Every Little Thing
by LucyCaboosey23
Summary: w/CatCaitling - Close your eyes, remember me and change my life in every little thing.
1. A place in this world

Y bueno... Volvemos una vez más a este sitio. Pero esta vez lo hago acompañada por **CatCaitling.**  
Ante todo, habíamos creado una cuenta para subirlo pero creo que FF es como RM y no shippea Catelia y nos prohibió el ingreso. Así que, finalmente, luego de una ardua lucha de "piedra, papel y tijera", salí victoriosa y me hice acreedora de subir nuestro proyecto.  
¡En tu cara Cat!  
Dicho esto, pasamos a los puntos importantes con respecto a este fic. ¡No la pasen por alto!  
Esta N/A será la única hasta el epilogo, ya que consideramos que la historia es demasiado intensa como para comentar algo en su transcurso. Nos gustaría lograr que se compenetren con ella como nosotras lo hicimos al escribir, así que por eso es que decidimos elegir este tipo de narración y no contar con nuestras opiniones.  
Todos tienen nuestro twitter, ask o tumblr… Así que cualquier duda, por allí son bien recibidas.  
¡Ahhhh! Me olvidada, el fic tiene tumblr tambíen. Es _everylittlethingfanfic_(punto)_tumblr_(punto)_com_ en él podrán ver las carátulas de los capítulos.  
También decir que hay una _BSO_ por descargar y nos gustaría que tuviesen presente las canciones ya que en cada capitulo aparece al menos una y es muy importante para el transcurso del fic.  
Los días de actualización figuraran debajo, al finalizar el capitulo y esas fechas serán las que dice ya que tenemos un cronograma muy estricto que seguir (¿?) y… Creo que no me olvido de nada más.  
Cerramos diciendo que disfruten del fic, de la historia, de ellas, de la narración, de Donna. De todo. Disfruten, porque para eso es la vida… _Para disfrutar._  
Y antes de despedirnos, decir que surgió de una idea al pasar un día cualquiera y se convirtió en lo que es…. En algo especial para nosotras, por ello queremos dedicárselo para alguien igual de importante para ambas.  
**Candy** este fic es, íntegramente, para vos. We love you.

_Good life sistas_ o, para quienes prefieran, _much love_…

Team Catelia.

* * *

Uno

_Jueves, 16 de Diciembre_

* * *

Toda historia de amor que se precie tiene tres cosas en común.

La primera es el lugar; ese espacio que será testigo de miradas tímidas e idiotas, de conversaciones estúpidas sin ningún tema en concreto, de confesiones bajo la lluvia que llevarán a besos fogosos consumados en camas antes deshabitadas y ahora miembro principal de lo que ocurrirá cuando la maldita ropa, que solo sirve de estorbo, termine quizás cayendo por la ventana.

La segunda es la estación; soleados veranos, tormentosos otoños, fríos inviernos o floridas primaveras. Dependiendo de donde sea el punto uno, así sucederá el punto dos.

Tal vez sea un soleado mes de Julio en las playas de Hawaii, quizás un mes de Noviembre en Nueva York con hojas caducas cayendo sobre los bancos del Central Park, tal vez un invierno frío en la Antártida con besos de esquimales dentro de un Iglú o una primavera en cualquier campo perdido de Holanda plagado de tulipanes.

Y la tercera, no por ello menos importante, son los protagonistas principales. Dos. O al menos así es generalmente.

Altos, bajitos, morenos, amarillos, con barriga cervecera, sin ella, con pelo, sin él. Los protagonistas pueden presentarse de todas las estaturas, formas y colores posibles. Ellos son los que nos harán reír, llorar, sufrir y odiar al pobre narrador omnisciente que lo único que está haciendo es contar su compleja historia.

Sí, toda historia de amor siempre cuenta con estos tres elementos, entre tantos otros. No importa si es una estúpida comedia americana o un dramón a lo Titanic, todas las historias deben constar de estos tres elementos indispensables. Y, por supuesto, ésta no podía ser menos.

Todo comenzó una fría mañana de Diciembre en una cafetería de Downtown, en Boston. Fuera, la brisa chocaba contra las mejillas al descubierto de cualquiera que osase desafiar al cruel invierno para congelarlas de manera casi inmediata.

La inminente llegada de la navidad estaba patente en cada rincón, en cada villancico, en cada pequeño adorno de aquella larga calle donde decenas de personas caminaban con sendas bolsas llenas de futuros regalos que luego serían colocados bajo cualquier árbol que presidiese cualquier bello y pomposo salón.

Rachel Berry estaba sentada en la mesa de la esquina situada junto a la ventana, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente con virutas de almendras por encima. Adoraba las almendras, de pequeña se hubiese alimentado solo de ellas y, a veces, pensaba en lo triste que sería su vida si fuese alérgica.

¿Cómo podían ser felices los alérgicos a las almendras? ¿O a las nueces? ¿O a todos los frutos secos? No, ella jamás lo hubiese soportado.

Hacía barquitos con servilletas de papel mientras miraba distraída por la ventana, moviendo los pies al ritmo de la música jazz que sonaba como acompañante a aquel desayuno navideño. El mundo giraba, no se había detenido, todo seguía igual que siempre. ¿Por qué debería de haber cambiado? Al fin y al cabo ella no era nada más que una simple chica.

- ¿Desea algo más, señorita? - le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de la camarera. Marley, según el pequeño cartelito a un costado de su pecho.

Un nombre adecuado para su profesión, no sabía porqué pero pensaba que sin duda Marley era nombre de camarera.

- ¿Podrías traerme más galletitas de estas? - señaló al pequeño plato junto a la taza, donde solo quedaba menos de la mitad de una galleta.

- ¿Cuántas desea? Es un dólar más de recargo por galleta.

- Deme cinco.- respondió alzando la vista.

La camarera la miró un tanto sorprendida, no era habitual que alguien estuviese dispuesto a pagar un dólar más por esas galletas insípidas de avena con trozos de chocolate que habrían sido capaces de romper una muela.

- De acuerdo.

- Cuanto más duras mejor. - le indicó de nuevo con una cálida sonrisa - Gracias.

Chica extraña, pensó Marley la camarera antes de dirigirse hacia la barra.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no solo pensaba que era extraña por ese simple hecho aislado. Era rara, su instinto entrenado por estar en contacto con cientos de personas cada día así se lo decía y no temía equivocarse al afirmarlo. Las camareras cuentan con un sexto sentido, o al menos Marley lo tenía.

Rachel miró disimuladamente a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie estaba observándola.

Vía libre, el campo estaba despejado.

Tomó la esquina de la última galleta y abrió lentamente el resto de cremallera de su bolso. Una pequeña cabecita grisácea se asomó, mirándola con esos ojos llenos de amor que tanto adoraba.

- Toma, Donna. - susurró poniendo el trozo en su boca - Pronto Marley te traerá más, pero tienes que dejar de moverte, no es algo común un bolso viviente. ¿Entiendes?

Donna meció el rostro hacia la derecha, no sé si entendiendo muy bien lo que su dueña estaba contándole o evitando romperse un diente a causa de la dureza de ese "delicioso" manjar. Rachel cerró de nuevo lentamente el bolso, dejándole un pequeño resquicio para respirar.

No podían descubrirla, un hurón no era un animal bien recibido en una cafetería. No ponía nada sobre la entrada de hurones en el cartel de la puerta, como hacían con los perros, pero no era un hecho desconocido el saber que aquel lugar no era el mejor para traerla de paseo.

Exacto, habéis acertado, Rachel Berry es una de las protagonistas de esta historia. Sí, una chica extraña amante de las almendras con un hurón por mascota. Alguien que también hacía barquitos con servilletas de papel mientras tomaba su chocolate caliente de la mañana. Y, aunque esto no lo sabéis, alguien con cientos y cientos de extrenticidades más que iremos descubriendo poco a poco.

No queráis saberlo todo de ella al primer vistazo, es imposible conocerla solo en cinco minutos. Ni siquiera yo lo hago, y eso que soy el narrador omnisciente.

Pero al menos, para empezar, hay tres cosas indispensables que debéis saber de Rachel Berry.

Uno. Es de Nueva York.

La Gran Manzana, la ciudad de los rascacielos, de los taxistas esquizofrénicos y de los Knicks. Creció y vivió toda su vida en una concurrida casa de un barrio de Brooklyn. Y digo concurrida porque sus padres alojaban a viajeros llegados de todos los lugares del mundo a la ciudad de las oportunidades.

Gracias a esto aprendió a decir _"Barbra es la mejor cantante de todos los tiempos"_ en veinte idiomas diferentes. No le sirvió de mucho en su vida cotidiana, pero sí es algo de lo que siempre se sintió muy orgullosa.

Dos. Hablaba mucho cuando estaba nerviosa, y cuando digo mucho es _mucho_.

Sin parar, atropellándose a sí misma, casi sin dejarse tiempo para respirar y pasando de un pensamiento a otro en voz alta hasta provocar dolor de cabeza. No importaba el tema, ella cuando estaba nerviosa o bajo una situación de mucha presión simplemente hablaba y hablaba.

Tres. Nunca creyó en el amor.

No, Rachel Berry no creía en el amor.

Tal vez esto se debía a un suceso traumático en el pasado cuando vio a su vecino, el señor Thomson, manteniendo una tórrida sesión de besos con Margaret, la dueña de la única frutería del barrio.

Si el amor existía, ¿por qué el señor Thomson había engañado a la pobre señora Thomson mientras ésta acompañaba al pequeño Jonny a clases de violín?

Ella no quería ser engañada, no quería sufrir, no quería tener que marcharse de vuelta a casa de sus padres con un pequeño hijo que, si bien tocaba increíblemente el violín, era bastante feo. No quería eso, no para ella, por eso llegó a dos conclusiones que regirían el resto de su vida: Nunca estaría con ningún hombre y jamás creería en el amor.

- Aquí tienes. Tus cinco galletas.

Rachel alzó la vista y le sonrió con amabilidad. - Gracias.

Marley se quedó mirándola fijamente, observándola en silencio, casi espeluznantemente.

Quería descubrir más de la chica extraña junto a la ventana, quería desgranar si realmente escondía un oscuro secreto o un pasado turbio que la había llevado hasta esa cafetería aquella mañana fría de un dieciséis de diciembre.

¿Por qué llevaba tres horas sentada sin apartar la vista de la ventana si ya había terminado su pedido? ¿Por qué no dejaba de hacer barquitos de papel que iba amontonando unos sobre otros? ¿No pensaba marcharse nunca? ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer? ¿Qué escondía la pequeña chica de gorro blanco y abrigo estrambótico de colores?

- ¿Deseas algo más? - le preguntó sin apartar su vista de ella.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, confusa, temerosa quizás de que hubiese descubierto que tenía escondido un hurón dentro de su bolso. Cuando Marley sacó su pequeña libreta donde apuntar cinco galletas más a su cuenta, Rachel tuvo una brillante idea.

- ¡Marley! - la llamó alzando un poco la voz. Ésta, que ya estaba dispuesta a seguir con su ronda por las mesas aledañas, se giró y la miró expectante - ¿Puedes... puedes darme una hoja y un lápiz? Por favor. - asintió en silencio y le tendió lo pedido - _Gracias._

Cuando se marchó, Rachel tomó su pequeño papel y comenzó a escribir febrilmente. Sin parar, sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa, olvidando que la pobre Donna estaba esperando pacientemente otra dosis de insípidas galletas de avena.

Mordió nerviosamente la parte superior del lápiz. Necesitaba plasmarlo, tenía que escribirlo antes de que la idea se esfumase de su cabeza. Muchas veces le pasaba, es lo que le ocurre a las personas que tienen cientos y cientos de pensamientos agolpados en su mente sin dejar de golpearla a cada minuto.

_"30 cosas que hacer antes del 30."_

Ese era el título de su lista. Algo simple. Algo sencillo. Tal vez no tan fácil y sencillo, pero lo hubiese sido un poco más de no ser porque tan solo tenía catorce días. Dos semanas. Debía darse prisa, no tenía tiempo que perder. Frente a ella tenía treinta puntos y energía de sobra para realizarlos. O, al menos, así le gustaba pensarlo.

Terminó de escribir el último punto y suspiró, seguramente sería el más difícil de conseguir. Quizás junto con el penúltimo.

Finalmente, guardó el pequeño papel en un bolsillo de su abrigo colgado en la silla y se infundió de grandeza, dispuesta a salir al mundo que la esperaba expectante. Si quería poder cumplir cada cosa de su lista tenía que empezar cuanto antes, a poder ser en ese preciso instante.

Cogió su Polaroid y, como era costumbre desde que había llegado a Boston, le hizo una fotografía a su taza de chocolate junto con las galletas restantes. Siempre hacía fotografías de todo, daba igual si era un amanecer en el Bunker Hill o a Donna mientras hacía sus necesidades. No le importaba, fotografiaba cada instante que ella consideraba que debía ser recordado.

Después de todo, la vida estaba compuesta de ellos. De instantes. ¿Y que mejor modo de revivirlos que observando una vieja fotografía?

Con una sonrisa observó el resultado que había salido instantáneamente de su cámara y metió la fotografía en su bolso junto con las galletas que, sin duda, Donna haría desaparecer en poco tiempo.

Decidida se levantó dispuesta a salir finalmente de aquella cafetería, pero antes de comenzar su gran hazaña tenía que realizar una pequeña buena acción.

- Deja que te ayude.- se acercó cogiendo algunas tazas y platos de la bandeja más que recargada de Marley.

Ésta la miró agradecida, podía ser una chica extraña pero siempre era bienvenida algo de ayuda. Una sola camarera para una cafetería de veinte mesas era un duro trabajo.

Rachel sonrió amablemente y caminó a su lado con tres tazas en una mano y cuatro platos en otra. Hablando animadamente con Marley sobre como tenía que darse prisa si quería cumplir su cometido y como en la vida cada minuto cuenta.

Marley no le prestaba mucha atención, pero no podía no ser amable con esa chica que sin duda no era como el resto de personas que pasaba diariamente por su cafetería.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su charla con Marley la camarera que Rachel no se percató de la chica que estaba caminando hacia la puerta con un café en sus manos. Tan fuerte fue el golpe con ella que las tres tazas y los cuatro platos que traía cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. Tan mala fue la suerte de la otra chica que el café para llevar de su vaso de cartón quedó derramado por completo en su vestido negro.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho. - se disculpó rápidamente sacando un pequeño pañuelo de Dios sabe donde - Deja que te ayude_. _– hizo un intento por frotar la mancha.

- No, ¡no refriegues! - exclamó la desafortunada golpeada apartándose con rapidez - ¡Será peor! No hagas nada. Es un vestido carísimo, no puedes limpiarlo así sin más. - frunció el ceño observando su maltrecho vestido ahora mitad marrón mitad negro.

Alzó la vista y observó a la apenada joven que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse con su torpeza. Era hermosa, realmente hermosa. Y su aroma era increíble. Tan increíble que ni siquiera el fuerte olor a café podía aplacarlo.

Rachel Berry no lo sabía pero no era la primera encandilada por la belleza de esta chica. ¿Su nombre? Quinn Fabray.

Estadísticamente tres de cada cuatro personas que se cruzaban con ella terminaban enamorados o completamente hipnotizados por su presencia. Seis de cada siete personas que escuchaban su voz sintieron un incontrolable deseo de besarla. Diez de cada diez personas que compartieron con ella más de diez minutos no pudieron dejar de pensar en Quinn durante más de diez días. En el caso de su compañero de pupitre en la secundaria, fueron diez años.

No sé muy bien como explicarlo, aún no he entendido el motivo del efecto que Quinn Fabray tenía en los demás.

Tal vez era su belleza clásica, quizás sus ojos verdes con tres pequeñas motitas marrones en el ojo derecho, o su sonrisa reluciente que dejaba entrever dos pequeñas arruguitas en sus mejillas. Su piel clara, sus mofletes sonrosados, sus labios ni muy carnosos ni muy finos, su aroma a jazmines, su altura ni demasiado alta ni demasiado baja, sus gestos no demasiado forzados pero sin duda expresivos. No lo sé.

Pero Quinn Fabray no era una mujer normal y corriente. Todos los que se habían cruzado con ella a lo largo de su vida lo sabían, yo lo sé y sin duda, después de cinco minutos observándola en silencio, Rachel Berry también lo sabía.

La chica levantó la vista y la encontró mirándola casi sin pestañear. Frunció aún más el ceño y carraspeó intentando mostrar su descontento con ser observada de esa manera bastante sexual y espeluznante.

- Lo siento. - se disculpó de nuevo, no sabía muy bien si por el café o por su observación.

- Dios... Tengo un juicio importante dentro de una hora. - murmuró entre dientes observando fijamente la mancha como si así fuese a desaparecer por arte de magia - ¿Cómo voy a presentarme con un vestido lleno de café?

Rachel salió de su ensimismamiento y pensamientos un tanto impuros y la miró sorprendida. - ¿Un juicio? ¿Eres una delincuente? - preguntó abriendo los ojos ampliamente.

Pero lejos de estar asustada por haber vertido un café en el vestido de una presunta delincuente esto no le causó nada más que emoción. Ya os lo he dicho, Rachel Berry no era como el resto de los mortales.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eso es estupendo!_ - _exclamó con una amplia sonrisa _- _¡Nunca había conocido a nadie delincuente!

- Yo soy la abogada, no la acusada.-respondió un tanto confusa.

- ¡Oh! - abrió la boca de nuevo, llevando sus manos hacia ella. - ¿Qué hizo? ¿Es un ladrón? ¿Un asesino? No me digas que era un policía corrupto que trabajaba para un capo de la mafia. - aumentó aún más la apertura de sus ojos - Siempre me han gustado las películas de mafiosos, tengo la trilogía completa de "El padrino" en Blue-Ray y la veo siempre una vez al mes. ¡Me la sé de memoria!

Su accidentada y manchada interlocutora, simplemente meció el rostro y evitó pestañar.

Había tres cosas que Quinn Fabray no soportaba.

Una. Las ancianas que ralentizaban las colas de los supermercados.

Dos. El perro de su vecina que había tomado su alfombra de _"Bienvenido" _como su lugar preferido para realizar sus necesidades matutinas.

Tres. Las personas demasiado efusivas.

Dado que Rachel Berry no era ni una anciana ni un perro, supongo que ya sabéis que lugar ocupaba en esta lista.

- No puedo hablar sobre el juicio, va en contra del código. - respondió intentando ser educada ante esa chica entrometida y gritona que ahora, mágicamente, estaba arrodillada en el suelo cogiendo los restos de su accidente.

Había estado evitando pestañar para no perderla de vista. Años de juicios y estudios de leyes sobre delincuentes y presuntos asesinos, le habían hecho entender que nunca se debía perder de vista a un sospechoso. Quizás estaría exagerando al considerarla uno de ellos, pero no la conocía y no entendía como podía haberse escapado de su visual de una forma tan escurridiza.

Volvió a mecer el rostro para callar esas voces internas y la observó.

Podía cortarse, podía correr un grave peligro por tener entre sus manos restos de porcelana rota. Sin embargo poco parecía importarle a la morena con medias naranjas. ¿Por qué llevaba unas medias de ese color? ¿Por qué vestía como una actriz porno asiática?

- ¡Vamos! - exclamó Rachel haciendo que se sobresaltase mientras dejaba los restos en las manos de una confundida Marley. Sí, la camarera - Nadie sabrá que me lo has contado, guardaré el secreto. Te lo prometo.

Quinn alzó las cejas y suspiró, no parecía que la chica fuese a darse por vencida ante una segunda negativa.

- Soy abogado especializada en divorcios. - respondió finalmente - Hoy tengo un juicio importante donde mi cliente se juega la mitad de su fortuna.

Rachel asintió, un tanto decepcionada de que el juicio no fuese tan interesante como el planteado en su incansable mente - ¿Por qué se han divorciado?

- Adulterio.

Click. Había dicho la palabra mágica sin siquiera tenerlo.

- No entiendo porque la gente se casa si luego serán infieles. - suspiró con frustración y frunció el ceño - ¿Tan difícil es para los hombres mantener al pajarito encerrado en su jaula?

Quinn no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, no comprendía porque una completa desconocida estaba dándole ahora un monólogo sobre como la infidelidad estadísticamente era nueve de cada diez veces la causa de los divorcios.

Ella era abogada precisamente de eso, y sabía que esa estadística no era del todo certera. ¿Pero para qué interrumpirla? Si lo hacía quizás le daría otra larga charla sobre como había visto un documental en la BBC que así lo comentaba. No tenía tiempo para eso, llegaba tarde, muy tarde, odiaba ser impuntual y lo que era peor, llegaba completamente manchada.

- Realmente tengo mucha prisa. - la interrumpió después de al menos diez minutos de charla donde solo ella hablaba y hablaba.

Rachel miró el reloj, solo diez minutos le separaban de poder eliminar el primer punto de su lista. No podía dejar que se marchase, tenía que mantenerla ahí solo por diez minutos más.

- Espera. - la tomó del brazo. - Déjame que te pida un café. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. - sonrió amablemente.

- No es...

- ¿Cómo lo tomas? - le interrumpió.

- Ya te he dicho que no es...

- ¡Póngame otro café tal y como lo ha pedido la señorita! - le dijo al chico de la barra, señalando hacia Quinn que la observaba atónita - ¡Ah! Y dos galletitas más. - agregó antes de volver hasta su nueva compañera de charlas amenas en una cafetería.

El chico, que según su cartelito se llamaba Jake, asintió y miró confuso a Marley que había sido testigo de excepción de ese primer encuentro. Ella se encogió de hombros, quizás la chica extraña del gorro blanco era una gran amante de las galletas insípidas de avena con duros trozos de chocolate, quien sabía.

_La vie en rose,_ cantada por Louis Armstrong, era el único sonido que se escuchó en los siguientes segundos.

Silencio. Incómodo y confuso silencio. Algo que, sin duda, era incompatible con Rachel Berry.

- Bueno y... ¿Eres de Boston?

Quinn negó con la cabeza mirando distraídamente hacia la puerta de salida, tal vez planeando una huída de aquella loca. - No, podría decirse que de Portland.

- ¡Oh! Siempre quise viajar a Portland.

- No es el Portland de Oregón. - respondió secamente - Es el de Middlesex.

- Ah... - asintió en el entendimiento - Nunca había oído hablar de _ese _Portland.

- Lo suponía...

Rachel sentía que aquello era un desafío, al parecer la chica rubia hermosa no era lo que se entiende por muy habladora. Sin embargo, si por algo se caracterizaba Rachel Berry, era porque amaba los desafíos. Cuanto más complicados y difíciles, mejor.

- ¿Tu familia sigue allí? - preguntó con curiosidad.

La otra chica giró la vista frunciendo el ceño, si por algo se caracterizaba Quinn Fabray era porque odiaba las preguntas indiscretas, mucho más si eran de desconocidas que le habían jodido un vestido de mil dólares.

- Sí. - respondió tajante.

- Yo también vivo lejos de ellos. - respondió alzando la vista y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos - Soy de Brooklyn. Los echo de menos, llevo aquí seis meses y nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo separada de mis padres. - volvió a fijar su mirada en su nueva amiga - ¿Tienes hermanos?

- Una hermana.

- ¡Eso es increíble! - exclamó de nuevo. Esos gritos inesperados por parte de la pequeña morena comenzaban a ser cada vez menos sorpresivos, pero igual de estrepitosos - Yo no tengo hermanos, soy hija única, aunque gracias a que mis padres alojaban a viajeros nunca me faltó compañía. Sédecir _"Barbra es la mejor cantante de todos los tiempos"_ en veinte idiomas_._ - sonrió con orgullo - ¿Quieres escucharlo?

- Yo... - titubeó intentando no ser maleducada - Realmente tengo algo de prisa.

- Tome su café. - les interrumpió Jake - Y sus galletas. - añadió dándole una pequeña bolsita de papel a Rachel.

Quinn sacó la cartera de su bolso pero Rachel la apartó mirándola fijamente.

- No. Yo invito, no quiero tener ninguna deuda pendiente. - respondió con seriedad - Apúntalo en mi cuenta.

El chico asintió y apuntó un café y dos galletas más a la ya abultada cuenta de esa señorita. Si todos los clientes que iban cada día a la cafetería gastasen lo mismo que ella en un día podría pagar rápidamente sus estudios en la Universidad.

- Gracias. – sonrió de medio lado, señalando hacia su café.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa - Lo siento por tu vestido.

- Quien sabe... - elevó los hombros - Quizás creo una nueva tendencia.

Rachel rió ruidosamente, otra de sus características, y Quinn la miró sorprendida. Esa chica no era como el resto de las chicas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, sin duda había algo especial en ella. Algo más que su extraña forma de vestir y su verborrea incansable.

No, no era normal y temía seriamente que rozara un leve delirio mental. Incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez se había escapado de un manicomio.

- Bueno pues... - titubeó durante unos segundos - Creo que ya es hora de que me...

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, la completa desconocida hasta hacia veinte minutos estaba callándola con un beso. Un beso en los labios, un beso en los labios en mitad de una cafetería una fría mañana de Diciembre.

No fueron más de diez segundos, y fue un beso torpe y rápido, sin embargo Quinn quedó completamente petrificada. No sé muy bien si por la intensidad del momento o simplemente por lo inesperado del beso. Fuera lo que fuese, sin duda, no dejaría de pensar en ello el resto del día.

Rachel se separó lentamente y le sonrió con dulzura. Luego, sin más, sin decir ni una sola palabra, salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Exacto, Quinn Fabray es nuestra otra protagonista. Una abogada de divorcios, tal vez de Portland o quizás no, que odiaba las preguntas indiscretas y las personas demasiado efusivas. Alguien que había acudido esa mañana a una cafetería simplemente para tomar un café pero que terminó con un vestido Armani completamente destrozado y una cara de absoluta consternación al ver como la desconocida que acababa de besarla se marchaba por la puerta sin al menos haberle dicho su nombre.

Una desconocida que, solo diez segundos después, entró de nuevo corriendo hacia su mesa para coger su bolso y su abrigo olvidados. Se acercó rápidamente hacia la barra y le dio al chico un billete de veinte dólares.

- Quédate con el cambio. - le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa para luego girarse hasta Marley - Y aquí tienes tu lápiz, muchas gracias por el papel.

Quinn la observó aún petrificada y ella le tendió la mano.

- Soy Rachel, un placer.

- Q... Quinn... - titubeó estrechando su mano antes de que, tal y como había llegado, la loca desconocida robadora de besos en cafeterías saliese de nuevo corriendo por la puerta.

Este fue su primer encuentro, la primera página de una historia que no ha hecho más que comenzar.

Una historia que tiene como escenario principal Boston. Una historia que sucedió un frío mes de Diciembre una mañana como cualquier otra. Una historia que tiene como protagonistas a Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray.

He de decir que la suya es una historia para valientes. Como todas las historias libres de tapujos y ataduras, rebosante de escalones, vuelos y también golpes. Pero, sin duda, si por algo se caracteriza, es por ser una historia de amor.

Y, también, por tener como tercera protagonista una lista escrita con lápiz en un simple papel de pedidos. Porque, por si no os ha quedado claro, en esta historia_ cada pequeña cosa_ es importante.

18. Entablar conversación con un completo desconocido durante más de veinte minutos. **Hecho.**

13. Besar inesperadamente a alguien que me gusta y acabo de conocer. **Hecho.**

* * *

Domingo 2/12


	2. Otom

Dos

_Jueves, 16 de Diciembre_

* * *

Quinn Fabray llegaba finalmente a casa después de un duro, pero satisfactorio, día de trabajo.

Dejó su Vespa roja aparcada en la acera, puso el candado en la rueda delantera y se quitó el casco colocándolo alrededor de su brazo.

Quizás no era algo común que una reconocida abogada viajase de un lugar a otro en moto, con trajes de mil dólares y tacones de trescientos, y no en un lujoso coche último modelo; pero ya os lo he dicho, Quinn Fabray no era común. Y, como punto a su favor, tener una Vespa le ahorraba mucho tiempo de atascos en hora punta.

Todo eran pros, aún no había encontrado algún motivo por el que arrepentirse de haber vendido su Mercedes descapotable para comprar una Vespa roja la navidad pasada. Fue una gran decisión, estaba completamente segura de ello.

Entró en su edificio, saludó cordialmente al portero con la cabeza y entró en el ascensor, teniendo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con su vecina y su "maravilloso" perro, Douglas. Finalmente, después de casi patear al maldito chucho por gruñirle, Quinn llegó a la puerta de ese loft al norte de Boston.

Sacó las llaves de su abrigo azul y las metió lentamente en la cerradura mientras iba revisando el correo de su buzón.

Nada interesante, poco más que varias facturas y una postal de su madre que seguía renegando del correo electrónico para comunicarse con ella. Era una mujer tradicional y negada para la tecnología, la postal del horizonte de Portland con el Arrigoni Bridge de fondo así lo demostraba.

Un grito inesperado al abrir la puerta hizo que todo el correo, su casco y su bolso cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

- ¡Sorpresa!- exclamaron sus dos amigas al unísono haciendo que casi le diese un paro cardíaco.

- ¡Felicidades, Q! - la abrazó Brittany con entusiasmo.

Quinn miró confusa a Santana por encima del hombro - ¿Es mi cumpleaños y no lo sabía?

Negó con la cabeza. - Esta tarde llamé a tu secretaria para preguntar por ti y me dijo que habías ganado ese maldito caso. - sonrió mientras Quinn se fue soltando lentamente del fuerte, y casi asfixiante, abrazo de su amiga.

- Estamos muy orgullosa de ti. ¡Eres la mejor abogada de todo Boston! - exclamó tan emocionada como de costumbre - ¿Qué digo de Boston? ¡De toda América! ¡Del mundo! ¡Del Universo!

No pudo contener la risa, Brittany era la única excepción respecto a su odio hacia las personas demasiado efusivas. Al menos hasta entonces.

- Britt, ¿dónde está la tarta? - irrumpió Santana.

- ¿Qué tarta?

- La tarta que Brittany te ha comprado. - sonrió para luego fijar su vista, y seriedad, en Brittany - Porque lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

Toda historia consta, además de con los tres elementos de los que os hablé anteriormente, con los adorados y necesarios personajes secundarios. Aquellos que no forman directamente parte de la historia pero sin los que, quizás, no podrían existir los protagonistas.

Santana y Brittany son dos de los nuestros. Y, para bien o para mal dependiendo del momento, también eran las mejores amigas de Quinn Fabray.

Las conocía desde hacía años, concretamente desde la universidad, y desde el principio se convirtieron en inseparables. "The Unholy Trinity" les solían llamar por el Campus; nombre más que merecido por entonces, nombre que ya no era muy acorde para ellas pero que aún seguían utilizando alguna que otra noche de borrachera.

- ¡Claro que lo he hecho! - respondió indignada - Era parte de la operación _"Sorpresa a Quinn"._ Está en casa, se me ha olvidado subirla. - se encogió de hombros.

Así era Brittany, despreocupada por naturaleza. Cuando Quinn la conoció no pudo entender que hacía una chica como ella estudiando ciencias económicas. Su duda se vio despejada cuando no duró más que un semestre.

En realidad disfrutaba de la universidad y de su carrera; pero en su mente, mientras el profesor hablaba de estadísticas y normas económicas, solo vagaban constantemente cientos de bailarinas clásicas danzando con tutús rosas.

Por ello, decidió ir en busca de su sueño, se compró un tutú rosa y estudió danza. Hecho que supuso una completa decepción en su familia, pero que al mismo tiempo la convirtió en la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

¿Qué futuro tenía una bailarina? ¿Qué podría conseguir dando saltitos? Eso se preguntaba su madre siempre que iba a visitarla a Cleveland, eso le decía en sus múltiples charlas desesperadas por teléfono en un vano intento de que cambiase de opinión.

Pero, había algo con lo que la madre de Brittany no contaba: _Quinn._

Después de licenciarse, y ganando todo caso que le ponían sobre su escritorio, decidió invertir en una escuela de danza donde su amiga fue, obviamente, la profesora. Esto le supuso una ganancia de un 200% respecto al dinero invertido, con el que compró precisamente aquel lujoso loft al norte de Boston. Un completo éxito, sin duda.

Porque, si otra cosa caracterizaba a Quinn Fabray, era que todo cuanto tocaba se convertía inmediatamente en oro.

- Sabía que algo tenía que salir mal. – giró los ojos Santana, suspirando con fuerza. Brittany la observó con una media sonrisa y ella frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué me miras así? No pretenderás que yo vaya a buscarla, ¿no?

Santana López, a diferencia de Quinn, se especializó en Marketing. Una profesión que, sin duda, le venía como anillo al dedo. Hubiese sido capaz de vender una manta de lana gruesa en pleno desierto del Sahara. Su poder de convicción llegaba a límites insospechados.

Sin ir más lejos, en uno de sus primeros trabajos después de licenciarse, se encargó de ofrecer a los visitantes de un centro comercial una nueva salsa de chili 'Light'. 'Light' pero igual de picante. Su cometido simplemente consistía en acabar con su bandeja para poder disfrutar de aquel maravilloso y soleado día de verano.

Pero, para su desgracia, la gente no estaba cooperando.

El pobre Jimmy jamás olvidaría ese día. Su alergia por el chili realmente era severa pero a Santana poco le importó y lo convenció de que, al ser Light, no tendría ningún tipo de problema. Jimmy terminó, después de acabar con toda la bandeja, en el hospital con el estómago perforado, ella sin empleo y Quinn ganando uno de sus primeros casos.

Desde ese acontecimiento anecdótico, para todos menos para Jimmy que jamás volvió a confiar en ninguna chica ofreciendo muestras en supermercados, Quinn decidió que su especialidad serían los divorcios, evitando así clientes locas como su amiga, y Santana entendió que su trabajo como chica de muestras había terminado casi antes de empezar.

- ¿Y por qué no bajas tú? ¡Era lo único que debías hacer! - gritó con frustración - Está en la lista. _"Comprar la tarta de Quinn y meterla en su nevera"._ No era muy complicado.

- Sí lo es cuando en la otra mano tienes tres bolsas de la compra y un oso de peluche. - se defendió Brittany.

Quinn se quitó su abrigo para sentarse abatida en el sofá; sabía lo que estaba por llegar y después de aquel duro y extraño día necesitaba estar sentada cómodamente para soportarlo.

- ¿Un oso de peluche? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Y de dónde sacaste eso?

- Fue un regalo de una alumna._ - _elevó de nuevo los hombros.

Decir que el rostro de Santana tornó a rojo por la ira, es quedarse corto. Quinn pensaba que podría salirle humo de las orejas como si fuese una tetera.

_- _¿Qué alumna? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Dónde vive?_ - _indagó cruzándose de brazos y alzando las cejas_ - _No entiendo porque una alumna tiene que regalarle un oso de peluche a _mi_ novia. ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?_ - _preguntó soltando una carcajada _- _¡Amo los osos de peluche! Soy su profesora favorita, solo fue amable.

- Ya... Amable - giró los ojos - Esa lo que quiere es tocar _tu_ oso de peluche. No sé si me entiendes...

- ¿Sinceramente? No.

Así pasaban el 80% de su tiempo, discutiendo, por todo, por nada, por cualquier cosa. A veces Quinn pensaba que solo paraban cuando mantenían relaciones sexuales, a veces incluso manteniéndolas discutían. Suele suceder cuando dos personas opuestas son pareja, suele suceder simplemente cuando _tienes_ pareja.

Quizás por eso ella no la tenía. Y ver cada día como matrimonios que se habían jurado amor eterno ponían fin a su promesa simplemente firmando un papel, no le daba muchas esperanzas para creer que las relaciones no terminasen el 90% de las veces en duras y estruendosas rupturas.

Pero no quiero desviarme del tema.

Santana era una controladora incansable empeñada en tener la razón e incapaz de mantener su boca cerrada. Brittany, alguien dulce y espontáneo a quien poco le importaba nada más que bailar y sus sesiones de dulces besos de señora con su chica. Poco tenían en común, pero sí lo más importante: se amaban con locura.

Y, aunque Santana siempre quería tener el control y jamás cedía ante nada ni nadie, había alguien por quién siempre lo hacía: Britt.

Por ello, a regañadientes, bajó a su apartamento para finalmente buscar la maldita tarta, dejando así a Quinn con Brittany quien se tiró encima suyo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas simplemente porque ella era así, una entusiasta incansable.

- ¿Por qué tienes el vestido manchado de café? - le preguntó confusa cuando finalmente terminó su guerra de cosquillas.

Quinn frunció el ceño - Mejor no preguntes...

No muy lejos de allí, en un pequeño apartamento al noroeste de Boston, otra chica con un entusiasmo desmedido, que casualmente tenía la respuesta a la pregunta de Brittany, reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Esto es genial! - gritó mientras recorría con su bicicleta amarilla el diminuto salón.

- ¡Ha sido la mejor idea que has tenido en toda tu vida! - respondió su amigo, Kurt, mientras la seguía también en bicicleta.

Lámparas, cuadros y demás objetos decorativos iban cayendo tras ellos; poco les importaba, se estaban divirtiendo y una lámpara más o una lámpara menos no era en absoluto un problema en el colorido mundo de Rachel Berry.

Donna dormía plácidamente en su pequeño rincón de la casa, sin ser consciente de que dos que rondaban los veintiséis años se comportaban como adolescentes de quince. De todas formas no habría estado sorprendida, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a las extrenticidades de su dueña y su fiel compañero de aventuras.

_Call me maybe_ de Carly Rae Jepsen amenizaba el grato paseo, por suerte el vecino de abajo era uno de los participantes, de no ser así quizás la policía habría llegado interrumpiendo el feliz momento.

- ¡Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo! - exclamó de nuevo Rachel mientras soltaba sus manos del manillar y chocaba con una pobre silla que cayó ruidosamente al suelo - Es bueno para el estrés, tendría que practicarlo todo el mundo en vez de hacer Pilates.

La estabilidad nunca fue la mejor aliada de Kurt, y una silla en su camino no era una buena prueba de su valía como ciclista de salón. Tambaleándose, intentó evitar caer al suelo. Intento que lo llevó a frenar. Freno que debió suponer una reacción inmediata de Rachel. Reacción que, por supuesto, brilló por su ausencia.

La rueda delantera de ésta rozó la de su amigo, quien sin más resistencia cayó de forma estrepitosa contra el suelo. La bicicleta salió despedida contra una pequeña mesa y, para su fortuna, unos cuantos cojines le sirvieron de improvisado colchón.

Inspiró profundamente y exhaló, sabiéndose a salvo; cuando, del cielo, un ángel cayó sobre él. Bueno, un ángel no, Rachel.

Los rostros de ambos se observaron tras unos cuantos quejidos, y una risa conjunta estalló sin poder evitarlo. Entre ellos jamás había dolor, solo existía la felicidad. Así se tratase de un momento inapropiado, jamás dejaban de sonreír.

Rachel dejó que su cuerpo rodase, como si se encontrase en un prado verde de Escocia, y se puso boca arriba a un lado de Kurt. Ambos observaron hacia el techo sin decir una sola palabra, disfrutando de un descanso tras tan dura tarea deportiva.

Con sutileza extendió su brazo hasta la pequeña mesa a su derecha y se hizo con su Polaroid. De inmediato, fotografío a Kurt quien quedó completamente cegado por el flash.

- ¡Rach! – gritó frotándolos intensamente hasta abrirlos y ver como una hoja de papel apareció delante de ellos - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una lista? – preguntó, sujetándola y buscando la mirada de su amiga - ¿Desde cuándo te marcas pautas para hacer las cosas?

- No sé... - elevó los hombros sin dejar de mirar al techo, aún agitada por la pequeña carrera - Esta mañana estaba en una cafetería del centro, y se me ocurrió apuntarlo todo. Siempre he querido hacer cosas que al final voy dejando, y ya sabes lo que dicen:_ "Año nuevo, vida nueva."_

- ¿Has ido a una cafetería del centro y no me has invitado? - abrió la boca indignado, sentándose rápidamente - ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Así es como te comportas con tu mejor amigo y vecino? Mal... Muy mal Rachel Berry. Estoy muy decepcionado.

- Eres tan dramático... - soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Sabes como amo el centro! - pegó un gritito excéntrico - ¡Podríamos haber ido de compras! A lo Pretty Woman. Yo, por supuesto, sería Julia Robert.

_- _No me cabe la menor duda_._

Rachel adoraba a Kurt, su simpleza y su carisma lo hacían el mejor amigo que una chica recién llegada a Boston podía desear. Ya llevaba seis meses allí, por lo que no era una recién llegada, sin embargo Kurt sí seguía siendo su mejor amigo/vecino.

La entendía, la dejaba ser ella misma y, lo más importante, jamás la juzgaba.

Esto convierte inmediatamente a Kurt en otro de los protagonistas secundarios de nuestra historia y, también, en elemento principal de una serie de acontecimientos casuales que llevaron a que esta historia hoy esté siendo contada. Aunque este hecho no es el asunto que ahora nos concierne.

- Fue algo espontáneo... Ya sabes como soy. - respondió ante la mirada acusatoria de Kurt - Terminé de resolver unos asuntos personales y pasé por la cafetería, me apeteció un chocolate caliente y...

- Espera, espera. - la interrumpió alzando la mano - ¿Qué asuntos personales y porqué no me lo has contado? ¿Qué me estás ocultando? ¿Otra vez tienes problemas de dinero?

- ¿Eres mi madre ahora, Kurt? - frunció el ceño - ¡Solo eran unos trámites! Ya sabes... simples trámites rutinarios. Además, fui con Donna, ella me acompañó.

- Es tan alentador que me elijas por debajo de un apestoso hurón. - refunfuñó entre dientes.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡Qué tenía que hacerme un chequeo en el hospital que hay en el centro! - mintió para evitar una muy probable pelea sobre ese insulto hacia su adorada Donna - Podríamos haber ido juntos, no me gusta ir solo. - hizo pucheros con los labios - Sabes que tengo pánico a las agujas...

Rachel tomó su mano, mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa. - No te preocupes, cuando vayas estaré encantada de acompañarte. ¿De acuerdo?

Al norte de Boston, otra conversación sobre consultas médicas acompañaba la velada.

- Y entonces el médico me dijo:_ "Santana, si sigues manteniendo relaciones sexuales diarias jamás se curarán las llagas de tus dedos". _A lo que yo respondí…

_- _¿Es necesario hablar de esto mientras comemos pastel? - preguntó Quinn, elevando su vista del plato - Pastel que, por cierto, dice_ "Felicidades Kuinn". _- las miró frunciendo el ceño - ¿Kuinn?

- Se quedaron sin Q de chocolate en la pastelería, por lo que le dije que pusiese una K. - respondió Brittany con la boca llena - Si lo escuchas y no lo lees, suena de la misma manera.

Elevó las cejas y jugó con su cuchara. - Realmente valoro _tanto_ el esfuerzo que habéis hecho en la operación "Sorpresa a Kuinn".- ironizó.

Brittany sin prestar atención tomó otro trozo de tarta. - Podrías cambiarte el nombre, creo que Kuinn tiene mucha personalidad.

Santana, muy acertadamente, intervino en el posible estallido de la ahora recién nombrada "Kuinn".

- Bueno... Cuéntanos de tu juicio. - la señaló con el tenedor - ¿Y podrías hacerme el favor de cambiar la música? Los quejidos de este hombre depresivo me están quitando el apetito.

- No es un hombre depresivo, es Ben Howard, y _Soldiers _es una de sus mejores canciones. - le corrigió sin mirarla - Y no sé que queréis que os cuente… Si después me decís que soy una obsesiva del trabajo y que solo sé hablar de eso. - siguió moviendo la tarta en su plato - Además, fue igual a todos los juicios que tengo.

- ¿Hubo sangre? - preguntó Brittany, de repente interesada.

- No.

- ¿Gritos? - indagó esta vez Santana.

- Tampoco.

- ¿Entró una mujer embarazada diciéndole al acusado que se hiciese cargo del hijo que estaba por parir?

Quinn entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a Brittany. - No… ¿A qué clase de juicios habéis ido vosotras?

- A ninguno. - se encogió de hombros Santana, dándole un sorbo a su zumo - Pero en la televisión siempre pasan esa... - titubeó en el pensamiento - No recuerdo ahora mismo como se llama… Es esa serie de persecuciones policiales con una abogada rubia vestida medio puta.

- Siempre hay rubias medio putas en las series. - acotó Brittany.

_- _Bueno, pues en esa que te digo ocurren cosas similares. - se dio por vencida - El capítulo pasado fue _genial_. - miró a Quinn - Deberías verla, es increíble, podría darte ideas de como actuar ante el juez.

- Por supuesto… - afirmó girando los ojos - Es una serie muy realista.

- ¡Claro que es realista! - exclamó Rachel indignada - Hay un juicio y un acusado que después pasa a ser prófugo. Una persecución, coches volcados, fuego, llamas... - enumeró con los dedos - ¡Como cualquier juicio criminal!

Kurt la miró alzando una ceja, descreído. - Sí, por supuesto. Todos los juicios suelen ser de ese tipo. - le siguió la corriente.

Porque a veces a Rachel Berry era necesario decirle que sí, simplemente para evitar dos horas de intensos argumentos sobre algo que sin duda no era del todo cierto o nada cierto pero de lo que ella estaba completamente convencida de que sí lo era.

- Bueno, ¿y me puedes explicar mejor en que consiste tu lista? – recordó - ¿Y por qué pone 30 cosas que hacer antes del 30 si solo hay 29?

Rachel se sentó en la encimera de su cocina mientras bebía tranquilamente su infusión de menta poleo, su preferida, en su taza con forma de oso polar que le habían regalado sus padres por su cumpleaños.

- Se me perdería la treinta, no sé. - se encogió de hombros, despreocupada - Y consiste simplemente en cosas que siempre he querido hacer y que nunca hice. Ya sabes, estoy cansada de dejar pasar el tiempo. - elevó la vista - Deberías hacer una. Si vas a la cafetería donde yo hice la mía tráele esas galletas a Donna... Realmente te lo agradecería, son sus preferidas.

- Si sigues atiborrando a Donna de esas porquerías en vez de un hurón parecerá una morsa. - un golpe borró la sonrisa de su cara - ¡Aush!

- ¡Suerte que está durmiendo! - lo miró fulminantemente señalándolo con el dedo - No le gustaría escuchar que la has llamado hurón obesa. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué sufra una enfermedad alimenticia por tu culpa?

Si había algo por lo que Rachel era capaz de cambiar su estado habitual de loca pacífica inofensiva, era por Donna. Cuando alguien osaba insultarla cambiaba inmediatamente a loca desquiciada con instintos sicópatas.

Kurt lo sabía, a veces lo olvidaba y el moretón en su hombro fue su condena.

- Entonces... - dijo acariciándose la zona golpeada - Además de hacer trámites sin avisarme y visitar el centro sin contar conmigo. ¿Algo interesante en tu día? - dio un sorbo a su café.

- Conocí a alguien y... – humedeció los labios jugando con sus pies en el aire – La besé.

Escupió el café con torpeza y rápidamente secó sus labios. - ¿Cómo?

- Choqué con una chica, hablé con ella y la besé. Así de sencillo, algo común. – explicó sin demasiados detalles.

- ¿Algo común? – enarcó una ceja - ¡No es algo común! Tardé _diez _citas en dar mi primer beso a Blaine, y tú... ¿has besado a alguien así? ¿Sin más?

- ¡Estaba en mi lista! – intentó justificarse - Y además _quería _hacerlo. Realmente deseaba besarla. Es... Es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida. – suspiró cerrando los párpados hasta escuchar el carraspeo de Kurt - Sí, sé que digo eso de casi todas las mujeres que pasan por ella. ¡Pero ésta lo es!

Él asintió, no muy convencido de que esta afirmación fuese del todo cierta. - ¿Y ella qué hizo? Quedaría sorprendida, imagino.

- No lo sé. Salí corriendo. - prosiguió rápidamente antes de una posible intervención - Luego volví, porque recordé que había olvidado a Donna, además tenía el lápiz de Marley... Y la vi, ahí, sin moverse. Me acerqué y le dije mi nombre. – suspiró en el recuerdo – Aunque no me dio tiempo de escuchar el suyo.

- ¡Planeta real llamando a Abogalandia! - le dijo Santana pasando la mano por su rostro.

Quinn quitó la vista del punto perdido en la pared al que llevaba al menos diez minutos mirando.

- Ese país no existe... - murmuró entre dientes.

- Dios. - suspiró con frustración - Hacerte bromas es_ tan_ frustrante...

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Brittany con interés - No has tocado aún tu pastel. ¿No te gusta?

- No, no. - respondió con rapidez ante la evidente tristeza de su amiga - Quiero decir, tiene muy buena pinta solo... estaba pensando.

Santana metió un nuevo trozo de pastel en su boca, al parecer no había perdido el apetito, por mucha música deprimente que "amenizara" la velada. - ¿En qué?

- Esta mañana me... me pasó algo muy extraño. - titubeó jugando con el anillo en su mano - Una chica... me besó.

- ¿Cómo? - exclamaron ambas al unísono.

- ¿Una acusada? - preguntó Santana sin salir de su asombro y con la boca completamente llena de merengue - ¡No me digas que has besado a una jueza para ganar un caso!

Quinn frunció el ceño. - ¡Claro que no! - exclamó indignada - Conozco a más gente además de acusados, abogados y jueces, ¿eh?

- Eso lo pondría en tela de juicio mi querida abogada... - bromeó Brittany

- ¡No ha lugar! - gritó Santana interrumpiendo el alegato de Quinn - Cuéntamelo todo, con detalle. _¡Ya!_

Ella suspiró, odiaba tener que contar historias, odiaba tener que hablar de sí misma, odiaba tener que compartir historias de sí misma con sus amigas porque era un hecho más que conocido que siempre terminaban bromeando sobre ello.

Eran buenas amigas, eran buenas personas, pero hablar seriamente con ellas era algo bastante imposible. Mucho más si ambas estaban juntas en la misma habitación comiendo un pastel con una "K" de chocolate.

- No hay mucho que contar. - mordió su labio inferior - Fui a tomarme un café antes del juicio, me tropecé con alguien, estropeó mi Armani y después de veinte minutos haciéndome preguntas indiscretas sobre mí y mi vida, simplemente me besó. - extendió las palmas de las manos aún sin poder creérselo - Así, sin más.

- ¿Cronometraste la conversación?

- Ese no es el punto aquí, Britt. - la interrumpió Santana - ¿Fue un beso con lengua?

- "Sí" a la primera pregunta. "Que te importa" a la segunda. - respondió con dureza.

Santana asintió como si ahora ella fuese la dura abogada. A veces Quinn pensaba que habría sido incluso mejor que ella. - Conociéndote, sabía que no contestarías a mi pregunta así que preparé otra. - sonrió satisfecha de sí misma - ¿Te gustó?

- No tuve mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de lo que había pasado. - bajó la vista hasta su trozo de pastel revuelto en el plato - Fue corto. Salió corriendo por la puerta, literalmente. Y después, volvió.

- ¿A besarte de nuevo? – Santana abrió los ojos ampliamente.

Brittany puso su rostro sobre las manos y la miró con una soñadora sonrisa. - ¡Qué romántico!

- ¿Besaste a una mujer sin saber su nombre? ¿Quién demonios te poseyó, Quinn Fabray? - prosiguió en su sorpresa por este acto nada común ni cotidiano - No te habrían drogado en el juzgado, ¿verdad? ¿Estás segura de que estabas despierta? Llevas varias noches sin dormir y...

- ¡Claro que estaba despierta! - suspiró exasperada – Y sí supe su nombre, luego… ¿Por qué os sorprende tanto que una chica desconocida me haya besado?

- ¡Porque hace una década que no te besa nadie!

- ¿Qué es una década?

Santana la miro en silencio durante unos segundos. - Brittany, ahora no es el momento.

- No hace una década, a lo sumo hará ocho meses. - corrigió Quinn comenzando a estar molesta por tantas preguntas - ¿Y qué? ¿Es malo? ¿Tengo que acostarme todos los días con alguien diferente porque si no soy una aburrida?

- ¿Cuánto hace que no tienes relaciones carnales? - giró la vista hacia Brittany - Carnales es sexuales... Antes de que preguntes.

- No iba a preguntar, solo quería decir que está diluviando. - respondió levantándose de la mesa y acercándose hasta la ventana.

Santana observó primero el trasero perfecto de su novia y luego fijó la vista de nuevo en su víctima, dejándole claro que no se conformaría esta vez con una falta de respuesta.

- Quizás nueve o diez meses. No llevo la cuenta. - se mostró despreocupada - ¿Qué más te da? ¿Acaso yo te pregunto cuando las mantienes tú?

- ¡Hoy! Antes de que llegaras... - respondió con una amplia sonrisa fruto del maravilloso recuerdo.

Ambas se observaron en silencio, como esos vaqueros de las películas del Oeste que tanto le gustaban a Britt. Solo faltaba que en sus cartucheras hubiese un revolver y que una gran bola de paja rodase por la alfombra del salón que Quinn había comprado en una subasta benéfica para los niños con fibrosis quística.

- Chicas... - interrumpió Brittany la lucha de poder visual.

- ¿Qué? - respondieron ambas al unísono.

- Creo que está granizando...

- Estás de broma, ¿no? - Santana se levantó rápidamente acercándose hasta el gran ventanal del salón - ¡El jodido repartidor no vendrá a traer las pizzas como siga lloviendo así!

- ¿También queréis pedir pizzas? - preguntó Quinn frunciendo el ceño sin levantarse de su asiento - ¡Os acabáis de comer un pastel entero!

- Cuando tengas relaciones sexuales diarias, entenderás que abre el apetito... - giró hacia ella - Tienes que ir a por las pizzas. - Quinn la miró alzando las cejas y ella se encogió de hombros - Eltráfico es horrible cuando llueve y tú tienes esa moto por la que vendiste tu maravilloso coche, cosa que aún no entiendo, pero ahora parece sernos de utilidad. Debes ir tú.

- ¡Oh! Hay un pajarito mojándose. - acotó Brittany con tristeza.

- No iré a ningún sitio, y menos con esta lluvia. - respondió tajantemente - Si quieres comer pizza ve tú.

Os he hablado del poder de convicción de Santana, ¿verdad?

Si consiguió que el pobre Jimmy comiera chili siendo alérgico, no supuso ningún tipo de dificultad para ella lograr que Quinn fuese en moto diluviando hasta la pizzería mientras ella mantenía relaciones sexuales con Brittany en su sofá. Aunque por supuesto este hecho jamás fue conocido.

- Maldita Santana. - refunfuñó al salir con las dos cajas de pizzas familiares en la mano, colocándose con dificultad el gorro de su impermeable - Ojala nunca se curen tus llagas. Zorra.

Corrió hasta la moto aparcada en la acera intentando refugiarse, sin mucho éxito, de esa lluvia atronadora que azotaba las calles de Boston.

Si había algo que Quinn Fabray odiase más que las ancianas que ralentizaban las colas en los supermercados, que el perro meón de su vecina y que la gente demasiado efusiva, eso era sin duda, la lluvia.

Murmurando improperios que no repetiré por si hay menores delante, guardó las pizzas en el pequeño maletero de su moto e intentó colocarse mejor el impermeable que de poco le estaba sirviendo. Mil dólares gastados en un vestido para después ser manchado por café y sufrir el diluvio universal en su delicada tela italiana.

Una compra inútil, eso había sido, al igual que la maldita moto culpable de que ahora estuviese empapada y no en el calor de su apartamento.

Hay una ley universal, quizás no postulada por ningún matemático o físico pero sí por mí: Cuando las cosas van mal, _siempre_ pueden ir a peor.

Constancia de este hecho es que, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, Quinn Fabray estuviese un segundo después tirada en un charco fruto de un choque fortuito con alguien que, al parecer, o era ciego o estaba demasiado ensimismado para ver a una chica en mitad de la calle con un impermeable amarillo.

O, quizás, simplemente porque este alguien era, nada más y nada menos, que Rachel Berry.

- ¡Oh dios mío! - exclamó rápidamente al sentir el golpe - Venía bailando y cantando. No la vi... Disculpe la torpeza señori...

- ¿Tú? - interrumpió Quinn alzando la vista, aún en el charco con el culo completamente manchado de barro.

- ¡La delincuente abogada! - soltó su peculiar sonora carcajada - ¿Qué haces ahí tirada en el suelo? Levántate, te vas a mojar más. - le tendió su mano.

Quinn frunció el ceño y la tomó refunfuñando entre dientes. - Siempre había querido nadar en un charco y empaparme un día de lluvia.

- ¿En serio? ¡Yo también! - exclamó la loca del café ahora también empujadora hacia charcos - Es sorprendente que tengamos los mismos sueños. - sonrió ampliamente - Por cierto, soy Rachel.

- Sí, eso ya me lo dijiste. - giró los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?

Suspiró pesadamente, esa chica sin duda la sacaba de sus casillas. - Olvídalo.

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas corriendo por la calle? - preguntó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su impermeable rosa chicle - No es que sea muy tarde, pero no es algo común. Aunque he leído en una revista de la peluquería que correr bajo la lluvia purifica la piel. - sonrió ampliamente - ¿Tú también lo has leído? ¿Por eso lo haces?

- No estaba corriendo, he venido a la pizzería. - respondió colocándose bien, de nuevo, el impermeable y sacudiendo, inútilmente, su vestido.

- ¿Eres repartidora? ¿Trabajas aquí en tus ratos libres? - indagó – Mi preferida es la especial vegana, pero sin champiñones. Gracias.

- No, no soy repartidora. - alzó la cabeza, dándose por vencida en su tarea de recomponer el vestido - He venido a por unas pizzas para mis amigas. Y por cierto, debería irme. - se apresuró - Si dejo mucho tiempo a Santana sola con mi frigorífico se come hasta los cubitos de hielo. Literalmente.

Rachel no comprendió que aquello era una despedida y continuó con su cuestionario. - ¿Quién es Santana? ¿Tu mascota?

- Eh... - titubeó confusa - No. Es una de mis amigas.

- ¿Y dónde están las pizzas?

Quinn no comprendía porque aquella desconocida siempre le hacía tantas preguntas. Quizás trabajaba para el FBI o para la CIA. Quizás simplemente era una entrometida. Y sí, Quinn Fabray también odiaba a las entrometidas. En realidad, ¿qué no odiaba Quinn Fabray?

- En la moto. - respondió finalmente tras un breve silencio - Realmente tengo que irme. Ha sido un _placer _volver a encontrarme contigo. Espero que si hay una próxima sea menos accidentada.

- ¿Tienes una moto? - gritó efusiva, mirando a cada lado de la calle - ¿Es ésta? - se acercó observándola como si se tratase de una nave espacial - ¡No puedo creer que tengas una Vespa! ¡Y roja!

- Me la compré hace un año, así evito atascos. - comentó sin darle mucha importancia - Aunque por su culpa he tenido que salir con este día de lluvia.

- No hables así de Otom... - frunció el ceño, sin apartar la vista de la moto y acariciándola como si se tratase de un caballo - Considero que es adorable

- ¿Otom? ¿Quién demonios es Otom? - preguntó confusa.

- ¡Tu moto! - exclamó triunfante - ¿O ya tiene nombre?

- No, no tiene. No suelo ponerle nombres a los objetos inanimados...

- Mal hecho. - alzó la vista mirándola fijamente - ¿Sabes que más allá de ser objetos inanimados, como tú los llamas, también tienen sentimientos?

- No voy a discutirlo contigo, no creo que sea necesario hacerlo cuando llueve de esta forma. - respondió cobijándose en su impermeable.

- No es discutir... Es razonar. - le dijo acercándose hacia ella. Quinn se echó un poco hacia atrás, realmente aquella chica le daba algo de terror - ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en la pobre Otom? Ella también se moja, como tú. Carga con tu peso _todos_ los días. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso se queja? - abrió los ojos dramáticamente - ¡No! Ese objeto inanimado, tiene un motor que sería como su corazoncito... No me extrañaría que se rompiese a medio camino por el dolor que le has causado.

Quinn se quedó en silencio, completamente estupefacta, sabiendo ya con certeza, por si le quedaba algún tipo de duda, que Rachel no estaba muy bien de la cabeza.

- Así mismo me quedaría yo... - sentenció satisfecha ante su mutismo - Y de paso revisaría el liquido de frenos.

- Realmente... Eres una chica extraña.- susurró para sí misma.

Rachel, sin haber oído la reflexión de Quinn y sin decir ni una sola palabra como despedida, se dispuso a seguir con su camino bajo la lluvia sin paraguas. Empapada hasta los huesos pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

Una cosa menos en su lista, un momento más para recordar con esa Polaroid.

Dio un pequeño saltito sobre un charco sintiéndose como Gene Kelly en _Cantando bajo la lluvia_ y giró sobre sí misma agarrada a una farola.

Quinn, tal vez debido al estado febril que una posible gripe le estaba causando o simplemente hipnotizada por la energía y despreocupación de Rachel, se dejó llevar y gritó sin saber muy bien el motivo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! - corrió hasta ella. Rachel paró en seco y se giró - ¿Vas a caminar así? ¿Con esta lluvia? ¿Sin paraguas?

- ¡Esa es la idea! - exclamó felizmente - El agua purifica... ¿Recuerdas lo que te acabo de explicar de la revista? - no obtuvo respuesta y frunció el ceño - La revista de la peluquería...

- Sí, sí. Lo recuerdo. - la interrumpió saliendo de su ensimismamiento - Pero vas a coger un catarro. Ven, te llevo. - dijo caminando hacia la moto - Tengo otro casco detrás.

Rachel no movió ni un músculo y la observó horrorizada - ¿Quieres secuestrarme?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó girándose - ¡Claro que no! Solo... solo no quería que caminases bajo esta lluvia. - la otra chica no dejó de observarla con sospecha - Pero si no confías en mí, no pasa nada. Camina, mójate, _purifícate_.

Lentamente y sin dejar de observar a Quinn se acercó hacia la moto y otra vez la acarició con devoción. - No sé si Otom podrá soportar el peso de las dos...

- Otom puede con mi prima Molly de 120 kilos, no habrá ningún problema. - soltó una leve carcajada.

Rachel dejó de observarla y se arrimó aún más a la Vespa. - ¿Otom? - susurró - ¿Estás de acuerdo con que viaje sobre ti?

¿Realmente estaba hablando con una moto? ¿Estaba acariciándola como a un pequeño perrito abandonado? ¿Estaba consultándole si podía viajar sobre ella? No podía ser, quizás Santana tenía razón y esa chica solo era fruto de su falta de sueño, como el fantasma de las navidades pasadas que llegó al señor Scrooge en Cuento de navidad.

Ella tenía ciertas similitudes con Scrooge, quizás aún estaba dormida y todo eso no había sido nada más que una simple pesadilla. Aunque, por el dolor que sentía en su trasero después de la caída, debía ser una pesadilla _muy_ real.

- ¡Estaríamos encantados de que me llevaras! - exclamó finalmente, dando un saltito de alegría y volviendo, de nuevo, a sobresaltarla por su efusividad.

Había personas extrañas, personas muy extrañas y luego, a años luz, estaba Rachel Berry.

No quiero aburriros y mi ansiedad por contaros como sigue esta historia a veces me juega una mala pasada, por lo tanto simplemente diré: 10 minutos más tarde...

- ¿Te estoy apretando mucho? - preguntó Rachel, aferrada al impermeable de Quinn.

- No, no. Estoy bien.

No era cierto, la estaba asfixiando. Los dos único trozos que había probado del pastel, obligada por Brittany antes de salir para que no le diese una bajada de azúcar, le estaban provocando nauseas; pero no le dijo nada, no sabía muy bien porqué pero le era reconfortante sentir un cuerpo atrás suyo en esa moto, para variar.

Al menos había dejado de llover, solo unas leves gotas caían tímidamente después del gran diluvio universal que había sido testigo de su segundo, y también accidentado, encuentro.

- ¿Por dónde tengo que tirar ahora? - consultó girando levemente la vista, paradas en un semáforo.

- Por la izquierda... - respondió - ¡No! Por la derecha. - rectificó de un grito que casi la deja sorda a pesar de llevar el caso - Sí, sí, sí... A la derecha.

Quinn miró el semáforo que finalmente estaba en verde. - ¿Segura?

- Sí. Solo que este casco... - intentó colocárselo debidamente pero volvió a caerse hacia delante tapándole los ojos - Me queda algo grande y no me deja ver bien. ¡Derecha! - gritó de nuevo señalando con el dedo.

- ¡Te he oído! Estaba esperando para poder girar. Existen unas normas de circulación, ¿sabes?

- ¿En serio? ¿Las motos también tienen normas? - preguntó sorprendida, levantando de nuevo el casco que ya prácticamente le tapaba toda la cara - Nunca había montado en una. ¡Es como mi primera vez! - exclamó entusiasmada pegando un pequeño saltito en el asiento - ¿Cómo haces para mantener el equilibrio? ¿Me enseñas a andar en Otom?

- Otro día. - arqueó las cejas - Otom está algo cansada.

Rachel asintió en el entendimiento. - Pobrecita... Deben pesarle las pizzas.

- Sí... Debe ser eso. - rió para sí misma.

Había algo extraño en esa risa, no porque tuviese una carcajada estridente como la de Rachel, sino por qué Quinn Fabray no reía fácilmente. Solo Brittany conseguía sacarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando, y era más por lo ridículo de sus cuestionamientos y reflexiones que por otra cosa. Sin embargo, esa desconocida que le había destrozado su traje de Armani, dos veces, había conseguido hacerle reír, también dos veces.

Todo un logro, creedme.

- ¡Es aquí! - exclamó señalando de nuevo - ¡El edifico con ventanas azules!

Quinn fue parando lentamente y aparcó cerca de la acera, quitándose el casco y bajando rápidamente para ayudarle. Podía no ser la persona más divertida de la faz de la tierra pero, sin duda, era muy atenta.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y Rachel le tendió el casco con una inmensa sonrisa.

- Bueno... Pues sana y salva. - anunció Quinn triunfante, como si aquel camino en vez de una carretera de Boston hubiese sido una selva llena de minas anti-personas - Te aconsejo que te seques rápido si no quieres que...

No pudo terminar su frase. Una vez más, unos labios estaban estampados inesperadamente contra los suyos. Esta vez de una forma más dulce que la de aquella mañana, sin embargo, igualmente rápida y casi imperceptible.

O al menos, para Quinn Fabray, el beso había sido quizás demasiado efímero y fugaz.

- Gracias por cuidar de mí. - le susurró apartándose sin borrar la sonrisa.

Y, como siempre, se fue sin más. Dejando, también como siempre, a una Quinn completamente descolocada e inmóvil.

Después de algunos segundos o quizás minutos, lentamente, giró sobre sí misma para ver si la causante de su petrificación seguía ahí. Ni rastro de la chica, se había esfumado. _Otra vez_.

Tocó sus labios con delicadeza, quizás para convencerse de que Rachel no era "El fantasma de los besos robados en Navidad" o una aparición fruto de sus noches en vela preparando aquel maldito, pera ya ganado, caso. Y, sin saber porqué, sonrió.

Se montó en su moto, se puso el casco y, mirando una vez más a aquel viejo edificio marrón de ventanas azules, se dirigió hacia su apartamento donde la esperarían unas hambrientas amigas practicando relaciones sexuales sobre su encimera.

En el segundo piso de éste, Rachel Berry abrió la puerta, colgó su empapado impermeable rosa en el perchero y sacó aquel arrugado papel de pedidos de su bolsillo tachando dos nuevos puntos.

Aquella desconocida, de la cual no sabía ni siquiera el nombre, había cumplido en un solo día, sin saberlo, tres de las cuatro cosas que había borrado de su lista.

17. Caminar bajo la lluvia sin paraguas sin importar si me mojo. **Hecho.**

2. Montar en una Vespa roja**. Hecho.**

* * *

Martes 4/12


	3. Close your eyes

Tres

_Viernes, 17 de Diciembre_

* * *

"Una fría mañana de Diciembre, como todos los días, la señora Hamilton bajaba por las escaleras para prepararle el desayuno a su marido, Robert, cuando de repente cayó rondado estrepitosamente. Pero no se trató de un simple traspiés, había sufrido un infarto.

El hombre la vio y con sus últimas fuerzas la sujetó, llevándola con dificultad hacia su vieja camioneta. Condujo a toda velocidad, sin esperar semáforos, sin mirar señales, sin pensar en nada más que en salvar la vida de su esposa, hasta que finalmente llegó al hospital.

Pero, para su desgracia, nada podía hacerse. Ya había fallecido.

Durante el entierro, decidió guardar silencio. Con la mirada perdida y muerto en vida, evitó las lágrimas atoradas en su garganta. Nada quedaba por decir, nada quedaba por vivir, él también se había marchado aquella mañana, con ella.

Esa misma noche, sus hijos se reunieron con él en esa habitación repleta de dolor y nostalgia, con hermosas anécdotas, se encargaron de recordar su memoria.

Hablaron de su sonrisa, hablaron de su vitalidad, hablaron de como siempre sabía que decir en el momento justo y necesario, hablaron de como las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo sin ella. Cientos de recuerdos fueron rememorados hasta que Robert decidió intervenir, exigiendo que lo llevasen de inmediato hasta el cementerio.

- Papá... Son las once de la noche, no podemos ir al cementerio a esta hora. – le explicó uno de los hijos.

Él lo miró y un brillo diferente se hizo presente en sus ojos cansados.

- No discutáis conmigo, por favor. No discutáis con el hombre que acaba de perder a la mujer con quien compartió cincuenta y cinco años. – agregó con voz queda.

Inmediatamente se produjo un respetuoso silencio y nadie osó volver a contradecirlo. Si deseaba ir al cementerio así sería, cumplir su voluntad era lo menos que podían hacer para paliar aquel dolor.

Llegaron y hablaron con el vigilante nocturno. Junto a una linterna, caminaron solemnemente hacia su tumba. Él se arrodilló frente a la lápida, la acarició con dulzura, rezó y se giró hacia sus hijos.

- Han sido cincuenta y cinco años... – una lágrima muda rodó por su mejilla – Nadie puede hablar del verdadero amor si no sabe lo que es compartir la vida con la misma persona día tras día.

Todos observaban la escena, conmovidos, llenos de una emoción inexplicable. Robert hizo una pausa y se reincorporó lentamente.

- Rose y yo estuvimos juntos en aquella crisis donde el trabajo escaseó de golpe. Tuvimos que hacer las maletas, vender la casa y mudarnos a otra ciudad lejos de todo cuanto habíamos conocido. Compartimos la alegría de veros crecer, terminar vuestras carreras, incluso lloramos uno al lado del otro ante la partida de muchos de nuestros seres queridos. - sonrió levemente - Rezamos juntos en la sala de espera de algunos hospitales, nos apoyamos en el dolor, nos abrazamos en cada Navidad, nos besamos cada nuevo año y perdonamos nuestros errores. – tragó saliva e inspiró profundamente – Hijos… Ahora que se ha marchado, estoy contento. ¿Sabéis por qué?

Ninguno se atrevió a opinar, el llanto azotaba aquel lugar a la intemperie. Solo podían escucharse el silencio y los incontenibles sollozos.

- Porque se fue antes que yo. – continuó con un suspiro – Rose por suerte no ha tenido que vivir la agonía y el dolor de enterrarme, de quedarse sola después de mi partida. – sonrió de nuevo – Seré yo quien pase por eso, y le doy gracias a Dios. La amo tanto que jamás me hubiese perdonado hacerla sufrir de esa manera.

Los rostros de sus cinco hijos estaban empapados en lágrimas, y ese suspiro final culminó en un abrazo conjunto.

- Todo estará bien… Ahora podemos volver a casa. – indicó con una sonrisa."

Rachel paró la lectura y alzó la vista. Esos rostros, arrugados por los años, observándola con los ojos colmados de gotas silenciosas, le hacían entender que ellos sí creían en un amor para toda la vida.

Humedeció los labios y se dispuso a terminar con el texto. El timbre sonó en la gran sala común.

Se había acabado su tiempo. Por suerte para ella.

Todos corrieron, no literalmente por supuesto, para abrazarla con cariño y agradecerle su gran labor. Llevaba cinco meses acudiendo a ese asilo al sur de Boston para leer y hacerles compañía, fruto de su empeño en ayudar a los más necesitados. La adoraban, la llamaban _"El ángel lector"_, sobrenombre al que ella siempre respondía con una tímida sonrisa.

Sin embargo, aquel día, no podía sonreir. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, o quizás sí pero no quería pensar detenidamente en ello.

Aquella lectura sobre el amor verdadero le había tocado una parte de sí misma que jamás dejaba que nada ni nadie rozase siquiera. Cientos de capas se interponían entre el mundo real y todos esos sentimientos agolpados en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Sus miedos y sus temores siempre estaban ocultos tras un entusiasmo desbordante y un empeño constante en disfrutar de cada uno de los minutos de su vida. Pero, a veces, la desazón y la desesperanza la golpeaban sin poder evitarlo.

Aquel viernes, a las doce de la mañana en ese asilo con olor a años pasados y sueños rotos, fue uno de esos tristes días.

Sé que os he dicho que Rachel Berry no creía en el amor desde los catorce años, después de lo sucedido con los padres de Jonny, pero lo que no os he contado es que en aquel momento no creía en el amor simplemente porque no podía permitírselo.

Y, como dicen los grandes periodistas, hasta aquí puedo leer.

Dejó el libro en la pequeña estantería de la sala y, tras un largo suspiro, tomó sus cosas para marcharse finalmente, mientras de fondo Frank Sinatra amenizaba la mañana con su _I Can't Stop Loving You__._ Tontas canciones de amor, sin duda las detestaba.

Una silueta conocida se interpuso en su campo de visión cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, una silueta conocida de alguien que, al parecer, no dejaba de perseguirla allá donde fuese.

Aquella chica desconocida, de rostro hermoso y Vespa roja, estaba arrodilla mientras tomaba la mano de una señora que debía rondar los setenta años. La conocía, conocía a todos y cada uno de los ancianitos de aquella residencia. Se trataba de la señora Boothe, alguien quizás no tan mayor como muchos de los que estaban en ese lugar pero que, sin embargo, no podía ni hablar ni moverse debido a una parálisis cerebral que la había dejado en estado completamente vegetativo.

Todos tenían un sobrenombre en ese asilo, el de esa señora era _"La dama silenciosa"._ Algo tétrico para su gusto, aún así un nombre completamente acertado.

Observó desde la lejanía la escena, mientras se preguntaba que hacía ella allí y porque actuaba de forma tan cariñosa con aquella mujer que jamás recibía visitas. En los cinco meses que llevaba nunca había visto que nadie hablase o tratase con ella, y Rachel siempre sentía lastima por su soledad, sentada esperando a que finalmente llegase su hora. Resignada. Muerta en vida.

La enfermera se despidió de la chica con una sonrisa y llevó a _"La dama silenciosa"_ hasta su pequeño lugar al lado de la ventana, donde pasaba su tiempo observando el viejo roble del patio trasero.

Rachel inspiró profundamente, apretó su bolso contra el costado y con la cabeza alta se dirigió hacia ella. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estás persiguiendo? - le preguntó bruscamente - ¿Eres una especie de acosadora?

Quinn alzó la vista del suelo y la miró confusa.

Le había sorprendido ver como la loca de la cafetería estaba en aquella residencia. Había escuchado desde un lugar seguro la historia que con tanto amor y dedicación había leído para aquellos ancianitos, y también se había preguntado que hacía ella allí y porqué perdía su mañana del viernes en leer a completos desconocidos.

No, no le había sorprendido que la saludase, estaba esperando sin saberlo que así fuera; aún así, esa actitud dura y un tanto agresiva, tan diferente a su espontaneidad y efervescencia, la había dejado de piedra.

Otra vez.

- Eh... No. - titubeó frunciendo el ceño - Estaba visitando a alguien.

Rachel la miró alzando las cejas, incrédula. - Sí, claro... - soltó una risa irónica - Típica excusa de acosadores. A ver... ¿A quién?

- Me acabas de ver... Estaba despidiéndome.

- Ósea que sabías que estaba aquí... - entrecerró los ojos.

Quinn tragó saliva con fuerza, la había descubierto.

Hay algo que debéis saber sobre Quinn Fabray, siempre que se siente entre la espada y la pared, sin dudarlo, saca las garras.

Lo hacía desde que era una adolescente y todos se burlaban de ella en el instituto por llevar unas zapatillas pasadas de moda herencia de su tía Poly. Era un mecanismo de autodefensa que siempre había utilizado para que jamás nadie osase atacarla. Un mecanismo que sin duda le era muy útil cuando estaba en un juicio, un mecanismo que intentaba por todos los medios no utilizar en su vida diaria pero que Rachel había activado sin saberlo.

- ¿De verdad crees que perdería mi preciado tiempo en perseguirte? - rió con ironía. Pero Rachel, lejos de tomar eso como un comentario sarcástico, asintió convencida - Quizás la que me acosa eres tú. Es mucha casualidad vernos tres veces en menos de día y medio, ¿no?

- ¿Yo? - alzó las cejas - Vengo todos los viernes sin falta desde hace seis meses. Bueno tal vez cinco... ¡Da igual! - exclamó alzando los brazos - Es la primera vez que te veo y realmente lleva a que sospeche. Eres abogada, deberías saberlo, son pruebas circunstanciales. - sonrió con cierta petulancia - ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué es tu abuela?

- No, te digo que no es asunto tuyo a quién visite o no. - sonrió satisfecha de sí misma poniéndose su abrigo negro y su bufanda roja - Tengo prisa, adiós.

Rachel se quedó completamente patidifusa al ver la forma en la que la había tratado y como se marchaba de esa residencia dejándola con la palabra en la boca, y bien sé que jamás puede dejarse a Rachel Berry con algo que decir.

- Arrogante. - dijo cruzándose de brazos, ofendida.

Quinn se paró en seco y giró lentamente entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Perdona?

- Sí, te perdono. - alzó la cabeza con orgullo caminando hacia la puerta - Adiós.

- Lunática. - imitó Quinn cuando pasó por su lado.

Esta vez fue Rachel quien detuvo su paso y la miró incrédula - ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Quinn sonrió satisfecha al recibir la reacción esperada - Lu-ná-ti-ca - remarcó con los labios a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Rachel no era una persona agresiva, jamás hubiese hecho daño ni una mosca, pero había dos cosas que no consentía: Una, que insultasen a Donna. Dos, que la llamasen lunática. Por lo tanto, su estado pasó inmediatamente de loca pacífica inofensiva a loca desquiciada con instintos sicópatas.

Y Quinn no era Kurt, con ella no tenía porqué controlarse.

- Mira... - la fulminó con la mirada - Yo tengo ciertos privilegios aquí. Soy prácticamente una empleada más, aunque no me paguen. Dudo que quieras que te prohíban la entrada para ver a tu abuelita.

- Primero, no es mi abuelita. - corrigió sin variar su tono un tanto déspota y soberbio - Segundo, no muestras mucho respeto con lo que haces si hablas de una persona enferma de esa manera tan despectiva. Quizás deba decirle al director, que casualmente es uno de mis clientes, que vigile mejor a quien tiene como voluntarios. - sonrió con malicia - ¿Te parece?

Rachel alzó el dedo para decir algo, moviendo la boca una y otra vez; pero no había manera, la había dejado completamente sin palabras, por eso solo pudo musitar un gruñido frustrado que imagino sonaría algo así como...

- Argg.

Tras esto Quinn de nuevo se sintió en la cima del mundo por haber salido ganadora de esa lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de dos egocéntricas orgullosas sin remedio. Caminó hacia la puerta moviendo las caderas con una sensualidad desbordante. Eso no fue algo premeditado, ser sensual simplemente iba en su ADN.

Pero, lo que Quinn no sabía era que a Rachel Berry nunca se la podía dejar sin palabras. Era la tercera cosa que jamás consentía.

Por lo tanto caminó agresivamente apretando los puños hasta llegar a la puerta, sin importarle que Quinn estuviese pasando por ella. Ambas comenzaron un torpe y bochornoso forcejeo en el intento de salir al mismo tiempo.

Era imposible, ninguna cedía y si seguían así tendrían que llamar a los bomberos.

- Podríamos pasar si tuvieses el culo más pequeño. - refunfuñó Rachel con el rostro arrugado por el esfuerzo.

- ¿Puedes dejar de empujar hacia adelante? - protestó - Si dejaras de hacerlo quizás podríamos salir antes de año nuevo.

- Si empujo hacia delante, saldremos despedidas por impulso. ¡Es lógica pura! - forcejeó con más fuerza. Quinn a regañadientes hizo lo dicho y, finalmente, salieron hacia el exterior - ¿Ves?

Frunció el ceño, disgustada, y colocó bien su abrigo. Odiaba a esa chica, no la conocía de nada pero la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. O quizás no tanto, pero así le gustaba creerlo.

- ¿Entonces vienes todos los viernes? - preguntó altivamente - Lo digo para así no venir ninguno más y nos ahorramos todo este numerito, ¿qué te parece?

Rachel la observó en silencio y toda esa ira que hacía dos segundos se veía en su empeño por salir, se desvaneció por completo.

- No tengo ganas de pelear... - dijo casi en un susurro tocando sus sienes con los dedos - Tengo un mal día y prefiero ignorar cualquier comentario de tu parte.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? Ya sé... - sonrió para sí misma - Te sentó mal la pizza especial vegana porque no le quitaste los champiñones. - la otra chica la miró fulminantemente - ¡Era broma! Solo quería hacerte reír...

- No me pasa nada en particular. - respondió con desgana - Aprecio mucho tu intento de hacerme reír pero realmente preferiría estar sola. Después de todo es la única manera en la que sé estar. - susurró.

Quinn la miró e intentó entender por qué aquel cambio de humor tan repentino.

¿Dónde estaba la loca de la cafetería? ¿Y esa chica enérgica de la noche anterior? No entendía por qué pero sintió curiosidad por saber que le ocurría, curiosidad que jamás había sentido por nada ni nadie a no ser que estuviese dentro de un juzgado.

- Yo... - titubeó apoyándose en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos - Siento si antes me he puesto un poco tonta, a veces no sé tratar con la gente. Por lo tanto te entiendo, sé lo que es preferir estar sola.

Rachel alzó la vista - No, te aseguro que no lo sabes. - sonrió sin gracia - Dudo mucho que algún día termines como estos ancianos, dudo mucho que yo termine siquiera como ellos. - Quinn frunció el ceño confusa - Nada. No me hagas caso. - dijo echando a andar.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio? - se movió rápidamente de su lugar contra la puerta.

- Tengo mi bicicleta. - la señaló, colocada a pocos metros de ella - Se llama _Yellow_. Me gusta el color amarillo, me da vida. - suspiró y se acercó hasta la bici - ¿Realmente estabas visitando a esa señora?

- Claro, no te acoso, te lo prometo. - alzó las manos como gesto de defensa - Era... era mi profesora en la universidad, soy lo que soy hoy gracias a ella.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por su bienestar? - arrugó la frente - Si es que a eso se le puede llamar bienestar... ¿No tiene familia?

- No tiene a nadie. Nunca se casó, nunca tuvo hijos... - respondió con tristeza - Bueno, tenía a su perro pero no puede tenerlo en la residencia. Tampoco creo que note mucho su falta. - elevó los hombros con resignación - Y me preocupo porque fue una gran profesora, la mejor que he tenido, y realmente es una pena ver como alguien que antes estaba tan llena de vida ahora está en ese estado. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué vienes?

- No sé realmente porqué lo hago. Simplemente es un sentimiento que nace de mí. - apretó su pecho - ¿Nunca tienes instintos o reaccionas que no puedes explicar? Los veo aquí... Sin nada ni nadie y pienso en como me sentiría yo en su lugar. ¿Y sabes qué? - hizo un mohín con los labios - Moriría de tristeza.

- Es un poco deprimente pero... bueno, han vivido, al menos le quedan los recuerdos. - intentó animarla.

Sin embargo, de nuevo, no tuvo mucho éxito en su cometido.

- No siempre son suficientes. - quitó el candado de su bicicleta - Te besaría, pero realmente hoy no me apetece.

Y, como las otras dos veces, de nuevo se fue sin más.

Quinn observó como se marchaba con su bicicleta amarilla y su abrigo estridente de colores, sin saber que de nuevo había logrado lo imposible: dejarla completamente petrificada.

¿Qué tenía esa chica? ¿Estaba bien de la cabeza? ¿Por qué primero era dulce, luego alocada después agresiva y finalmente triste? Tres encuentros con ella en un día y medio, todos ellos se había mostrado de forma completamente distinta.

Quinn Fabray jamás había sentido curiosidad por nada ni nadie, menos cuando se trataba de Rachel Berry.

- Llegas tarde.

- Mejor no preguntes... - respondió Rachel

Kurt estaba secándose con su toalla después de una exhausta pero productiva clase de baile. Había leído en una revista que bailar alargaba la vida y Kurt Hummel ante todo quería vivir, _para siempre_.

Guardó silencio pacientemente esperando lo que sabía iba a suceder de un momento a otro. Rachel no se conformaría con una respuesta tan simple y escueta. Nunca tenía una respuesta de menos de diez palabras. La conocía la perfección.

Y, por supuesto, no se equivocó.

- Me he encontrado con la chica de ayer, ¿y sabes qué me llamó? ¡Lunática! ¡A mí! - gritó después de su solemne silencio - No, no. No me lo podía creer. Y encima después no me dejaba salir del asilo. ¡Nos quedamos atascadas cinco minutos! - rió negando con la cabeza - ¿Y sabes lo peor de todo? Luego, fuera, quería hacerse la buena persona, la simpática, la mujer agradable. - giró los ojos - Pero no me la creí, no me creo nada de esa chica, por mucho que diga que fue a ver a su ex-profesora creo firmemente que es una acosadora. Quizás debería de haber llamado al FBI... - frunció el ceño – Por cierto, buenos días.

- Buenos días. - respondió como si tal cosa, más que acostumbrado a sus cambios repentinos - Disculpa que este algo transpirado, la clase de hoy fue bastante intensa. - sonrió satisfecho - ¿Algo más además de esto? Te noto extrañamente extraña.

Rachel bajó la vista al suelo y frunció el ceño - No. Bueno sí. En realidad... ¡No sé!

- ¿Rachel? - entrecerró los ojos - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ha mordido Donna? Aún no sé si ese animal está vacunado o no.

- Kurt por tu bien te aconsejo que ahora mismo no insultes a Donna. - alzó la vista mirándolo fulminantemente. Él asintió en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que decidiese contarle lo que le pasaba - Yo... solo estuve leyendo en el asilo, como hago cada viernes, y me di cuenta de algo de lo que nunca había sido del todo consciente.

- ¿De qué?

- Ellos no tienen problemas de salud, al menos la mayoría. - respondió con tristeza - No tienen más que una tos aguda y artrosis en las rodillas, nada que les impida salir fuera y disfrutar del mundo que les rodea. Sin embargo ahí están, cada día, cada noche, encerrados entre esas cuatro paredes, esperando el momento en el que les llegue su hora. - volvió de nuevo la vista al suelo - Demasiado cansados para vivir lo que les queda, viviendo de recuerdos de lo que un día fueron pero ya nunca volverán a ser. Es... es tan triste, Kurt.

- Parece un discurso de Obama...

Rachel alzó la vista y arrugó la frente. - Estoy hablando en serio.

- Yo también. ¿Te has vuelto en contra de los asilos de ancianos?

- No. Solo... - titubeó en el pensamiento - Da igual, no me entiendes. ¿Podemos irnos a casa? Estoy algo cansada.

- Un momento. - exclamó girando la vista hacia atrás y tomándola por el brazo - Quiero que conozcas a la mejor bailarina de los últimos veinte años. Mejor que Beyoncé, te lo juro.

Rachel rodó los ojos.

¿No entendía que quería marchase? ¿No comprendía que no se sentía bien? Kurt podía ser su mejor amigo pero a veces era algo insensible con respecto a sus sentimientos, aunque quizás el hecho de que ella nunca hablase de lo que sentía dificultaba mucho su entendimiento.

Arrastrada por él, terminó frente a una chica alta, rubia de cuerpo atlético que la miraba con una inocente y dulce sonrisa.

- Rach, esta es Brittany S. Pierce. - anunció Kurt - Sí, ¡como Britney! - exclamó entusiasmado - Britt, esta es Rachel Berry, ella no tiene ningún nombre parecido a ninguna estrella del pop.

De nuevo giró los ojos y tendió la mano a la Britney 2.0. De no ser porque su amigo era 100% gay, hubiese pensado que estaba completamente enamorado de su profesora. Siempre hablaba de ella, siempre la adulaba y le contaba lo amable que era y lo genial que se sentía desde que acudía a sus clases de baile moderno. Era su tema de conversación preferido después de las últimas tendencias en moda para hombres menores de treinta.

Finalmente la había conocido, quizás así paraba un poco.

- Encantada Rachel. - la saludó amablemente - ¿También quieres dar clases con nosotros?

- No, no. - negó rápidamente con una sonrisa forzada - El baile nunca fue mi fuerte, tengo un grave problema de descoordinación motora. Pero gracias, seguro que eres una profesora estupenda. - se giró para mirar a Kurt - ¿Podemos irnos ya?

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? - frunció el ceño - Si no tienes nada que hacer, _nunca_ tienes nada que hacer.

- Lo sé pero estoy cansada... - se quejó infantilmente - Me duelen las piernas, me duele la cabeza, tengo hambre, sueño, nauseas.

- Dios... - suspiró con frustración - Hoy estás insoportable.

- Si quieres puedo darte un vaso de agua. - acotó Brittany, intentando ayudar.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. - No, solo quiero llegar a casa y estar con Donna.

- ¡Ah! Entiendo. ¿Tu novia?

- Su hurón. - aclaró Kurt.

- ¡Oh dios mío! - exclamó entusiasmada - ¿Tienes un hurón? - Rachel asintió lentamente con la cabeza, algo sorprendida ante aquel grito, quizás porque no había salido de sus propios labios - Siempre he querido tener uno pero San dice que es muy poco higiénico y que si lo tuviésemos ya no podríamos mantener relaciones sexuales por toda la casa.

Sí, por si os quedaba algún tipo de duda, esta Brittany también es la Brittany novia de Santana, mejor amiga de Quinn Fabray. Curioso, ¿verdad?

Rachel miró consternada a Kurt quien se encogió de hombros. No entendía el porqué de esa sorpresa, Britt no era mucho más entusiasta de lo que lo era ella.

- ¿Nos podemos ir ya? - susurró casi desesperada.

- ¿Sabes lo que necesitas? Una novia. - dijo molesto por su insistencia en irse a casa - Sí, no me mires así. Y si no es una novia al menos alguien que no sea una de esas mujerzuelas a las que conoces en esos bares cutres a los que vas o, lo que es aún peor, completas desconocidas de las que no sabes siquiera el nombre. - alzó las cejas - Tú ya me entiendes...

Rachel frunció el ceño dispuesta a hacer una réplica, pero se vio interrumpida por un nuevo grito.

- ¡Tengo una amiga en la misma situación!

- ¿Si? - preguntó Kurt interesado - ¿Crees que podría quedar con mi amiga Rach?

- No gracias. - sonrió forzada a Brittany para luego mirar fulminantemente a Kurt - No necesito a nadie, solo necesito que vayamos a casa.

- Sí, lo necesitas y lo sabes. - respondió convencido para volver de nuevo la vista a su profesora - Háblame de tu amiga.

Como ya os dije en el capítulo anterior Kurt Hummel fue el que puso la primera piedra a una serie de casualidades que llevarían a otro encuentro fortuito. Él no lo sabía por supuesto, mucho menos Brittany, ni siquiera Rachel, pero aquella mañana en la que decidió buscar novia a su mejor amiga para que dejase de refunfuñar con el hecho de irse a casa fue el principio oficial de nuestra historia.

Sí, ya se habían encontrado tres veces en un día y medio pero, quizás, sin la intervención de nuestro personaje secundario jamás se hubiesen vuelto a ver; o tal vez sí, eso nunca lo sabremos.

- Es hermosa. - continúo Brittany - Algo perfeccionista y un poco maniática a veces, pero igualmente hermosa. Puede parecer un poco seria y vestir demasiado formal, y quizás su ceño fruncido a la larga le cause arrugas, pero creo que encajaría con alguien como ella. - sonrió asintiendo convencida - Necesita aire fresco, necesita desmelenarse un poco. Además, estoy segura de que amará a Donna.

Nota al margen: Esta última afirmación de Brittany no fue del todo acertada.

Sigamos.

Si algo caracterizaba a Kurt, además de su gusto casi obsesivo por la moda, era aquello: unir parejas. Era casamentero por naturaleza. Siempre buscándole su media naranja a los solteros, separando a los divorciados para darles aire fresco y animándolos a vivir. Así era él. Un alma libre. No tan libre desde que estaba con Blaine, pero libre al fin y al cabo.

Su trabajo en la revista Vogue lo había catapultado a la cima de la moda, ahora era el sub-director de su sucursal en Boston, por lo tanto el dinero no era un bien escaso en su vida. Rachel, quien al parecer vivía del aire, dependía en demasía de su amigo/vecino quien jamás dejaba una factura sin pagar, ni su frigorífico vacío, por supuesto. _"Barrigas llenas, corazones contentos"_ repetía siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

Así era nuestro tercer personaje secundario. Abierto, compañero, soñador, Cupido sin remedio, delirante y completamente gay. Y, como todo gay, su insistencia y ocurrencias a veces podía llegar a límites insospechados.

- ¡Oh eso es genial! - exclamó dando un pequeño saltito - Podemos... ¡No! - abrió la boca ampliamente - Acabo de tener una idea brillante. ¿Tú no tenías algo sobre una cita a ciegas en tu lista? - le consultó a Rachel que había observado sin mucho interés la escena.

- Si pero... realmente no sé porque he puesto ese punto.

- Si lo pusiste por algo sería, quizás tu subconsciente te dijo que ya estabas cansada de echar polvos en probadores de tiendas de lencería. - respondió tajantemente. Rachel alzó la vista clavando sus ojos en él, completamente ruborizada - No me mires así, sabes que es cierto. ¡Oh! - exclamó de repente. El sonido de su teléfono móvil interrumpió su alegato - Un momento, es Blaine.

Y así, dándole su toalla sudada, corriendo a la llamada de su gran y adorado amor, Kurt dejó sola a Rachel con Britney 2.0, quien distraída movía la cabeza de un lado para otro al ritmo de una música inexistente mientras comía alegremente una piruleta. O, tal vez, compenetrada con _Dinosaur_ que sonaba de fondo en una de las habitaciones. ¿Qué clase de canción es esa?

Rachel se preguntaba si aquella chica estaba bien de la cabeza, y es algo curioso que ella misma cuestionase la salud mental de otra persona, pero así fue. Su sospecha incrementó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que Brittany estaba mirando a un punto perdido de la habitación, con los ojos entrecerrados, observando con interés una gran maceta con un helecho plantado.

- ¿San? - preguntó confusa.

¿Su novia era una planta? ¿Su novia era una planta y ella era la lunática? Kurt tenía que dejar de asistir a esas clases; él tampoco se destacaba por tener la cabeza muy en su sitio, no era recomendable ese tipo de compañías.

- ¿Cómo me has reconocido? – susurró Santana, abandonando su puesto de espionaje - Me he llevado veinte minutos mirándome al espejo para asegurarme de que pasaría desapercibida... – se centró en Rachel, quien parecía petrificada - ¿Tú quién eres?

- Soy Ra...

- ¡Eres tú! – gritó, abalanzándose sobre ella - Contigo quería yo hablar. ¿Qué pretendes con mi novia? ¿Por qué le regalas peluches? ¡Soy de Lima Heights, hermana! Y no te conviene saber lo que allí le hacemos a las enanas narigonas roba-novias ¡como tú! – concluyó señalándola.

Rachel quedó estupefacta.

No por el susto, no porque se sintiese amenazada, no porque tuviese miedo, simplemente era bastante extraño recibir aquellos gritos y reproches de una mujer vestida con una inmensa gabardina, sombrero a juego y gafas de sol oscuras. Más que alguien a quien temer parecía el mismísimo inspector Gadget.

- Santana te lo pido por favor... - irrumpió Brittany intentando contener la ira de su novia

¿Santana? Pensó Rachel para sí misma, pero inmediatamente olvidó porqué ese nombre le resultaba tan familiar en su mente. Su virtud por recordarlos, claramente, brillaba por su ausencia.

- Ni siquiera es mi alumna, la acabo de conocer. – agregó Britt ante tal bochorno.

Y aquellas palabras parecieron ser mágicas.

El cuerpo de Santana recobró la paz, inexistente en ella pero un intento de tal, y giró sobre sí misma hacia esos ojos azules que la miraban detenidamente. A decir verdad, varias personas más estaban mirándola y, ser el centro de atención por culpa de un ataque de celos, no era una de sus formas favoritas de llamar la atención.

- ¿A no? – enarcó una ceja y miró de nuevo a Rachel.

La mirada de Santana subió lentamente por el diminuto y encogido cuerpo de su víctima. Analizó cada extremidad, cada gesto, cada silencio, e inclusive, cada respiro. Presionó el ceño y lejos de brindarle una disculpa, lejos de ser cordial o mostrarse avergonzada por su actitud desquiciada, volvió al ataque.

- ¿Y por qué tiene una puta toalla? – elevó el mentón con soberbia - Vamos, responde a eso.

- Gracias. – irrumpió Kurt haciéndose con el objeto en disputa y sonriendo hacia Rachel.

Santana giró hacia él y en silencio comprendió que se trataba del dueño de esa toalla. Volvió a presionar el ceño y, una vez más, lejos de una disculpa, volvió a estallar.

- ¿Él es el del peluche? – indagó hacia Brittany, quien permanecía al margen completamente avergonzada.

- ¡Estás obsesionada! - explotó alzando los brazos.

- ¿De qué peluche estamos hablando? – irrumpió Rachel, aún desorientada en la disputa.

Kurt las miró confuso, sin entender absolutamente nada. En otro momento hubiese indagado, también era curioso por naturaleza, pero en aquel instante tenía algo más importante entre manos - Podemos, por favor, ¿seguir hablando de tu amiga? – comentó ansioso - Es algo que me interesa, mi amiga lo necesita.

- Yo no nece...

- Cállate. – la irrumpió.

- ¿Qué amiga? – preguntó Santana, aún con un ojo sobre Kurt y Rachel. No quería perderlos de vista. No se fiaba de un, aparentemente, gay y menos de su amiga narigona. Narigona y enana.

- ¿Quién va a ser? – Brittany rodó los ojos. - ¡Q! ¿Tenemos otra amiga?

- ¿Qué creéis que le parecería una cita a ciegas? – insistió Kurt, con una persistencia que Rachel empezaba a odiar.

- ¿Q? ¿Cita a ciegas? – la cara de Santana estaba desencajada por la confusión - No entiendo nada.

- La amiga de Kurt, quien no me ha regalado ningún jodido peluche, está buscando una cita a ciegas... – explicó Brittany con pesadez.

- ¡No estoy buscando nada!

- Entonces Kurt y yo hemos decidido que Q sería la persona indicada. – concluyó con una sonrisa, obviamente, ignorando a Rachel como todo lo que llevaban de conversación.

- ¿De dónde conoce Q a estos dos? – menospreció, mirándolos de reojo.

- De ningún lado. ¡Por eso es a ciegas! – chocó las palmas a causa de la emoción - Estás algo lenta hoy, ¿eh?

- He hablado con Blaine y tengo el sitio perfecto que, además, tacharía otra cosa de tu lista. – canturreó felizmente, y tocó la punta de la nariz de Rachel - ¿Ves? Dime que no soy el mejor amigo de la historia.

- No quiero una cita a ciegas Kurt. – susurró, con los ojos abiertos completamente - Y menos con la amiga de una loca que quiere descuartizarme por no sé que historia de un peluche...

Rachel tuvo suerte de que no escuchase aquel comentario. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que Santana hubiese sido capaz de hacerle en caso de haberla oído. Yo tampoco lo sé, pero me hago una idea e imagino que ese helecho y su integridad física hubiesen estado seriamente dañados.

Continuemos con el relato.

- Qué nos hace suponer que Q quiera salir con... ¿Ella? – generó una pausa y, una vez más, la analizó despectivamente.

- Piénsalo San... ¡Es genial! Ella quiere una aventura, algo sin ataduras, un polvo rápido.

- ¡Vaya! – tragó saliva y abrió los ojos - Mira a la narigona, parecía tonta...

- Y Q necesita algo así también. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no tiene relaciones sexuales? – preguntó como si se tratase de una enfermedad y Rachel su cura - ¡Por dios! ¡Creo que un año! Por eso siempre tiene esa cara de compungida.

- Prepárate, porque cuando te agarre no podrás caminar en una semana. – susurró Kurt sobre su oído.

- ¡Kurt! – gritó Rachel - ¿Desde cuándo has perdido tus modales?

- Perdón, me he dejado llevar por la emoción del momento. – elevó los hombros y observó a las dos restantes - ¿Todos de acuerdo?

- Acabo de llegar, pero vale. Me parece bien. – respondió con desinterés Santana.

¿A ella que más le daba? Solo quería llevarse a Brittany de ese sitio cuanto antes, lejos de aquella chica misteriosa que regalaba peluches sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero a mí sí que me interesa, por lo tanto diré: ¡Una cita a ciegas! ¡Qué emoción!

Perdón, pero también me dejo llevar por la efusividad del momento y de ser el único, además de vosotros, en saber que Q es Quinn.

Sí, la delincuente abogada, la repartidora de pizzas en sus ratos libres, la acosadora en asilos de ancianos. La Quinn de Rachel. Y también sabemos que Rachel, es Rachel. La robadora de besos en cafeterías, la mujer con el abrigo de colores estridentes, la arrojadora hacia charcos de barro. La Rachel de Quinn.

Quinn y Rachel. Rachel y Quinn. Rachel, Quinn y una cita a ciegas.

Me está faltando el aire por culpa de la alegría. Bien, inspiro profundamente y sigamos.

- ¿Cómo se supone que haremos para que Q vaya? – indicó una pensante Brittany - Ella no suele estar muy dispuesta a salir si no es para ir a su querida biblioteca.

Todos guardaron silencio, frotándose la barbilla a la espera de que un magnifico plan se crease milagrosamente. Todos menos Rachel, por supuesto.

- Que yo sepa no dije aún que sí. – resopló, frustrada porque nadie la tuviese en cuenta.

- Pero lo dirás – respondió Kurt, sin salir de su ensimismamiento.

Ella se cruzó de brazos - No, no lo diré.

- Sí lo dirá. – afirmó hacia las dos nuevas integrantes de su plan _"Casemos a Rachel Berry"_ - ¿Qué haréis con vuestra amiga? Si hay que organizar algún tipo de secuestro yo me apunto sin dudarlo.

Santana extendió la mano, cual Marlon Brando en El Padrino, solo le faltaba un gato y un sillón viejo de cuero. Todos la miraron, todos incluyendo a Rachel quien una vez más inspiró profundamente.

Ya había pasado por todos los estados posibles. Primero, indignación. Segundo, negación. Tercero, resistencia. Cuarto, y ultimo, resignación. Sí, estaba resignada. Tendría una cita a ciegas, quien sabe dónde, con quien sabe quién y, por si eso fuera poco, dos extrañas dementes y efusivas, creían que su cita era una frígida.

Eso era lo de menos, pero debía aclararlo.

- No hará falta. – dijo finalmente Santana - Yo la convenceré. – sonrió con un tanto de malicia - Puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando quiero.

Y sin saberlo, sin ser del todo consciente, manos ajenas a las suyas tacharon un nuevo punto en su lista.

¡A por ella Rachel Berry!

5. Tener una cita a ciegas. **Hecho.**

* * *

Jueves 6/12**  
**


	4. Blind blondness

Cuatro

_Viernes, 17 de Diciembre_

* * *

- Creo que esta falda es más acorde con la cita. – dijo Santana, analizando la escueta prenda de ropa entre sus manos.

- ¡Esa falda deja la mitad de mi culo al aire! – se quejó Quinn infantilmente.

- ¡Es la idea! - exclamó alzando los brazos ante lo aparentemente obvio, al menos para ella.

La nueva actitud de Quinn era bastante parecida a la de un maniquí, una actitud que prácticamente le había sido impuesta.

Estaba con ambos brazos abiertos y extendidos, en ropa interior y frente al largo espejo de la habitación de sus amigas. Inmóvil, casi sin pestañear. No, no era la nueva cara de Chanel. No, tampoco era la prueba del nuevo maniquí viviente en los escaparates. No, solo se trataba de su cita a ciegas.

Santana, junto a un metro de costurera colgando de uno de sus hombros, la observaba frotándose el mentón. Se creía Meryl Streep en _"El diablo viste de Prada"_ o simplemente ver tantas veces _"La cenicienta" _con Britt le hacía creer que ella era el Hada Madrina mientras que cientos de parajillos y ciervos danzarines entrarían por la ventana para ayudarla en su ardua tarea.

- Ehm... Esta blusa no me convence – reflexionó después de un extenso silencio tirándola a la montaña de ropa inservible - ¡Britt! ¿Hay algo escotado y rojo?

- No sé... Espera. – susurró con un tono de voz extraño.

La voz de Britt se parecía a la de Neil Armstrong dentro de aquel Apolo 11 alunizando por primera vez en la historia. Lejos de ser estrellas las que le rodeaban, estaba cubierta y recubierta, por capas y más capas de ropa. Quinn jamás había visto tanto desorden en toda su vida.

- ¡Oh! – gritó emocionada - ¡Aquí! ¡Lo encontré! Es perfecto.

Santana giró hacia ella y se hizo con la muda en el aire. Los pelos de Brittany, después de salir de aquel panal de ropa, se parecían a los de alguien recién electrocutado. Entre saltos de conejo cruzado con un canguro, se acercó hasta ellas.

Quinn resopló.

Y la conozco, sé que no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser alguien colmado de paciencia. A veces temía por la salud de aquellos que la rodeaban, a veces incluso llegué a temer por mi salud y eso que solo soy el narrador omnisciente, a veces tenía miedo de que robara el martillo del juez y empezase a golpear a todos como si se tratasen de esos topos de peluche de las barricadas de las ferias.

- Creo que, ya que es mi cita, debería opinar. ¿No? – las observó con dureza intentando encontrar la calma inexistente en sí misma - Vamos... Solo es una sugerencia.

- No, silencio. – pensó concentrada - ¡Necesito algo más escotado! – gritó cual Juana de Arco y Brittany, como su fiel escudero, corrió de nuevo a su posición.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de los labios de Quinn.

Era viernes, esos viernes que tanto amaba junto a nachos con cantidades industriales de queso cheddar y su adorada serie _"Ley y orden"._ Esos viernes donde el inicio del fin de semana se palpaba en el ambiente y en su estado de ánimo, como culminación a cinco arduos días de trabajo.

Viernes. Pero no un viernes común.

Cuando salió aquel día de su bufete, pensaba dormir temprano para amanecer activa y con energía e ir a la biblioteca donde siempre preparaba sus casos; pero, para su desgracia, nada más pisar su apartamento dos pirañas la atacaron. Véase pirañas como Santana y Brittany. Sin dejar que se deshiciera si quiera de sus pertenencias, simularon un secuestro y la encerraron en el dormitorio de su apartamento.

Tenían planes. Tenían planes y ella no estaba enterada. En la vida estructurada y esquematizada minuto a minuto de Quinn Fabray, algo similar suponía un tsunami.

En este caso, un tsunami comprendido por montones de ropa en vez de agua.

- Este. – indicó Santana, sacándola de sus pensamientos - Sí, definitivamente es este. Atrevido pero al mismo tiempo sensual, sin mostrar mucho ni poco, solo lo justo.

Escasos minutos más fueron necesarios para que la sirvienta se convirtiese en Cenicienta. Bueno, en realidad, desde que la abogada se transformara en una prostituta del barrio caro de Manhattan. Pero a Brittany y Santana parecía no importarles mucho este pequeño hecho.

- ¡Perfecto! – gritó Santana chocando sus palmas y haciendo que Quinn diese una vuelta sobre sí misma - Aunque cualquier cosa es mejor que ese kimono que tenías en mente...

- No era un kimono. - corrigió - Era un diseño exclusivo y es lo último de esta temporada.

- ¿Kimono no es lo que usa Mulán? - acotó Brittany, tan útil como siempre.

Quinn giró los ojos ignorando lo dicho y se miró atentamente al espejo. Planchando unas arrugas inexistentes en el vestido, embutida en esa corta tela roja que prácticamente no la dejaba respirar, con los pechos casi rozándole la garganta y unos tacones de veinte centímetros con los que no sabía como podría caminar sin morir en el intento.

En otra parte de Boston, concretamente en el dormitorio principal de la segunda planta de un viejo edificio marrón con ventanas azules, Rachel Berry también se observaba al espejo con el mismo ceño fruncido de Quinn e igual desgana por aquella cita a la que, prácticamente, había sido obligada a asistir.

- ¿Con o sin flequillo? - preguntó a Kurt, quien la observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

- Me gustas más con la cara despejada, con el flequillo pareces un caniche.

Giró sobre sí misma - Obviaré el insulto y te daré la razón… pero solo porque también me gusto más con el rostro despejado – sonrió al verse en el espejo y de inmediato meció el rostro - Tampoco es que vaya a casarme con ella.

- Nadie ha dicho que debas hacerlo. – se levantó y dio varios pasos hasta ponerse frente a ella - Considero que te viene bien salir un poco, conocer gente... Por lo que Brittany ha contado es una chica atractiva. Puede ser divertido, nadie ha hablado de ramos de novia. – guardó silencio y susurró para sí mismo - Todavía.

Rachel inspiró profundamente - ¿No te parece un poco fuerte el sitio donde será la cita?

Kurt alzó la vista y la miró, desinteresadamente. - Está en tu lista.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que será la cita? – preguntó Quinn mientras terminaba los últimos retoques de su maquillaje. O, más bien, intentaba quitarse la máscara de pintura que Santana le había colocado.

- No lo sé, Kurt me ha dado una dirección pero no me resulta familiar el lugar. – indicó Brittany, sacando un papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón - Supongo que será un restaurante de lujo, él tiene mucho estilo.

- ¿Cómo me has dicho que se llamaba la chica?

- No te lo he dicho porque no lo recuerdo. – mordió el labio inferior e hizo un esfuerzo por recordar - Creo que era algo con B...

Quinn inspiró profundamente e intentó controlar ese ataque de ira que la estaba carcomiendo desde hacía más de dos horas. No solo estaba vestida cual zorra, sino que encima saldría con una tal "x". Al menos esperaba que realmente se tratase de una mujer y no un transformista de los barrios bajos de Boston.

Viniendo de Santana cualquier cosa se podía esperar, por lo que inmediatamente giró la vista hacia ella.

- No me mires a mí. – atacó antes de que pudiese abrir la boca - Cuando iba a decirme su nombre casi la mato creyendo que se trataba de la acosadora de Britt.

- No es una acosadora, ya te he explicado que solo es una alumna atenta. – acotó con el ceño fruncido - ¿Y qué más da su nombre? ¡Es hermosa!

- ¿Cómo es? Porque la última vez que me organizasteis una cita, con esa compañera tuya… - miró de reojo a Santana - Medía un metro noventa y podía levantarme como si fuese un muñeco de peluche.

- Claro, es lógico, hacía halterofilia. - elevó los hombros. Quinn la miró fulminantemente.

- Si te decimos como es físicamente, dejaría de ser una cita a ciegas. – sonrió Brittany.

- ¿No te intriga saber como será? – preguntó Kurt moviéndose con nerviosismo - ¡Estoy tan emocionado!

- Será como todas las bostonianas con las que me he acostado. – respondió sin más - Una relación rápida y efímera. Nada serio. Diversión, poco tiempo y sin compromiso. – sentenció, ultimando su maquillaje - No te entusiasmes demasiado.

- Eres tan aguafiestas mujer. – frunció el ceño y meció el rostro - Quizás no, quizás sea tu princesa rosa llegada en caballo blanco. No puedes ser tan negada, tienes que dejar que el amor fluya.

Giró hacia él con la mirada desencajada - Estoy algo nerviosa... ¿Vale?

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó con ternura Brittany.

- Claro que lo estoy. – respiró profundamente, aún mirando su reflejo - Tengo una cita a ciegas con una chica de la que no sé siquiera el nombre. No sé dónde voy, no sé si puede ser una delincuente o una boxeadora, quién sabe. ¡No sé nada! – estalló alzando los brazos - No soy de piedra, tengo sentimientos.

Santana se acercó y colocó su mano en uno de sus hombros - Si quieres, si lo necesitas... Podemos reservar una mesa cerca tuyo. Así podría guiarte y decirte como debes actuar. ¿Qué opinas? – ninguna respuesta provino de su parte, nada más que una mirada dura llena de odio y un fruncido de labios de forma amenazante - Bien, como sabía que pondrías esa cara, he hecho una lista de las cosas que debes hacer y las que no. – desplegó el papel ante sus ojos - La necesitas.

- Kurt… ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Rachel arrugando el ceño con confusión.

Su amigo carraspeó, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer algo en una servilleta de papel arrugada, manchada y maltrecha que, de repente, había sacado prácticamente de la nada.

- Como sabía que estarías nerviosa y yo soy el mejor amigo del mundo… He escrito una lista. – sonrió satisfecho – Lo primero que debes tener en cuenta: Si te habla de trabajo, muestra interés. No es el mejor tema del mundo pero hay personas que viven para él. No le demuestres que te aburre. Y, por supuesto, no pongas esa cara. – indicó extendiendo el dedo.

- Punto 1. – comenzó Santana - Nada de hablar de trabajo. No acusados, no juicios, no juez, no casos de divorcios que espanten a la pobre chica o la hagan roncar antes del segundo plato.

- Segundo. Jamás menciones a Donna como si fuese el amor de tu vida. Creerá que estás loca. – Rachel intentó irrumpirlo pero fue en vano - No he terminado.

- Punto 2. Si te habla de animales, no pongas esa cara de asco tuya. - frunció los labios alzando la vista - Sonríe e interésate por ello. Hay personas que viven para sus animales, no todas son entes inertes y sin vida como tú.

- Tercero. No la agobies con tanta charla, no hables todo el tiempo porque estás nerviosa, no empieces a hacerle preguntas personales simplemente para tapar el silencio. – tragó saliva ante la mirada expectante de su amiga - Déjala hablar, escúchala y muéstrate comprensiva. Si hay un silencio incómodo, simplemente espera pacientemente y cuenta hasta diez.

- Punto 3. No te quedes callada, _nunca._ No la mires altivamente. No suspires o gires los ojos si dice algo con lo que no estás de acuerdo. - Quinn intentó evitar esto último que era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo ante esa absurda lista - Muéstrate activa, vivaz, efusiva. Ya sabes... Todo eso que no eres.

- Cuarto. Ni se te ocurra contarle sobre tu idea de ponerle nombre a los objetos.

- Punto 4. Si parece desquiciada o un tanto desequilibrada, no la juzgues. Es la primera cita. – hizo una efímera pausa - Además, las locas después son las más calientes.

- Quinto. No le propongas tener una sesión de besos calientes en el baño. – notó el ceño fruncido de Rachel - Nos conocemos...

- Punto 5 y último. Si quiere que lo hagáis en la primera cita, no lo dudes ni un solo segundo, hazlo. – exigió absolutamente convencida - Así sea en el baño, ¡da lo mismo!

Nuestras dos protagonistas, al mismo tiempo pero desde sitios completamente diferentes y sin ninguna conexión aparente entre sí, se tomaron los minutos necesarios para analizar las pautas mencionadas por sus respectivos amigos. Moviendo la cabeza lentamente asintieron con cierto temor.

- ¡Ah! Me olvidaba… - exclamó Kurt.

- Y por sí se te olvida… - agregó Santana.

- Por favor… - indicaron al unísono - No digas ni una sola palabra sobre tu no-creencia en el amor.

Rachel y Quinn. Quinn y Rachel.

Una cita a ciegas. Dos desconocidas. Dos no-creyentes del amor y negadas por completo a la posibilidad de encontrarlo. Dos mujeres que poco sabían la una de la otra pero que, sin duda, mucho estaban por aprender. Dos personas diferentes y casi antagónicas. Pero, como bien afirman algunos, los polos opuestos siempre se atraen.

Y, si no se atraen por sí mismos, para eso están los personajes secundarios.

- ¿Todo claro? – preguntó Kurt.

- ¿Entendido? – indagó Santana.

- Sí, perfectamente. – respondieron a la par, a punto de adentrarse en una aventura sin fecha de caducidad.

O sí, pero ellas aún no lo sabían.

Fechas que para Rachel carecían de importancia hasta hacia tan solo un día. Fechas que habían regido la vida de Quinn desde que tenía consciencia. Fechas. Números correlativos formando un mes. Meses adornando un año. Años haciéndonos más y más viejos. Eso era lo peor de todo, el no poder detener el tiempo, no poder controlar el correr de los días.

O al menos así lo era para Rachel.

Los días pasaban, y cada vez más rápido, año nuevo se acercaba y su lista permanecía prácticamente intacta. No estaba ansiosa porque tuviese prisa, simplemente deseaba poder terminar por primera vez algo de lo que se había propuesto en su alocada vida.

Llegar puntual no era una de sus virtudes pero sorprendentemente, o mejor dicho debido a la insistencia de Kurt, estaba frente al lugar indicado a la hora establecida. No, aún más insólito, estaba diez minutos antes.

Jamás en veintiséis años había llegado temprano a ninguna cita, evento o encuentro. _Jamás_. Excepto aquel día. Una extrañeza más que añadir a esta sucesión de acontecimientos extraños. Como el hecho de que, también por primera vez, Rachel Berry estuviese vestida elegantemente correcta y formal.

Mientras esperaba a su cita, se observaba en el enorme cristal de la puerta del restaurante, intentando contener las ganas de quitarse los tacones y correr calle abajo para así huir de toda esa locura.

Se observaba sin verse realmente, no había nada de ella en esa chica de cola alta recogiendo su pelo por completo, sin rastro de esos mechones desordenados a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. Tampoco tenía mucho parecido aquel abrigo negro con sus habituales de colorines. Y mucho menos el vestido que escondía bajo él, también de color negro impoluto, era para nada habitual en su guardarropa.

Es más, no era suyo, Kurt lo había tomado prestado del trabajo y le había dejado bastante claro, en reiteradas ocasiones, que la despellejaría si volvía con una mínima mancha en aquel vestido de Dior que aún no había sido siquiera puesto a la venta.

Se sentía ajena en su propio cuerpo. Se sentía incómoda con aquellos tacones un número más grande que el suyo. Se sentía una completa desconocida en esa cita, la cual estaba comenzando a detestar sin aún haberla empezado. Esas cosas nunca salían bien. Las citas forzadas a ser estaban destinadas al fracaso.

¿Cuánto podía tener en común con una chica de quien nada sabía? ¿Cuánto podía congeniar con alguien capaz de ser amiga de una loca y una psicópata?

Mucho más de lo que crees, mi querida Rachel Berry.

Dentro del taxi, Quinn Fabray se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo. Mismas cuestiones, mismos miedos, misma incertidumbre. Mismo destino.

Miraba distraída por la ventana mientras respondía con monosílabos al monólogo del conductor, quien parecía no comprender que nada le importaba a ella si tenía tres hijos, dos perros y un hámster o si pasaba los veranos con sus padres en New Jersey. Suspiró una vez más y pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de tirarse del coche, pero por la velocidad a la que iban y por lo estrecho de su vestido comprendió que no era lo más aconsejable.

Por lo tanto simplemente optó por inspirar profundamente y apreciar el paisaje.

Conocía esa ciudad de sobra, conocía cada rincón, cada parque, cada edificio emblemático o lugar de interés. Había llegado hacía ocho años a Boston, con una maleta plagada de ilusiones y con el convencimiento de que finalmente había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Pero, para su desgracia, esa sensación de desarraigo y de no pertenencia seguía golpeándola constantemente.

¿Alguna vez viviría verdaderamente? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ser feliz? ¿Qué necesitaba para sentirse completa? Tenía éxito, un trabajo que adoraba, buenos amigos, una casa llena de comodidades, una vida tranquila y responsable. ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo ese vacío en su pecho? ¿Acaso jamás podría estar satisfecha?

- Señorita… - dijo el chofer, sacándola de su ensimismamiento – Hemos llegado.

Quinn sacudió el rostro ante la interrupción y buscó su bolso con nerviosismo. - ¿Cuánto le debo?

- Son treinta dólares.

Hizo entrega de ellos y abrió la puerta con cierto temor. Inspiró profundo, elevó la vista y se tomó unos segundos para pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Debía vivir. Debía dejar de ser tan estructurada y simplemente dejarse llevar. Debía... debía muchas cosas que en realidad jamás llegaba a hacer. Pero aquella vez estaba decidida, tenía que disfrutar de la cita y no pensar en nada más.

Bajó lentamente del taxi. Sin embargo, su primer paso no fue muy afortunado.

El tacón se quedó clavado en una de las baldosas y su tobillo casi padece las consecuencias. Intentó, sin mucho éxito, alargar el corto vestido mientras alzó la vista. Un imponente restaurante le daba la bienvenida y una mujer de espaldas la esperaba expectante.

Era su cita.

La chica se giró, lentamente, y el rostro de Quinn palideció de inmediato.

Y, queridos lectores, a partir de este momento os dejo en manos de las protagonistas. No quiero estorbar, al fin y al cabo ya lo sabéis, solo soy el simple narrador omnisciente.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó intentando no perder de nuevo el equilibrio.

Rachel abrió la boca sorprendida - ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Otra vez me estás persiguiendo? ¿Otra vez... - se interrumpió a sí misma y observó de arriba abajo a Quinn - ¿Qué llevas puesto? ¿Y por qué vas pintada como una puerta?

- No te estoy persiguiendo. - giró los ojos - Boston, al parecer, no es una ciudad tan grande. Y estoy vestida y pintada así porque... porque... - mordió su labio inferior y frunció el ceño - ¿Qué te importa? No tengo que darte explicaciones, no te conozco.

- Bien. Ignórame si no me conoces. - giró la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

Miró la hora. 15 minutos tarde.

Al parecer su cita era aún más impuntual que ella. O tal vez la había visto y había salido corriendo. O, quién sabe, quizás al ver a la desconocida que la perseguía a todos lados se había asustado. No es que la chica tuviese una imagen de asesina en serie, pero su ceño fruncido y su cara compungida eran un tanto espeluznantes.

Perfecto, tendría que vivir un abandono delante de la persona que posiblemente tendría en su casa una pared llena de imágenes de ella paseando a Donna o en la cafetería, como esos psicópatas de las películas. ¿Cómo haría para escaparse?

- Maldito Kurt... - susurró para sí misma.

Quinn alzó la vista del punto perdido que estaba mirando en el suelo - ¿Cómo has dicho?

Sin embargo, Rachel no le respondió.

- ¿Ahora no me hablas? - inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

Y de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

- Dios... - suspiró frustrada - No puedo creer que tenga que esperar vestida así, con este frío y encima contigo. - guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y enterró la cabeza en el corto abrigo que poco le tapaba. Si tardaba mucho más la encontraría congelada cual muñeco de nieve.

Finalmente, Rachel decidió romper su voto de silencio, quizás porque tres minutos era su máximo record sin decir nada.

- Creía que no me conocías... - murmuró mirándola de reojo - No entiendo porque esperarías conmigo, no entiendo porque tendría que contestarte, no entiendo porque debería hablarte.

Quinn suspiró de nuevo pesadamente, tragó saliva y finalmente decidió enterrar el hacha de guerra. No entendía cuando esa guerra había comenzado, en realidad no entendía absolutamente nada.

- Estoy vestida así porque tengo una cita. - murmuró - Ahí tienes tu respuesta. ¿Contenta?

Rachel la observó en silencio, intentando descifrar si aquello era una escusa para convertirse en su amiga y luego secuestrarla. No parecía estar mintiendo, y Rachel Berry tenía un sexto sentido para las mentiras.

- Yo también tengo una. - decidió responder sin mucho interés - Supongo que por eso parezco una abogada frígida. - dicho esto la miró, sabiendo que había metido la pata - Perdón... no quise... Yo...

- Te he entendido. - la interrumpió intentando evitarle el mal trago - Yo sin embargo voy más como... ¿Una puta? - soltó una pequeña carcajada - Voy a matar a Santana.

- ¿Quién es Santana? - preguntó arrugando el rostro - Su nombre me resulta familiar...

- No, no es mi mascota. - giró los ojos por la mala memoria o el poco interés en las cosas que ella le había contado tan solo la noche anterior - Santana es mi amiga. Ella... - titubeó y mordió su labio inferior - Me da un poco de vergüenza contarte esto.

- ¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué? Yo no te juzgaría...

No sabía porqué pero Quinn sintió que aquella declaración era cierta. Quizás porque tenía frío, quizás porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, quizás porque estaba vestida como una puta del barrio rojo de Ámsterdam pero sin embargo Rachel no la había mirado mal. Al contrario, podría pensar que la había mirado... Con cierto deseo, ¿quizás?

- Es... Mi amiga Santana y su novia, Britt, me han organizado una cita a ciegas porque piensan que no tengo vida además de mis clientes y el juez del tribunal. - giró los ojos - Sí, patético. Puedes reírte.

Pero, para sorpresa de Quinn, no se rió. Simplemente sonrió de medio lado y miró hacia el frente.

- Kurt ha hecho lo mismo. Sí, puedes reírte tú si lo deseas. - la miró con una sonrisa divertida - Supongo que somos igual de patéticas. ¡Aún peor! - exclamó soltando una carcajada nerviosa - Al parecer mi cita me dejó plan...

Pero no terminó su frase, una certeza absoluta llegó a ella como caída del cielo. Certeza de la que ya había sido consciente Quinn al, esta vez sí, escuchar claramente el nombre de Kurt en sus labios.

¡Eureka! Blanco y en botella no podía ser Coca-Cola.

- ¡Oh dios mío! - exclamó Rachel sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos - Tú...

- Eres mi cita. - dijeron ambas al unísono.

¡Por fin! Después de quince minutos habían atado unos cabos que no eran tan complicados de hilar. Esperaban a una cita que no llegaba, cita organizada por sus amigos, citas que sí, eran una la de la otra.

Un silencio lleno de confusión e incredulidad las rodeó aquella fría noche de Diciembre. La calle cada vez estaba más concurrida, viandantes que nada sabían de aquel encuentro fortuito, cuarto en dos días, caminaban entre ellas disfrutando del principio de un fin de semana que no había hecho nada más que empezar. El mundo seguía girando mientras ambas se miraban ruborizadas sin saber muy bien que decir.

Esta vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, fue Quinn Fabray quien rompió el silencio.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - exclamó - ¿Lo sabías? ¿Esto es una especie de broma? - entrecerró los ojos para luego negar con la cabeza - Seguro que Santana y Brittany lo tenían todo planeado las voy a...

- No lo sabía. - la interrumpió tomándola del brazo para intentar tranquilizarla - No tenía la más mínima idea, créeme. Estoy tan sorprendida como tú.

- Lo que no entiendo es... - recapacitó intentando encontrarle un significado a toda esa locura - Supongo que Brittany te diría mi nombre o te explicaría como era o... ¡No sé! ¡Algo! - exclamó alzando los brazos - ¿No pensaste que podía ser yo? ¿Cuántas Quinn abogadas conoces?

Rachel agachó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzada - Siempre te llamaron Q y... y... yo realmente no escuché como te llamabas en la cafetería. - tragó saliva con fuerza - Pero Quinn es un nombre muy bonito.

Es extraño pero Rachel Berry jamás sentía vergüenza, nunca en sus veintiséis años se había ruborizado. Esa noche fue su primera vez, al igual que la primera vez que llegó antes a una cita, al igual que era su primera cita a ciegas.

Tantas primeras veces en una sola noche, otro punto más de su lista que sería tachado con la misma persona. ¿Qué tenía esa desconocida? ¿Acaso estarían destinadas a encontrarse constantemente?

Rachel no creía en el destino, mucho menos lo hacía Quinn, pero tantas casualidades no eran tan casuales. En eso, también por primera vez, estaban de acuerdo.

- Tú... Realmente estás muy... linda. - dijo Quinn de la nada.

Lo estaba. Su imagen ruborizada mirando al suelo mientras movía el pie con nerviosismo le parecía lo más adorable que había visto en años.

- ¿Me estás seduciendo? - la miró sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

- Yo... - carraspeó - Solo... ¡No! - exclamó rápidamente atropellándose a sí misma con las palabras.

Porque, si algo caracterizaba a Quinn Fabray, precisamente no era su gran talento para la seducción.

Rápidamente se irguió en sí misma y miró al frente. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Entiendo que el hecho de que yo sea tu cita cambie un poco los planes. No me molesta, lo veo lógico.

- No los cambia. - respondió de inmediato, observándola fijamente - De hecho... Me encanta.

Porque, si algo caracterizaba a la vida de Rachel Berry, justamente no era recibir demasiados elogios. Y Quinn parecía ser la primera persona, además de Kurt, en apreciar su belleza exótica.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó confusa. Rachel asintió convencida - ¿Y si todo esto no ha sido nada más que un plan para obtener más información de ti en mi tarea de perseguirte?

- Vestida así, y con esos tacones... - la miró entrecerrando los ojos - Dudo que puedas perseguirme por más de dos metros.

Quinn rió, con esa facilidad con la que solo lo hacía siempre que Rachel estaba alrededor.

Cuando salió de casa lo que menos pensaba era en volver a encontrarse con ella, de hecho después del encuentro desafortunado y un tanto agresivo de aquella mañana esperaba no volver a hacerlo nunca. Pero no podía negarlo, una parte de sí misma estaba feliz de que así hubiese sido.

Una parte recóndita sí, pero una parte al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Entramos? - preguntó Rachel.

Quinn asintió y se dirigió, intentando no caerse, hasta la puerta del restaurante. Una mano en su brazo impidió que siguiese con su difícil tarea.

- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó confusa.

- Al restaurante... - respondió Quinn sonriendo ante lo obvio - Brittany me dio la dirección. Es éste.

Una risa estrepitosa resonó en toda la calle - Mira bien tu papel. - le indicó señalando al local de al lado - Es aquí.

Quinn cambió su punto de visión y un lugar del que no se había percatado hasta ese mismo instante con un cartel luminoso hecho de neones rojos alumbró su rostro casi cegándola.

_"I will kill you Ramirez"_

¿Quién era Ramírez y porque querían matarlo? Nada más y nada menos que el presunto dueño de un club de streaptease. No, por supuesto Quinn no tenía ni idea de este hecho.

Casi arrastrada por Rachel entraron en el local. Oscuridad alumbrada por luces de colores y ruido estruendoso de risas y gritos festejando en aquel lugar de pecado y perdición, fue su bienvenida.

Rachel bailaba "sensualmente" al ritmo de _Fever_ entonada por Peggy Lee, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de emoción en su rostro. Quinn observaba estupefacta todo cuanto le rodeaba sin comprender como una tranquila cita en un restaurante elegante había pasado a ser algo que más podía parecerse a una despedida de soltera. ¿Aquello era real? ¿No estaba siendo víctima de una broma pesada? ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaba que un lugar como aquel podía ser idóneo para una primera cita?

Frunció el ceño, y una camarera le guiñó el ojo mientras paseaba con extraños canapés con forma de sujetador. Todo aquello se volvía más loco por momentos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? - preguntó Rachel ante su rostro perplejo - ¡Este lugar es increíble!

- Creo que deberías revisar tu definición de increíble... - murmuró entre dientes mientras se despojaba de su abrigo - ¿En serio piensas que podremos tener una cita aquí?

Rachel se acercó hasta ella - ¿Qué? ¡No te oigo!

- ¡Qué si crees que podemos tener una cita en un lugar como este! - gritó en su oído.

Una mano proveniente de un calvo desconocido, con una chaqueta de cuero y un lunar en la mejilla, la separó de Rachel y la miró enfadado.

- Te estaba buscando. - le dijo con voz severa llevándola hasta Dios sabe dónde.

Quinn se apartó de su agarre - ¿Quién es usted?

- Eres la nueva del escenario cinco, llegas tarde. - le inquirió volviendo a tomarla del brazo.

- ¿Qué?

Por suerte Rachel salió en su defensa - No, ella viene conmigo. - le dijo tomándola de la mano y separándola de aquel desconocido que bien había podido salir de una película de narcotraficantes rusos.

- ¡Ah, perfecto! - asintió con una espeluznante sonrisa, mirándolas de arriba abajo - Veo que ya has conseguido un cliente que pague por tus servicios. - susurró en su oído - Así me gusta, chica rápida.

Quinn vio como el hombre se alejaba lentamente de ellas y de nuevo intentó bajar el dobladillo de su vestido rojo que ya, oficialmente, le hacía parecer como una puta o, al menos, una bailarina de burdel.

- Voy a matar a Santana... – susurró, nuevamente, para sí misma.

Rachel, lejos de compartir su trauma por lo que acababa de pasar, parecía estar sumamente feliz por pasear entre chicas con poca ropa y ricos economistas que posiblemente engañasen a sus mujeres diciéndole que estaban en una reunión de trabajo.

Y así, entre miradas de estupor de Quinn y gritos entusiasmados de Rachel por todo lo que las rodeaban, llegaron a la zona de restaurante.

He de decir que en cierto sentido era una lugar elegante; sillas último modelo, cortinas de seda roja, mesas perfectamente decoradas para la ocasión y camareras con ropa interior de encaje de alta costura. Sí, no era el típico restaurante al que Quinn solía ir cuando trataba con sus clientes, pero tampoco era un sucio burdel de mala muerte.

- ¿Has leído el menú? - preguntó Rachel ya sentada - ¡Tiene postres con posturas sexuales!

- Podríamos haber ido al restaurante de al lado... - sugirió mientras leía aquellos nombres extraños que, aunque sin duda originales, no le eran muy apetecibles - Parecía bueno.

- No, no podíamos.

- ¿Por qué? - frunció el ceño - Soy una abogada reconocida, estoy segura que con solo decir mi nombre y el de alguno de mis clientes nos habrían dado mesa. Aún estamos a tiempo, podemos...

- No. Está en mi lista. - la interrumpió sin levantar la vista de su menú - Tenemos que tener la cita aquí.

- ¿Qué lista? - preguntó confusa

- Una lista... Es una larga historia. - hizo un aspaviento con la mano para luego alzar la vista - ¿Qué pedimos de postre? _"Hasta gritar de placer y dolor" _parece bueno. - pensó durante un segundo volviendo de nuevo la mirada a la carta - Aunque_ "Recostada de espaldas se tomaba los tobillos" _es bastante tentador...

Quinn no podía creer lo que oía, aquello parecía sacado de una escena de película porno. Quizás porque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, aquella bailarina exótica moviéndose sugerentemente en una esquina de la barra al lado de los postres no hacía de toda aquella situación una cita "común" o "normal".

- ¿Te gustan las frutas? - preguntó de nuevo - Porque también está_ "Enardecida ruego te derrames en todo mi cuerpo"..._ - le guiñó un ojo con burla - Delicioso.

Tragó saliva, tragó saliva con fuerza y se irguió en su asiento intentando recobrar la compostura.

No todos los días tenía frente a ella a una mujer sexy con un vestido negro escotado diciéndole nombres de postres con posturas sexuales. Ella no era de pensamientos impuros pero, por muy razonable y esquemática que fuese, aquella situación comenzaba a escapársele de las manos.

Y, para su desgracia, Rachel estaba más y más sensual por minuto que pasaba. Al menos ante sus ojos.

- No sé... Yo... - carraspeó, incómoda - Creo que necesito una copa.

- ¿Quieres que lea las bebidas?

- No, no importa. - la interrumpió rápidamente - Mira la que más te guste y me lo pides. Lo mismo con la comida. ¿De acuerdo?

- Genial. - sonrió volviendo de nuevo la vista al menú, al parecer una de sus lecturas preferidas - De postre entonces pediré..._ "Amantes que se comparten." - _alzó la cabeza _- _¿Compartimos?

- ¿No deberías elegir primero el plato principal?

- Yo empiezo por el postre. - se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es lo que más me gusta de las comidas. - respondió convencida - ¿Por qué debo dejarlo para el final? Podría atragantarme comiendo el plato principal y morir. ¿Y qué? - alzó las palmas de las manos - Moriría sin comer el postre.

- Eres algo... peculiar. - susurró.

Rachel dejó el menú a un lado de la mesa y se acercó hasta ella, poniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros - ¿Puedes asegurar que no voy a morirme antes del postre?

- Supongo que no.

Claro que no podía. Es más, ni siquiera podía asegurarse a sí misma seguir con vida al tenerla tan cerca, prácticamente susurrando sobre sus labios.

- Bien. Entonces hecho. - sonrió satisfecha, volviendo de nuevo a su postura inicial en la silla. Llamó a la camarera, usualmente desnuda, y la miró como si aquella situación fuese la más normal del mundo - Pónganos un _"Amantes que se comparten", _señorita.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, todo lo normal que puede ser una cena en un restaurante de un club de striptease con versiones porno de Jennifer Beals en _Flashdance_ paseándose por su lado y preguntándoles cada dos segundos si la comida era de su agrado.

Rachel pensaba que se debía a que eran muy atentas con su público, Quinn sabía perfectamente que aquello no se debía precisamente a simple buena educación y atención por los clientes.

Y así tomaron el postre antes que el primer plato, y terminado este llegó el otro con un nombre del cuál no puedo acordarme pero que posiblemente se tratase de alguna postura extraña que ninguna de las dos habrían practicado en su vida, al menos hasta entonces.

- Bien Quinn, ¿qué tal por el bufete de una gran abogada de divorcios? - resolvió Rachel metiendo un trozo en su boca de aquel plato cuyo nombre desconocemos.

- Eh... - titubeó recordando la lista de Santana - No me gusta hablar de trabajo, mucho menos cuando como. El trabajo es... es aburrido. - dijo no muy convencida, quizás porque para ella no lo era - No debería existir, ¿para qué trabajamos? Es decir, pasamos toda la vida metidos en algo que la mayoría de las veces detestamos, perdiendo el tiempo que podríamos pasar... no sé... - pensó intentando parecer despreocupada - ¿Jugando al golf?

- ¿Te gusta el golf? - preguntó sorprendida - ¿Lo practicas habitualmente?

Tragó saliva con fuerza y jugó con la comida en su plato - No, pero... ¡Era un ejemplo! Lo que te quiero decir es que... - titubeó - Trabajar es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿No piensas así?

- Creo que si trabajas en algo que te apasiona, te llena de vida. - respondió con sinceridad - ¿Por qué la abogacía? Quiero decir... Si te parece tan pesado, ¿por qué trabajar en algo que no te gusta?

- Yo... - mordió su labio inferior, sin saber bien que responder - No sé porque soy abogada, supongo que porqué de algo hay que vivir, ¿no?

Rachel frunció el ceño y se metió otro trozo de comida en la boca, intentando contener un inminente monólogo sobre como la vida no podía desperdiciarse haciendo algo que no le gustaba mientras el tiempo corría sin poder evitarlo.

- Supongo. - se encogió de hombros con desgana - ¿Hay algo que te guste hacer?

Trabajar, pensó Quinn. Pero luego recordó de nuevo que no podía hablar de trabajo.

- ¡Sí, claro! - exclamó rápidamente, pero luego guardó silencio. ¿Qué le gustaba además de trabajar? - Yo... veo la televisión. Y como nachos con queso cheddar. ¿Te gusta el queso cheddar?

- No como queso, no como lácteos en general. - respondió algo distraída, midiendo cada palabra y contando cada sílaba - Soy vegana.

Quinn se insultó a sí misma en reiteradas ocasiones. Maldita Santana y su jodida lista de cosas que no debía hacer, estaba quedando como una completa imbécil. Nada podía ir peor.

- ¿Tienes animales? - preguntó intentando romper el, de nuevo, incómodo silencio.

Sí, podía ir peor.

¿Animales? ¿Qué tipo de preguntas era esa? La estaba asustando, por su rostro podía ver que aquello había sido una completa metedura de pata. Con su suerte posiblemente tendría un gato y había muerto aquella misma mañana.

Por su parte Rachel tragó con fuerza el bocado, esa pregunta era la menos indicada para su propósito de cumplir la lista de Kurt. No podía hablar de Donna, si la nombraba los ojos le hacían chiribitas y no paraba hasta casi provocar sueño inminente.

- Ehm... Sí. Pero es una simple mascota para mí. Le doy de comer cuando puedo... Ya sabes. - mintió descabelladamente - Ella se busca la vida por las casas de los vecinos. Como una mascota. Simple, sin privilegios de humanos. - miró de nuevo el menú - Creo que como segundo pediré_ "Húmeda y entregada, huele a gloria"._

Genial Rachel, lo estás mejorando por momentos, pensó para sí misma. No sabía estar callada, era peor que hablando todo el tiempo. Y la estaba aterrando, podía comprobarlo en su rostro perplejo.

- ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo tensa... - le preguntó Quinn rompiendo de nuevo el silencio - ¿Te hice sentir incómoda?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - exclamó rápidamente mojando sus labios con el agua de su vaso - Solo... Sí, me pediré_ "Húmeda y entregada, huele a gloria"._

- Genial... - respondió con desgana la otra chica, jugando con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Rachel cerró los ojos y maldijo para sí misma - Esto no está saliendo como Kurt me dijo que saldría...

- ¿Decías algo?

Alzó la vista y se levantó rápidamente de la silla - Necesito ir al baño.

Quinn abrió ampliamente los ojos y se levantó, titubeante, hasta llegar a ella y tomarla por la cintura.

- ¿Es una indirecta? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó en un intento torpe de seducción que quedó en una simple mueca espeluznante.

Rachel frunció el ceño, abrió la boca varias veces sin poder decir ni una sola palabra y, después de un minuto que pareció un año, salió corriendo hasta el baño.

Tan rápida fue su huída que se confundió de dirección y tuvo que volver otra vez hacia donde Quinn estaba, aún de pie, murmurando improperios de nuevo hacia Santana, para así poder dirigirse finalmente hacia ese ansiado lugar donde pudiese recuperar un poco la compostura.

Cerró de un portazo y esperó a que dos chicas saliesen para coger el teléfono y llamar a su "Ángel salvador".

**K -** _Kurt Hummel al habla._

**R -** _¡Kurt sácame de aquí!_ - susurró con nerviosismo - _Tu lista no está funcionando._

**K -** _¿Rachel? ¿Dónde estás? Te escucho como con eco._

**R -** _¡Estoy en la cita! Estoy con... con..._

**S -** _¿Cómo que con la loca de la cafetería?_

**Q **- _Sí, la loca que me besó, la desconocida. _- respondió mirando a cada lado por si llegaba de imprevisto.

**S -** _¡Esto es alucinante! ¡No era un sueño! _- Quinn frunció el ceño - _No habrás hablado todo el tiempo de tu apestoso juicio del próximo lunes, ¿verdad?_

**R **- _No le importa nada, no le importa su trabajo, no tiene interés absolutamente en nada, Kurt._ - suspiró apoyándose en el lavabo - _Y yo estoy... estoy tan incómoda._

**K **- _¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta el local? Espero que no le hayas hablado demasiado de Donna._

**Q-** _Tendrías que haber visto como hablaba de su mascota, ¡ni yo le tengo tanto asco al perro de la señora Anderson!_

**S -** _Eso es lo de menos... Vayamos a lo importante. ¿Te gusta?_

**R -** _¡Claro que me gusta! Y estoy actuando como una desquiciada. Salí corriendo al baño..._

**Q -** _Por tu estúpida lista le dije que si quería que la acompañase... No sabes la cara de horror que puso, ¡creía que iba a vomitarme el postre encima!_

**S -** _¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Sigue en el baño? _

**Q **– _Sí._

**S **- _¿Por qué no la has acompañado? ¡Corre a buscarla!_

**Q -** _Pero..._

**S -** _¡Corre a buscarla! _

Y así, sin más, le colgó.

**R **- _La he cagado Kurt... _- se lamentó negando con la cabeza - _Solo he titubeado y he hablado de nombres de platos que parecían declaraciones sucias de intenciones que, si bien puede que tenga con ella, no quiero hacer en la primera cita. ¿Entiendes?_

**K **- _¡Vaya! Eso es un paso importante._ - exclamó emocionado - _¿Por qué dices que la has cagado? Le has dicho lo de los nombres de los objetos, ¿verdad? ¡Lo sabía!_

**R **- _No, no le he dicho nada de eso. En realidad creo que se lo había comentado en uno de nuestros encuentros._ - frunció el ceño - _¡Pero ese no es el punto! Solo... no estoy siendo yo misma._

**K -** _Bueno, hagamos una cosa. Olvídate de la lista, olvida todo lo que te dije. Al parecer es mejor que seas tú a que seas otra persona. Al menos eres menos desastre._

**R -** _De acuerdo. Te llamaré cuando..._

No terminó su frase, la persona que menos quería ver en un baño público acababa de entrar por la puerta. ¿Iría a terminar lo que había empezado en la mesa?

- ¡Quinn! Me has asustado. - exclamó nerviosa - ¿Que haces aquí?

La chica caminó lentamente hacia ella mientras que Rachel cada vez estaba más empotrada en la porcelana de aquel lavabo, aferrando sus manos al borde con miedo a que definitivamente fuese una acosadora y aquel su minuto de gloria.

- Yo... Yo quería... - suspiró frenándose frente a ella - Siento mucho lo que te he dicho antes. Siento... siento haber dicho estupideces, solo... no estaba siendo yo misma.

- Yo tampoco. - tragó saliva, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila - Amo a Donna. Es el amor de mi vida, vive mejor que nadie y jamás guardo silencio. Me dejé llevar por una estúpida lista de mi amigo Kurt que se suponía iba a hacer que te gustase.

Quinn alzó las cejas y soltó una carcajada - ¿En serio? ¡Parece que nuestros amigos son igual de imbéciles! - exclamó negando con la cabeza - Santana me hizo una lista también. No suelo hablar todo el tiempo y _amo_ mi trabajo, ¡más que a nada!

Rachel sonrió. - Parece que tenemos más cosas en común de las que aparentamos a simple vista...

- Eso parece... - le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Podemos volver y terminar la cena. - sugirió después de un breve silencio.

- Ya he pagado la cuenta. Pensaba que... - titubeó mordiendo su labio inferior - Bueno, creo que podríamos ir a otro sitio para así conocernos mejor sin tanto ruido. ¿Qué te parece?

Y así fue, tras salir del local y después de "espantar" a algunas bailarinas exóticas que querían deleitarles en privado con sus dotes para la danza, caminaron y caminaron por aquellas frías calles de Boston. Frío que al parecer para ellas se convirtió en inexistente, o al menos no parecía importarles mucho mientras disfrutaban de tan amena charla.

Tan amena resultó que ambas se quitaron sus zapatos para distenderse de lo complejo que resultaba caminar con esos tacones. Rachel finalmente fue ella misma, soltando su despeinada cabellera y hablando sin parar sobre Donna. Sobre como era su vida diaria, sobre lo genial que era Boston pero como echaba de menos su amada Nueva York. Quinn también fue Quinn por primera vez, y asintió y escuchó a todo lo que decía Rachel casi sin pestañear.

También habló, por supuesto. Habló de su trabajo y de su juicio del próximo lunes, de lo mucho que amaba lo que hacía y como algún día quería montar su propio bufete. Le contó sobre su familia, le habló de Portland, y quizás Rachel en dos horas supo más de la vida de Quinn Fabray de lo que nadie había sabido nunca.

Pero nada es para siempre, eso ambas lo sabían, ni siquiera una hermosa cita culminada en un pequeño café de Broad Street.

- Ha sido un placer encontrarme contigo, esta vez de verdad. – musitó Quinn, con una vergüenza inusual.

- El placer fue mío... - sonrió Rachel tontamente, apoyada en la puerta del taxi que la esperaba pacientemente - Quitando el desastre del principio ha sido una noche increíble. Hacía mucho que no me reía tanto.

- Yo tampoco... - mordió su labio inferior.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, y como de costumbre sin pensarlo demasiado, Rachel posó un corto beso en la comisura de los labios de su inesperada cita a ciegas.

Ambos pares de pupilas se observaron por un instante, y una encantadora sonrisa escapó de los labios de Quinn. Sonrisa que se sumó a sus ya rozagantes mejillas. Con timidez, Rachel se montó en el taxi sin decir absolutamente nada pero devolviéndole el gesto. De sobra sabía su significado pero, esa noche, estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo.

Ésta vez, y sin que tampoco sirva de precedente, Quinn Fabray sí reaccionó a tiempo.

- Empiezas por el postre por miedo a morirte antes de haberlo comido, ¿pero no te atreves a robarme otro beso? - le preguntó acercándose hasta la ventanilla y aterciopelando el tono de voz.

- Creía que no te gustaba que lo hiciese... - respondió con una sonrisa burlona, bajando la vista hacia sus manos temblorosas.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tú haces caso a lo que los demás creen que es correcto? – dejó que sus codos se apoyasen sobre la ventanilla, ahora, abierta por completo.

Rachel, lentamente, estiró su cuerpo y llegó hasta sus labios. Un suspiro las separaba pero, para sorpresa de Quinn, optó por tocarlos con delicadeza con dos de sus dedos. Sin prisas, sin apartar sus ojos de esos verdes en los que comenzaba a ver cierta esperanza hasta antes desconocida en ella.

Quinn cerró los párpados ante el contacto, se sentía verdaderamente perfecto, se sentía... se sentía casi como algo mágico, celestial. Abrió los ojos, y ver esa mirada intensa llenando cada poro de su piel casi le hizo estremecerse. Suspiró, obnubilada a diferencia de las otras veces.

- No te he besado hoy porque sé que habrá un mañana. - le susurró, apartándose de ella - Y, ésta vez, la cita corre por mi cuenta.

Tocó el hombro del conductor y el taxi finalmente hizo su salida, dejando de nuevo a una petrificada Quinn Fabray que observaba como se marchaba lentamente calle abajo pero esta noche con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

Rachel Berry, en el interior de ese coche blanco, rió débilmente para sí misma y besó sus dedos inconscientemente mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Un nuevo punto de su lista había sido tachado, aunque para su sorpresa eso no había sido lo mejor de aquella maravillosa y, sin duda, inolvidable noche.

9. Ir a un bar donde hagan streaptease. **Hecho**.

* * *

Sabado 8/12


	5. Yellow balloon

Cinco

_Sábado, 18 de Diciembre_

* * *

Era una mañana fría pero soleada de sábado y Boston despertaba en su fin de semana previo a la Navidad.

Las tiendas abrían dispuestas a recibir a los visitantes que ultimaban sus preparativos para aquellas fechas tan señaladas. El chico de los periódicos hacía su entrega en cada edificio de ese lujoso barrio al norte de Boston. La señora Anderson paseaba a Douglas como todas las mañanas y, también como todas las mañanas, Quinn Fabray tuvo que limpiar el "regalito" que el pequeño perro había dejado en su alfombra.

Pero, inusualmente, este hecho no provocó en ella una ira contenida que la hiciera murmurar como algún día sacrificaría al maldito chucho. No, aquella mañana de sábado Quinn estaba especialmente contenta.

¿El motivo? Ella no lo sabía, pero sospecho que su cita temprana con Rachel Berry tenía mucho que ver en ese estado de felicidad matutina.

La llamada para concretar la cita había sido solo una hora después de la despedida. Y, aunque de dicha cita solo sabía la hora y que debía vestir de manera informal, Quinn había sonreído como una imbécil antes de dormir pensando en su primer encuentro no fortuito con la chica de la cafetería.

Ahora se encontraba montada en la ya bautizada como Otom, camino hacia aquel edificio marrón tornando a negro, donde una nerviosa Rachel esperaba en la puerta ansiosa de poder cumplir otro más de sus muchos deseos antes de la llegada de año nuevo.

Rachel tampoco entendía el porqué de esa felicidad. Ella habitualmente era feliz solo con estar sentada en un banco del Boston Common tomando un helado o dándole de comer a las palomas, pero esa mañana estaba radiante, entusiasmada, hiperactiva, más de lo habitual. Y eso es mucho decir.

Hundiendo la barbilla en su bufanda de la suerte, colorida como todo lo que siempre llevaba, calentó sus manos metiéndolas en aquel abrigo rojo. Un pantalón vaquero y un sweater de rombos era el modelo elegido para aquella primera segunda cita. Cubriendo su cabeza, un gorro de lana blanco la cobijaba como podía de aquel frío invernal nada inusual en la mañana.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro nada más ver llegar aquella moto roja donde su nueva compañera de aventuras finalmente venía a su encuentro.

- ¡Ya era hora! - exclamó alzando los brazos - ¡Tenía miedo de que te hubieses quedado dormida!

- Son las nueve en punto, como habíamos quedado. - se quitó el casco.

- No, son las nueve y dos minutos. - le espetó señalándola con el dedo - Llegas tarde.

Quinn rió retraídamente y le tendió el otro casco; al ver los problemas que Rachel tenía con la estabilidad de este sobre su cabeza, se bajó de la moto para poder abrochárselo correctamente.

- Esto por aquí y... ¡perfecto! - anunció con una gran sonrisa.

Rachel también sonrió, diría que de forma tonta y un tanto cursi. Quinn la observó por un instante y tragó con dificultad fruto de esos incomprensibles nervios.

Después de varios minutos optó por terminar aquel juego patético de miradas torpes y risillas imbéciles de adolescentes, y se montó en Otom. La otra chica la imitó pegando un pequeño saltito en el asiento de cuero color crema.

- ¿A dónde vamos? Sé que querías mantener el misterio pero si no sé el lugar no podré llevarte.

- ¡Al Salem Park! - gritó señalando con el dedo al frente, cual pirata con pata de palo.

Quinn volvió a reír, diría que también de forma algo idiota, y arrancó la Vespa con cierta expectación por saber que tramaba con aquella misteriosa cita.

En realidad Rachel en sí era un misterio y cada uno de sus encuentros había sido toda una aventura. Su entusiasmo desmedido por todo cuanto la rodeaba había dejado de ser molesto para convertirse en casi adorable, y eso solo lo había conseguido en tres encuentros accidentados y una cita a ciegas que poco tuvo de ciega pero sí mucho de estrambótica y extraña.

¿Qué tendría preparado? Hacía mucho tiempo que Quinn Fabray no estaba tan ansiosa por algo que no fuese un juicio o el nuevo capítulo de _"Ley y orden"._

Poco sabía ella que aquella aventura no sería tanto de su agrado como pensaba.

- ¡Ésta vista es increíble! - exclamó una ilusionada Rachel desde aquel globo aerostático - Creo que puedo ver mi apartamento desde aquí. ¡Sí, es el mío! - señaló pegando un pequeño saltito y girándose sonriente para mirar a su compañera.

Ésta, sin embargo, no parecía tan ilusionada.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó acercándose hasta ella - Estás algo pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Por su cara de horror y por como estaba aferrada con una mano a cada lado del borde de aquel globo de colores que surcaba el cielo de Boston... No, no estaba bien. A decir verdad estaba peor que mal, estaba completamente en estado de pánico.

- Yo... yo... - titubeó tragando saliva con fuerza - Tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas...

Rachel la miró fijamente. Primero con rostro serio, después incrédula y, pocos segundos más tarde, soltó una estruendosa carcajada que probablemente retumbó incluso en toda la estratosfera.

- ¿En serio tienes vértigo? - preguntó sin poder parar de reír - ¡Vamos Quinn! Es un globo, no estamos tirándonos en paracaídas.

Frunció el ceño - No es de buena educación reírse de los miedos ajenos, ¿sabes?

- Perdón. - se disculpó intentando contener la risa - Solo... No te tenía por una cagona.

- ¡No soy una cagona! - se defendió infantilmente, sin soltarse del borde - No puedes negar que esto es peligroso. ¿A cuántos metros estamos del suelo? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Ochenta?

- En realidad estamos a ciento veinticinco metros, rubia. - le informó el encargado de conducir el susodicho medio de transporte.

Quinn se aferró aún más fuerte al borde de mimbre y juraría por mi vida, que su cuerpo se encogió lo suficiente para ser cubierta por esa canasta. Tragó saliva con fuerza y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en la información que el hombre _"tan útilmente"_ le había dado.

¿Por qué demonios había aceptado? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por las ideas de alguien que probablemente no estaba bien de la cabeza? ¿Por qué estaba a ciento veinticinco metros del suelo y no pisando el cómodo césped que tanto anhelaba y necesitaba? Ella se caracterizaba por observar a las aves, no por codiciar imitarlas.

Esa vez no pudo maldecir a Santana, su amiga no había tenido nada que ver con aquella situación desagradable, pero pensó una y otra vez en alguien a quien culpar por tan descabellada idea. Solo había una persona a quien maldecir, sin embargo ésta era demasiado adorable como para poder odiarla.

Ensimismada en la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados, solo pudo recordar el brillo en esos hermosos ojos marrones, su sonrisa iluminadora y ese lunar en su mejilla izquierda. Detalles que adornaban el perfecto rostro de Rachel. Perfección que se había multiplicado hasta infinito por al frío viento chocando contra sus mejillas. Mejillas y labios rozagantes a causa del clima. Factor que parecía no importarle en esa magia que su cuerpo desprendía sin ser siquiera consciente.

No comprendía por qué su figura llegaba a su mente con tanta claridad. Tan solo llevaban dos citas, si se podían llamar así, pero su corazón latía más fuerte cuando ella estaba a su lado. Jamás había experimentado algo parecido y, sin dudas, esa inesperada odisea la aterraba.

Finalmente, la presunta culpable de aquel viaje, se acercó más hacia ella y tomó su mano, intentando tranquilizarla y retirándola de sus pensamientos _RachelBerryanos._

- Son pocas las probabilidades de que un globo se caiga. Es seguro, confía en mí. - sonrió cálidamente.

Quinn abrió los ojos lentamente y se perdió en la mirada comprensiva de Rachel, tal y como la había imaginado en su mente.

- Además nuestro amigo no permitirá que nos pase nada. - añadió señalando al conductor, quien se hurgaba la nariz sin prestar mucho interés a la escena - Puedes estar tranquila. Yo estoy contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Observó esa mano que estaba acariciando la suya con delicadeza y alzó la vista de nuevo - Si yo confío en este buen hombre... - aseguró mientras él seguía sumido en sus profundidades - Solo... no me gustan las cosas que se escapan a mi control.

- ¿Quieres conducirlo tú?

- ¡No! - exclamó rápidamente - ¿Quieres que nos matemos?

- No grites... - susurró - Puedes perturbar a las nubes.

Una nueva carcajada resonó en aquel cielo completamente azul que las rodeaba. Quinn frunció el ceño y golpeó su hombro.

- Imbécil. - murmuró entre dientes, sin embargo tampoco pudo contener la sonrisa.

Ambas quedaron observándose en silencio.

Bajo ellas un mundo más que conocido seguía su curso; por delante un cielo abierto con nubes que, como algunos dicen, parecían de algodón las llevaban a otro universo completamente paralelo. Allí arriba no había ataduras, no había responsabilidades, no había perros meones o camareras con poca ropa deseosas de prestar sus servicios; en el cielo solo existían ellas y las nubes.

Bueno, ellas, las nubes y el conductor del globo, pero él de poco se enteraba.

Dicen que los instantes más perfectos a veces se crean en los momentos más inesperados y de la forma más insólita. Quinn jamás había pensado poder sentirse tan plena estando tan lejos de la seguridad de lo conocido, pero no estaba sola, estaba con Rachel y una sensación de plenitud la invadió de repente.

Seguridad que se desvaneció por completo cuando el tacto de su mano contra la suya desapareció, quizás de una forma demasiado brusca e inesperada para su gusto.

- A Donna le encantarían éstas vistas. - dijo apoyando sus codos en el borde mientras miraba el inmenso horizonte - Aunque ella es igual que tú, tiene miedo a las alturas.

Quinn la miró sobre su hombro, sin girarse para contemplar esas vistas de las que Rachel hablaba. Aún tenía pánico a las alturas, eso no había cambiado en cuestión de segundos.

- No me has dicho que animal es. - comentó - Déjame adivinar... ¿Es un perro? - Rachel negó con la cabeza - ¿Un gato? - negó de nuevo - ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es un koala!

- No se pueden tener koalas en Estados Unidos, va en contra del ecosistema. Créeme, lo he intentado. - respondió arrugando la frente - Es un hurón, y sí te lo había dicho.

- No. - respondió convencida - Me has hablado de Donna, me has contado que come, cuando duerme y que tienes una pared entera de fotos suyas. Pero no sabía que era un hurón. No es algo común, lo habría recordado.

- Es más fiel que un perro y posiblemente se lo habré contado a tu amiga. - comentó poniéndose en la misma postura que Quinn - ¿A quién se le ocurre tener una amiga con tu mismo color de pelo? Da igual... - hizo un aspaviento con la mano - Sí, tengo un hurón. Maravillosa, hermosa y no, no transmite la rabia.

- Y... ¿Por qué nuestra cita es en un globo? - preguntó de la nada mirándola fijamente - Podríamos haber ido al parque o montar en bici o pasear por el centro que ahora está precioso en navidad. - sugirió - No sé, cosas con los pies en la tierra. Tú sabes...

- Fácil... - se encogió de hombros - Está en mi lista.

- Tu lista... - asintió sin entender muy bien de qué estaba hablando - ¿Y me puedes contar exactamente de que se trata?

Rachel sacó el papel de su bolsillo y se lo dio - Ten cuidado, está algo maltrecha. Le ha caído un aguacero, Donna intentó comérsela, Kurt casi la usa de papel higiénico... - Quinn, quien estaba a punto de tomarla, apartó rápidamente la mano - ¡Tranquila! No está contaminada. Pude impedirlo justo a tiempo.

Sin confiar mucho en su palabra pero movida por una imperiosa curiosidad por saber que había en aquel papel mugriento y medio roto, finalmente tomó la lista y la leyó con atención como si se tratase de algún artículo importante que necesitaba saber para poder preparar sus argumentos en un caso.

Sí, lo comparo con eso porque realmente el trabajo era lo único que movía tanto interés en Quinn Fabray como lo hacía Rachel Berry.

- Si son treinta... ¿Por qué hay veintinueve?

- Si te lo digo tendría que matarte, y sabiendo que estamos a esta altura no deberías darme ideas. - bromeó girándose de nuevo para ver el paisaje.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó de repente - _"13. Besar inesperadamente a alguien que me gusta y acabo de conocer."_ - leyó para luego mirarla - Esa... ¡Esa soy yo!

Rachel asintió con una tímida sonrisa - También eres la de hablar por veinte minutos... - comentó ruborizada - Y la de la Vespa, y la cita a ciegas, y la del streaptease... Y, al parecer, también la del globo.

- Y bueno... - amplió la sonrisa - El punto de la lluvia también podríamos considerarlo como logro conjunto, ¿no?

- No me quites méritos, ¿vale? - frunció el ceño fingiendo estar molesta.

Quinn fue esta vez quien soltó una carcajada - ¿Por qué antes del 30? ¿Por qué no antes del 29 o del 31?

- Me gustan los números pares. - elevó los hombros - Y no sigas preguntando porque también tendría que matarte. ¿No has visto Titanic? - preguntó alzando las cejas - _"El corazón de una mujer es un océano profundo de secretos."_

De nuevo el silencio las rodeó y las miradas intensas entre ambas crearon ese ambiente lleno de sentimientos encontrados y cosas por descubrir que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un acompañante más de viaje. Junto con el señor conductor, que ahora estaba medio dormido mientras sujetaba aquel artefacto que de cuando en cuando echaba aire caliente para alzar aún más el vuelo.

Quizás ya iban por los doscientos metros, sin embargo el pensamiento de Quinn estaba centrado en otras cuestiones más importantes.

- Entonces... - carraspeó bajando la cabeza - ¿Solo me besaste en la cafetería por cumplir un punto de tu lista?

- Sí y no... Estabas ahí, en el momento justo a la hora exacta. - respondió con honestidad - Supongo que el destino quería que te besara... Ya sabes, que _tú_ fueses la elegida. - la miró - ¿Crees en el destino?

- No mucho.

- ¡Genial! Yo tampoco.

Quinn la observó sin entender demasiado y Rachel, simplemente, optó por sonreír.

¿Qué recónditos lugares vagaban por la mente de Rachel? ¿Qué preguntas sin respuestas pasaban por su cabeza? ¿A qué mundos desconocidos viajaba mientras observaba con la mirada perdida el cielo azul de Boston?

Todas esas preguntas y muchas más se hacía Quinn mientras la miraba en silencio, queriendo descifrar a esa misteriosa mujer que sin duda siempre conseguía dejarla sin habla.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus cuestiones de vida o muerte que no se percató de que un cuerpo ajeno y unos brazos que, sin duda, no eran los suyos estaban rodeándola y girándola sin permiso.

Por suerte, eran los de Rachel y no los del conductor incompetente.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó sobresaltada.

- Shh... - susurró sin dejar de moverla hasta que el cielo azul impoluto y minúsculos edificios prácticamente imperceptibles estaban bajo sus ojos - No quiero que te pierdas las vistas. Siempre es lo mejor del viaje, mucho más que el destino al cual te dirijas.

Y Quinn pensó que era cierto; cuando finalmente centró su atención en el paisaje y no en su miedo a las alturas, pudo contemplar como una inexplicable belleza hasta entonces desconocida la cobijaba en un manto invisible.

Tantas cosas se había perdido quizás simplemente por no querer abrir los ojos, tantos momentos que no había vivido por estar demasiado centrada en lo que pudiese pasar. Después de veintiséis años una casi completa desconocida había tenido que enseñárselo, un mundo maravilloso la rodeaba mientras ella estaba demasiado centrada en hacer que parejas antes enamoradas no perdiesen demasiadas posesiones en el camino a separarse.

Rachel sin pensarlo demasiado se hizo un hueco poniéndose delante de ella, moviendo los brazos de Quinn hasta que la rodearon por completo y apretando sus manos para que se sintiese segura.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, sin saber muy bien porqué.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa presión en su pecho? ¿Por qué olía tan jodidamente bien? ¿Eran las nubes o el perfume de Quinn embriagando todos sus sentidos?

Quizás no había sido tan buena idea adoptar esa posición, y si le quedaba algún tipo de duda el temblor en sus piernas y un leve mareo eran una muestra clara de ello.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó agarrándola con fuerza y observándola con preocupación.

- Sí, estoy bien... - asintió Rachel levemente con la cabeza, volviendo a su postura - Solo he perdido un poco la estabilidad, debe ser por la altura. - mintió para luego cambiar rápidamente de tema - Me encanta esto, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La sensación del viento contra la cara, el frío entrando en mis pulmones... No sé... Me hace sentir _viva_. - suspiró acariciando sus manos distraídamente - Es la misma sensación que cuando estás a punto de bañarte en la playa, y sientes como el agua fría toca tus pies y estos se hunden en la arena. Sabes que estás a punto de mojarte, sabes que el momento llegará y lo esperas ansiosamente. - giró el rostro y la observó fijamente - ¿Tú no tienes sensaciones parecidas?

- No realmente.

Rachel la miró con dureza y volvió la vista al paisaje - Pues eso es algo tremendamente triste...

Siempre he pensado que lo más divertido de la vida y de las personas es que ninguna es igual a la otra. Cientos de pequeños detalles nos conforman creado lienzos de decenas de colores que nada tiene que ver con las pinturas de los que nos rodean.

Podríamos decir que el lienzo de Rachel Berry estaba plagado de colores vivos, pintadas desordenadas y algún que otro hurón simulando ser Donna. Sin embargo él de Quinn Fabray era en tonos grises de líneas rectas y ordenadas. Eran completamente opuestas, prácticamente antagónicas.

¿Pero sabéis que es lo mejor de que todos seamos diferentes? Que quizás, un día, alguien llega a tu vida llenando tu lienzo de retazos antes impensables.

Un antes imprudente e inoportuno momento que, con el tiempo, se transforma en el más codiciado del día.

El viaje en globo finalmente terminó y dio paso a un frío pero agradable paseo por aquel parque en el corazón de Boston. Vieron los animales del pequeño zoo, disfrutaron de los artistas callejeros que amenizaban a los turistas, Rachel fotografió cada pequeño detalle que para ella merecía ser recordado y Quinn disfrutó observando su inmensa sonrisa llena de ilusión y entusiasmo.

Mientras la miraba en silencio pensaba que realmente Rachel estaba loca. No tenía remedio.

Vivía cada momento de una forma tan intensa, tan extraña. Parecía como si en cada minuto se le fuese la vida. No paraba quieta. Necesitaba constantemente estar haciendo algo. Daba igual si era hablar, reír, correr o saltar. Tenía que moverse, no podía parar ni siquiera un segundo. Para ella cada minuto era un regalo y su misión era enseñarle a congelar momentos.

Sin duda Brittany inconscientemente había dado en el clavo, Rachel Berry era para Quinn un soplo de aire fresco.

Y lo que ella no sabía era que aquella aventura no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

- ¿Por qué estamos vestidas como Jesse en _"Liberad a Willy"_? - preguntó observando su traje de neopreno - ¿Vamos a nadar con orcas?

Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras recogía su pelo en un moño - Creo que el apodo _"Flipper"_ sería más adecuado. - respondió con una media sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta.

Quinn observó el lugar, no sabía que en aquel parque hubiese una inmensa piscina cubierta, y mucho menos sabía que dentro de esa piscina se encontraran delfines saltando y brincando como si realmente estuvieran en el Océano Pacífico.

- ¿Delfines? - preguntó sorprendida - ¿Otro punto de tu lista? Me siento utilizada...

- No te sientas así. Creo que es todo lo contrario. - la miró con ternura haciendo círculos pequeños con su pie derecho - Deberías sentirte privilegiada, no le enseño mi lista a cualquiera.

- ¿Chicas? ¿Preparadas? - las interrumpió un chico moreno de sonrisa reluciente y pelo peinado con cantidades industriales de gomina.

- Blaine es el novio de Kurt. - le susurró al oído - Y no... Que le conozcas _no_ está en mi lista.

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo, subió los dos pequeños peldaños que llevaban a la madera rodeando la piscina y se zambulló en el agua cual profesional de natación sincronizada.

Quinn se quedó perpleja ante esa energía desbordante. ¿En algún momento paraba? ¿Nunca estaba cansada? ¿Qué sustancia extraña contenía su desayuno para poder seguir ese ritmo?

- No te asustes. - le dijo Blaine ante su rostro consternado - Ella es así, con el tiempo acabarás acostumbrándote.

No os he contado mucho sobre la infancia de Quinn Fabray, quizás necesitéis conocerla para entenderla. Siempre he pensado que hay que saber del pasado para comprender el presente.

Su madre, Judy, era trapecista en un circo ambulante. Su padre, Russell, se ganaba la vida tocando la guitarra y vivía en una comuna hippie de Florida. Ambos se conocieron en un evento pacifista en San Francisco.

Conociendo estos tres datos de vital importancia quizás entenderéis porque cuando se enamoraron de forma inmediata, gracias a que el perro de Judy meó en las zapatillas de Russell, decidieron comprarse una caravana y recorrer los Estados Unidos. Algunos años después, cuando su primera hija tenía cuatro años, nació Quinn.

Se ganaban la vida como artistas ambulantes, sin pasar más de tres meses en un mismo lugar y más centrados en vivir la vida y disfrutar del momento que en crear algo a lo que Quinn hubiese podido llamar hogar.

No me malinterpretéis, los padres de Quinn adoraban a sus hijas y se desvivían por ellas; pero la pequeña siempre había ansiado la rutina y la monotonía de la cual se quejaban aquellos niños con los que compartía los breves periodos de tiempo que pasaba en colegios de los que terminaría marchándose antes de poder hacer verdaderos amigos.

Tanto viaje y aventura, tantos cambios de ciudad e incluso algún que otro país, tantas nuevas caras que nunca llegarían a ser conocidas, la llevaron a ser una niña solitaria cuyos únicos amigos eran los libros; alguien que soñaba con poder vivir una vida tranquila y relajada lejos de la locura de una familia hippie con dos perros, una caravana verde y un odio atroz a comer cualquier tipo de carne.

Finalmente, cuando se graduó y le tocó elegir universidad, decidió probar suerte en Harvard mandado un ensayo de seis mil palabras sobre los motivos por los que debía ser una de sus estudiantes.

Tres meses después se despedía entre lágrimas de sus padres y su hermana, quienes se dirigían hacia el norte para finalmente asentarse en Portland, el de Middlesex, dos años después.

Al llegar a Boston tomó tres decisiones.

Uno. Comería toda la carne de la que no había podido disfrutar en sus dieciocho años de vida.

Dos. Trabajaría todo lo posible para poder comprar una buena casa que nada tuviese que ver con una furgoneta verde chirriante con asientos de cuero marrón y flores en el salpicadero.

Tres. Viviría una vida responsable y rutinaria, con horarios estrictos y sin ningún tipo de aventura más que salir algún que otro viernes por la noche o tomar café solo en vez de café con leche.

Conociendo todo esto quizás os sorprendáis tanto como Quinn al no sentirse abrumada y cansada por la personalidad explosiva y un tanto hiperactiva de Rachel Berry. Todo lo contrario, esa característica era lo que más le atraía de ella.

- ¡Quinn! - gritó emocionada - ¡Ven! ¡No puedes perderte esto! - exclamó mientras nadaba cual delfín reencarnado en mujer con sus compañeros que gritaban cuando ella gritaba y la seguían allá a dónde fuese.

Observándola desde un pequeño banco situado a escasos metros de la piscina se sorprendió a sí misma mientras pensaba en este hecho. Ella jamás había permitido que nadie alterase su mundo esquemático y matemático, nunca se había dejado conquistar por la aventura o la desinhibición.

Pero ahí estaba, completamente hipnotizada por alguien que englobaba todo eso de lo que ella un día había huido.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - le preguntó Rachel apoyando sus brazos en el borde de la piscina.

- Tengo miedo de que tus gritos los asusten y te coman, como en ese capítulo de los Simpsons.

- Los Simpsons son dibujitos... - frunció el ceño - Además las asesinas son las orcas. ¿No te parecen adorables? - sonrió ampliamente mirando a sus nuevos amigos - Acércate, no seas miedosa.

- No soy muy fan de los animales... - murmuró aún en la seguridad de su banco.

Rachel la miró con ojos de cachorrito abandonado - ¿No lo harás por mí?

- Por ti ya he cenado en un club de streaptease y me he montado en globo durante dos horas. - le dijo alzando las cejas - Creo que es suficiente, ¿no?

- Es lo último... Te lo prometo. Además, aún estamos en nuestra cita.

- ¿Y quién dice que en la cita tenga que hacer lo que tú digas? - preguntó con sorna - ¿Dónde está esa ley? ¿En qué artículo?

- Es el punto treinta de mi lista. Por eso tanto misterio, no quería que lo supieras. - bromeó haciendo que Quinn soltase una carcajada y le extendió la mano - ¿Vienes?

Suspiró y asintió con pesadez sin entender muy del todo porque lo hacía - Bueno... De acuerdo.

Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y subió los dos escalones que la llevaban hasta esa madera donde Rachel seguía con su mano extendida esperando a que se bañase con ella. Los delfines la observaban como si también estuviesen expectantes por conocer a su nueva compañera.

Poco a poco, y después de varios minutos de fruncimiento de ceño, se metió en la piscina.

- ¿Ves? ¡No ha muerto nadie! - exclamó acercándose hasta ella y acariciando a Flipper 2.0 - Tienes que agarrarte de esta cosa...

- Se llama aleta.

- Vale, pues de ella.

Y así, sin saber muy bien el motivo, Quinn Fabray estaba dejándose llevar en aquella inmensa piscina por un delfín. Y así, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tal vez por primera vez en toda su vida, no pensó en las responsabilidades o en el caso que tenía el lunes y él cual aún no había preparado.

Quizás el almuerzo estaba en mal estado y de ahí su repentino estado de euforia, quizás se debía a que finalmente estaba dejándose llevar y no tenía un palo metido en el culo, quizás simplemente fue porque Rachel mojada y embutida en ese escueto traje de neopreno le hizo perder la cordura; sea lo que fuere aquel momento en la piscina fue el primero donde Quinn vivió, con todo lo que esa palabra conlleva.

Después de media hora en tan buen compañía, Blaine les informó de que el tiempo había terminado y que los delfines debían volver a su pequeña parcela en el acuario.

La separación habría sido un poco más dramática sino llega a ser porque el novio de Kurt ya conocía lo suficiente a Rachel como para saber como debía comportarse con ella. A cambio de dejar marchar a sus compañeros le dijo que iría a por unos helados. Compatibles para veganos, por supuesto.

Dicho y hecho.

Rachel se despidió de los delfines como si de grandes amigos se tratase, tal vez con alguna lágrima silenciosa cayendo por sus mejillas; Quinn no pudo contener la sonrisa ante la sensibilidad y la humanidad de la pequeña morena, quien ahora estaba sentada al borde de la piscina degustando aquel delicioso manjar.

Sin decir nada le tendió su helado, cogió una toalla del banco y se puso de cuclillas para secar el pelo de Rachel, que la miró un tanto confusa por aquel gesto tan maternal y protector.

- No quiero que caigas enferma. - se excusó algo ruborizada - Ya tuviste suficiente con la mojada de la otra noche.

Rachel asintió y la otra chica continuó con su tarea, secando aquel largo pelo moreno un tanto alborotado pero igualmente hermoso. Era una mujer muy deseable, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda.

Terminado su cometido, dejó la toalla a su lado y volvió a coger el helado sentándose también en el borde.

- ¿Siempre pides el mismo sabor de helado, Quinn? - le preguntó de la nada, mirándola con curiosidad.

- Sí, soy una persona de costumbres. - elevó los hombros - Me gusta la rutina.

- Ya veo... - miró de nuevo a la piscina con un sonrisa burlona - Seguramente todos los días tomas el mismo camino de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa. ¿Me equivoco?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó fingiendo estar sorprendida - ¿Me has estado siguiendo? ¡Sabía que _tú_ eras la acosadora!

- ¡Cállate! - soltó una carcajada - Creo que deberías romper un poco los moldes... Ser más libre. La vida pasa, el mundo sigue girando y Otom y tú siempre veis las mismas calles. - reflexionó mirándola de nuevo - ¿Qué pasa con todas aquellas calles que os estáis perdiendo? ¿No crees que merecen ser vistas?

- ¿Es otra metáfora de las tuyas? - se burló - ¿Cómo esa del postre antes que la comida? ¿De dónde las sacas?

Rachel rozó levemente su hombro con el de Quinn y sonrió algo ruborizada.

- Hagamos una prueba. - dispuso sacando sus pies del agua y sentándose al estilo indio mirando hacia ella - Cierra los ojos.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Quieres tirarme al agua?

- Ciérralos, venga... - sonrió.

- Los cierro. - suspiró humedeciendo sus labios.

Cuando finalmente se había salido de nuevo con la suya, Rachel observó el rostro relajado de Quinn, aún sosteniendo el helado en su mano; inmediatamente supo, si es que podía quedarle alguna duda de este hecho, que era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Cada rasgo suyo era una muestra de perfección, cada gesto y cada palabra que salía de sus labios parecía una melodía armónica digna de ser escuchada. No podía encontrarle defecto alguno, era demasiado maravillosa para las palabras.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no podía distraerse, debía continuar con su misión.

- Abre un poco la boca. - ordenó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedes dejar de cuestionar todo lo que hago? ¡Ábrela!

- ¡Ya! ¡La abro! - suspiró con pesadez - _Dios..._

Al ver que su orden había sido cumplida, acercó su helado a la boca de Quinn y lo pasó lentamente por su labio inferior.

- ¿Qué sabor es?

- Mmm... - saboreó frunciendo el ceño en el pensamiento - ¿Vainilla?

- Ni cerca, Quinn... - volvió a extender un poco más - Esmérate... Rompe moldes, déjate llevar por tus sentidos. ¿Qué crees que es?

- Algo con almendras...

Rachel sonrió y le estampó el helado en la nariz - ¡Mucho!

- ¿Qué haces? - abrió los ojos rápidamente limpiándose con la manga - Eres... ¡Te vas a enterar!

Rachel se levantó corriendo y escapó de las garras de su contrincante, bajando de un saltito los dos pequeños peldaños y huyendo descalza por los alrededores mientras Quinn la perseguía. Finalmente ésta consiguió alcanzarla y la tiró al suelo lentamente poniéndose sobre ella.

- ¡No estabas esmerándote! - rió estilo gallina - ¡Es tu culpa!

- No me gustan las almendras... - la miró fulminantemente impidiendo que la otra chica se escapase y poniendo un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza.

Las dos se quedaron observándose en silencio durante unos minutos, con Quinn sobre Rachel que respiraba con cierta dificultad tras la diminuta pero intensa carrera. Esa pausa en sus ritmos acelerados de vida, las llevó a apreciar la paz que las rodeaba.

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down"_

_Safe and sound_ de Taylor Swift comenzó a sonar de fondo en algún sector recóndito de ese acuario. Las pupilas verdes de Quinn buscaban titubeantes las brillantes de Rachel. Ese brillo que con el caer del día irradiaba luz propia.

"_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now"_

- Tienes helado... justo… - Rachel titubeó en un susurro, moviéndose con dificultad hasta alcanzar su labio inferior y pasarle la lengua lentamente – justo aquí. – concluyó con vergüenza.

Quinn la miró completamente patidifusa - ¿Otra vez robándome besos?

- ¿Otra vez dejándotelos robar? - le espetó con una pícara sonrisa - Solo te limpiaba las almendras... Tengo miedo de que seas alérgica o algo y tengamos que salir corriendo al hospital.

- ¿Cuándo te he dicho yo que soy alérgica a las almendras? - frunció el ceño sin quitarse de su lugar sobre ella.

- No sé... - volvió a su postura inicial contra el suelo - Solo pensaba que ese era el motivo de porqué no eres feliz.

- ¿Y quién dice que no lo soy? - se acercó desafiante a escasos milímetros de sus labios - ¿Acaso te parezco triste?

Rachel tragó saliva y vagó por los ojos de Quinn, mirándola con nerviosismo.

"_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound"_

Aquello no estaba planeado, no esperaba esa reacción por su parte, no _quería_ esa reacción. Tenía que pararla, tenía que advertirle antes de que aquel beso, que parecía prácticamente inminente, se efectuase sin poder así dar marcha atrás.

Por lo tanto, puso una mano sobre el pecho de Quinn y la paró en seco.

- No te enamores de mí. – intentó sostener la firmeza de sus palabras - No creo en el amor.

- Perfecto. - sonrió de medio lado - Yo tampoco creo en él.

- Ibas a besarme...

- Y tú me has besado antes...

- Yo solo te he limpiado.

Quinn volvió a optar por el silencio, sin entender muy bien porqué la había parado antes de poder darle ese beso para el que había estado esperando todo el día y que, sin duda, deseaba más que nada. ¿Era otro de sus juegos? ¿La estaba poniendo a prueba? Sí así era, aquella vez, no daría marcha atrás.

Humedeció sus labios y siguió clavando sus ojos en los de Rachel.

- ¿Por qué me miras tan intensamente? - preguntó con voz queda - Puedes... ¿Puedes levantarte?

- ¿Hablas en serio? - frunció el ceño

- Me está faltando el aire y no quiero que Blaine vuelva y nos encuentre así... - se excusó intentando moverse sin mucho éxito – Después de todo es su trabajo y creo… creo que deberíamos volver. Donna no tiene la cena servida y, además, tengo una fiesta de "Bienvenida a la Navidad" que organizar. No puedo dejar a Kurt solo con todo.

Después de mirarla completamente perpleja y sin estar muy convencida de esa absurda excusa, Quinn asintió levemente. Afirmación que inclusive un ciego hubiese sabido como mentira.

- Está bien. Como quieras... - se puso en pie.

Rachel, una vez libre, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió sin mirarla hasta la puerta. Había estado cerca, _demasiado_ cerca. No podía seguir así, había ciertas normas con respecto a las relaciones que con Quinn no estaba cumpliendo y eso tenía que parar.

Se puso las zapatillas colgadas a un lado de la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse hacia los vestuarios cuando una voz interrumpió su huida.

- ¿Por qué crees que yo no podría romper tus moldes?

- ¿Qué moldes? - se giró mirándola confusa.

Quinn se acercó lentamente hacia ella - Dices que tengo que romper moldes pero tú también te riges por los tuyos. Tu lista, tus normas, tu no-creencia en el amor. - le espetó con cierta dureza - ¿Por qué yo me enamoraría de ti pero tú no de mí?

Rachel intentó contener algunas lágrimas inexplicables a punto de escapar de sus ojos.

No entendía por qué pero cada planteo estipulado con anterioridad en su cabeza desaparecía ante ella, provocando que su vida se replantease por completo en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su presencia la confundía y debía mantenerse intacta, si no creía en el amor era por algo y una simple desconocida no haría que esa idea se evaporase de inmediato.

Inspiró profundamente y alzó la cabeza con decisión - Porque mi corazón ya sufrió demasiado.

Sonrió de medio lado y tras esto, como siempre, Rachel se fue sin más; dejando, como ya era costumbre, a una Quinn completamente perpleja y confusa. Pero esta vez, guiada por la fuerza del deseo incontrolable por no dejar que se volviese a marchar _nunca más_.

1. Viajar en globo. **Hecho.**

6. Nadar con delfines. **Hecho.**

* * *

Sábado 8/12


	6. Let it snow

Seis

_Sábado, 18 de Diciembre_

* * *

Situaciones idénticas a veces se viven de manera completamente diferente.

Mientras que la ida hacia Salem Park estuvo llena de emoción contenida y charlas amenas en los semáforos, la vuelta fue en incómodo y absoluto silencio. Más por parte de Quinn que por la de Rachel, a quien al parecer poco le había importado la pequeña discrepancia por aquel intento de beso frustrado o, quizás, ni siquiera se acordaba.

La noche se fue poniendo tras ellas y Boston oscurecía sin poder evitarlo, como el estado de ánimo de Quinn al no entender nada del comportamiento de Rachel.

La confundía tanto, le hacía sentir tan llena de vida pero al mismo tiempo tan asustada por algo que estaba comenzando a sentir pero no quería, o al parecer no debía. Y sus continuos cambios de actitud no ayudaban mucho a aquel sentimiento de desconcierto que siempre llegaba al pensar en ella.

Desconcierto que aumentaba cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su lado pero que, sin embargo, prefería antes que no sentir absolutamente nada.

- Y aquí estamos... En el único edificio con ventanas azules de todo el barrio. - sonrió bajándose de la moto con su habitual pequeño saltito.

Quinn la miró en silencio y Rachel le tendió el casco caminando hacia la puerta sin despedirse, algo que tampoco era muy raro pero que comenzaba a enfurecerla un poco.

- ¿Es verdad que tienes una fiesta o solo era una excusa? - gritó sin saber muy bien porqué - Como que tenías que dar de cenar a Donna...

Rachel se giró y la miró entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Me crees capaz de mentirte?

- Era una simple pregunta. - se encogió de hombros - Puedes responderla o no. Nadie te obliga.

- Hay algo que debes saber de mí, Quinn. - se acercó de nuevo hasta ella - Yo no miento. _Nunca_. No me gustan las mentiras y no hago uso de ellas. – presionó el ceño - Así que si tienes algo que contarme, más te vale hacerlo ahora. - bromeó, pero la otra chica siguió con el rostro inmutable - ¡Vamos! ¿A que viene esa cara de velorio?

- ¿Lo que ha pasado antes no te parece motivo suficiente para tener "cara de velorio"? - alzó las cejas.

Rachel suspiró y serenó el rostro, sabiendo que debía hablar con claridad para así evitar otra situación incómoda como la de esa tarde. La verdad siempre era mucho mejor que la mentira o las medias verdades, aunque en ocasiones ésta no fuese del agrado de la receptora.

- Mira Quinn... Solo he sido sincera. No creo en el amor y no quiero hacerte daño. - inspiró profundamente - Es verdad que tengo una fiesta por organizar, está en mi lista. ¿Necesitas que te la enseñe de nuevo? - rió sin gracia - No entiendo a que viene este reproche cuando no somos nada ni lo seremos nunca. Somos amigas, _simplemente_ eso. Y lo he pasado genial contigo, pero creo que el estrés post-traumático por haber superado tu fobia a las alturas está haciendo que actúes de forma extraña e incoherente. Por lo tanto, mejor me voy.

Y, dicho esto, emprendió de nuevo el corto camino hasta la gran puerta de su edificio.

Quinn, aún un tanto perpleja por aquel golpe de honestidad, sintió sin embargo una imperiosa necesidad de no separarse de ella. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, a pesar de lo claro que el motivo de esto es para mí y supongo que para todos vosotros.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - le gritó, bajando de la moto.

- ¿Con qué? - giró, confusa.

- Con la fiesta.

- ¿Traerás también tu cara de velorio? - la miró frunciendo el ceño.

- No, prometo dejarla en Otom. - respondió, sin poder contener la carcajada.

Rachel, sin más, corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó separándose y recuperando de inmediato su actitud entusiasta - Realmente necesito ayuda, es una ardua tarea. - suspiró con dramatismo - He hecho un mapa de los lugares por donde debemos ir para repartir las invitaciones. Prácticamente ya es Navidad y estos sitios son los más transitados. Ata a Otom y... ¡En marcha!

- Sabes que es una moto, ¿no? - la miró con sorna - Lo digo porque a veces la tratas como si fuese un caballo.

- Otom será lo que yo quiera que sea. - sentenció convencida - No veo que estés moviéndote...

Luces adornando árboles, rojo por cada esquina, canciones por los rincones y gente, mucha gente, eso era Boston en Navidad. Un lugar mágico, único.

Rachel adoraba aquellas fechas, desde que era pequeña las había amado y siempre había sido su época preferida del año. Y cada vez que pensaba en ello recordaba cuando sus padres decoraban su casa. Siempre la más iluminada y colorida de todo Brooklyn. Rememoraba el olor a pastas recién hechas saliendo de la cocina al bajar por las escaleras, recordaba como los visitantes que se hospedaban contaban cientos de historias sobre como celebraban esos días en sus respectivos países.

Toda su vida había amado la Navidad; no obstante aquel año, por estar lejos de sus padres y de su adorado Nueva York, Navidad solo le recordaba que estaba sola. Completa y absolutamente _sola_, a pesar de Kurt y Donna.

Pero, si por algo se caracterizaba Rachel Berry, era porque sabía transformar la tristeza en entusiasmo desmedido como ninguna otra persona. Al menos a simple vista.

Y por ello llevaban una hora repartiendo invitaciones a diestro y siniestro; sin importar la edad, la raza o el estado civil del destinatario.

- Adorable señora, tengo el placer de invitarla a usted y a su fiel mascota a mi fiesta... - le tendió la invitación con una gran sonrisa.

- Rachel, es una anciana... - susurró Quinn en su oído - Dudo que tenga siquiera el audífono encendido.

- ¿Ahora discriminas? - la miró frunciendo el ceño - ¡Quinn! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Has tragado agua de la piscina? Es _mi_ fiesta. ¡Mi macro-fiesta! - exclamó alzando los brazos - Macro, quiere decir _grande_. Por si no lo sabías.

- ¡Pero no conoces a esta gente! - gritó con frustración - Quizás son ex presidiarios, violadores, ladrones... Imagínate que uno está en contra de los hurones y mata a Donna. ¿Vivirías con ese cargo en tu consciencia? - entrecerró los ojos.

Rachel se acercó hasta ella y puso sus manos en el cuello del abrigo negro de la chica.

- Para eso te tengo a ti mi querida abogada. Para defenderme de cualquier mal. - le dijo con una sonrisa, besándola sutilmente en la comisura de los labios.

Quinn la miró casi sin aire y, como si de un sueño se tratase, Rachel se esfumó de nuevo.

- ¿A quién le falta su invitación? - gritó con voz cantarina.

Para Quinn Fabray la Navidad no era absolutamente _nada_. Nunca le había gustado, no le gustaba y jamás le gustaría. O al menos eso pensaba ella.

Cuando era pequeña, sus padres decoraban la furgoneta con adornos navideños, incluso en las ruedas ponían guirnaldas y luces de colores que parpadeaban cada vez que iban de un lugar a otro. Su padre tocaba la guitarra frente al fuego mientras su madre y su hermana cantaban villancicos y comían turrón compatible para veganos. Ella, mientras tanto, se quedaba sentada muerta de frío aferrada a su abrigo, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y suspirando siempre que otra canción comenzaba, dejándole claro que el momento familiar navideño lejos estaba de terminar.

Sin embargo, por Rachel, pasó dos horas repartiendo invitaciones a completos desconocidos para una fiesta de _"Bienvenida a la Navidad". _Y ahora, se encontraba en la parte trasera del coche de Santana en dirección a esa fiesta llena de desconocidos organizada por una cuasi-desconocida, algo completamente descabellado e impensable hacía tan solo tres días.

Pero, lejos de sentirse furiosa por no poder quedarse hasta tarde preparando el importante caso del lunes mientras bebía cantidades industriales de café y escuchaba música Jazz como todos los sábados, estaba completamente entusiasmada.

Bueno, todo lo entusiasmada que podía estar Quinn Fabray.

- ¿A qué imbécil retrasada se le ocurre poner como color obligatorio el rosa? – Santana frunció el ceño - Es una fiesta de navidad, deberíamos ir de rojo y vestidas de _"Mamas Noel calientes"._

- ¡San! - le reprendió Britt golpeando su brazo - No llames imbécil retrasada a Rachel. ¡Quinn! - se giró para mirarla - Deberías defender a tu novia.

- No es mi novia, está _muy_ lejos de serlo. - corrigió sin apartar la vista de la ventana - Pero sí, no la llames imbécil retrasada.

- Bueno... La imbécil retrasada con quien te acuestas. - la miró por el retrovisor con una pícara sonrisa para luego fruncir de nuevo el ceño - Por su culpa he tenido que salir a comprarme algo rosa, y teniendo en cuenta que nos has avisado con una hora de antelación no ha sido una tarea fácil.

- Yo creo que el rosa es genial. Además, Rachel ha sido muy amable al invitarnos. - sonrió Britt - Cuéntame Q, ¿qué tal la cita? - la miró con curiosidad - ¿Conocisteis a Ramírez? ¿Aún no lo han matado?

- ¿Quién demonios es Ramírez?

- No lo sé... - elevó los hombros - Tiene nombre de cubano, supongo que sería el cocinero. ¿Lo conocisteis?

- No, no lo conocimos. - apartó la vista de la ventana - Y dudo que fuera el cocinero dado que aquello no era un restaurante de lujo, sino un club de streaptease. – dejó escapar un soplido - Sí, tenía una zona de restaurante pero...

- ¿Has ido a un club de streaptease? - la interrumpió Santana - ¿Con mujeres desnudas?

- No, con perros desnudos. - giró los ojos - ¡Claro que eran mujeres!

- Que perras... - dijo recibiendo un nuevo golpe de su novia - Queremos detalles. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Algún baile erótico festivo sobre la mesa?

Negó con la cabeza - No hay muchos detalles que contar. - se encogió de hombros - Kurt nos reservó mesa en un club de streaptease con zona de restaurante y platos con nombres porno. Cenamos, fue un desastre, te llamé y fui a buscarla al baño...

- Esa parte no me interesa porque ya la sabemos. - hizo un aspaviento con la mano - Queremos detalles de la parte: _"Estoy muy cansada, ahora no puedo hablar"_ que soltaste al llegar… Por cierto, ¿por qué hoy has desaparecido todo el día? - la miró de nuevo por el retrovisor - ¿Dónde habéis estado? ¿Teníais reserva en algún hotel? ¿Os lo habéis montado en el jacuzzi?

- ¡Quinn! - exclamó Brittany molesta - Sabes que me encantan los jacuzzi de esos sitios. ¿Por qué no nos has invitado?

- No hemos ido a ningún hotel con ningún jacuzzi. - giró los ojos de nuevo, sus amigas siempre conseguían hacerle perder la paciencia - Hemos ido a montar en globo y luego nos bañamos con delfines.

Santana, inmediatamente, paró el coche de un frenazo y se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Crees que somos idiotas?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a tragar esa historia de mierda? - le inquirió mirándola fulminantemente.

Quinn resopló con frustración. - ¡Es cierto! Eso es lo que hemos hecho.

- Ya... Claro. - asintió girándose de nuevo y arrancando el coche - Si no querías contarnos nada al menos haber pensado en una excusa mejor. - miró a Brittany - ¿Qué te has puesto como distintivo?

- Es un gato rockero. - sonrió ampliamente - ¿Y tú?

Tenéis razón, no os lo he contado.

Como requisito para acudir a la fiesta, Rachel, además de vestir de rosa, había puesto como norma llevar un pequeño pin como distintivo. Daba igual cual fuera el motivo de este, pero sin él la entrada estaba prohibida. Creo que lo hizo para así poder diferenciar a los asistentes y no confundirlos unos con otros, ya habéis comprobado que Rachel Berry no destacaba por su buena memoria.

Todo aclarado, prosigamos con la historia.

- Una calavera. - dijo Santana para luego mirar otra vez a Quinn - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué mierda es eso que llevas? ¿Es un pegote de algodón?

- Es algo especial, no lo entenderías. - volvió de nuevo la vista hacia la ventana.

Santana hizo una mueca - Hoy a la señorita Fabray le ha dado por hacerse la misteriosa.

- Eso es porque está enamorada. - sentenció Brittany

Quinn de inmediato giró el rostro, de forma brusca - ¡No estoy enamorada! - gritó con una risa nerviosa - Para, es aquí.

- He estado en apartamentos de esta zona, son minúsculos. - comentó Santana arrugando la frente, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla - ¿Cómo demonios hará una macro-fiesta aquí?

- Ha pedido prestada la azotea. Tranquilas, está cubierta. - aclaró al ver ambos rostros de pánico - No estaremos al aire libre.

Santana alzó las cejas con picardía - Con que conoces su azotea, ¿eh?

- No, me lo ha contado. - respondió tajantemente - ¿Podemos bajar? No quiero llegar tarde.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, dejando a una Santana con su habitual ceño fruncido y a Brittany sonriendo para sí misma.

- Está tan enamorada... - murmuró soñadora.

¿Lo estaba?

De haberle preguntado a ella hubiese dicho que no. Jamás iba a enamorarse, lo había afirmado toda su vida, desde pequeña. El amor era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo y un invento de los centros comerciales para vender más tarjetitas en San Valentín. No creía en el amor y tampoco se enamoraría jamás de nadie. Aunque, pensándolo bien, según ella jamás volaría y esa misma tarde había recorrido todo Boston en un globo aerostático. Por lo tanto, ¿cuánto podemos confiar en los jamases de Quinn Fabray?

- ¡Foto! - sonrió ampliamente Rachel nada más abrir la puerta.

- Pero que demonios... - murmuró Santana aún cegada por el flash.

- Rachel suele hacer fotos a todo. - le explicó Quinn en un susurro - Dice que quiere guardar cada minuto de su estancia en Boston.

- ¡Quinn! ¡Has venido! – exclamó, estrechándola de nuevo en un inesperado abrazo - Hola, soy Rachel. Encantada. - se presentó por segunda vez. Y os aseguro que no por última.

Santana y Brittany la saludaron, una más efusiva que otra. Rachel, después de revisar que todos los requisitos estaban completamente en regla, les indicó que podían pasar a su fiesta.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Esto es increíble! - exclamó una _muy _entusiasmada Brittany.

Globos, luces, guirnaldas de colores y un cartel inmenso de _"Bienvenida, Navidad"_ colgado al fondo, entre otros muchos ostentosos y coloridos objetos decorativos, adornaban aquella inmensa azotea con grandes ventanales que dejaban a relucir unas excelentes vistas de toda la ciudad.

- ¿Dónde está la comida? - preguntó sin más preámbulos Santana.

La chica señaló hacia la gran mesa de la derecha, aún un tanto atemorizada por su último encuentro con ella. Brittany y Santana se dirigieron hacia su particular oasis, como dos seres hambrientos que acababan de volver a la civilización después de dos años en una isla desierta.

Quinn, mientras tanto, miraba a Rachel prácticamente obnubilada.

Estaba tan hermosa con aquel vestido rosa y el pelo recogido en una diadema con una flor emulando a lo que suponía era muérdago. Su rostro sonrosado. Su mirada vivaz, llena de ilusión. ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable? ¿Por qué siempre que estaba cerca de ella sentía esa necesidad casi sobrehumana de abrazarla?

- Me alegro de que hayas venido. - le dijo con una sonrisilla tímida.

- Me alegro de haberlo hecho. - respondió, sin poder contener de nuevo esa risita que siempre llegaba con su presencia.

Rachel, por su parte, tampoco había obviado el hecho de que su nueva amiga y compañera de viaje en globo estaba radiante.

Siempre lo estaba, de eso no le cabía la menor duda; pero aquella noche, gracias a su vestido rosa de rayas blancas y esa sonrisa reluciente que cada vez era más habitual, brillaba aún más que la gran lámpara con forma de corazón que iluminaba la sala.

Negó con la cabeza, no podía seguir embobada mirándola. Más de cinco minutos comenzaba a ser un tanto espeluznante. Por suerte para ella, Kurt llegó cual ángel salvador.

O quizás no.

- ¡Rachel! - exclamó con voz gritona - No estaré toda la noche cargando con Donna, le pesa el culo y quiero bailar con Blaine. - protestó infantilmente.

- Dámela, eres un cascarrabias. - dijo cogiéndola en sus brazos y acunándola como si fuese un bebé - Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo está mi pequeña? El tío Hummel no te quiere, ¿verdad? - lo miró frunciendo el ceño - Este es mi amigo Kurt. Ella es Quinn.

- ¡Oh dios mío! - le gritó con entusiasmo haciendo que se sobresaltase - ¡Quinn Fabray! Rachel me ha hablado mucho de ti. Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte... - le sonrió ampliamente para luego mirar a su amiga - Es cierto que es_ muy_ hermosa.

Rachel asintió sin prestarle mucha atención - Te lo dije pero, como de costumbre, no me creíste.

Una extraña disputa sobre la falta de creencia por parte de Kurt a lo que decía Rachel llegó tras este comentario. Quinn los miraba confusa, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que los dos decían puesto que la música estaba bastante fuerte y ellos hablaban demasiado rápido.

Digamos que todo culminó con Kurt marchándose ofendido hasta la pista de baile, donde Blaine le esperaba con lo que parecía ser un parche en el ojo. Más tarde Quinn se enteró de que esto había sido fruto de un altercado con uno de los delfines del acuario, y desde entonces se juró a sí misma que _jamás _volvería a estar a menos de dos kilómetros de uno de esos animales asesinos.

Sin embargo ese no es el tema que nos concierne aquí, tengo muchas otras cosas que contaros.

- Te presento a Donna. - sonrió mostrándole al animal.

Quinn lo observó intentando ocultar su cara de repulsión; en esas pupilas veía a un animal fiero y despiadado, una especie de bestia horrible y diminuta que la miraba con ojos homicidas deseoso de lanzarse a su cuello.

- Oh... Es... es...

- Preciosa, ¿verdad? - concluyó Rachel.

- Sin duda. - mintió descaradamente.

- Hace ya dos años que está conmigo. - la miró con los ojos llenos de completa adoración - Es el amor de mi vida. Donna, dile _"Hola"_ a Quinn. - levantó la patita hacia ella - Es la chica de la que te hablé. ¿La recuerdas?

- ¿Hablas de mí con tu hurón?

- ¡Por supuesto! Es muy buena confidente, creo que en otra vida fue psicóloga. - sonrió ampliamente para luego gritar como una desquiciada - ¡Oh! ¡Esta es mi canción! Toma, cuida de ella como si fuese tu vida. - le tendió a Donna - Tengo miedo de que lo que dijiste sea cierto y haya algún loco que quiera matarla.

Quinn cogió al animal como si se tratase de una bomba a punto de estallar, sin querer acercarla mucho a su cara por si el _bicho_ sentía deseos de arrancarle los ojos.

Mientras tanto, en ese improvisado escenario colocado en el centro de la azotea, Rachel bailaba como si no hubiese mañana al ritmo de _Last Friday Night_. Y tras esta canción llegó otra, y otra, y después quizás diez más.

Quinn seguía en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado, sin querer moverse para que Donna no despertarse de su profundo sueño, observando a Rachel casi sin pestañear.

Santana, movida quizás por haber consumido algo más que canapés y zumo de ciruela, decidió subirse al escenario seguida de Brittany, para así deleitar a las casi cincuenta personas que allí se encontraban con una particular versión de _I wanna dance with somebody_.

- ¡Quinn! - gritó Rachel apareciendo frente a ella de repente y tomándola del brazo - Baila conmigo, no te quedas ahí parada.

- No quiero despertar a Donna. - respondió como excusa.

- ¡Ella bailará con nosotras! - exclamó tras una carcajada - No seas aburrida, ¡disfruta de la fiesta! ¡La noche es joven!

Y dicho esto la sacó a la pista; obligándola a que se moviera al ritmo de la música, con un hurón bajo el brazo y las mejillas completamente ruborizadas por las pícaras sonrisas de sus amigas. Ellas sabían lo que significaba aquello, quizás era una situación normal para cualquiera de los asistentes pero no para quienes la conocían mejor que ella misma.

Quinn Fabray _jamás_ bailaba, menos cuando la que la sacaba a bailar era Rachel Berry.

Poco le importaba en realidad, la inmensa sonrisa de su compañera de baile era suficiente para hacer que cualquier tipo de vergüenza o pudor desapareciera al instante. Ni siquiera pensaba en que un hurón estaba demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, pudiendo así provocarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa provocada por un feroz mordisco.

Nada importaba, nada veía. Solo los ojos y la sonrisa de Rachel.

Pensaba en como de hermosa y radiante estaba, en como brillaba más que ninguna luz de navidad, en como cada gesto y carcajada que salía de ella era igual que un sueño. Aquella chica la llenaba de forma inexplicable, le contagiaba su energía y su ilusión por cada pequeña cosa que la rodeaba, le hacía creer que _tal vez _no todos los matrimonios del mundo terminaban en dolorosos y, a veces, caros divorcios.

Terminada la canción, con el público aplaudiendo por la maravillosa actuación, Rachel de nuevo desapareció sin decir ni una sola palabra dejándola otra vez a solas con Donna.

¿Por qué siempre le hacía eso? ¿Acaso no conocía la palabra _"Hasta luego"_?

- Te he visto... - dijo Kurt con una burlona sonrisa mientras Rachel estaba apoyada en la zona de refrigerios.

- ¿Qué se supone has visto? Si se puede saber... - dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

El chico humedeció los labios sin borrar su sonrisa - He visto como la observas, como le sonríes, como buscas su mirada y coqueteas en un intento descarado de ser sutil... - alzó las cejas - Y también he visto como casi la sacas a rastras para bailar contigo.

- Me conoces. - se encogió de hombros sin mirarle - Soy así con todo el mundo.

- No, no lo eres.

- Sí, lo soy. - respondió tajante - Soy amable, soy atenta, soy simpática. Con _todos_, no solo con Quinn. Quizás ella piense que podemos ser algo más, pero yo tengo muy claro lo que quiero. - Kurt alzó las cejas, incrédulo - ¡No me mires así! Hablo en serio.

Su amigo se apoyó a su lado en la mesa y miró al punto que Rachel estaba observando, no fue una sorpresa que casualmente en ese punto se encontrase Quinn Fabray.

- Lo que haces, como te comportas y tu actitud a la defensiva, solo confirma eso que todos vemos excepto tú. - reflexionó.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que sientes algo por ella.

Rachel giró la vista hacia él, mirándolo sorprendida - ¿Qué? ¡Vamos! - soltó una estruendosa carcajada - Yo no... Tú no pensarás que... - rió de nuevo - ¡Solo somos amigas!

- Amigas... - sonrió descreído - Claro.

- Amigas, sí. ¿No puedo tener amigas ahora? - le espetó cruzándose de brazos.

- Claro que puedes tener amigas, lo que no puedes es ser _amiga_ de alguien que te gusta.

Rachel giró los ojos y apretó sus sienes con los dedos.

- Kurt... No me encuentro muy bien, aquí dentro hace demasiado calor y no quiero seguir discutiendo esto contigo. - suspiró pesadamente - Quinn y yo somos amigas, no siento nada por ella. Punto y final.

De repente sintió como las piernas le pesaban y la sala comenzó a dar vueltas sin previo aviso, se agarró a la mesa para no perder el equilibrio y cerró los párpados en un intento de no sentirse como si estuviese montada en una montaña rusa.

- ¿Estás bien? – Kurt observó su rostro con preocupación.

Ella asintió aún con la vista un tanto nublada y se reincorporó lentamente - Solo... estoy un poco mareada, demasiada gente. - arrugó la frente - Voy a tomar un poco de aire.

Por su parte, Quinn había observado la escena desde la lejanía, ignorando por completo lo que Santana le contaba, perdida en su mundo lleno de globos aerostáticos y delfines asesinos saltando sobre su cabeza.

Cuando vio como Rachel se dirigía hacia fuera no lo dudo un momento, necesitaba hablar con ella, no podía seguir así.

- Toma. - le tendió a Donna

Santana frunció el ceño y lo cogió torciendo el gesto - ¿Qué es esta cosa?

- ¡No es una cosa, San! - le reprendió Britt arrebatándole al pobre animal, que ya debía estar bastante cansado de ir de mano en mano - Es un hurón. ¡Se llama Donna!

- Es horrendo.

- Es chica. - le corrigió - Y es hermosa.

No lo es, pensó Santana, pero era imposible discutir con Brittany.

Cuando de nuevo giró la vista hacia Quinn para preguntarle por qué demonios le había dado a ese animal mugriento lleno de gérmenes y enfermedades, ésta estaba poniéndose su abrigo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta trasera después de atravesar en lo que dura un parpadeo aquella multitud de gente desaforada.

- ¡Quinn! ¿A dónde vas? - gritó.

Obviamente, una vez más, no obtuvo su respuesta.

Desde pequeño me han inculcado que el único sueño que merece la pena soñar es vivir mientras estés vivo, y morir cuando estés muerto. Poco importa lo que haces si mueres mientras vives y quieres vivir cuando poco te falta para morir. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomar los segundos y apretarlos entre tus dedos, exprimirlos hasta que se conviertan en polvo y así saber que has sacado todo lo que podías de ese instante.

De esa forma siempre había intentado vivir Rachel Berry, o al menos desde que había empezado su nueva aventura en Boston. Todo su pasado, sus miedos, temores y fantasmas habían quedado atrás, lo único que tenía por delante era un infinito mundo de posibilidades por experimentar. Y, a veces, pensaba que el universo tenía preparado algo increíble para ella; sino, ¿qué sentido tenía su existencia?

Pero, a medida que los días pasaban en forma de tachones en rojo sobre su calendario, veía esa posibilidad cada vez más imposible y lejana. Solo era una simple chica, alguien común con cientos de sueños que posiblemente jamás llegarían a hacerse realidad.

Apoyada con los codos sobre la medianera de aquella terraza, escuchando de fondo el sonido de su propia fiesta, Rachel reflexionaba sobre cuándo, cómo y dónde sería ese momento en el que la vida le devolviese todo aquello que le había arrebatado.

¿Y si Quinn era la persona encargada de ello? ¿Y si su presencia no era simple casualidad?

Sin esperarlo, como si hubiese estado leyendo su mente, una voz inconfundible la sacó por completo de sus pensamientos.

- Rach... ¿Estás bien?

Se giró bruscamente y la miró sorprendida - Quinn... ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estás perdiendo la fiesta.

- Si quieres estar sola... puedo irme. - señaló hacia la puerta.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y volvió de nuevo su vista hacia la ciudad - No me molestas. Solo no quiero que cojas frío ni que dejes de pasar un buen rato por mi culpa.

- Estoy bien contigo, no te preocupes. - le dijo sin más, poniéndose a su lado - ¿Por qué estás aquí fuera? ¿Aburrida de tanto alboroto?

- No, solo necesitaba despejarme un poco. – inspiró e inmediatamente dejó escapar la totalidad del aire, entregada, mordiendo su labio inferior y observando ensimismada el edificio frente a ella - ¿Alguna vez te has parado a mirar las luces de los edificios? Otras vidas además de la tuya, otros amaneceres, otras noches... ¿Trabajarán? ¿Tendrán familia? ¿Mascotas?

Quinn la observó un tanto descolocada por esa actitud tan diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada, Rachel miró de nuevo hacia el horizonte siguiendo con sus reflexiones en voz alta.

- Muchas veces me pregunto que harán mientras yo cocino, lavo, plancho o simplemente descanso con Donna. - frunció el ceño en el pensamiento - ¿Cuántas personas viven mientras duermes? ¿Y cuántas duermen mientras vives? ¿Cuánta gente muere sin haber vivido lo suficiente? ¿Y cuánta gente vive más de lo suficiente sin merecerlo? - suspiró con fuerza - ¿Alguna vez te lo has planteado, Quinn? ¿Qué te hace afirmar que tu vida vale más que cualquier otra?

- En ningún momento he pensado que mi vida valga más que ninguna. - respondió tajantemente acariciando el borde - No obstante creo que cuanto menos piense en la vida de los otros más fácil será para mí ser feliz. No me malinterpretes, no es que no me importe el dolor ajeno. - aclaró con rapidez - Pero la realidad es que todos tenemos problemas.

Rachel asintió y la observó en silencio, escrutándola con la mirada, intentando adentrarse en ese mundo desconocido para ella que era la mente de Quinn Fabray.

- ¿Cómo aguantas tu trabajo? ¿No sientes dolor al romper parejas? - preguntó con cierta dureza - ¿No te sientes cruel? Chicos sin padre, mujeres sin maridos. No te juzgo, pero... - humedeció sus labios y clavó aún más sus ojos en aquellos verdes de ensueño - ¿No es algo que te quite el sueño?

Quinn guardó silencio y cambió su posición mirando hacia el interior; no podía responder a todas esas preguntas desde tanta altura, diría alguna tontería que posiblemente podría provocar en Rachel una reacción no deseada.

- Creo que si una pareja se divorcia es porque ya no siente lo mismo, porque algo se rompió. - contestó finalmente - Por lo tanto intento pensar que estoy ayudando a mejorar una situación desafortunada. No soy la típica abogada sin escrúpulos, también tengo corazón.

- ¿Y qué tanto de todo ese dolor ajeno siente él? - torció el gesto.

Empezaba a sentirse incómoda, ya sabéis que Quinn Fabray odiaba las preguntas.

- Él siente lo que yo dejo que sienta. – carraspeó - Al igual que el tuyo...

- Dudo que ambos tengan alguna similitud. - rió sin gracia, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto... Perdida, ¿quizás?

- A veces me da por pensar y replantearme ciertas cosas. Cosas de mí, de la vida... De todo. - se giró para ponerse en la misma postura que Quinn - Tengo miedo a que mi vida pase sin haberla vivido realmente. No siempre estoy tan animada como me conoces.

- Es bueno saberlo, temía que fueses como el conejo de _Duracell._ - bromeó.

Rachel empujó su hombro y Quinn, sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó su mano y la trajo hacia sí misma en un abrazo. Intentó soltarse en un principio, si algo odiaba Rachel era que sintiesen lastima de ella o mostrarse débil; pero, finalmente, comprendió que quizás podía encontrar respuestas en brazos ajenos. Y, si no era así, al menos podían cobijar tanta soledad y vacío maquillado de sonrisas.

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? - le preguntó con voz queda - ¿Por qué?

Quinn agachó la vista hacia ella y suspiró - ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. - elevó los hombros -Jamás había sido así con nadie, mucho menos conociéndola desde hace tan solo tres días.

Las pupilas de aquellas dos desconocidas desde no hacía tanto tiempo atrás, vagaban por las de la otra con nerviosismo y, quizás, también absoluto terror. El frío se plasmaba en el humo proveniente de sus pulmones al respirar lentamente a escasos centímetros de esos labios ajenos. Centímetros que hacían que ese acto pudiese culminar a un simple roce de distancia.

Inmediatamente tras escuchar esto, entendiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, se separó de Quinn y recuperó su postura inicial. Miró hacia aquellas vidas que quizás jamás llegarían a conocer o saber que en algún momento había habido una chica de Brooklyn llamada Rachel Berry.

- ¿Qué has traído como distintivo? - cambió de tema descaradamente. Quinn abrió un poco su abrigo para enseñarle el broche en su vestido - ¿Qué es?

- ¿No sabes lo qué es? - sonrió de medio lado con dulzura - Vamos... Piensa un poco.

- ¿Es algo para mí? - arrugó la frente - ¿Es para curarme cuando me caiga de Otom?

Quinn soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza - Es una nube.

- ¿Una nube? ¿Por qué? - la miró fijamente.

- Me recuerda a nuestro paseo de esta mañana. Yo... Realmente fue maravilloso, nunca había sentido algo parecido. - reconoció tomando su mano y besándosela con delicadeza sin dejar de mirarla - _Tú_ no te pareces a nadie que haya conocido nunca.

Un cartel de neones rojos, como el del club de streaptease de la noche anterior, parpadeó sobre la cabeza de Quinn indicando _PELIGRO._ O al menos así fue en la mente de Rachel.

"_Do you feel the way I do right now?"_

_Distance_ de Christina Perri fue la canción elegida por la reproducción aleatoria de aquella fiesta. Lentamente, comenzó a hacerse con el silencio de aquella azotea, mientras sus pupilas aún se observaban con intenciones completamente opuestas. Al igual que lo eran ellas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Quinn? - apartó la mano de forma brusca - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo de qué? - rió confusa.

Pero Rachel muy lejos estaba de reírse. Irguió su postura y se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose frente a ella.

"_I wish we would just give up, 'cause the best part is falling... __Call it anything but love"_

- Creía haber sido clara esta tarde cuando te dije que no te enamorases de mí.

- ¿He dicho yo que lo esté? - alzó las cejas.

- Lo veo en tus ojos.

Quinn rió con nerviosismo y miró hacia el suelo - ¡No estoy enamorada! Apenas nos conocemos...

- Pero sientes algo. - le espetó endureciendo más su mirada - Estás empezando a sentir algo por mí. ¿Verdad?

Desgraciadamente para Quinn las palabras no salían de su boca, la abría y cerraba pero no tenían intención de ser pronunciadas. No era un buen momento para perder el habla, aún así no podía hacer nada, se había quedado completamente en blanco.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – resopló con pesadez - ¿Ni siquiera tienes el valor de negarlo?

Os he hablado de la paciencia de Quinn Fabray, ¿verdad? Esa pregunta un tanto soberbia y llena de una dureza hasta antes desconocida hizo que su vaso, ya de por sí bastante lleno en una situación normal, rebosase sin control.

- ¿Sabes qué, Rachel? - entrecerró los ojos adoptando su misma postura - Solo era un detalle, quería ser amable, quería venir a tu fiesta con algo que te recordara el día que hemos pasado, una especie de disculpa por mi actitud de esta tarde. Pero toma. - se quitó el broche y se lo puso en la mano - Quémalo, tíralo, úsalo para quitarte el esmalte de uñas. _Me da igual_.

Y, tras esto, decidió dar por finalizada la conversación dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, prometiéndose a sí misma que aquello había terminado, para siempre.

"_I will make sure to keep my distance... Say 'I love you' when you're not listening"_

O, quizás, solo por tres segundos.

- ¡Dios! - exclamó Rachel con frustración para sí misma - ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? ¡Qué yo también empiezo a sentir lo mismo que tú!

Quinn paró en seco y giró sobre sí misma, casi a cámara lenta, mirándola perpleja y estupefacta por aquella declaración que sin duda alguna no esperaba escuchar de sus labios.

- No entiendo lo que me está pasando, no... no lo entiendo. - negó una y otra vez con la cabeza - Esto es una completa locura. No tiene sentido...

Un silencio casi sepulcral las invadió de nuevo, solo el ruido lejano de los coches y la música de fondo podía oírse entre aquellas dos mujeres que por primera vez estaban experimentando más de lo que debían. Entre ellas en aquel momento habían demasiados sentimientos encontrados en una lucha donde la línea entre lo que podían dar y lo que querían ofrecer era fina y escueta.

Todo eso solo en tres días, cuatro encuentros fortuitos y una cita. ¿Cuánto de absurdo era todo eso?

- Y si también lo estás sintiendo... - reflexionó saliendo de su confusión - ¿Por qué te lo prohíbes? ¿Por qué me atraes y me alejas? ¿Por qué me atacas y me empujas siempre que quiero acercarme a ti?

- ¡Porque no sirvo para las relaciones! - gritó alzando los brazos, conteniendo un vergonzoso llanto que no sabía siquiera porque estaba ahí - No puedo, no salgo con gente, no _sé_ hacerlo. Mis relaciones no son duraderas, jamás. No soy buena, Quinn. - negó con la cabeza de nuevo - Tarde o temprano terminaré haciéndote daño.

- Tú preocúpate por ti, yo lo haré por mí. - afirmó tajante.

Rachel la miró en silencio y se acercó hasta ella. Quinn tragó con dificultad y nuevamente el frío desapareció gracias al tenue calor emanado por ese cuerpo ajeno que tanto anhelaba poder sentir de nuevo entre sus brazos. Aunque aquello estuviese muy lejos de suceder de forma inminente.

- ¿No lo entiendes? No sé cuidar de nadie. – susurró, prácticamente desesperanzada - Ni siquiera sé cuidar de mí misma. Mis noviazgos duran lo que dura una noche y luego se evaporan... Como_ todo _lo que toco. - tomó aire y entrecerró los ojos - ¿Qué futuro tendrías al lado de alguien como yo? Ni yo misma sé que futuro tengo.

- Yo tampoco sirvo. – musitó, arqueando las cejas - Jamás he tenido una relación seria, siempre he huido del compromiso. Pero que sienta algo por ti no quiere decir que te vaya a pedir matrimonio mañana o que vayamos a vivir juntas. - rió para sí misma - Solo... no sé, por primera vez en mi vida quiero vivir sin pensar en lo que pasará.

- No puedo darte eso, Quinn. - agachó la vista hacia el suelo - Lo siento pero.. no puedo dártelo.

- ¿Y qué puedes darme? - dio un paso al frente tomando su barbilla – Aceptaría lo que fuese.

- Puedo darte una Navidad… juntas. - vagó por sus ojos – Mi tiempo en Boston casi ya ha terminado. ¿Te conformarías con eso?

Sin decir nada, sin pensar si quiera, Quinn tiró de Rachel hacia ella y la besó tal vez de la forma más dulce en la que había besado a alguien en toda su vida. Dulce pero al mismo tiempo con deseo, con pasión, con ansiedad, incluso con cierto nerviosismo.

Dulce y con amor quizás, aunque ella aún no era muy consciente de este último hecho.

_"And I keep waiting for you to take me... You keep waiting to say what we have."_

Rachel se aferró a su rostro y se dejó llevar por el momento, sabiendo que después de aquel beso nada volvería a ser como antes. Era más que consciente de que las amigas no se besaban de esa forma, pero tampoco estaba muy preocupada por ello. Llegados a ese punto poco importaba nada más, los labios de Quinn Fabray eran un manjar demasiado adictivo como para poder pensar en otra cosa.

Lentamente, se fue separando, para luego rozar su nariz con la de Quinn.

- Entonces... - mordió su labio inferior con timidez - ¿Eso es un sí?

Quinn sonrió cálidamente apretando ese menudo cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras con sus uñas se aferró al ya conocido abrigo de colores como si se tratase de un clavo ardiendo. Quizás, porque así lo era para ella.

- Eso es un... ¿Qué quiere decir _"Una Navidad juntas"_ exactamente? - frunció levemente el ceño sonriendo de medio lado - En mi carrera aprendí que no puedo aceptar un contrato sin leer primero la letra pequeña.

- Quiere decir mi lista... - jugó distraídamente con el cuello de su abrigo - 30 cosas que hacer antes del 30. ¿Quieres ser mi compañera hasta el veintinueve?

- Ya he sido tu compañera en el _99,99%_ de las cosas cumplidas de tu lista así que... - quitó su mano de la cintura y se la tendió - De acuerdo, trato hecho.

Rachel miró la mano, luego a Quinn y, sin mediar palabra, la agarró del cuello y le dio, tal vez, el beso más pasional que había dado a alguien en toda su vida. Con la certeza, tras este segundo beso, de que no había nada mejor que los labios de Quinn Fabray. Sabiendo ya a ciencia cierta que había infringido decenas de sus propias normas respecto a las relaciones pero que ya no podía, ni quería, dar marcha atrás.

_"So I make sure to keep my distance_... _Say "I love you" when you're not listening"_

Una fiesta con más de cincuenta personas seguía su curso a pocos metros de allí, la canción continuaba resonando a lo lejos dándole la nota musical al momento. Luces provenientes de casas donde otras vidas y otras historias estaban sucediendo al mismo tiempo, eran el fondo a aquel instante histórico sobre una azotea. Dos cuerpos unidos en un beso que parecía interminable decoraban esa estampa perfecta en el que un contrato acababa de firmarse con tinta indeleble.

"_How long can we keep this up, up, up?"_

Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre ellas lentamente. Sus miradas se elevaron al cielo y con timidez volvieron a buscarse de forma inconsciente. Ambas sonrieron con picardía afirmando sin necesidad de palabras que para ellas, desde aquel preciso instante, sin duda ya era Navidad.

25. Organizar una macro-fiesta en mi casa. **Hecho.**

* * *

Martes 11/12**  
**


	7. Barbra

Siete

_Domingo, 19 de Diciembre_

* * *

- ¡Me sudan las manos, Quinn! - exclamó con desesperación - Te lo pido por favor... No alargues más mi sufrimiento. Llevamos más de dos manzanas andando. _¡Dos!_ - le señaló con los dedos dramáticamente - ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Cumplirá algo de mi lista? ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no vamos en Otom? ¡Quinn, respóndeme!

Quizás nunca os lo había comentado pero Rachel Berry no era la persona más paciente del mundo. Tras esta reacción desmesurada creo que habéis podido comprobarlo por vosotros mismos.

Quinn se paró en seco, con esa cara que siempre ponía cuando quería mantenerse seria pero igualmente su sonrisa se veía reflejada en sus ojos y en sus mejillas.

- Rach. Tranquilízate. - tomó sus manos, poniéndose frente a ella - Ya estamos llegando, y si no te digo donde vamos es porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. ¿Y sabes lo que tienen las sorpresas? - la otra chica negó con la cabeza - Que si se sabe lo que es, ya deja de serlo.

- Te entiendo pero... - agachó la cabeza hacia su regazo, mordiéndose el labio inferior - Es domingo y no hay muchas cosas abiertas los domingos. - Y, tras esto, otra nueva serie de preguntas comenzó - ¿Vamos a la playa? ¿Me llevas a un juicio tuyo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más quiere decir "Estamos llegando"?

-_ "No" _a lo primero_, "Por supuesto que no"_ a lo segundo y _"Estamos llegando" _a lo tercero. - echó a andar - Vamos.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros. - le interrumpió - Cuanto más tiempo estés parada más tardaremos. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Inmediatamente Rachel corrió tras ella y se puso a su altura andando aún más rápido. Quinn negó con la cabeza, era imposible no encontrarla encantadora cuando se comportaba de esa forma tan infantil.

Caminaban por las calles de Boston aquella tarde fría de Diciembre, aferradas a sus abrigos y con las cabezas metidas casi por completo en sus bufandas, sintiendo como el aire prácticamente helado congelaba sus rostros pero no por ello el ánimo. Era el primer día después de su trato, era el primer día después de aquel beso en la azotea, era el primer día después de la primera nevada en Boston, era el primer día de muchas cosas que aún estaban por llegar.

- No veo nada, Quinn... - protestó frunciendo el ceño - Llevas varios metros llevándome con los ojos tapados. ¿Dónde estamos?

Ésta se colocó a su lado sin quitar las manos de los ojos de Rachel - Aquí es donde preparo mis casos, es como mi santuario. - le susurró al oído - Entiendo que debes cumplir un punto de tu lista pero _por favor_ no llames demasiado la atención. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Estamos en tu cas... – inmediatamente las apartó y Rachel observó el lugar casi sin habla - Es... Es... ¡Es una biblioteca!

- Sí, lo es. - asintió sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

Rachel la miró. Segundos más tarde volvió la vista al frente, para luego mirarla de nuevo, para volver la vista al sitio, para después volver a mirarla sin poder contener su rostro lleno de emoción. Como continuase con el mismo movimiento una y otra vez iba a sufrir alguna especie de lesión muscular.

Finalmente, centró su mirada en Quinn y en esos ojos esperanzadores.

- ¡Siempre había querido venir a este sitio! - dijo pegando un saltito entusiasmado.

- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? Es pública.

- Porque Kurt tuvo un tórrido romance con el encargado del pasillo de novelas románticas y jamás ha querido volver a pisarlo. - frunció el ceño - Por lo tanto me dejó sola sin acompañante y, además, me prohibió por completo la entrada por miedo a que hablase con él.

- Lo entiendo. Santana me prohibió entrar en una heladería cercana a la universidad porque la dependienta le regaló un helado a Britt. - negó con la cabeza - Es un tanto celosa, no sé si te has dado cuenta.

- Casi hizo que me tragase la toalla sudorosa de Kurt solo por estar a su lado, así que sí... Me había dado cuenta. - sin más le agarró la mano entrelazando sus dedos y comenzó a caminar - ¿Por qué este sitio, Quinn?

Ella observó su mano entrelazada, prácticamente petrificada.

Quinn Fabray _jamás _había sido una amante de los paseos románticos por el parque o los helados compartidos entre miradas de adoración. En realidad ella _jamás_ había sido amante de nada que tuviese una connotación romántica o de compromiso. Odiaba las relaciones, no creía en ellas y por lo tanto huía de cualquier cosa que pudiese suponer una. Sin embargo, caminar por los pasillos de esa biblioteca de la mano con Rachel Berry la hacía sentir más feliz y más plena de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, quizás en toda su vida.

Uno más de sus dogmas hasta antes inquebrantables en el que ella interfería sin ser siquiera verdaderamente consciente.

- ¿Quinn? - indagó Rachel, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Dime. - le dijo, aún un poco absorta.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? No me has respondido...

- No recordaba muchos puntos de tu lista pero sí sé que gritar en una biblioteca era uno de ellos. - la miró con una sonrisa, finalmente recompuesta - Así que... Aquí estás, adelante.

Rachel se paró en seco y la miró abriendo los ojos como platos; había olvidado por completo que ese punto estaba escrito, como la mayor parte de los puntos de su lista. Todos sabemos que no se caracterizaba por su buena memoria, por algo había tenido que apuntarlo todo en una jodida hoja de pedidos.

- Yo... No sé realmente muy bien que decir. - mordió su labio inferior - ¿Gritas conmigo?

- No. - respondió tajante - Yo no tengo una lista de 30 cosas que hacer antes del 30. Esto es algo tuyo, yo solo te acompaño.

- ¿Y qué grito? ¿Y si nos echan? - se acercó a ella poniéndose prácticamente sobre sus labios - No quiero que te prohíban la entrada...

Quinn tragó saliva, intentando controlar las ganas de besarla en mitad de aquel pasillo y empotrarla contra la estantería de Literatura Inglesa. No era una buena idea, todos la conocían y sin duda esa no era la actitud adecuada para la mejor abogada de divorcios de William & Wallace.

- Soy amiga de la bibliotecaria jefe, no nos echaran. - le sonrió, intentando recobrar la compostura - La he llamado esta mañana y le comenté lo de tu lista. Sí me pidió que sea algo corto y por supuesto _no_ obsceno.

- Bien. – afirmó con la cabeza.

Decidida, Rachel caminó hasta el centro de la biblioteca dónde algunos estudiantes daban los últimos repasos para los exámenes que llegarían en enero.

Estaba nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y su estado de pánico podía palparse en cada pisada que daba. No sabía que decir, no sabía que gritar, no sabía por qué Quinn había hecho eso por ella, pero le alegraba saber que estaba tan metida en su lista de cosas por hacer antes del 30. Era lo menos que podía hacer a decir verdad, un trato era un trato.

Se giró hacia su compañera con los brazos extendidos hacia el suelo plasmando la tensión, la miró con una gran sonrisa antes de apretar los puños e inspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Barbra es la mejor cantante de todos los tiempos!

Varias cabezas se giraron hacia ella de inmediato, completamente consternados, algunos al borde de un infarto por tal inesperada interrupción. Sin duda no era algo habitual que alguien gritase de esa manera, muchos quizás no entendieron como de alguien tan pequeño pudo salir tremenda voz. Rachel corrió hasta Quinn rápidamente, escondiéndose ruborizada tras ella.

- Seguro que ahora viene el vigilante de seguridad para echarme a patadas... - susurró nerviosa - Van a llevarme al calabozo, lo sé.

Quinn rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza - No vendrá nadie, te lo prometo. Vamos. - tomó su mano de nuevo, al parecer la experiencia había sido muy gratificante - Quiero enseñarte la biblioteca, prácticamente es como mi segunda casa.

La Biblioteca Pública de Boston era sin duda uno de los lugares más hermosos e impresionantes que Rachel Berry había tenido el placer de ver en su corta pero intensa estancia en la ciudad. Odiaba a Kurt en silencio por haberla apartado tanto tiempo de aquel sitio tan increíble. De haber podido ir antes, se habría pasado prácticamente todos los días paseando por cada uno de sus rincones.

Mientras caminaban, Quinn iba informándola de todo lo que sabía. Le habló de como era la tercera biblioteca más grande de los Estados Unidos, la primera librería pública, y como contaba con la mayor colección gracias a sus 15.000 libros. Rachel no sabía si aquello era mucho o poco, tampoco es que le importara verdaderamente; pero ver como hablaba y hablaba tan entusiasmada por primera vez desde que la conocía, le hizo darse cuenta de que sin duda Quinn Fabray no era un ente sin vida. Simplemente era alguien extraño, diferente.

Como ella.

Rachel la observaba con devoción, incluso rozando quizás el marco de la adoración. Miraba ensimismada su perfil como si fuese lo último que sus ojos fuesen a ver en su vida. Era hermosa y verla gesticular con tanta pasión la hacía aún más perfecta de lo que ya era solo estando de pie completamente inmóvil.

Libros y más libros la rodeaban. Libros que contaban historias, historias que habían sido narradas hacía siglos pero que posiblemente tenían una cosa en común: _el amor_.

¿Por qué desde el principio de los tiempos se habían dedicado textos, inscripciones y obras a algo que para ella no existía? ¿Por qué darle tanta importancia a un sentimiento que ni siquiera era tangible? ¿Por qué todos lo buscaban con tanto ahínco para poder sentirse completos? ¿Qué era el amor verdaderamente? ¿Cómo alguien podía saber si estaba enamorado?

Todo eso, y mucho más, se preguntaba Rachel mientras hacía fotos a todo lo que había a su alrededor y acariciaba delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos algunas viejas novelas de Shakespeare, pensando en que tal vez ella era la equivocada y el amor no era la mayor mentira de todos los tiempos. Si todos iban a la derecha y ella a la izquierda, ¿quién era la confundida?

- Rach... - le dijo a su espalda - Hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

Se giró un tanto confusa y soltó una estruendosa carcajada al ver como Quinn tenía en su cara la biografía de Barbra Streisand, saludándola alegremente con la mano y haciendo un bochornoso y extraño baile que poco tenía de coordinado pero sí mucho de divertido.

- Es un honor conocerla, señora Streisand... - besó su mano haciendo una especie de reverencia - Supongo que ha venido al escuchar mi grito y con su presencia quiso ayudarme a cumplir otro punto de mi lista.

- Por supuesto señorita, su grito ha llegado al mismísimo Streisand Palace y ayudarla es mi deber.

Rachel soltó una nueva carcajada y golpeó su hombro, tapándose la boca de inmediato - Imbécil, no te burles de mí.

Quinn apartó el libro de su rostro y sin poder evitarlo posó sus labios dulcemente sobre los de Rachel. Era hermosa, era adorable, era... era la mujer más increíble que había conocido en toda su vida, y sentirla el manjar más preciado. Lo era hasta tal punto que cuatro días juntas eran más que suficientes para poder afirmarlo. Se sentía comprendida por ella y, lo que era aún mejor, se sentía complementada, como si desde que estaba a su lado todo lo que antes no encajaba ahora cobrase significado de repente.

Se separaron lentamente y tras ella una voz más que conocida, pero no por ello menos inesperada, la sacó de la magia proporcionada por los labios de Rachel Berry.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú?

Se dio la vuelta, con cierto temor, sabiendo con quién iba a encontrarse - Sh... ¡Shay! Qué... Qué sorpresa.

Un momento. Os hago un rápido resumen para poneros en situación.

Shay Rose era una abogada de divorcios nacida en Georgia pero criada en Boston. Inteligente, audaz, consentida y con un ego desmesuradamente grande. Quinn la conoció en el juicio de los Lemacks, una pareja de médicos forrados que terminaron casi tirándose sus fonendoscopios a la cabeza en la lucha por la posesión de su inmensa mansión y la custodia de su horrendo caniche.

Quinn defendía al señor Lemacks, Shay a la señora Lemacks. Tras el juicio ambas terminaron manteniendo una tórrida sesión de sexo desenfrenado en el sofá de cuero negro del despacho de Quinn.

No fue muy descabellado que las dos mejores abogadas de divorcios de Boston terminaran encontrándose una y otra vez en los juzgados, y también una y otra vez en aquel sofá de cuero negro, por supuesto. Sexo pasional y descontrolado convertido en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por ver quién tenía el control sobre la otra. Una verdadera guerra de poderes.

Tampoco creo que sea muy absurdo el hecho de que no durasen más de un mes juntas. Si es que en algún momento aquello se pudo considerar algo más que una pelea de hienas en celo.

Y ahora ahí estaba, frente a ella, con su brillante sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico y su elegante traje de chaqueta gris marengo.

Shay se acercó y la besó en la mejilla para luego acariciársela con delicadeza, retirando así el lápiz de labios fruto del contacto, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Esa mirada de tigresa observando su presa siempre había hecho que a Quinn le temblasen las piernas, y no en el buen sentido precisamente.

- ¡Pero que guapa estás! - exclamó la chica observándola de arriba a abajo - Parece que los meses te han sentado de maravilla.

Quinn sonrió con timidez y agachó la cabeza un tanto ruborizada - Gracias, tú también estás estupenda.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Lo mismo de siempre? - la miró con una media sonrisa - ¿Preparando tus casos para continuar siendo la número 1? Aunque muera de envidia, siempre lo serás... Eso no cambiará nunca. - le guiñó un ojo, coqueta - Pero no te duermas en los laureles mi amada Quinn, alguien aquí presente está pisándote los talones. - sonrió con orgullo alzando la barbilla - Sí, he ganado otro caso.

- Me alegro por ti, Shay. - la felicito con honestidad - Te lo mereces, eres una abogada brillante.

Rachel, quien no había desaparecido sino que había observado toda la escena a pesar de como aquella jirafa morena la había ignorado por completo, carraspeó con fuerza haciendo que Quinn finalmente recordase que no estaba sola.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó rápidamente - Esta es...

- Soy Rachel, _su novia_. - se adelantó teniéndole la mano - Encantada.

Quinn abrió los ojos ampliamente al escuchar aquella presentación. ¿Había escuchado bien o la presión por ver a Dominatrix, cómo muchos la llamaban por los juzgados, le había hecho padecer alucinaciones?

- ¿Su novia? - la observó Shay, con rostro confuso - Por la cara de Quinn diría que no está muy contenta con eso...

Rachel rió estruendosamente y negó con la cabeza - Sus dotes de abogada la han convertido en alguien inexpresivo para no mostrarse vulnerable ante el enemigo. - la miró entrecerrando los ojos - Es algo que deberías aprender, si quieres ser tan buena como ella. - la abrazó por la cintura - Aunque nunca pasará, ella es la mejor.

Quinn rió tontamente, no sé muy bien si por lo ridículo de la situación o por el rostro completamente rojo por la ira de aquella mujer a la que nadie jamás había dejado sin palabras.

Excepto Rachel Berry, por supuesto.

- Siempre había creído que la imbatible Quinn Fabray detestaba los compromisos... - elevó las cejas cuando finalmente pudo emitir algún sonido - Parece que aquellas eran otras épocas. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntas?

- Cuatro días, pero fue amor a primera vista. - la abrazó con más fuerza, subiendo el brazo de Quinn hasta su hombro para que la rodease - Ya sabes... Cuando encuentras a tu media naranja no hay nada que hacer, no se puedo luchar contra el amor. Incluso estamos pensando en irnos a vivir juntas, ¿verdad, Quinnie? - la observó guiñándole el ojo, ésta tragó saliva con fuerza y Rachel miró de nuevo a su contrincante - Es tan tierna cuando está sin palabras, eso es lo que me enamoró de ella.

- Vaya... - asintió un tanto consternada para regalar una falsa sonrisa - Supongo que os felicito por haber encontrado el amor.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre las tres chicas, silencio lleno de miradas que vagaban entre ellas y algún que otro carraspeo embarazoso que dejaba aún más claro lo absurdo de la situación. Finalmente Rachel supo que tendría que ser ella quien diese por concluida la conversación.

- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Shay. - le tendió la mano sin soltar a Quinn.

Dominatrix la miró confusa, enarcando las cejas y apretando su mano quizás con demasiada fuerza, sabiendo que estaba echándola sutilmente.

Quizás no tan sutilmente.

- El placer ha sido mío. - le respondió sin mucho convencimiento para luego mirar de nuevo a Quinn - Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga feliz, te lo mereces.

Dicho esto se acercó de nuevo hasta ella y dio otro beso en su mejilla, esta vez tomando su rostro con fuerza y con la mirada más penetrante y sexual que Quinn había visto nunca, y os aseguro que tratándose Dominatrix eso es mucho decir.

- Adiós Shay, espero que todo te vaya bien. - sonrió amablemente, ya sabemos que ante todo ella era una chica muy educada.

- Si necesitas algo ya sabes... Llámame. - le guiñó el ojo antes de irse, contorneando las caderas de un lado a otro, emanando sensualidad y seguridad al ritmo del sonido de sus tacones sobre el parquet.

- Zorra. - murmuró Rachel.

Quinn se soltó inmediatamente de su agarre cuando finalmente Shay giró la esquina y la miró, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Tu novia? ¿Vivir juntas? - entrecerró los ojos - ¿Quinnie?

- Debería preguntarte lo mismo. - se cruzó de brazos arrugando los labios - ¿Llámame? ¿Para qué quiere que la llames? ¡Claro de repente te has vuelto la consejera del pueblo y no me había enterado! - alzó los brazos con una sonrisa irónica - Era tan obvia y descarada. Dios...

- Somos abogadas, nos ayudamos mutuamente. Además, ¿qué más te da a ti si me llama o no lo hace? - le inquirió. Rachel giró la cabeza ofendida y Quinn abrió la boca ampliamente - ¡Oh! Ahora lo entiendo todo... ¡Estás celosa!

- ¿Qué? - exclamó soltando una carcajada - Para nada... ¿Tendría motivos para estarlo? - le espetó alzando las cejas - ¿Acaso su brillante sonrisa, su piel perfectamente bronceada, sus piernas largas y esculturales, serían motivos para estar celosa? _Para nada_. - repitió segura de sí misma - Solo he sido una buena compañera de Navidad y te la he quitado de encima. Deberías estarme agradecida, de no ser por mí te hubiese violado contra la estantería de novelas de Agatha Christie.

- ¿Y por qué querría yo que me la quitases de encima? - le preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona.

Rachel humedeció los labios y arrugó el ceño - Aún puedes perseguirla si quieres. Nadie te lo impide.

- No me interesa. Es una loca egocéntrica obsesionada con el poder. - suspiró pesadamente ante el recuerdo de aquellos tórridos encuentros - Por eso mismo lo dejamos, si es que en algún momento habíamos estado juntas...

- ¡Oh Dios mío! - exclamó de repente - ¿Es tu ex? Te... Te... ¡Te has acostado con ella! - la señaló con el dedo, cual pecadora - ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Eres tan dramática... ¿Acaso tú nunca te has acostado con nadie? - alzó las cejas con sorna - ¡No me digas que eres virgen!

- ¡Claro que no soy virgen! - la fulminó con la mirada - Pero mis conquistas no parecen salidas de una tienda de "Mujeres perfectas: llévese una morena modelo de cuarenta kilos a su casa sin gastos de envío."

- Shay está lejos de ser perfecta, créeme. - la miró con una media sonrisa.

Sí Rachel estaba celosa, eso era algo más que evidente. Y también era obvio que a Quinn este hecho le resultaba jodidamente perfecto. Quizás después de todo no había sido tan malo volver a encontrarse con ella después de aquella "ruptura" llena de gritos y reproches los cuales prefiero obviar por si hay algún menor leyendo esto.

- ¿Continuamos con nuestro tour? – preguntó Quinn, tendiéndole la mano con dulzura.

- No sé si podré mirarte de la misma manera después de toda ésta información... - alzó el mentón haciéndose la ofendida - Lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometerte nada. - empezó a caminar sin esperarla.

Quinn la observó desde su posición en el pasillo y echó a andar negando con la cabeza. Ya no le quedaba ningún tipo de duda, Rachel Berry era la viva imagen de la perfección en cuerpo de mujer y con alma de niña.

Después de una hora más recorriendo el inmenso lugar, con Rachel finalmente mostrándose tan entusiasmada como de costumbre, sin duda, necesitaban un merecido descanso. Para ello nada mejor que aquella pequeña cafetería situada en la primera planta, con música Jazz de fondo y luces tenues que alumbraban las mesas antiguas de madera que quizás tenían más años que el propio Boston.

- Esto es... - murmuró con la boca llena de tarta de chocolate - Es... ¡Es alucinante!

- Sí, veo que te gusta. - comentó con una sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

Rachel se giró en la silla para luego acercarse a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- La señora que tengo a mi lado le está contando, a quien parece ser su mejor amiga, sobre como la señora Lorem ha engañado a su marido... - susurró con los ojos muy abiertos - Quizás pueda ser un futuro caso tuyo. - volvió de nuevo a su plato y metió otro trozo de pastel - Si vienes para prepararlo... ¿Podré acompañarte? Guardaré silencio. Lo juro.

- De acuerdo. Trato hecho.

Sonriente por saber que, quizás, podría volver a probar otro día aquella maravillosa tarta de chocolate vegana con almendras, Rachel dio un sorbo a su zumo de frutas y clavó los ojos en su acompañante.

- Ahora que sé que aquello que me contaste la otra noche de porqué eres abogada solo era parte de la lista de Santana... - comentó poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y mirándola con interés - Dime la verdad, ¿por qué quisiste ser abogada, Quinn?

- ¿Has visto la película Philadelphia?

Rachel negó metiendo un nuevo trozo en su boca, cinco segundos sin sentir el sabor delicioso de aquel dulce manjar era demasiado tiempo.

- Pues deberías verla, es mi película preferida. - afirmó Quinn convencida - Tom Hanks, el protagonista, es un abogado que es despedido por contraer sida. Entonces contrata a Denzel Washington para que lo defienda. Pero Denzel era medio homófobo y al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo, aunque luego recapacita y decide ayudarle y... - tomó aire después de aquel amplio resumen - Bueno, no voy a seguir contándote la película porque quiero que la veas. - rió entre dientes - La cuestión es que la vi en el cine con mi padre cuando tenía seis años y desde entonces supe que sería abogada.

- ¿Y eres gay por esa película también?

Quinn soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza - Soy gay creo que desde que nací. - dio un nuevo sorbo a su café - Mi primer beso fue con siete años a mi compañera de pupitre, Lisa, desde entonces supe que lo mío eran las mujeres.

Rachel se acercó de nuevo hasta ella y miró a cada lado con nerviosismo - ¿Por qué las mesas de este sitio están tan juntas? Puedo oír las conversaciones de todos. - arrugó la frente -¿Como puedes concentrarte aquí?

- Me relaja escuchar música y también estar rodeada de gente. Me gusta estar sola sin realmente estarlo. ¿Y tú? - le preguntó observándola fijamente - ¿Qué haces además de escribir listas en papel higiénico?

- No demasiado... - volvió a su lugar en la mesa y movió la tarta con su cuchara - Paso el tiempo con Kurt, salgo con sus amigos y su entorno... Ya te comenté que Boston es un sitio de paso para mí. - giró de nuevo la vista hacia la mesa de al lado - ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar de qué hablan estas personas? ¿Nunca has mirado hacia mesas cercanas y te has imaginado su vida?

- No quiero pensar en sus vidas, quiero saber de la tuya, Rach. - tomó su mano y vagó lentamente por sus ojos.

- Mi vida es aburrida... - murmuró, mirando a su regazo - Ya la conoces prácticamente toda. ¿Qué música tocan en el escenario?

- Jazz, clásicos... ¿Por qué esquivas mis preguntas? - escrutó su mirada como la gran abogada que era.

- ¡No esquivo nada! - rió - ¿Qué desea saber señora abogada? ¡Me declaro inocente! - alzó los brazos soltando una nueva carcajada.

- No sé... - humedeció los labios - Dónde naciste, como son tus padres, que hacías antes de llegar a Boston, que te ha traído hasta aquí... - jugó con sus dedos - Sabes mucho de mí, sin embargo yo solo sé que tienes un hurón, un amigo gay que tiene un novio con un parche en el ojo y que vives en el único apartamento con ventanas azules de tu barrio.

- Y del noroeste de Boston. - añadió señalándola con el dedo - Nací en Nueva York. Mis padres son gays albergadores de viajeros de paso. ¿Te he contado que se decir _"Barbra es la mejor cantante de todos los tiempos"_ en 20 idiomas? - sonrió con orgullo. Y sí, ya se lo había contado. - Me mudé aquí porque necesitaba un cambio. Nuevos aires, nueva vida, nueva Rachel Berry.

- Entiendo. - asintió apoyando su cabeza en las manos para mirarla con atención - Y a esa nueva Rachel Berry, ¿la has encontrado?

- Estás ayudándome a que lo haga. – exhaló con fuerza - Por eso la lista.

Quinn le sonrió, mirándola quizás como miraban a sus parejas una de esas tantas imbéciles que tanto había criticado cuando las observaba en la cafetería. Tantos jamases que ahora eran hechos más que demostrados empezaban a resultar un tanto evidentes. Aun así ella seguía convenciéndose a sí misma de que aquello no era más que una simple alegre aventura.

Aunque eso no le impidió soltar un comentario bobo e idiota, por supuesto.

- Me gusta ayudarte. - sonrió con timidez - Me gusta... Me gusta complacerte.

Rachel rió, un tanto nerviosa por aquellos ojos verdes penetrantes que la observaban casi sin pestañear, y giró la vista de nuevo hacia las mesas aledañas.

- Yo sí me las imagino... - comentó de la nada.

- ¿Qué te imaginas?

- A la gente, a sus vidas... A sus conversaciones. Igual que a los edificios. ¿Recuerdas? - la miró con rostro pensativo - ¿Cuántas mentiras dirán? ¿Por qué vienen a este café y no a otro? ¿Será ese pedido su favorito? ¡No lo sé! No estoy loca... - frunció el ceño agachando la vista mientras removía el zumo - Simplemente me gusta inventarles historias a los labios que se mueven.

- No pienso que estés loca, al menos _ya no_. - rió levemente - Pero sí pienso que eres muy adorable, y también hermosa.

- ¡Deja de coquetear conmigo! - golpeó su hombro - Estamos en una cafetería.

- ¿Está prohibido coquetear en las cafeterías? - la miró fijamente - Porque si no recuerdo mal... tú me besaste en una.

- No era un café-biblioteca. ¡No me lleves la contraria! - levantó el dedo - ¿Cuándo sube alguien a tocar? - miró hacia el pequeño escenario frente a ellas - El barullo de la gente está empezando a hacerme sentir impaciente.

- Dentro de poco, hacen un pase a las siete.

De nuevo, Rachel observó su alrededor un tanto nerviosa y expectante. Quinn jamás había visto una persona tan inquieta y activa; no podía estar tranquila, no podía estar sentada, continuamente tenía que estar moviéndose, aunque solo fuese la pierna inconscientemente.

Eran tan diferentes, tan opuestas, posiblemente sin nada en común. Pero ahí estaban, en una cafetería de la biblioteca pública, compartiendo risas y confidencias al compás de aquel hilo musical que ahora había parado para así dar paso a la música en vivo. No había nada mejor que aquel lugar un domingo por la tarde, al menos para Quinn, y si Rachel Berry era su acompañante esta perfección quedaba multiplicada por infinito.

- Este sitio debe ser exactamente igual a los que frecuenta Barbra en Nueva York. - comentó con mirada soñadora - Seguramente ahí nace su inspiración, esas canciones maravillosas que compone... - la miró con una sonrisa - ¿Te he contado que me manda señales?

- ¿Señales? ¿Del más allá? - bromeó fingiendo estar sorprendida - ¿Barbra está muerta?

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! - la señaló con el dedo, amenazante - Está viva y vivirá _por siempre_. Me envía señales desde su inmortalidad. - sonrió en la convicción de lo que contaba - Siempre que estoy mal y pienso en ella, algo llega en forma de mensaje. Ya sea a través de sus películas, de sus canciones, de alguna frase. Siempre llega. Siempre ahí... _Presente._

Quinn la observó enarcando las cejas, quizás ya no tan convencida de que no estuviese un tanto demente, y de repente Rachel se movió con nerviosismo en su asiento.

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo escuchas? Ese tema... - se giró en la silla buscando no sé muy bien qué - ¿Barbra? ¿Me la has traído para que la conozca _realmente_?

No entendía muy bien que demonios le pasaba hasta que comprendió que aquella canción de Billy Joel que el pianista estaba tocando había sido versionada en su día por Barbra Streisand. Sin mediar palabra y sin mirarla siquiera, Rachel se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose con decisión hacia el escenario.

- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó confusa - ¡Rachel! ¡Ven aquí!

Pero aquel susurro desesperado de poco sirvió. Cuando Barbra Streisand y un escenario con un pianista estaba presente, era llamada como si se tratase de la música celestial proveniente de una sirena. No podía evitarlo, por sus venas no corría sangre sino notas musicales.

Desde su mesa observó como hablaba con el pianista, quién asintió con una media sonrisa ante lo pedido. Rachel sin más posó sus labios en la mejilla del confuso hombre y se sentó a su lado. Quinn optó por esconderse en su asiento, temiendo una sucesión de berridos como intento triste de parecer canción. No las habían echado de la biblioteca después de aquel grito pero sí lo harían de la cafetería, y ella jamás podría volver a su santuario. Llevarla sin duda había sido una _mala idea_.

Pero, al escuchar la primera nota que salió de la garganta de Rachel, sin más potencia que su propia voz, Quinn alzó la vista lentamente y la miró completamente asombrada.

¿Esa era Rachel? ¿No era fruto de su imaginación? ¿Acaso le habrían vertido una sustancia extraña en su bebida y estaba sufriendo alucinaciones?

_Some folks like to get away for a holiday from the neigrhood._

_Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood._

_But I'm taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line._

_I'm in a New York state of mind..._

¡Ah! ¿No os lo había contado? Sí, Rachel Berry cantaba, como los propios ángeles además.

Y Quinn Fabray estaba completamente perpleja mirándola, casi sin poder respirar, sintiéndose como en una burbuja llena de notas musicales y pequeñas morenas con faldas cortas y medias de colores cantando a capela.

Si antes de ese momento ya la había conquistado, mientras observaba con atención cada expresión y gesto de esa mujer radiante al lado del pianista, supo que Rachel Berry no era la viva imagen de la perfección. Rachel Berry era un ángel caído del cielo para iluminarle la existencia.

Por muy cursi e idiota que fuese aquel pensamiento.

_It was so easy living day by day_

_Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues_

_But now I need a little give and take._

_The New York Times... The Daily News._

Sus miradas conectaron y ella le sonrió con timidez, sabiendo que su compañera no esperaba aquello y satisfecha por volver a sentir esa absoluta dicha gobernándola por completo, dicha que solo encontraba cuando podía cantar a pleno pulmón.

Inspiró profundamente y se dispuso a brindar la mejor actuación que esos simples mortales oirían en toda su vida. Sin duda el escenario era su elemento, su lugar en el mundo, algo que la hacía sentir más viva que cualquier punto de su lista que estuviese empeñada en cumplir. La música era su vida, su vida era la música.

O al menos así había sido antes. Hacía mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado.

_It comes down to reality and it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide._

_Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside._

_I don't have any reasons; I've left them all behind._

_I'm in a New York state of mind._

Imágenes congeladas de Nueva York fueron pasando por su mente siendo esto completamente inevitable. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las notas del piano, intentando contener esas lágrimas atoradas en su garganta fruto de la pura emoción por sentirse de nuevo alguien importante, quizás simplemente por sentirse _alguien_.

Solo dos minutos y medio duró la canción, pero aquellos dos minutos y medio habían sido los mejores de toda la semana, quizás mucho más. Lamentablemente, las últimas notas llegaron y ella sabía que ya era hora de decir adiós.

_New York State of Mind…_

Tanto tiempo alejada de su hogar empezaba a pesarle, seis meses sin ver a sus padres le hacían sentir que no pertenecía a ningún sitio, cuatro largos años alejada de lo que más amaba sin duda era lo más duro de todo ese viaje lleno de constantes baches y decepciones. Pero existían dos simples palabras que siempre habían regido su vida: _Sigue adelante._

Y eso hacía, cada día, cada hora, cada segundo de su existencia. Rachel Berry jamás se rendía.

- ¿Qué tal he estado? - preguntó con timidez, un tanto ruborizada por los cinco minutos de aplausos que habían culminado su brillante actuación.

- Has estado increíble. - respondió Quinn aún absorta - No... no sabía que tuvieses una voz tan... tan... ¡Dios! - exclamó soltando una carcajada incrédula - ¡Eres impresionante!

Rachel sonrió y se sentó de nuevo en su silla - Es un don. He cantado este tema prácticamente desde que empecé a hablar, llevo la música en mis venas. No sé como explicártelo, es... la música es mi vida. - reflexionó jugando con sus dedos.

- ¿Nunca te has plateado dedicarte a esto?

- Sí, de hecho estudié durante algunos años teatro musical pero... - movió los restos de tarta en el plato - El último año, antes de graduarme, lo dejé. - elevó los hombros - Tras esto ayudé a mis padres con el negocio familiar, traté con los viajeros, alguna que otra vez cantaba para ellos... - sonrió para sí misma - Por mucho que me hubiese alejado de ese mundo seguía teniendo la imperiosa necesidad de cantar.

Alzó la vista y vio como la otra chica la observaba ensimismada, sin respirar siquiera, vagando por su rostro como si se tratase de la mismísima aparición de Barbra Streisand.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo pastel en la cara? - intentó observar su reflejo en la copa sin mucho éxito - ¡Oh dios mío! ¿He cantado manchada de chocolate?

Quinn negó lentamente con la cabeza, aún sumergida en aquella mujer frente a ella.

- No es eso, solo… - inspiró profundamente humedeciendo sus labios - ¿Nunca nadie te había mirado como yo lo hago? - le preguntó, sin saber muy bien porqué.

- No... Supongo que no. - le respondió, confusa por aquella pregunta inesperada - ¿Por qué?

Solo sonrió a modo de respuesta, y Rachel le devolvió el gesto aún sin entender muy bien el motivo de aquella pregunta ni tampoco lo que había querido decirle con eso. Pero yo sí lo sé. Al fin y al cabo por algo soy el narrador omnisciente.

Era Domingo, era diecinueve de diciembre, eran las 6:43 de la tarde. Y remarco esto porque aquel fue, sin lugar a dudas, el momento en que Quinn Fabray lo supo finalmente con certeza.

Estaba enamorada, perdida y locamente enamorada, de Rachel Berry.

12. Gritar como loca en una biblioteca. **Hecho.**

20. Conocer a Barbra. **Hecho**.

* * *

Jueves 13/12


	8. Unbreakable

Ocho

_Lunes, 20 de Diciembre_

* * *

Quizás en otro momento y por parte de otra persona, una llamada a las cuatro de la tarde para un plan improvisado habría sido un completo caos en el mundo esquemático y ordenado de Quinn Fabray. Pero claro, todo cambiaba si la llamada recibida había sido nada más y nada menos que de Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry y una sorpresa. Una mezcla explosiva, sin duda.

Aunque aquello más que una sorpresa parecía una expedición por el corazón de la Selva Amazónica. Entre matorrales y cuestas no demasiado empinadas, pero sí imposibles para las condiciones en las que Quinn se encontraba, buscaban no sabía muy bien qué en Dios sabe dónde.

- ¿A dónde demonios vamos? - le preguntó apartando una rama que se había estampado sobre su cara - ¿Por qué no podemos ir hasta allí por lugares más fáciles de transitar en tacones y traje de chaqueta?

Rachel siguió su camino alegremente, cual Dora la exploradora - Te dije que trajeses ropa cómoda pero, _como siempre_, no has hecho caso a mis advertencias. - saltó un pequeño charco de barro con sus botas de agua rosas con lunares blancos - Ya casi hemos llegado. Paciencia.

- Vengo de trabajar, no puedo ir en botines a un juicio, ¿sabes? - frunció el ceño siguiéndola por aquel sendero de tierra y piedras - Y por cierto... Sí, lo he ganado, gracias por tu interés.

Nuestra otra protagonista se paró en seco de inmediato para luego girarse con una inmensa sonrisa, acercándose lentamente hasta ella.

- No tenía ninguna duda de que lo harías. - posó sus labios sobre los de Quinn en un delicado beso - Por favor, no te enfades conmigo... - le rogó, mirándola con ternura - Cuando lleguemos lo entenderás. ¿Es posible que dejes de protestar, Quinn?

Ella asintió obediente, era imposible molestarse con alguien tan encantador, era una tarea aún más complicada que una excursión con tacones salteando obstáculos, y más si siempre decía su nombre al finalizar cada pregunta de esa forma tan dulce y adorable. No sabía porqué pero ese pequeño y casi imperceptible detalle era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Rachel, una de las tantas que completaban esa lista casi interminable de características jodidamente fascinantes.

O al menos lo eran para ella.

Cinco minutos, un tropiezo que casi supone una torcedura de tobillo y un fruncido de ceño después, finalmente estaban adentrándose por un pequeño agujero de una verja de alambre que era la improvisada entrada hasta su ansiado destino.

Quinn miró el lugar, colocándose bien su ya más que manchado abrigo. - ¿Unas vías de tren? ¿Ésta es tu sorpresa? - la observó confusa - No me digas que ser atropellada por uno está también en tu lista, porque no pienso ser tu compañera en eso.

Rachel negó con la cabeza conteniendo la risa y puso un dedo en sus labios para que guardase silencio. Tomó su mano y la llevó a pocos metros de su "sorpresa".

- Este tren pasa exactamente cada veinte minutos. Lo tengo cronometrado desde hace cuatro meses. Nunca falla. ¿Puedes creerlo? - sonrió entusiasmada - Aquí vengo cuando necesito pensar, estar sola conmigo misma... Este sitio me da claridad. Supongo que es mi santuario, y puesto que tú me has enseñadoel tuyoquería que lo conocieras. - la miró mordiendo su labio inferior - Te parece un tanto delirante, ¿verdad?

- No, pero sí un _poquito_ peligroso.

- ¿Qué es una vida sin riesgos? - soltó su mano y se dirigió hasta la vía pasando el primer raíl para luego sentarse en el segundo - ¿No vas a venir conmigo?

Quinn abrió los ojos ampliamente en estado de pánico - ¿Pretendes que me siente en medio de una vía? ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?

- ¿Quieres que discutamos de nuevo con respecto a la palabra _"loca"_? Sinónimo de lunática, por si no lo sabías... - le espetó, alzando las cejas - No pretendo que te sientes. Quiero que te acuestes.

- ¿Qué me acueste? - soltó una nerviosa carcajada - ¡Eso es aún peor!

- Confía en mí... No pasará nada. - le tendió su mano desde la lejanía - Está todo controlado, te lo prometo.

Pero ella no se movió de su seguro lugar en ese andén de pequeñas piedras que se clavaban en sus tacones haciendo que se tambalease cada dos segundos. Una cosa era que sintiese algo por Rachel, que finalmente tuviese la certeza de que estaba enamorada, otro hecho muy diferente era poner en riesgo su vida por una ridícula idea de dormir una siesta en una vía de tren.

Quinn Fabray no corría ese tipo de riesgos, ella era una gran amante de la seguridad y de lo cotidiano. Ya sabeis que no podemos decir lo mismo de Rachel Berry.

- ¡Vamos Quinn! - le gritó, entrelazando las piernas - No seas cobarde... Los minutos pasan.

Sí, ella era una gran amante de la seguridad y de lo cotidiano, menos cuando quien quería el riesgo era Rachel Berry.

- Al final siempre te sales con la tuya... – suspiró caminando hacia ella, con un temblor de piernas que podría haberse apreciado a kilómetros de distancia.

- Primero, quítate el reloj. - le ordenó, sin moverse de su cómoda postura.

- ¿El reloj? - paró en seco y la miró confusa - ¿Acaso te molesta?

- Quiero que no seas consciente de la hora. – acarició sus muslos distraídamente - Debes romper moldes, ¿recuerdas?

- Romper moldes, romper moldes. - murmuró mientras se lo quitaba y andaba con dificultad por los raíles - Los huesos nos romperán si se adelanta el jodido tren un maldito minuto.

Entre improperios y unas cuantas fruncidas de ceño más, Quinn por fin estaba de pie junto a Rachel, mirando con temor hacia el horizonte por si el tren había tenido la maravillosa idea de adelantar su horario. Aquello no era solo una locura, aquello estaba penado por la ley. Y ya sabéis lo fiel que era Quinn Fabray al código judicial.

- Acuéstate sobre mis piernas. - le indicó Rachel. Quinn suspiró y obedeció una vez más - Estás temblando... - susurró acariciando su cabeza, que ahora estaba apoyada en la parte baja de su abdomen.

- Es por el frío. - mintió intentando no parecer aterrada - Te recuerdo que estamos en diciembre y en mitad de la nada.

- Shhh... - le acarició de nuevo los labios - Cierra los ojos e inspira profundamente.

Una vez más obedeció, cada palabra de Rachel era como una orden inmediata en su mente; no podía negarle nada, por mucho que le costase estar tumbada a campo abierto en pleno invierno, helada de frío y jodiendo posiblemente otro caro traje de chaqueta.

- ¿Que sientes? - le preguntó después de varios minutos en silencio.

- Siento... - humedeció sus labios aún con los ojos cerrados - Siento que las vías tiemblan y vamos a salir en las páginas de sucesos. - bromeó abriendo un ojo para mirarla.

Rachel frunció el ceño y la golpeó, conteniendo la risa. - ¡_Otra vez_ no estás esmerándote! Deja de pensar en el jodido tren. Aún no vendrá. Cierra los ojos. - le ordenó de nuevo entrecerrando los suyos - Y concéntrate.

Intentó concentrarse, intentó no pensar en nada, intentó olvidar el hecho de que posiblemente iba a morir aplastada y descuartizada por un tren simplemente por ser incapaz de imponer su voluntad.

Se centró en aquel momento, en aquel instante, en la sensación de los dedos de Rachel peinando su pelo con ternura, en su casi imperceptible respiración, en ese olor tan maravilloso que la envolvía y la hacía sentir extrañamente como en casa. Pocas veces había conseguido mantener los pensamientos alejados, pocas veces se había tomado al menos tres minutos de su preciado tiempo para simplemente _vivir_. Pero ahí estaba, rompiendo moldes, borrando esquemas, escribiendo su nueva historia.

Y de repente, como ese instante montada sobre un globo, no existió nada más en su mente, solo esa presencia que la mantenía completamente en calma.

- ¿Qué sientes? - le preguntó de nuevo sobre su oído, de forma prácticamente inaudible.

- Siento... - exhaló la totalidad del aire tras un leve suspiro - Siento tranquilidad, siento sosiego, siento... siento _paz._

Rachel la miró con una cálida sonrisa y acarició su rostro con dulzura.

- Eso siento yo cada vez que vengo, y si te centras solo en ello, podrás escuchar los pájaros e incluso como sopla el viento... - reflexionó mirando hacia aquel cielo azul que poco tardaría en tornar a rojizo por el atardecer - Creo que la acústica de este sitio es alucinante. Cada sonido se magnifica en el punto exacto, de tal forma que hasta tus ideas se vuelven más claras.

- No te tenía por una persona tan reflexiva...

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, señorita Fabray.

Quinn abrió los ojos y estiró su cabeza hacia atrás para poder observarla detenidamente; echaba de menos su imagen, echaba de menos aquellos rasgos perfectos que la hacían soñar con amaneceres entre sabanas de algodón y noches llenas de sonrisas.

A veces hay personas hermosas, no necesariamente en apariencia, no exclusivamente por lo que dicen, sino simplemente porque lo _son_. Y Rachel Berry era una de ellas.

- Puedes... - titubeó, humedeciendo los labios con timidez - ¿Puedes cantar para mí?

- ¿Qué quieres que cante? - indagó con dulzura.

- No sé... - elevó los hombros volviendo a mirar al cielo existente en la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados - Cualquier cosa. Rompe moldes.

Una carcajada resonó en aquel lugar solitario donde dos almas compartían mucho más que un atardecer. Cada minuto que pasaban juntas, cada hora en la que convivían, cada punto tachado de aquella lista, conseguía unirlas de una forma mágica que ninguna era capaz de explicar con exactitud. Al menos no todavía.

Rachel cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y, sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Quinn, comenzó a cantar con dulzura.

_When I look into your eyes... It's like watching the night sky._

_Or a beautiful sunrise... There's so much they hold._

Quinn se dejó envolver por esa paz que solo Rachel podía darle y viajó a un mundo paralelo donde solo existía su voz, esa voz maravillosa e increíble que la hacía sentir como si realmente estuviese flotando en un universo plagado de estrellas y constelaciones. Juntas estaban creando su propio rincón, un lugar alejado del dolor y las preocupaciones, un pequeño recoveco en el que todo cuanto pasaba era un instante único, inolvidable.

El tacto de sus manos en el rostro de Quinn se sentía perfecto, sus respiraciones acompasadas eran la única melodía que acompañaba a aquella canción y el contacto plagado de concordia la llevó a cerrar los ojos casi inconscientemente, olvidándose por primera vez del correr de los minutos.

_And just like them old stars... I see that you've come so far._

_To be right where you are... How old is your soul?_

Rachel solo podía sonreír como una idiota entre estrofa y estrofa. Ver tanta belleza junto a ella le hacía entender que Quinn era la mujer más maravillosa que podía haberse cruzado en su camino.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué observar ese rostro completamente relajado la hacía sentir tan llena? ¿Acaso estaría sintiendo más de la cuenta? ¿Era normal desear tener su presencia cada minuto para el resto de su vida?

_I won't give up on us... Even if the skies get rough._

_I'm giving you all my love... __I'm still looking up._

¿Acaso aquella canción era una declaración indirecta de intenciones? ¿Quizás Rachel estaba cambiando de opinión respecto a ellas? ¿Qué sentía realmente? ¿Qué sentimientos escondía ese corazón que casi podía escuchar mientras sentía de nuevo sus manos peinándole tímidamente?

Todo eso se preguntaba Quinn mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados, y cada pregunta iba acompañada de una sensación desconocida, mezcla de expectación y esperanza. Expectación por conocer la respuesta, esperanza porque esa respuesta fuese la que ella tanto deseaba.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use _

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake._

Sentimientos encontrados carcomían la mente de Rachel, sentimientos que no quería sentir pero que al mismo tiempo la llenaban de una forma que jamás había experimentado.

Cantándole sus deseos más recónditos a una casi desconocida que de un día para otro se había convertido en lo mejor de su vida, sentía que quizás no todo estaba perdido para ella, pensaba que quizás como ella tanto había imaginado el mundo le tenía algo guardado, algo inesperado que había comenzado de la forma más extraña pero que, sin duda, era lo más especial que jamás le había pasado.

_I won't give up on us... God knows I'm tough, enough_

_We got a lot to learn... __God knows we're worthy_

Quinn abrió los ojos para poder disfrutar de aquella visión maravillosa; a pesar de que en su mente siempre estaba presente su rostro, no había nada mejor que poder disfrutarlo verdaderamente.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel inconscientemente, entrelazando sus dedos sin dejar de mirarla, con miedo a parpadear por si desaparecía de repente. Y ella por su parte, hubiese querido congelar aquel instante. Perderse en esos ojos verdes por toda la eternidad para así sentirse siempre como en casa.

Sin embargo todo tiene un final, incluso el momento más dulce y perfecto de toda su vida.

_I'm still looking up..._

Esta última frase cerró la canción, dando lugar a un completo silencio donde solo sus ojos hablaron.

Rachel carraspeó un tanto ruborizada por la intensidad del momento y volvió la vista de nuevo hacia el cielo rojizo sobre sus cabezas. Había cosas que no podía permitirse, y sentir algo por alguien era una de ellas.

- Cantando así... ¿Por qué dejaste la escuela? - preguntó Quinn sin dejar de observarla - Habrías tenido un gran futuro. No es que yo entienda mucho de estas cosas pero... - volvió la vista hacia arriba y suspiró - Jamás en mi vida había escuchado una voz como la tuya.

Rachel se movió incómoda y quitó por primera vez sus manos de Quinn para ponerlas a cada lado del raíl.

- Fue una decisión que debía tomar. Las cosas no salieron como yo había planeado. – presionó sus dedos, aferrándose a algo completamente inerte - No podía seguir en la escuela ni mantener un ritmo tan duro de clases, ensayos y actuaciones. - siguió con la vista en el horizonte - Ese mundo necesitaba una dedicación y un sacrificio que yo no podía ofrecerle.

Quinn cambió de posición para poder mirarla más detenidamente, girándose sobre sí misma y poniendo una mano sobre su abdomen.

- A veces las cosas más difíciles y sacrificadas de conseguir son las que nos hacen más felices. - le dijo, no sabiendo muy bien si como respuesta a su comentario o como reflexión sobre algo más.

- A veces tienes que aceptar la derrota y seguir adelante. - clavó sus ojos en ella.

- ¿Y te conformas con una vida alejada de lo que más te gusta? ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo? No sé... - guardó silencio durante unos segundos - Podrías apuntarte a clases de canto, probar suerte, volver a intentarlo al menos. Tienes talento,_ mucho_ talento. - afirmó convencida - Deberías ir tras tus sueños, deberías luchar por conseguir aquello que tanto deseas.

Rachel la apartó bruscamente pero sin perder la delicadeza en sus gestos, levantándose de repente, incómoda por la situación.

- Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que lucho cada día. - le dijo sin mirarla, caminando hacia la medianera - Vamos, el tiempo ha terminado. El tren está al llegar.

Quinn la observó marcharse con el ceño fruncido por la confusión; aún desde su posición completamente recostada sobre los tablones de madera que formaban la vía, con los codos y antebrazos apoyados para poder verla mejor. A lo lejos, seguramente desde la estación, el tren hacia sonar la bocina anunciando su salida.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? No la entendía, por mucho que se empeñaba en hacerlo era imposible comprenderla. Meció el rostro y optó por seguirla. Hacer caso omiso era la mejor opción.

Sé que no he hablado mucho sobre esto, pero Rachel Berry siempre había soñado con ser una gran actriz de Broadway. Desde que vio con sus padres el musical _Cats_ con cuatro años y el personaje de Grizabella cantó _Memory_, decidió que algún día estaría en ese mismo escenario entonando cualquier tema preparado especialmente para ella.

Sus progenitores, Leroy e Hiram, lejos de tomar aquel hecho como una locura infantil, hicieron todo lo posible por complacer los deseos de su pequeña. Con mucho esfuerzo y teniendo que ajustarse bastante el cinturón, la apuntaron a clases de canto, baile, interpretación, la hicieron ver cada musical emblemático de la historia y la acompañaron a cada competición en la que su hija pudiese participar.

Después de mucho trabajo y dedicación, de clases soporíferas de danza y duras rutinas diarias en su elíptica, antes de cumplir los dieciocho y tras graduarse con honores en el instituto, Rachel se convirtió oficialmente en alumna de NYADA. Una de las mejores escuelas de todo el estado. No fue fácil, no fue sencillo, en realidad fue casi una tortura, sobre todo los primeros meses, pero ella sabía que nadie había llegado a la cima sin sudar el tutú de baile y hacerse algún que otro moretón.

Nada había en el mundo que Rachel Berry ansiase más que actuar en Broadway; cada noche dormía pensando en como sería el día de su estreno, cada minuto de su día para ella era una prueba por superar, incluso ensayaba frente al espejo con un cepillo del pelo el discurso para cuando recogiese su primer Tony.

Era una estrella, y algún día brillaría con luz propia. Estaba completamente convencida de ello. O, al menos, así lo creía hasta el día en que tuvo que dejar la escuela entre lágrimas y lamentos. Poniendo así punto y final al sueño de _toda_ su vida.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Creo que aún no es el momento oportuno para tratar ese tema.

No obstante, sí os hablaré de aquella noche en Boston después de esa canción en las vías, dónde además de nuestras protagonistas principales una gran pista de hielo es parte también de la historia.

- ¡Vamos, Rach! - le gritó Quinn antes de deslizarse con soltura hacia ella - Todo esto es para ti, he reservado la pista para que puedas borrar otra punto más de tu lista. - le sonrió ampliamente co entusiasmo - ¿Vas a quedarte pegada a la barandilla todo el tiempo?

Rachel alzó la vista, saliendo de aquellos pensamientos sobre lo que pudo ser pero ya jamás sería. Había llegado a Boston con tantas esperanzas... Esperanzas que, con el paso de los meses, se fueron evaporando como agua entre sus dedos.

"_A partir de hoy viviré cada momento, reiré cada día y amaré más allá de las palabras."_

¿Dónde había quedado su lema? ¿Qué había sido de sus ilusiones? ¿Dónde estaba su firmeza?

Tenía que mantenerse fuerte, tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que dejar de pensar en el pasado y centrarse en el presente, en ese momento, en esa mujer sonriente a pesar de que siempre la alejaba cuando irrumpía en esas partes de sí misma dónde nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a entrar.

Sí, tenía que olvidarse de todo y simplemente _disfrutar_.

- No llevabas el uniforme adecuado para ir de excursión... ¿Pero sí puedes patinar con tu carísimo traje de chaqueta? - le espetó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ya está manchado. - elevó los hombros y la señaló con el dedo - Me debes un vestido y un traje de chaqueta. Te pasaré la factura de la tintorería.

- Algún día te lo compensaré. - le guiñó un ojo con picardía cuando pasó deslizándose por su lado - A ver como de buena patinadora es mi adorada abogada. - dijo con sorna patinando hacia atrás con las manos en la espalda.

- Gané un concurso en Kentucky con ocho años, no me das miedo. - le espetó segura de sí misma.

- Eso habrá que verlo... - le sacó la lengua - ¡Te reto a una carrera!

Y dicho esto echó a correr por la gran pista de hielo, reservada exclusivamente para ellas, vacía y sin nadie que estorbase en ese momento que tacharía un punto más de su lista. De nuevo gracias a su compañera, sin duda estaba cumpliendo bien su cometido.

Quinn, cuando finalmente reaccionó, salió tras Rachel sin poder contener la sonrisa. Ésta soltó una carcajada y aceleró el ritmo, mirando de vez en cuando a su espalda y girando artísticamente para demostrar que, aunque ella no había ganado ningún concurso, también era una excelente patinadora.

Años paseando por el Central Park con sus patines en línea aquellas tardes de verano la hacían portadora de un gran talento para el patinaje. Si bien en este caso se trataba sobre hielo, conocía el terreno, sabía como debía moverse, aquello para ella no entrañaba ningún tipo de dificultad.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido a patinar así? - le preguntó Quinn pasando a su lado.

- En ningún sitio, supongo que también llevo el patinaje en la sangre. - respondió con una sonrisa acelerando aún más el paso con una seguridad envidiable.

Envuelta en el sonido de la música que provenía de los altavoces de la pista, se dejó llevar por aquel momento con el que siempre había soñado. Se sentía viva, se sentía útil; el aire frío golpeando su rostro y saber que su compañera estaba a pocos metros de ella la hacían sentirse completamente radiante.

Quizás jamás sería lo que había soñado, pero al menos podía vivir el resto de su vida de la mejor manera posible.

Sus pies se deslizaban con una simpleza codiciada, incluso Quinn se asombraba al comprobar que sin duda eso de que llevase el patinaje en la sangre no era ninguna tontería. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que un traspié no pudiese derivar en una estrepitosa caída.

Caída que, obviamente, terminó ocurriendo de forma inexplicable. Al menos a simple vista.

Quinn giró hacia ella y se acercó con algo de desesperación al verla.

- Rach, ¿estás bien? - se agachó y sostuvo su espalda - Estás sangrando... Ven, deja que te ayude. - intentó levantarla.

- Estoy bien, debo de haberme cortado con el filo de tu patín. - la apartó, apretando su mano con fuerza - No necesito tu ayuda.

- Estás pálida... - la observó preocupada - No seas cabezota, te ayudo a levantarte.

- ¡Quinn! Te he dicho que _no_. - la miró fulminantemente y un silencio se antepuso – Respétame. Puedo sola, no soy una niña pequeña. No necesito que estés protegiéndome constantemente. - escupió entre dientes - Déjame, quiero estar sola.

Sin más, dejando a Quinn completamente perpleja en medio de la pista, Rachel se levantó para luego deslizarse hasta el borde. Salió por la pequeña puerta de la pista, se quitó los patines con cierta frustración y entre murmuraciones ilegibles e improperios arrancó un trozo del papel que había a un lado de la salida. Hecho un improvisado torniquete y sin decir ni una sola palabra, se fue del recinto de patinaje hasta llegar a un pequeño banco de madera a pocos metros de allí.

Cinco minutos tardaría Rachel en hacer todo eso, cinco minutos en los que Quinn siguió paralizada sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Sin entender, una vez más, una de sus tantas reacciones inesperadas.

Ella sabía que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, lo había podido comprobar en múltiples ocasiones desde el primer momento en que se cruzó por su camino, pero llegados a ese punto no solo pensaba que estaba completamente loca, creía que realmente tenía un problema serio de doble personalidad.

Rachel, por su parte, cobijada en su abrigo por el frío que azotaba Boston, respiraba con dificultad a causa del temblor de sus labios y aquella estúpida caída que casi le cuesta una mano.

Quizás estoy siendo un tanto exagerado, ya sabéis que me gusta añadirle cierto dramatismo al asunto.

Aún así no es fruto de mi imaginación que su rostro estaba completamente tensionado, ni tampoco el hecho de que Rachel estaba enfadada sin saber muy bien con qué, sintiendo un deseo irrefrenable de llorar para poder descargar toda esa ira que sin avisar se había hecho presente en sus venas. Ira que a borbotones en algún momento tendría que explotar, y que siempre lo hacía con la persona menos indicada: _Quinn_.

Supongo que estaréis en el mismo estado de shock que una de nuestras protagonistas ante la reacción de la más pequeña restante, pero os aseguro que todo tiene una explicación.

Y Quinn salió por la puerta para hacerse con ella.

- ¿Me puedes decir que mierda te pasa? – arrojó sin más preámbulos, molesta - Empiezo a estar algo cansada de tus malos modos y tus cambios de humor. ¿Sabes? ¡Solo quería ayudarte por amor de Dios! - alzó los brazos con frustración - No era necesario que me tratases de esa...

Quinn enmudeció de inmediato y solo su respiración en forma de humo llenó el silencio. El motivo de esto se debió a la sorprendente imagen de una lágrima silenciosa rodando por la mejilla de Rachel. Sin duda eso no era algo con lo que ella hubiese contado.

- ¿Estás... estás llorando? – indagó ante lo obvio.

- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? - respondió con dureza - ¿No has entendido la parte de que quiero estar sola? No es muy difícil, te tenía por alguien inteligente. - volvió a darle la espalda.

- Pero...

- Por favor, Quinn… _Vete._ – exigió en un susurro sin demasiada convicción.

Ella titubeó por un instante y caminó los escasos pasos que las separaban - No pienso dejarte en este estado. - le dijo rodeándola por atrás con sus brazos - No sé lo que te pasa pero no pienso marcharme.

Rachel cerró los ojos, envolviéndose en esa presencia extraña hasta hacía escasos días pero que ahora parecía ser una parte más de sí misma. Cuantos muros había derribado sin siquiera saberlo, cuantas directrices y normas no escritas había incumplido solo con darle la oportunidad de entrar. No podía consentirlo, no podía encariñarse con alguien de esa manera, no podía dejar que irrumpiese de esa forma en su vida.

Todo tenía un límite, y Quinn sin duda lo había sobrepasado por kilómetros.

- ¡Basta! - gritó de la nada, apartándola y levantándose de inmediato - No puedo seguir así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- ¡Fingiendo, Quinn! - gritó con voz ronca, alzando los brazos con frustración - Lloro porque no puedo seguir engañándome, _engañándote._

- ¿En qué me estás engañando? - presionó el ceño - ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- ¡De esto! – sacó el papel arrugado de su bolsillo, zarandeándolo en el aire - De esta puta lista que no me devolverá _todo_ lo que he perdido. Esta lista... Solo es un consuelo inútil para todas mis frustraciones. Es absurdo. ¡Todo! Mis objetivos, mi intento de aferrarme a algo imposible, lo nuestro. ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso sirve de algo? – señaló hacia la puerta y, una vez más, volvió a darle la espalda - Vete... Te lo pido por favor.

Pero claro está, Quinn no se movió de su sitio.

- Creía que esa inútil lista te gustaba, por eso la hiciste, por eso te he traído aquí. - le espetó, intentando entender lo incomprensible - Yo... yo solo quería ayudarte, _quiero_ hacerlo. Ese era el trato. ¿No?

Rachel inspiró profundo, cerrando los párpados pesadamente y mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento inútil por contener el llanto. Llanto que quizás podía ser un tanto repentino pero que para ella era completamente lógico, llanto que sin embargo solo la hacía sentir aún más inservible e insignificante.

No quería parecer débil, no quería saberse vulnerable; ella siempre se mostraba llena de vida y de ilusión, aunque eso solo fuese una simple máscara para ocultar sus innumerables cicatrices.

Llevaba tanto tiempo ocultándose tras esa mentira que a veces dudaba de quién era en realidad, si ella misma o solo lo que quería demostrar a los demás. Y Quinn lo único que conseguía era recordarle constantemente que jamás podría ser lo que siempre había querido, que su vida y ella misma solo eran una especie de ilusión óptica que desaparecía de inmediato al observar detenidamente por más de dos segundos.

Prefería alejarla, prefería dejarlo todo antes de que se diese cuenta que para nada era lo que ella pensaba. No podría soportar otro abandono, los corazones tienen un límite para las decepciones y si duda el suyo ya había vivido demasiadas.

- Creo que... - titubeó en un hilo de voz tras aquel interminable silencio - Creo que lo mejor es que no sigamos con el trato.

Quinn frunció el ceño, observando su espalda - ¿Cómo has dicho?

- No quiero ser egoísta, y sin duda lo estoy siendo. - secó las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, como si realmente ese ínfimo gesto pudiese borrar el rastro del llanto por arte de magia - Te mereces a alguien capaz de darte todo lo que yo no puedo, te mereces a alguien que esté a tu altura.

Con sus cejas arqueadas y el lamento por esa despedida a flor de piel, sin girarse siquiera por miedo a que esa imagen la hiciese cambiar de opinión, intentó alejarse de ese lugar que prometía una noche inolvidable que jamás llegaría a ocurrir. Tenía que irse, debía terminar con tanta agonía sin respuestas, poner punto y final a esa sensación constante de saberse en deuda con ella por el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

Pero para una despedida la mayoría de las veces son necesarias dos personas, y sin duda una de ellas no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente.

- Espera. – dio dos zancadas hasta llegar hacia Rachel y la detuvo tomando su brazo, haciendo que se girase y pudiendo observarla finalmente frente a frente - No quiero a otro alguien, quiero estar contigo. Aunque solo sea lo que queda de diciembre, aunque nos despidamos el veintinueve y no vuelva a verte nunca más, no me importa. - vagó por su rostro - Sea el tiempo que sea _quiero estar contigo_.

- ¿Pero por qué eres tan cabezota? – masculló soltándose bruscamente de su agarre - ¿No entiendes que no quiero esto? ¿No comprendes que no tengo nada qué ofrecerte? ¿No ves que no soy nadie? - alzó la voz, completamente gobernada por la ira - ¿Por qué me haces esto, Quinn? ¿Por qué _te_ haces esto? ¿Por qué demonios no aceptas que quiero acabar con todo de una maldita vez?

- ¡Por qué te quiero, joder! - exclamó casi inconscientemente - ¿No lo ves? ¿No lo sientes? ¡Ya no tengo miedo de admitirlo! Te quiero, y me conformaré con lo que tú quieras darme y haré lo que tú me pidas que haga. No me importa si es escalar el Everest, nadar con pirañas o montar en una nave espacial. ¡Me da igual! – gritó, elevando los brazos - No pienso renunciar a ti. No _voy_ a hacerlo.

Rachel, completamente sorprendida por aquella declaración inesperada, simplemente optó por mirarla en silencio. Silencio que dejó dos corazones al desnudo. Corazones antes incapaces de sentir pero que ahora sentían, quizás, más de la cuenta.

Quinn esperó pacientemente, respetando su mutismo. Esperó sin saber muy bien qué. Solo esperó. Con la esperanza de algo que jamás llegaría.

"_I don't know where I'm at; I'm standing at the back and I'm tired of waiting._

_Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing."_

"_Down" _de Jason Walker comenzó a sonar desde dentro de esa pista de patinaje vacía. Vacía como ellas. Vacía como la mirada húmeda de Quinn en busca de esos ojos antes llenos de esperanza ahora carentes de nada. Búsqueda que por supuesto Rachel no estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle.

Su rostro dejaba claro que aquel silencio incómodo no era de su agrado. No disfrutaba de esa situación. No disfrutaba haciendo daño a alguien como Quinn. Más allá de que no pudiese explicarse y mucho menos llegar a entenderla, sus fundamentos eran lo suficientemente válidos como para priorízalos ante cualquier tipo de relación o declaración desesperada. No tenía otra opción, debía mantenerse fría y distante.

¿Cómo podía explicarle algo que inclusive ella misma aún no entendía? ¿Cómo contestar preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas? ¿Cómo exigirle a alguien desconocido que estuviese a su lado si jamás podría darle nada?

Por todos esos motivos y muchos más, nuevamente, la opción elegida fue marcharse.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Quinn, aún más confusa si es que eso era posible - ¿No me has escuchado decirte que te quiero?

- ¿Qué me quieres? – giró hacia ella, dejando escapar una risa irónica - ¡Pero si solo me conoces desde hace _cinco_ días! ¿Cómo vas a quererme?

- No es algo que tuviese planeado, créeme. - arrugó la frente, herida por esa actitud altanera - Pero es así, y creo que al menos merezco una explicación.

Tocando fondo, a kilómetros por debajo de él, sintiendo como todo cuanto creía se hacía añicos de nuevo entre sus dedos, Rachel volvió a estallar por la frustración.

- ¡Te dije que no te enamorases de mí! ¡_Te lo dije_! – gritó en un llanto y con furia apretó los puños, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior - Se acabó, Quinn. Se acabó la lista, se acabaron los vuelos en globo, las experiencias absurdas... Se acabó. – repitió en un hilo de voz – Acéptalo y deja que me vaya.

"_Not ready to let go, 'cause then I'd never know that I could be missing."_

- No entiendo a que viene todo esto. – negó con la cabeza - Hemos pasado un buen rato, hemos pasado momentos maravillosos, ¡habíamos hecho un jodido trato!

Rachel sonrió sin gracia entre sollozos y la miró alzando las cejas - Eres tan frustrante, eres... ¡Dios! No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? El trato ha terminado. Punto y final. – remarcó con sus labios - Y créeme estoy haciéndote un favor. ¿Qué hace alguien como tú, una mujer de éxito, con dinero y una vida hecha, con alguien como yo? ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué ves en mí? ¡Nada! No soy nada ni lo seré ¡jamás!

"_I'm missing way too much. So when do I give up, what I've been wishing for"_

Quinn caminó hacia ella, una vez más, intentando aferrarse a alguien que no quería ni podía darle nada, cegada por ese amor que había gobernado cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. He de decir que jamás en toda mi vida he conocido a nadie tan testarudo como Quinn Fabray, creo que vosotros también lo estáis comprobando en este momento.

- Para eso me tienes a mí. - tomó su rostro de forma desesperada - Puedo ayudarte a que consigas lo que quieres, puedo...

- ¡No, no puedes! - se apartó - ¡Nadie puede! ¡Por Dios! ¿Tan difícil es entender que esto es personal? ¡Estoy sola, Quinn! ¡_Sola_!

- ¡Por eso quiero hacerlo! - espetó perdiendo la paciencia - Porque te entiendo, porque sé lo que es sentir que no perteneces a ningún sitio. Digo que soy de Portland porque es el primer lugar donde mis padres han decidido vivir por más de un mes, pero durante toda mi vida viajé de un sitio a otro, sin estar el tiempo suficiente para sentirlo como mi propia casa. – respiró agitadamente atropellándose a sí misma - Ni siquiera sé donde nací, supongo que sería en cualquier carretera entre Colorado y Kansas. Y quiero ayudarte a sentir que finalmente estás en el lugar indicado, quiero... quiero ayudarte a encontrar el camino.

Rachel inspiró profundamente e intentó serenarse, relajando un poco el rostro y sintiendo por primera vez algún tipo de similitud con ella; pero, aún así, completamente convencida de que eso no supondría nada más que una solución a corto plazo.

Y ya estaba demasiado cansada de nubes de humo ocultando tempestades.

- Me parece muy lindo de tu parte que quieras ayudarme, y lo valoro, de verdad. Pero tus buenas intenciones no me devolverán todo lo que he perdido.

- Pero puedes volver a intentarlo, eres joven, aún estás a tiempo. – mordió el labio inferior y trató de encontrar su mirada.

- No, no puedo. - masculló apretando la mandíbula - Tuve una oportunidad y fracasé. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo hacerme a la idea pero ahora lo sé, los sueños son sueños por una razón. Y eso ni tú ni yo podemos cambiarlo.

- Ningún sueño es imposible cuando te esfuerzas lo suficiente, solo debes tener el valor para intentar empezar de nuevo. - le dijo alzando la barbilla, con firmeza - Quizás simplemente estás demasiado asustada para hacerlo.

Otro silencio se hizo entre ellas, otro silencio que quizás anunciaba otra despedida, la tercera en media hora, el intento final de abandonarlo todo antes de que alguien saliese aún más perjudicada.

Esa mezcla inexplicable del odio a su vida, su reciente amor por alguien más que no fuese ella misma y lo que quería pero no podía hacer, llevaron a que entendiese que, por más que Quinn quisiera ayudarla, no estaban hechas la una para la otra.

Al menos no en esas circunstancias.

Tenía que marcharse, tenía que alejarse de ella, tenía... tenía que ser dura si realmente quería poder cumplir sus objetivos.

- ¿Crees que por propia voluntad decidí dejar lo qué mas amaba? - entrecerró los ojos - ¿Crees que vivo lejos de mi casa y de mis padres por el simple placer de la aventura? ¡No! He tenido que afrontar muchas decisiones, decisiones que la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera han sido tomadas por mí. – la señaló con el dedo - ¿Sabes lo que es que otros decidan sobre tu destino, Quinn? ¿Sabes lo que es ni siquiera poder opinar sobre tu propia vida? – rió irónicamente y negó con la cabeza - No, claro que no lo sabes. Así que no me vengas a dar lecciones de vida y de sueños porque no tienes ni _puta_ idea de nada. - le escupió con malicia - Tú sigue con tu vida perfecta, yo haré lo mismo. No quiero volver a verte. _Nunca más_.

Y, con orgullo y frialdad, sin dejar que sus sentimientos se plasmasen al menos en un leve arqueo de cejas, Rachel se marchó; dejándola completamente sola, con un manojo de dudas y plagada de misterios sin respuestas.

"_I shot for the sky; I'm stuck on the ground. So why do I try? I know I'm going to fall down. _

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown? "_

Quinn permaneció inmóvil por varios minutos, a la espera de que todo aquello solo fuese una pesadilla de la que estaba a punto de despertar. A la espera de respuestas, explicaciones y algún justificativo que le aclarase algo de tanta locura repentina. Algo que, obviamente, jamás ocurrió.

Rachel no volvió y ella continuó a la espera de algo que nunca pasaría.

"_Never know why it's coming down, down, down."_

10. Patinar sobre hielo. **Hecho.**

Pero, honestamente, ¿creéis que a ella le importó lo más mínimo haber cumplido esto último?

* * *

Domingo 16/12


	9. Funny girl

Nueve

_Martes, 21 de Diciembre._

* * *

El amor a veces es tan complejo. Llega a tu vida y todo lo cambia, devora y mueve todo a su paso. Se hace con tu mente, con tus actos, con tus sonrisas. No avisa, simplemente surge; alimentándose de tus estados de ánimo que van cambiando dependiendo de que alguien, que no es cualquier alguien sino _ese_ alguien, aparezca de repente.

El amor llena pero al mismo tiempo duele, porque sí, el amor también duele; de una manera firme y punzante, de adentro hacia fuera, rodeándote de una confusa melancolía sin motivo aparente.

Quinn jamás se había enamorado, por lo tanto no sabía lo que ese sentimiento llevaba consigo, creo que ni siquiera era muy consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pienso que el primer amor es como el primer día de escuela, te sientes perdido, te sientes confuso, te sientes fuera de lugar. Y, aunque quisieras correr rumbo de nuevo a casa para así no enfrentarte a lo desconocido, sabes que tienes que entrar en la escuela o, en este caso, afrontar las circunstancias como una persona adulta.

No sé si me habéis entendido, a veces me paso con esto de las metáforas, la cuestión es que ahí estaba ella; observando ensimismada por la gran ventana de su oficina esas hermosas vistas de Boston, abrazándose a sí misma inconscientemente mientras rememoraba una y otra vez las últimas palabras de Rachel antes de marcharse. Sufriendo en silencio, lamentando el momento de la despedida.

Quizás no lo sepáis, pero hay muchos tipos de amor, amores de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. Amores olvidados, amores intactos, amores de ensueño, amores que al despertar se convierten en pesadilla. Amores de verano, de invierno, del 4 de Julio. ¡Muchos!

Decenas, cientos, miles, millones.

Pero existe uno más doloroso que cualquier otro y, sin duda, ese es el amor no correspondido. Aquel que ella estaba sufriendo, y el cual le quitaba paz y muchas horas de sueño.

De haber sabido que le aguardaba tal tortura no hubiese aceptado jamás aquella cita a ciegas, no habría dicho que sí a ese trato absurdo o simplemente no habría ido a esa maldita cafetería aquel jueves por la mañana. Sin duda ese fue el principio del fin; el principio de una historia, el fin de la seguridad de todo cuanto siempre había conocido.

Pero hay algo que tienen en común todos los enamorados: son unos masoquistas. Si no, ¿por qué seguirían empeñados en aferrarse a un sentimiento que los vuelve débiles y vulnerables? Todos los enamorados están completamente locos. Lo sé, lo sabéis y Quinn, para su desgracia, ahora también lo sabía.

- Señorita Fabray, el señor William quiere verle. - irrumpió en su despacho su secretaria.

Ella apartó lentamente la vista de la ventana y la observó un tanto perdida - ¿El señor William?

- Sí. Me ha llamado y quiere que vaya a su despacho lo antes posible. - la miró esperando algún tipo de movimiento por su parte. Movimiento que, sin embargo, no ocurrió - Eh... Eso quiere decir _ahora_, señorita Fabray. - acotó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Quinn, que aquella mañana sin duda estaba más confusa de lo habitual, finalmente reaccionó y se movió de su lugar junto a la ventana.

- Sí, claro, por supuesto. - se colocó bien su traje de chaqueta azul marino y se observó en el espejo, retocándose el pelo recogido por completo en un moño - Lo antes posible es _ahora_, tienes razón.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan obnubilada? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo idiota? La respuesta es _sí_, se había vuelto idiota; esa es otra de las muchas características de los enamorados.

Sin más se vuelven especies de zombies que vagan por el mundo sumidos en su extraña nube llena de corazones y citas de ensueño que posiblemente jamás llegarían a ocurrir. Quinn Fabray podía haber crecido en una furgoneta hippie con dos perros y una familia de artistas ambulantes, pero ello no le hacía inmune al amor. Se había transformado en una idiota, una más del clan, ya no había forma de remediarlo ni antídoto capaz de hacerla volver a su antigua y rutinaria pero confortable vida.

- ¿Deseas algo más, Kitty? - le preguntó frunciendo el ceño al notar como la chica no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Solía ser siempre así. Brittany le decía que era porque estaba enamorada de ella, Santana que le tenía ganas, Quinn simplemente pensaba que estaba un tanto desequilibrada. De no ser así, ¿por qué imitaba su peinado, su forma de vestir, sus gestos e incluso se había comprado una Vespa roja para ir al trabajo?

- No, no. - negó con la cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento - Solo... ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece algo ida.

- He dormido poco esta noche, solo eso. - mintió invitándola a salir de su despacho y siguiéndola tras un suspiro cansado.

Decir que había dormido poco era el eufemismo del año, no había dormido absolutamente _nada_. ¿La culpable? Una pequeña morena de poco más de metro y medio, piernas esculturales y sonrisa a veces un tanto espeluznante pero igualmente adorable.

Una y otra vez Quinn miró aquella noche su móvil por si le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole disculpas por esa reacción bipolar e inesperada, una y otra vez se decepcionó al ver que no había sido así. Desesperada revisó el mail por si le había mandado un gran correo con una maravillosa declaración de amor, pero luego recordó que Rachel ni siquiera tenía su dirección de mail y que por lo tanto esto último era verdaderamente absurdo.

Después de cuatro horas dando vueltas en la cama, simplemente se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a preparar su próximo caso; no obstante, para su desgracia, esa noche ni siquiera el trabajo le fue gratificante.

Pero tenía que terminar con todo eso, no podía seguir pensando en ella cada minuto, no podía sentirse desolada solo por pasar frente a una pastelería que vendía tartas de chocolate compatible para veganos. No. Tenía un trabajo y un importante caso en seis días, quizás el caso más importante de su joven pero fructífera carrera. No era el momento de pensar en pequeñas morenas de poco más de metro y medio, de piernas esculturales y sonrisa un tanto espeluznante pero igualmente adorable; tenía que centrarse y hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: _vivir_ para su trabajo.

- ¿Señor William? - preguntó después de golpear, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de aquel lujoso despacho - ¿Quería verme?

- Sí, pasa Quinn. - le sonrió. Ella entró al despacho y se sentó en el sillón de cuero marrón frente a su escritorio - ¿Whisky?

- No, gracias.

- Lo sé, quizás es algo temprano para beber... - murmuró mientras vertía el liquido en su copa - Sin embargo, si no fuese por mi gran amigo Johnnie Walker yo no tendría fuerzas para soportar a mi _querida_ esposa. - divagó sentándose en su sillón - No estás casada, ¿verdad?

- No, señor.

- Chica inteligente... - asintió dando un sorbo a su vaso - El matrimonio es el mayor error del ser humano, una mentira, una gran y absoluta _mentira._ Un gasto idiota de dinero y de años con alguien que solo vive por y para amargarte la existencia. - reflexionó con la mirada perdida para luego clavar sus ojos en ella - Bueno, debes saberlo mejor que nadie, estás viendo constantemente como decenas de matrimonios se rompen en tus narices.

Quinn lo miró sin entender absolutamente nada.

Jamás en su vida había hablado más de dos palabras con él, solo coincidían en el ascensor algunas mañanas y en las cenas de navidad. Es más, el último encuentro entre ellos no había sido muy agradable; alcohol, pavo en cantidades industriales y la hija del jefe con un vestido rojo de gran escote no eran una buena mezcla, sin duda.

Pero ahí estaba, hablándole de sus problemas matrimoniales y de su muy estrecha amistad con Johnnie Walker. Extraño, completa y absolutamente extraño.

- No sé si le estoy entendiendo bien, señor... - se movió incómoda en su asiento - ¿Quiere... quiere que prepare la demanda de divorcio contra su mujer? - frunció el ceño con un deje de temor ante la respuesta.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - rió estrepitosamente echándose hacia atrás - Alyssa y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, no podría vivir sin ella, aunque a veces tenga deseos de tirarla por la ventana.

- Entiendo a que se refiere. - murmuró Quinn entre dientes.

- ¿Has dicho algo? - preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

- No, no. - negó vivazmente con la cabeza - Me preguntaba porque quería verme.

El señor William sonrió de medio lado, se levantó de su asiento y miró por el gran ventanal de su despacho, con las manos cruzadas en su espalda.

- Quinn, ¿cuánto llevas aquí? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis años? - le preguntó de la nada - Llegaste un día como becaria y en un año ya eras la mejor abogada de divorcios de nuestro bufete. - se giró para mirarla - Has resuelto satisfactoriamente doscientos cincuenta y cuatro casos. Puede que esto no sea muy alentador para ese invento que también es el amor, pero se traduce a cientos de miles de dólares para mi empresa y, por lo tanto, para mí. - sonrió ampliamente - A mi tercer yate le pondré tu nombre, quiero que lo sepas.

- Eh... - abrió los ojos ampliamente - Gracias, supongo.

- De nada. - se sentó de nuevo cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio - Lo que te quiero decir con esto es que es un verdadero honor para nosotros tener entre nuestros abogados a alguien de tus características y, por lo tanto, he de decir que si sigues en esta línea vas a llegar lejos… _Muy_ lejos. - la miró fijamente y guardó un solemne silencio, eterno para nuestra protagonista - ¿Qué te parecería... ser una más de mis socios, Quinn?

- Una... ¿una de sus socios? - preguntó acercándose inconscientemente a la mesa - Quiere decir... ¿formar parte del equipo directivo?

- Exacto. - la señaló triunfante con el dedo - He hablado con el resto de socios y todos estamos completamente de acuerdo en que serías el reemplazo perfecto para Charles, quien se jubilará dentro de un año. Siempre y cuando tú estés dispuesta, por supuesto.

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! - exclamó, quizás demasiado eufórica - Quiero decir que eso... - tragó saliva con fuerza y titubeó, poniéndose erguida en su asiento - Eso sería un grandísimo honor, señor William.

- Llámame Tom. - le ordenó con una sonrisa - Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho durante una noche fuiste mi nuera.

De nuevo se movió incómoda, maldiciendo en sus adentros haber mezclado aquella maldita noche ponche de huevo con pavo a la milanesa.

- Sobre eso...

- No te preocupes. - la interrumpió - Conozco a mi hija Rebecca, que no siguieras con ella es una muestra más de tu inteligencia. - sentenció dando un nuevo sorbo a su vaso - Si ganas tu próximo caso tu vida cambiará para siempre. Serás el miembro más joven del equipo directivo de William & Wallace. Y, entre nosotros, también la más hermosa. - le guiñó el ojo sin borrar su perfecta y brillante sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias señor. - dijo Quinn aún en estado de shock - No... no sé que decir.

- Solo prométeme que ganarás el caso de la semana que viene. - se levantó y dejó la copa con las tres restantes - El señor Brandon es un hombre muy importante, si lo consigues podré poner dos kilómetros más a mi campo de golf privado.

Quinn se puso en pie de inmediato y le tendió la mano solemnemente. - Lo haré señor William, quiero decir... - titubeó mordiendo su labio inferior - Lo haré, Tom.

- Perfecto. - dio una palmadita en su hombro, satisfecho, acompañándola hasta la puerta - Y ahora vete a casa o sal de fiesta, ve a conquistar a alguna señorita rubia de bote en cualquier bar de carretera. - la miró fijamente - Eres joven, guapa y con talento, disfruta un poco.

Sin más, con una sonrisa soñadora, quizás recordando los tiempos en los que no estaba con la señora William, Tom cerró la puerta.

Quinn se giró lentamente aún sin ser muy consciente de lo que ese momento quería decir.

Querían convertirla en socia del bufete, y no de un bufete cualquiera, del mejor bufete de abogados de todo Boston. A ella, a Quinn Fabray, la misma que seis años atrás solo era una simple becaria recién graduada sin idea alguna de como comportarse entre todos aquellos ambiciosos hombres enchaquetados que solo querían entrar en sus pantalones.

Hubiese gritado, saltado, brincado, bailado una polca sobre la mesa de Kitty, quien ahora la acosaba a preguntas sobre su reunión. Quizás habría ido al despacho del imbécil de su compañero Bob y se hubiese reído en su cara por haber conseguido un ascenso antes que él, a pesar de que ella no se pasaba todo el día haciéndole la pelota al jefe. Hubiese hecho todas esas cosas y muchas más.

Pero era Quinn Fabray, ya sabemos que ella no se caracteriza por ser una persona muy expresiva; al menos que se tratase, como no, de Rachel Berry.

Y ella fue a la primera persona que pensó en llamar, para luego recordar que le había dejado bastante claro que no quería volver a verla, _nunca más_.

¿Qué más daba? Había sobrevivido veintiséis años sin su presencia, no necesitaba tenerla a su lado.

Debía olvidarla, debía centrarse en aquel importantísimo caso del que ya sin duda alguna dependía el resto de su carrera. No todos los días le ofrecían ser miembro del equipo directivo, una de los socios, quizás la primera socia femenina del bufete. No podía seguir durmiendo mal y andar todo el día montando en globo y paseando con delfines. No, eso no era habitual en ella; tenía responsabilidades, tenía una vida maravillosa que había luchado muy duro por conseguir. No la echaría a perder por alguien a la que ni siquiera le importaba.

Rachel Berry era agua pasada, una historia divertida de cinco días para poder contar a sus hijos antes de dormir. Nada más. Rachel estaba completamente _olvidada_.

Eso se repitió una y otra vez así misma montada en Otom de camino a casa. Eso pensó cuando recordó que el nombre Otom había sido puesto por ella y que nuevamente debía ser llamada, simplemente, moto. Eso se dijo mientras abrió el buzón donde su madre le había enviado una nueva postal, ésta vez del lago Quarry. De eso intentó convencerse mientras saludó amablemente al portero de su edificio y subió en el ascensor hasta llegar a la puerta de aquel ático lujoso al norte de Boston.

Todo ese mantra no sirvió absolutamente de nada cuando se encontró, como si de una aparición se tratase, a la mismísima Rachel Berry.

En _su_ casa, en _su_ sofá de cuero negro, viendo una película en _su_ televisión último modelo de cuarenta y dos pulgadas, llorando a moco tendido con un paquete de pañuelos que creía también eran suyos.

- Ra...Rachel - titubeó completamente perpleja - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esta película es _tan_ intensa... - dijo en un hilo de voz, sonándose estrepitosamente la nariz.

Quinn, visiblemente alucinada, dejó su maletín, su casco y su abrigo en la mesa de la entrada. Lentamente se acercó hacia ella, con temor quizás de estar sufriendo alucinaciones por aquel estado de amor incontrolable y repentino o, tal vez, con miedo a que sus sospechas de que aquella chica estaba completamente chiflada no hubiesen sido del todo equivocadas.

- ¿Cómo... cómo has entrado?

- San... - sollozó con fuerza sin quitar la vista de la pantalla - ¿La has visto? ¿Cómo puedes no llorar?

- ¿A San? - frunció el ceño - No, no la he visto, aunque no es tan horrible como para hacerme...

- ¡A Franny Brice! - le interrumpió señalando al televisor - Siempre he querido ser como ella, siempre soñaba con crecer como ella lo hizo. Sabes que era una obra de teatro, ¿no? - la miró de reojo - También aspiraba a protagonizarla en Broadway. Esta película es tan... tan importante para mí. - suspiró y le tendió uno de los pañuelos de _su _caja - Ven. Siéntate conmigo.

- Rachel, tenemos que hablar. - le dijo con voz solemne.

Sin embargo, ésta no parecía muy centrada en sus palabras.

- ¿Sabías que Barbra ganó un Oscar en el sesenta y ocho por esta actuación?

- No, no lo sabía. - se sentó a su lado, tras un soplido desesperado - No me gusta el cine musical.

Rachel giró el rostro lentamente y la miró alzando las cejas - ¿Qué no te gusta qué?

- El cine musical. Yo soy más de terror y suspense. - elevó los hombros - ¿También vas a echarme de mi propia casa por no gustarme lo que a ti te gusta? – soltó, irónica.

- ¡Shh! - la mandó a callar subiendo el volumen - Ésta es mi escena preferida.

Quinn no podía salir de su asombro. No solo estaba sentada en _su_ sofá, viendo en _su_ televisión una película que no le gustaba en absoluto, sino que la había mandado a callar en _su_ propia casa. ¿La tomaba por idiota? ¿Ella había pasado la peor noche de su vida para que ahora apareciese allí como si nada? ¿Quería volverla loca a ella también? ¿O era una enviada de Bob para arruinar su carrera y llevarse así el nuevo puesto de socio?

Había una regla universal no escrita cuando se trataba de Rachel Berry, siempre que parecía que no podía mostrarse más perturbada, ella era capaz de superarse a sí misma.

Prueba de ello fue que, sin más, comenzase a cantar _My man_ a pleno pulmón junto con su adorada Barbra.

- _What's the difference if I say I'll go away._ - entonó cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - _When I know I'll come back on my knees some day._ _Whatever my man is... I am his... for ever..._

Pero no pudo terminar su parte preferida, la canción de la película desapareció de repente y Rachel abrió los ojos rápidamente, sin saber cuál era el problema, musitando en voz baja la última frase. Quinn Fabray y su cara de seta eran ahora la imagen frente a ella en vez de aquella maravillosa y desgarradora escena de Funny Girl.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó arrugando la frente confusa - ¿He desafinado?

¿Recordáis lo que os conté sobre la paciencia de Quinn Fabray? Esta reacción que viene a continuación es un claro ejemplo de lo que pasa cuando llega a su máximo límite.

- ¡Deja de comportarte como una lunática! Deja de cambiar de personalidad cada dos segundos, ¡deja de marearme! - alzó los brazos con frustración - ¿No decías que no querías verme nunca más? ¿Por qué demonios vienes a mi casa entonces? ¿Que pretendes, Rachel? - entrecerró los ojos - ¿Crees que no me hacen daño tus palabras? ¿Crees que soy de piedra? No puedes alejarme y luego acudir a mí porque estás aburrida. - rió sin gracia negando con la cabeza - No puedes y _no_ lo voy a consentir.

Dicho esto se cruzó de brazos, mucho más tranquila y satisfecha de finalmente haberle plantado cara. No obstante esa felicidad por haber dicho lo que tanto deseaba decir se esfumó en el mismo momento en que Rachel, sin dejar de mirarla, comenzó a llorar.

A moco tendido, como si aún siguiese ensimismada en su querida Barbra.

- Rach... - susurró perpleja - No llores, no... - titubeó sentándose y acariciando su espalda - No fue mi intención hablarte mal. Te lo prometo. - tomó su mano, mirándola fijamente - Solo quiero que me digas si sientes algo por mí, solo... necesito respuestas.

Y respuestas obtuvo, quizás no las que ella quería, pero respuestas al fin y al cabo. Bueno, siempre y cuando podamos considerar como respuestas a la lengua de Rachel casi incrustada en su garganta.

Mi mente virginal e impoluta está a punto de sufrir una violación visual al imaginar como Rachel se zambulló sobre Quinn como si se tratase de una piscina en un día de verano, rodeando su cadera con ambos muslos y apretándola contra sí misma con fuerza.

No quiero ser indiscreto, por ello os dejo en sus manos… _literalmente_.

Esos dedos escurridizos quitaron la chaqueta de la antes indignada abogada ahora confusa mujer recostada sobre su impecable sillón de cuero negro, con ambos ojos abiertos por el asombro. Asombro que no le impidió sujetar la cadera de la, hasta hacía unos segundos, lunática fanática de Funny Girl. Acto impulsado por, valga la redundancia, un impulso o simplemente por un deseo incontrolable.

Rachel continuó con su odisea por violar a la antes causante de su llanto. Violación que no parecía tener ningún tipo de oposición. Violación que se focalizó con fiereza en los botones de su camisa blanca de seda italiana.

- ¡Dios! – gritó Rachel entre besos desaforados - ¿Porque... - beso - tus botones... - beso de nuevo - son tan complicados?

Dicho esto decidió que hacerlos saltar por los aires era la mejor opción. O al menos, la única en la que Rachel podía pensar en un momento como ese. Ver a Quinn con un seductor conjunto de encaje negro era algo que no esperaba, o al menos así lo demostró la reacción de su cuerpo.

Inmóvil, como una estatua.

Parálisis que duró lo que Quinn tardó en respirar. Respiración que se agitó tras el contacto de dos manos perfectas regalándole un gratificante y ansiado masaje. Masaje que llevaría su éxtasis a límites insospechados. Y aún más insospechado fue al sentir esa misma lengua vivaz, antes en su garganta, ahora contorneando su clavícula.

Gimió para sus adentros. Ella no se caracterizaba por ser demasiado expresiva, eso ya lo sabemos. Y no sé por qué demonios estoy detallando esto, pero os aseguro que su cabeza echada hacia atrás y la cadera arqueada solo podía significar una cosa: _Deseo_.

Deseo capaz de hacerla olvidar la discusión en esa pista de patinaje, el importantísimo caso con el que se jugaba su carrera, su monumental enfado hacía tan solo cinco minutos. Deseo capaz de hacerla ansiar con todas sus fuerzas que Rachel continuase descendiendo con besos por todo su cuerpo.

Y, como si realmente hubiese leído su mente, ella así lo hizo.

Entre besos y lamidas salvajes comenzó a bajar por el abdomen y… ¡Mis ojos! Lo siento. No puedo ver esto. Y mucho menos narrarlo.

- ¡Oh dios mío! – gritó Santana al abrir la puerta inesperadamente - ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis hermosos y preciosos ojos! Britt, tápamelos, no quiero ver esto. – exigió, cerrándolos con fuerza.

- No puedo, yo estoy tapando los míos. – musito Brittany, intentado conservar su_ no_ ingenuidad.

No sé si Santana lee mi mente tal y como Rachel leyó la de Quinn, pero os aseguro que aquella intromisión fue lo mejor que ha hecho en toda su vida.

¡Uf! Suspiro aliviado y os paso a contar, aún completamente perplejo, como el cuerpo de nuestra querida Quinn se revolcó cuál croqueta en harina por esa carísima alfombra que adornaba su salón. No era porque le gustase dar vueltas sobre ella, simplemente Rachel había sido muy poco ortodoxa a la hora de apartarla.

- Chicas no es... - titubeó levantándose e intentando abrochar inútilmente su camisa sin botones - Esto no es lo que parece.

Esa es una excusa muy vista Quinn Fabray, esperaba un poco más de una exitosa abogada.

Sin embargo, no me sorprende en absoluto la reacción de Rachel.

- ¡Hola! - exclamó alegremente acercándose ante las dos mujeres perplejas - ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Hemos traído el helado! - respondió Brittany aparentemente recuperada en el acto - Y además de tu sabor preferido, nos ha costado mucho encontrarlo. - sonrió con dulzura.

- ¡Oh! Muchísimas gracias. - la apretó en un abrazo.

Quinn observó la escena completamente estupefacta, aferrando cada extremo de su camisa alrededor de su cuerpo, sin entender desde cuando Rachel y Britt se habían convertido en increíbles y unidas mejores amigas. ¿Qué se había perdido mientras Kitty la espiaba espeluznantemente por la ventanilla haciendo como que miraba la pantalla de su ordenador?

- ¿Ya te has puesto la camisa? - preguntó Santana aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Sí. - suspiró - Parece que nunca me hubieses visto en sujetador.

- No en esas humillantes condiciones. - la fulminó con la mirada una vez que ya tuvo los ojos abiertos - Rachel nos ha invitado a cenar. Hemos traído comida china y helado.

- ¿Les has invitado a cenar? - la miró frunciendo el ceño - ¿A _mi _casa? Pero que...

- Quería ser amable. - la interrumpió infantilmente - Gracias a ellas he podido borrar un punto de mi lista.

- ¿Qué punto? - alzó las cejas - ¿Allanamiento de morada?

- ¿Qué es morada? - preguntó una confusa Brittany frunciendo los labios.

- No parecías muy reticente a ese allanamiento _corporal_ cuando pasaba su lengua entre tus pechos. - acotó tan útil como siempre Santana.

Quinn se ruborizó de inmediato, poniéndose casi del mismo color que el jersey rojo de rombos blancos que llevaba Rachel, alguien que lejos de parecer ofendida por aquel comentario soltó una de sus estruendosas carcajadas.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ante la mirada fulminante de Quinn - No sé porque pones esa cara. - rió de nuevo - ¡Tiene razón!

Y ese fue el momento en que Santana López dejó de odiar a Rachel, no por nada en particular sino porque odiaba a todos, para convertirla así en su mejor amiga en todo el Universo. Alguien que la acompañase en un insulto o broma a Quinn sin duda pasaba inmediatamente a su lista preferida de personas. Una lista que en realidad solo estaba integrada por Brittany, Quinn y su madre, pero que no es algo que nos concierna en este momento.

Suelo irme por las ramas, después de nueve capítulos creo que os habréis dado cuenta de que es algo que me caracteriza. Herencia de mi madre, sin duda, aunque eso tampoco os interesa demasiado.

Volvamos a la historia, a esa fría noche en Boston.

Una noche que parecía ser como otra cualquiera cuando salió de su oficina pero que, sin embargo, se convirtió en la noche en que casi mantiene relaciones sexuales con Rachel Berry en el caro sofá de cuero negro de su salón. Una noche que ahora seguía su curso con una deliciosa y agradable cena acompañada por uno de los discos recopilatorios de Quinn.

- ¡Me alegro tanto de que ahora tengas pareja, Q! - exclamó Britt dando un pequeño saltito en su silla - Ya podremos salir las cuatro. ¡Es estupendo!

Rachel se atragantó de inmediato con su ensalada de brotes de soja al escuchar en la misma frase "Q" y "pareja". Ésta, conociéndola bastante a pesar de solo haberla visto seis días contando ese, intervino rápidamente.

- No somos pareja, somos... - la miró confusa.

- Somos compañeras de Navidad. - terminó la frase recuperando el habla después de su casi muerte instantánea.

Santana frunció el ceño para luego arquear las cejas - ¿Qué mierda es eso de compañeras de navidad? - metió un trozo de pollo con almendras en su boca y asintió con la cabeza - Ya lo entiendo... ¿Así llamáis a vuestros jueguecitos sexuales? - las señalo con el dedo - ¿Una se viste de Mama Noel y otra de Rudolf? ¡Qué horror! - exclamó con repulsión - ¡Mis oídos!

- ¿Por qué eres así? - le interrumpió Brittany - A ti te gusta que me disfrace de elfo navideño.

El silencio se hizo instantáneamente y Santana tragó con fuerza.

- Britt, no es el momento. - susurró.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Son Quinn y Rachel! - exclamó alzando los brazos - Por cierto Rachel, ¿cómo está Donna?

- Hermosa, como siempre. - respondió con una inmensa sonrisa - La he dejado con su tío Kurt, sospechaba que Quinn no estaría muy contenta de que la trajese.- dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua - Creo que no le gusta mucho...

- ¡Claro que me gusta! - exclamó rápidamente - Solo... a veces me mira de forma un tanto sicópata.

- Es un hurón. - frunció el ceño - No un león de la sabana africana.

- ¡San! ¿Podemos tener un león? - la miró entusiasmada con la boca manchada de salsa agridulce.

- Rachel, cuida tus palabras si quieres seguir con vida. - la señaló con los palillos chinos para luego mirar a Quinn y también apuntarla con el arma blanca - Y tú... ¿Por qué demonios siempre pones música deprimente cuándo comemos? Lo odio.

- Pues para odiarlo parece que siempre quieres comer en mi apartamento. Y no es deprimente, es _Street of Philadelphia._ - las tres la miraron sin entender nada - Ya sabéis... Bruce Springsteen. - de nuevo no recibió más que miradas confusas - ¡La banda sonora de Philadelphia! - exclamó desesperada.

- Tú y esa película... - acotó Brittany - Creo que estás un poco obsesionada.

- Es una película increíble. - masculló moviendo la comida de su plato - No sabéis lo que os perdéis.

Santana, sin más, se levantó de su silla y quitó el CD poniendo la radio. - Listo. Nada de música corta-venas hasta después del postre. – sentenció.

Postre que aún no habían degustado pese a los principios de Rachel, prefirió por suerte aparentar algo de cordura entre las amigas de Quinn. O al menos eso era su intención, no os aseguro que lo consiguiese durante toda la cena.

- Y ahora... Cuéntanos, ¿cómo es eso de que vas a ser socia de William & Wallace? – agregó después de una breve pausa.

- ¿Qué? - exclamaron Britt y Rachel al unísono.

Quinn arrugó la frente y la miró confusa - ¿Cómo demonios haces para saber siempre que me pasa en la oficina?

- Kitty sabe que soy tu mejor amiga, quiere ganarse mi afecto. - sonrió satisfecha - Además, ya conoces lo persuasiva que puedo llegar a ser. Pero ese no es el punto, ¿cuándo pensabas contarlo?

- Aún no hay nada seguro... - respondió sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo - Tengo que ganar el caso de la semana que viene.

- ¡Vamos, Quinn! - exclamó Britt - No has perdido un caso en tu vida, no vas a perder el más importante.

Hay algo en esta escena que no os he comentado pero que considero que es bastante importante, y es el hecho de que Rachel Berry estaba completamente callada. Silencio. Confuso e inusual silencio fue su única respuesta ante aquella espectacular noticia.

Y así continuó el resto de la cena, sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin hablar solo cuando se le preguntaba e incluso entonces su única respuesta estaba formada por monosílabos. Pensativa y moviendo su ensalada de la cual no tomó ni un solo bocado más. Ni siquiera tocó aquel helado traído expresamente para ella y el cual había ansiado desde que se sentaron a la mesa.

¿Qué estaría pasando por su extraña y confusa cabecita? Yo lo sé, vosotros no pero os lo contaré: Quinn Fabray.

Ese era su único pensamiento. Ella y su nuevo papel como socia en un importante bufete de abogados. Con solo veintiséis años. ¿Cuánto de loco era aquel hecho? ¿Qué tenía en común con ella? ¿Por qué perdería el tiempo con alguien que vivía gracias al dinero de sus padres y a la ayuda de un mejor amigo más que generoso?

Mismos miedos que el día anterior, mismas inseguridades, mismas ecuaciones. Misma carencia de soluciones. ¿Qué podía darle? Nada. ¿Qué tenía? Nada.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarla hasta que cerró la puerta con _Kiss me slowly_ de Parachute comenzando a sonar de fondo después de despedir a las dos auto-invitadas. Comprendiendo de inmediato que era la hora de salir corriendo para no volver _jamás_. Esta vez de verdad.

- Bueno... - chocó las palmas cogiendo su abrigo - La cena estaba deliciosa pero debo irme. Es tarde.

- ¿Ya te vas? - apoyó su mano en la puerta.

- Sí te apartas, sí. - ironizó, aún sin mirarla.

Quinn tomó su barbilla y clavó sus ojos en ella - Creo que antes me debes una explicación...

"_Stay with me, baby stay with me tonight, don't leave me alone"_

Rachel apretó con fuerza los párpados, como si por arte de magia fuese a desaparecer o teletransportarse hasta su cálido apartamento alejada de la tentación; pero eso jamás ocurrió y entendió que debía afrontar la realidad.

O al menos tratar de esquivarla.

- Ya te lo he dicho. - suspiró pesadamente - Me encontré con San en el portal, ella me abrió. Dijo que hacía frío, que podía esperarte dentro. No pensaba que fuese a molestarte. - elevó los hombros - Mientras te esperaba pensé que podía cumplir otro punto de mi lista y encendí el televisor, aunque solo llegué a la mitad de las horas. Pero no te preocupes, puedo darlo como hecho. - sonrió ampliamente.

- No me refería a esa explicación, me refería... - humedeció sus labios y acarició su nuca - Me refería a todo lo que te dije antes de que prácticamente me violases en el sofá.

Rachel la miró frunciendo el ceño - Era de mutuo acuerdo, por lo tanto no se considera violación.

- Bueno, eso no te lo discuto. ¿Pero puedes responderme? - arqueó las cejas - ¿Por qué me dijiste ayer que no querías verme más pero hoy vienes a mi casa? No es un poco... ¿_ilógico_? - juntó los labios intentando no perder de nuevo la compostura - Mucho más después de todas las cosas que me dijiste y de la forma en la que te marchaste.

- No sé porque he venido… O sí lo sé. - inspiró profundamente - Yo... yo solo necesitaba estar contigo. Me desperté y sentí que me faltaba algo, y no era precisamente Donna. - miró hacia el suelo arrugando la frente - Creo que me he acostumbrado a tu presencia, algo que me parece bastante anormal y extraño puesto que solo llevamos seis días viéndonos.

"_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door. No, I could not want you more"_

Quinn la miró con una sonrisa inevitable. Ya sabéis, esa sonrisa de imbécil que siempre ponen los enamorados y que a mí me suele dar arcadas, _esa,_ pero al menos sacó algo de su orgullo e intentó parecer desinteresada ante aquella declaración.

- Y... ¿Y eso no te dice nada?

- ¿Qué tendría que decirme, Quinn? - rió con nerviosismo - No me mires así... No estoy enamorada de ti.

- No digo que lo estés. - se encogió de hombros - Pero quizás sientes más de lo que dices sentir.

Rachel jugó con el abrigo entre sus manos e intentó evitar su mirada. - No puedo sentir más de lo que siento. Ya lo sabes... - murmuró sin mucho convencimiento – No puedo darte nada.

- Lo comprendo, o no lo hago… pero lo respeto. Solo me gustaría que tú me respetases a mí y me dejaras ayudarte. - tomó su mano y la obligó a mirarla - No puedes alejarme para luego aparecer, para luego alejarme de nuevo. No soy de piedra, ¿entiendes?

- Lo sé y... Siento lo de ayer, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo. No sé que me pasó, supongo que me asusté por la caída. - hizo un mohín con los labios - No te alejo a propósito. Lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño...

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo haces?

- A veces las cosas no son tan fáciles como piensas. A veces... - mordió su labio inferior - A veces simplemente no puedes comprar tu vida para ejemplificar la de otros. Y tú tienes un gran futuro, vas a ser socia de William & Wallace. ¡Por Dios! - alzó los brazos riendo sin gracia - Incluso _yo_ sé lo importante que es ese hecho. No nos parecemos en nada, Quinn. - la observó con un deje de tristeza - Tenemos dos vidas completamente distintas...

- ¿Y? Poco me importa eso, sabes lo que siento por ti.

- No vuelvas a decirme que me quieres. - cerró los párpados con pesadez - Por favor.

"_Well, I'm not sure what this going to be... But with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline through the window"_

Quinn intentó descodificar ese mensaje. Si ese _no _significa un _sí _encubierto o si aquella negación simplemente era eso, una negativa. Optó por hacer la pregunta de rigor a sabiendas de que algo malo podía desencadenarse.

- ¿Por qué?

Dicho y hecho.

- ¡Porqué te dije que no lo hicieras! - exclamó frustrada, golpeando el suelo con el pie - ¿Acaso me escuchas cuando te hablo? ¡Somos incompatibles, Quinn! ¡Hasta un ciego vería que no nos parecemos en nada! - negó con la cabeza para luego clavar sus ojos fijos en ella - ¿Y cómo puedes querer a alguien cuando sabes que esa relación tiene fecha de caducidad? ¿Eso no es _ilógico_?

- ¡Porqué no puedo controlarlo! - alzó los brazos hasta su cabeza - ¿Crees que yo quiero sentir esto? ¡Claro que no! Me da miedo, me aterra. Tengo fobia al compromiso, odio las relaciones, odio las declaraciones románticas y todas esas mierdas clichés de las películas. ¡Las odio! - rió para sí misma - Pero, cuando estoy contigo, todas esas mierdas clichés son precisamente lo que más deseo. - la observó guardando un breve silencio, con la cabeza alta - Sé que es una locura, que apenas nos conocemos, pero... te quiero Rachel.

- Cállate, Quinn. - tapó sus oídos negando con la cabeza - No sabes lo que dices. No... No estás pensando con claridad.

Lejos de amedrentarse por aquella reacción un tanto infantil e ilógica, Quinn se acercó más tomando su rostro entre las manos y mirándola fijamente, casi sin pestañear. Estaba viendo una pequeña brecha en aquel muro de hierro, sin duda tenía que aprovechar el momento.

- Te quiero. - repitió sin dejar de mirarla.

Rachel la observó en silencio y la señaló amenazante - No vuel...

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, Quinn puso un dedo en sus labios y acercó su boca a pocos centímetros, casi haciendo que respirasen el mismo aire.

- Te... quie... ro. – indicó pausadamente, silaba por silaba.

Poco podía decir Rachel ante esto, estaba demasiado centrada en que no le temblasen las piernas, tanto que lo único que podía emitir eran especies de sonidos inconclusos mientras abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez. Estaba a punto de volver a caer, al parecer no tenía opción sobre este hecho.

"_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly"_

Quinn acortó aún más la escasa distancia entre ellas. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de Rachel dando un nuevo paso al frente, como si sus actos se viesen impulsados por la canción que sonaba de fondo. Tomándola por la cintura, se encontró a sí misma hablando prácticamente en susurros.

- Te quiero y haré que tú sientas lo mismo por mí. - vagó por sus ojos - Te doy mi palabra.

Y dicho esto la besó sin más, siendo ella esta vez la que sorprendía y Rachel la sorprendida, actuando guiada por sus sentimientos por primera vez. Dejándose llevar, rompiendo moldes sin duda alguna.

El amor a veces es tan complejo... Sabes que te estás metiendo en un callejón sin salida pero no detienes el paso, sigues caminando contra todas esas voces en tu cabeza que gritan desgarradoramente como estás tomando un camino complicado y lleno de obstáculos.

Rachel tenía razón, era una locura seguir con algo sabiendo que tenía fecha de caducidad, pero Quinn se tiró al vacío sin importarle cual infinito fuese el coste. Los enamorados son todos unos kamikazes, ella era un claro ejemplo.

Ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo, enamorarla. Una tarea ardua y difícil si tenemos en cuenta que Rachel Berry estaba completamente empeñada en que no pasase precisamente eso.

"_Taste your lips and feel your skin when the time comes, baby don't run  
just kiss me slowly"_

Pero ya sabéis que, si por algo se caracterizaba Quinn Fabray, era porque siempre lograba conseguir lo que se proponía.

15. Hacer una maratón de 24 horas de películas dramáticas. **Hecho.**

* * *

Domingo 16/12


	10. Breathe

Diez

_Miércoles, 22 de Diciembre_

Una fría pero soleada mañana era la acompañante perfecta para los más madrugadores. Las primeras tiendas abrían sus puertas y los primeros viandantes comenzaban su rutina dejándose contagiar por el ambiente navideño que, sorprendentemente, también había llegado al gran Distrito Financiero de Boston.

Quinn era uno de ellos, y después de hacerse con su café rutinario, se dirigía hacia su despacho como todas las mañana; pero aquella, a diferencia de la anterior, con una extraña sonrisa en su cara.

No es que ella fuese una persona antipática, no me malinterpretéis, pero Quinn Fabray no solía caminar habitualmente por la acera sonriendo de oreja a oreja, no saludaba a ancianas con una encantadora mirada, ni mucho menos observaba ensimismada a horrendos caniches repletos de pelo blanco sin esquilar. Tampoco odiaba a los animales, pero no era precisamente la nueva imagen del semanal de PETA.

Rachel había cambiado más cosas de las que parecía a simple vista, incluso muchas más de las que ella misma era siquiera consciente.

**F –** _Es una agradable sorpresa recibir tu llamada a estas horas de la mañana…_

**Q –** _No me digas que aún estabas durmiendo…_ - paró en un semáforo y dio un sorbo a su café - _¡Frannie! ¿Dónde quedó tu promesa de aprovechar el día desde temprano?_

**F –** _Lo sé… Soy la peor para las promesas y los proyectos a corto plazo. Te juro que mañana empiezo._

**Q -** _¿Mañana será diferente a ayer? ¿Y diferente a los demás mañanas que me dices siempre que hablamos? ¿Mañana será el fin del mundo?_

**F -** _¡Sí! ¡Será mañana! Así que hermanita, te recomiendo que no dejes asuntos pendientes._

**Q –** Rió mordiendo su labio inferior _– Eres la peor… ¡Eres igual que mamá! No entiendo porque la criticas._

**F -** _¿Me llamas a las siete y media solo para meterte conmigo? Porque si es así, el botón rojo de colgar se ve muy tentador._

**Q –** _No… Te he llamado simplemente para saber como estás._

Un silencio fue su única respuesta seguido de una voz confusa.

**F -** _¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú?_

**Q -** _¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Acaso es raro que llame a mi hermana para ver que tal va todo?_

**F –** _No, no es eso… Solo que habitualmente estás demasiado ocupada para acordarte de mí._

**Q -** _¡Por favor! No seas exagerada. Te llamo al menos una vez a la semana._ – apartó el teléfono y saludó cordialmente al vigilante del edificio – _Voy a montarme en el ascensor, puede que se corte._

**F -**_¿Tan temprano? ¿Ya estás en la oficina? Dios... Nunca dejas de sorprenderme_.

**Q –** _Tengo que preparar un caso importante y voy bastante retrasada. Aún no se lo he dicho a mamá, porque no hay nada seguro hasta después del caso, pero… quizás me hagan socia. _– Inmediatamente apartó de nuevo el teléfono de su oído -_ ¿Es necesario que grites así?_

**F -** _¡Es que es genial! ¿Y cómo vas? ¿Crees que tienes posibilidades de ganar?_

**Q –** _Tengo algo… Un indicio de que podría salir satisfactoriamente. _- elevó los hombros_ - Aún así ya sabes como va esto, al final del juicio ninguno sale del todo satisfecho y solo se escuchan gritos e insultos por haberse quedado con la vajilla de la herencia de la tía Bilma._

**F –** Rió para luego guardar silencio unos segundos - _Te noto… rara. Más distendida, relajada. ¿Es así o solo es por mi falta de costumbre de estar despierta tan temprano?_

**Q -** _Eh... ¿Por qué lo dices?_

**F –** _No_ _sé. Siempre sueles preguntarme como están mamá y papá, como están las cosas en general, hablas tres minutos y luego cuelgas porque estás ocupada. Pero hoy... es diferente. Es como si quisieras decirme algo y no supieses cómo._

**Q –** _Tal vez si tengo algo que decirte pero no sé cómo hacerlo_… - guardó silencio y miró su imagen en el espejo, retocando su peinado.

**F -** _¡Dios mío! ¿Estás embarazada?_

**Q -** _¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo demonios voy a estarlo?_

**F -**_¡Y yo qué sé! Inseminación artificial, donante de espermas... Hay muchos métodos. Quizás te ha entrado el instinto maternal, todo es posible._

**Q – **_No es nada de eso, Frannie. Deja de decir estupideces._

**F -** _¿Entonces qué es?_ – un silencio fue su única respuesta - _¿Quinn? ¿Se cortó?_

**Q –** _No, no, no… Sigo aquí. _– humedeció los labios y carraspeó _– Es... es Rachel._

**F -** _¿Rachel? ¿Te has comprado una mascota? ¿Tantas vueltas para eso? Odias los animales..._

**Q –** _¡No es una mascota! Es mi… chica._

**F -** _¿Tu chica?_ – otra vez el silencio – _Quinn, ¿tienes... tienes novia? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eso es aún más sorprendente que lo del embarazo!_

**Q –** _¿Puedes dejar de gritar?_ - frunció el ceño - _No es un noviazgo convencional…_ - el ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron frente a ella _– Es algo complicado. Es… Ella es especial y yo…_ - fue interrumpida.

- Señorita Fabray, buenos días. – la saludó Kitty, poniéndose a su lado con la agenda abierta en sus manos – Paso a detallarle sus tareas programadas para el día de hoy: Tiene un almuerzo con el Señor Dawson, William me ha ordenado que le quiere para un nuevo caso el cual debemos ver para que se informe de todo lo que necesita, Santana llamó gritando porque su llamada perdida la había despertado y, en su despacho…

- Gracias Kitty. – musitó apartando el móvil – ¿Puedes esperar un momento? Ahora mismo estoy al teléfono.

**F -** _Cuéntame de esa tal Rachel. Deberías traerla a casa para que la conozcamos..._

**Q –** _Creo que aún es un poco pronto para eso y Rach…_ - carraspeó - _Rachel es demasiado complicada como para poder explicártela por teléfono y con prisas._

**F -** _¿Complicada porqué? ¡No me digas que está casada!_

**Q -** _¿Qué? ¡No!_

- Señorita Fabray. – volvió a irrumpir Kitty – Tengo al señor Brandon por la línea tres y a la señora Clayton por la uno. ¿Les digo que los llamará más tarde o los retengo?

Quinn la observó inspirando profundamente por un instante en el cual el tiempo se ralentizó a cámara lenta, casi paralizándose por completo, dándole así espacio para asimilar detenidamente la situación. No podía hablar con dos personas a la vez, y su secretaria no se caracterizaba por ser alguien muy paciente.

**Q –** _Frannie, realmente ahora no puedo hablar contigo._

**F –** _¿Es una de tus tantas excusas para salir del paso?_

**Q -** _¡No! Tengo que atender este asun…_ - fue interrumpida al poner la mano en el picaporte de su despacho.

- ¡No entre! – gritó Kitty cual soldado salvadora en el ataque de un francotirador.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? - la miró apretando su pecho por el susto - ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

**F -** _¿Qué ha sido ese grito?_

- Tiene visita. - le dijo vagando por su rostro con cierto temor.

Quinn la miró confusa, aún con el teléfono pegado en la oreja - ¿Dónde?

- En su despacho.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?

- ¡No me ha dejado! - alzó los brazos defendiéndose - Es... es...

- Sea quien sea tendré qué... - hizo amago de abrir la puerta pero su secretaria la detuvo de nuevo, poniéndose frente a ella e impidiéndole la entrada.

- Es una señorita un poco extraña. - abrió los ojos ampliamente - Creo que antes de pasar debería llamar a seguridad.

- ¿De qué hablas? - giró los ojos, apartándola - Voy a abrir, no grites ni me detengas de nuevo. Estás montando un escándalo y eso en este momento no nos conviene. - susurró mirándola fulminantemente, cansada de esa actitud extraña y misteriosa.

Kitty se puso tras ella en el acto, como si se tratase de un escudo humano y en su despacho hubiese un dragón echando fuego por la boca, Quinn suspiró con resignación antes de por fin abrir la puerta.

Su sorpresa ante lo que vio no pudo ser mayor, quizás de haber encontrado a tres pingüinos bailando la conga no habría estado tan estupefacta.

**F -** _¿Quién es? ¿Qué pasa? ¡No me dejes con la incertidumbre!_

**Q -** _Lo siento, tengo que colgar._ - le dijo rápidamente - _Besos a los niños, a John, a mamá y papá. Adiós._

Y así, al colgar, Frannie se quedó con la duda de quién había tras la puerta del despacho de Quinn. Por supuesto, vosotros sí sabréis de quien se trataba. Quizás ya lo sospechéis, quizás no, de todas formas al leer la siguiente línea descubriréis de inmediato quien era la misteriosa chica.

- ¡Quinn! ¡Buenos días! - gritó entusiasmada lanzándose a sus brazos y dándole un corto pero intenso beso en los labios - He venido a recogerte para que hacer un maravilloso desayuno campestre. Mira. - le mostró una cesta de mimbre - Donna y yo estamos preparadas para ponernos en marcha.

Sí, en efecto, era Rachel Berry.

En su despacho, con una cesta campestre y una capucha rosa, deslizándose alegremente por su suelo recién pulido y resbaladizo mientras que Donna le llenaba de migajas de galletas el escritorio de caoba que había estrenado hacía tan solo una semana.

Increíble, inesperado, ilógico. Como todo cuando se trataba de ella.

- ¿Llamo a seguridad? - le susurró su secretaria sobre el hombro.

- No, ella es... es una amiga. - respondió sin dejar de observarla.

- ¿Ves? - se giró de repente clavando su mirada en Kitty - Me conoce, no soy ninguna desquiciada ni una loca escapada de un manicomio. - miró a Quinn - Sí, eso me ha dicho la muy desgraciada. No quería dejarme entrar, ¡quería enviarme a la cárcel! - la señaló acusatoriamente con el dedo - Deberías despedirla, es una secretaria muy antipática y maleducada.

Quinn se quedó completamente perpleja por esa reacción, jamás había visto a Rachel insultar a nadie ni tanto odio en su mirada. Sabía que Kitty era algo insoportable pero no tanto como para guardarle tal resquemor.

Las dos se miraron como tigresas en celo luchando por ser la hembra alfa, Quinn mientras tanto seguía en medio sin saber muy bien que hacer. Por suerte alguien o algo, según el punto con el que lo mirase, ayudó a amansar a una de las fieras.

- ¡Hay una rata! – gritó Kitty en un claro estado de pánico al ver a Donna asomar su cabeza detrás de su dueña.

- ¡Es un hurón! – respondieron ambas al unísono.

Claramente, Rachel con cara de odio y Quinn por su parte completamente resignada. Al menos así lo dejó claro su suspiro.

Lentamente giró hacia su secretaria. – Kitty… Gracias por tu atención y tu preocupación pero de este tema me encargo yo. – palmeó su espalda, echándola del despacho con muy poca sutileza.

- Pero… - titubeó.

- No me pases llamadas. – exigió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Inspiró profundo y dejó que su frente se apoyase contra la puerta de madera, impoluta y perfecta, de ese enorme y lujoso despacho de la planta veintisiete del edificio. Perfecto, formal e impecable hasta la llegada de Rachel y su… cosa.

Quinn buscó dentro sí misma, en los lugares más recónditos de su ser, algo de paciencia. Paciencia que, todos sabemos, no era su mayor cualidad ni mucho menos su fuerte. Con los párpados cerrados e inspirando lo más hondo que sus pulmones podían permitirle, giró hacia ella.

¿Qué clase de furia contenida podía tener al verla vestida con su capucha rosa, esa canasta de mimbre colgando de sus manos delante de las piernas y esa sonrisa encantadora? Ninguna. ¿Qué clase de ser ruin y desalmado podía tratarle mal? Nadie.

O al menos Quinn Fabray no entraba en ese escaso y minúsculo grupo de personas.

- Quería sorprenderte. No pensé que… - titubeó, moviendo su pie sobre el parquet con nerviosismo – No era mi intención provocar tanto alboroto. Yo solo…

Se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla – Sé que no haces las cosas con maldad. – sonrió cálidamente apartando un mechón de su frente – Pero tienes que entender que no puedo estar todo el día jugando como si no tuviese una vida o un trabajo del cuál ocuparme.

- ¿Jugando? – frunció el ceño – Esto no es un juego para mí, Quinn. Solo pretendía que tuviésemos un picnic en el maravilloso parque que tienes frente a tu oficina.

- ¿Un picnic? ¿A esta hora? – observó el reloj en su muñeca - ¡Son las ocho de la mañana!

Rachel agachó la cabeza y jugó con sus dedos, como una niña pequeña que había recibido una reprimenda por comerse el postre antes de cenar, o al menos ese era su rostro cuando le pasaba eso no hacía tantos años atrás.

Quinn suspiró, una vez más. Y a estas alturas todos sabemos lo que significaban esos suspiros, ¿verdad? Por si no os habíais dado cuenta, cada expresión corporal para con Rachel por su parte solo significaba que aceptaba cualquier delirio que pudiese proponerle, aunque este se tratase de un picnic al aire libre en pleno diciembre a las ocho de la mañana.

Porque, ¿para que mentir? Esa pequeña y, hasta hacía unos días, insignificante mujer había llegado a su vida para cambiar todos y cada uno de sus esquemas. Le había desarmado, le había hecho olvidar esos dogmas por los que antes regía cada uno de sus actos y, lo que era aún peor, o mejor, la hacía sentir libre.

Ser ella, _sin más_.

La última vez que Quinn Fabray había ido de picnic a un parque y había estado en contacto directo con el césped, sufrió una especie de horrenda urticaria por sus piernas debido aparentemente a una alergia desconocida. O tal vez fue por estar al aire libre, o quizás también por la naturaleza. ¡No lo sé! Ni siquiera ella lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Lo importante es que ella no era una gran amante de estar sentada, o recostada, o simplemente de pie sobre el verde, tirando a marrón por algunos sectores, césped de aquel parque.

Pero ahí estaba. Sentada sobre una colorida manta de cuadros blancos y rojos esparcida con total perfección sobre el muy probable causante de su alergia. Sentada junto a Rachel, una canasta de mimbre y Donna. ¿A qué demente se le podía ocurrir hacer un picnic en pleno invierno?

Sí, solo a ella.

- ¡Que día tan primaveral hace! – exclamó una entusiasta Rachel ante la cara de asco de Quinn.

- Me tiemblan hasta las uñas de los pies. – tiritó, frotándose las manos.

Rachel, sin embargo, parecía vivir en África o tener un calefactor dentro de su capucha rosa, o quizás en la cesta de mimbre, incluso comenzaba a creer que Donna era un animal de juguete cuya única función era irradiar calor a su querida dueña. Tampoco es que hiciese tanto frío, pero para la friolera de Quinn aquello era el mismísimo Polo Norte.

- ¿Por qué no podíamos hacer el picnic en mi oficina en vez de en el césped de un parque? - apretó la mandíbula intentando dejar de tiritar - ¡No hay nadie! ¡Está desolado!

- Casi descuartizas a Donna por comer sobre tu escritorio. ¿Cómo querías hacerlo en tu maravilloso despacho? – recordó con el ceño fruncido y de inmediato la sujetó entre sus manos - ¿No está adorable con su bufanda nueva?

No, no lo estaba.

- Sí... – musitó con una sonrisa poco creíble - Le pega con el color de sus ojos.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó con demasiada euforia para esas horas tempranas - Eso es justamente lo que me llevó a comprársela. Es igual a la mía. ¡Somos tal para cual! – incrementó la sonrisa y Quinn intentó no parecer horrorizada. Pero lo estaba. - ¿Zumo?

- Preferiría un chocolate caliente. – humedeció los labios - ¿Tienes?

- En mi cesta hay de todo... – respondió comenzando a buscar el pedido.

Era tan hermosa cuando se movía al natural, cuando ni siquiera sabía que la estaban mirando. Os aseguro que lo era. Se movía con una naturalidad que hasta un ciego hubiese quedado obnubilado ante ella. Su pelo brillante y perfectamente amoldado sobre sus hombros le daba ese toque de frescura que dejaba tras cada paso que daba. Su piel bronceada, a pesar de la época en la que se encontraban. Su sutileza a la hora de moverse hacía que Quinn supiese a ciencia cierta que ante ella estaba la mujer más perfecta de todo Boston.

Sí, sé que la perfección no existe, Quinn también lo sabía; pero era consciente de que Rachel lo era más allá de sus cientos_, o miles_, de defectos. Defectos y misterios. Misterios que podía apreciar a simple vista con solo mirar en ese marrón opaco de sus ojos, retirados de un brillo que quizás antes sí que poseían. Brillo que, con el paso de los días, comenzaba a desaparecer casi por completo.

Aunque Quinn parecía ser la única en darse cuenta de este hecho.

- Pareces caperucita rosa. – musitó de la nada, captando su atención por unos segundos - Ya sabes... Por la cesta y ese abrigo que llevas.

- ¿Tú eres el lobo? – sonrió con picardía, haciéndose con un vaso de plástico para servirle el chocolate de aquel termo de lunares rojos.

- Yo soy quien tú quieras que sea, nena.

Silencio.

Los ojos abiertos como platos de Rachel dejaron bastante claro que ese comentario no era lo que esperaba. ¿Le había llamado nena? ¿Realmente era _su_ nena?

Todos sabemos del poco tacto de Quinn Fabray y su poca soltura a la hora de seducir. Rachel lo sabía, vosotros también y yo, por supuesto, también. Incluso Donna era consciente de ello. Dicho esto y todos sabiendo que esa situación no era para nada usual o común, comprenderéis el porqué de ese silencio incómodo y del primer mutismo de Rachel Berry en toda la historia, quizás en toda su vida.

- Tu chocolate... - musitó, tras un leve carraspeo tendiéndoselo lentamente.

Quinn, lejos de dar marcha atrás en su intento nada sutil de seducción, acarició su mano con las yemas de los dedos antes de coger el pequeño vaso.

- Gracias. - sonrió pícaramente al ver la reacción que sin duda estaba buscando.

Se había propuesto conquistarla, enamorarla, si para ello tenía que hacer uso de unas tácticas que ni siquiera sabía que existían, lo haría. Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra, o al menos eso dicen.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - consultó Rachel.

- Por supuesto. Pregunte. – sonrió, calentando sus manos con el vaso de chocolate tras un extenso y reconfortante sorbo.

- ¿Por qué contrataste a Kitty? - buscó su zumo, con total naturalidad - Esa chica no es normal, no está bien de la cabeza.

Quinn rió, muy estrepitosamente para su gusto, tapando sus labios para evitar que el líquido ingerido saliese de ellos.

- Fue lo mejor que encontré, no hay muchas secretarias en condiciones hoy en día. – se reincorporó - ¿Por qué la odias? Antes casi le muerdes en la oficina...

- Llamó rata a Donna y por poco me pide una muestra de sangre para dejarme entrar a esperarte... Poco le hice. Creo que está enamorada de ti. – bebió un sorbo y la observó - Yo sería una excelente secretaria, mucho mejor que esa rubia de bote con cara de acelga escurrida.

- No me gusta mezclar lo personal con lo profesional, nunca trae nada bueno. Créeme.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – abrió los ojos ampliamente y se sujetó el pecho - ¿También te has acostado con Kitty? – preguntó en un susurro.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – soltó una pequeña risita -¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Crees que me acuesto con todas?

Rachel recobró la postura y bebió nuevamente de su bebida. - No lo sé... ¿Lo haces?

- No, no lo hago. - la observó con seriedad - De hecho no suelo acostarme con nadie. Quiero decir que... No me gustan los rollos de una noche o las relaciones esporádicas. – se defendió con torpeza.

- ¿Y Shay, la modelo abogada? - alzó las cejas con sorna.

- Ella fue un error y me arrepiento muchísimo.

Asintió con la cabeza y luego miró hacia Donna, dándole una galleta de las suyas.

- ¿Y la hija de tu jefe?

Nuevamente Quinn se atragantó con el chocolate. - Cómo... ¿Cómo demonios sabes tú eso?

- Me encontré con un tal Bob en el ascensor y al parecer no es un gran admirador tuyo. Me contó que no entendía como habiéndote enrollado con la hija del jefe en su propia casa y en su despacho iba a hacerte socia. – elevó los hombros - Un hombre muy simpático y agradable.

- Ese tío es un envidioso y un imbécil. - arrugó la frente - Rebecca también fue un _gran_ error.

- ¿Algún error más que deba conocer? - dio un nuevo sorbo con una media sonrisa.

- No, solo tengo esos dos. – carraspeó al notar esa mirada intensa - No me mires así, lo digo en serio. No suelo acostarme con cualquiera, necesito sentir algo para hacerlo. Quizás te parezca algo anticuado pero así soy yo. – desvió la atención hacia ese desolado parque, intentando parecer desinteresada - ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Tienes muchos... errores? – preguntó, prácticamente en un susurro.

- Alguno que otro. - elevó los hombros sin mucho interés.

Quinn giró la cabeza y la observó en silencio, sin duda ella sí estaba muy interesada en las posibles respuestas de Rachel Berry. Al fin y al cabo su vida y su pasado eran un completo y absoluto misterio.

- ¿Te gustan los rollos de una noche?

- Me gusta el sexo. – respondió despreocupada - Es una forma de expresión, ¿por qué convertirlo en un gran evento?

- No sé... - arrugó al frente en el pensamiento - Estás desnudándote ante alguien, no solo físicamente sino en todos los sentidos.

Rachel rió como era habitual, similar a una gallina, y la miró fijamente. - ¿Desde cuándo eres una romántica?

- ¡No es romanticismo! – exclamó sin poder contener la sonrisa idiota que se formaba en su rostro al verla reír - Solo creo que es un momento especial, un instante único, al menos para mí lo es. ¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado tú?

- Pues... déjame pensar. – frotó el mentón y se tomó el tiempo necesario - Siete u ocho.

- Bien...

- Eso en Boston. – agregó con rapidez y Quinn volvió a atragantarse - Si contamos con Nueva York y Ohio, de donde son mis padres y viven mis abuelos, quizás sean unas... veinte o treinta. No lo sé exactamente, nunca me he parado a contarlo.

- ¿Veinte o treinta? – tosió e intentó que sus ojos no se saliesen de sus orbitas en esa apertura infinita por el asombro - ¿Hablas en serio?

- Completamente. – respondió sin más.

Y nuevamente llegó el silencio.

Dejad que me tome el atrevimiento de detallaros la cara de Quinn, porque sin duda no tenía precio.

Su boca estaba abierta cual buzón de correos para todos aquellos insectos voladores de ese parque. Sus ojos en shock, prácticamente sin pestañear, y sus lagrimales poco a poco comenzaban a sufrir las consecuencias de aquel aire frío golpeando directamente hacia ellos. Incluso creo que no respiraba. No lo sé realmente pero me gusta darle un poco de dramatismo a la historia.

La cuestión es que estaba completamente perpleja, eso sí puedo afirmarlo con seguridad.

Rachel al alzar la vista y encontrar esta imagen, la miró confusa. - ¿Qué?

- Nada... - carraspeó y se movió nerviosamente en su posición - Solo... No te tenía por una mujeriega.

- No lo soy.

- Dudo que tus veinte o treinta _errores_ piensen lo mismo. – elevó las cejas.

Soltó una sonora carcajada y le tiró una de las servilletas de cuadros a juego con el mantel. - Cállate. Eres una mojigata.

- ¡No soy una mojigata! – se defendió para luego morder su labio inferior - A veces te pareces a Santana...

- Shh... - la interrumpió - Voy a poner algo de música para relajar el ambiente.

Dicho y hecho.

De esa pequeña canasta de mimbre, la cual debía haber robado a algún mago del centro, salieron también unos diminutos altavoces los cuales conectó a su teléfono. Quinn empezaba a sospechar que sin duda aquella cesta no tenía fondo alguno, incluso pensaba que de repente iba a sacar una cama plegable para poder dormir una siesta matutina.

Rachel buscó concentrada, como si el tema a elegir fuese de vital importancia. Finalmente _My girl_ resultó ser la elegida. Intencionadamente o no, nunca he sido muy consciente de este hecho.

Quinn mientras tanto no podía dejar de mirarla. Se movía en su lugar en la manta, con ese ritmo pausado pero contagioso de la canción. Era la viva imagen de la pureza en su estado máximo, alguien sin malicia ni dobles intenciones. Era ella, sin importar el que dirán, sin preocuparse por el sitio donde estaba.

Era ella, _siempre_, feliz siendo de esa manera.

Y eso precisamente era algo que Quinn no veía muy a menudo en ese mundo hipócrita y materialista en el que solía moverse habitualmente. Quizás por eso la quería, porque era lo más puro que había encontrado entre tanta oscuridad.

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.__When it's cold outside I've got the month of May."_

Tarareó junto con The Temptations que se oía de fondo, con esa voz angelical que ya tenía el placer de conocer a la perfección.

Nada más existía. Solo ella, la pequeña morena de ideas delirantes, el bicho horrendo que tenía por mascota, aquel picnic improvisado bajo el frío invernal y esa canción de fondo. Todo armónico y perfecto. Nada podía salir mal, nadie podía entrometerse en aquel mágico momento.

O quizás sí.

Quinn giró la vista, dentro de ese universo paralelo ralentizado en el que estaba viviendo, y pudo ver como el señor William se encontraba paseando por uno de los senderos. Directo hacia ella. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese hombre, a esa hora, en ese parque? Millones de personas en el mundo y ella precisamente tenía que encontrarse con él.

Esa era la suerte de Quinn Fabray. Debía actuar y debía hacerlo rápido.

Su mejor idea, pero no por ello certera, fue esconderse detrás de esa, hasta hacía escasos segundos, inútil canasta de mimbre sin fondo. La sujetó con ambas manos como si su vida dependiese de ello, quizás porque lo hacía, y sin demasiada sutileza se escondió tras ella.

Bueno, "se escondió tras ella"... Digamos que esa acción fue tan útil como intentar tapar a un elefante con una hoja de papel. Así os podéis hacer una idea de que aquello no funcionó, por mucho empeño que Quinn hubiese puesto en ello.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – susurró Rachel al ser testigo directo de la patética situación.

Quinn la miró con los ojos abiertos ampliamente por el pánico y afirmó con la cabeza sin salir de su refugio anti-jefes.

Por cierto, una refugio de mierda.

- ¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú?

Conocía esa voz, claro que la conocía, llevaba seis años escuchándola. Cerró con fuerza los párpados e inspiro profundamente antes de quitarse la cesta de la cara y sonreir con la mueca más forzada y horrenda que pudo salir de sus labios.

- ¡Oh! ¡Señor William! – intentó mostrarse sorprendida - Que sorpresa... No le había visto. – mintió descaradamente.

_"I guess you'd say__. __What can make me feel this way?__My girl"_

El tema siguió sonando y, obviamente, Rachel continuó tarareándolo y moviéndose al compás, sin importarle mucho quien era aquel señor y porque Quinn parecía tan afectada con su presencia. Quizás ni siquiera lo había oído, estaba demasiado centrada en bailar con Donna.

Quinn decidió levantarse y alejarse lo más rápido posible de ella, quizás así Donna no atacaría a su jefe provocando que la despidiesen de inmediato.

- No esperaba verlo por aquí. No sabía que... - titubeó hasta llevarlo a un lugar seguro, a solo dos metros de Rachel pero lo suficiente alejado de la "bestia" - Yo... Ella… - la señaló - Estamos... – sonrió con nerviosismo - Hacemos un picnic para esperar la llegada de la primavera.

- Oh... Entiendo. - asintió - Mi mujer y yo también hacíamos picnic, no en invierno, pero solíamos hacerlos. Hace mucho... Antes de que ella se hiciese una adicta al yoga y a sus clases de samba. – meció el rostro por el disgusto - Ahora está en mi despacho, por eso estoy aquí, la he dejado con mi secretaria. Demasiado tengo con soportarla en casa como para también hacerlo en la oficina.

Como siempre que aquel señor hacía una horrenda broma, Quinn rió tontamente; a pesar de que no entendía porque criticaba tanto a su mujer si no podía vivir sin ella y mucho menos podía comprender por qué demonios había elegido aquel maldito parque entre los cientos de lugares posibles a los que ir en Boston.

- Es saludable caminar por las mañanas, dicen que ayuda a rejuvenecer. - comentó intentando suplir el silencio - No es que usted parezca mayor... - corrigió rápidamente - Solo que es bueno para recuperar la forma. No es que esté mal físicamente solo...

El señor William tocó su hombro. - Tranquila Quinn, lo he entendido. - sonrió cálidamente - Te noto algo más nerviosa de lo normal. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Algo que deba saber con respecto al caso?

- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamó rápidamente - El caso marcha viento en popa. – levantó el brazo con el puño cerrado - Es el frío, no me sienta bien.

Si, al parecer la volvía más imbécil de lo que ya era habitualmente.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma? ¿Acaso había perdido sus dotes para tratar con los altos cargos? Tantos años resolviendo casos satisfactoriamente solo con una sonrisa y un discurso demoledor y ahora era incapaz de hablar con su jefe sin que le temblasen las piernas.

Quinn Fabray se volvía más idiota por momentos, no me cabe la menor duda.

Sigamos, ahora comienza la parte más interesante.

- ¿Quién es la hermosa señorita con la que estás? – preguntó Tom, señalando con la cabeza hacia Rachel.

Los breves segundos que utilizó para girar su cabeza hacia el sitio señalado, fue el tiempo que Rachel tardó en ponerse de pie y tomar las riendas de la situación.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - se acercó hasta ellos, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Te está molestando, Quinn? ¿Quiere robarte? ¿Es un atracador? - lo señaló con el dedo, amenazante - Quiero que sepas que durante dos meses fui a clases de karate, por lo tanto no deberías...

- Cállate, Rachel. – le interrumpió de un susurro, dándole un pisotón - No es ningún atracador. Es mi jefe. – la miró fulminante.

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente, a juego con su boca, entendiendo lo que aquella mirada perdonavidas significaba y siendo consciente de la gran cagada que había hecho, o al menos eso pareció en un principio.

- ¡Oh! Encantada de conocerlo. – secó la palma de su mano rápidamente y se la tendió a modo de firma de paz - Quinn me ha hablado muchísimo de usted. Quiero que sepa que su imperio es admirable. ¡Único! Tiene el mejor bufete de abogados de todo Boston... ¡De toda América!

Quinn la pellizco por debajo, con muy poca sutileza para luego mirar hacia aquel perplejo hombre y sonreír desesperadamente.

- Ella es muy entusiasta, con _todo_. - hizo una mueca.

- Sí, ya veo... – sonrió hacia Rachel - Me recuerda a mi mujer, era igual cuando tenía su edad.

- ¿Eso es bueno? – preguntó ésta ante el posible elogio.

- Sí... O eso supongo. No lo sé. - hizo un aspaviento con la mano - Pero usted, señorita, es mucho más hermosa que ella, eso que no le quepa la menor duda. – besó su mano a modo de saludo.

Las mejillas de Rachel se sonrojaron como los cuadros del mantel y rápidamente miró a Quinn con nerviosismo. - No sé muy bien que decir... – le susurró.

- No digas nada. - forzó una nueva sonrisa.

Y una vez más llegó el incómodo y odioso silencio. Incómodo para Quinn, odioso para Rachel.

Ya a estas alturas todos sabemos que Quinn no tiene demasiado tacto para manejar las situaciones cuando éstas son inesperadas y no medidas en su esquemática cabeza; también sabemos que Rachel no puede pasar más de diez segundos manteniendo la calma y guardando el preciado, y hasta a veces, anhelado silencio.

Os imaginaréis entonces lo que viene a continuación, puesto que si mezclamos en un mismo vaso agua y aceite no duran demasiado tiempo siendo uno.

- ¡Ahora caigo! – exclamó Rachel de la nada golpeando su mano contra la frente - Usted es... ¡Es el padre de Rebecca!

El señor William titubeó un tanto confuso y asintió con la cabeza - Sí, ese soy yo. ¿La conoces?

- ¡No! - soltó una estruendosa carcajada - Bob me ha contado ésta mañana como...

No pudo terminar su entretenida historia, Quinn le tapó la boca de inmediato y no precisamente con mucha delicadeza. Era una situación de código rojo, tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible si no quería terminar defendiéndose a sí misma por asesinato a una guapa morena de boca _demasiado_ grande.

- Lo siento señor William, es muy agradable hablar con usted pero se nos enfría el desayuno. Ya sabe... por éstas temperaturas.

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto. He sido un maleducado al interrumpiros en vuestro picnic. - meció el rostro con una sonrisa - Disfrutad de los primeros años, luego solo hay decepciones y disputas por ver quién saca a mear al jodido perro. – frunció los labios y miró a Rachel - Un placer conocer a la compañera de mi abogada estrella, es grato saber que se codea con tan buena compañía.

- Muchas gracias, el placer ha sido mío. - sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Nos vemos en la oficina, Quinn. – la saludó con la mano - Infórmame de como van las cosas en el caso del señor Brandon. Ya sabes que nos jugamos mucho. - le guiñó un ojo.

- Por supuesto, le mantendré al tanto. - respondió obediente.

Quinn miró como el señor William se alejaba de ellas continuando así con su paseo para huir de su mujer y, al contar al menos unos treinta pasos de distancia, finalmente pudo respirar tranquila.

¿O debería decir "tranquila"?

- ¿Qué ha sido eso, Rachel? – giró hacia ella bruscamente, con los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Qué ha sido qué?

- ¿En serio pensabas hablar con _mi_ jefe sobre _su_ hija y _mi_ relación esporádica con ella? – siguió con la boca abierta por el asombro - ¿De verdad pensabas hacerlo? ¿Acaso eres idiota?

- ¿Perdona? - entrecerró los ojos - Solo trataba de ser amable. No veo el problema. - le espetó, elevando los hombros - ¿Era necesario que me trataras de esa manera? ¿Crees que soy tu mascota?

- No, no lo creo. Pero tampoco creo que sea adecuado que le hables como si lo conocieras de toda la vida cuando es alguien que puede hacer que no vuelva a trabajar _jamás_ solo con un chasquido de sus dedos. - inquirió, con frustración - ¡Y casi le atacas con una llave de karate! No me lo puedo creer. - rió aún perpleja por lo ocurrido.

Rachel alzó las cejas y, lejos de sentirse culpable por lo sucedido, se cruzó de brazos. La había llamado idiota, o le había preguntado si lo era, que más daba. La cuestión es que no le había gustado ni el tono ni las formas utilizadas, y no pensaba quedarse callada. Ni mucho menos.

- Te vi hablando con él y noté que estabas nerviosa, pensé que te estaba molestando, solo quería cuidarte y protegerte. Perdóname por eso. - juntó los labios, alzando la barbilla - Además, sino llego a acercarme ni siquiera me hubiese presentado.

- No te presenté porque no quería alargar la conversación por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Estabas ocultándome? – levantó una ceja - ¿Por eso te escondías detrás de la cesta? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – exclamó con el ceño fruncido - Solo no quería que mi jefe me viese en un parque en mi hora de trabajo haciendo un picnic con una ridícula manta de cuadros y un mugroso hurón. – escupió sin freno y la cara de Rachel dejó claro que no de forma demasiado correcta - Perdóname, quizás estoy siendo irracional. - rió con ironía.

He de decir que, aunque Rachel fuese una chica con carácter y un tanto bipolar, no era fácil sacarla de sus casillas. _"Perro ladrador, poco mordedor"_ se suele decir, ella era un claro ejemplo de ello. Podía molestarse por situaciones y marcharse sin más, pero luego al minuto siguiente ya ni recordaba por qué lo había hecho.

No obstante ya sabemos las tres cosas que la hacían enfurecer y pasar de un estado a otro en cuestión de segundos; y Quinn, sin ser muy consciente de ello, había hecho dos de esas tres cosas. Quizás también la tercera.

- ¿Qué problema tiene mi manta, Quinn? - estalló finalmente tras un intenso silencio - ¿Y Donna? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella? ¿No te gusta su bufanda? – preguntó incansablemente sin esperar una respuesta - ¡No me mires así! Juro que trato de entenderte pero no, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Cuál es el problema de que estuvieses haciendo un picnic en tu hora de trabajo? ¿Él no se supone que debía estar trabajando también? Porque no es así, está dándole de comer a los patos. – señaló a lo lejos, en dirección hacia el señor William.

Si, así era, estaba alimentando a los patos. Pero ese no es precisamente el asunto que nos concierne.

- No empieces con otro de tus ataques de locura transitoria. – suplicó, entrecerrando los párpados - Él puede darle de comer a los patos o a los leones marinos si quiere, ¡es el jefe! – rió sin gracia - Yo no lo soy, no puedo jugarme mi puesto y mi posible ascenso ¡solo por un _estúpido_ picnic!

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente, creo que incluso los pájaros dejaron de cantar y los patos de... ¿Cómo mierda se llama el sonido que hacen los patos? ¡No importa! Me habéis entendido. Lo importante es que una guerra encarnecida estaba a punto de suceder en un solitario parque de Boston en pleno invierno a las nueve de la mañana.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - frunció el ceño.

- Ya me has escuchado. - respondió sin dar un paso atrás - Algunos tenemos deberes y no podemos pasar el día de fiesta y saltando como cigarras, algunos somos hormigas y debemos trabajar. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? - la miró con soberbia.

Rachel decidió guardar silencio, sorprendentemente, y se dirigió hacia el lugar del picnic, teniendo claro que deseaba desaparecer de inmediato de ese sitio. Quería irse lejos, muy lejos de allí, quería huir, de ser posible a la otra punta del mundo. Por ello cogió el chocolate caliente, los altavoces, los vasos, el zumo y demás objetos repartidos por su manta de cuadros rojos y blancos, y los metió rápidamente en la cesta.

- ¡Vamos, Rachel! – alzó los brazos, comprendiendo lo que estaba haciendo - No puedes molestarte conmigo todo el tiempo y luego irte sin más. Actúa como una persona adulta. ¡_Yo_ debería ser la enfadada!

Giró hacia ella lentamente y, creedme, los ojos de Rachel estaban lejos de transmitir molestia o enfado. Solo se podía ver en ellos pura y total desilusión. O al menos así lo dejaba claro ese llanto ahogado que estalló de forma repentina.

- ¿Tú la enfadada? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo no soy quien te llama idiota, ni se avergüenza de su pareja! - se sujetó la cabeza - Por Dios... Ya no sé ni lo que digo. – susurró para sí misma - ¿Sabes qué? Solo quería ayudarte, quería hacer algo que pudiese relajarte para preparar ese caso de la mejor forma posible. Quería... Quería pasar tiempo contigo, Quinn. _Solo_ eso. - la miró con tristeza - ¿Ésta es tu manera de hacer que me enamore de ti? ¿Ridiculizándome y haciendo que me sienta como una inútil mierda? - rió con tristeza negando con la cabeza - Eras una de las pocas personas por la que no me sentía juzgada. Es una pena darme cuenta de que no eras nada más que lo que yo pretendía que fueras.

Y así sin más, cogió a Donna poniéndola bajo su brazo y junto con la canasta de mimbre, las dos entendieron que el tiempo consumiendo el mismo aire que Quinn Fabray ya había sido excesivo.

Pero como bien sabéis, o al menos así debería ser, tanto para amar como para pelear se necesita al menos de dos personas, al igual que para las despedidas, y al parecer en esta absurda disputa sin sentido una de ellas no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente.

- ¿Así serán las cosas siempre? - la agarró del brazo, con fuerza - ¿Cuándo no haga lo que tú quieres que haga vas a gritarme y marcharte? ¿Así va esto? - alzó las cejas con dureza - Porque si es así quizás tú tampoco eres nada más que lo que yo pretendía que fueras, Rachel.

El ambiente cargado de miradas duras y fulminantes reproches que no sé muy bien porqué estaban siendo puestos sobre la mesa, cada vez estaba más y más concentrado, como si aquello fuese una olla puesta en el fuego a punto de estallar y salpicar así todo a su paso. Quinn había perdido la paciencia y eso nunca llevaba nada bueno, y lo peor de todo era que estaba demasiado centrada en su propia ira como para ser consciente del daño de sus palabras.

Rachel la miró en silencio durante un instante y luego observó el agarre. - No me ataques Quinn, esta vez no soy yo la equivocada. – se apartó bruscamente - Espero que ganar ese caso te de toda la felicidad que, al parecer, mi compañía no sabe darte.

- Espera. – volvió a sujetarla y esta vez fue Donna quien se hizo oír con un gruñido - ¿Qué le pasa a la rata? - frunció el ceño.

Si algo no debía hacer Quinn Fabray en un momento como ese, por supuesto, era insultar a Donna, eso era firmar su sentencia de muerte.

- ¡No le digas rata! - le gritó furiosa - ¡Y deja de agarrarme joder! – se soltó una vez más - ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¡Corre, ve tras tu querido jefe! ¡Ve a tu amado trabajo! – señaló en dirección hacia el edificio - No necesito nada de ti, estoy _cansada _de las decepciones.

Quinn la miró por unos segundos y, una vez más, su orgullo pudo más que la razón.

- Eres tan infantil...

Rachel sonrió de medio lado e inspiró profundamente, intentando hacerse con una paciencia que ya estaba más que agotada.

- Esta idiota, infantil y al parecer poca cosa para ti, se va con _su_ rata y _su_ estúpido picnic a otro sitio.

Y exactamente eso fue lo que hizo, dejando atrás a Quinn y a otro punto más por tachar en su lista. Tal vez esto último aquella mañana también careció de importancia alguna.

26. Hacer un picnic al aire libre. **Hecho.**


	11. Forgive me

Once

_Miércoles, 22 de Diciembre_

* * *

Lo que más amaba Kurt Hummel de los miércoles era poder tomar su segundo café del día tranquilamente en su despacho.

Las reuniones eran los martes y jueves y la revisión del número mensual de la revista los lunes y viernes. Por lo tanto, solo el miércoles podía sentarse tranquilamente en el sillón de su confortable y cálido despacho para tomar su café mientras leía los últimos cotilleos de la web de Pérez Hilton. Era su pequeño momento, ese que ansiaba durante toda la semana.

Sin embargo, aquel miércoles, una llamada interrumpió su adorada paz.

**K **_- ¡Buenas tardes señorita Berry! - _la saludó apoyando sus piernas sobre la mesa _- ¿Qué tal ha ido su mañana? He echado de menos mi llamada de buenos días... _

Un silencio fue su respuesta, solo interrumpido por el sonido del tráfico y, al parecer, un sollozo mudo.

**K** - _¿Rach? ¿Eres tú? ¡Si le has robado el móvil a mi amiga devuélvelo inmediatamente!_

**R **- _No._ _Soy... Soy yo..._ – titubeó de forma casi inaudible - _Kurt te necesito, ¿dónde estás?_

**K **- _Estoy en el trabajo, tenemos una crisis importante con las faldas que se llevarán la temporada primavera-verano. Mi equipo está lleno de incompetentes. - _giró los ojos apretando los labios ante el recuerdo de aquel espantoso acontecimiento _- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás... estás llorando?_

**R** _- Es... Es ella, Kurt. Es Quinn. _– musitó, intentando contener el llanto _- Te necesito, no sé que hacer. Estoy... Estoy tan sola..._

**K **- _¿Quinn?_ – frunció el ceño intentando asimilar los hechos _– No te escucho muy bien…_ _¿Por qué lloras por Quinn?_

**R** _- Hemos discutido. Me llamó imbécil... O quizás no lo hizo... ¡No lo sé! Pero hemos discutido y... –_ guardó silencio, girando una esquina - _No sé porqué me afectó tanto, en realidad._

**K **- _Yo tampoco lo sé. Se supone que es una más. - _dio un sorbo a su café _- ¿Qué importa si te llamó imbécil o no lo hizo?_ – unos cuantos nuevos sollozos fueron su única respuesta - _Rachel... Deja de llorar, por favor._

**R** _- No puedo... Quiero pero no puedo._ – intentó serenarse sin mucho éxito _- ¡Y si importa! Importa y mucho. No lo entiendes, ¿no? ¡Se avergüenza de mí!_

**K** - _¿Estás segura? Quiero decir... - _intentó no provocar su ira, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que eso podía ser algo inmediato _- A veces eres un tanto paranoica y te tomas las cosas muy a la tremenda. Quizás..._

**R **- _Esta vez no. - _le interrumpió convencida_ - Le invité a un picnic, en el parque. ¡Incluso vestí a Donna para la ocasión! Quería pasar tiempo con ella Kurt, realmente quería hacerlo y ella... ella solo se avergonzó de mí y de mis ideas._ _Y también insultó a Donna y a mi mantel de cuadros. _– dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación - _Es igual a todos. _

**K **- _Bueno, si es así que se vaya a la mierda. - _dejó la taza de café en la mesa y volvió a sentarse erguido - _¿Qué más da? Sales con otra y punto, Boston está plagado de mujeres hermosas deseosas de estar contigo._

**R **- _No es tan fácil..._

**K** - _¿Rachel? No estarás enamorándote, ¿verdad?_ – Y, otra vez, solo consiguió un silencio como respuesta. Silencio que casi hace que Kurt cayese de la silla por la impresión - _¡Te estás enamorando! ¡Oh dios mío! - _abrió su boca prácticamente hasta el suelo_ - Houston tenemos un problema._

**R** - _No lo estoy. Yo..._ _¡No lo sé!_ – gritó, maldiciendo para sí misma - _¿Cómo podría saber si lo estoy o no?_

**K **- _No tengo un libro de directrices para que sepas si estás enamorada o no, Rachel. Trabajo en una revista de moda, no en un consultorio amoroso._

**R **– resopló y negó con la cabeza mientras esperaba el semáforo - _No lo estoy, sería imposible que así fuese. Yo..._ – carraspeó y alzó la barbilla - _Solo estoy confundida. Es eso._

**K **- _Entiendo... - _asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin confiar mucho en su palabra _- Yo solo puedo decirte una cosa. Se supone que cuando llegaste a Boston querías vivir el momento, decías que era por una causa justa. - _puso los codos sobre la mesa - _Eso implica también dejarse sentir, prohibirte amar no es la mejor manera de disfrutar del día a día. _

**R** - _Yo no me prohíbo amar, solo que la miro y es perfecta. Con su vida hecha, su mundo admirable, sus proyectos de futuro... ¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué tengo, Kurt?_ – negó con la cabeza - _¿Qué puedo darle? Sabes como son las cosas y esto es imposible. _

**K **- _Todo tiene solución, Rachel. Nada es irreversible._

**R** - _Esto no la tiene. Se terminó, para siempre._ _Punto y final._ – sentenció y de inmediato se paralizó por completo al alzar la vista - _Tengo... Tengo que colgar._

Y, por el rostro completamente estupefacto de Kurt, os aseguro que lo hizo.

No, no había visto a un fantasma, tampoco a Brabra, mucho menos a Donna manteniendo relaciones sexuales en plena calle puesto que estaba cobijada en uno de sus brazos. Había visto a la persona que menos esperaba ver en aquel preciso momento.

Ahí, sobre la acera, sentada en los escalones de su edificio.

Sí, en efecto, os estoy hablando de Quinn Fabray.

Rachel intentó salir de su estado de shock y agachó la cabeza subiendo los escalones como si no la hubiese visto, rápidamente, casi ahogando a Donna por los propios nervios de aquella situación inesperada e incómoda. Buscó las llaves en su cesta, buscó y buscó pero no las encontraba. Teniendo en cuenta que llevaba medio centro comercial en su interior no fue un hecho muy incomprensible.

Un coche paró frente a su puerta y, como si realmente hubiese sido contratado para la ocasión, _Please don't leave me_ de Pink comenzó a sonar en aquella calle casi desierta al noroeste de Boston.

"_I can be so mean when I wanna be, I am capable of really anything. I can cut you into pieces when my heart is... broken."_

- Rachel, espera. - susurró Quinn con voz quebrada poniéndose tras ella - Hablemos. Como adultas. No seas así.

- ¿Qué no sea cómo? ¿Infantil? ¿Idiota? - giró para mirarla sin dejar de buscar las jodidas llaves que al parecer habían desaparecido en la profundidad infinita de la cesta - ¿Ésta es tu forma de disculparte? ¿Atacándome de nuevo?

- ¡No! ¡No he dicho nada de eso! - alzó los brazos rápidamente - Tenía una disculpa preparada. Te lo juro. Solo... - suspiró con fuerza y agachó la vista hacia su regazo - A veces me pones un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Tenías una disculpa preparada? - rió con ironía - ¿Crees que esto es un juicio, Quinn? ¡Estoy dolida! - exclamó alzando la vista de su bolso - Estoy llorando, por _tu_ culpa. ¿Para qué has venido? No me interesa lo que quieras decirme.

"_I always say how I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this." _

Finalmente encontró las malditas llaves y las introdujo en la cerradura con manos temblorosas. Quinn, lejos de tomar eso como una despedida, la siguió por las escaleras sin darse por vencida.

- He venido porque _necesitaba_ hacerlo. - reconoció subiendo tras ella los escalones de dos en dos - Te seguí, pero Kitty me encontró y empezó a hablarme sobre un cliente y... - hizo un aspaviento - Da igual, eso no importa. Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Rachel paró en seco en mitad del rellano de la primera planta y alzó las cejas girándose hacia ella.

"_Please, don't leave me."_

- ¿Crees que lo que dices se puede borrar por el simple hecho de que estés aquí? ¡No! - exclamó casi haciendo caer a Donna del susto - Las palabras que dices a veces te condenan para siempre. Deberías saberlo, eres abogada.

- Siento lo que te dije, siento como te traté yo... - mordió su labio inferior - Simplemente estoy bajo mucha presión y me desbordé. - se disculpó agachando la cabeza - Lo siento.

- Lo sé, sé que ese caso es importante para ti y para tu carrera. - respondió tras un breve silencio - Pero también sé que te avergüenzo, Quinn. Sé que por mucho que quiera parecerme a ti y encajar en tu vida eso es imposible. No estamos hechas la una para la otra, somos demasiado diferentes.

Intentó seguir su camino, subir finalmente a su apartamento y encerrarse a llorar como una niña pequeña abrazada a su querida mascota mientras comía chocolate y veía _"Desayuno con diamantes"_; pero Quinn, de nuevo, tomó su brazo impidiendo su enésima huída.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo voy a avergonzarme de ti? ¡Si te he dicho que te quiero! - la miró fijamente y tomó aire, cerrando los párpados para medir sus palabras - Me gustas tal y como eres, no tienes que cambiar por mí, _no_ necesito que lo hagas. ¿No lo ves? Siempre vuelvo. - le sonrió de medio lado - Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, Rachel. Y no digas más que no estamos hechas la una para la otra porque es justamente lo contrario. - acarició su rostro secando los restos de sus lágrimas - Somos perfectas juntas.

Las palabras de Quinn, lejos de hacerla flaquear, solo consiguieron un nuevo ataque.

- ¿Perfectas? ¿A qué llamas perfección? - se apartó bruscamente - ¿A mis locuras y a como te avergüenzas de ellas? - se soltó de su agarre y siguió subiendo las escaleras - ¡Veo tu cara, Quinn! Si no me matas es porque eres incapaz de aplastar a una hormiga. Odias a Donna, odias mis ataques de locura y mis ideas delirantes. - tomó aire apoyando las manos en sus piernas tras la dificultosa subida - No me digas que me quieres porque lo único que tú quieres es a esa persona que eres cuando estás conmigo.

Un nuevo silencio las invadió justo frente a la puerta de su casa. Esa misma puerta de aquel viejo edificio marrón que a pesar de los meses aún no sentía como un verdadero hogar, ese apartamento que era el único con las ventanas azules del barrio y de todo el noroeste de Boston pero que sin embargo para ella seguía carente de vida.

Rachel alzó la vista y miró a Quinn sin poder evitar que una nueva lágrima escapase por su rostro, e irguiéndose en sí misma tras recuperar el aliento, inspiró con fuerza.

- Lo que ha pasado hoy solo me ha dejado claro lo que ya sabía. - metió la llave en su cerradura - No soy más que un soplo de aire fresco en tu rutinaria vida. Eso solo es lo que te doy y eso solo es lo que te hace volver una y otra vez. - giró el rostro para mirarla de nuevo - No vuelvas a decir que me quieres por como soy porque es _mentira_.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta, esperando que Quinn entendiese que aquella vez el enfado no se le pasaría de un momento a otro. Estaba dolida, estaba decepcionada y, lo que es peor, se sentía defraudada. Quizás hasta engañada.

Pero, por si aún no os habéis dado cuenta, Quinn Fabray no era de rendirse tan fácilmente. Por lo tanto, puso un pie en la puerta e irrumpió sin más en aquella casa, lugar que por cierto pisaba por primera vez.

- ¿Sabes lo que yo creo? - entrecerró los ojos - Creo que estabas deseando que cometiese el más mínimo error para alejarme. Porque sientes algo por mí, por mucho que te empeñes en negarlo, y eso te aterra. - negó con la cabeza para luego alzar la barbilla - ¿Pero sabes qué? Tu actitud solo me deja claro que eres una _cobarde_.

- ¿Cobarde? - rió sin gracia dejando a Donna en su pequeño rincón de la casa - No me conoces en absoluto, Quinn. No sabes nada de mí ni de mi vida. ¿Puedes irte? - señaló la puerta - Por favor.

- No me iré a ningún sitio. Eso tenlo claro. - le espetó con firmeza - Y me importa una mierda si me sigues alejando una y mil veces. No pienso irme. Llama a la policía, a los bomberos o al FBI. - fue hacia el sofá blanco del salón y se sentó - No voy a moverme de aquí.

A pesar de sentirse defraudada por aquella mujer cabezota y orgullosa, Rachel no pudo contener la sonrisa ante esa actitud decidida y casi podría decirse que un tanto masoquista. ¿Cuántas veces la había alejado? ¿Y cuántas veces ella había vuelto? ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que echarla de su vida para que comprendiese que aquello no podía ser?

- ¿Porque eres así? - preguntó tras un breve silencio - Podría lanzarte a Donna... Seguro que eso haría que salieses corriendo.

- Ya empiezo a acostumbrarme a su mirada sicópata, no le tengo miedo. - elevó los hombros quitándose su abrigo y encendiendo el televisor.

Rachel siguió parada junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, sin dejar de mirarla.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta...

Quinn cerró los párpados, apagó el televisor que no había durado más de un minuto encendido y alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con aquella mirada capaz de lograr que perdiese cualquier resquicio de compostura.

- Soy así porque estuve pensando y yo también tengo una de esas sensaciones de las que me hablaste cuando montamos en globo, de esas como cuando estás a punto de bañarte en la playa...

- ¿Ah sí? - frunció el ceño sin saber a que venía eso - ¿Y con qué?

- Pues... - se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia ella - Esa sensación es la que tengo cuando estoy montada en Otom en dirección a tu casa y sé que estoy a punto de verte. - le sonrió de medio lado - Los coches pasan, el aire me roza la cara y yo estoy cada vez más nerviosa porque sé que en unos minutos tú bajarás y me regalarás una de tus sonrisas. - tomó su rostro entre las manos y vagó por sus ojos - No hay nada que me haga sentir más viva, no hay nada que ame más que verte salir por esa puerta dispuesta a regalarme cientos de ideas delirantes.

En toda historia de amor que se precie, hay un momento en el que el protagonista sabe que está perdidamente enamorado. No porque algo cambie de repente o suene una reveladora música de fondo o un gran cartel con neones rosas y corazones le indique que finalmente ha llegado el momento. No. Simplemente lo sabe.

Y, os aseguro, que ese momento suele ser inolvidable.

Quinn ya había tenido su momento, ahora fue el turno de ella.

Rachel Berry supo que estaba enamorada de Quinn Fabray un veintidós de Diciembre a la una y treinta y dos minutos de la tarde para ser exactos. Finalmente, después de siete días y de luchar contra ello con todas sus fuerzas, tuvo la absoluta certeza de que aquel sentimiento no se parecía a ninguno que había experimentado por nadie en toda su vida.

Ya no había solución, no podía dar marcha atrás. Una vez que se cruza esa línea la persona pasa a ser inmediatamente otro idiota enamorado más que se suma al clan capitaneado por un ridículo niño con pañales al que llaman Cupido.

Tras ésta declaración, Rachel solo pudo guardar silencio y titubear una y otra vez sin saber que decir. ¿Qué podía agregar? ¿Acaso lo que dijese le haría cambiar de opinión? ¿Realmente quería que cambiase de opinión? Cientos de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente mientras esos ojos verdes la observaban con un amor y una devoción que no había visto _jamás_.

Solo pudo suspirar. Un suspiro hondo y profundo, a sabiendas de que aquel sentimiento nuevo y por lo tanto desconocido solo podía traerle problemas. Pero ya lo sabemos, los enamorados son todos unos masoquistas, y ella al formar parte del clan no iba a ser diferente.

Quinn se acercó lentamente hasta esos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados, sabiendo que algo había cambiado en Rachel y que aquella vez no la apartaría.

Sin embargo, una entrada triunfal rompió el mágico momento.

- ¿Que demonios te hizo esa zo... - exclamó Kurt abriendo la puerta con nerviosismo - ¡Quinn! Que alegría verte. - corrigió rápidamente al ver a la susodicha en aquel pequeño salón de paredes amarillas.

Rachel se giró para mirarle y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Kurt! Has venido muy rápido.

Éste frunció el ceño. Claro que había llegado rápido, casi tuvo que sobornar el taxista para que fuese a 120 km por hora.

- Estaba aquí, con Quinn, y ella... - la miró sin poder evitar una idiota sonrisa - Ella se quedará a comer, ¿quieres hacerlo tú también?

Quinn miró primero un tanto confusa a Rachel para luego sonreír, también como una completa idiota, Kurt las observó a ambas perplejo sin entender una soberana mierda de lo que había pasado.

Pero tenía hambre, _mucha_ hambre, por lo tanto aceptó.

- Será un placer almorzar con dos damas tan hermosas. - sonrió haciendo una especie de reverencia.

A veces la vida nos lleva a situaciones que nunca habíamos imaginado. Momentos e instantes que llegan sin que realmente sepamos como ha pasado. Nos dejamos llevar por impulsos y luego nos vemos en lugares que jamás pensamos pisar con personas con las que nunca habríamos predicho estar.

Eso mismo era lo que pensaba Quinn Fabray mientras estaba sentada en aquella mesa de madera con Kurt y Rachel, tomando un delicioso almuerzo vegano y compartiendo aire con un hurón que dormía pacíficamente como el 90% de su tiempo. No tenía ni la menor idea de porque estaba allí y no comiendo con uno de sus clientes con quien tenía concretada una cita, pero así era, ahí estaba, y he de decir que extrañamente cómoda.

- Y entonces entré en mi despacho y Donna estaba comiendo galletas sobre mi escritorio. - soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza - Pensé que a Kitty le daría un infarto. ¡Lo juro!

Los tres rieron al unísono y Rachel le dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

- Tú porque la tenias detrás. - sonrió en el recuerdo - Yo la tenía en frente y pensaba que se le saldrían los ojos. - soltó una nueva carcajada - ¡Fue genial!

Nuevas risas se escucharon en aquel pequeño apartamento y un ambiente lleno de cordialidad y familiaridad los cobijó. Muy distinto a aquellos gritos y reproches que se habían escuchado hacía menos de una hora, como si realmente aquel acontecimiento jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Pero _sí_ lo había hecho. Por como Rachel observaba de reojo a Quinn mientras comía sus berenjenas al horno, la certeza que había sentido a la una y treinta y dos minutos seguía ahí.

_Intacta_.

- Rachel suele hacer esas cosas... - acotó Kurt negando con la cabeza - Una vez me visitó en la revista, con Donna vestida muy adecuadamente con un bañador, dispuesta a pasar un día perfecto de playa. - abrió los ojos ampliamente - ¡En mitad de una reunión con Anna Wintour! Tendrías que haber visto su cara, creía que la vena de su frente iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

- ¡No lo cuentes así! - se defendió frunciendo el ceño - Parezco una desequilibrada mental y _no_ lo soy. Vosotros no lo entendéis... Donna me manifiesta sus deseos silenciosamente.

- Si ya... - rió Kurt pinchando un trozo de su plato - Cada vez que veo su rostro compungido cuando le pones uno de tus modelitos, tengo miedo de que una noche coja sus galletas y huya lejos de ti.

- O que te muerda y te mate. - añadió Quinn señalándola con el tenedor.

- Ya te he dicho que está vacunada... No me mataría.

Kurt miró a Quinn, alzando las cejas - Nunca he podido constatar eso de la vacuna, ten cuidado.

- No os soporto. - se levantó conteniendo la risa - Será mejor que lleve al amor de mi vida a dar su paseo antes de la siesta. - sonrió cogiéndola en brazos y poniéndole su hermosa bufanda - ¡No toquéis el postre hasta que vuelva! - los señaló con el dedo - Demasiado que no me lo he tomado antes de la comida por respeto a vuestros _extraños_ gustos...

Dicho esto Rachel se fue con Donna a pasear, enfrascada en su caperucita rosa y extrañamente feliz sin saber muy bien el motivo. O sabiéndolo pero intentando ignorarlo al menos por quince minutos.

Quinn se levantó recogiendo los platos para llevarlos al fregadero.

- Yo lo hago. - se ofreció Kurt, apartándola lentamente - No querrás manchar ese carísimo traje de Prada. ¿Nueva temporada?

- ¡Sí! - exclamó entusiasmada - Al fin alguien que entiende de moda. Y no pasa nada, ya he perdido dos por culpa de Rachel. - negó con la cabeza abriendo el grifo y tomando uno de los platos - Una pérdida más no supondría ninguna desgracia.

Kurt la observó con una sonrisa y le ayudó a enjuagar lo recientemente enjabonado, como dos viejos amigos que se conocieran de toda la vida junto con miradas cómplices carentes de silencios incómodos que hacían que Quinn se sintiese extrañamente como en casa.

- Te gusta de verdad, ¿no? - le preguntó de la nada.

- ¿Limpiar los platos? - elevó los hombros - No es una de mis tareas preferidas pero me ayuda a relajarme.

- ¡No! - soltó una carcajada - Hablo de Rach. Te gusta.

Quinn lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos y asintió tendiéndole uno de los vasos - Muchísimo.

– Bien, entonces hay algo que debes saber de ella... – le dijo finalmente, después de pensar muy bien sus palabras, girándose y apoyando sus manos en la encimera - Ahí donde la ves, tan alegre y despreocupada, ha sufrido más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar. - miró al suelo pensativo - No ha tenido una vida fácil, aún no entiendo como muchos días tiene fuerzas para levantarse por las mañanas. Yo en su situación no sé como habría reaccionado, sinceramente.

- ¿Lo dices por tener que dejar sus estudios en NYADA? - cerró el grifo y se secó las manos.

Kurt asintió de nuevo. - Entre otras tantas cosas...

- ¿Entre otras cosas? ¿Qué le pasó? - imitó su postura y lo observó arrugando la frente - ¿Por qué abandonó? Siempre que quiero saberlo me cambia de tema...

- No es asunto mío contártelo, Quinn. - alzó la vista - Es algo personal y supongo que cuando esté preparada te hablará de ello.

- Muchas veces me pregunto si algún día lo hará. - mordió su labio inferior en el pensamiento - Es decir... Realmente me cuesta mucho poder llegar a ella, es como... - titubeó - es como si siempre que tirase un ladrillo de su infranqueable muro pusiese cinco más.

- Así es Rach. - se encogió de hombros - Le cuesta mucho abrirse, teme que le hagan daño o quizás se debe a que nunca había encontrado a nadie capaz de interesarse lo suficiente como para hacerlo. - la observó en silencio - Hasta que apareciste tú.

Quinn sonrió de medio lado y volvió la vista al suelo, concentrada en sus múltiples pensamientos - ¿Y que puedo hacer para que me deje entrar?

- Has llegado más allá de lo que nadie jamás pudo, eso te lo aseguro. - respondió con honestidad - No obstante debes darle tiempo, todo esto es algo nuevo para ella.

- También lo es para mí.

- ¡Entonces maravilloso! - exclamó alzando los brazos - Podréis aprender juntas.

Ambos rieron y terminaron de colocar los últimos restos de la mesa en sus respectivos lugares, Quinn recapacitando en lo que Kurt le había dicho y éste maquinando una y otra vez en su cabeza las palabras exactas que debía decir.

- Me gustas, Quinn. - expresó finalmente - Muchísimo. No solo eres preciosa y con un gusto excelente para la moda, también eres inteligente, educada y tienes un maravilloso futuro por delante. - sonrió para luego serenarse de repente - Pero, quiero que tengas clara una cosa.

- ¿Qué?

Se acercó a pocos centímetros de ella y la miró fulminantemente. - Si vuelves hacerla llorar, aunque solo sea una _pequeña_ lágrima, el mordisco de Donna te aseguro que no será el mayor de tus problemas. ¿Entendido?

Quinn abrió los ojos ampliamente y asintió confusa con la cabeza. - En... Entendido.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó volviendo a su habitual cálida sonrisa - Todo claro entonces.

Kurt caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó en él con las piernas cruzadas, satisfecho por haber hecho su labor de gran caballero cuidando a su pequeña princesa. Quinn siguió estupefacta aferrada a la encimera, sin saber muy bien que decir. Creo que estaba un poco aterrada, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir amenazas de ese tipo, mucho menos por alguien que llevaba puesta una chaqueta con un ridículo broche confeccionado con una inmensa pluma.

Sin embargo, las palabras salieron solas de su garganta.

- Kurt.

- Dime. - alzó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo.

- Nunca le haría daño, me importa demasiado. - respondió con sinceridad - Jamás en mi vida haría nada que pudiese lastimarla.

- No lo pongo en duda. - la observó detenidamente - Pero el corazón de Rachel es mucho más frágil de lo que puede parecer a simple vista.

Como si supiese que estaban hablando de ella, Rachel irrumpió en el apartamento con Donna bajo el brazo y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. Nerviosa, tan hiperactiva como siempre, quizás incluso más.

- ¡No os lo vais a creer! - exclamó entusiasmada intentando recobrar el aliento - He encontrado a la novia perfecta para Donna. La seguimos diez minutos pero al doblar la esquina se esfumó. - frunció el ceño - De todas formas saldré mañana a la misma hora y espero que podamos volver a verla.

Quinn y Kurt la miraron completamente perplejos. Daba igual cuanto tiempo pasase con ella, jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse a sus rarezas. Y no me extraña, Kurt llevaba seis meses siendo su mejor amigo/vecino y aún muchas veces no la comprendía.

- ¿Quién te dice que Donna es lesbiana? - alzó las cejas, descreído.

- ¡Claro que lo es! Es mi hija. - respondió convencida - Además, su tío también es gay, ¿cómo podría salir heterosexual? - preguntó dejando al susodicho animal de nuevo en su rincón.

Kurt giró los ojos. - El hecho de que tú lo seas no quiere decir que ella también lo sea, ¡eres vegana y ella no! Lo de tu caso y tus padres es una excepción.

- Pues ella lo es y punto. - afirmó tajante, sentándose agotada en una de las sillas - No os habréis comido el postre, ¿verdad?

Rachel los observó y comprendió de inmediato que algo raro estaba pasando en esa habitación. Digamos que ella tenía un sexto sentido, como el de Marley la camarera. Sabía exactamente cuando dos personas habían hablado o comentado algo que les llevaba a sentirse incómodos.

Y, de no tener ese don, no hubiese sido muy complicado percatarse de que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo de untar mantequilla.

- No... - respondió finalmente Quinn - Estábamos esperándote.

Kurt se levantó de su asiento dando una palmada en sus piernas. - Yo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tendré que perderme la deliciosa tarta de chocolate vegana. - se puso su abrigo para marcharse - Blaine me está esperando, hoy finalmente le quitan el parche.

- ¡Oh! Lo había olvidado. - exclamó golpeando su frente - Ya iré con Donna a visitarlo. Y no te preocupes, te guardaré una porción. - lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Gracias, pero intento conservar la línea. - sonrió al apartarse de ella - Esta tarde tendré una intensa clase de baile con Britt para poder bajar este gran banquete. - acarició su barriga y miró a Quinn - Un placer verte de nuevo.

- El placer ha sido mío. - sonrió amablemente.

Dicho esto Rachel acompañó a Kurt los ínfimos pasos desde el salón a la entrada y le despidió con un nuevo abrazo. Siempre estaban abrazándose, era como una tradición irrompible entre ellos.

Cerró la puerta y giró hacia Quinn, apoyada en la pared junto a la cocina.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - le preguntó frunciendo el ceño - Estabais algo... _tensos_.

- No pasó nada. - elevó los hombros despreocupada - Kurt solamente actúo como lo que es, un gran amigo.

- No me digas que te amenazó... - apretó la mandíbula, algo ruborizada - Sé que por teléfono quizás actué como si te odiase, pero no era necesario que...

No pudo terminar su frase, Quinn la interrumpió acercándose hasta ella y poniendo un dedo en sus labios con delicadeza. Rachel vagó por sus ojos, completamente ensimismada en aquel rostro hermoso lleno de una paz extraña que nunca antes había visto.

- Eso ya no importa. - sonrió cálidamente acariciando su cintura - Podríamos volver a donde lo dejamos antes de que él nos interrumpiese... - acercó su cuerpo contra el de Rachel y besó lentamente su cuello.

Ésta cerró los ojos por unos segundos, dejándose llevar por esa proximidad y ese deseo contenido desde hacía poco pero intenso tiempo. Porque sí, la deseaba, más que a nada, de una forma casi sobrehumana. Sin embargo, sus nervios como siempre le jugaron una mala pasada.

- ¿Te gusta la tarta de chocolate vegano? - la interrumpió, apartándola lentamente.

Quinn la observó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Una sonrisa desconocida también hasta entonces, sin duda.

- Me gustas más tú. - susurró con voz queda, volviendo a acercarse.

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente, tragando saliva con fuerza, y se apartó de nuevo recogiendo su pelo en un moño desordenado. Caminó nerviosa hasta la cocina para coger dos platos y dos cucharas para el postre. Solo por centrar su atención en algo más que no fuese las manos de Quinn aferradas a su cintura.

- Él... No te ha contado nada, ¿verdad? - preguntó titubeante, mientras sacaba el pastel de la nevera y la cerraba con su pie.

- ¿Qué debería de haberme contado? - se apoyó en la encimera.

- No lo sé... - mordió su labio inferior - ¿De que hablasteis? ¿De mí? ¿De mi vida?

- No, solo me dijo que no te hiciese daño. - se encogió de hombros y la observó, torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado - Me dijo que... has tenido una vida difícil.

Rachel asintió procesando lo escuchado mientras cortaba el pastel e intentó, sin mucho éxito, parecer despreocupada.

- ¿Nada más?

- Nada más. - se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó por detrás apoyando su barbilla en el hombro - ¿Por qué tanto misterio, Rach? ¿No confías en mí?

- ¡Claro que confío! - exclamó girando sobre sí misma - No es misterio. Solo... - carraspeó e inspiró - Conozco a Kurt y puede ser muy hiriente cuando alguien me lastima. No es que tú me hayas lastimado demasiado, solo que se acerca Nochebuena y... - tomó aire y la miró con tristeza buscando una explicación coherente - Es la primera navidad que pasaré lejos de mis padres, iban a venir pero tienen mucho trabajo en casa con los huéspedes. - mordió su labio inferior - No lo estoy llevando del todo bien y él solo quiere cuidarme.

- Entiendo... - agarró su cintura de nuevo y miró hacia el suelo con cierto nerviosismo - En realidad, ahora que lo dices, tenía una propuesta para ti. Pero no sé... - titubeó, arrugando la frente - Realmente no sé si vas a aceptarla o no.

- ¿Una propuesta? - abrió los ojos y buscó su mirada - Quinn, no creo en el compromiso. Sé que esto a ti te ha afectado mucho, pero no es...

- No voy a pedirte que nos casemos, al menos todavía. - la interrumpió con una carcajada ante su rostro de pánico - Me preguntaba si... ¿Te vendrías conmigo a Portland por navidad?

Rachel intentó no parecer demasiado estupefacta ante aquella propuesta; pero su cara absolutamente perpleja y sus ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas dejaron claro que, a pesar de ser muy buena actriz, no lo era bajo situaciones de presión máxima.

- ¿Qué?

Quinn sonrió ante tan adorable imagen y apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro. - Tú, yo y mi familia. ¿Qué te parece? - sonrió aún con más entusiasmo - Así no pasarás Nochebuena sola. Ellos son estupendos, estoy segura de que les encantarás.

- No puedo... - titubeó, humedeciendo los labios - No puedo dejar a Donna sola. Lo pasa muy mal con los cohetes. Es más, una vez se escondió dentro del bolso de una de las invitadas y ella se fue de casa con Donna dentro y tuvimos que... - fue interrumpida de nuevo con un dedo en sus labios.

- Donna también puede venir, no hay problema. - la observó en silencio.

- No es necesario que hagas esto, Quinn. - musitó lentamente - No quiero que lo hagas simplemente para demostrarme que no te avergüenzas de mí.

- No lo hago por eso. - entrecerró los ojos - Quiero que vengas porque me apetece. Pero si no quieres no pasa nada, lo entiendo. Solo era una idea. - se alejó de ella camino al sofá.

Una mano en su muñeca haciendo que girase sobre sí misma y un abrazo inesperado, se interpusieron en su camino.

- Me encantaría... - le susurró al oído para luego alejarse y mirarla frunciendo el ceño - Pero no es una presentación formal, ¿verdad?

Quinn soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. - Si no quieres que lo sea, no lo será.

- Preferiría que piensen que somos amigas... - jugó con el cuello de aquel caro vestido.

- ¿Acaso somos algo más? - preguntó alzando las cejas con sorna.

Rachel la observó arrugando la nariz. - No me gusta cuando me miras como si estuviese en un juicio.

- No me gusta cuando evades mis preguntas... - le espetó con el mismo tono acaramelado.

- Las amigas no se besan ni se acercan insinuantemente… - le dijo a modo de reflexión, sonriendo de medio lado - ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

- A medias, pero me gusta eso que dices de besar... - estrechó aún más su cuerpo contra el de Rachel - ¿Cómo besarías a tu _no-amiga_?

Y obviamente, después de lo dicho, se besaron.

Un beso diferente quizás. Diferente a los que se habían dado anteriormente, al menos así lo fue para Rachel. Tierno, dulce, despreocupado pero intenso a partes iguales. Un beso de esos que se dan sin más, con una normalidad y una soltura que solo la rutina puede ofrecer. Un beso que le dejó claro que estaba metida hasta el cuello en una relación no declarada como tal pero que sin duda alguna lo era.

Porque da igual el nombre que le pongamos a las cosas, da igual si lo llamamos de una forma u otra, dos personas enamoradas que no podían estar más de tres horas separadas la una de la otra solo puede tener una denominación: _pareja_.

- Siento mucho la pelea de hoy… Fue un tanto absurda y siento que perdí valiosos minutos de mi vida. De hecho, solo he cumplido un punto en mi lista... - comentó con un deje de tristeza al separase de sus labios y rozar su nariz con la de Quinn.

- ¿Y eso es poco?

- Según mis cálculos... - pensó por un instante - Tendría que haber cumplido al menos uno más. - hizo un puchero tímido con los labios - Hoy fue un día perdido en todos los sentidos.

- No creo que sea del todo perdido. – sonrió, observándola con un brillo inusual en sus ojos - Pero, aún así, haré que recuperes el ritmo. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Eres maga? - sonrió alegremente - ¿Puedes hacer que vuelva atrás en el tiempo?

Quinn rió y negó con la cabeza. - No, pero si puedo hacer que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad.

Si a Rachel le quedaba alguna duda de que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray, tras esta declaración de intenciones lo tuvo claro: la amaba, ya no había forma de remediarlo. Y, para su sorpresa, tampoco quería hacerlo.

No, aquel día no había sido para nada un día perdido en la vida de Rachel Berry. Quizás, aunque ella no lo sabía, ese día fue el más importante de su vida.

Al menos hasta entonces.

* * *

Viernes 21/12


	12. Way to Portland

Doce

_Jueves, 23 de Diciembre_

* * *

Los días felices. Esos que siempre recordaremos y a los que nos aferramos cuando sentimos que la vida nos está dando la espalda. Esos momentos llenos de emoción y entusiasmo que llegan sin avisar, a veces de la forma más inesperada.

Lo bueno del amor es que nos hace sentir que siempre estamos en días felices; es químico, está científicamente demostrado que cuando alguien se enamora es más feliz gracias a una hormona, la endorfina, que segrega nuestro cerebro cuando ese sentimiento llega a nuestra vida. ¿Y quién puede luchar contra la ciencia? Nadie.

Rachel Berry tampoco eran una excepción.

Montada en Otom camino a Portland, con Donna en una pequeña mochila colgada a su espalda y esos altavoces dándole banda sonora al viaje, sentía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía el mundo en sus manos.

Locura, pasión, obsesión, delirios, esos son los síntomas del enamorado, esos fueron los estados por los que Rachel había pasado y, finalmente, había obtenido su diagnostico. Tantos días intentado evitarlo y de nada había servido; nadie puede luchar contra el amor, eso también es un hecho científicamente demostrado.

Por su parte, Quinn ni siquiera había intentando evitarlo; creo que inconscientemente había estado esperando ese momento toda su vida.

Por mucho que afirmase no creer en el amor y aunque no tuviese precisamente el trabajo más idóneo para confiar en encontrarlo, leer tantas historias de caballeros andantes luchando por encontrar a su hermosa princesa le habían llevado a preguntarse una y mil veces que era ese extraño sentimiento con una fuerza tan inmensa como para que alguien fuese capaz de arriesgarlo todo.

Así, ella que planeaba cada minuto al milímetro, ahora estaba viviendo algo que sin duda se escapaba de sus esquemas y, sobre todo, de su control. Rachel por sí misma no se parecía a nada que jamás hubiese conocido. Era única, irrepetible. Quinn se había enamorado, y no de cualquier persona, se había enamorado de una chica cuyos planes y pensamientos no iban más allá de una hora más tarde.

Tenía razón, en el fondo Quinn lo sabía, ellas no tenían absolutamente nada en común.

No obstante eso no impedía que se complementasen casi como en una danza perfecta, consiguiendo una armonía silenciosa formada por cientos de instantes sucedidos unos con otros donde jamás pensaban en nada más. Quizás en tan solo ocho días tenían más recuerdos juntas que muchas parejas con años de relación.

Y es que ahí radica la magia de esta historia, en como cada pequeña cosa las había llevado a ese momento, a ese instante en una gasolinera de una carretera cualquiera situada a sesenta kilómetros de Portland. Él de Middlesex, no él de Oregón.

Lo cierto y verdad, era que ninguna había tenido elección. Todo era cosa del destino.

O al menos eso empezaba a creer Rachel.

- ¡Siguiente! - exclamó el dependiente de la gasolinera.

Avanzó un mínimo paso en la pequeña fila sin dejar de observar por la ventana a aquella mujer perfecta, apoyada en Otom mientras leía el mapa con su ceño fruncido por la concentración y cuidaba pacientemente de Donna quien, sin duda, no la soportaba demasiado. O al menos así lo demostraba la forma en la que intentaba escaparse de ese fuerte agarre concienzudamente.

Rachel no pudo contener la sonrisa ante aquella imagen. Aunque la había observado en silencio, una y otra vez, jamás podía encontrarle defecto alguno. Lo había intentado, creedme, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero era imposible; era demasiado dulce, atenta, educada y hermosa como para hallar la más mínima razón o motivo por el que no querer estar con ella.

Después de una semana y un día, estaba resignada y entregada. Finalmente había dado la batalla por perdida. Estaba enamorada y ahora lo único que deseaba era saber, a ciencia cierta, si era verdaderamente correspondida.

- ¡Siguiente! - anunció de nuevo el chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Era su turno, finalmente podrían salir de nuevo hacia Portland y llegar de una maldita vez. Dos horas en el asiento de atrás de una moto con Donna colgada en su espalda y el viento haciendo llorar sus ojos no era lo que ella llamaba un placentero y satisfactorio viaje. Sí, amaba montar en Otom, mucho más si tenía la excusa perfecta para aferrarse a la cintura de Quinn, pero también amaba sus piernas y éstas estaban empezando a sufrir las consecuencias.

El chico de la gasolinera, quien según el pequeño cartel en su mono azul se llamaba Puck, le atendió con una seductora e incluso podría decirse que sexual sonrisa.

- Son veinte dólares, muñeca. - le dijo sin dejar de observarla de arriba a abajo con picardía.

Ella giró los ojos ante tan descarado intento de ligue y sacó su cartera del bolsillo buscando el dinero que le faltaba. Veinte dólares por dos zumos, un paquete de galletas y dos sándwiches. ¿Qué descarado atraco era ese?

Cuando finalmente la encontró, su lista se cayó al suelo y rápidamente se agachó para recogerla. La leyó un instante, miró de nuevo a Puck quien estaba ensimismado mirando su trasero, y le regaló una gran sonrisa. Falsa sin duda, pero eso él no lo sabía.

- ¿Puedes darme esos chicles que están allí, al fondo? - preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior y señalando con el dedo - Los de fresa, son mis preferidos.

- Yo a ti te doy lo que me pidas, preciosa. - le susurró con un guiño antes de girarse para buscar lo pedido.

Mientras tanto, fuera, Quinn terminaba de echar gasolina al mismo tiempo que el maldito hurón intentaba escaparse Dios sabe hacia dónde. ¿Qué demonios quería? ¿Habría visto a alguna hembra hurón que llamase su instinto animal? ¿Por qué no podía estarse quieta y dejarla en paz de una maldita vez?

Tras el cuarto tirón, y cansada de soportar sus gruñidos y miradas perdonavidas, Quinn se agachó y la miró fijamente.

- Tú no me gustas y yo no te gusto, eso está claro. - guardó silencio un segundo, como si realmente creyera que iba a contestarle y extendió el dedo de modo amenazante - Pero tu mamá y yo estamos intentando hacer las cosas bien y, quizás, si estos tres días le demuestro que estamos hechas la una para la otra finalmente pueda pedirle que sea mi novia. - le contó con ojos soñadores.

Donna la observaba, inmóvil, frunciendo levemente el ceño o lo que fuera que tuviese el hurón encima de sus ojos. Intentando entender, supongo, el idioma humano y procesando aquella declaración de la mujer desconocida que se había apropiado del corazón de su dueña.

- Por ello me gustaría que te comportases conmigo. - siguió hablando sin dejar de mirarla fijamente - Todo tiene que salir perfecto, ¿entiendes? Tienes que ayudarme colega, si lo haces prometo que te regalaré una bolsa entera de esas apestosas galletas que tanto te gustan. - sonrió satisfecha - ¿Trato hecho? - le tendió la mano.

Para su sorpresa, y os aseguro que también para la mía, Donna extendió su patita delantera y la chocó con la mano de Quinn. Impresionante, jodidamente impresionante. Y loco, muy loco. Pero real.

Sin embargo, aquello no fue mucho más loco de lo que estaba por llegar a continuación.

- ¡Quinn! – gritó una desaforada Rachel corriendo con una bolsa de papel marrón entre las manos - ¡Arranca!

Quinn la observó por unos instantes sin entender muy bien de que se trataba aquella carrera atropellada directa hacia su persona. Sea lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo, cuando alguien corría con ese rostro de desesperación en dirección a su única vía de escape, era porque algo malo pasaba detrás. Ver tantas veces películas como _La matanza de Texas _o _Jeeper Creeper,_ le daban información suficiente para afirmar esa creencia.

Dicho esto, puedo agregar que detrás de Rachel salió el simio de Puck con lo que parecía ser una escopeta de caza en sus manos.

- ¡Jodida ladrona! – gritó cargando el arma - Las más sexys siempre sois las más peligrosas.

El rostro de Quinn se paralizó por varios segundos, hasta sentir como la pequeña morena amenazada de muerte se arrojó sobre ella en el asiento trasero y empezó a golpear su espalda para que abandonasen el sitio de inmediato.

- ¡Joder Quinn, arranca! – exigió con desesperación.

Y Otom, fiel a su nueva "dueña", salió arando sobre el cemento gastado de esa vieja gasolinera. Cual escena de Thelma y Louise pero con moto y un hurón estupefacto bajo el brazo. Chirriando las ruedas y dejando tras de sí varios disparos, que por suerte solo fueron al aire y no hacia ellas, escapaban junto a _Fluorescent Adolescent_ de Arctic Monkeys en esos pequeños altavoces cual música de fondo en una película muda.

Lo sé, completamente surrealista, pero os aseguro que también real.

- ¿Qué mierda ha sido eso, Rachel? - preguntó de un grito Quinn, sin dejar de mirar hacia la infinita carretera frente a ella.

- Leí mi lista y estaba en el lugar perfecto para tachar uno de mis puntos. - respondió observando hacia atrás por si a Puck se le había ocurrido la brillante de idea de seguirlas.

Por suerte para ellas no fue así y la gasolinera cada vez parecía un punto más lejano en su campo de visión, haciendo que finalmente pudiese respirar tranquila sabiéndose sana y salva.

- Tú y tu maldita lista. - giró los ojos - ¡Casi haces que nos maten!

Rachel soltó una carcajada y sonrió ampliamente, completamente entusiasmada. - ¡Vamos Quinn! Ha sido alucinante, ¿no sientes la adrenalina en tus venas?

No, no la sentía, solo podía pensar en lo que sería de ella si descubriesen que había huido de una gasolinera solo para robar un par de zumos y unas apestosas galletas. Sería su ruina. Rachel había hecho que infringiese la ley, _dos veces_. Ella, una abogada reconocida y respetada a punto de ser socia del mejor bufete de Boston, había sido cómplice de un robo. Todo por amor.

¿Lo veis? El amor solo trae problemas.

_¡The best you ever had! ¡The best you ever had is just a memory and those dreams! lalalalala_

Perdón la canción es demasiado pegadiza y yo también me he dejado llevar por la adrenalina del momento... ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah sí! Llegamos a Portland. Sí, el de Middlesex.

Una sencilla pero hermosa cabaña de piedra junto al lago con un amplio y cuidado jardín era el nuevo paisaje que Rachel tenía ante sus ojos. Perfectamente decorada para la navidad, con cientos de luces y un falso muñeco de nieve vestido con lo que parecía una camisa de leñador y un viejo gorro de lana rojo.

Bajando lentamente de Otom con piernas temblorosas y retirando el bolso de su amarre, nuestra protagonista inspiró profundamente y se infundió de una calma que lejos estaba de hallar en sí misma. Había llegado a la casa de sus… ¿suegros?

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando aceptó ese viaje? ¿Había perdido la cabeza? ¿Aún estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo cual gacela y alejarse lo máximo posible de aquel mal trago?

Ver a Quinn actuar de forma tan natural, lógicamente después de todo también era su casa, la hacía entender que más allá de no contar con una presentación formal estaba allí como su _novia_. Era su pareja, por mucho que ella se hubiese repetido hasta la saciedad durante todo el largo camino que no era así.

- ¿Rach? - preguntó Quinn girando hacia ella, viendo que solo había avanzado tres pasos - ¿Por qué andas tipo tortuga?

- Es esta maleta, me pesa un poco. - mintió casi tropezando con una piedra que se interpuso en su camino - Bueno, en realidad no es una maleta, es un bolso... ¡Da igual! Creo que tendría que haber dejado la mitad de las cosas en casa, no entiendo porqué he traído todo esto solo para...

- Para, para. – la interrumpió dejando escapar una risa tímida - No he entendido nada de lo que me has dicho. ¿Te encuentras bien? – buscó su mirada - No te estarás arrepintiendo, ¿verdad?

Rachel tragó saliva y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. - No... No es eso, solo... – suspiró y acercó sus labios al oído de Quinn - Nunca antes he conocido a los padres de... Ya sabes...

- ¿De qué? – humedeció los labios, intentando contener la carcajada.

No quería ofenderla y que armase un escándalo nada más llegar, tenía que parecer comprensiva. Pero lejos estuvo de lograrlo. Sus dotes de abogada convincente e infalible, eran completamente nulos con Rachel.

- ¡No te burles de mi! - empujó su brazo con una sonrisa nerviosa - Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

- Creía que esto no era una presentación formal... – incrementó el intento de contener la risa.

- ¡No lo es! – rectificó con rapidez como si sus palabras fuesen a condenarla - Pero... ¿Tú cómo estarías si fuese yo quien te presentase a mis padres?

- ¿Yo? – enarcó las cejas y se tomó un segundo para procesar la pregunta - Estaría encantada. Seguro que son dos hombres maravillosos.

Y, nuevamente, llegó esa sonrisa en Quinn que lograba hacerla sentir de inmediato como en casa.

De un instante a otro, con tan solo esa calidez en su forma de hablarle y esa dulzura en su mirar, Rachel podía sentir como esa selva que amenazaba con quitarle la vida por miles de inseguridades se convertía en una reconfortante sala de estar con un cálido fuego encendido y un futuro esperanzador por delante.

Solo faltaba cumplir lo más complicado. Cruzar la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Bienvenidas a casa! – gritaron Judy y Russell Fabray al unísono abriendo inesperadamente.

Juro que a Rachel casi le dio un paro cardiaco tras tan inmensa sorpresa. Incluso Quinn se sobresaltó y Donna cerró la cremallera de su reconfortante bolso. Quizás eso último no ocurrió, pero ya sabéis como soy de dramático algunas veces.

Los ojos vivaces de Rachel buscaron con desesperación esas pupilas verdes repletas de paz. Y, obviamente, la encontró.

- ¿Este entusiasmo no te recuerda a alguien? – susurró en su oído.

Y esas palabras mágicas lograron que cada músculo contraído de su cuerpo se relajase de una forma inmediata. Sonrió, para luego agachar el rostro hasta su regazo y morder su labio inferior. El momento que tanto había estado temiendo estaba a punto de llegar, ya sí que era completamente inevitable.

- ¡Mi niña! – exclamó Judy, casi asfixiando a Quinn entre sus brazos - Es tan bueno tenerte en casa después de tanto tiempo. – otro abrazo, más besos, más asfixia - ¿Comes bien? Te noto algo pálida. ¿Duermes las ocho horas necesarias? También estás un poco ojerosa. Seguro que estás todo el día trabajando y no des...

Quinn la interrumpió, conteniendo la risa. - Sí, mama. Estoy perfectamente, mejor que nunca. – sujetó a Rachel con una de sus manos por el brazo y la acercó a esa escena de reencuentro familiar - Esta es Rachel, la... la amiga que os dije que se quedaría con nosotros en navidad.

Russell caminó hasta ella y la miró en silencio.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, aquel hombre alto de espalda ancha y ojos pequeños pero vivaces e intensos le causaba cierto respeto. Ya sabía de quién provenía esa presencia imponente de Quinn, sin duda la había heredado de su padre.

- Un placer conocerte, Rachel. – dijo con voz solemne, para inmediatamente después cobijarla en un fuerte abrazo - Será estupendo tener a alguien más que comparta nuestra tradición de jugar al tabú la noche antes de navidad.

- Papá es un adicto a los juegos de mesa. – indicó Quinn al ver su rostro perplejo después de ser liberada de ese abrazo de oso - Queríamos llevarlo a un centro de desintoxicación pero no lo consintió.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluso de ella misma, Rachel rió.

Pero no con su típica risa, cual gallina desbocada, sino con una risa de verdad, de esas que salen del pecho para terminar en la garganta. Ese sonido armónico capaz de transmitir una comodidad presente en cada recoveco de esa casa que solo pisaba desde hacía cinco minutos.

Solo cinco minutos, pero ya se sentía extrañamente como si formase parte de esa familia.

- El gusto es mío señor... - indicó un tanto avergonzada por su reacción inesperada - Hizo bien en no ir, esos sitios nunca sirven de nada.

- ¡Claro que no! Solo te limpian el cerebro y la cuenta corriente. – miró a Quinn - Me gusta tu amiga. – volvió hacia Rachel – Nada de señor, llámame Russell. ¿Sabes jugar al Scrabble?

- ¡Por supuesto! Soy como un gran diccionario andante. – aumentó la sonrisa - Le sorprendería mi amplio léxico. Nunca nadie ha conseguido ganarme, tengo el récord de imbatibilidad en todo Brooklyn.

Russell también sonrió, de un modo un tanto paternal; con calidez, con cariño quizás. Sí, Rachel definitivamente se sentía como en casa.

- Déjame ayudarte. – irrumpió Judy, sujetando el bolso que Rachel cargaba - Frannie, John y los niños no tardarán en venir y seguramente, cuando lleguen, la casa se revolucionará, como siempre. Querrás tener todo alejado de esas bestias diminutas, créeme. - le guiñó un ojo antes de subir por la escalera.

- No... Ese bolso lo cargo yo. – dijo rápidamente cuando Russell iba a coger la mochila en su espalda - No se preocupe, señor Fabr... Quiero decir, Russell. – corrigió.

- Ahí va Donna, su hurón. – le explicó Quinn.

- ¡Oh! ¿Tienes un hurón? – abrió los ojos ampliamente con entusiasmo - Llevo treinta años pidiendo uno por navidad pero mi amada esposa nunca me lo regala. – reprochó infantilmente.

- Son animales muy fieles, deberían considerar tener uno.

- Entiéndeme querida... - acotó Judy mientras los tres la seguían hasta la planta de arriba - Tenemos una docena de pájaros en una inmensa jaula en el jardín trasero. Tres perros, dos gatos alejados, obviamente, de los pájaros. Una pecera parecida a un acuario con miles de peces e incluso tenemos una inmensa tortuga carnívora en el jardín gran amante de las palomas. Justamente un hurón es lo que menos necesitamos. – humedeció los labios y le regaló una pequeña risa - De todas formas, la adorable Donna es bien recibida.

Rachel giró la vista hacia a Quinn, que subía tras ella. - No entiendo como con tantos animales eres así...

- Precisamente por _eso_ soy así. - rió entre dientes - Además, no es con todos los animales, simplemente Donna y yo no hemos empezado con buen pie. Pero hemos limado asperezas y ahora somos buenas amigas. – juntó las manos y carraspeó - Incluso tenemos un trato.

- ¿En que consiste ese trato exactamente? - rió incrédula, con una sonora carcajada.

- Ella no me gruñe, yo no la detesto. – incrementó la sonrisa elevando los hombros - Así de simple.

Quinn jamás había sentido ningún lugar como suyo hasta llegar a Boston. Si bien en un principio vivía en una residencia de estudiantes compartiendo habitación con Santana y Brittany, con todo lo que eso suponía, su esmero y afán por ser más la llevaron a conseguir el dinero necesario para convertir cada uno de sus sueños en realidad.

A diferencia de Rachel, a quien todo lo que consideraba un hogar se lo habían arrebatado de sus manos sin tener tiempo de asimilarlo. Primero Broadway, luego NYADA y, finalmente, Nueva York. Todo. Lo había perdido _todo_. Sorprendentemente llegar a Boston, lejos de darle un soplo de aire fresco como ella pensaba, solo le hacía ver tras cada amanecer que estaba en un sitio al cual no pertenecía.

Y aquello era algo que en su mente resonaba constantemente. De día, de noche, mientras dormía o se duchaba, no podía dejar de pensar que su tiempo en aquella ciudad era tiempo perdido. ¿De qué había servido? De nada. ¿Había encontrado la solución que buscaba? No. ¿Tendría su final de cuento de hadas? Lo dudaba, muchísimo.

Podía sentirlo en sí misma, en su cuerpo, en cada temblor de sus piernas y en cada falta de aliento al subir una escalera. Estaba cansada. Muy cansada. De luchar, de seguir adelante, de vivir al fin y al cabo. O, mejor dicho, de vivir la vida que le había tocado.

Inspiró profundamente y continuó sacando su ropa en esa habitación de invitados que iba a compartir con Quinn, mientras ésta estaba quién sabe dónde haciendo Dios sabe qué.

El lugar era verdaderamente acogedor, como todo cuanto la rodeaba en esa cabaña. Solo llevaba media hora allí y ya adoraba aquel pequeño rincón alejado del mundo.

Paredes de piedra, calefacción en cada habitación, flores por los rincones, unas vistas exquisitas y decenas de fotos por cada sitio al que miraba. Fotos de viajes, de lugares que ella jamás había visitado y que dudaba ser capaz de poder contemplar alguna vez. Sonrisas, recuerdos, momentos congelados en paredes de un hogar que sí podía ser llamado de esa manera.

Ver a esa cálida familia perfecta le hacía añorar a la suya propia, quizás sin saber que hacía ocho días que había comenzado a formarla.

Su móvil fue el encargado de retirarla de tal inconfundible melancolía.

**R **- _Ku..._

**K** - _¿Dónde demonios estás?_ - gritó desde el auricular - _¿Crees que puedes desaparecer de un día para otro? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? _- preguntó con nerviosismo - _¡Te he llamado diez veces!_

**R **- _No podía coger el teléfono, estaba montada en Otom._ - se encogió de hombros abriendo el armario - _Estoy con Quinn... En Portland._

**K **- Un silencio provino desde el otro lado de la línea - _¿En Portland? ¿Y qué mierda haces tú con Quinn en Portland?_

**R **- _Hemos venido a pasar la Navidad con su familia._ - sacó varios jerseys de rombos de su maleta y los acomodó cuidadosamente - _Me ha invitado... No tuve tiempo de contártelo, fue todo muy repentino. Donna está conmigo, si es eso lo que te preocupa._

**K **- _Me importa un comino Donna, sinceramente._ - respondió con seriedad - _No puedes irte sin más Rachel, sabes que no estás en condiciones de hacer eso. Mucho menos después de lo que me contaste el otro día..._

**R **- _Kurt... - _suspiró y se sentó a los pies de la cama - _No soy una niña, sé perfectamente lo que necesito y te aseguro que esto es algo que me hace mucho bien. ¡Me siento viva!_ - alzó los brazos - _Los padres de Quinn son... son un verdadero encanto. - _sonrió inevitablemente_ - Si vieses esta casa y como me han tratado al llegar entenderías lo que te digo._

**K** - _Me parece bien que disfrutes pero..._ - titubeó e inspiró profundamente - _¿No crees que le estás dando falsas esperanzas? Porque, a pesar de que no dejas de repetirme que lo vuestro no puede ser, estás en su casa con su familia pasando unas mini vacaciones. _- le recriminó con tono severo - _Es demasiado para ser simples "compañeras de navidad"..._

**R **- _Ella sabe perfectamente de que va todo esto._ - carraspeó y jugó con la manga de su jersey - _Sabe que no podemos ser más de lo que somos, sabe que tenemos fecha de caducidad. _- respondió convencida, o al menos eso intentaba aparentar - _Lo sabe y, sin embargo, sigue actuando así. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?_

**K **- _¿Y lo otro? ¿Lo sabe?_ - preguntó tras un breve silencio - _Porque ayer cuando hablé con ella no sabía siquiera porqué habías dejado NYADA. Antes de que me preguntes... _- se interrumpió a sí mismo - _No, no le conté nada. Pero realmente esa chica debe saber lo que está pasando, creo que se merece al menos una explicación._

**R **- _La tendrá... En su debido momento._

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió la conversación y Rachel, inconscientemente, colgó el teléfono dejando a Kurt, una vez más, con la palabra en la boca.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento querida.- se disculpó Judy - He venido a guardar unas toallas, no quería interrumpir...

- Por favor... Faltaba más. - sonrió cálidamente levantándose de la cama - Déjeme ayudarla.

- No me llames de usted, no soy tan mayor. - soltó una carcajada tendiéndole las toallas - Llámame Judy.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. - Bien... Judy. ¿Dónde las pongo?

- Ahí. - señaló al gran hueco sobre el armario - Tendrás que coger una silla, Russell no comprende que todos no medimos un metro ochenta como él. - frunció el ceño tendiéndole una pequeña silla de madera.

Rió con fuerza y se subió sobre ella, poniendo lo mencionado en el sitio indicado. - Tiene los mismos gestos que Quinn... - comentó de la nada mordiendo su labio inferior - Perdón, tienes.

- Bueno, supongo que algo habrá heredado de mí. - elevó los hombros mientras Rachel bajaba de la silla - Porque esas treinta y seis horas de parto gracias a su enorme cabeza fueron casi una tortura, sino a veces dudaría que fuese mi hija.

- Imagino... - dijo sin poder evitar una nueva carcajada - Con lo testaruda que es no me extraña este dato.

Lentamente caminó hacia la ventana y observó el horizonte. Quinn estaba paseando tranquilamente por la orilla de aquel inmenso lago, pensativa, completamente perdida en las vistas y en sus propios pensamientos.

Adoraba mirarla cuando no sabía que lo hacía, amaba poder observarla en silencio y desgranar cada uno de sus pequeños detalles. Esos que quizás a simple vista no se podían vislumbrar, como la forma en la que siempre caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo o la manera adorable en la que hundía el cuello en su bufanda. Detalles y más detalles que hacían que su pecho se hinchase de pura dicha.

- Sí, es bastante cabezota. - comentó sin percatarse de lo que Rachel estaba haciendo - Eso lo heredó de su padre. Ambos orgullosos y testarudos hasta decir basta. - se acercó hasta ella y vio lo que observaba con tanto interés - Pero es un verdadero orgullo tener una hija como ella.

Rachel sonrió tontamente y, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, miró algo ruborizada a Judy.

- No tengo la menor duda de que es una persona increíble.

La mujer se quedó en silencio, escrutando su rostro con una media sonrisa, y asintió lentamente con la cabeza - ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

- ¡Frannie! Me has asustado. - exclamó Quinn sobresaltada.

- Estoy llamándote desde hace diez pasos y no me escuchabas. - arrugó los labios poniéndose los guantes - ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

- En todo, en nada... - miró de nuevo al horizonte y giró la vista hacia su hermana – Ya sabes como soy. Me gusta pensar.

- ¿Todo abarca a Rachel? ¿Nada también? - chocó su hombro con el suyo - Es hermosa, aunque no me esperaba a alguien así.

Quinn frunció el ceño, confusa. - ¿Y qué esperabas?

- No sé, pero no alguien como ella. Dime diez similitudes que tenga Rachel con alguna chica con la que hayas estado. ¡Ahora! - alzó la barbilla - No, mejor que sean tres.

- Eh... - mordió su labio inferior en el pensamiento - Es una chica, morena y... ¡tiene los ojos marrones! - exclamó satisfecha.

Frannie la miró alzando las cejas y ambas soltaron una carcajada cómplice, sabiendo que esas tres características eran una auténtica mierda. Un silencio cómplice las envolvió, felices de poder estar de nuevo juntas después de tanto tiempo. Quinn adoraba a su hermana, quizás incluso más que a su televisión de cuarenta y dos pulgadas.

- Me gusta Rachel. - comentó mirando el lago - Se ve que tiene toda esa vida que te falta. Además, me he dado cuenta de como la miras y, sobre todo, he visto como ella te mira a ti. - sonrió para sí misma.

- ¿Todo eso lo has comprobado en cinco minutos con dos bestias correteando alrededor tuyo? - enarcó las cejas con sorna - ¡Vaya! Me sorprende tu capacidad de observación...

- O quizás vuestra capacidad para disimular es una porquería. - respondió Frannie elevando los hombros.

Quinn rió y agachó la cabeza con timidez, jugando con dos pequeñas piedras a sus pies.

- De todas formas... - titubeó - Esto no significa nada. Es decir, para mí sí quiere decir mucho, pero para Rachel no. Ella no cree en el compromiso. - suspiró pesadamente y elevó la vista - A veces creo que incluso le tiene alergia o algo así.

- Y así fue como pasó. - suspiró, elevando las palmas, inusualmente cómoda para su sorpresa - Todo esto es... es nuevo para mí. Ella es una de las personas más especiales que he conocido en toda mi vida. Me hace sentir valorada, ¿entiende? - elevó la vista - Me hace sentir... _importante_.

Judy asintió lentamente y se sentó en la cama, señalándole que podía acompañarla. - Entiendo.

Se sentó a su lado y miró hacia el frente. Infundiéndose de valor e intentando no perder la compostura frente a ella. Aún así ya sabemos que el control de sus propios nervios no era el punto fuerte de Rachel Berry.

- Pero ha llegado en un momento muy complicado de mi vida, la mayoría de las veces me siento confusa y perdida. Me despierto por las mañanas sin ningún tipo de plan más que cumplir mi lista. No sé que será de mí, no sé que camino tomaré, no sé cuál será mi futuro. - jugó de nuevo con la manga de su jersey que si seguía así llegaría al suelo - Y tampoco sé porqué le estoy contando todo esto a su propia madre. - rió casi histéricamente - Supongo que... que necesitaba desahogarme.

Se hizo el silencio y Judy buscó su mirada, intentando tranquilizar a esa chica que sin duda estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Le recordaba a ella cuando era joven, la misma verborrea incansable y los mismos nervios a flor de piel. Quizás por eso le trasmitía tanta ternura.

- Cariño, no tienes de que preocuparte. - tomó su mano, mirándola con una cálida sonrisa - No soy la típica madre metomentodo. Solo te he preguntado porque valoro muchísimo lo que has hecho por Quinn, la manera en la que la has llenado de felicidad.

- ¿Lo he hecho?

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó alzando los brazos - Ella siempre ha sido... _diferente_ a nosotros. Su padre y yo huíamos de las responsabilidades y Quinn era todo lo contrario, las buscaba. - sonrió en el recuerdo para luego mirarla fijamente - Pero solo hay que ver como te mira y la forma en la que sonríe para saber que hay algo diferente en ella. – inspiró profundamente y se levantó - Y espero, de todo corazón, que siga así por mucho tiempo más.

Rachel solo pudo observarla con un mutismo inhóspito en ese corto trecho que la llevaba hacia la puerta. Por primera vez en su vida, entendió que guardar silencio era lo indicado.

- Se merece alguien honesto. – agregó, sujetando el picaporte – Y, por la forma en la que tú la miras, no me equivoco en creer que eres la indicada. – sonrió ampliamente - Ya me lo había dicho su hermana, y si hay alguien que conoce a mi hija esa sin duda es Frannie.

- ¡Vamos Quinn! – exclamó Frannie - No me vengas con tonterías, no me digas que esto es _solo_ una amistad. No a mí.

- ¡No he dicho eso! - se defendió arrugando la frente - Pero tampoco es un noviazgo formal. Es decir... - frunció el ceño - ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de qué somos! ¿De acuerdo? Solo la conozco desde hace una semana y un día, ¿que más da? - la miró fijamente - No entiendo la necesidad de tener que ponerle nombre a todo.

Frannie alzó las cejas y guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

- ¿Que más da? Míranos a John y a mí. Nos conocimos en Toronto, cuando aún viajábamos de un lado para otro... Lejos de darnos por vencidos por la distancia, nos aferramos a la posibilidad de poder comenzar una nueva vida, _juntos_, y después de años de relación terminamos formando una familia. - sonrió para sí misma en el recuerdo - ¿Te parece que realmente no hay necesidad de ponerle nombre a todo? Además, te conozco... Sé que deseas hacerlo.

Quinn mordió su labio inferior y observó la ventana con la luz encendida, la misma donde Rachel seguía pensativa mirando a un punto fijo del suelo, la misma que tendría que compartir con ella.

- Puede que así sea, pero aquí Rachel dispone, yo solo acato órdenes. - elevó los hombros - Aún no sé siquiera como ha accedido a venir conmigo. Ella es independiente, libre, no le gustan las ataduras y yo no seré quien le corte las alas. - concluyó girando sobre sí misma y tirando una piedra hacia el lago.

- Uno puede ser libre teniendo siempre un lugar a donde volver. - comentó Frannie acercándose y poniendo la mano en su hombro - Como los halcones amaestrados, que tienen su guía. Ese brazo al cual regresan cuando son llamados y, sin embargo, pueden seguir volando cuando quieren con total libertad. - la miró fijamente - ¿Recuerdas el pequeño fuerte que construimos cerca de aquel acantilado?

- Sí, lo recuerdo. - alzó las cejas - Pero no entiendo porque ahora hablas como si te hubieses tragado al locutor de National Geographic.

- Son los niños, el puto colegio que les hace escribir redacciones de tres mil palabras sobre halcones. - giró los ojos negando con la cabeza - No me hagas caso, pero sí ten en cuenta la enseñanza. ¡Es una moraleja genial! - exclamó entusiasmada - Volviendo al fuerte... Creo que aún está en condiciones como para ir a pasar la noche. - sonrió dando un golpecito en su hombro, comenzando a caminar hacia la casa - Anuncian temperaturas cálidas hoy, para ser Diciembre, quizás deberías aprovecharlo para tener algo de... paz con tu _no pareja_.

Quinn la observó marcharse, pensando en lo que había querido decir con eso. Y, rápidamente, lo entendió. Sonrió para sí misma, Frannie le había ayudado más de lo que ella podía siquiera imaginar.

Por su parte, Rachel salía de la habitación de invitados, cambiada y dispuesta a afrontar finalmente los hechos. Debía hablar con ella, tenía que ser honesta y dejar los misterios a un lado. Tenía que actuar como una adulta, quizás por primera vez en toda su vida, tenía que ser clara y explicarle el porqué de que aquella relación no tuviese futuro.

Sí, tenía que hacerlo. Y el hecho de que Quinn apareciese de repente en mitad del pasillo lo tomó como una señal de que el momento inevitablemente había llegado.

- Te estaba buscando. - le dijo con una seriedad atípica, jugando con sus dedos - Necesito... necesito hablar contigo de algo.

Pero, al parecer, en aquel momento por primera vez Quinn Fabray no quería saber.

- Luego me lo dices, ahora tengo un lugar que enseñarte y varios puntos que borrar de tu lista. - le sonrió ampliamente con entusiasmo.

_"Nunca digas nunca",_ eso me decía siempre mi madre. Durante toda mi vida lo he estado escuchando y con el tiempo se ha convertido en una especie de lema para la familia. Nunca digas que no harás algo porque no sabes que te deparará la vida, no afirmes que no actuarás de una forma porque quizás alguien llegue cambiando todos tus esquemas.

Quinn sabía muy bien de lo que os hablo, Rachel había conseguido derribar muchísimos "nuncas" y "jamases" que tantas veces habían sido pronunciados. Como el hecho de estar caminando en pleno invierno por la penumbra de una especie de acantilado que llevaba hacía esa sorpresa que sin duda sabía que le encantaría.

- ¿Quinn? - preguntó Rachel alzando la barbilla - ¿Dónde se supone que estamos yendo? ¡No veo nada! - exclamó con frustración intentando quitarse la venda en sus ojos.

- Es la idea… - apartó con delicadeza sus manos de la tela - Romper moldes. No seas ansiosa, ya falta poco. - interrumpió un nuevo lamento.

Tomó su cintura y siguió guiándola por aquel sendero de arena y piedras, con una pequeña lámpara de aceite y su guitarra a cuestas. Más una mochila con víveres para poder sobrevivir. Más Donna que iba completamente acurrucada en la maleta colgada en su espalda. Parecía un camello buscando un oasis en mitad del desierto. Pero poco le importaba, cualquier esfuerzo valía la pena si como resultado tenía su sonrisa.

- Tanta caminata comienza a pasarme factura. - suspiró Rachel con cansancio - ¿Qué demonios estamos subiendo? ¿El Aconcagua?

- Estamos sobre una pequeña montaña la cual lleva a lo que quiero regalarte. - sonrió cálidamente sin dejar de caminar - Te dije que haría que recuperases el tiempo perdido y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Rachel suspiró. Necesitaba que llegasen al maldito sitio de una vez, necesitaba poder sentarse y descansar, necesitaba decirle todas esas cosas que siempre había querido contarle pero para las que no tenía el valor suficiente. Kurt tenía razón, merecía explicaciones.

Sin embargo, parecía que Quinn estaba demasiado entusiasmada con su brillante sorpresa como para querer escucharlas. Y eso le hacía preguntarse si tanto "Romper moldes" no la había convertido en alguien aún peor que ella. ¿Habría creado un monstruo?

Finalmente, después de diez minutos más de subida y bajando una pequeña cuesta que por suerte no fue muy empinada, Quinn paró en seco y se puso tras ella.

Inspiró profundamente, sentir su aliento cálido contrarrestando con el gélido frío de la noche le hacía sentir más cómoda de lo que jamás había estado. Sintió un escalofrío casi inconsciente, fruto del puro deseo que suponía sentirla a escasos centímetros de ella. Jamás había sentido algo parecido, era completamente ilógico.

Pero real.

- Ahí está tu castillo, princesa. - le susurró apartando lentamente la venda de sus ojos.

Poco a poco Rachel fue haciéndose de nuevo a la luz, no muy presente en el lugar pero si más que tras la venda, y contempló aquel maravilloso paisaje.

Era un lago, era un lago cobijado por un acantilado y, lo más sorprendente, sobre la arena entremezclada con piedras tenía una pequeña casita de madera compuesta por tres paredes, un minúsculo tejado y un pequeño palo donde antes suponía que debía haber una bandera.

Sí, era su castillo y Quinn, sin duda, tras aquello se convirtió de inmediato en su princesa encantada.

8. Robar algo de una tienda de autoservicio. Lo que sea, pilas, fruta, jamón. **Hecho.**

* * *

Domingo 23/12


	13. House of sand

Trece

_Jueves, 23 de Diciembre_

* * *

- ¿Qué... Qué es esto, Quinn? – titubeó, mirando el lugar completamente perpleja - ¿Es para mí?

- Esto... Es un fuerte – sonrió señalando hacia ello - Y sí, es para ti. Es tu castillo... ¿Te gusta? – dio unos pocos pasos hasta estar frente a ella.

- ¿Si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! – se aferró a su cintura posando dulcemente sus labios en los de Quinn - Es... Es perfecto. ¿Cómo lo has construido? ¿Cuándo? – frunció el ceño y frotó su mentón - Te vi por la ventana...

Quinn imitó su gesto y la apartó pocos centímetros, arrugando la frente - ¿Me espiabas? Muy feo eso, Rachel Berry.

- Claro que no te espiaba... - mordió tímidamente su labio inferior - Hablaba con tu madre, me asomé por la ventana y ahí estabas. Nada más.

Sonrió con una dulzura atípica y continuó su camino hacia el fuerte, junto con el relato. - Lo construí con Frannie hace años, cuando pasamos aquí una temporada. Mucho antes de que ellos decidiesen comprar la casa del lago.

- ¿Y qué hacíais en él? - siguió sus pasos mirándola detenidamente.

- Como ya sabes nunca tuvimos algo a lo que llamar hogar, además de esa apestosa caravana. - miró al suelo para no tropezar con las pequeñas piedras - No sé por qué pero a mis padres este pueblo le gustó, y por ello decidieron quedarse más tiempo de lo habitual. Frannie y yo, en una de nuestras exploraciones tras la escuela, encontramos este sitio y montamos el fuerte. Una versión diferente de una casita del árbol. – concluyó con una risilla tímida.

Rachel la miró en silencio.

Caminaban entremedio de esos matorrales a la izquierda del lago, con la soledad más absoluta como fiel compañera de aventuras. Las manos salvadoras de Quinn la guiaban en la penumbra de una noche iluminada solo por una pequeña lámpara y cientos de estrellas. No podía interrumpirla, nadie podría haberlo hecho. Escucharla hablar tan metida en su relato sobre aquellos días de niñez, hacía que su falta de esperanzas se evaporase sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Se suponía que ella era la entusiasta en aquel juego, se suponía que ella era quien debía enseñarla a romper moldes; lo que Quinn Fabray no sabía era que, poco a poco, le estaba llenando de infinitas razones por las que seguir adelante.

- Sé que en tu lista decías que querías pasar una noche en la playa. - explicó mientras ponía la lámpara colgada en una de las paredes del fuerte - Pero puesto que no tenemos playa aquí... he pensado que, al menos, podíamos pasar la noche en un lago. - la miró con timidez - ¿Te sirve?

- Es perfecto. - se acercó hasta ella dejando un nuevo beso - No tanto como tú, pero es perfecto.

Dicho esto rió tontamente. Rió porque sabía que aquello era quizás lo más cursi que había dicho en su vida, rió porque era demasiado linda cuando quería explicar algo y no encontraba la manera, rió porque se sentía más cómoda de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Simplemente rió porque nunca nadie se había tomado el tiempo suficiente como para dedicárselo.

Ya todos sabemos lo que sentía Rachel y, con cada minuto que pasaba, ella se iba haciendo más a la idea.

Pero no podía evitar pensar que Quinn había llegado en el momento menos oportuno, junto con la certeza de saber que no sería fácil hacerle tanto daño. Mucho menos cuando llegase el momento de la despedida. Momento que estaba cada vez más cerca, momento que parecía cubrirlo todo con su sombra oscureciendo ese resquicio de luz provocado por su hermosa sonrisa.

Rachel inspiró profundamente e intentó relajarse.

- ¿Le falta una pared? – preguntó, regalándole una torpe sonrisa al sentir su mirada en ella.

Quinn frunció el ceño y siguió preparando aquel improvisado campamento. - Tenía doce años y ella dieciséis, usamos desechos de una obra, no teníamos dinero para más. - elevó los hombros - Además, sin pared central se ven mejor las vistas.

– Espero que no traigas a todas tus conquistas al castillo…

- No le presento mi familia a cualquiera. – enarcó las cejas soltando sus pertenencias en el suelo y tendiéndole la maleta con Donna dentro - Además, yo no soy quien tiene una larga lista de... ¿Cuántas amantes eran? ¿Cuarenta? – entrecerró los ojos aparentando que no le importaba.

Aunque sin duda lo hacía.

- Son como mucho treinta. – mordió su labio inferior y meció el rostro - Y ellas tampoco son como tú. - añadió con timidez agachando la cabeza.

Quinn la observó completamente sorprendida por aquella declaración y paseó, más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, por aquel lugar plagado de momentos pasados.

Esa noche era un abismo de silencio con apenas un atisbo de vida. Incoherencia y absurdo sentir gobernaban el aire y, sobre todo, la mirada perdida de Rachel en Quinn. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, tampoco es que quisiese hacerlo.

- ¿Qué es eso de ahí? – señaló hacia un lado del fuerte.

- Supongo que serán restos viejos de nuestras pequeñas hogueras… No puedo creer que aún quede algo de aquello. – rió al acerarse - No pasará mucha gente por aquí, es un lugar de difícil acceso, como habrás podido comprobar.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de los labios de Rachel al ver como se movía con melancolía por aquel lugar marcado de recuerdos en cada rincón. Otro suspiro que delimitaba varios aspectos de sí misma. El inicio de un amor, el desarrollo de un futuro y la culminación del mismo.

¿Por qué había aparecido en el momento menos oportuno? Eso era algo en lo que no había podido dejar de pensar en esos ocho días que llevaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué me diferencia de cualquier otra? – preguntó de la nada, acaparando su atención - Has dicho que no le presentas tu familia a cualquiera. ¿Por qué a mí sí?

- ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. – hizo una mueca con los labios - Aún intento comprender que me has hecho en tan poco tiempo. Creo que es gracias a tus horribles abrigos de colores, es un tanto difícil olvidarse de ti. – rió burlonamente, sacándole la lengua.

Rachel cogió una piedra y, para fortuna de Quinn, la puntería no era su fuerte. - ¡Yo no me quejo de tus vestidos de monja! – resopló, y decidió sentarse en uno de los troncos que delimitaban esa antigua fogata.

Voy a tomarme el atrevimiento de cortar por un instante el dialogo para explicaros donde estaban. Troncos formaban un círculo, césped se entremezclaba con tierra arenosa y miles de frondosos árboles con sus copas nevadas las recubrían como en un gran manto verde y blanco.

En medio de ese semicírculo, una gran mancha negra producto de un pasado fogón, o cientos de ellos, hacía aún más atractivo y misterioso aquel rincón apartado del mundo descubierto por dos niñas un viernes por la tarde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Un fuerte ahora convertido en un castillo, restos de cenizas que no tardarían mucho en volver a arder.

Puestos en situación, sigamos.

- ¿Vestidos de monja? – exclamó ofendida - Perdona pero tu amigo Kurt alabó mi forma de vestir. Y, por cierto, sigues debiéndome _dos_ vestidos. Y una camisa. - añadió levantando el dedo.

Rachel rió ante el recuerdo de tan desafortunados pero encantadores encuentros. No tan lejanos en el tiempo, no obstante, completamente lejanos en sus mentes.

- ¿Por qué hacíais fogatas? ¿Eres pirómana y no lo sabía? ¿Piensas quemar a Donna? – abrió la boca completamente - ¿Por eso te has hecho su amiga?

- No soy pirómana, pero quizás ella sea nuestra cena. – alzó las cejas en reiteradas ocasiones.

Rápidamente Rachel cogió de nuevo la mochila donde Donna estaba cobijándose del frío. Con la misma velocidad la sacó de ella apretándola contra su pecho, como si su vida dependiese de que la protegiese de ese ser ruin y despreciable.

Véase como Quinn, la mujer incapaz de matar a una hormiga.

- ¡Es broma! - negó con la cabeza sin poder contener la carcajada - Teníamos una especie de tradición "mágica".

Alzó una ceja ante el interés, colocando nuevamente a Donna donde debía estar - ¿Y en qué consistía?

- Cogíamos un papel, apuntábamos nuestros deseos y luego lo tirábamos al fuego. - comenzó a echar algunos troncos cercanos al semicírculo - Frannie creía que así se cumplirían, yo no mucho pero solía dejarme llevar por ella. Era mi hermana mayor, es algo normal a esas edades. – se acercó hasta Rachel para sentarse a su lado - ¿Nunca has deseado tener hermanos?

Desde el primer momento en que la vio, sí en aquel desafortunado encuentro bañado en café, Rachel supo que sería para ella.

Más allá de las adversidades, de los tiempos, de los misterios y las preguntas sin respuestas, una luz se había encendido en su interior; quemándola por completo, por más que se hubiese empeñado encarecidamente en apagar esa llama. Algo raro ocurrió en ella aquella mañana en la cafetería, perdió la razón.

Pero eso no le importó, merecía la pena sacrificar la poca que aún conservaba por recuperar la ilusión y el deseo de vivir. Ambos sentimientos, casualmente, aparecieron al mismo tiempo que Quinn.

No podía entender que había logrado en ella, que efecto mágico había sembrado en sí misma, en realidad no comprendía absolutamente nada de aquella última semana y un día. Pero sí tenía claro una cosa, ella había llenado cada resquicio de su corazón convirtiendo el dolor en alegría, colmándolo de una ilusión desbordante al despertar solo por saber que, quizás, volvería a verla.

Todo esto y mucho más pasó por su mente tras el simple relato de Quinn respecto a los deseos. Cientos de pensamientos que se agolpaban llevándola a un mundo paralelo.

Finalmente, Rachel volvió a la realidad, con el resto de los mortales.

- Es increíble lo brillantes que se ven las estrellas desde aquí... – susurró, observando con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo que las cubría para luego volver a focalizarse en ella - No. Me gusta ser hija única. Digamos que nunca estuve del todo sola como para ansiar tener alguno. Creo que no sabría convivir con alguien, mucho menos si es como yo. – rió tímidamente - Cuéntame un poco más de esa tradición mágica...

Quinn la observó con una media sonrisa y elevó los hombros. - No hay mucho que contar, mi hermana siempre fue un poco imbécil y fantasiosa. Gran amante de los libros de JK Rowling, puede recitarte todos los diálogos de Harry Potter de memoria. – giró los ojos - Siempre me decía que tenía que escribir lo que más deseaba y que si lo echaba al fuego, algún día, se cumpliría.

- ¿Y qué deseabas? - preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- Tener un hogar. – respondió bajando la vista al suelo - Adoro a mi familia, no me malinterpretes, pero necesitaba estabilidad, una vida _normal_. Una casa, con paredes de verdad y no de lata, vivir en la misma ciudad durante más de tres meses... No sé, necesitaba encontrar mi lugar en el mundo.

- ¿Y se cumplió? – humedeció los labios y buscó su mirada - ¿Encontraste ese lugar en el mundo?

- Sí, lo encontré. - la observó ensimismada.

- Entonces sí es mágico. Funciona. – sonrió y, chocando sus palmas contra los muslos, se puso en pie - Busquemos madera.

Un día, montado en el metro, oí como un niño le preguntaba a su madre con mucha curiosidad: _"Mamá, ¿a qué huelen los sueños?"_

Las preguntas de los más pequeños a veces me dejan completamente absorto; esas dudas que pasan por sus mentes y que para ellos son cuestiones de vida o muerte, mientras que a nosotros jamás se nos hubiese ocurrido pensar detenidamente en ello.

¿A qué huelen los sueños? ¿A qué saben? ¿Cuál es su imagen? ¿Tienen colores? ¿Forma? ¿Tamaños? Con el tiempo he entendido que estas respuestas varían dependiendo de quién sea el interrogado.

De haberle preguntado a Quinn, ella habría respondido que los sueños huelen a chocolate caliente recién hecho, que saben a tarta vegana, que miden poco más de metro y medio y van vestidos con abrigos de colores.

Sin embargo, si la pregunta hubiese sido para Rachel, la respuesta habría sido que van montados en una Vespa roja, con sabor a brillo de labios de fresa ácida, con forma de globos aerostáticos y que suenan como Louise Armstrong.

Todo depende del cristal con el que se mire. Los sueños siempre dependen de los ojos del soñador.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Quinn, removiendo la madera para que el fuego incrementase - ¿Tenías alguna tradición mágica en tu niñez?

- No recuerdo ninguna en este momento... - presionó las piernas contra su pecho, rodeándolas con los brazos - ¿Crees que estás maderitas servirán? Podría buscar más...

- Con esas son suficientes, no queremos alertar a los guardabosques. - soltó una carcajada y se sentó a su lado al estilo indio - Cuéntame un poco de ti y tus padres. ¿Cómo son? Se llamaban...

- Hiram y Leroy. - movió la madera con un pequeño palo – Soy adoptada, ni siquiera tengo sus genes, pero dicen que siempre se trasmite una semejanza en apariencias más allá de no llevar el mismo tipo de sangre. – hizo una leve mueca en forma de sonrisa - Uno es moreno y alto, el otro un poco más bajo y completamente pálido. Creo que soy una especie de cruce perfecto entre los dos. - rió tímidamente con la vista clavada en las pequeñas llamas.

Quiero que sepáis que los soñadores también tienen rostro, sin duda, y por el brillo en sus ojos os aseguro que Rachel Berry era una de ellos. Pero, con el paso del tiempo y tras el peso de las decepciones, aquel brillo iba desapareciendo dejando tras de sí una patética versión de alguien que quería ser pero que, sin embargo, jamás sería.

O al menos así se veía ella, como una especie de libro en blanco.

Una historia sin títulos ni capítulos, simplemente siendo una vida sin vida. Preguntándose día a día, noche tras noche, que futuro le esperaba, que hacía allí, si todo eso serviría realmente de algo. Con recuerdos de un pasado marcado con tinta imborrable. Sin saber a ciencia cierta si un día llegaría alguien capaz de abrirla y leer aquellas palabras nunca escritas.

Pero finalmente llegó, vestida de Armani y con su ceño fruncido; chocando con ella de repente, literalmente.

Y se tomó el atrevimiento de ser ese primer título, aquel primer capítulo, la llenó de tintas indelebles de dolores, amores y perdones. Le dio forma a lo que antes no la tenía y color a lo que solo estaba por pintar. La llenó de razones que ni ella misma sabía que existían.

Después de todo eso ahí estaba, saliéndose una vez más de esa línea recta marcado por ella misma, frente a una fogata de deseos imposibles. Deseos que en ella jamás se cumplirían, lo sabía, pero sin ser capaz de romper la ilusión de esa mujer de ojos verdes llenos de ensueño.

- ¿Y a tu madre? - le preguntó tras un breve silencio - ¿La conoces?

- Vino una vez a casa, pero no tuvo demasiado interés en saber como era yo o mi vida. Creo que simplemente fue por dinero, o algo así pude escucharles decir a mis padres entre gritos. No volví a saber de ella desde entonces. - guardó silencio durante unos segundos y la miró con una sonrisa triste - Tampoco es que me importe demasiado, con mis padres ya tengo más de lo que cualquiera pudiese desear. Son... son maravillosos.

Quinn asintió en el entendimiento y acercó sus manos frías al fuego - Os imagino como una familia super entusiasta, saltando por la casa en pijama y haciendo congas en mitad del salón por las mañanas rodeados de hurones. - dijo soltando una carcajada.

Sin embargo, su compañera de camping invernal, no rió.

- Solíamos serlo... - murmuró entre dientes.

- ¿Solíais? - giró la vista hacia ella.

Rachel suspiró pesadamente y, de nuevo, volvió a sumergirse en su duro caparazón.

- A veces la vida no es como uno espera, Quinn. - le recriminó sin mirarla - Mis padres siempre me habían enseñado a vivir el momento, el día a día, y no lo entendí del todo hasta que crecí. ¿Qué dura para siempre? ¿Cuándo harás todo lo que nunca tuviste el valor de hacer? - frunció el ceño en el pensamiento - A veces debes bajar de esa nube y poner los pies en la tierra. Entender que no todo puede ser y que muchas veces los sueños... Son solo eso, _sueños_. - concluyó tirando su pequeño palo a la fogata y apoyando su barbilla en las piernas.

Esas reacciones inesperadas y sin lógica alguna, o al menos para Quinn, comenzaban a causar en ésta un gran cúmulo de sensaciones contrapuestas.

Presentimientos de que aquello no saldría bien, de que era una batalla perdida, pero que al mismo tiempo guardaba en lo más profundo de su mente para seguir aferrándose a la absurda idea de que, a pesar de conocerla desde hacía prácticamente nada, no podía vivir sin ella.

- Entiendo... - asintió tras un breve silencio - En realidad no entiendo nada pero supongo que no quieres seguir respondiendo a mis preguntas. - elevó los hombros y se levantó guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo - Te respeto, cuando te sientas preparada estaré deseosa de escucharte.

- Pregunta. - le respondió, para su sorpresa, haciendo que girase la vista rápidamente - ¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?

- Tengo miedo de que me sueltes otra respuesta filosófica de las tuyas sobre los sueños no cumplidos y que me dejes otra vez sin palabras. - alzó las cejas sin poder contener una risa llena de confusión.

Rachel la observó en silencio, con el rostro iluminado por el fuego de aquella fogata - ¿Me tienes miedo?

- No, solo me gusta ser respetuosa. - afirmó con honestidad - Me muero por saberlo todo de ti, cada detalle, cada momento de tu vida hasta este instante, pero sé que no te gusta hablar sobre ti misma y no quiero entrometerme. Solo te haré una pregunta. - se agachó, poniéndose a pocos centímetros de ella - ¿Eres un agente de la CIA?

- ¿Por qué debería serlo? - rió estrepitosamente causando un eco que, quizás, llegó hasta la casa del lago de los Fabray.

Quinn se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerse en pie, sacudiendo su abrigo y volviendo a remover la madera de la pequeña hoguera.

- No lo sé... Intento atar cabos. - arrugó la frente en la concentración - Tienes un misterioso pasado del cual no quieres hablar, no trabajas pero aún así tienes un buen apartamento y dinero para cientos de locuras... - reflexionó aún sin mirarla - Es eso o prostituta de lujo, y sinceramente prefiero que sea lo primero.

- Prostituta de lujo encubierta de la CIA. - asintió con la cabeza conteniendo la risa - Suena como una vida interesante.

Quinn se giró para mirarla y Rachel le regaló una cálida sonrisa, nada que ver con la mirada gélida y fulminante de hacía tan solo cinco minutos.

- Ya te he dicho que puedes preguntar y no quieres... Créeme, esta oportunidad no se la doy a muchas personas.

- ¡Oh! Debo aprovecharla entonces. - se frotó las manos sentándose de nuevo a su lado - ¿Quieres que sea buena o mala? Yo tampoco le doy la oportunidad de elegir a cualquiera. - le guiñó el ojo.

- Yo jamás dije que contestaría... - la observó con una media sonrisa - Así que puedes ser como más te guste. Dispara.

- Entonces esto tiene truco... - se cruzó de brazos infantilmente - Tramposa. Ya no quiero jugar.

Rachel se acercó a pocos centímetros de su rostro, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. - Yo creo que tienes demasiado miedo a lo que pueda responder. - espetó, casi en un susurro.

- Yo no tengo miedo a nada, Rachel Berry. - le devolvió la mirada amenazante - ¿Porqué dejaste tus estudios de teatro musical?

Y ahí estaba, la pregunta que sabía iba a hacerle y para la que realmente no tenía una respuesta concreta, o sí pero no sabía todo lo que podía decir sobre ella sin echarse a llorar o quedar como una completa imbécil.

A veces para una pregunta no solo existe una respuesta posible, a veces todo es mucho más complicado que dos simples palabras.

Suspiró, giró la vista al frente y respondió con voz queda jugando con sus dedos. - Fue por... por problemas de salud.

Quinn la observó en silencio y frunció el ceño en la confusión. - ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

- Problemas suficientes como para no poder seguir. - respondió aún sin mirarla - El mundo del teatro es así, alguien débil es como una paloma herida... Seguro que tu tortuga carnívora sabría de lo que estoy hablando. - clavó sus ojos en ella - Alguien con una dolencia es descartable en Broadway. Millones de talentos esperan su turno para brillar, ¿quién podía asegurarme a mí un puesto en alguna obra? Nadie. Por ello preferí echarme a un lado antes de sentirme frustrada.

- Pero... estás bien ahora. - sonrió tomando su mano - ¿Por qué no lo intentas? No pierdes nada por hacerlo. - Rachel agachó la cabeza y Quinn tomó su barbilla para mirarla con calidez, con seguridad, con amor. Sobretodo esto último. - Perdona que insista pero tienes una voz increíble, es una pena que prives al mundo de algo tan maravilloso.

- Tengo veintiséis años, Quinn. - rió sin gracia - ¿Sabes a qué edad empiezan algunos en Broadway? A los siete. Y ya son mayores. Mi momento pasó. - negó con la cabeza - Estuve a _un paso_ de conseguirlo, de disfrutarlo, de sentirlo, de vivirlo. Pero nunca llegó a suceder y, desgraciadamente, tampoco se puede vivir de recuerdos. Tuve mi oportunidad, ésta se esfumó y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado.

- Bueno, de acuerdo, nada de Broadway. - resolvió intentando quitar tensión al momento - Pero puedes cantar de todas formas. En bares, en clubes, en teatros de otras ciudades... ¡Donde sea! - alzó los brazos, completamente convencida - ¿Qué más da? Es tu pasión, y tienes talento de sobra para ir a por ello.

Tanto había llenado de ilusión el corazón de Quinn que ahora para ella nada era imposible.

Suele pasar cuando estás enamorado, te sientes invencible, en la cima del mundo, volando más alto que cualquiera y sonriendo al ver como otros siguen con sus pies en la Tierra. Había creado sin realmente saberlo a una soñadora que antes no sé si era como tal, pero Rachel sabía mejor que nadie que los sueños no siempre son el motor que mueve nuestro cuerpo.

- Ya no lo disfruto tanto como antes... - volvió su vista de nuevo al fuego - ¿Serías abogada de oficio simplemente porque un juicio arruinó el brillante futuro que te esperaba? ¿Tendrías la fuerza suficiente para vivir con algo tan... tan pobre comparado con todo lo que realmente merecías? - inspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza - No menosprecio ningún trabajo, simplemente que algunos solo sabemos ser estrellas.

Quinn se levantó de su lugar en aquel tronco y se puso de cuclillas frente a Rachel, poniendo sus manos en las rodillas de ésta e intentando llenarla de lo único que sabía darle, _esperanza_.

- Por eso mismo no puedes darte por vencida. Eres una estrella, eres mucho más de lo que muestras, eres... ¡eres un diamante en bruto! - la otra chica soltó una carcajada, pero Quinn alzó la barbilla con serenidad - No, no te rías, lo digo en serio. Cuando cantas yo... yo me transporto, vuelo, floto, como quieras llamarlo. Tienes un don Rachel, tienes el don de hacerme olvidar de todo. Y estoy segura de que no soy a la única que le pasa cuando te escucha.

- Créeme Quinn, a veces no se puede dar marcha atrás. - vagó por sus ojos y acarició con delicadeza su mejilla - ¿Tienes un papel?

- ¿Te vale el envoltorio de un sándwich? - alzó las cejas con una divertida sonrisa.

- Mi lista está escrita en el papel de pedidos de una cafetería, no hay problema. - soltó una carcajada.

- Bien, me gusta que ambas pensemos en la naturaleza y el cuidado de los árboles. - sonrió buscando en la maleta lo pedido para luego tenderle el papel blanco.

Rachel rompió el envoltorio en dos y le dio la mitad a Quinn - En mi bolso debe de haber un bolígrafo, a Donna le gusta jugar con ellos.

Quinn negó con la cabeza sonriendo débilmente y fue al bolso de Donna, donde ahora estaba dormida plácidamente acurrucada en sí misma. En otro momento meter la mano ahí habría sido impensable pero tenían un trato y, además, estaba roncando, dudaba de que pudiese percatarse de su presencia.

Una vez hallado el bolígrafo se lo tendió a Rachel y ésta negó con la cabeza sutilmente. - Primero tú.

- ¿Yo qué?

- Escribe tu deseo... - le incitó alzando la barbilla - Venga Quinn, no te hagas de rogar.

Sonrió de medio lado y pensó por un instante. A decir verdad, solo fueron pocos segundos. Ver a Rachel a su lado le hacía entender de inmediato que su deseo solo podía ser uno.

_"Que cada sueño de Rachel Berry se haga realidad."_

Escribió con una caligrafía perfecta para luego plegarlo y sonreír satisfecha ante lo hecho.

- Listo. – tendió su mano hasta la fogata y dejó que el papel se consumiese.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pediste o no se cumplirá si me lo dices?

- Frannie nunca comentó nada respecto a esa maldición. – elevó los hombros – Pedí que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad. - Inmediatamente los ojos de Rachel se centraron en esa media sonrisa tímida de Quinn, quien sin más le extendió el bolígrafo - Ahora es tu turno. – indicó, expectante.

Rachel jugó con él entre sus manos, mientras analizaba aquel papel en blanco sobre sus rodillas. Humedeció los labios lentamente y escribió lo único en lo que podía pensar desde hacía ocho días.

_"Creer en el amor."_

Infundiéndose de coraje y esperanza, lo arrojó al fuego y pudo ver de reojo como Quinn aguardaba a la espera de conocer el deseo pedido.

- Creer en el amor. – comentó sin mirarla - Ese ha sido mi deseo.

Y Quinn se mantuvo en silencio. En shock por la sorpresa, asombrada por esa reacción inesperada. Rachel de inmediato quitó su vista de la fogata y ambos papeles consumiéndose juntos lentamente, para fijarse en las verdes pupilas a su lado.

- Porque realmente te mereces a alguien que lo haga. – sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Marcel Proust, un escritor francés, dijo una vez:_ "A cierta edad, un poco por amor propio, otro poco por picardía, las cosas que más deseamos son las que fingimos no desear."_

Eso exactamente era lo que le pasaba a Rachel, aquello de lo que siempre había renegado era a lo que más se aferraba. Al amor, a sentirse plena, a creer en algo insólito para lo que siempre había utilizado la palabra _nunca. _Quería creer, quería poder ofrecerle algo, o al menos algo más que una sonrisa idiota e ideas delirantes y sin sentido. Quería ser mejor persona para ella, quería ser todo aquello para lo que jamás se había sentido suficiente.

La nariz de Quinn rozó la piel de Rachel, junto a sus labios vagando tímidamente por esa suave y reconfortante mejilla. Ésta entrecerró los ojos y, aún permaneciendo de lado, dejó que su mano fuese la encargada de devolver ese delicado mimo.

Con cuidado, como si Quinn fuese de cristal, la acarició.

En silencio se envolvieron en un momento único, donde solo podían compartir lo que sus almas sentían. Sentimiento armónico como el latir de sus corazones. Sentimiento entremezclado en sus respiraciones pausadas y prácticamente imperceptibles, como si temiesen que con ellas fueran capaces de corromper la paz que las rodeaba.

Ellas siendo ellas; sin miedos, sin ataduras, sin listas, sin fechas. Sin día veintinueve por llegar. Solo _ellas_.

Bueno y Donna, pero ésta seguía roncando ajena a todo dentro de su pequeño refugio.

- Tengo algo para ti. - dijo Quinn de la nada, levantándose rápidamente y cogiendo la guitarra apoyada en una de las paredes del fuerte. Con la cabeza le indicó que se acercase - ¿Qué sería una fogata sin una canción?

Rachel se puso de pie y caminó hasta la manta dentro de aquel improvisado castillo para luego soltar una carcajada - No sé tocar la guitarra. Ni tampoco voy a cantar. - frunció el ceño - El frío no le sienta bien a mis cuerdas vocales...

- No, yo seré quien cante. Es mi regalo... - respondió sentándose y acariciando las cuerdas de la guitarra. Rachel la miró sorprendida y Quinn sonrió con picardía - No solo tú escondes secretos pequeña Berry.

Dicho esto, sin más, comenzó a tocar. Con fuerza, con confianza, con soltura, mostrándose de una manera en la que Rachel jamás la había visto. Diferente, cambiada, feliz. Auténtica.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see._

_Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach._

_You know that I could use somebody... _

La luz del fogón daba contra su rostro haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillasen como nunca. Sus gestos al entonar aquella canción y la forma en la que le sonreía cuando a veces alzaba la vista de la guitarra, hacían que Rachel perdiese completamente el aliento. Se dejó envolver por el momento, no tuvo elección alguna.

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak._

_Countless lovers, undercover of the streets._

_You know that I could use somebody..._

_You know that I could use somebody... __Someone like you. _

Podía no ser la mejor voz que hubiese escuchado en toda su vida, pero sí era la primera vez que alguien le había regalado una canción. Con sentimiento, con dedicación, con devoción. No se trataba de alguien dedicando un simple tema, ahora lo entendía… era _su_ alguien cantándole _su_ canción.

Y, sin duda, aquel instante pasó a formar parte de su top cinco de mejores momentos. Quedando así apilado con el resto de los que había pasado, todos junto a ella.

_Off in the night, while you live it up._

_I'm off to sleep waging wars to shape the poet and the beat._

_I hope it's going to make you notice..._

_I hope it's going to make you notice... __Someone like me..._

Rachel no pudo seguir conteniéndose, después de esa declaración llena de intenciones, apartó la guitarra a un lado y se lanzó a los labios de Quinn. Besándola también con sentimiento, dedicación y devoción. El frío golpeaba con fuerza aquel lugar situado en medio de la nada, pero para ellas solo existían los labios de la otra, las caricias sobre la ropa, sus respiraciones acompasadas al lado de un fuego que ahora contenía todo cuanto deseaban.

Nunca habían amado de esa forma, en realidad nunca habían amado, y ese nuevo sentimiento ahora era su abrigo en ese pequeño lugar que solo unos pocos privilegiados habían tenido el placer de poder contemplar.

Poco a poco los besos fueron tornándose cada vez más fogosos, mientras que lentamente Rachel echó hacia atrás a Quinn apoyando su espalda en aquella manta que había sido colocada como improvisado colchón para poder pasar la noche.

Se miraron en silencio, vagando por los ojos de la otra, mientras con caricias se decían demasiadas cosas que no podían reconocerse con palabras. Rachel se puso encima de Quinn y ésta desabotonó lentamente aquel abrigo de colores que ya era más que familiar.

Acarició con delicadeza la espalda de Rachel por dentro de su adorable jersey de lunares al mismo tiempo que la llenaba de dulces besos por el cuello, perdiéndose en ese aroma de ensueño que tanto adoraba y que la embriagaba de forma inexplicable.

Quinn giró sobre la manta para quedar encima de ella, continuando con esa sesión de besos cálidos y delicados. Contorneando la clavícula de Rachel, quien tendió el rostro hacia atrás por el puro placer, dejó escapar algunas mordidas pasionales completamente desconocidas para ella.

Rachel nunca se había sentido tan viva, quizás por eso comenzaba a nublársele la vista.

Sus manos se adueñaron del abrigo de Quinn, quitándolo de inmediato y contemplando aquel largo sweater gris. Lo subió lentamente y acarició su abdomen, sintiendo con la yema de los dedos su suave y perfecta piel. Fue inevitable que un suspiro escapase de sus labios, jamás había estado tan excitada.

Quinn levantó lentamente el chaleco de Rachel, continuando su descenso por el pecho, solo cubierto por la ropa interior. Plagándolo de amor camuflado con besos dulces y caricias sentidas.

- ¿Rach? – susurró, alzando la vista y mirándola fijamente - ¿Qué te pasa? Estás... Estás temblando mi vida.

- Yo... yo solo tengo algo de frío. – explicó tiritando - No... no me encuentro muy bien.

Frunció el ceño. - Vamos, volvamos a casa. – se reincorporó de inmediato, con intenciones de levantar todo lo que habían montado.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – gritó, sujetando su mano - Tengo que quedarme toda la noche, sino no podré borrarlo de mi lista.

- ¡Pero tienes frío! – exclamó, abriendo completamente los ojos - Y estás algo pálida... ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Rachel rió y generó la presión necesaria para que Quinn volviese a acostarse sobre ella. - Estoy perfecta, como para no estarlo… Solo necesito que alguien me arrope. – sonrió de medio lado – Por favor…

¿Cómo podía resistirse a ello? ¿_A ella_?

Le devolvió la sonrisa y obedeció. Puso de nuevo su jersey en ese menudo cuerpo, la cubrió con su abrigo de colores y luego echó sobre ellas una manta mientras la abrazó por la espalda. Rachel se hizo un lugar en aquel perfecto nido de amor y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn, quien la cobijó dispuesta a cuidarla por el resto de la noche.

O, al menos, el tiempo que tardaron en quedarse plácidamente dormidas.

La luz de la mañana comenzó a entrar por aquella pequeña casa improvisada sin pared delantera, los restos del fogón cada vez eran menos vivos quedando solo unas pocas y minúsculas llamas.

Quinn abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo aquel cuerpo extraño a su lado, sonriendo para sí misma al recordar todo lo que habían pasado aquella noche y lo que casi estuvo a punto de suceder. Un nuevo amanecer que marcaba un nuevo día, un día más que tachar en el calendario de aquel diciembre para dos.

- Buenos días princesa. - besó su frente con dulzura y se reincorporó para ver el rostro de la persona capaz de hacerla sonreír a cada segundo - ¿Cómo has dor...

Pero no terminó su frase, rápidamente observó a Rachel y a su cuerpo completamente inmóvil en la misma posición en la cual se había dormido.

No era necesario ser médico para darse cuenta, algo no iba bien. Quinn buscó con dificultad su mochila para hacerse con el teléfono móvil sin dejar de observarla. No se movía, estaba completamente helada y no... no puedo continuar con la frase, lo siento.

- 911, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – se oyó desde el otro lado.

- Es... Yo... - titubeó apretando el cuerpo de Rachel contra ella y dejando que una lágrima muda rodase por su mejilla - Necesito una ambulancia, es una emergencia. Creo que... creo que no respira.

3. Hacer una fogata. **Hecho.**

23. Dormir toda la noche en una playa. (Un lago) **Hecho.**

Aunque esto, ahora mismo, no creo que ni a ellas ni a vosotros os importe demasiado.

* * *

Miercoles 26/12

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	14. Remember me

Catorce

_Viernes, 24 de Diciembre_

* * *

- ¿Qué tenemos? - preguntó el médico de urgencias, una vez pasada la puerta de aquel hospital de Main Street.

- Mujer blanca. Veintiséis años. Lleva seminconsciente desde hace al menos quince minutos. - respondió uno de los camilleros que la había atendido en la ambulancia - Espira a un ritmo de menos de seis respiraciones por minuto y tiene un claro cuadro de hipotermia. Le hemos practicado la reanimación cardiopulmonar pero no responde.

El médico asintió con la cabeza rápidamente - ¡Ponedla en el box número dos! - señaló hacia la sala a su derecha.

Los camilleros la llevaron rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado. Quinn, por su parte, los siguió con desesperación sujetando a Donna entre sus manos.

Una tarde de verano, cuando tenía seis años, estaba jugando en el jardín de mi casa con mi mejor amigo, Joe. No se nos ocurrió una mejor idea para pasar el rato que montarnos sobre un carro improvisado e inestable. Él delante, yo detrás. La mala suerte quiso que, al levantarse, me cayese hacia atrás chocando contra el verde césped.

Fue un golpe seco. Certero. Directo en la mitad de mi espalda. No sabría como explicaros lo que sentí en ese momento. No podía respirar, no podía hablar, no podía reaccionar… No podía recuperarme de un simple golpe.

Como pude fui hasta el salón, donde mi madre estaba leyendo tranquilamente y con gestos pude hacerle entender lo que me ocurría. Rápidamente me asistió, intentó serenarme y yo os juro que por un momento sentí que me moría.

¿A qué viene todo esto? A intentar explicaros lo que sentía Quinn Fabray en ese mismo instante.

Al igual que yo aquella tarde de verano, estaba en shock, paralizada. No pensaba, no hablaba, solo respiraba y porque así lo dictaminaban sus pulmones. No sabía nada, no escuchaba a nadie. Ni siquiera podía tener la absoluta certeza de que Rachel estuviese aún con vida.

Solo actuaba por inercia. Como un robot se dirigía a donde los camilleros iban e imitaba lo que ellos hacían. Estaba ahí, solo en cuerpo presente, con esa misma presión en el pecho que tuve yo aquel día.

_Idéntica_.

- Señorita, lo lamento mucho pero no puede entrar. Es una zona apta solo para el personal del hospital. – la detuvo una de las enfermeras al llegar a la puerta del box dos.

Quinn la miró en silencio, saliendo finalmente de aquel estado en piloto automático. - Cómo… ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le están haciendo?

- Por favor, le pido que coopere. – repitió indicándole la salida – No puede entrar en la sala, tampoco puede estar dentro de un hospital con un animal en brazos. Son las normas.

Desvió su mirada hacia Donna, quien parecía estar igual de afligida que ella, y nuevamente se focalizó en la enfermera. - Por favor… Deme una respuesta. – susurró de forma casi inaudible - ¿Está consciente? ¿Respira?

- No puedo darle esa información, señorita. Solo puedo decirle que los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos son vitales, le pido _por favor_ que sea paciente. – indicó, una vez más, señalando hacia la gran puerta de salida - Le avisaremos cuando sepamos algo.

Quinn la observó fijamente por un segundo.

¿Acaso esa mujer no entendía todo por lo que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso no podía ver que estaba rota? ¿Acaso no podía apiadarse de ella y simplemente dejarla entrar para hacerle saber que seguía ahí? Por supuesto que no, esa estúpida enfermera no entendía una soberana mierda de nada; pero descargar su ira contra ella tampoco le servía de mucho. Por ello simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Al fin y al cabo, nada útil podía hacer allí.

Rachel ahora estaba simplemente a la espera de tener una nueva oportunidad de seguir adelante. O al menos aquello fue lo último que pudo ver por la pequeña ventana de ese box donde decenas de manos la rodeaban intentando hacerla entrar en calor y reanimarla.

El sonido de esa puerta corrediza cerrándose tras ella fue lo único que pudo escuchar. Ni siquiera era consciente del frío matutino golpeando su rostro. No era consciente de nada, parecía un zombie en estado vegetativo.

Caminó solo unos pocos pasos hasta dejarse caer en un banco cercano a la entrada. Desolada, rota, angustiada. Completamente deshecha.

_Sola._

Al sentarse comprobó por primera vez como su respiración estaba acelerada a un ritmo vertiginoso, el humo a causa del aire caliente proveniente de sus pulmones salía a borbotones de su garganta como única muestra física de ello. Estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico, y su propia incapacidad para serenarse aumentaba su nerviosismo con el paso de los segundos.

Donna la miraba con esos ojos intensos que hasta hacia unos días solo la sacaban de sus casillas, pero que en aquel momento la convirtieron en su única compañera de sufrimiento.

La abrazó. Sí, la abrazó. Quinn abrazó a ese hurón que creía detestar con toda su alma y lloró sobre ella. Sobre el pelo suave y sedoso de su diminuto cuerpo. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, lloró canalizando todo ese dolor escondido en cada recóndito lugar de sí misma.

Pudo escuchar un pequeño quejido saliendo de la garganta de aquel pequeño y compasivo animal. Aquello solo la hizo sentirse aún más devastada.

- Yo también la echo de menos Donna... - susurró entre sollozos - Yo también.

Un jueves dieciséis de diciembre, un día como otro cualquiera, fue a una cafetería que no había pisado nunca por el simple hecho de que necesitaba una dosis extra de cafeína. Y allí, de repente, apareció ella. Con su elocuencia, sus locuras, su energía y, sobre todo, con sus ganas de vivir.

Desde ese momento Quinn supo, por más que no quisiera reconocerlo inmediatamente, que a su mundo aparentemente perfecto le faltaba algo. Le faltaba vida. Vida que Rachel supo darle con ese maravilloso brillo en su sonrisa. Brillo que aprendió a amar y por el cual quedó completa y perdidamente enamorada. Pudo rendirse, pudo seguir con su vida como si tal cosa, pero no quiso hacerlo. Decidió luchar por conquistarla, como si se tratase de un premio obtener sus caricias y la dulzura de sus labios.

Quinn siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona de corazón duro, inexpresiva. Incapaz de transmitir, de disfrutar, de amar. Hasta que llegó ella. Y con su llegada arrasó con todo, convirtiéndola en una mujer completamente nueva. Convirtiéndola así en una _creyente_.

Una creyente del amor, una creyente de la vida.

Pero ahora ahí estaba, _sola_. Sin un rumbo, sin dirección. A un paso quizás de perder a su pequeña princesa. Y, lo peor de todo, aquello solo había sido por _su_ culpa.

Cogió con torpeza el móvil y el temblor en sus manos hizo que marcase unas cinco veces antes de acertar al número indicado. Necesitaba hablar con la única persona que podía darle algo de claridad en un momento como ese.

**B **– _Buenos días, usted está hablando con el teléfono de Santana López. Ella en este momento se encuentra ocupada pero, como su secretaria, puedo tomarle el recado._

**Q **– _Brittany... - _habló con voz ronca y carraspeó_ – Britt… Soy yo, Quinn._

**B **- _¡Quinn!_ – gritó efusiva - _¡No sabes cuánto te echamos de menos!_

**Q **– _Yo también, Britt._ - susurró – _¿Dónde está Santana?_

**B **– _Está con el repartidor, ha traído un paquete._ - bajó el tono de voz – _Creo que es mi regalo de Papa Noel. No me ha dicho nada pero… _- guardó silencio, generando suspense – _Creo que me regalará ese león africano que le pedí el otro día. Por cierto, ¿como está Rachel?_

**Q **– Tragó saliva con fuerza y apartó el teléfono para evitar que la oyese llorar –_ ¿Puedo hablar con ella? Es urgen..._ - fue interrumpida.

**B **- _¡Ahí está! Y por su ceño fruncido creo que me ha escuchado hablar sobre el regalo._ – explicó aceleradamente - _¡Te quiero Q! Saluda a Rach de mi parte, y dile que también la quiero._

**Q** – Cerró los ojos e intentó serenarse – _Se lo diré. Seguro que ella también te quie… _- atinó a decir antes de una nueva interrupción.

**S**– _¡Quiero desmentir públicamente que vaya a regalarle un león africano!_ – gritó para luego tranquilizarse – _Que raro que me llames a éstas horas. Pensaba que estarías disfrutando de un desayuno romántico junto al lago con tu amad…_ - guardó silencio de repente - _¿Quinn? ¿Estás llorando?_

**Q** – _Es… Es Rachel…_ - sollozó sin poder seguir controlándose tras decir su nombre –_ Estoy… Estoy en el hospital._

**S** - _¿Qué?_ – exclamó de forma alarmante - _¿Cómo que estás en el hospital? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Habéis tenido un accidente? _– solo oyó como respuesta un llanto débil desde el otro lado - _Cálmate porque no puedo entenderte._

**Q **– _Yo estoy bien. Es... Es ella, está en urgencias..._

**S **- _¿En urgencias? ¿Qué ha pasado, Quinn?_

**Q** - _¡No lo sé!_ – estalló en un nuevo llanto desesperado – _No sé que demonios ha pasado. Nos dormimos juntas en el lago y… y cuando desperté, ella no tenía pulso._

**S **- _¿No tenía pulso?_ – apreció un quejido en forma de afirmación - _¿Está…_ - se calló de inmediato.

**Q** - _¿Qué? ¡No!_ – gritó - _¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo siquiera! Estará bien… Saldrá adelante._ – intentó auto convencerse – _Lo hará, ella es una luchadora._

**S **– _Quinn…_ - no obtuvo respuesta – _Quinn, escúchame. No quiero parecer insensible pero si no tenía pul… - _fue interrumpida.

**Q **- _¡Te he dicho que no!_ – exclamó de nuevo con voz quebrada - _Se recuperará. Lo conseguirá._

**S **– _Dime exactamente en qué hospital estás. Vamos para allá_. – apartó apenas el teléfono - _¡Britt! Toma nota._ – volvió su atención a Quinn – _Tardaremos, pero salimos inmediatamente._

**Q** – _No es necesario, San. Hoy es Nochebuena, siempre cenáis con tus padres. Solo… Solo te llamaba porque necesitaba hablar con alguien que pudiese responderme._ – miró al animal en sus rodillas – _Donna es muy buena, pero solo puede escucharme._

**S **- _¿Donna? ¿No estás dentro del hospital?_

**Q **– _No… Me pidieron que saliese porque no podía tener un animal conmigo._ – suspiró – _De todas formas, necesitaba un poco de aire._

**S **- _¿En serio Quinn? ¿Que más da ese manojo de pelos y pulgas ahora?_ – rió irónicamente - _¡Ve con ella!_

**Q **- _¡No puedo hacerlo!_ – volvió a romper en llanto - _¡No puedo verla así! Simplemente… No puedo. Y aunque quisiera tampoco me dejan hacerlo. Y no abandonaré a Donna. - _negó con la cabeza febrilmente_ - ¡Es su vida!_

**S **- _¡Ni siquiera sabes si está viva!_ - un nuevo llanto estalló - _Dios... Lo siento Quinn, pero tienes que pensar con claridad._ – inspiró profundamente – _Debes entrar ahora mismo. ¡Ya!_

**Q **– _No puedo dejar a Donna. No lo haré._

**S **– _¿Tienes abrigo?_

**Q -** _¿Qué? _- frunció el ceño.

**S** – _Necesito saber si tienes el abrigo puesto._

**Q **– _Sí, lo tengo. ¿Qué más da? Que importa ahora si me resfri... - _fue interrumpida.

**S **– _¡No es por eso! - _exclamó con frustración_ - Dice Britt que la escondas dentro de él, a la altura de tu pecho. Así pasará inadvertida._ – esperó una confirmación que jamás llegó – _Q… Estamos contigo, tienes que entrar. Hazlo por ella._

Miró a Donna guardando silencio, haciéndose con una entereza que no sabía que aún existía en sí misma y, alzando la cabeza, asintió.

**Q **– _Lo haré…_ - se puso de pie - _Os llamo en cuanto sepa algo._

**S **– _Espero tu llamada._ – hizo un breve silencio– _Quinn…_

**Q** - _¿Qué?_

**S **– _Se fuerte. Pase lo que pase._

**Q **– _Lo seré… Gracias._

**S **– _No te olvides de llamarnos. Te queremos._

Y aquel recordatorio junto a esa sorprendente muestra de afecto, fue lo último que escuchó por su parte.

Inspiró profundamente y, una vez más, miró a Donna ahora de nuevo bajo su brazo. Observándola con tristeza, sabiendo quizás lo que estaba pasando con su amada dueña. Tal vez Rachel tenía razón después de todo, quizás aquel pequeño hurón sí que entendía el idioma humano.

– Necesito ponerte en mi pecho… Sé que no es lo mejor para ninguna de las dos pero sí lo es para Rachel. – humedeció los labios – Somos un equipo y, si queremos verla, necesitamos estar juntas en esto.

Podría decir que Donna asintió con la cabeza, quizás esto solo es fruto de mi imaginación desbocada. Solo puedo afirmar con certeza que lentamente Quinn metió al animal dentro de su abrigo y éste se abrazó con sus pequeñas patitas a su pecho.

Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia el cartel del blanco e impoluto hospital frente a ella. Sabiendo que debía dar solo varios pasos si quería volver a verla.

Tanto había cambiado Quinn Fabray en tan solo nueve días, tanto había cambiado su vida tras la presencia de Rachel. Ella, que todo lo esquematizaba con precisión en su cabeza, había aprendido a simplemente vivir el momento. Sin miedos, sin preocupaciones.

Le debía demasiado, la _amaba_ demasiado, no se quedaría fuera del hospital donde ella aún seguía luchando con uñas y dientes por seguir adelante. No terminaría sola aquel viaje, todo saldría bien y las dos juntas pasarían una maravillosa Nochebuena junto con su familia y aquel estúpido pavo de tofu sintético.

Algunas personas creen que aguantando y aguantando solos ante la tempestad se demuestra ser más fuerte, yo sin embargo creo que se necesita muchísima más fuerza para aceptar que necesitas a alguien y, simplemente, dejarte llevar.

¿Quién dice que el más fuerte es el que menos llora? ¿Quién puede afirmar que quien más sufrimiento muestra es el más débil?

Quinn Fabray había llorado como una niña pequeña hacía tan solo diez minutos, sin embargo ella es una de las personas más fuertes que jamás he conocido. Y, por ello, entró de nuevo en aquel hospital y se puso frente a la misma enfermera que antes la había tratado como si fuese un objeto más de ese maldito edificio.

La miró, con esos ojos verdes que eran capaces de enmudecer incluso al ser más hablador del planeta, y alzó la barbilla con firmeza. Como si estuviese en un estrado ante el juez.

- Quiero saber como está.

- ¿Otra vez usted? - arrugó la frente - Ya le he dicho que no puedo dec...

No la dejó terminar. - Mire señorita soy abogada, conozco de sobra mis derechos. Es su deber como empleada de este hospital informarme del estado del paciente al que acabo de ingresar. - afirmó con voz grave y solemne, señalándola con el dedo - No creo que quiera que hable con el director que, casualmente, es cliente mío y gran amigo.

Esto último era mentira, pero aquel truco siempre funcionaba. Ya lo había hecho con Rachel en la residencia, y sin duda lo conseguiría con aquella imbécil soberbia.

- Su estado sigue siendo grave. - respondió tras un suspiro frustrado - Han conseguido reanimarla pero las constantes vitales aún son débiles, la han ingresado en la UCI y están tratando de que su temperatura corporal vuelva al estado normal.

- Pero sigue viva... - musitó.

- Sí, está viva. - la tomó del brazo y la guió hasta la sala de espera - Pero no puede entrar a verla y tiene que esperar hasta que el doctor le dé el parte médico. Incluso su amigo el director, quien por cierto es_ directora_, me dará la razón en esto.

Asintió lentamente, sabiendo que la había pillado en su pequeña mentira, y la enfermera volvió de nuevo a su lugar negando con la cabeza. Los abogados y sus leyes, siempre intentando imponer su voluntad; pensó sin poder contener una leve sonrisa.

El tiempo es algo curioso, siempre se mueve a su propia voluntad. Cuando queremos que un instante sea para siempre solo parece durar dos simples segundos y, cuando queremos que avance de la forma más rápida posible, las agujas parecen moverse a un microsegundo por hora.

Quinn no sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo llevaba sentada en aquel sillón raído de tela amarillenta y opaca, pero sin duda los minutos parecían no querer correr aquel viernes por la mañana. Debían de haber pasado varias horas, incluso le había dado tiempo de ir a por dos cafés y comprar un peluche en la tienda de regalos para cuando finalmente la dejasen visitarla.

Si es que lo hacían.

Caras ya conocidas tras tan larga espera pasaban por delante recibiendo por fin las noticias de sus familiares, ella por el contrario aún no sabía absolutamente nada.

El leve sonido de la radio era su único acompañante en aquella tortura, además de Donna quien ahora dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho después de haber estado inquieta por al menos media hora. O eso creía, no usaba reloj desde que Rachel le había prohibido llevar la cuenta del tiempo que pasaban juntas.

"_What if I told you who I really was? What if I let you in on my charade?"_

Rachel... Solo con pensar en ella un nudo se formaba de inmediato en su pecho. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Cómo seguiría? ¿Lo habría conseguido? ¿Sus ganas de aferrarse a la vida serían más fuertes que cualquier hipotermia? Todas esas preguntas, y muchas más, se canalizaban en el vaso de plástico entre sus dedos. Apretarlo no le daría ninguna respuesta, pero sí algo de tranquilidad entre tanta tensión.

"_What if I told you what was really going on? No more masks and no more parts to play"_

Que imbécil había sido, ¿por qué demonios no había impuesto su voluntad en la idea de irse a casa? No se encontraba bien, estaba pálida, tenía frío; pero decidió quedarse, y con ello solo logró que ahora estuviesen en el hospital en vez de en la cálida y confortable cabaña de sus padres.

"_There's so much I want to say, but I'm so scared to give away every little secret that I hide behind"_

Cuantas cosas le quedaban por decirle, cuantas cosas tenía por contarle, cuantas cosas les quedaban por vivir.

Sabía que debía despedirse de ella el veintinueve, que ese había sido el trato desde un principio, pero en su corazón se aferraba a la esperanza de hacerla cambiar de idea. Era Quinn Fabray, quería enamorarla, y lo conseguiría.

Si la dejaban hacerlo.

"_Would you see me differently? And would that be such a bad thing"_

Jamás había deseado nada tanto como estar para siempre al lado de aquella mujer. Nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños, había pensado poder sentir de una manera tan intensa, de esa forma desgarradora que se colaba en cada músculo de su cuerpo haciendo que le doliesen incluso partes de sí misma que antes creía inexistentes.

¿Pero como no amarla? Era maravillosa, era vivaz, era brillante, era todo cuanto hubiese podido desear y mucho más. Despreocupada, amable, feliz, sonriente. Compañera, amante, amiga. Empezaba a creer que había estado sola toda su vida esperando, sin saberlo, simplemente para conocerla.

"_I wonder what it would be like…"_

El destino, la casualidad o la simple mala suerte habían llevado a que, quizás, la encontrase en el momento más inoportuno.

"_..If I told you"_

- ¿Familiares de Rachel Berry? - anunció el médico apareciendo por fin en la sala de espera.

Quinn se levantó rápidamente al escuchar ese conocido nombre. - Yo. Bueno no soy familiar suya pero... - titubeó con nerviosismo - soy su novia y la persona que la ingresó. ¿Cómo está? Está bien, ¿verdad?

- La señorita Berry llegó con el ritmo respiratorio muy lento fruto de una hipotermia, por eso no podía encontrarle el pulso. - respondió aquel hombre alto y canoso, de unos sesenta años - Por suerte reaccionó a tiempo y hemos podido actuar de inmediato. Ahora está descansando, débil y aún algo aturdida, pero estable. Después de 48 horas podrá volver a casa y todo esto quedará en el recuerdo como un simple susto.

Quinn suspiró, finalmente relajada, sonriendo inconscientemente a sabiendas de que todo no había sido más que, como había dicho el doctor, un simple susto.

Un simple susto que casi le cuesta la cordura, pero un susto al fin y al cabo.

- Aunque aún no entiendo a quién demonios se le ocurrió la idea de pasar una noche a la intemperie en esta época del año. - agregó el doctor Clark, o eso decía el pequeño cartelito en su bata - Diciembre no es un buen mes para hacer camping, y mucho menos en su estado. Es muy irresponsable.

- Espere, espere. - intentó asimilar este último comentario - ¿En su estado? ¿A qué se refiere con _"en su estado"_?

- A su enfermedad.

- ¿Enfermedad? - frunció el ceño - ¿De qué enfermedad me está hablando?

El doctor Clark la miró fijamente, un tanto aturdido. - Creía que era su novia... ¿Me ha mentido?

- ¡No! - exclamó rápidamente - Lo soy, pero ella... ella no me ha hablado de ninguna enfermedad. Bueno sí, pero no sabía que siguiese enferma, creía que... - divagó para luego negar con la cabeza y alzar la vista hacia él - _Por favor_, dígame lo que le pasa.

Aquel hombre la alejó de la sala de espera y apoyó la mano en su espalda guiándola hasta un lugar menos concurrido. Quinn seguía sin entender nada mientras, con la mano sobre su pecho, sostenía a Donna quien había decidido despertarse de aquella siesta matutina.

- Hace cuatro años a la señorita Berry se le diagnosticó un pequeño soplo en el corazón. - le dijo al llegar a un solitario pasillo - Viendo que su estado no mejoraba tras el tratamiento continuaron haciéndole pruebas y, finalmente, le diagnosticaron una estenosis aórtica asintomática. - humedeció los labios - Suele darse en pacientes de más de cincuenta años, su caso es el primero que veo en mi larga carrera.

- ¿Y qué es eso exactamente? - lo miró confusa.

- Cuando la sangre sale del corazón, fluye a través de la válvula aórtica hacia la aorta. - le explicó, intentando hacerse entender con gestos - En la estenosis aórtica, esta válvula no se abre completamente, por lo tanto disminuye el flujo de sangre al corazón.

- ¿Y es... es grave? - musitó apretando ese peluche en su mano izquierda.

- En su caso lo es. - asintió solemnemente - Tras tres años de tratamiento, controles y de visitar a decenas de especialistas decidieron que la única vía posible era la operación. Yo no soy su cardiólogo, pero he hablado con él cuando la ingresaron para consultar su historial y esa operación la tienen programada para finales de este mes.

- Para el día veintinueve... - susurró, casi en un hilo de voz, como si cada pieza comenzase a encajar de forma perfecta.

- Sí, en efecto.

Cientos de absolutas certezas llegaron a la mente de Quinn en aquel instante, decenas de señales en las que ella estaba demasiado ciega como para poder verlas.

No había sido un simple susto, era una auténtica _putada_.

- El doctor Schuester me ha comentado que la operación debía ser inmediata pero que ella le pidió una prórroga de catorce días. - continuó - No me pregunte el porqué, tampoco entiendo porque su cardiólogo acepto. Sin duda yo no lo habría hecho.

- ¿Y... - humedeció los labios intentando no perder la compostura - lo que ha pasado puede afectarle en su enfermedad?

- Rachel es una chica fuerte. Se ha recuperado de forma prácticamente milagrosa y ahora mismo está como si tal cosa. - sonrió levemente - Pero le aconsejo que, ya que ella al parecer no está muy concienciada con su enfermedad, usted, como su pareja, le deje claro que no puede estar de aquí para allá a cinco días de una operación. - negó con la cabeza - Y mucho menos viajar sin pedirle permiso a su médico.

Quinn siguió sumida en sus pensamientos, con Donna golpeando su pecho posiblemente para llamar su atención, sin poder borrar de la mente su imagen inmóvil y casi sin vida de esa mañana. Sabiendo que aquello, esa semana y esa lista, su intento incansable por vivir cada minuto y su lucha constante por alejarla, no había sido más que fruto de algo que se escapaba por completo de su conocimiento.

Y sobre todo, de sus manos.

- Perdone que le pregunte de nuevo pero... - titubeó, alzando la vista de aquel punto fijo en el suelo - Esa operación, ¿es complicada?

- Su válvula aórtica está muy dañada, por lo tanto tendrán que remplazarla. - respondió intentando hacerle entender en qué consistía - La indicación quirúrgica es compleja cuando hay un compromiso miocárdico de sus características. En estos casos, es difícil evaluar la magnitud de la estenosis y tampoco es fácil anticipar la recuperación de la función ventricular post-operatoria. – tomó aire y presionó los labios - El cirujano deberá retirar la anterior y suturar una nueva en su lugar. Siento no poder darle mucha más información. - se encogió de hombros en un suspiro.

Creo que aquel médico se compadeció de Quinn. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su rostro de absoluta perplejidad y su desconcierto hubiese ablandado incluso al doctor Hannibal Lecter.

Quizás a él no, pero creo que me habéis entendido.

- Muchas gracias por su amabilidad. - agachó la mirada para luego señalar con la cabeza hacia el fondo del pasillo - Puedo... ¿Puedo entrar a verla?

- Sí. Acompáñame.

Por suerte para ella el doctor Clark era un hombre amable, era agradable saber que había algo de humanidad en aquel apestoso hospital donde incluso las maquinas de café la odiaban y le habían escupido al echar el jodido líquido en el vaso.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala donde ella se encontraba.

Él dio una pequeña palmada de ánimo en su hombro mientras Quinn tomaba el picaporte con manos temblorosas, aún sin haber procesado del todo esa importante información que, al parecer, Rachel se había olvidado de contarle.

- Doctor Clark. - le dijo, cuando este ya estaba camino para retirarse - Hay... hay alguna probabilidad de que ella... ya sabe... - no podía ni pensar en ese hecho, mucho menos decirlo en voz alta.

- Como toda operación tiene riesgos, mucho más al ser con anestesia general. - meció el rostro - Ha postergado mucho el momento. Su corazón está muy débil, aún no entiendo como ha tenido fuerzas suficientes para hacer este viaje desde Boston y sobrevivido a una hipotermia de esas características. - frunció los labios - No sé hasta que punto podría soportarlo. Siento ser tan crudo pero... es mi trabajo informarle.

Quinn asintió lentamente con la cabeza. - Gra... gracias.

- Le aconsejo que no sea muy dura con ella, necesita relajarse y _sobre todo _mucha tranquilidad. - concluyó, dejándola finalmente sola ante esa puerta tras la cual se encontraba la causante del peor día de toda su vida.

Inspiró profundamente, puso de nuevo su mano en el picaporte y, esta vez sí, lo giró. Con el corazón en el otro puño, mientras con todas sus fuerzas intentaba no ser presa del llanto.

Rachel, mientras tanto, estaba tendida en la cama haciendo barquitos con uno de los papeles que le había pedido a su enfermera para mantenerse ocupada. Sumida en unos pensamientos un tanto desesperanzadores, se preguntaba en qué momento había pasado de estar besando apasionadamente a Quinn para llegar a esa habitación de hospital.

No podía recordar nada, la última imagen que guardaba su memoria era de ella quedándose dormida acurrucada en su pecho. La siguiente era despertar ahí, rodeada de enfermeras y con el médico observándola perplejo, como si el hecho de que estuviese viva se tratase de un milagro.

Quizás lo había sido, quizás era más fuerte de lo que incluso ella pensaba.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la sobresaltó, aquel rostro de ensueño apareció en la habitación y ella realmente no supo con certeza si estaba despierta o había muerto tras esa maldita hipotermia.

Era hermosa, era un ángel.

- Hey... - sonrió débilmente reincorporándose. Miró a las manos de Quinn y frunció el ceño en la confusión - ¿Me has comprado un peluche? No era necesario.

- Es... es un caballo. - respondió con voz quebrada, mirando al peluche que ya ni recordaba - En tu lista creo que decías algo de... de tener uno. ¿No? - intentó serenarse.

Rachel asintió sonriendo de medio lado y giró la vista hacia la pared blanca impoluta, arrugando la frente y cruzándose de brazos.

- Te has enterado, ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué? - preguntó sentándose en el sillón a su lado.

- ¿De qué? – repitió girando la vista para mirarla fijamente - ¿Si no te has enterado por qué tienes esa cara?

Quinn abrió los ojos ampliamente y la observó perpleja. - ¿Por qué tengo esta cara? ¡Porque casi mueres por _mi _culpa! - se quebró de nuevo - ¡Por _eso_! Porque esta mañana desperté y estabas inconsciente en mis brazos. ¿Te parece poco? ¿No es motivo suficiente? - inspiró profundamente y acarició la tela beige del sillón, agachando la vista - Perdón, no quería gritarte. Ha sido... ha sido un día muy duro.

- ¿Por tu culpa? - entrecerró los ojos - ¿Que demonios tienes que ver aquí? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. - Quinn alzó la vista levemente y ella apartó la mirada para observar de nuevo a la pared - La única culpa que tienes es de haber entrado aquel maldito día en la cafetería.

Un silencio sepulcral las envolvió, silencio muy diferente a los acostumbrados, silencio incómodo lleno de palabras que tarde o temprano deberían ser dichas.

Tan solo nueve días separaban ese momento de la mañana en la que se habían conocido, pero para ellas ese ínfimo periodo de tiempo parecía una eternidad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuánto tiempo habían estado separadas esa semana y dos días?

Demasiado dolor podía respirarse en el ambiente, demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas para Quinn, demasiados pesares en el joven pero frágil corazón de Rachel.

- Me... me mentiste. - dijo en un hilo de voz - Dijiste que jamás me mentirías y sin embargo lo has hecho.

Rachel giró de nuevo la vista hacia ella y la miró con tristeza, sabiendo ya a ciencia cierta que sí, que lo sabía. Finalmente el temido momento había llegado.

- No te he mentido, Quinn... ¿Qué querías? - musitó - ¿Que te dijese que estoy enferma? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me mires con la misma cara de lástima con la que me miran todos? - elevó la voz y alzó los brazos - ¡Quiero sentirme viva, no que se compadezcan de mí!

- ¡Pero era algo importante, Rachel! - exclamó poniéndose en pie - Tú... ¡Dios! Hemos hecho cosas que _no_ deberías haber hecho. - la miró con dureza, echándose las manos a la cabeza - ¿Montar en globo? ¿Nadar con delfines? ¿Huir de una jodida gasolinera? ¿Qué quieres? ¿No llegar siquiera al veintinueve?

- ¿Puedes asegurarme que sobreviviré a ese día? - entrecerró los ojos - Porque te recuerdo que no pudiste hacerlo aquella noche al primer plato. Y, esta vez, es una apuesta mucho más grande que un simple postre. - rió sin gracia - ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- No.

- ¡Entonces no vengas a decirme que puedo hacer y que no! - gritó con frustración - ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que pase mis posibles últimos catorce días de vida postrada en una cama? ¿Eres igual que ellos, Quinn? - la observó fulminantemente - Te creía diferente. Creía... Creía que tú me entenderías.

- Y te entiendo. - corrió hacia ella y tomó su mano - Te entiendo y comprendo que no debe ser fácil pero... No puedes ser irracional, no puedes actuar como si no pasase nada, no cuando en cinco días tienes que operarte, Rachel. - unas lágrimas mudas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas - Deberías habérmelo dicho, _jamás_ hubiese hecho ese estúpido campamento en el lago.

Rachel apretó su mano débilmente y se acercó a su rostro. - Ese estúpido campamento fue lo más hermoso que jamás nadie ha hecho por mí. - acarició su mejilla secando las tímidas lágrimas – Me dijiste que no privase al mundo de algo tan maravilloso como mi talento… No me prives tú de lo mejor que tengo, por favor.

Quinn cerró los ojos y suspiró ante el contacto. Esa piel suave contra ella, ese acercamiento mágico capaz de hacerla sentir como en una montaña rusa de sensaciones simplemente con el tacto de sus dedos. Si alguna parte de sí misma tenía dudas del amor que sentía por Rachel, se esfumó de inmediato al tenerla de nuevo a su lado. Solo ocho horas habían pasado separadas, las peores ocho horas de su vida, y ahora que la tenía en frente no podía creerlo.

Temía haberse quedado dormida en aquel maldito sillón y que todo eso no fuese más que un sueño, o quizás una horrible pesadilla donde todo cuanto amaba estaba enferma.

Aquello había sido un cruel golpe de destino, y sí, yo lo sabía, por algo soy el narrador omnisciente.

- Hay alguien que quizás se alegre de verte... - abrió su abrigo y Donna sacó su cabecita mirándola con ojos llorosos - Casi tengo que matar a una enfermera por su culpa.

Rachel rió e intentó acariciarla pero Quinn se apartó de inmediato.

- ¿Que haces? ¡No puedes tocarla!

- Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que esta vacunada... - frunció el ceño.

- Me da igual. Tienes las defensas bajas, no puedes tocar a un animal que ha estado en contacto con miles de gérmenes. - suspiró con frustración poniéndola en el sillón - Si te hubieses visto esta mañana... No quiero recordarlo, no... no puedo. - cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Lo siento... - agachó la vista y jugó con la sabana – Yo… Yo lo lamento mucho. Intenté advertirte, te dije que no te enamorases de mí. Si tan solo me hubieses escuchado esto sería más fácil para las dos. - mordió su labio inferior arrugando la frente.

Quinn se giró lentamente y se sentó en la cama, tomando su mano y buscando su mirada. - Yo no elegí enamorarme de ti, aún así no cambiaría esto por nada. - sonrió cálidamente - Tampoco quieras privarme de lo mejor que tengo...

Rachel la observó en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir.

Que difícil era sentir cuando sabía con certeza que todo cuanto amaba luego desaparecía como humo entre sus dedos, que difícil era dejarse querer cuando no estaba acostumbrada a que hubiese alguien dispuesto a hacerlo, que difícil era seguir hacia delante con aquella maleta llena de decepciones y abandono.

Un día era una chica talentosa de Brooklyn luchando por hacerse un hueco en el mundo del teatro, con un brillante futuro por delante. Y al día siguiente era una chica, _sin más_. Alguien a quien le habían arrebatado todo cuanto siempre había deseado, alguien débil que finalmente comprendió lo que creía imposible: ella era un simple ser humano y el mundo del espectáculo estaba creado para estrellas.

Suspiró con pesadez y agachó la vista. - Yo sí cambiaria muchas cosas de mi vida...

Quinn la observó, sabiendo el porqué de ese comentario. - ¿Por esto dejaste la escuela? - Rachel asintió aún sin mirarla - No me dijiste que era una enfermedad grave. ¿Eso tampoco es mentirme?

- Evitar la verdad no es mentir. - alzó la vista - Evitar querer hacerte daño tampoco lo es. Consideré que omitir algunos detalles haría que la verdad fuese menos dolorosa.

- Y sin embargo sigue doliendo igual... Creo que incluso más. - humedeció los labios, intentando no llorar de nuevo - No quiero ser dura contigo, pero me duele haberme enterado por un desconocido y no por ti.

Rachel cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la pared, intentando hacerse con una fuerza que ya estaba más que agotada, murmurando improperios contra su vida y aquel absurdo destino empeñado en joderle la existencia.

¿Acaso no podía tener un poco de paz? ¿No había sufrido suficiente ya? ¿La vida no se había cebado bastante con su persona? ¿También tenía que hacer que se enamorase cuando ni sabía si llegaría al próximo año?

- No era fácil para mí decírtelo... - musitó mirando al techo - ¿Como le dices a la persona que te promete lograr que te enamores de ella que vuestro plazo no depende de ti? No me digas que no pensabas extender la fecha. - la miró fulminantemente - Ni te atrevas a negarlo, porque sé que era tu intención. - un llanto repentino pero inevitable, finalmente la golpeó - Ahora yo también te quiero. ¿Y qué? ¿Eso facilita las cosas? ¿Tengo un puto corazón nuevo? ¡No! - secó sus lágrimas con la manga - Solo hace que esto sea aún más difícil si cabe.

Quinn la miró completamente muda, vagando por su rostro sin saber realmente si aquello era real o la habían traicionado sus oídos.

- ¿Has... has dicho que me quieres? - preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué mierda importa eso ahora?

- ¡Claro que importa! - alzo los brazos - A mí me importa, a ti te importa, ¡a Donna le importa! A todos en esta habitación nos importa. - soltó una risita nerviosa - Eres lo más importante que tengo, eres lo _mejor_ de mi vida. - le apretó la mano clavando sus ojos en los suyos - Y al igual que te prometí que haría que te enamorases de mí te juro que, ese día veintinueve, no será el punto y final a esta historia. Solo serán tres simples puntos suspensivos.

No pudo seguir conteniéndose, había estado deseando hacerlo desde que puso un pie en aquella habitación, necesitaba besarla, necesitaba de nuevo poder sentir el tacto de esos labios contra los suyos.

Y por ello lo hizo, porque no pensaba privarse de nada, porque no quería pensar en nada más.

Ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para recapacitar en la jodida sala de espera, ya había barajado todas las opciones posibles en su cabeza mientras escuchaba como el doctor Clark le contaba que estaba enferma, derrumbando así todos y cada uno de los planes que tenía en su mente.

Rachel tenía razón, aquella fecha de caducidad no dependía de ninguna de ellas; sin embargo le había prometido que se salvaría. ¿Cómo podía prometerle eso? ¿Acaso ella era un ser milagroso? ¿Creía ella al menos que pudiese ser así?

No sabía nada, los pensamientos en su cabeza se agolpaban unos con otros sin que pudiese pensar con claridad. Era demasiada información, era _demasiado_.

- ¿En que piensas? - le preguntó Rachel tras separarse de sus labios y encontrarse con sus pupilas inexpresivas.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y le regaló una cálida sonrisa. – Pensaba en… ¿Cómo quieres llamarle? - señaló al peluche en la cama - ¿Ollabac?

- Ollabac parece turco... - frunció el ceño - Creo que Tornado es un buen nombre.

- ¿Tornado? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué clase de persona eres? - arrugó la frente - No has visto Funny Girl... No conoces a Tornado... ¡Es el caballo del Zorro, Quinn! - alzó los brazos ante lo evidente.

- ¡Perdón! No sabía que conocer el nombre del jodido caballo del Zorro fuese un asunto de estado. – presionó el entrecejo.

Luego de esto, las dos comenzaron a reír. Sin saber muy bien porqué, sumidas quizás de nuevo en esa dulce rutina que día a día y minuto a minuto habían creado. Flotando en ese universo paralelo que solo ambas sabían ver. Sin enfermedades, sin oposiciones, sin futuras operaciones a vida o muerte.

Quinn acarició su rostro con delicadeza. - Admiro muchísimo la forma en la que haces como que todo está bien cuando no es así. Es... es increíble.

- Yo admiro muchísimo cada cosa que _tú_ haces por mi... - le sonrió posando de nuevo sus labios contra los suyos.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse rompió el mágico momento.

- Los quince minutos de visita han terminado. - anunció la enfermera soberbia, para luego volver a salir y cerrar tras ella.

- Tengo que irme... - se puso en pie - Digamos que esa mujer no es mi mejor amiga en este hospital. - rió entre dientes.

Rachel la observó sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras volvía a meter a Donna en el abrigo, quien la miró con rostro compungido pensando que quizás aquello era una despedida.

- ¿Y cuando nos vamos? – indagó con un deje de confusión.

Quinn cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que llegaría tras esa frase. - El doctor Clark me ha dicho que debes estar 48 horas en reposo...

- ¿Que? ¡No! - exclamó alarmada - Eso es imposible. - se movió nerviosa intentando levantarse - Quinn, _por favor._ No creerás todo lo que te dice esa gente... No puedo estar aquí 48 horas. ¡Me quedan cinco días! - la miró desolada - ¡Y hoy ya casi lo hemos perdido!

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño - ¿Atar dos sabanas y huir por la ventana? - rió para sí misma - Lo siento mucho pero no creo que tú también quepas en mi abrigo.

De nuevo Rachel la miró fijamente, completamente compungida, sabiéndose presa en esa habitación solitaria de paredes desnudas y baño minúsculo. No podía hacerle eso, no podía dejarla ahí.

- Quinn... - agarró su mano mirándola con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

- Rach... - suspiró - No me mires así, no puedo hacer nada.

- Si puedes... ¡Si puedes! - soltó su mano, exasperada - ¡Lo prometiste, Quinn! ¡Maldita sea, me lo prometiste! - inspiró profundamente - Me prometiste que harías que todos mis sueños se hiciesen realidad. Pues bien, este es uno. ¡Hazlo! Sácame de aquí... - la miró de nuevo con su cara de huerfanita herida - No me dejes pasar Nochebuena en este sitio deprimente. _Por favor._

Quinn suspiró, sabiendo que aquello era una completa locura y que Rachel debería descansar, guardar reposo, tranquilizarse.

Pero también sabía que si la dejaba ahí se pondría peor, ese ataque de histeria no era bueno para su corazón, el posible llanto desolador que llegaría si se marchaba sin ella por esa puerta quizás sí que podría matarla. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarla allí. Debía hacer uso de sus grandes dotes de abogada.

- Dios... Te odio, _muchísimo_. - murmuró frunciendo el ceño - A ti y a tu cara de compungida.

Rachel sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo que aquel rostro desolado había surtido efecto. Al fin y al cabo no hacía tanto era una de las alumnas con más talento de NYADA, de algo debía servirle en un momento como ese.

16. Tener un caballo. **Hecho.**

Y, quizás, aunque no estaba en su lista, "Salir de esta deprimente habitación de hospital" también fue tachado ese mediodía previo a Nochebuena.

* * *

Viernes 28/12


	15. My cure

Quince

_Viernes, 24 de Diciembre_

* * *

Todas las navidades desde hacía tres años, Quinn dejaba Boston para visitar aquella casa en el lago al sur de Portland. Ya sabemos que ella no era una gran amante de esas fechas, pero al estar todo el año lejos de su familia su odio hacia la navidad había disminuido de forma considerable.

Eran los únicos tres días que podía pasar con los suyos, además del 4 de Julio y algún que otro fin de semana esporádico en el que sus padres la visitaban con una gran canasta llena de deliciosa comida casera preparada por su madre.

El día de Nochebuena, desde tiempos inmemoriales, era como el mayor acontecimiento en su familia. Un gran banquete con cantidades industriales de comida, compatibles para veganos por supuesto, ponche, canciones, alegría y entusiasmo eran los ingredientes para esa noche donde todos tenían motivos más que suficientes para ser felices.

Al fin y al cabo, era Navidad.

También desde siempre, en Nochebuena, de fondo sonaba música country gracias a la emisora de radio a la que Russell era un completo adicto, y aquel año por supuesto no podía ser menos.

Apoyada en la barandilla de madera del porche, con la vista fija en el lago, Quinn podía escuchar proveniente del interior de la casa _When you got a good thing_ de Lady Antebellum. Casa en la que sentía que le faltaba el aire, lugar donde todos parecían no comprender cuánto dolor padecía en sí misma.

O, quizás, ellos eran mejores que ella aparentando que no había pasado absolutamente nada.

"_So baby, hold on tight." _

Considero que uno de los peores tipos de dolor es aquel que llega junto con la impotencia. Impotencia por no poder hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, impotencia por saber con absoluta certeza que la solución al problema no está en tus propias manos.

No podía culpar a nadie por lo que había pasado. Mucho menos a Rachel. No podía culparla por estar enferma, no podía culparla porque se hubiese enamorado.

"_Don't let go."_

Si así había sido, si desde el primer momento se había colado en cada rincón de su mente, simplemente fue porque pensó que ella sí era digna de su atención. Ese misterio en el que se le iba la vida, esa dulce locura por la que se dejó embriagar hasta perder por completo el norte.

"_Hold onto the love we're making,__ c__ause baby when the ground starts shakin"_

Pero ahora ahí estaba, huyendo, esquivando su mirada y evitando esa tristeza omnipresente al fondo de cada una de sus conversaciones desde que lo sabía. Tampoco podía evitarlo, solo con mirarla las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos.

Sabía que no era la mejor forma de acompañarla en un momento como ese, pero jamás había experimentado un dolor tan inmenso como el que sintió aquel momento en que el doctor Clark le dijo que había posibilidades de que no saliese con vida.

"_You gotta know…"_

Era humana, ella no podía fingir. En realidad creo que ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

"…_When you've got a good thing."_

Estaba abatida. Se mostraba a simple vista, tal y como se sentía por dentro. Su cabeza entremedio de los brazos, con los ojos cerrados intentando no llorar de nuevo y sosteniendo con fuerza sus manos entre sí, dejaba claro toda esa tensión que esa situación le producía en el leve color rosado de sus nudillos.

Estaba sola, completamente sola con ese peso sobre su espalda.

- Toma. - le dijo una voz, poniendo una manta de cuadros encima de sus hombros - Hace frío, no deberías estar aquí fuera solo con un jersey de punto. Por mucho cariño que le haya puesto tu madre al hacerlo no evitará que cojas un resfriado.

Quinn se sobresaltó y giró lentamente para mirarle. Sonrió de medio lado para luego volver de nuevo la vista al horizonte, conservando su mutismo. A veces las palabras están de más, y este preciso instante era uno de esos momentos.

- ¿Cansada de tanta música country? - su padre la acurrucó en esa manta.

- No... - musitó distraída - Solo necesitaba pensar.

- ¿Y en qué piensas? - le preguntó, poniéndose a su lado en la barandilla.

- En porqué la vida a veces es tan injusta... - respondió, viendo como el humo caliente en sus pulmones se palpaba en el aire - En porqué le pasan cosas malas a la gente buena.

Russell asintió lentamente y miró también al lago. - Entiendo por lo que debes estar pasando, pero encerrarte en ti misma y alejarte no solucionará las cosas.

- ¿Me entiendes, papá? - lo miró con dureza - ¿De verdad lo haces? ¿Acaso tu novia está enferma y puede morir en cinco días? - cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza - Lo siento, estoy... estoy un poco saturada. - se apretó las sienes con fuerza.

- No te disculpes. Es lógico que reacciones así cariño, es mucha información para un solo día. - le respondió con compresión - Y es una alegría saber que finalmente has dejado de llamarla amiga para reconocer que es tu novia. - golpeó su hombro en un giño cómplice.

Quinn musitó una minúscula risita para luego observarlo en silencio y, sin poder evitarlo, unas cuantas lágrimas mudas rodaron por sus mejillas rompiéndose de nuevo. Así estaba desde que había salido del hospital, teniendo que resguardarse en el cuarto de baño para que nadie la viese llorar.

Pero ya no podía seguir conteniéndose, y Russell la aferró en un fuerte abrazo haciendo que su desolación aumentase, si es que eso era posible.

- ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora? - musitó mientras su padre la acunaba - No... no puedo entenderlo. Es la persona con más vida que jamás he conocido, ¿cómo puede ser que esté enferma? - se apartó para mirarle fijamente - Es joven, ¡solo tiene veintiséis años por amor de Dios!

- Tranquilízate cariño, ponerte así solo hará que se entristezca. - la tomó de los hombros mirándola fijamente - Te necesita, y te necesita con fuerza.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? - arrugó la frente - ¿Cómo puedo transmitirle fe si ni yo misma la tengo?

- Debes estar con ella, simplemente eso. Nada más y nada menos.

Quinn humedeció los labios, y negó con la cabeza completamente descreída. - Eso no hará que se recupere, mi compañía no la salvará si la operación se complica.

- Pero sí podrá hacer que estos días sean los mejores de su vida. - respondió convencido -Quinn, te conozco, eres mi hija al fin y al cabo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? - sonrió de medio lado - Sé que no estás acostumbrada a tratar con el dolor, mucho menos con uno de este tipo. Pero no es momento de pensar en ti, finalmente es el momento de pensar en _alguien más. _

La vida nos va poniendo pruebas, obstáculos, vallas que tendremos que ir saltando si queremos poder seguir adelante. No tenemos opción, no podemos huir, tenemos que plantarle cara. Aunque dentro de ti solo puedas escuchar una pequeña vocecita diciéndote como tienes que salir corriendo y dejarlo todo.

Quinn no quería salir corriendo, no podría haberlo hecho aunque así fuese. Por lo tanto lo único que podía hacer era afrontar los hechos, por muy desgarradores que estos fuesen.

Giró la vista hasta el interior de la casa y por la ventana pudo ver como Rachel jugaba alegremente con los hijos de Frannie, los tres sentados en el suelo haciendo un puzzle. Con su adorable jersey con dos renos estampados, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si aquella mañana, que sin duda había cambiado todo por completo, jamás hubiese existido.

Estaba feliz, estaba radiante, quizás algo pálida y un poco menos vivaz de lo normal pero tan perfecta como siempre. Rachel sin duda era su mejor regalo de Navidad. Rachel era _su_ Navidad.

- ¿La quieres?

- Más que a nada. - respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Entonces disfrútala. - acarició su hombro - ¿Qué más da que pueda quedarle cinco días o cincuenta años? Ella parece feliz.

Sí, lo parecía, y eso al menos la hacía sentir un poco mejor. Quizás no había tenido cuatro años para hacerse a la idea como ella, pero debía reaccionar rápido, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Quinn apartó la vista de Rachel y de nuevo fue hacia la barandilla de madera, observando ese horizonte inmenso, buscando en aquella noche estrellada las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Russell dio dos ínfimos pasos para ponerse a su lado.

- Tal vez no sé exactamente por lo que estás pasando, como tú dices. - le dijo tras un leve suspiro - Pero sí sé lo que es estar enamorado, sentir ese deseo infinito de estar con alguien a quien apenas conoces pero que de repente se convierte en el centro de tu vida. - Quinn giró la vista, observándolo en silencio - Conocí a tu madre y a las dos semanas estábamos montados en una caravana camino a San Diego. Sé lo que es sentir esa fuerza, y por ello también sé que podrás con esto. - sentenció con una mirada cálida.

- Gra... Gracias, papá. - dijo en un susurro, y tras esto le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Aquel hombre de apariencia dura pero de corazón inmenso, siempre tenía la respuesta justa en el momento indicado. Podía ser un completo obsesivo de los animales, los juegos de mesa y la música country, pero sin duda la conocía. Era su padre, como él tan bien le había indicado.

Debía ser fuerte y mantenerse a flote, aprender a pensar en alguien más que no fuese ella misma. Tenía que olvidar las fechas y los tiempos, ahora más que nunca tenía que aprender a dejarse llevar.

- Vamos adentro. - sonrió Russell al apartarse de ese infinito abrazo - Tu madre ha preparado su habitual pavo de tofu, sé que es tu preferido. - se burló, guiñándole un ojo.

Quinn asintió sin poder evitar otra risita tímida y se irguió en sí misma para entrar finalmente al interior de esa casa repleta pero igualmente vacía, llenándose de energía y sabiendo que aquella actitud que había tenido desde que salieron del hospital no era la más indicada.

Russell se puso a su lado y la observó antes de abrir la puerta. - Me has dado muchos motivos para estar orgulloso de ti, Quinn. Sin embargo jamás lo he estado tanto como en este momento.

- ¿Por qué? - lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque finalmente has dejado que alguien entre, moviéndolo todo.

Y dicho esto tomó el picaporte y entraron en aquella cálida casa donde la música country, las risas y el buen humor la gobernaron de inmediato, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Rachel la observó en silencio y con dulzura cuando colgó su abrigo en el pechero de la entrada, Quinn le sonrió cálidamente sabiendo que no perdería ni un solo segundo más de su presencia.

La claridad más absoluta puede llegar de formas inverosímiles. De un momento a otro, donde menos te lo esperas, con quien menos pensabas. La certeza de cuál es tu camino y tu función en la vida a veces llega de inmediato; en el vagón de un metro, caminando por la calle, en el supermercado o, como le pasó a Quinn, durante una cena de Nochebuena.

Acompañada de su familia, de esa alegría que siempre los había caracterizado, de bromas, risas, anécdotas y saltos de dos niños alrededor suya llamándola "Tita Quinnie", sintió como estaba en el lugar que debía estar con quien quería estar. Y esa certeza se debió, principalmente, a la sonrisa de Rachel.

Esa sonrisa que llegaba cuando Judy le contaba algún recuerdo de ella cuando era pequeña, esa risa tan adorable que la golpeaba siempre que Russell hacía alguna de sus bromas, ese rubor en sus mejillas cuando sus sobrinos la llamaron "Tita Rach" por primera vez. Todo eso le hizo entender que lucharía por esa relación aunque se le fuese la vida en ello.

No iba a rendirse, no quería huir, no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz que esa mirada llena de adoración que Rachel le regalaba cada día a su lado. Conocía sus silencios, descifraba cada uno de sus pestañeos, anhelaba cada sonrisa y amaba cada suspiro. Todo en ella sucedía con una precisión justa, mágica y única.

Quizás una semana atrás aquella noche habría sido un completo suplicio, todos sabemos como Quinn Fabray no se caracterizaba por ser alguien demasiado familiar; no obstante esa cena se convirtió en _el_ momento.

Ese momento en que supo que quería compartir el resto de su vida con Rachel Berry.

Y tras esta cena, mientras su madre y su hermana estaban en la cocina limpiando los platos y su padre y John intentando que los niños no abriesen los regalos de Navidad antes de tiempo, Quinn observaba ensimismada como la ya mujer de su vida acariciaba con delicadeza aquel viejo piano colocado en una esquina del salón, al lado de la chimenea.

- ¿Recordando viejos tiempos? - le susurró sobre su oído.

Rachel se giró algo sobresaltada, completamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Quinn... Me has asustado. - sonrió de medio lado y volvió la vista al piano - Un poco. Digamos que este instrumento fue el único que aprendí a tocar en NYADA. Bueno... "tocar". - rió para sí misma.

- ¿Sabes tocar el piano? - la miró sorprendida apoyándose de espaldas a él - Yo también. Al fin tenemos algo en común.

- Yo considero que tenemos más cosas en común de las que tú crees. - la miró de reojo - ¿Qué tal afuera? ¿Ya han empezado los cohetes?

- No, empiezan dentro de cincuenta minutos. - humedeció sus labios – Y yo siempre he pensado que estamos hechas la una para la otra, eres _tú_ quien decía que no. - le sacó la lengua con sorna, intentando hacerla reír.

Pero no lo consiguió, y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba molesta. O quizás no molesta pero sí reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido.

No era para menos, apenas le había dirigido la palabra desde que consiguió que el doctor Clark le diese el alta después de un discurso más que premeditado y alguna que otra mirada de esas que Rachel ponía, idénticas a las de Donna cuando tenía hambre.

Los hurones, al parecer, también se parecían a sus dueños.

- Lo siento. - titubeó Quinn finalmente.

- ¿Qué sientes? - la miró, confusa.

- Haber estado _rara_ desde que salimos del hospital. - suspiró elevando los hombros - Yo... yo no soy muy buena manejando mis sentimientos, digamos que estoy trabajando en ello. - se acarició el cuello.

- Te entiendo, Quinn. - respondió, agachando la vista hacia el piano mientras hacía círculos perezosos sobre él - Y no puedo reprocharte nada... No sé que haría yo si estuviese en tu lugar.

- Ojalá yo estuviese en el tuyo. - murmuró entre dientes.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó al no haberla escuchado.

Quinn sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza, evitando por completo lo dicho. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¡Perfecta! La cena estaba deliciosa. Tu madre es una excelente cocinera, debo reconocerlo. Es el mejor pavo de tofu que he comido en mi vida. - sonrió - Aunque dudo que supere mis lasañas veganas.

- Sabes a que me refería con esa pregunta, Rach... - hizo una mueca - Ahora que lo sé, que somos sinceras la una con la otra al 100%, me gustaría que no evadieses más el tema. - arrugó la frente - No es malo hablar de ello, de hecho creo que puede hacerte bien.

Rachel inspiró profundamente, sin dejar de acariciar aquel piano, intentando no volver a lo mismo de siempre, a discusiones sin sentido por no ponerse jamás de acuerdo. Intentaba aprender a no estar siempre a la defensiva, intentaba no atacarla porque sabía perfectamente que todo eso no lo hacía nada más que por su bien.

¿Cómo podía hablarle mal? ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la miraba con esos ojos verdes penetrantes? Sí, estaba molesta, el hecho de que no hubiese dicho más que monosílabos durante el camino la hacía sentir un tanto idiota, pero no podía culparla por ello.

- Si lo evado es porque no quiero recordar que estoy enferma. - respondió tras un leve suspiro - Quiero sentirme alguien común, normal... _Como tú_. - alzó la vista - Aunque sea en el tiempo que dura una simple conversación. No quiero saber de mis limitaciones, ni de fechas. Quiero vivir, como cualquier otro. - se giró sobre sí misma imitando la postura de Quinn.

- Lo entiendo pero... Tengo tantas preguntas que no sé cómo hacerte. - suspiró con pesadez -Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de ti. Cuando estuviste en la UCI, no podía dejar de pensar en esto, ¿sabes? - jugó con la manga de su jersey.

- ¿En qué?

- En que en realidad sé muy poco de ti. No sé cosas tan simples como cuál es tu comida preferida, el nombre de tu primera mascota, esa canción que siempre escuchas sin cansarte... - frunció el ceño en el pensamiento - Y tampoco sé en que momento tu vida cambió, no tengo ni la menor idea de tu vida en Nueva York. - alzó la vista - No pretendo que te abras de inmediato, sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por ti.

Rachel esquivó su mirada - ¿Alguna vez has sentido no merecer a la persona que tienes a tu lado? A mí contigo me pasa _todo_ el tiempo, quizás eso es algo que sí debes saber de mí. - volvió a mirarla con una triste sonrisa - ¿Por qué sigues luchando por algo que es irreversible? ¿No sería más fácil rendirse? Todas lo hacen...

- Yo no soy todas, soy Quinn. - elevó los hombros.

- ¿Y por qué yo? - musitó con voz queda.

Quinn tomó su barbilla y, escrutando su mirada, le susurró - Porque eres Rachel Berry.

Ambas se miraron en silencio, respirando prácticamente el mismo aire, a escasos milímetros de distancia. Rachel levantó su mano y acarició la nuca de Quinn en un gesto completamente común, cotidiano, como si llevase realmente toda la vida haciéndolo. Y, sin más la besó, también de forma común, cotidiana y como si la hubiese estado besando desde el principio de los tiempos.

No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, cada beso de sus labios era una completa delicia.

Las manos de Quinn deambularon lentamente, y por supuesto también respetuosamente, por la cintura de Rachel hasta sujetarla con fuerza y, de un solo movimiento, la situó sobre el impecable e impoluto piano de cola tras ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, completamente absorta.

Temía que un golpe de lujuria la hubiese gobernando haciendo que quisiese mantener relaciones sexuales frente a toda su familia. ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Estaba completamente cegada por el deseo? No es que ella no tuviese ganas de hacerlo, _lo ansiaba_, pero frente a sus padres el día de Nochebuena con niños delante no era uno de sus lugares preferidos.

Cuando se alejó lentamente de ella y se dirigió hacia el centro de aquel gran salón, comprendió que lo que estaba por llegar era aún peor de lo que podía haber imaginado en un principio.

- ¡Atención todos! Acercaros. – los llamó con un aspaviento, como si se estuviese en la carpa de un circo.

Todos la miraron un tanto confusos y, poco a poco, fueron sentándose a su alrededor. Quinn miró a Rachel, quién aún seguía con el ceño fruncido completamente inmóvil sobre el piano, y luego volvió de nuevo la vista a ese improvisado público.

- Conocéis la tradición, el último en llegar debe cantar al menos un tema. Por suerte para nosotros, este año no es John el que canta. – lo señaló y todos rieron - Es para mí un honor tener entre nosotros, ésta noche, a una de las voces más maravillosas que he tenido el placer de escuchar... No, no, no, me retracto. – negó con la cabeza – A la voz más alucinante que Broadway dejó marchar. – giró hacia ella - Con todos ustedes, Rachel Berry.

Rachel abrió los ojos por completo y ella le sonrió elevando los hombros.

- ¿Quinn? – susurró acercando su rostro - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Lo siento mucho, es la tradición, tienes que hacerlo. – se excusó, tomando su posición en el pequeño asiento de ese piano.

- Pero no sé qué cantar y... estoy débil, no sé si seré capaz. – titubeó haciendo un pequeño mohín con los labios.

- No utilices tu enfermedad como excusa. – levantó la madera que cubría las teclas - Lo haremos juntas, ¿qué te parece?

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, resignada. - Está bien.

Las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar. Salían de las manos de Quinn de tal forma que parecía que habían vivido en su interior por toda una eternidad. Sus ojos se centraron en Rachel y, por su rostro de pánico, entendió que debía ser ella quien empezase a cantar.

_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love…  
But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was._

Lentamente alzó la vista de las teclas y nuevamente la miró. Se veía tan pura y vulnerable ahí sentada, por primera vez sí notó que había estado ingresada hacía tanto solo pocas horas. Parecía pequeña, parecía como si fuese a romperse de un simple soplo.

Rachel, por su parte, arqueó las cejas sabiendo que era su momento. Volvió su vista al frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_Now here we are, so close yet so far, haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realice? Baby, I'm not like the rest._

Un escalofrío recorrió cada músculo de su cuerpo. Era como si por sus venas no corriese más que el ritmo impuesto por Quinn, como si por medio de simples notas musicales pudiese sentir todo ese dolor que ella estaba experimentando en sí misma.

Lentamente abrió los párpados y, sin más, volvió a cobijarse en esos ojos de ensueño.

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break.  
I know you're scared, it's wrong like you might make a mistake.  
There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste_

Era la primera vez que sus voces sonaban a dúo y, sin duda, fue otra prueba más de que su conexión traspasaba cualquier frontera.

_To waste..._

Susurró Rachel prácticamente a capela, para luego guardar silencio de inmediato. Debía evitar quebrarse, tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

_So let me give your heart a break._

Concluyó en solitario Quinn. Rachel arrugó la frente infundida en pena, sabía lo que ese tema quería decir y también conocía sus intenciones al haberlo escogido entre los miles posibles.

¿Acaso jamás entendería que aquella lucha era inútil? ¿Acaso no se cansaría jamás de remar contra un río que no aguardaba tregua a ninguna de las dos?

Eso buscaba hacerle entender con ese mirar desesperado. Que se rindiese, que asumiese su partida y entendiese que solo podrían estar juntas hasta el jodido día veintinueve, pero los ojos penetrantes de Quinn parecían no aceptarlo. Y mucho menos querer permitirlo.

_The world is ours if we want it, we can take it…_

Quinn decidió guardar silencio y dejar que toda esa tristeza en Rachel fluyese sin que ella estuviese en medio. Debía dejarla brillar, por sí misma. Debía permitirle sentir, aunque fuese una sola vez más.

_If you just take my hand.  
There's no turning back now… __Baby, try to understand._

Finalmente Rachel abrió los ojos volviendo hacia Quinn, quien le regaló una media sonrisa a sabiendas de lo que esas palabras significaban.

El estribillo comenzó de nuevo y, a pesar de estar en una sala con seis personas más, ellas sintieron que estaban completamente solas. Sin nadie más, compartiendo un momento completamente único dónde por medio de notas musicales se decían aquello que eran incapaces de expresar frente a frente.

O al menos así lo sentía Rachel, quien no podía quitar sus ojos de Quinn ni siquiera un segundo, hipnotizada con esa presencia que sin duda era su hogar.

_When your lips are on my lips... And our hearts beat as one._

Susurró, prácticamente deseándola en cada acorde, dejando escapar sucesivas e incontrolables lágrimas mudas.

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live and there's no time to waste…_

No pudo seguir conteniéndose, no pudo evitarlo, simplemente terminó quebrándose.

Quinn, con una fuerza completamente desconocida, aporreó las teclas de ese piano como si realmente estuviese canalizando toda su frustración en aquel pobre instrumento. Con voz ronca pero firme, continuó la canción.

_'Cause you've been hurt before, I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile away, some things you can't disguise.  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe I can ease the ache, the ache…_

Rachel la miró, meciendo la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar, sin mucho éxito, que las lágrimas siguiesen cayendo. Intentando evitar lo inevitable, mostrarse completamente rota ante todos.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba enamorada, completa y perdidamente enamorada. Había encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños, o quizás incluso mejor que ésta, y en pocos días tendría que despedirse de ella, quizás para siempre.

Pero no podía dejarla sola con el final, el espectáculo debía continuar. Hasta el último aliento.

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break…_

Y así, como si hubiesen estado toda la vida cantando juntas, terminaron de forma armónica aquella emotiva canción. Esos testigos de excepción a ese mágico momento aplaudieron con fuerza mientras Judy secaba algunas lágrimas que sin mucho éxito intentaba disimular.

Dos chicas amándose más allá de las palabras, dos chicas conociéndose, dos chicas jóvenes cuyo destino juntas era completamente incierto.

Lentamente Quinn se levantó de su lugar y tomó de nuevo de la cintura a Rachel para bajarla del piano. Ambas se quedaron a pocos centímetros, mirándose fijamente, vagando por esos ojos llenos de emoción que poco más podían decir.

- Vamos, tengo algo que quiero que veas. - anunció Quinn con una leve sonrisa - Sé que te encantará.

Hoy, en una clase de la universidad, me preguntaron cuales eran mis metas y en qué momento quería alcanzarlas. Hoy, al escribir este instante de la historia, me he dado cuenta de que realmente las metas no existen.

Dictaminar un límite para cumplir lo que quieres es algo inútil puesto que en realidad no sabemos en qué momento todo acabará. Nadie nos puede afirmar con exactitud cuándo será el punto y final de nuestra historia, no podemos esperar siempre el momento adecuado para comenzar a vivir porque, quizás, cuando lo hagamos será demasiado tarde.

Aún así, no podemos dejarnos envolver por el miedo a que este día llegue; pasará cuando tenga que pasar, cuando finalmente nuestro fuerte y sufrido corazón deje de latir.

Rachel, quien quería aparentar constantemente que vivía su vida minuto a minuto, solo se había dejado envolver por el miedo a la llegada de un simple día. Ella que siempre se había creído fuerte y capaz de todo, había estado intentando postergar esa bendita operación a sabiendas de que finalmente el día llegaría.

Antes o después, pero llegaría.

Y por supuesto el día llegó, junto con Quinn, quien sin saberlo le dio esperanzas cuando finalmente ya se había hecho a la idea de que su hora estaba cerca. Quizás demasiado. Intentando enseñarle a romper moldes, ella misma aprendió a valorar ese tiempo que había desperdiciado entre miedos.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, eso que pasa corriendo frente a nosotros no es más que la vida misma.

Quinn sujetó a Rachel por la cintura, quien una vez más estaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras abría la puerta hacia un nuevo lugar donde compartir instantes inolvidables. El juego había cambiado las reglas, Rachel se dejaba sorprender mientras era Quinn quien siempre la sorprendía.

- ¿Estás llevándome a otro de tus santuarios? - preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- No, esto es algo más simple. - sonrió de medio lado - Pero me gusta llevarte a los sitios con los ojos tapados, así puedo mirarte el culo sin que te des cuen... - un cachetazo en su rostro no la dejó terminar.

- ¡Eso no ha sido nada romántico! – exclamó quitando la bufanda que tapaba sus ojos, mientras Quinn la observaba completamente petrificada. Rachel la miró en silencio, aún en shock por lo que acababa de hacer, y corriendo se acercó hasta ella besando la zona golpeada una y otra vez con desesperación. - ¡Perdón! - rió estrepitosamente sin dejar de besarla - Ha sido un acto reflejo. ¿Te he dado muy fuerte?

- Sí... - musitó arrugando la frente - Casi me sacas un ojo.

- ¡Perdón! - la besó una vez más - Estaba con los ojos tapados. - la besó de nuevo, por sexta vez consecutiva - No vi donde daba. Perdón.

Quinn alzó las cejas pero no pudo contener la sonrisa, al menos la pérdida de su moflete le había regalado unos cuantos besos por parte de esa mujer que, sin duda, a veces tenía unas reacciones un tanto desmedidas.

- Bueno... - se tocó la zona del golpe – Volviendo a mi sorpresa… como verás esto es el acuario de mi padre. - señaló al lugar que las rodeaba - Tiene la piscifactoría más importante de Portland. No estás en cualquier sitio, ¿eh?

- ¡Oh! - exclamó señalando hacia uno de los ventanales - ¿Ese es Leonardo? - Quinn la miró frunciendo el ceño - Por las tortugas ninjas. Él siempre fue mi preferido.

- Rachel... - farfulló haciendo una mueca - Eso es un pez globo.

- Ya lo sé... Solo estaba poniéndote a prueba. - alzó las cejas para echar a andar y acercarse más hacia los ventanales del acuario - ¿Sabías que se infla para protegerse?

- No, no lo sabía. - caminó tras ella y se puso a su lado metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta - ¿Te gustan los animales? Además de Donna, obviamente.

- Los amo, a todos, no me importa si es un elefante o una mofeta. - sonrió ampliamente observando con atención a una pequeña pareja de peces nadando alegremente – Cuando rencarne en mi otra vida, seré algún animal.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre ellas, Rachel carraspeó y arrugó la frente sin mirarla.

- Perdón. Yo... - titubeó - No quise decir eso.

- No pasa nada, Rach. - elevó los hombros - Eres tú quien no quieres hablar de ello.

Por supuesto no respondió, porque aún seguía sin querer hablar de eso. Ya tenía suficiente con Kurt recordándole que no podía saltar de un lado para otro y con las constantes conversaciones por teléfono cada noche con sus padres sobre su estado y como debía llevar una vida más tranquila. Y eso que ellos ni siquiera sabían de su operación. Su enfermedad era un tema que había estado _constantemente _ahí, en su vida, desde hacía cuatro años.

Estaba cansada de hablar de eso, ¿de qué servía? Las palabras no la curarían.

Lentamente fue caminando por aquel inmenso acuario, tocando los cristales de las diferentes zonas, donde los peces solitarios se entremezclaban con los peces de agua dulce para luego dar paso a una gran pecera con una amplia variedad de carpas de todo tipo. La señora Fabray tenía razón, un hurón era lo que menos necesitaban, prácticamente tenían todo el Océano Pacífico ahí encerrado.

- Mi padre empezó a cuidarlos cuando llegaron aquí, solo tenía dos peces de colores y una trucha. - comentó entre risas - Ahora es esto, un acuario más grande que la propia casa. Creo que se le fue un poco la mano...

- Para nada. Es... es fascinante. - respondió Rachel completamente sumida en la inmensidad que la rodeaba - ¿Sabes que la memoria de los peces solo dura tres segundos? - se paró en seco con los brazos cruzados observándolos con interés - Siempre me ha resultado curioso... Debe ser más fácil cuando todo lo olvidas tan fácilmente.

Quinn observó aquel rostro iluminado por la luz del interior del acuario, esos ojos marrones que vagaban de un pez a otro y esas manos acariciándose a sí misma en un abrazo imperceptible.

Lentamente, y movida por un impulso inevitable, se puso tras ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Haciéndole saber que, ahora, no necesitaba abrazarse a sí misma para no sentirse sola. No. Ahora la tenía a ella, quien la hubiese abrazado para toda la vida a cada segundo sin cansarse.

- ¿Por qué... por qué elegiste esa canción? - le preguntó Rachel, tras un leve suspiro y una sutil presión de sus párpados.

- Creo que era perfecta para nosotras... - apoyó la barbilla en su hombro - Aunque Demi no sea mi artista preferida en el mundo.

Rachel se giró, observándola fijamente, y arrugó el ceño.

- Hay muchas canciones perfectas para nosotras y, sobre todo, hay muchas canciones más acordes para una cena de Nochebuena. - inspiró profundamente, escrutando su mirada - ¿Qué mensaje querías hacerme llegar?

- Creo que el mensaje era bastante claro, quiero darle un descanso a tu corazón. - le sonrió de medio lado - Y, _sobre todo_, quiero que me dejes amarte. No entiendo por qué no me dejas hacerlo... - acarició sus mejillas.

Rachel cerró los ojos lentamente y se dejó envolver por esa sensación reconfortante a la que cada vez estaba más acostumbrada, a ese calor emanado por un cuerpo que cada minuto que pasaba se sentía menos extraño.

- ¿Realmente ese era el mensaje? – humedeció los labios, separándose sutilmente – Quinn, sé de que va todo esto. Primero tu indiferencia, después tu distancia y luego llega lo inevitable. – suspiró con pesadez – Vas a dejarme, ¿verdad? Si es así dímelo, al menos para hacerme a la idea y que no me pille por sorpresa.

Quinn frunció el ceño inmediatamente y la miró perpleja. - ¿Qué clase de ser desalmado se cruzó por tu vida?

- ¿Estamos hablando de mi enfermedad?

- Estamos hablando de tus relaciones pasadas. – buscó sus pupilas - ¿Por qué ese temor a que me vaya? Ya te he dicho que jamás te dejaría sola.

– No creas que eres la primera en decirme algo parecido. – rió sin gracia alguna, para luego inspirar profundamente – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Quinn. Soy yo y mi pasado, el cual no desaparecerá por arte de magia.

- Me encantaría al menos saber de él para poder juzgar si se trata de mí o no.

Rachel sintió como esa constante lucha entre lo que quería hacer pero no debía la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, incluso comenzaba a pensar que era más doloroso no amar ni dejar que la amasen que entregarse a brazos "enemigos".

Por lo tanto quizás era el momento, quizás ya era hora de dar la batalla por perdida.

- Pizza. - murmuró de la nada, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Qué?

- Mi comida preferida... - sonrió débilmente - Es la pizza. Especial vegana, pero sin...

- Sin champiñones. - la interrumpió, asintiendo en el recuerdo - Me lo dijiste la segunda vez que nos vimos. - vagó por sus ojos sin dejar de acariciarla.

Rachel tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, observando la imagen como si se tratase del mayor milagro que había visto en su vida. Jamás había sentido que su mano encajase de forma tan perfecta con ninguna otra, era como si realmente estuviesen destinadas a caminar juntas.

- ¿Y la tuya? - alzó la vista - ¿Cuál es tu comida preferida?

- Spaghetti a la boloñesa. - cerró los ojos en el recuerdo de ese dulce manjar - Sé que es simple pero... me encantan.

- ¡Vaya! - soltó una carcajada - Entonces deberíamos ir a un italiano del centro que conozco, la comida es deliciosa. No querrás probar otros spaghetti que no sean esos. Te lo aseguro.

- Bueno... Pues ya tenemos dos cosas en común. - alzó las cejas con sorna - Sabemos tocar el piano y nos gusta la comida italiana.

- Eso parece. - sonrió tímidamente, para luego girarse de nuevo hacia la pecera sin soltar su mano - Me gustan tus padres, aunque son aún más diferentes a ti de lo que imaginaba.

- Lo son. - rió entre dientes - Por mucho tiempo llegué a pensar que era adoptada. - Rachel se movió incómoda y Quinn cerró los párpados maldiciéndose a sí misma - Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

- No pasa nada. - negó con la cabeza - Mis padres son lo mejor que tengo, que Shelby me diese en adopción es la mejor decisión que ha tomado nunca.

- Shelby es... tu madre.

- Sí. - humedeció los labios - ¿Sabes que es cantante de Broadway?

- ¿En serio? - arqueó las cejas sorprendida.

- Incluso actuó junto a Patti Lupone en una obra, es muy conocida en Nueva York. - volvió la vista a la pecera - Puesto que me dejó para poder seguir con sus sueños creo que al menos se merece un poco de éxito por el esfuerzo. - arrugó la frente - Si es que alejarse de mí le resultó difícil, cosa que dudo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Esa noche que te conté… esa en la que los escuché hablar… - guardó silencio, haciéndose de valor. Cerró los ojos y tras un largo suspiro continuó. – Mis padres le ofrecieron dinero para que no me contase la verdad. No siempre supe que era adoptada, Quinn. – arqueó las cejas y sus ojos se colmaron de lagrimas – Hasta esa misma noche creí ciegamente que Shelby había sido un vientre de alquiler que ellos habían contratado para poder tenerme. – esas lagrimas mudas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas – Es horrible saber que la mujer que te dio en adopción es tu verdadera madre y no un vientre elegido al azar, alguien capaz de volver para hacerse con dinero pero no para saber de ti.

Quinn guardó silencio y acarició con delicadeza su mano, haciendo pequeños círculos en su palma. Rachel inspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos, definitivamente era el momento, no quería tener ni un solo misterio más con esa mujer que constantemente le demostraba ser más que digna de su confianza.

- Ellos no… - fue interrumpida.

- No lo saben. No saben que sé la verdad. – tiritó, repleta de nervios - ¿Cómo podría mirarlos a los ojos y culparles por haberme dado una vida tan increíble? ¿Cómo podría reprocharles por ocultármelo y hacerme sentir como una reina cada segundo de mi vida? Por dármelo todo cuanto tenían... – negó con la cabeza – Ellos lo son todo para mí, Quinn. Son lo mejor que tengo y por eso mismo los siento como mis verdaderos padres. Los siento así porque para mí _lo son_.

Quinn conservó la calma, sin soltarle la mano. Rachel inspiró aun más profundo, si esto era posible, y se dispuso a continuar.

La había invitado a _su_ casa, con _su_ familia, en Navidad. Se desvivía por ella cada minuto, la miraba con una adoración impensable hasta hacía solo poco más de una semana, lo que menos podía hacer era darle las respuestas que necesitaba.

- Cuando entré en NYADA me creía invencible, ¿sabes? Era como si de golpe el mundo estuviese a mis pies. Todo cuanto había deseado siempre estaba ahí, frente a mí. – recordó con una leve sonrisa – Incluso ahí dentro conocí lo que yo por entonces creía que era amor verdadero.

- ¿Tu ex? El ser desalmado...

- Taylor. - asintió con el rostro junto a una tímida risita - Hace cuatro años conseguí una audición para una obra. - comentó tras un leve suspiro, con la vista clavada en aquellos infinitos peces de colores - Era algo pequeño, pero era una gran oportunidad. - mordió su labio inferior intentando contener las lágrimas - El día de la audición, cuando estaba sobre el escenario interpretando _Don't rain on my parade,_ todo de repente se volvió completamente nublado y caí de inmediato al suelo. - se soltó de su agarre y se puso frente a ella - Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a mí misma recostada en una cama de hospital y al médico diciéndome que tenía un soplo en el corazón.

- Pero no era un simple soplo... - vagó por sus ojos.

- No, no lo era. - bajó la vista hacia su regazo - Pasamos un año de especialista en especialista, intentando entender por qué demonios el tratamiento no me hacía mejorar. Finalmente nos dijeron que tenía una estenosis aórtica y que, sin duda, no podía seguir en la escuela. - nuevas lágrimas mudas bajaron por su rostro lentamente - De todas formas no pensaba hacerlo, ningún director en su sano juicio contrataría a alguien enfermo que pudiese fallarle en el último minuto o sobre el escenario. - elevó los hombros con una triste sonrisa – Mucho menos si esa enfermedad es cardíaca.

Quinn tomó su barbilla y secó lentamente su rostro, mirándola absorta durante varios segundos, midiendo cada gesto y contando cada palabra por miedo a que cualquier comentario pudiese provocar que de nuevo se asustase volviendo a su duro caparazón.

- Y... ¿por qué no querías operarte?

- Porque creía que me recuperaría, que con reposo y sin salir mucho de casa podría finalmente ponerme bien y volver a mi vida normal. - hizo una triste mueca - Pero no fue así, no mejoraba, al contrario, cada vez me encontraba peor. Un día me dijeron que en Boston estaba uno de los mejores cardiólogos del país. Sin duda cogí el primer autobús y me planté en su consulta.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Nada, eso fue lo que pasó. - rió sin gracia - Después de seis meses de pruebas y de cientos de medicamentos que no sirvieron para nada, el doctor Schuester dijo que si no me operaba podría morir en cualquier momento. En el supermercado, duchándome, abrochándome los cordones. Daba igual. - tragó saliva con fuerza y cerró los párpados - ¿Sabes lo que es vivir cada día sin saber si el minuto siguiente puede ser el último? Le pedí que me diese al menos catorce días para cerrar algunos asuntos pendientes y terminó aceptando a regañadientes. Después de eso fui a una cafetería para tomarme un chocolate caliente... - alzó la vista y vagó por sus ojos - Y apareciste tú.

- Me caracterizo por ser demasiado oportuna. – acotó con una risilla.

Un duro silencio envolvió ese acuario, la mirada penetrante de Quinn le hacía preguntarse cómo y cuándo se había acostumbrado a esos ojos intensos intentando descifrarla a cada minuto. Actos que en otras solo conseguían sacarla de quicio, hechos por ella eran un completo regalo. Simplemente saber que estaba completamente entregada, le hacía sentir como en una nube.

- Sé que significa tu mirada y ese silencio. – desvió la vista y sonrió para sí misma – Quieres saber sobre ella y no te animas a preguntarme.

- ¿Sobre quién? – mintió horriblemente - ¿Sobre Donna? Creía que ya lo sabía todo.

- Sobre Taylor. – la miró fijamente – No hay demasiado que contar… Todo era perfecto y de película hasta que llegó la enfermedad. Creo que el peso de las consultas prácticamente diarias y el no saber que sería de mí, fue más fuerte que ella. – suspiró elevando los hombros – Supongo que hasta ahí llegaba su amor. Y la entiendo, por eso te digo que jamás te juzgaría si decides irte.

- ¿Su amor? – presionó el entrecejo – Claramente, aquello no era amor.

¿Quién era? ¿Quién era tan generoso y puro? Sí, Rachel Berry. Pero, ¿hasta que punto Rachel Berry merecía el amor de alguien como Quinn Fabray?

– No sé hasta que punto te merezco. - la miró ruborizada.

- Y yo no sé hasta que punto soy digna de estar con alguien tan puro como tú. – esbozó una sonrisa - Por lo tanto, dejémoslo en que ninguna nos merecemos a la otra. ¿Te parece?

Rachel la analizó por unos segundos y rió con timidez. – Me parece perfecto.

- No quiero tentar a la suerte pero... - titubeó sonriente, acariciando sus hombros con delicadeza - ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora? ¿Por qué no antes o ayer o hace nueve días?

Rachel tomó su rostro y lo acarició lentamente. - Porque quiero dejar que me ames… si hay alguien que estoy segura que lo mereces, esa sin duda eres tú.

Quinn tragó saliva con fuerza, procesando aún la información que acababa de recibir, y la tomó por el cuello del abrigo posando sus labios contra los de Rachel. De forma pasional y casi desesperada, deseando más que nada poder sentir ese sabor en sus papilas gustativas y poder guárdalo en su boca para siempre.

No podía ser así, para su desgracia, por lo tanto esperaba que esos besos fuesen un bien ilimitado.

- ¿Dónde vas? – frunció el ceño al ver como Quinn se marchaba para buscar algo en los cajones de un escritorio de madera junto a la puerta.

- Quiero enseñarte una cosa... Solo que no sé donde está. – presionó el entrecejo en la concentración - Creo que mi padre lo tenía guardado por aquí. Usa este sitio de despacho, dice que le ayuda a relajarse.

- A mí también. - miró de nuevo a los peces - El silencio y la paz en este lugar es indescriptible.

- ¡Lo encontré! - anunció alegremente.

Rachel se giró sin poder contener la risa ante su actitud infantil y se acercó lentamente hasta ella, resguardándose del frío en su abrigo negro y dando un último vistazo a sus nuevos amigos.

- ¿Me harás cerrar los ojos para mirarme de nuevo el culo? - le preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

- No, no quiero perder también el otro cachete. - respondió con las manos en su espalda escondiendo su regalo - ¿Preparada?

- Preparada. - asintió inspirando profundamente.

Quinn quitó las manos de la espalda y puso ante ella un libro gordo de pasta marrón, pesado, con algo de polvo y un tanto raído por los años.

- ¿Qué es? - arrugó la frente tomándolo en sus manos.

- Ábrelo.

Rachel hizo lo indicado y fue pasando página por página, completamente impresionada. - ¿Son... son postales?

- Sí, de cada uno de los lugares que he visitado. - sonrió tímidamente - Las llevo guardando desde que tengo cinco años, me hacía sentir que realmente pertenecía a algún sitio. Sé que en tu lista tienes algo de una colección de cien cosas, por lo tanto... es tuyo.

- ¿Qué? - alzó la vista con los ojos abiertos ampliamente - No... no puedo aceptarlo, Quinn. Es algo de gran valor para ti. - musitó en un hilo de voz.

- Por eso quiero que lo tengas tú. - se acercó hasta ella y cerró el libro apretándolo contra su pecho - Ya no necesito ningún libro que me recuerde dónde he estado, ahora solo quiero comenzar uno nuevo con los sitios en los que estaré. _Contigo_.

Dejarse amar creo que es incluso más difícil que amar. Dejarse querer, dejar que te protejan, dejar que otra persona irrumpa en tu vida y lo mueva todo a su paso. Dejarse amar y dejarse llevar, dejarse _vivir_.

Quien la sigue la consigue, dicen algunos; Quinn Fabray y su constancia para poder abrirse un hueco en el infranqueable corazón de Rachel Berry es un claro ejemplo de que esta frase es completamente certera.

4. Tener una colección de más de 100 cosas de algo. **Hecho.**

* * *

Domingo 30/12


	16. Cold as you

Dieciséis

_Sábado, 25 de Diciembre. Navidad._

* * *

- _Buenos días, Portland. Esto es la WEBE en la 107.9 de su frecuencia modulada._ - anunció alegremente el locutor de la radio resonando en el baño - _Como siempre con los éxitos de ayer y de hoy. Esta fría mañana de Navidad tenemos uno de mis temas preferidos del maravilloso grupo Lady Antebellum, Baby, It's Cold Outside._ - comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas - _Os deseo una Feliz Navidad. No os atragantéis con los dulces, niños._

Quinn salió del cuarto de baño, aún con el pelo mojado por la larga y reconfortante ducha matutina. No solía ser una persona de mañana, los pocos días que tenía para descansar prefería pasarlos durmiendo hasta tarde para luego ponerse a trabajar concienzudamente en sus casos. Ya era suficiente con madrugar de lunes a viernes, a modo riguroso, los días de fiesta eran sagrados.

Sin embargo, aquel día se despertó a las siete en punto sin necesidad de reloj, movida por una desconocida energía y con un entusiasmo desbordante.

"_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in"_

Hacía frío, mucho frío, ni siquiera la ducha con agua hirviendo había conseguido hacerla entrar en calor; pero era Navidad, era veinticinco de diciembre, era la primera mañana que había despertado al lado de Rachel Berry y eso era motivo más que suficiente para estar feliz.

Despertar junto a ella había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida. Sí, era cierto que ya lo había hecho la mañana anterior en aquel fuerte, pero no recordaba aquello como algo digno de estar en su Top cinco de mejores momentos. Aquel otro, sin duda, sí lo estaba.

"_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry"_

Observar su rosto tranquilo, su pecho respirando lentamente y esa pequeña mueca en sus labios en forma de media sonrisa, eran de las cosas más hermosas que habían tenido el placer de contemplar sus ojos en sus veintiséis años de vida.

La vida al fin y al cabo se formaba de eso, ¿no? De instantes inolvidables que dan sentido a todo lo anterior. Ella misma era quien se lo había enseñado, y ahora Quinn comenzaba a entender toda la magia que congelar momentos guardaba consigo.

Finalmente había comenzado a vivir, sin más; sin pensar en lo que pasaría al día siguiente o al otro o solo cinco minutos después. Ese era el mayor tesoro que Rachel le había regalado, lo más preciado que podía haberle ofrecido. Además de sus sonrisas, además de su presencia, además de la nueva promesa de dejarle amarla, sin condiciones.

"_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Ooh, your lips are delicious"_

- Buenos días dormilona. - susurró sobre su oído, apartando un mechón de su pelo posado en su frente.

Rachel abrió primero un ojo lentamente, para luego observarla aún con gesto adormilado. Si había algo más adorable que Rachel Berry en estado natural, eso era Rachel Berry recién levantada. No tenía ni la menor duda de este hecho.

- Bue... Buenos días. - musitó con voz ronca, frotando sus ojos con el puño de su pijama de lunares rosas - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las siete y veinte. - sonrió, posando un lento beso en sus labios; de esos que casi te dejan sin aliento - Por cierto, Feliz navidad.

- Feliz navidad. - respondió, sin poder contener una tímida risita ante su mirada fija.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, admirándose mutuamente, envolviéndose en esa melodía que sonaba desde el baño. Sabiendo en lo más profundo de ellas mismas que era otro día más, sin querer pensar detenidamente en que ello suponía también un día menos.

Quinn ahuecó la cara de Rachel con una mano, acariciando lentamente con su pulgar esas mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el rubor del momento. Era un instante mágico, único; un instante que sin duda hubiesen querido repetir una y otra vez, hasta el infinito.

- ¿Preparada para abrir tu regalo? - le dijo, rozando levemente su nariz.

- ¿Me has comprado un regalo?

- ¿Yo? ¡No! - exclamó levantando las manos en su defensa - Al parecer este año has sido una niña muy buena y Papa Noel ha dejado algo para ti bajo el árbol.

- ¿Qué es? - se movió con una velocidad abrumadora, poniéndose rápidamente sentada frente a ella con mirada expectante - ¡Cuéntame, Quinn! ¡Vamos!

- Tendrás que verlo tú misma. - sonrió, levantándose de la cama - Vístete, quiero que bajemos antes de que los niños se despierten y esta casa se llene de gritos.

Rachel suspiró frustrada y fue hacia el armario a regañadientes para coger un jersey y un pantalón vaquero. Donna la miraba también medio adormilada desde su lugar en el pequeño asiento junto a la cama, quizás temerosa por lo que sabía que estaba al llegar. Y no estaba equivocada, sin duda ella ya tenía preparado su pequeño sweater a juego para su querida mascota.

- No te gustan mucho los niños, ¿verdad? - preguntó mientras fue hacia el hurón y le puso la prenda.

Ésta la miró con ojos suplicantes y Quinn no pudo contener la risa ante aquella escena. - Es algo mutuo. Yo no les gusto a ellos y ellos no me gustan a mí.

- Donna tampoco te gustaba y ahora sois buenas amigas. - sonrió alegremente mostrándola - ¿A qué está hermosa? – la besó en la nariz – Ella adora sus sweaters.

- Sí... Se le ve muy entusiasmada. - rió entre dientes dirigiéndose hacia el baño para terminar de peinarse - He de avisarte que mis padres preparan una especie de banquete la mañana de navidad. - comentó, ordenando algunos mechones desordenados y mirándose al espejo - Hacen galletas, preparan chocolate caliente y también un enorme pastel con forma de...

No pudo terminar su frase. Cuando se asomó por la puerta Rachel estaba en ropa interior, con un sexy sujetador de encaje negro que muy poco dejaba para la imaginación. Por un breve instante Quinn pensó que sus pulmones se habían paralizado, o colapsado, o salido de su cuerpo a cientos de kilómetros de allí. Sin duda no esperaba ver esa imagen al salir del cuarto de baño.

- ¿Un pastel con forma de qué? – preguntó, girando hacia ella - ¿Qué? - frunció el ceño ante su mirada absorta.

- Na... Nada. - titubeó, siendo ahora ella quien estaba roja cual bola navideña.

- ¿Te has ruborizado al verme en sujetador, Quinn? - sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - exclamó rápidamente, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez - Es la calefacción, está demasiado alta.

- Ven aquí. - extendió los brazos para que se acercase.

Ella hizo lo dicho. Dado que aún seguía en sujetador, era bastante difícil negarle nada.

- Eres _muy_ linda. - le susurró sobre sus labios - ¿Lo sabías?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, tímidamente – ¿Y tú sabias que vas a coger frío si sigues así? - murmuró, mordiendo su labio inferior y acariciándole los brazos para luego alejarse de ella, dándole la espalda - Vamos. No hay tiempo que perder.

Rachel no pudo contener la carcajada tras ser testigo de esa imagen tan adorable, naturalmente ese despertar también se convirtió de inmediato en un miembro más de su Top cinco de mejores momentos.

Una Navidad que no aparentaba ser la mejor de su vida, se había convertido por arte de magia en algo completamente inolvidable. Cada momento vivido al lado de Quinn y cada sonrisa de sus labios, era un motivo más para querer seguir luchando. Sabía que eso no dependía de ella, sabía que todo ese asunto se escapaba de sus manos, pero no podía evitar aferrarse a esa felicidad omnipresente cuando estaba con Quinn.

Felicidad plena y sin condiciones, felicidad que no quería que terminase _jamás_.

Bajaron por las escaleras de madera del cálido hogar de los Fabray, dejando crujidos de las viejas tablas a sus espaldas e intentando guardar silencio como dos niñas pequeñas, de puntillas para que nadie las oyese.

Quinn observó sentada en el suelo como Rachel la miraba expectante, adorable con su jersey verde con un árbol estampado a juego con el pequeño de Donna. Era tan feliz que incluso ese animal le parecía condenadamente adorable.

Era un hecho más que evidente que el amor había hecho milagros con Quinn Fabray.

- Toma. - le tendió el paquete, con una sonrisa tímida - Espero que te guste.

Rachel lo agarró y se sorprendió por el peso del regalo, sin duda aquello no era una simple postal de purpurina con un "Feliz Navidad" en el centro.

- ¿Que me has comprado, Quinn? - arqueó las cejas - Espero que no te hayas gastado mucho dinero porque yo... - fue interrumpida por unos dedos en sus labios.

- Cada uno se gasta lo que puede y quiere. - afirmó mirándola fijamente - Ábrelo, estoy deseando de ver la cara que pones.

- No suelo ser muy expresiva... - comentó mientras abría el papel de regalo para luego mirarla petrificada - Esto... Esto es... ¿Es de juguete? - abrió la boca ampliamente sacando el presente de la caja - ¿Qué es esto, Quinn?

- Es una cámara, como puedes comprobar. - sonrió ante lo obvio - Y no, no es de juguete.

Rachel la observó concienzudamente, con su ceño fruncido en la concentración, sin poder dejar de sonreir porque sin duda sabía el motivo de aquel regalo.

Era un punto más de su lista, el número 27 para ser más exactos. Y no era una cámara cualquiera, era una cámara antigua de no menos de cincuenta años. Completamente intacta, brillante y reluciente.

- ¿Funciona?

- Pruébala.

Rápidamente la tomó entre sus manos y le dio a la pequeña manivela a su derecha. Enfocó a Quinn, a quien apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar, y la observó con ansiedad esperando poder ver el resultado.

Cosa que, obviamente, con aquella cámara no ocurriría de inmediato.

- Rach... ¿Que haces? - rió estrepitosamente al verla mover el artefacto como si la foto estuviese escondida en algún lugar recóndito - No saldrá la foto, no es una Polaroid. Tienes que revelar el carrete.

- No importa... - frunció los labios - De todos modos sé que habrás salido hermosa. - tomó su barbilla y la besó dulcemente mientras acariciaba su nuca con delicadeza – Gracias… - susurró en sus labios - Yo... yo también tengo algo pero no sé... no es demasiado.

Quinn le sonrió con ternura. - Sea lo que sea, me encantará.

- No te dejes engañar por el envoltorio... - metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacarlo - Dicen que lo bueno siempre viene en frasco pequeño. ¡Cómo yo! - exclamó alegremente poniéndolo en su palma - Quería hacer algo que pudiese ser de mi parte y, a su vez, de parte de Donna. - explicó mientras lo abría - Ella te quiere, puedo verlo en sus ojitos brillantes.

- Oh... - observó sorprendida el objeto - Un pin de ella. Así podré verla siempre que quiera. - sonrió, dándole un corto pero intenso beso – Gracias, es increíble.

Sí, Rachel Berry le había regalado por navidad un pin de su hurón. ¿Para qué lo quería Quinn? ¿Acaso tenía algún uso? No lo sabía, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota.

Eso, señores, es estar enamorado. A mí me regalan un pin de un apestoso hurón y no lo usaría ni como posavasos.

Pero yo no soy Quinn, por suerte para Rachel.

- ¿Te gusta? - lo cogió de sus manos - Creo que te quedará perfecto. - intentó ponérselo, sin mucho éxito, en la solapa de su chaqueta.

- Espera. - la interrumpió tomándolo después de varios pinchazos - No quiero que me perfores un pulmón. - rió colocándolo en su lugar - ¿Qué tal estoy?

- Preciosa. - giró hacia la pequeña protagonista del regalo - ¿Verdad, Donna? - ésta simplemente movió lo bigotes frunciendo los labios - Cuando hace eso, quiere decir que sí.

Quinn soltó una carcajada. - ¡Vaya! Me alegro que te guste, Donna. - le sonrió ampliamente - Tú también estás muy guapa con tu jersey.

Poco más que un gruñido fue la respuesta del animal, quizás para Rachel eso suponía un "gracias"; pero teniendo en cuenta que ella afirmaba su amor por los modelitos que le ponía cuando ésta solo podía mirarla con rostro compungido, no sé hasta que punto podemos confiar en las traducciones que hacía.

Volvamos a Portland, la mañana de navidad.

- ¿No nos habéis esperado para abrir los regalos? - exclamó Russell bajando las escalaras con el ceño fruncido.

Dos niños saltaron como locos hasta llegar a ellas y se abalanzaron sobre Rachel haciéndola caer hacia atrás en el suelo.

- ¡Tita Rach! - gritaron en su oído haciendo que soltase una sonora carcajada.

- Te quieren más a ti que a mí. - dijo Quinn arrugando la frente y poniéndose en pie.

- Eso es porque tú los miras como si fuesen extraterrestres. - le espetó Frannie poniéndose a su lado.

- Por los mocos verdes de Harry podría ser uno. - alzó las cejas con sorna.

Y así, entre gritos de "Ohhh" y "Gracias" abrieron uno por uno los regalos colocados bajo aquel gran árbol que presidía el salón.

Los padres de Quinn le regalaron un maletín de cuero, falso por supuesto ya que no estaban dispuestos a sacrificar ningún animal, y un nuevo casco rojo para su moto. Frannie una colección de discos de Bruce Springsteen y los niños una postal hecha a mano de ella misma delante de un juez con, como no, un gran ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Pero no solo hubo regalos para ella, Judy obsequió a Rachel con un jersey con tres pequeños hurones estampados. Russell la sorprendió con un Scrabble portátil, para que pudiese jugar siempre que lo desease. Frannie con el último disco recopilatorio de mejores éxitos de Barbra Streisand. Incluso los niños le hicieron también una tarjeta de felicitación, con un adorable dibujo de los tres jugando al lado de la chimenea.

Rachel pensó si realmente se merecía tantas atenciones por parte de aquella familia que, al fin y al cabo, a penas la conocían.

¿Se merecía ser una más? ¿Se merecía un lugar presidiendo ese gran banquete de desayuno navideño? ¿Se merecía que el gran bizcocho con forma de muñeco fuese de chocolate porque éste era su preferido? ¿Acaso ella había hecho algo por ellos? ¿Acaso ella había hecho algo por alguien?

- ¿Finalmente cuándo os vais? - preguntó Russell dando un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

- Antes del almuerzo. - respondió Quinn sentada junto a Rachel, mientras le servía un segundo trozo de tarta en su plato con una cálida sonrisa - No quiero que se nos haga de noche.

- ¿Vais a ir en moto? - preguntó Judy arrugando la frente.

- Claro. - elevó los hombros - ¿Cómo sino? Así vinimos.

- Pero no es bueno para Rach que vayáis en moto, Quinn. - le espetó frunciendo el ceño - Ya es un viaje lo suficientemente agotador por sí mismo, en moto es el doble.

- No importa, me gusta montar en Otom. – sonrió Rachel, intentando dejar claro que no le importaba aquel largo camino hasta Boston.

Sin embargo aquella intervención de poco sirvió.

- Podéis ir en mi coche. - sugirió Frannie - Dejáis aquí la moto y vuelves a por ella cuando Rach salga de la operación, así os podéis mover por Boston sin tener que pasar frío.

Quinn la miró perpleja, intentando asimilar lo escuchado. - ¿En serio me dejarás tu coche? ¡Lo amas! - exclamó tras una carcajada de asombro - Creo que incluso más que al mocoso de Harry.

- _Do_ no _doy_ un _mocodo_. - protestó éste con la boca llena de chocolate.

- Es un simple coche, Quinn. - rió mientras limpiaba al niño - Mientras lo devuelvas sano y salvo, no tengo ningún problema.

Y si Rachel no se sentía lo suficientemente mal antes de aquel gesto, la culpabilidad se le atragantó junto con aquel delicioso trozo de bizcocho.

No quería que nadie tuviese que dejar nada por ella, no quería que Quinn abandonase a su querida moto solo por su salud, no quería que toda una familia estuviese pendiente de sus necesidades.

La angustia y la desazón la gobernaron el resto de la mañana, la tristeza por ver como era un completo estorbo para cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino la carcomió mientras se despedía de esa familia que le había tratado como si fuese de cristal la mayor parte de su estancia.

¿Cómo sentirse normal si constantemente le recordaban que no podía llevar una vida cómo cualquier otro? ¿Cómo no sentir esa presión en su pecho al ver como Quinn dejaba con tristeza aparcada a Otom en el porche de aquella casa en el lago? ¿Qué le había dado ella a cambio? Un estúpido pin con la cara de Donna, solo eso le había dado.

Quinn en cambio había cambiado por completo solo para poder adaptarse a su forma de vida y a esa inútil lista.

Decir que Rachel se sentía culpable es el eufemismo del año, se sentía completamente _despreciable_. Miserable por tener que recibir tantas atenciones y ser una carga para alguien que la trataba constantemente como si fuese a romperse de un momento a otro.

- Creo que esta noche habrá tormenta. - comentó Quinn, observando por la ventanilla del coche, cuando ya apenas estaban a diez kilómetros de Boston - Espero que no nos llueva antes de llegar.

Rachel siguió con la vista puesta en la ventanilla, como llevaba desde que habían salido hacía ya más de dos horas.

- Yo espero que no granice... - murmuró con desgana - No quiero que le pase nada al coche de tu hermana.

- Este coche tiene como doscientos años, ha superado muchas granizadas y heladas. Créeme - rió entre dientes mientras tamborileaba con los dedos al ritmo de la música de su nuevo disco de Springsteen - Lo compró en una subasta, al parecer estuvo en el rodaje de Thelma y Louise o eso dice ella. Creo que es mentira. - rió de nuevo.

- Interesante... - hizo una pequeña mueca para luego inspirar profundamente - Me gustan los objetos con historia. Por eso les pongo nombres, para darles vida.

Quinn la observó sonriente - ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?

- No me corresponde ponerle nombre, no es mío.

- ¡Oh vamos! Sé que te encanta. Si se lo pongo yo será Ehcoc y es bastante difícil de pronunciar.

- ¡Tus ideas son pésimas! - soltó una carcajada apartando finalmente la vista de la ventana - Se llamará... Forastero.

- ¿Forastero? - frunció el ceño - ¿Y mis ideas son las pésimas?

- ¿Tienes alguno mejor? - alzó las cejas.

- No... Pero podría llamarse Thelma o Louise. Por la película. - la miró de nuevo - ¿Cuál prefieres?

- Podría ser una unión de ambos... - dijo pensativa, completamente metida en su cometido de bautizar al coche - Algo así como Theluise.

- Perfecto, deberías dedicarte a poner nombres a las cosas.

Rachel rió y se encogió de hombros. - Quizás lo haga. ¿Te gusta esa película?

- No la he visto nunca. - elevo los hombros, fijando la vista de nuevo en la carretera - Pero Frannie es una gran fan. Ella adora el cine, su profesión frustrada es ser actriz de comedia. Como Cameron Díaz. - giró los ojos ante las ocurrencias de su hermana.

- Quizás si la hubieses visto, ahora serias abogada penal. - le sonrió de medio lado - ¿No te aburre hacer siempre lo mismo?

- Un poco... - frunció los labios - En realidad yo no quería ser abogada de divorcios, digamos que surgió por sí mismo. Necesitaba un puesto de trabajo y esa era la vacante. Ahora que ya tengo un nombre en ese ámbito me es difícil cambiar de especialidad.

- ¿Qué especialidad es la que te gustaría?

- Quizás te suene un tanto imbécil pero siempre he querido ser abogada criminal. Tratar con casos complicados, difíciles, algo más que reparticiones de bienes y quién se queda con el coche o el caniche. - reflexionó - Defender la justicia y la ley, pero de verdad.

- ¿Y dentro del bufete no tienes posibilidades de hacerlo?

- No trabajamos esos casos.

- ¿Solo os dedicáis a los divorcios?

- También al medio ambiente, a casos financieros, recursos de peces gordos y cosas así. - arrugó la frente - Los casos criminales no son nuestro cometido.

- Es una lástima que alguien con tu talento tenga que limitarse...

Y dicho esto guardó silencio, recordando que no solo Quinn no podría conseguir sus sueños. O quizás sí podría, al fin y al cabo ella sí que tenía toda la vida por delante. Cosa que, por supuesto, no podía decir de sí misma.

- Quizás si me convierten en socia podría cambiar las cosas, eso es la parte que más me interesa de ese puesto. - comentó, sin percatarse del rostro pensativo de su acompañante - Aunque la verdad es que no estoy trabajando todo lo que debería en este caso, no sé si podré conseguirlo...

- ¿Vas mal? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - preguntó, intentando sentirse útil - Soy buena escribiendo a ordenador, mi velocidad te dejaría estupefacta.

- No es cuestión de escribir. - soltó una carcajada - Un caso precisa de mucho conocimiento del ámbito en el que te mueves. Mucha investigación, centrarse en algo que tu cliente tenga de lo que carezca el otro. - comentó con seriedad - Buscar los puntos débiles del abogado que defiende al contrario y actuar ahí, de raíz. Y eso necesita tiempo...

Tiempo; tiempo que ella le quitaba con sus ideas dementes y sus propuestas sin sentido. Tiempo que sin duda perdía a su lado pero al que ella se empeñaba en aferrarse. Tiempo, eso que no tenía y el cual corría en su contra.

- Espero no perderlo, el señor Brandon tiene mucho interés en conservar su paraíso fiscal en Suiza. - negó con la cabeza - Es un poco corrupto.

Rachel la observó en silencio, admirando a esa mujer que sin duda era todo lo que ella jamás sería; la viva imagen del éxito, alguien inteligente, culta y con estilo, educada, hermosa y, sobretodo, generosa. Era todo lo que podía desear y más, tanto que constantemente sentía que no merecía tenerla a su lado. Sensación que no podía quitarse de encima por mucho que ella quisiera.

- ¿Todo eso hay detrás de un juicio? - reflexionó torpemente - En las películas lo plantean mucho más sencillo.

- La vida no es una película, Rach. - rió ante el comentario - Un juicio es mucho más que el momento final, hay veces que nos llevamos _meses_ preparando un simple caso. Y yo lo disfruto, quizás no tanto como antes, pero lo hago.

- Ojalá mi vida fuese como una película. - susurró para sí misma y carraspeó, mirándola fijamente - Creía que sí lo disfrutabas...

- Últimamente tenía la sensación de que mi vida avanzaba sin ser muy consciente de que lo estaba haciendo. - respondió sumida en la carretera - De un momento a otro, y sin saber cómo, era una abogada reconocida con cientos de responsabilidades sobre mi espalda. Llevo _años_ dedicados a mi trabajo, solo y exclusivamente a él. Y... - humedeció los labios - me sentía como que llegados a este punto solo tenía eso, mi trabajo. - la miró - Hasta que apareciste tú.

- Y alteré todos tus esquemas... - le dijo, no del tanto satisfecha con ese hecho.

- Para mejor. - afirmó con un sonrisa.

Rachel arrugó la frente y miró de nuevo hacia la ventanilla. - Yo no opino lo mismo, pero ese es otro tema.

- ¿Por qué no piensas así? - frunció el ceño aparcando el coche frente a su puerta.

- Tu casa. - desvió el tema, mirándola con una sonrisa forzada - Te ayudo a bajar las cosas.

Salió del coche de inmediato, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba poder respirar y sentir ese golpe de frío en sus mejillas. Se estaba asfixiando ahí dentro, y esto no se debía precisamente a su delicada salud.

- No digas tonterías, no dejaré que hagas ningún tipo de esfuerzo. - la apartó del maletero cogiendo sus bolsas y regalos - De hecho he pensado que... podrías quedarte aquí, _conmigo_. - le sonrió cálidamente - Hasta la operación.

- Quinn... - titubeó agachando la cabeza hacia su regazo - Eso es muy... muy atento por tu parte. Pero no estoy moribunda. - rió sin gracia - Tengo fuerzas y sé cuidar de mí misma.

- Lo sé pero... - mordió su labio inferior en el pensamiento - Estaría más tranquila si te tengo conmigo. No hace falta que durmamos en la misma cama si eso te parece demasiado compromiso. Duermo en el sofá, no me importa. - afirmó convencida, acariciando su rostro - Pero quiero saber que estás bien, no quiero que te falte nada.

- Entiendo tu punto. - guardó silencio durante unos segundos - Pero realmente necesito estar en mi casa, con mis cosas. - miró a su mascota recostada en el asiento trasero - Donna también lo necesita. Somos mujeres muy territoriales.

- Bueno, solo era una idea. No pasa nada. - elevó los hombros intentando no parecer decepcionada por la negativa - De todas formas puedes pasar la tarde aquí. Podemos pedir algo de comer y ver alguna película. - sonrió de nuevo con alegría - ¿Que te parece?

Tanta atención y tanto cuidado solo conseguían hacerla sentir más y más incómoda, encerrarla en un callejón sin salida lleno de pensamientos desalentadores, asfixiarla en esa jaula de cristal que constantemente le había estado imponiendo y de la que ella siempre había huido.

Sabía que aquello terminaría pasando, era uno de los motivos por los que no se lo había dicho en un principio.

- Quinn... - tomó su rostro inspirando profundamente - No te lo tomes a mal, pero realmente necesito ir a casa.

- ¿Por qué? - frunció el ceño - ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a tu médico?

- No. - resopló con frustración, perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Puedes dejar de tratarme así? ¡Estoy perfecta! - exclamó alzando los brazos - Iría corriendo hasta mi casa si necesitas comprobarlo. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- No hace falta. - arrugó la frente - Perdón por preocuparme por mi novia.

_Su novia_. Esas dos palabras habían escapado de los labios de Quinn casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacían. Dos simples palabras para cualquiera, pero sin duda una advertencia de que las cosas estaban complicándose para Rachel Berry.

La miró en silencio, frunciendo el ceño e intentando no perder la compostura. Al fin y al cabo solo intentaba ayudarla, pero tanta atención por su parte comenzaba a sacarla de sus casillas.

- ¿Puedes llevarme o pido un taxi?

Quinn clavó sus ojos en ella y murmuró entre dientes. - No, te llevo.

Toda una vida siendo una persona fuerte y tenaz, intentando luchar con uñas y dientes por algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Siendo autosuficiente e independiente. Toda una vida intentando ser alguien para que, de un momento a otro, constantemente le recordasen que era un completo fracaso.

Quizás Rachel estaba tomándose las cosas de forma demasiado dramática, pero sin duda llovía sobre mojado; Quinn no era la primera persona que cambiaba la forma de tratarla al saber de su enfermedad, no era la única que la miraba con ojos tristes y compasivos a sabiendas de que era una desdichada joven sin un futuro por delante. Aunque ésta lo hiciese sin ser del todo consciente.

Huyó de esa misma sensación el día que llegó a Boston, ocultó su enfermedad por miedo a que de nuevo la historia se repitiese. Solo se lo contó a Kurt y fue por un estúpido desmayo un día mientras cantaba en un maldito karaoke. Creía haber conseguido alejarse de la compasión, pero de nuevo esta vieja amiga había llamado a su puerta.

Toda la vida siendo alguien irrompible y de repente, en cuatro años, comenzó a sentirse como una pequeña muñeca de papel a quien un simple soplo de aire podía hacerla caer.

- No era necesario que subieses las cosas. - frunció el ceño al llegar a su planta - Solo eran tres bolsas.

- No me importa, lo digo en serio. - Quinn sonrió amablemente con los bártulos en sus manos.

- Aquí está bien. - le indicó para que las dejase en el suelo y besó la comisura de sus labios - Gracias por todo. Lo he pasado increíble.

- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Así? - arrugó el gesto, confusa - Creía... creía que me pedirías que entrase o algo.

Rachel inspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza. - No, Quinn. ¿Qué parte de "necesito mi espacio" no entiendes? - giró hacia la puerta buscando sus llaves. – Estoy algo cansada y realmente _necesito_ estar sola lo que queda de día.

- ¿Estás deprimida? - preguntó incansablemente - ¿Por eso no has hablado apenas desde que salimos de Portland?

El silencio más absoluto, sumado a un nuevo suspiro, fue su única respuesta. Respuesta que por supuesto para Quinn Fabray no fue suficiente.

- Rach... - tocó su brazo - ¿Qué te pasa? Puedes contármelo.

- ¡No me pasa nada! - exclamó alterada, girándose de inmediato – No todo el tiempo tiene que pasarme algo. Estoy perfecta, ¡perfecta! No me duele el cuerpo, no me duelen las uñas, no me duele la nariz... ¡No me duele nada! - suspiró mirándola con dureza - Estoy perfecta dentro de mi imperfección. ¿Te puedes ir a casa de una vez? Te lo pido por favor.

- ¿Ya estás otra vez con tus malas contestaciones? - frunció el ceño acercándose hasta ella -Creo que no es necesario gritar para hacerte escuchar. Estoy delante tuyo, ¡no en el edificio de enfrente! - exclamó enervada.

- ¡Grito porque no me entiendes! - perdió finalmente la poca paciencia que aún conservaba. Si es que lo hacía. - ¡No soy como tú, Quinn! No pertenezco a ese mundo perfecto en el que tú vives. Ese sitio donde todo lo que tocas se convierte en oro y donde incluso conseguir los desafíos se vuelve aburrido y rutinario. ¡Yo no tengo esa suerte! - rió sin gracia - Soy una... ¡Soy una maldita frustrada y un fracaso!

Quinn la observó completamente estupefacta, sin entender porque su intención de hacerla sentir bien y cuidada había dado como resultado esa reacción que, desde su punto de vista, era desmesurada en incluso hiriente.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? - le preguntó tras un breve silencio - ¿He hecho algo que te ha molestado y por eso estás así? Porque en vez de gritarme como una desquiciada podríamos hablarlo tranquilamente, como la gente normal.

Rachel cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente para luego mirarla. - No estoy enfadada contigo, no has hecho nada más que cuidarme. Y _ese_ es el problema. - afirmó tajantemente - No quiero que me cuides, no soy una inútil. Mucho menos una incapacitada.

- Me gusta hacerlo, Rach. - cogió su mano con delicadeza - Me gusta cuidarte, me gusta protegerte. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? - rió para sí misma.

- Que yo necesito saberme autosuficiente. - apartó su mano bruscamente - Que no necesito que estés constantemente alrededor mía. Que me... que me agobias, ¿entiendes?

Silencio, puro y absoluto silencio. Silencio lleno de palabras. Silencio plasmado de falsa calma. Calma antes de la tormenta.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Algún día me cansaré de tus malos modos y tus desplantes. Toda paciencia tiene un límite, Rachel. - le espetó cruzándose de brazos – Y tú estás rebasando el mío.

- ¿Me estas desafiando? - se acercó a su rostro y empujo débilmente su hombro - ¿Acaso estás intentando desafiarme?

- No es un desafío, solo es una advertencia. - respondió con firmeza.

- ¿Sabes qué? - sonrió con ironía - Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.

- ¿Lo que me dé la gana de qué?

- ¡Con tu vida, contigo, con nosotras! - alzó los brazos - Con lo que sea. No me importa.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – gritó, perdiendo los nervios ante esa actitud infantil - ¿Qué ataque te dio ahora?

Rachel clavó sus ojos con una ira hasta antes desconocida, completamente fuera de sí. Cansada, frustrada. Cansada de estar frustrada, quizás.

- ¿Quieres saber qué me pasa? - alzó la barbilla cruzándose también de brazos - ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

- Sí, me gustaría. – inquirió, arqueando las cejas – Quizás así pueda comprenderte.

- Me pasa que veo como de golpe tu vida solo gira en torno a mí. Veo como algo que debería haber sido divertido y liberal ha terminado atándote y cambiando todos tus esquemas. - suspiró agachando la cabeza - Veo como dejas las cosas de lado por mí. Veo... - humedeció los labios y endureció el gesto - Veo como me he vuelto de inmediato un peso para ti, al igual que lo he sido siempre para todo el mundo. Y no me mires con esa cara... - la señaló con el dedo - Sabes que soy un peso, no soy idiota. ¡Estoy enferma! Lo estoy, y posiblemente me muera en cuatro días. Y eso es algo que _todos_ aquí tenemos que aceptar.

- No vas a...

- ¡No digas nada! - la interrumpió con un nuevo grito - No sigas negando lo evidente. _Pasará_. Y yo no necesito que nadie esté constantemente dándome razones por las que aferrarme a una vida que se está acabando. - afirmó con gesto sereno - No lo necesito, ni tampoco lo quiero.

Quinn siguió mirándola completamente consternada, parpadeó un par de veces ante su incredulidad y luego soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa - ¿Me... me estas dejando? ¿En serio lo estás haciendo?

– Yo… yo no quiero lastimarte Quinn.

- ¿Y quien te asegura que no lo estés haciendo ya?

- No te estoy dejando. – inspiró lo más profundo que sus pulmones se lo permitieron y cerró los ojos con fuerza - Lo estoy terminando.

Y dicho esto abrió la puerta, dando por concluida aquella discusión, dando por concluido _todo_.

Pero, llegados a este punto, todos sabemos que Quinn Fabray no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, eso iba completamente en contra de su ADN. Y, esta vez, aquello tocaba una fibra mucho más profunda llegando incluso a lastimar su antes insensible corazón.

- ¿Crees que puedes llegar a mi vida, cambiarlo todo y luego irte sin más? - tomó su brazo de forma brusca, haciendo que se girase - ¿Yo no puedo opinar? Porque para que algo termine las dos partes deben estar de acuerdo. Y _tú_ has impuesto las reglas en esta relación, sin dejar que yo pueda decir absolutamente _nada_ al respecto. ¡Siempre! - le espetó, cerrando los párpados con pesadez - No soy un pez Rachel, no puedo olvidarte en tres segundos. No... no puedes hacerme esto.

Unas lágrimas mudas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro, lágrimas que llevaban intentando ser liberadas desde que comprendió que aquello no terminaría como ella tenía planteado en su mente. Infundida en una pena que golpeaba su pecho de forma arrolladora, haciendo que casi no pudiese respirar, negada por completo a despedirse de ella y a aceptar el hecho de que todo eso quedase tan solo en un buen y bonito recuerdo navideño.

Rachel, sin embargo, seguía impasible; sin moverse, sin al menos mostrar un signo de sentirse afligida por aquella imagen desconsolada y rota. Sin mostrar siquiera alguna señal de vida.

- Esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Siempre ocurre. - le dijo, con tono neutral - ¿Qué más da ahora o dentro de cuatro días?

- ¡No tiene que pasar! - le gritó, señalándola con el dedo - Nada termina cuando no quieres que así sea. Ayer dijiste que me dejarías amarte... ¿Y ahora me dejas? ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres, Rachel? - tragó saliva intentando contener un nuevo llanto - ¿Me has dado falsas esperanzas? ¿Has jugado conmigo? ¿Qué he sido yo para ti? ¡Respóndeme maldita sea! - golpeó el quicio de la puerta por la propia frustración al ver su actitud altanera - No te quedes ahí callada mirándome como una imbécil. ¡Di algo joder! ¿Acaso no sientes nada?

- Desgraciadamente, o por suerte para mí, solo puedo sentir lo que mi corazón me permite. - sonrió con frialdad.

Dicho esto se soltó de su agarre, cogió sus cosas y cerró de un portazo.

Quinn quedó completamente petrificada ante aquella vieja puerta de madera, sin ser aún muy consciente de lo que ese portazo había significado, esperando que de inmediato Rachel abriese de nuevo diciéndole que todo aquello no había sido nada más que otro de sus ataques bipolares.

Pero no ocurrió, por supuesto.

La puerta siguió cerrada y nuevas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas como antesala a un llanto desconsolado. Se había terminado, quisiera o no esa era la cruda y dura realidad.

Una leve melodía, que posiblemente provino de la casa de enfrente, llenó el silencio y Quinn simplemente echó a correr escaleras abajo. Un trueno resonó en el edificio dejando claro que aquella tormenta finalmente había llegado a Boston. Y, quizás, no solo a la ciudad.

_"How long have I been in this storm?"_

_Storm_ de Lifehouse, se hizo oír aún con más fuerza. Quinn abrió la puerta del edificio con infinitas lágrimas en su rostro, lágrimas que una vez en la calle se entremezclaron con la lluvia que comenzó a caer sobre ella con violencia. Lluvia de la que ni siquiera era consciente mientras seguía paralizada en mitad de la acera con las manos en su rostro, respirando agitadamente, sin poder controlarse a sí misma por algo que ésta vez sí sentía como final.

_"So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form, water's getting harder to tread with these waves crashing over my head."_

¿Por qué había acabado con todo? ¿Por qué la apartaba de nuevo? ¿Por qué jamás podría entrar en ese infranqueable corazón? ¿Qué haría ahora que ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia? No sabía que pensar, no sabía que decir, no sabía si todo aquello había acabado por lo que eran o por lo que jamás habían sido.

Quizás no había sabido entenderla, quizás nunca fue capaz de darle lo que necesitaba. Quizás, como una niña asustada, por miedo a perderla había apretado demasiado a aquel pobre pajarito hasta asfixiarle.

Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo contra su abrigo beige dejando pequeñas manchas oscuras a su paso. Truenos atronadores sacudían la ciudad. Mientras algunas personas corrían por su lado para refugiarse, ella no podía siquiera moverse.

Miró al cielo, intentando encontrar respuestas. Miró al cielo, y no encontró más que simple lluvia. Lluvia incapaz de limpiar sus penas. Lluvia incapaz de _purificarla_, como bien le había asegurado Rachel. Tal vez porqué en sí misma ya no había nada que purificar.

_"If I'd see you, the storminess will turn to light…"_

El amor no siempre es como lo pintan, las películas nunca hablan de lo que pasa después del momento de la despedida. Quizás no han escrito lo suficiente sobre ese dolor inmenso que se siente con la marcha del ser amado, tal vez no se habla demasiado de como el corazón casi se paraliza, congelado en el último momento donde los latidos tenían algún tipo de sentido.

Cientos de historias hablan de como el amor llena y completa, pocas de ellas cuentan a cuánto daño te expones al dejarte sentir.

Tantas conversaciones a medias y tantas dudas jamás resueltas, tantas palabras no escritas en ese libro en blanco que al parecer había terminado casi antes de empezar. Tanto llanto desconsolado solo por diez simples días.

¿Qué era eso comparado con toda una vida?

_"I know you didn't bring me out here to drown_

_So why am I under and upside down?"_

Rachel tras pegar ese sonoro portazo, giró sobre sí misma y apoyó su nuca en la madera raída. Inspiró profundamente, agitada. Sus pupilas se perdieron en la nada misma frente a ella y, sin control de su propio cuerpo, lentamente se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

Quebrada, deshecha, maltrecha y arrepentida, se derrumbó.

Acercó las rodillas hasta su pecho y se apoyó en ellas, aferrándose a un abrazo desconsolado. Así lo estaba, desolada. Desamparada porque, una vez más, sus condiciones y sus penas habían elegido por ella el rumbo del sendero por cual debía seguir su vida. Las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en llegar, había estado conteniéndolas desde que pronunció el primer "Aquí está bien".

¿De que servía que se lastimasen de esa forma? ¿De que servía crear una ilusión en base a una promesa por un futuro inexistente juntas? ¿De que servía cuando ni siquiera Rachel era capaz de encontrar motivos para seguir adelante?

La odiaba por aparecer en el momento menos oportuno, pero a su vez la amaba por haberla hecho sentir más viva que nunca. Era su presente, pero próximamente también sería su pasado. Un nombre más en su larga lista de conocidos, alguien a quien quería olvidar de inmediato. Alguien a quien, simplemente, no podía amar.

Pero no sería tan fácil, Quinn Fabray se había adueñado de cada parte de sí misma.

Su mirada la perturbaba, sus labios eran su mayor adicción, su sonrisa esa alegría que siempre había deseado; era una completa dependiente de su amor. Y por eso mismo la había alejado, porque la amaba demasiado como para cargarle con un peso que no le correspondía. Como para arruinarle la existencia, así como se la habían arruinado a ella.

Tenía toda una vida por delante, ella ya ni siquiera tenía una semana.

Al fin y al cabo el doctor Schuester se lo había dejado claro, solo había una posibilidad entre diez de que saliese con vida de aquel quirófano.

_"Barely surviving has become my purpose, cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface."_

27. Tener una de esas cámaras antiguas, si funciona mejor. **Hecho.**

* * *

Miércoles 2/01

Que terminen el año de la mejor manera. ¡Happy 2013!


	17. Fearless

**N/A:** ¡Feliz año para todo el mundo! Deseamos que hayan comenzado de la mejor manera. Este capítulo para nosotras es muy especial, no solo porque hoy es un nuevo 1° de mes, sino por el contenido. Esperamos que les guste. Good life sistas and much love. Xo

Diecisiete

_Sábado, 25 de Diciembre_

* * *

Un nuevo trueno resonó en aquel apartamento de paredes amarillas, el suelo de madera contra sus pies se sentía frío y sin vida, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando una y otra vez contra su ventana era el compañero perfecto para el eco de sus lágrimas. Tanto tiempo evitando ese tipo de sufrimiento que, una vez presente, parecía abrazarla para no querer volver a soltarla jamás.

Sus ojos verdes clavados constantemente en su mente, su rostro perplejo antes de cerrarle la puerta repitiéndose sin cesar en su retina, su voz queda llena de lágrimas resonando en sus oídos; mientras, aferrada aún a sus piernas, se maldecía a sí misma y a esa vida impuesta sobre la que no tenía control alguno. ¿Desde cuándo no tomaba una decisión por sí sola? ¿Desde cuándo no sentía que todo cuánto quería siempre se esfumaba en sus narices?

Tanto tiempo evitando aquel tipo de sufrimiento, ahora quizás sería su nuevo compañero de viaje.

Un recuerdo, un flash, una escena llegó a su memoria al abrir por primera vez los ojos desde hacía al menos cinco minutos. Un recuerdo que no sabía si considerar aún como tal porque hacía tan solo diez días que lo había vivido.

- _¿Rachel? ¿Estás... estás bien? _- le preguntó el doctor Schuester, mirándola con rostro preocupado tras su lugar en la mesa de aquella consulta.

- _Yo..._ - titubeó con nerviosismo, observando sus manos apoyadas sobre la falda - _Solo estoy intentando procesar la información._

- _Entiendo. _- se recostó en su asiento, asintiendo lentamente - _Quizás he sido demasiado directo, pero creo que es la única manera de que entiendas que tu enfermedad no es ningún juego. _- buscó su mirada.

Rachel alzó la vista, con una sonrisa completamente vacía y carente de gracia alguna. - _Doctor Schuester, soy muy consciente de que mi enfermedad no es un juego. - _miró hacia aquellos diplomas que dejaban clara su gran experiencia, por algo era uno de los mejores cardiólogos del país - _Créame. Vivo con ella cada día desde hace cuatro años._

- _¿Entonces por qué has evitado la operación por tanto tiempo? - _le inquirió.

- _¡Porque quiero vivir!_ - exclamó clavando sus ojos vidriosos en él - _Porque no quiero quedarme en la mesa de operaciones, porque esa operación... _- humedeció sus labios y negó con la cabeza - _Usted mismo lo ha dicho, hay muy pocas posibilidades de que salga con vida. Una entre diez. ¿No? _- arqueó las cejas y rió con ironía para sí misma - _¿Qué mierda de probabilidad es esa?_

El doctor Schuester la miró en silencio y se irguió en su asiento, poniendo las manos juntas en la mesa de madera blanca impoluta, como todo cuanto la rodeaba. Vacía y sin nada, como ella misma.

- _Tal vez tengas razón, pero llegados a este punto no muchas menos de las que tienes sin operarte._ - vagó por su rostro, intentando encontrar algo de cordura - _Rachel, tu corazón está muy débil, mucho más de lo que pensábamos. La operación es algo inevitable y, por supuesto, debe ser inminente._ - sacó su agenda del cajón del escritorio y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo - _Eres un caso prioritario para mí. Por lo tanto dentro de dos días te ingresaremos y finalmente haremos que..._

- _Espere, espere._ - tomó su mano apartándola del papel y lo miró fijamente - _¿Quiere operarme en dos días?_

_- Es lo oportuno._

- _¡Pero es Navidad!_ - exclamó alzando los brazos - _No quiero perderme la Navidad, es mi época preferida del año, es... _- cerró los párpados e intentó contener las lágrimas - _No puede hacerme esto, doctor Schuester. Déjeme al menos vivir mis últimos días comiendo galletas de canela, tarta vegana de chocolate y caminando por la calle Newbury con Kurt y Donna, quiero... _- humedeció de nuevo sus labios, completamente secos - _Quiero hacer muchas cosas para las que aún no he tenido tiempo. ¿Entiende?_

- _¿No has comprendido el peligro que corres, Rachel? _- entrecerró los ojos con rostro impasible.

- _¡Sí! Puedo morir en cualquier lado, en cualquier momento, lo he captado._ - frunció el ceño y lo miró con una débil sonrisa - _Pero prefiero morir así que en la operación sin haber vivido realmente. _- guardó silencio y varias lágrimas mudas bajaron finalmente por sus mejillas - _Catorce días, solo eso le pido. El día veintinueve vendré y me operaré. Se lo prometo._

- _Rachel..._

- _Por favor, doctor Schue._ - tomó su mano mirándolo fijamente - _Llevo cuatro años viviendo entre algodones y aún así no he mejorado, al contrario, cada vez estoy peor. Déjeme disfrutar al menos de mis muy probables últimos catorce días. _

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación, un silencio que sin duda se hizo eterno para nuestra pequeña protagonista. Un silencio que, sin embargo, por la forma en el que el doctor la miraba, sabía que posiblemente llevaría consigo una aprobación.

Y así fue.

- _Está bien._

- _¡Gracias! _- exclamó levantándose de su silla y aferrándolo en un fuerte y sorprendente abrazo - _Es usted el mejor médico que he tenido jamás, doctor Schue._

Éste sonrió, no sabía bien si por su efusividad y naturalidad o porque le llamara doctor Schue de aquella forma tan adorable. Era una chica joven, llena de vida, no podía negarle dos semanas más para recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido entre ingresos en hospitales y tratamientos inservibles. La vida le debía mucho, y él al menos quería poder compensarla de alguna forma.

- _Pero, por favor Rachel, no hagas que me arrepienta de esto._ - la señaló con el dedo - _Cuídate, no corras riesgos y cualquier movimiento fuera de lo normal que tengas pensado hacer consúltalo antes conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?_

_- Sí. Se lo prometo._

Tras esto, Rachel se puso su abrigo de colores y tomó el bolso donde Donna asomaba su pequeña cabecita, mirándola con ojos preocupados pero llenos de amor. Sonrió al doctor ampliamente y cerró la puerta de su consulta, inspirando profundamente.

Tenía catorce días más, catorce días en los que sin duda haría todas esas cosas que siempre había querido hacer pero para las que su enfermedad resultó un estorbo. No se privaría de nada, no pensaría en nada, simplemente viviría como siempre había querido hacerlo, disfrutaría de cada uno de esos minutos que le quedaban.

20.160. Sí, los había contado.

Debía celebrarlo, tenía que comenzar cuanto antes, y no había una mejor manera de hacerlo que con una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente. Miró a cada lado al salir de aquel hospital, el cuál tan bien había conocido en aquellos seis meses, y vio una pequeña cafetería en la acera de en frente.

Cruzó corriendo sin pensarlo demasiado, al fin y al cabo una pequeña carrera no la mataría, y si era así al menos ahora estaba comenzando a vivir.

Catorce días, eso tenía. Una navidad. Menos quizás.

Pero ella no sabía cuando abrió la vieja puerta de madera que dos horas después se encontraría con Quinn, o más bien chocaría contra ella manchando su carísimo Armani; ella no sabía cuando se sentó en aquella mesa al lado de la ventana que terminaría enamorándose, perdidamente, de esa chica silenciosa que la miraba como si fuese una completa desquiciada; ella no sabía cuando salió corriendo tras ese beso robado que los siguientes diez días serían los mejores de su vida.

Rachel comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente de nuevo al recordar aquello, al rememorar como ese día tras su consulta con el doctor Schue todo parecía más fácil y menos doloroso. Iba a morirse, lo había asumido; ni siquiera estaba enfadada, solo resignada.

Sin embargo ahora las cosas eran _muy_ diferentes; sí estaba enfadada, furiosa con ese cruel destino que había puesto frente a ella al ser más maravilloso del planeta para luego arrebatárselo sin más, como siempre hacía con todo. De forma desgarradora, haciendo que cada músculo de su cuerpo temblase solo al pensar que jamás volvería a ver esa sonrisa de ensueño.

No más paseos cogidas de la mano por cualquier rincón de Boston, no más fruncimientos de ceño cuando le proponía una de sus alocadas ideas, no más miradas llenas de palabras que aún no eran capaces de decir. Todo había acabado, su vida había acabado, y cuatro días antes de lo previsto.

Nada importaba ya, poco le interesaba su lista o sus sueños. No quería cumplir nada más si no era a su lado.

Estaba vacía aquella fría mañana de diciembre, Quinn había llenado cada uno de los recovecos de ese débil corazón haciendo que latiese más fuerte que nunca. Irónico, ¿verdad? Cuando menos vida le quedaba más vivo parecía.

Todo por ella. _Solo_ por ella.

Os he hablado ya de esas grandes certezas, como la que vivió Quinn Fabray durante la cena de Navidad, esas que todo lo cambian y que marcan un punto de inflexión para el resto de tu vida. Tal vez habéis tenido alguna, tal vez no, pero os aseguro que después de eso nada vuelve a ser como antes. Nunca más. Todo cambia para siempre.

Rachel se levantó rápidamente del suelo, dejó a Donna en su pequeño rincón de la casa y abrió la puerta, corriendo como una loca escaleras abajo en busca del único motivo que le quedaba para seguir viva. Sin pensarlo demasiado, sin abrigo a pesar de que posiblemente hacía no más de cinco grados ahí afuera. Quizás menos. ¿Pero que demonios le importaba eso ahora?

Leo Buscaglia dijo una vez: _"La persona que no arriesga nada no hace nada, no tiene nada, no es nada y se convertirá también en nada. Puede evitar el sufrimiento y el dolor, pero no podrá aprender, sentir, cambiar, crecer o amar. Estará encadenado, será un esclavo, habrá perdido su libertad. Sólo la persona que arriesga es verdaderamente libre."_

Y en busca de eso iba Rachel Berry, en busca de la única persona capaz de hacerla sentir libre, amada, cuidada, la única persona capaz de hacerla _sentir_. Como nunca antes, como jamás había imaginado, llenándola de una fuerza capaz de hacerle ver aquel "uno entre diez" como un infinito margen de probabilidades.

Abrió la puerta agitada y bajó corriendo los pocos peldaños que la separaban de la acera. Miró hacia su derecha, miró hacia su izquierda, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

- ¡Quinn! - gritó a pleno pulmón, mientras las gotas de lluvia chocaban fuertemente contra su rostro.

No podía distinguir nada, nunca había visto tanta lluvia como aquella tarde de Navidad; las gotas de agua se unían unas con otras creando una especie de manto que hacía imposible ver más allá de lo que había a dos simples metros de ella.

- ¡Quinn! - volvió a gritar, como si se tratase de Marlon Brando llamando a Stella en "_Un tranvía llamado deseo"_.

Poco más que una sombra apareció tras un viejo Cadillac aparcado junto a la acera, una sombra que sin duda ella hubiese reconocido entre cientos.

Lentamente aquella silueta fue tomando forma a medida que se acercaba. Un nuevo trueno resonó en aquel barrio al noroeste de Brooklyn, frente al único edificio con un apartamento de ventanas azules, iluminando todo a su paso.

El corazón de Rachel latía tan fuerte que casi podía sentir como si todo su cuerpo palpitase al ritmo de aquella singular melodía. Estaba aterrada, temerosa de que finalmente esa paciencia aparentemente ilimitada, al menos con ella, hubiese rebosado haciendo que perdiese su única oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz. Única y quizás también la última.

Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer por el bajo de ese jersey completamente empapado; mientras, frente a ella, se encontraba la única persona capaz de liberarla de aquel sufrimiento.

No lo pensó dos veces, no tenía tiempo de pensar, se lanzó a sus brazos fundiéndose en esos labios que tanto había añorado a pesar de que solo llevaba poco más de una hora sin degustarlos. Pero Rachel conocía el verdadero significado del tiempo, y una hora en su mundo era una completa eternidad.

Quinn tomó su cintura atrayéndola hacia sí misma con fuerza, aferrada a su rostro y respirando agitadamente mientras solo podían continuar besándose pasionalmente bajo aquel invisible manto de lluvia. Un beso lleno de todo, un beso aparentemente eterno, un beso en el que estaban dejándose la vida hasta el último aliento.

Hubiesen querido parar el tiempo y poder así sumergirse en ese momento para siempre sin que nada más importarse y sin ver más allá de los labios de la otra, con el sabor de sus lenguas ligadas en un baile de poder donde ninguna daba la batalla por perdida.

Pero todo tiene un final, nada dura para siempre.

Cuando el aire comenzaba a ser necesario se apartaron lentamente apoyando sus frentes, sin poder contener una imbécil sonrisa al saber que quizás aquel había sido el beso más ardiente y lleno de deseo que habían dado en sus míseras vidas.

Un fruncimiento de ceño por parte de Quinn al mirarla, hizo que Rachel entendiese que ella siempre necesitaba una explicación para todo.

- ¿Que significa todo es... - fue interrumpida con un dedo en sus labios.

- Significa que te necesito. - rozó su nariz con ternura sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro - Significa que te quiero en mi vida. Significa... Significa que lo siento. _Muchísimo_. - le susurró, en un hilo de voz - Significa que, ésta vez, no volveré a alejarte de nuevo.

Quinn sonrió de medio lado y la abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza, cobijándola así de cualquier tipo de dolor que minutos antes pudiese haber sentido. Una lágrima silenciosa vagó por su rostro por la simple felicidad, lágrimas que ya no sabía si eran tales o una nueva gota de las muchas que caigan a cada segundo contra su rostro.

- Te estás mojando... - titubeó acariciando sus brazos, viendo como temblaba bajo su agarre - No es conveniente para tu salud.

- Lo único conveniente para ella eres tú - le sonrió con timidez - Así que si muero, lo haré feliz.

Por la mente de Rachel rondaban preguntas como: ¿Qué habría pasado de no haberla conocido nunca? ¿Cómo habrían sido estos diez días sin su presencia? Si aquel 16 de Diciembre hubiese sido tan solo otra simple fecha o, tal vez, si la suerte la hubiese llevado a estrellarse contra otra persona en vez de contra Quinn.

Tampoco es que aquel misterio le importase demasiado, después de todo, la tenía de nuevo a su lado. Tenía junto a ella a la persona capaz de hacerla sonreír incluso cuando las ganas le faltaban, esa mujer compañera y guardián de su corazón.

Por ese mismo motivo, pocos minutos después de aquel intenso beso, estaba rodeando a Quinn con ambas piernas en sus caderas, mientras su pequeño cuerpo colgaba en sus manos con una facilidad impresionante. Con violencia, se estrellaron contra la puerta dejando en libertad cada deseo contenido hasta ese preciso instante.

Así como yo dejo paso a que seáis vosotros quienes os imaginéis la situación que viene a continuación. Es un momento privado, no quiero ser un estorbo.

Quinn era su mujer, su amante, compañera y cómplice en esa desdichada vida que le había tocado; y, por como su corazón seguía palpitando a un ritmo atronador, no había deseado tanto algo jamás. No debía sufrir sobresaltos, ni practicar actividades que revolucionasen demasiado su ritmo cardíaco, pero ahí estaba. Ahí _estaban_. Dejándose amar, una vez más. Otro intento entre los tantos fallidos en tan solo diez días.

"_Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in…"_

_Kiss me _de Ed Sheeran comenzó a sonar en aquel silencio solo interrumpido por sus besos. Proveniente del mismo apartamento donde poco antes había sonado _Storm_, ahora siendo el hilo musical completamente acorde para ese momento sin duda inolvidable.

Quinn se sentó lentamente en la cama, dejando a un lado toda esa pasión que hasta hacia segundos gobernaba cada uno de sus sentidos, para así poder disfrutar tranquilamente de cada instante en que sus labios recorrían el cuerpo de Rachel. Cuerpo sentado encima suyo, con ambas piernas a cada lado de sus muslos, cuerpo agitado, cuerpo que deseaba más que a nada en el mundo.

"_Lie down with me and hold me in your arms"_

Se miraban fijamente, con cierta timidez, también con pasión pero, sobre todo, con amor. Quinn sonrió con picardía mientras vagaba sus ojos por aquel rostro perfecto, Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa a sabiendas de lo que estaba por llegar.

Rozando las yemas de sus dedos por aquellos morenos brazos, apreciándola como si cualquier mínimo roce fuese a romperla, no dejaba de observarla sin ser muy consciente aún de si aquello era real o solo un sueño. Un sueño maravilloso del que sin duda jamás hubiese querido despertar.

Quería cuidarla, quería protegerla, quería hacerla sentir amada con cada uno de sus gestos.

Y, sin duda, lo estaba consiguiendo. Rachel cerró los párpados al sentir como su jersey comenzó a ascender hasta llegar a su cabeza para luego yacer inerte a un lado de la cama.

"_And your heart's against my chest, Your lips pressed in my neck"_

Desnuda, en cuerpo y alma, solo cubierta por un efímero conjunto de encaje negro, alzó la vista hasta conectar con las pupilas verdes de Quinn. Ésta humedeció los labios para luego regalar cálidos besos sobre su clavícula.

Rachel suspiró.

Suspiró porque aquellos besos estaban llenos de un amor que jamás había sentido en sí misma, suspiró porque Quinn era el ser más maravilloso del planeta, suspiró porque la deseaba de una manera casi sobrehumana. Un deseo que la estaba gobernando por completo, de adentro hacia afuera, haciéndola sentir como en una completa montaña rusa de pasión y exaltación.

"_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet"_

Con la lengua contorneó la forma del hueso que sobresalía por el arqueo de su cintura. Quinn lo recorrió lentamente, besándolo con sutileza, haciéndose con los labios de las atrevidas gotas que aún reposaban sobre la suave piel desnuda de Rachel.

Gotas que le hacían recordar aquel beso, aquel instante, aquella declaración que le había hecho perder cualquier resquicio de cordura que pudiese conservar su ya maltrecha mente. Ese amor desmedido y sin reservas era el único motor capaz de mover sus músculos, el placer de sentir su pecho prácticamente desnudo contra ella era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado nunca.

"_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"_

Con cierta timidez, Rachel se hizo con aquella camisa blanca que Quinn aún conservaba. Con las mismas dudas comenzó a retirar cada uno de los botones, ésta vez sin que saliesen volando, dejándola en igualdad de condiciones. Una vez más sus miradas conectaron y, a su vez, ese deseo desmedido volvió a encenderse.

Si es que en algún momento se había apagado.

"_Kiss me like you wanna be loved"_

Sus manos se apoyaron sobre los hombros de Quinn y, con el mismo ritmo lento y pausado, la recostó en la cama dejando que sus cuerpos se acoplasen de inmediato a la perfección. Estaban hechas para yacer juntas, toda la vida. Sus cuerpos estaban destinados a permanecer eternamente de esa manera.

"_You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved..."_

Con sus manos, recorrió la perfección de esa diminuta espalda. Con devoción, dejó tras su paso cada caricia. Con amor, se perdió en esos ojos marrones que eran dueños de su vida. Con entrega, se dejó envolver y embriagar por ese momento único.

Quinn la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura y, en un rápido pero delicado movimiento, giró hacia un lado de la cama. Una vez que Rachel estaba debajo, comenzó a despojarla de aquel pantalón vaquero que se entrometía entre lo más ansiado y ella.

"_This feels like falling in love"_

Rachel se reincorporó solo lo necesario para así también poder deshacerse de esa muda de ropa que aún cubría la parte inferior de Quinn. Cuando ésta finalmente estaba tirada en cualquier rincón de aquel dormitorio, contempló ese hermoso y perfecto cuerpo casi perdiendo el aliento.

Tal vez había visto a veinte o treinta mujeres desnudas, pero jamás había sentido aquel golpe sordo en su interior. Sonrió con picardía, quizás incluso con malicia, la locura se había adueñado de sus sentidos y ya no había forma alguna de escapar de ella.

Tampoco es que quisiera que así fuera.

"_Falling in love… We're falling in love"_

Quinn se adueñó del culo de Rachel y la trajo sobre ella cuando ambas finalmente estaban en ropa interior. La observó fijamente, perdiéndose en su perfección, y sonrió de medio lado.

- Eres preciosa... - susurró con voz ronca, fruto quizás de su mutismo los últimos quince minutos.

- No más que tú. - le respondió, posando lentamente sus labios contra los suyos.

Volviendo a esa posición inicial, con Rachel sentada sobre sus muslos, se miraron una vez más. Los dedos de Quinn comenzaron a ascender desde su cintura hasta llegar al agarre del sujetador. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, éste también estaba tirado en el suelo.

Con la lengua fue recorriendo su pecho, contorneándolo con delicadeza, dejando pequeños mordiscos tras su paso. Posó los labios sobre el pezón de Rachel, quien se estremeció al sentir aquel sutil pero placentero roce. Las lamidas por parte de Quinn aumentaron por minutos, trayendo consigo un arqueo cada vez más notable de aquel cuerpo que ahora estaba completamente a su merced.

Y, sin duda, si había algo mejor que Rachel Berry, eso era Rachel Berry deseosa de que la hiciese suya.

Ambas manos se adueñaron de esos muslos ansiosos por sentirla dentro. Y, sin titubear, tal anhelo no tardó en llegar. Con dos dedos comenzó un lento masaje sobre el clítoris de Rachel, quien gimió inevitablemente ante aquel roce tan maravilloso. Bocanadas desenfrenadas en busca de aire salieron por su boca. Quinn, por su parte, mordió con pasión su labio inferior para luego recorrerlo con su lengua.

Lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos y otro gemido resonó en la habitación al compás de la lluvia. Un gemido desgarrador que se hubiese podido escuchar a kilómetros de distancia, un gemido que fue la fiel muestra de que aquello se había convertido en un bien más que necesario para ella.

Rachel se aferró con violencia a su espalda, clavando con sutileza sus uñas en aquella piel que gracias a la tenue luz fruto de la tormenta parecía completamente de seda.

"_I was made to keep your body warm but I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms"_

Un movimiento armónico comenzó con el roce de sus cuerpos; dejándose envolver por aquella danza perfecta, Rachel mordió el lóbulo de su oreja antes de arquear de nuevo la espalda ante aquel maravilloso contacto que simplemente la hacía sentir como en el mismísimo cielo.

Quinn, desplazando lo necesario su braga para hacerse con un contacto aún más directo, sumó otro dedo más. Jadeos constantes comenzaron a entremezclarse con el sonido débil y casi imperceptible de aquella canción de fondo. Jamás habían sentido un placer semejante, jamás una plenitud parecida había gobernado sus cuerpos, jamás un dolor tan profundo solo fruto del propio amor que las embriagaba las había golpeado de forma tan directa e intensa.

Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Quinn seguía besando con pasión su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos por cada pequeño rincón que exploraba. Con ambas manos apretó aún más contra sí misma ese cuerpo arqueado repleto de pequeños espasmos orgásmicos.

"_Kiss me like you wanna be loved"_

Había deseado por tanto tiempo sentirla dentro suyo, quizás no tanto en el calendario pero sin duda sí en su mente. Y aquello no solo era tal y como lo había imaginado en su cabeza, era muchísimo mejor que cualquiera de las fantasías que hubiese podido tener después de aquel momento en el sofá de su casa.

Sus labios buscaron con desesperación los de Quinn, casi como si eso fuese el contacto en el que se le iba la vida. Quizás porque así lo sentía en sí misma. Necesitaba canalizar su avaricia, necesitaba expresar ese coraje de alguna manera. Entre mordidas salvajes y lamidas desesperadas, unió su respiración a la de su chica buscando llegar al mismo tiempo a ese auge tan anhelado.

Rachel tomó entre sus manos el cuello de Quinn y dejó que su frente chocase contra la de ella. Rozando sus narices, respirando conjuntamente, mirándose de forma desesperada, fija, penetrante, jadeando y gimiendo al unísono, movió su cuerpo a la velocidad en la que ésta introducía sus dedos.

Estallando en un gemido conjunto, quizás incluso más atronador que la propia lluvia que aún seguía sucediéndose fuera, ambas llegaron al mejor y más placentero orgasmo que habían experimentado en sus vidas.

Al menos hasta entonces.

"_Falling in love... We're falling in love"_

Junto con el final de aquella canción, se dejaron caer completamente exhaustas sobre la cama. Quinn posó su cabeza sobre el pecho acelerado de Rachel, quien con una mano apartó unos cuantos mechones rubios y desordenados posados en su frente. Unidas entre suspiros, agitación, transpiración y pasión consumada, ambas se acariciaron sin dejar de sentirse la una a la otra ni siquiera por un instante.

Si de algo carecía esa relación para saberse irrompible, ahora acababa de ser sellada. Serían únicas, intocables… Hasta que el tiempo las separase.

Toda buena historia de amor que se precie, además de con esos elementos de los que ya os he ido hablando a lo largo de los capítulos, siempre debe contar con un villano. Alguien malvado y despreciable, alguien manipulador; alguien que, con todas sus fuerzas, quiera más que nada separar a los pobres enamorados protagonistas que solo quieren hacer eso, amarse.

Para Blancanieves y su príncipe azul, la malvada madrastra; para la Bella durmiente y su amado Felipe, la bruja Maléfica; para Romeo y Julieta sus propias familias. Pero, sin duda, a Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray les tocó por desgracia el peor villano posible: _la muerte_.

Esa sombra que amenazaba con quitarles esa magia que solo tenían cuando estaban juntas, esa presencia sin presencia que siempre les recordaba lo efímera que podía ser su historia, ese miedo omnipresente al saber que el tiempo jamás se detenía y que el día veintinueve cada vez estaba más cerca.

Quinn pensaba en todo esto mientras observaba el tranquilo rostro de Rachel, quien dormía plácidamente tras aquel intenso momento. La miraba y la miraba sin poder dejar de vagar sus ojos por ese rostro de ensueño, pensando en que por nada del mundo hubiese imaginado concluir de esa forma esa ruptura supuestamente definitiva.

Doce minutos, eso habían durado separadas. Doce minutos que sin embargo le habían dejado claro que no estaba preparada para alejarse de Rachel Berry. No todavía, quizás jamás lo estaría.

Tenía aún mucho por hacer, muchos momentos que conservar en su retina; vacaciones en cualquier rincón del mundo, tomar un desayuno en la terraza de algún hotel con el amanecer frente a ellas, enseñarle a montar en Otom, celebrar juntas el cuatro de Julio con fuegos artificiales a orillas del lago. Quería vivir tantas cosas a su lado, quería poder verla sonreir tras tantas sorpresas que estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle.

Y también tenía mucho aún por decirle, muchas palabras guardadas en lo más recóndito de sí misma, palabras que al intentar poner en voz alta perderían totalmente su significado porque no serían comparables con la inmensidad de sus sentimientos.

Hecha a imagen y semejanza de lo que siempre había deseado, Rachel en ese preciso instante era sin duda lo mejor de su vida.

Sin poder evitarlo, movida por esa fuerza inmensa plagada de sentimientos, tocó su rostro con delicadeza. Rozando de forma casi imperceptible con la palma de su mano a esa mujer que lo había cambiado todo por completo. Para bien, por mucho que ella se empeñase en pensar lo contrario.

Lentamente Rachel abrió los párpados y la observó, aún medio adormilada, sin poder contener una débil sonrisa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

- Poco, unos veinte minutos. - posó sus labios con delicadeza sobre su frente - Pero verte dormir es increíble. Siento si te he despertado.

Rachel rió tímidamente, negando con la cabeza, y acarició su mejilla. - Fue real... - le dijo en un susurro - Por un momento pensé que era solo un bonito sueño.

- Sí, fue real. - sonrió cálidamente - Y también maravilloso. _Tú_ eres maravillosa. - tocó su nariz con ternura.

Se observaron en silencio por unos segundos, solo acompañadas por el sonido de algunos pájaros que se habían atrevido a salir después de la tormenta. Sin saber muy bien que decir. Riendo irremediablemente. Mirándose quizás con cierta timidez porque sin duda aquello no había estado planeado.

Pero, ¿os cuento un secreto? Los mejores momentos son aquellos que surgen por sí mismos. Los mejores instantes jamás se planean. Y aquel, había sido incluso mejor que todo lo que habían compartido en esa semana y pocos días.

- Creía que era tarde, que te habías marchado para siempre. - musitó cerrando los párpados mientras negaba con la cabeza - Fui tan... Fui tan estúpida.

Quinn se recostó y la trajo hasta su cuerpo, poniendo la cabeza de Rachel sobre su pecho y acariciando un mechón de su pelo con la vista puesta al frente mientras rememoraba lo que había pasado no mucho tiempo atrás.

- Yo también pensaba que esto era un adiós definitivo. Parecías tan convencida, tan... tan fría. Me has asustado Rachel Berry. - la miró frunciendo el ceño y señalándola con el dedo - No lo vuelvas a hacer _nunca _más.

Rachel soltó una carcajada y se acopló aún más al cuerpo de Quinn escuchando sus débiles latidos y acariciando su abdomen aún desnudo, pensando en cómo las cosas se habían tornado a peligrosas pero sin tener ninguna intención de dejarla marchar. Aferrándose a ella como si se tratase de una mismísima ancla a la realidad.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Un recuerdo... - suspiró, alzando la vista para encontrase con esos ojos llenos de vida - Recordé el día en que nos conocimos, fue como si el tiempo hubiese vuelto atrás de forma repentina y nuevamente estuviese en la consulta con el doctor Schue. - humedeció sus labios y vagó la vista por la habitación - Cuando salí de allí solo pensaba en vivir, resignada a lo que llegaría de forma inevitable, queriendo hacer finalmente aquellas cosas que jamás había hecho. Pero, te aseguro, que dentro de mis planes no estaba conocerte.

Quinn siguió acariciando sus brazos, llenándola de una normalidad que la hacía sentir completamente en paz. Rutina de la que siempre había huido después de mantener aquellas relaciones esporádicas pero que junto a ella se sentía como un momento único, mágico.

Amada rutina.

- Fue como una revelación. - continuó, tras un breve y confortable silencio – Ese instante, ese recuerdo… Me hizo ver que, todo este tiempo en el que he vivido como hacía años que no lo hacía, siempre fue de tu mano. - la miró con una cálida sonrisa - No sé hacerlo sin ti, Quinn. No sé como seguir adelante si no estás conmigo. No lo sé y tampoco quiero saberlo. – tragó saliva, intentando no quebrarse - Quiero llegar a ese día veintinueve y entrar de tu mano... Esa que siempre sabe darme la seguridad que necesito, la seguridad de que todo saldrá bien.

Lágrimas mudas comenzaron a descender por el rostro de Quinn, lágrimas de las que ni siquiera se había percatado hasta que Rachel se las secó con las yemas de sus dedos.

- ¿Por qué lloras? - le preguntó presionando el entrecejo y besando su nariz.

Quinn cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el cabecero de la cama - Porque no estoy preparada para dejarte marchar. - suspiró - No... no quiero, ni puedo hacerlo.

Rachel se reincorporó rápidamente y se sentó frente a ella mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Deja ya de mirarme como si fuese un cadáver. - le espetó en broma, señalándola con el dedo - Aún estoy viva, no me mates antes de tiempo.

- No bromees con eso. - la golpeó en el hombro sin poder contener una leve risita - No te miro como si fueses un cadáver. Solo... Es injusto. – resopló sin pensarlo.

- Es lo que hay y tenemos que aceptarlo, Quinn. Quizás... - tocó su barbilla en el pensamiento - Quizás si fueses abogada de Dios esto podría evitarse. Pero no lo eres. - elevó los hombros.

- No me pongas a prueba, yo todo lo que quiero lo consigo. - le sonrió con sorna - Como enamorarte.

- ¿Conseguirás que salga con vida de ese quirófano? – le inquirió, alzando el mentón - ¿Puedes prometérmelo?

- No, pero si prometo no separarme de ti hasta que llegue ese día. - se acercó rozando lentamente su nariz con la de Rachel - Y conseguiré que taches todos y cada uno de los puntos que faltan de tu lista. ¿Cuántos te quedan?

Rachel se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y buscó su pantalón vaquero, tirado en una esquina de la habitación tras aquel momento tan pasional y sin duda inolvidable. Solo con recordarlo sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, Quinn no pudo comprobarlo desde su posición en la cama pero yo sí lo sé. Por algo soy el narrador omnisciente.

- Espero que aún sea legible... - la sacó del bolsillo y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Leyéndola atentamente - Me quedan nueve...

- Bueno, diez contando con el misterioso punto 30. - se la quitó de las manos y también la leyó con interés - Hemos avanzado mucho desde la última vez que la vi... ¡Oh! Hay una que ya puedes tachar. La 29.

- Esa no está aún para tachar. - frunció el ceño y se la arrebató inmediatamente - Tú déjame a mí tachar las que yo vea oportunas.

Quinn arrugó la frente y agachó la mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior sin saber porque aquel punto 29, _"Creer en el amor"_, aún no podía ser tachado después de aquella mágica reconciliación.

- ¿Aún no la puedes tachar? - murmuró entre dientes - No... ¿No estás enamorada de mí?

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! - se apresuró en responder tomando su barbilla y mirándola fijamente -Yo... Yo te quiero, Quinn. Eres maravillosa, eres increíble, eres todo cuanto necesito.

- Pero...

- Pero considero que el amor es mucho más que eso. - respondió convencida - El amor es... es compartirlo todo, es fidelidad, es unión, es poder hacer planes de futuro más allá de cuatro simples días. Compartir algo más que puntos de una lista y diez días juntas. - tomó su mano sin dejar de mirarla - No me malinterpretes, lo que tenemos es lo mejor que me ha pasado en _mucho_ tiempo. Pero aún no puedo tacharlo, yo... yo sigo sin creer en el amor.

- Para no creer en él, pareces una experta. - rió levemente.

- Quizás porque lo he añorado sin saberlo toda la vida. – respondió, agachando la vista - Quizás porque creo en ese amor capaz de darte la fuerza necesaria para luchar contra todo.

- Planteado de esa forma este punto es casi imposible, Rachel. - frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te estás rindiendo? - la miró con una sonrisa burlona, alzando la barbilla - ¿No te ves capaz de conseguirlo?

Quinn la tomó por atrás de imprevisto, tirándola de espaldas contra la cama y poniéndose sobre ella. Rachel soltó una de sus estruendosas carcajadas y vagó por sus ojos, mirándola de nuevo con ese deseo que, al parecer, no había sido del todo consumado.

- ¿Esta reacción es un sí? – preguntó entre risas.

- No me desafíes mocosa, yo no he dicho que vaya a rendirme. - la miró fijamente acercando con picardía sus labios contra los suyos – Puede que sea un sí… pero de momento, hoy, creo que puedo tachar otro punto de tu lista.

- ¿De verdad? - sonrió ampliamente - ¿Cuál?

- Ya lo verás.

Y sí, he de decir que Quinn Fabray fue capaz de tacharlo. Quizás consiguió incluso hasta superarlo.

24. Tener siete orgasmos en una noche. **Hecho.**

* * *

Viernes 4/01


	18. Arms

Dieciocho

_Domingo, 26 de Diciembre_

* * *

El frío azotaba con fuerza y los vecinos de Boston aún estaban algo resacosos por la grata fiesta de Navidad del día anterior. Escasas tiendas había abiertas aquel domingo por la mañana. Pocas personas podían verse caminando por la calle en vez de acurrucadas en sus casas disfrutando de sus regalos dejados bajo el árbol.

Pero Quinn sí estaba fuera, con aquel aire congelado chocando contra sus mejillas, prácticamente corriendo calle abajo con cuatro libros, una enorme bolsa y su maletín casi ahorcándola.

Abrió la puerta de la cafetería con el pie, era el único miembro de su cuerpo que no tenía ocupado, y miró inquieta a su alrededor, buscando a esas dos cabezas más que conocidas. Finalmente las encontró y, como un rayo, se dirigió hasta ellas tirando por poco el café de un señor que pasaba por su lado.

- Siento el retraso. - se disculpó, poniendo uno a uno los pesados libros en la silla - Tuve que ir a la biblioteca y también a recoger un abrigo de Rachel a la tintorería. - suspiró, colgando el pesado abrigo que parecía de plomo también de la silla - El señor William me ha llamado, y mi madre, y Kitty diciéndome que Bob sigue diciendo rumores sobre mí en la oficina. Mañana es el juicio, y ya sabéis como me pongo antes de un juicio. Mi vida es un caos, Donna ha mordido mi maletín nuevo, no he tenido tiempo siquiera de ir a casa para cambiarme. ¡Dios! ¡No puedo con todo! - exclamó exasperada, para luego alzar la vista hacia sus dos amigas - Por cierto, buenos días.

Santana la miró perpleja, pestañeando varias veces, sin haber entendido ni una sola palabra desde el "Siento" del comienzo, y le sonrió débilmente.

- Buenos días... Te hemos pedido tu café. - se lo señaló con la barbilla - Podrías sentarte, estás hablando como un papagayo y todo el mundo te mira raro.

Quinn observó a su alrededor. Una pequeña pareja de ancianitos la contemplaban como si se tratase del mismísimo diablo, dejó en el suelo los cuatro libros que había puesto sobre una de las sillas y finalmente se sentó en ella, completamente exhausta.

- Lo siento, estoy... estoy un poco saturada. - murmuró distraída mientras tomaba su pedido.

- Quinn...

- ¿Qué? - miró a San, calentando sus manos con el vaso.

- Le has puesto sal al café. - contuvo la risa.

Inmediatamente escupió el contenido de la taza donde acababa de mojar sus labios y frunció el ceño dejándolo a un lado.

- Voy a volverme loca... - apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y la meció a modo de negativa tras un largo suspiro.

Santana alzó las cejas y miró completamente alucinada a Brittany, quien había observado la escena mientras devoraba su segunda enorme magdalena de chocolate. Debía decir algo. Algo mediamente coherente.

Coherente dentro de lo que Britt podía llegar a opinar habitualmente.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Q? - le preguntó confusa con la boca llena - Estás irreconocible, parece como si te hubiesen abducido o algo así.

- Donna no te habrá mordido, ¿no? - añadió la otra chica con preocupación.

Quinn alzó la cabeza levemente de la mesa y la miró fulminante. – No Santana, además está vacunada. - frunció el ceño y se irguió en su asiento - Y tampoco me han abducido unos jodidos extraterrestres. ¿No me habéis escuchado? ¡Tengo cientos de cosas que hacer! Y la operación de Rachel es dentro de tres días. _¡Tres!_ - les indicó con los dedos y ojos de demente.

- ¿Tres días? ¿Tan pronto? - preguntó Britt, acercando su cabeza hasta ella con rostro preocupado - ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- ¿Cómo lo va a llevar? ¿Acaso su cara de zombie con anemia no te lo dice? - miró a Quinn, escrutando su mirada - ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no duermes? ¿Te has quedado sin maquillaje? ¿Acaso al menos te has peinado?

- Ayer me quedé hasta tarde trabajando. - se observó en la ventana intentando recomponer, sin mucho éxito, aquel desastre - Y no, no he tenido tiempo de peinarme. Esta mañana me quedé dormida y luego... - negó con la cabeza - Bueno me entretuve un poco con Rachel. Lo llevo mejor de lo que parece, solo que hoy he sido consciente del poco tiempo que me falta para todo. - mordió su labio inferior, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos – Los días deberían tener cuarenta y ocho horas. ¿Verdad?

- ¿Te entretuviste con Rachel? - le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, como si de todo el monólogo aquello fuese el único dato importante.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó Brittany, apretando sus mejillas con ambas manos - ¿Seremos tías pronto?

- ¡Shhh! - le interrumpió, metiéndole de nuevo la magdalena en la boca para clavar luego su mirada en Quinn - Creía que Rachel no podía practicar demasiada actividad física. Y, sabiendo que hace eones que no tenías relaciones sexuales, eso debe ser como correr una maratón hasta Rusia.

- ¡Iros a la mierda! - exclamó alzando los brazos - _Las dos_. No hablaré con vosotras de mi actividad física con Rachel. No hagáis que me arrepienta de haber venido, mi agenda está bastante ocupada y acabo de estropear mi café.

- Podemos invitarte a otro. - sugirió Britt con dulzura, soltando migajas sobre la mesa.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no podía centrar en ellas su ira, e intentó serenarse un poco poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa mientras jugaba con uno de los azucarillos no vertidos en su café.

- No tengo tiempo, solo tengo diez minutos. No quiero dejar a Rachel sola, y tengo que leerme estos cuatro libros. - los señaló frunciendo los labios - O al menos algunos artículos de ellos. No entiendo porque el caso más complicado de toda mi vida tiene que ser mañana. - suspiró con frustración - A veces creo que alguien me ha echado una maldición africana o algo así.

- ¿Quinn? – entre cerró los ojos - ¿Te estás drogando últimamente? ¿Algún tipo de droga de diseño, habitual en abogadas esquizofrénicas?

Brittany golpeó su hombro y Quinn la miró con odio.

- Lo que más me gusta de ti, Santana, es lo comprensiva que eres. - ironizó - En serio, da gusto hablar contigo.

- Bueno. - alzó los brazos - ¡Lo siento!

- No, no lo sientes.

- No, quizás no. - sonrió dando un nuevo sorbo a su café – Pero ese no es el punto. Lo importante es que te hemos citado en esta cafetería, no solo porque es nuestra cita habitual de los domingos, sino porque también queremos ayudarte a que te relajes un poco. - miró a Britt - Ella tiene una idea.

Quinn la observó expectante y Santana hizo lo mismo, sin embargo Brittany siguió sonriendo como si aquel tema no fuese con ella en absoluto. Las miró una vez más, moviendo el rostro en repetidas ocasiones, a la espera de que mágicamente algo ocurriese. Algo que jamás pasaría puesto que ella, precisamente, era la persona encargada de dar el pistoletazo de salida.

- Britt... - susurró Santana a su oído - Ahora es cuando tienes que hablar.

- ¡Ah! Verdad. - exclamó moviéndose rápidamente y sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo - Toma.

- ¿Qué es esto? –arrugó el ceño, cogiendo el objeto como si se tratase de una bomba nuclear.

- Unas llaves.

- Unas llaves de una casa. - acotó Santana, mirándola entusiasmada.

- ¿De qué casa? ¿De la vuestra? ¿Para qué querría yo ir a vuestra casa? - rió en la confusión -¡Vivís en el apartamento de abajo!

- No es de nuestra casa... - giró los ojos - Es la casa de una mujerzuela que baila en la academia de Britt.

- ¡Hey! No es ninguna mujerzuela. Es alguien muy elegante, es una personaje muy reconocido en el mundo de la moda.

Santana se giró en la silla y la miró acusatoriamente – Ya... Aún no he podido confirmar que no sea la misma que te regaló el peluche. -alzó la barbilla - ¿Por qué te dio sus llaves? ¿Eh?

- Porque necesitaba que alguien cuidase de sus helechos.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tú eres jardinera?

- ¡Desde que confía en mí para darme su llave! - exclamó desesperada.

- No sé, todo esto me parece muy raro... - reflexionó acariciando su mentón – Investigaré al respecto.

Quinn las observó arqueando las cejas y carraspeó con fuerza. - ¿Hola? Sigo aquí. ¿Podéis dejar vuestra discusión marital para cuando me vaya? Gracias. - sonrió falsamente - ¿Por qué querría yo las llaves de la mujer que le regaló el jodido peluche a Britt?

- ¡Qué no es ella!

- ¡Que me da igual! - alzó la voz, haciendo que varios clientes se girasen de nuevo hacia la mesa - ¿Qué haría yo en la casa de esa desconocida?

- Es una de las mejores casas de Boston. - sonrió Brittany - Tiene una piscina dentro de ella, ósea... _dentro_. Literalmente. Tiene un salón como ésta cafetería, sofás de diseño, una inmensa cocina y un jacuzzi. ¡Un jacuzzi, Q! - exclamó emocionada abriendo ampliamente los ojos - Sale en todas las revistas de decoración de interiores, es como la Beyoncé de las grandes mansiones.

- La cara de la dueña está tan llena de botox que parece Cher. - le aseguró Santana, tomando un trozo de su tarta - Te lo juro. – acotó con la boca repleta de merengue.

Brittany giró los ojos. - He pensado que podría ser una buena oportunidad para que tú y Rachel paséis un poco de tiempo a solas... – prosiguió, haciendo caso omiso a su novia - Lejos de todo, lejos de la realidad. Juntas. - chocó las palmas con alegría - Santana y yo ya nos hemos bañado en esa piscina y debo decir que es...

- Increíble. – murmuró, aún con la boca llena.

- Sin duda.

Ambas observaron a Quinn, quien aún estaba perpleja. No se movía, no pestañeaba, creo que tampoco respiraba. Solo las miraba, en shock, como si le hubiesen practicado una lobotomía. Un ente. Un jodido, hermoso y perfecto ente.

- ¿Quinn? – le dijo Santana, tocándola con cierto temor - ¿Te has dormido sentada?

- No, solo... - finalmente dio señales de vida - Sois las mejores amigas que una mujer saturada podría desear.

Y, dicho esto, comenzó a llorar. Quizás no en un llanto desgarrador pero lloró al fin y al cabo. Sin motivo alguno, solo porque sí. ¿Sabéis de ese tipo de llanto que buscas evitar pero que, cuanto más lo intentas, más intenso se vuelve? Bueno, pues así. Exactamente de esa manera.

Los clientes comenzaban a pensar que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza; si tenemos en cuenta que tenía los pelos como un nido de gorriones y que ahora estaba secando sus lágrimas con la manga de un jersey con lazos rosas estampados que Rachel le había dejado y que, sin duda, no era de su talla; realmente no estaban muy alejados de la realidad.

- Creo que tiene un colapso nervioso... - susurró Brittany al oído de Santana.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

- No, pero si sigue sin respirar quizás tengamos que llamar a los bomberos.

Santana giró el rostro para mirarla de nuevo y mordió su labio inferior en el pensamiento. - Yo sigo creyendo que le ha mordido Donna.

- ¡Qué no me ha mordido nadie! - exclamó de inmediato - Solo estoy emocionada, ¿no puedo?

- Creo que hace años que no te veo llorar. - arrugó la frente - Ni siquiera cuando murió Michael Jackson. Y eso que Britt se llevó tres meses poniéndole flores a la foto tamaño real que tiene de él en nuestro salón.

- No me lo recuerdes, fue un acontecimiento muy doloroso. - puso la mano en su pecho y cerró los párpados para luego observar de nuevo a Quinn - Pero eso ahora no importa, ¿esas lágrimas quieren decir que iréis?

- Sí, por supuesto. - sonrió alegremente - Este caso puede esperar… O tal vez no, pero necesito despejarme. - se levantó y comenzó de nuevo a colgarse las cosas como si se tratase de un perchero viviente – Aún no he tenido demasiado tiempo para asimilarlo todo, así que muchísimas gracias por pensar en mí. De verdad. – les sonrió con cariño - Tengo que irme pero... os debo una.

Se alejó rápidamente, ideando en su cabeza las cientos de formas en las que esa casa le podría ser de utilidad para cumplir los deseos de Rachel.

Solo le quedaban tres días, quizás debería de haberse quedado en casa preparando el importantísimo caso del día siguiente, pero ya no pensaba en eso. Su chica era ahora su prioridad y disfrutar de cada uno de los segundos que les quedaban juntas, su principal objetivo.

- ¡Controla tus dedos si quieres conservarla con vida hasta el veintinueve! - gritó Santana antes de que saliese de la cafetería.

Todos de nuevo la miraron, algunos quizás pulsando el número de la policía por escándalo público. Quinn le dirigió una mirada asesina y entendió que era inútil seguir con una disputa inexistente, por lo que finalmente salió dando así por acabado aquel bochornoso espectáculo.

- Imbécil... - murmuró entre dientes antes de volver de nuevo a su locura transitoria corriendo camino a casa.

Porque sí, por si no os ha quedado claro después de esta escena, Quinn Fabray se había vuelto completamente loca. Demasiado tiempo con Rachel, demasiado delirio compartido, demasiado chocolate vegano quizás, quien sabe.

No os contaré todo lo que hizo cuando salió de aquella cafetería, tampoco tengo mucho tiempo y no quiero aburriros demasiado, solo os puedo asegurar que tardó tres horas en dejarlo todo preparado para después llamar a Rachel y anunciarle que la recogería en diez minutos.

Dicho y hecho. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, ya peinada y con ropa de su talla, Rachel la esperaba sonriente y expectante ante una nueva sorpresa.

Adoraba las sorpresas, siempre le habían gustado, pero ella solía ser la que sorprendía en vez de la sorprendida. Por lo tanto, ese cambio radical en Quinn quien al parecer siempre parecía tener un as bajo la manga, le hacía sentir ansiosa, entusiasmada y, sobretodo, enamorada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, el inconsciente de una extraña nostalgia y el presente repleto de necesidades. Quinn era una de ellas y pasar tiempo a su lado, su mejor regalo. Miles de veces hubiese pagado lo que fuera por olvidar, pero aquel día simplemente quería vivir.

Vivir una vida que se apagaba poco a poco con el paso de los segundos, pero que sorprendentemente ya no le pesaba tanto como hacía escasos días. Vivía el hoy. Sin condiciones. _Con ella._

Esa melancolía inmortal hasta en los momentos de ensueño, esa tristeza que jamás la abandonaba, ese dolor omnipresente, había ido desapareciendo con el brillo de esos ojos verdes. Ya no le ahorcaba la infelicidad, ya no le ahogaba su propia miseria, ya no se lamentaba cada noche por su muy probable muerte prematura. No. Los días grises habían terminado. Y ahora solo quedaba ella, su débil corazón y esa devoción absoluta por Quinn. _Su_ Quinn.

Incondicional… en cada latido.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó sorprendida, observando el jardín perfectamente cuidado delante de aquella lujosa mansión - ¡Oh por Dios! Me has… - la miró perpleja - ¿Me has comprando una casa?

Quinn soltó una estruendosa carcajada y negó con la cabeza. - No, aunque tus deseos son órdenes para mí. ¿Quieres que te compre una casa?

- No es necesario... Me conformaría con un nuevo jersey para Donna. - contuvo la risa mirando de nuevo al frente y a esa inmensa casa blanca impoluta - ¿Seguirás haciéndote la misteriosa? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? - caminó lentamente hacia ella - No la habrás robado, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo voy a robarla, Rach? - tomó su cintura y vagó por sus ojos - Es la casa de una alumna de Britt. Nos la ha prestado, y creo que es genial para que podamos tener un espacio amplio donde olvidarnos de todo. - acarició distraídamente un mechón de su pelo - Sin hablar de fechas, juicios, operaciones, ni nada. Solo nosotras dos… por primera vez. - la miró entusiasmada - ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Sería como una escapadita? - le sonrió con picardía - ¿Para... conocernos mejor?

- Exacto. - tomó su mano y caminó hacia la gran puerta de roble - Vamos, he preparado algo en el salón.

La vida, mi familia y sus creencias, me han enseñado mucho sobre mí mismo. Las pruebas y las lecciones que los momentos pasados por mi camino han ido poniendo frente a mí, me han dado una visión completamente diferente del mundo, un enfoque capaz de entender que siempre no es A o B, sino que algunas veces también puede ser C o todas las opciones anteriores al mismo tiempo.

Y eso mismo le había pasado a Quinn. La presencia de Rachel en su vida había alterado todos y cada uno de sus esquemas, haciéndola entender que no todo debía ser siempre blanco o negro, sino que existían una amplia gama de tonos grises.

También, siempre he creído firmemente que cuando uno es ignorante de su propia felicidad puede conservarla por mucho más tiempo y en mejor estado. Y, justamente, eso era lo que hacía Rachel al apartarla en reiteradas ocasiones, vivir feliz, dentro de su propia felicidad; dentro de ese mundo paralelo donde parecía que nada podía alcanzarla. Un universo creado solo para ella, donde sus penas no dolían lo suficiente como para poder detener sus pasos.

Pero hasta las murallas más inquebrantables tienen un punto débil y, para nuestra pequeña protagonista, aquella damisela era su talón de Aquiles.

- Dios mío... – murmuró con la boca completamente abierta - En este salón cabría todo Boston.

Decir eso era quedarse corto. Aquel salón se asemejaba al Central Park y no justamente por los helechos esparcidos por cada esquina. ¡Era enorme! Donna podría haber quedado embarazada cientos de veces y montar su propia manada de hurones en ese sitio.

Carísimos sillones por la derecha, mesas de diseño en el centro, una enorme chimenea a la izquierda. Cientos y cientos de luces alumbrando cada inhóspito recoveco de aquella enorme habitación. Cuadros extraños traídos de decenas de lugares diferentes esparcidos por cada rincón. Objetos excéntricos conseguidos en cualquier subasta en dónde mil dólares habría sido solo calderilla, alfombras con estampados de animales y muchos otros objetos irreproducibles.

Aquello no era una casa, parecía el National Gallery londinense.

- ¡Tiene una cabeza de un ciervo colgando! – gritó horrorizada señalándolo con el dedo.

La boca de Rachel seguía abierta casi llegando hasta el suelo, sintiéndose entre aquella inmensidad como una pequeña hormiguita en el gran cañón; mientras tanto, Quinn sonreía satisfecha al recibir la reacción que esperaba.

O, quizás, una reacción no precisamente creada por los detalles mencionados antes de adentrarse en la Beyoncé de las mansiones.

- ¡Vaya! – elevó las cejas, sin mirarla - Me alegra que te guste mi picnic sorpresa…

Rachel la miró y sin mediar palabra caminó hacia esa esquina del salón de la cual no se había percatado. Sonrió para sí misma. Una manta colorida le daba vida a ese extraño lugar junto con su canasta de mimbre completamente a juego con ese picnic invernal en algo no muy alejado de asemejarse a un parque.

Giró hacia ella, rodeó su cuello con los brazos, y se puso de puntillas para asegurarse de que sus labios rozaran su oído - Me encanta tu picnic. Aunque me trae malos recuerdos... – susurró para luego sonreir con picardía - ¿Nos pelearemos también esta vez?

- Si no estás a punto de hablar con mi jefe sobre mi encuentro con su hija... No, no pelearemos. - respondió con sorna sacándole la lengua, para luego sentarse en los cojines colocados perfectamente para la ocasión - Ven, he dejado el vino enfriándose. ¿Puedes beberlo? No es contraproducente ni nada, ¿no? Si es así también he traído zu... - fue interrumpida con un beso inesperado.

- Puedo hacerlo, un vaso de vino no me matará. - se sentó a su lado acomodando su falda - Sin operaciones, ni fechas... Solo nosotras. ¿Verdad?

Quinn asintió lentamente con la cabeza, intentando contener las ganas de hacerla suya sobre la manta de cuadros, los platos de ensalada y el postre.

- Sí, lo siento. Hoy estoy... un poco nerviosa. - carraspeó con torpeza - No solo contigo, esta mañana casi bebo café con sal. No sé que me está pasando.

- ¿Estrés?

- Mañana tengo el caso con el que me juego el resto de mi carrera, creo que es motivo suficiente para estar un poco estresada. ¿No crees? - rió echando el vino en su copa - Pero nada de casos, solo tú y yo. - le sonrío con calidez - ¿Con quién has dejado a Donna?

- Donna está con Kurt y Blaine viendo películas románticas. Suelen hacerlo los domingos. - guardó silencio y cogió la copa que Quinn le tendía - Gracias. - le dijo, para luego dar un pequeño sorbo - Es un poco imposible no pensar en nada. Quiero decir, mañana es ese juicio tan importante y tú estás aquí... Conmigo. ¿No deberías trabajar?

- Necesitaba relajarme, Rach. - comentó mojando los labios con su copa – Disfrutarte un poco… no quiero perder ni un solo minuto a tu lado. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer hoy? ¿Yo en mi escritorio leyendo cientos de libros y tú en el sofá viendo por enésima vez Funny Girl? - negó con la cabeza tomando su mano - Te mereces mucho más que eso. Esta noche cuando vuelva lo terminaré.

- Bueno... – respondió no muy convencida - No quiero que dejes de lado tu trabajo por mí, sé que te gusta prepararlos a consciencia. Eres muy responsable.

Quinn se acercó hasta ella y la miró fijamente cogiendo su rostro entre las manos. - Quiero estar aquí, _contigo_. - le susurró sobre los labios - ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. - asintió casi sin aliento - Y... ¿qué se supone que haremos? - miró hacia los lados - Solo... ¿pasaremos el rato?

- No. - sonrió con picardía - Tengo una idea mucho mejor.

Almas gemelas, medias naranjas, otras mitades; hay decenas de nombres para definir a esas dos personas que sin saberlo hasta encontrarse, están destinadas a estar juntas. Muchos buscan la suya durante toda la vida, otros tantos desisten cansados de las decepciones, los más afortunados la hallan y, de inmediato, lo saben.

Es otra de esas certezas absolutas, por mucho que en un principio el miedo pueda más que el propio sentimiento.

Y, si encuentras a tu alma gemela, a tu compañera de vida, ésta entenderá tus silencios y leerá tus miradas, comprenderá que no estás bien por mucho que tú te empeñes en afirmar lo contrario, te amará precisamente por esas mismas cosas que más odias de ti. Hará de tus mañanas el mejor momento de tu día y de tus noches el instante más ansiado.

No hay nada como estar en el lugar donde quieres estar con quien debes estar, y Rachel lo sabía. Lo había comprobado los últimos once días y cada minuto que pasaba lo tenía más claro, no había nada parecido a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Quinn Fabray.

Mucho más si aparecía de la nada, tras una pequeña puerta de aquel inmenso vestidor más grande que su apartamento, disfrazada a lo _Memorias de una Geisha_. Incluso con dos pequeños palillos sosteniendo su rubio cabello. Soltó una carcajada irremediable, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando caminaba hacia ella con las piernas juntas y su ceño fruncido en la concentración por no caerse con aquellos diminutos zancos?

- ¿Que haces, Quinn? - dijo cuando pudo recuperar el habla tras la sucesión de risas - ¿Piensas mudarte a China?

- Estoy preparándome para nuestro viaje. Querías visitar todos los continentes del mundo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y esta es una casa como la de _Up!_? - preguntó soltando una nueva carcajada.

- Quizás sí, es lo único que le falta. - arrugó la frente con una sonrisa - Pero como no sé dónde está el botón para accionar los globos y, obviamente, no podemos recorrerlos en tres días… los siete continentes vendrán a ti.

- ¿Vendrán a mí? - frunció el ceño - Quinn... ¿Te sientes bien? ¿El vino estaba caducado?

- Para ser la señora "romper moldes" últimamente estás muy poco imaginativa. - puso los brazos en jarras mirándola fijamente - ¿Ves esa bolsa que está a tu derecha? - ella asintió - Cógela y ponte el disfraz que hay dentro.

Rachel se levantó de su sillón de un pequeño saltito y pasó por su lado mirándola un tanto confusa.

- ¡Vamos! - volvió a gritarle, dándole una palmada en el culo.

- ¡Quinn! - se giró, y la miró sorprendida - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estás rara...

- Tú eres lo que me pasa, que me has vuelto una completa demente. - se acercó hasta ella y le regalo un dulce beso - Deja de protestar y vístete, estoy deseando ver como te queda ese disfraz de _Mulán._

Y tras esto, como pudo se dirigió hasta el pequeño equipo de música en la sala y metió el CD que Rachel le había regalado, eligiendo muy concienzudamente cada una de las canciones que formaban aquella especial banda sonora. Y, tras dar al play, la fiesta de disfraces comenzó.

"_Was it you who spoke the words that things would happen but not to me"_

Al ritmo de _You and I both_ de Jason Mraz, la canción elegida por el reproductor aleatorio, Quinn se deslizó por aquel suelo impecablemente pulido gracias a los calcetines que habían sustituido a esos incómodos zancos. El nuevo traje elegido para la ocasión fue el de una especie de gaucha estadounidense simulando montar un caballo irreal mientras Rachel se descojonaba de la risa ante tal imagen, vestida con una ridícula armadura de guerrero chino que más que hacerla parecer peligrosa la convertía en un diminuto armario con patas.

Quinn disfrazada y haciendo un ridículo tan estrepitoso era lo último que esperaba contar en esta historia, pero realmente ocurrió y es una clara muestra de lo que nuestra pequeña morena había logrado en ella.

Que esos cambios eran para complacerla se podía contemplar a simple vista, pero al mismo tiempo también ocurrían para sí misma. Estaba viviendo, estaba siendo ella sin reglas ni ataduras. Estaba dejando que la vida pasase junto a Rachel, disfrutando cada uno de los minutos a su lado.

"_A little bird who'll sing about the magic that was you and me"_

El siguiente traje elegido para salir con un nuevo patinaje sobre calcetines, fue el de un francés con bigote falso. Junto a su boina, su jersey a rayas y un andar elegante, desfiló cerca de Rachel, quien se inclinó hacia adelante sujetándose el vientre para contener un nuevo ataque de risa.

Eso era lo que más amaba del paso del tiempo a su lado. Las risas compartidas más allá de las peleas y las discusiones, más allá de los intercambios de opiniones y las diferencias. Siempre todo concluía en el mismo punto. Juntas, riendo.

"_Cause you and i both loved"_

Y así, uno por uno fueron pasando por delante de Rachel los siete continentes, incluso quizás alguno que otro en repetidas ocasiones visto que en la homenajeada causaba una grata reacción. Quinn ya no temía hacer el idiota o que se riesen de ella, siempre y cuando esa risa fuese surgida de sus labios.

Finalmente, vestidas de esquimales se tiraron exhaustas sobre la gran alfombra del salón, aún riendo luego de una improvisada carrera hasta allí y una guerra de cosquillas con ciertas patadas como consecuencia. Quinn yacía boca arriba mientras el rostro de Rachel reposaba sobre su pecho.

Disfrutaban de un reconfortante descanso después de tan largo viaje, sin duda se merecían un minuto de silencio observando el alto techo decorado con una inmensa lámpara de araña que parecía caer sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿Que será de ti cuando hayas ganado el juicio? - preguntó Rachel de la nada, aún algo agitada, contemplándola absorta en su belleza.

- Bueno... - acarició su frente y apartó unos cuantos mechones sueltos - Aún no lo he hecho, ni tampoco sé si lo haré.

- ¡Claro que lo harás! Eres mi... chica. - rió ante la cara de asombro de Quinn - Sí, he dicho mi chica, deja de mirarme así. El punto es que eres mi chica y la mejor abogada del mundo. - sonrió y volvió la vista al techo - Sé que lo ganarás. Así que... ¿Qué harás después de eso?

- Supongo que tendré un despacho más amplio, un sueldo más abultado y podré tomar decisiones sobre el bufete. - elevó los hombros débilmente - No lo he pensado detenidamente, pero si gano este caso realmente tengo algunas ideas para mejorar la empresa. - reflexionó también mirando al techo mientras seguía acariciando mechones de su moreno pelo - Es un increíble imperio pero algunas cosas están algo desfasadas.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza en el entendimiento y de nuevo la observó en silencio, escrutándola con la mirada, intentando descifrar esa mente que en algunas ocasiones para ella aún seguía siendo un misterio.

Había algo en ella, algo más que su perfecto rostro y su brillante sonrisa, que la atraía de forma irremediable. Quizás su mirada en ocasiones perdida, o sus fruncimientos de ceño constantes, o el hecho de que en solo once días parecía haber dado un giro de 180º. No sabía qué exactamente, pero siempre que la miraba algo le decía que jamás terminaría de descubrirla del todo.

- ¿Eres feliz, Quinn? - preguntó de la nada.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - rió en el desconcierto.

- Solo... Solo me gustaría saberlo. - se encogió de hombros para clavar sus ojos en ella - ¿Lo eres?

- Cuando estoy contigo soy _muy_ feliz, cuando no lo estoy... simplemente intento serlo. - respondió tras una caricia.

- No hablo de mí, ni de cuando estás conmigo. - humedeció sus labios y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas - Hablo de ti. ¿Eres feliz con tu vida? ¿Eres feliz con lo que has conseguido? ¿Es esto lo que siempre habías soñado? No sé... Tus metas, tus aspiraciones. ¿Te sientes plena?

Quinn inspiró profundamente y miró hacia el techo, con las manos apoyadas tras su cabeza. Pensando en aquella pregunta que, sin duda, era la más complicada que podía hacerle.

- Toda mi vida había deseado tener lo que hoy tengo. _Siempre_, desde pequeña. - sonrió con un deje de tristeza - Y una vez que lo conseguí solo pude pensar "¿Y ahora qué?". El ser humano se mueve por motivaciones, por esperanzas, por ilusiones. ¿Qué haces cuándo con veintiséis años tienes todo lo que siempre habías querido? Sí, disfrutarlo pero... por otra parte me pregunto, ¿realmente esto es lo que quiero o solo lo que quiero querer? - giró la vista para mirarla y se rió de sí misma - Quizás me he liado un poco...

- Te he entendido. Perfectamente. Solo que yo lo veo desde la otra cara de la moneda. - sonrió sin gracia - ¿Qué pasa cuando nunca podrás alcanzar lo que siempre habías deseado y debes querer lo que otros te imponen? ¿Qué haces cuando tu mayor sueño tiene que ser sustituido por otros que carecen de valor a su lado? - le preguntó, pensando inevitablemente en ella para luego exhalar con fuerza - Creo que eres muy afortunada, Quinn. Y no hablo de lo material, hablo de toda tu vida en general. Eres tan afortunada que ni tú misma eres capaz de verlo.

- Yo no... Rach... - titubeó entendiendo que quizás no debía de haber dicho eso.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y puso un dedo en sus labios. - No operaciones. No problemas. Solo tú y yo. ¿Recuerdas? – le sonrió – Solo prométeme que ganarás ese caso.

- Puedo prometerte que daré lo mejor de mí. – susurró, rozando su nariz con la de ella.

- Esa frase suena a derrotada y… - inspiró profundamente, impregnándose con su aroma – Y yo me enamoré de una luchadora.

A veces, antes de dormir, Rachel pensaba que su propia vida no se trataba más que de una simple alucinación. Un destino extraño la había golpeado una mañana y aún en ocasiones no sabía a ciencia cierta porque le había pasado a ella y no a otro. Sentía como si un fuerte viento la hubiese impactado, arrastrándola a destinos que ni siquiera querría haber visitado mientras una voz en su mente no dejaba de repetirle "Tienes que agarrarte a algo, no puedes seguir a la deriva". Pero claro, ella no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse.

Al menos hasta que conoció a Quinn.

- Ven, hay algo que tienes que ver. - le dijo con una sonrisa tras separarse, levantarse y tenderle la mano.

Ella asintió, quizás finalmente sí tenía ese faro de guía capaz de mostrarle el camino de regreso a casa.

Lentamente y de la mano, caminaron por aquella inmensa casa y tras cruzar un largo pasillo llegaron a una enorme piscina cubierta. Rachel miró completamente perpleja a Quinn quien le sonrió con adoración, no había cosa que amase más de ella que esa sonrisa.

Aunque para ellas el tiempo parecía no haber pasado, fuera el sol comenzaba a ponerse dejando paso a una oscura y probablemente fría noche. Desde aquel lugar perfecto, rodeadas de grandes ventanales cercados por enormes robles, podían ver como lamentablemente un nuevo día tendría que ser tachado del calendario.

Otro día más, otro día menos.

Rachel caminó por el borde de la piscina, pensando precisamente en este hecho y como las horas parecían correr en el reloj a una velocidad abismal. A medida que su tiempo expiraba, el minutero parecía reírse de ella en su cara dejándole claro que nada dura eternamente.

Ni siquiera el día más placentero y divertido de toda su vida.

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Quinn, sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras encendía las sutiles luces - Creo que hay un cocodrilo al fondo.

- No seas imbécil. - rió entre dientes - Podría haberme caído, eso ha sido un susto cruel. - se sentó y metió sus pies en la piscina - El agua está perfecta, como en un día de verano por la noche.

- Supongo que lo estará. Pero no es conveniente que nos metamos. - arrugó la frente mientras ponía de nuevo música, sin duda que esa mujer tuviese un equipo en cada habitación estaba haciendo las cosas mucho más fáciles - Solo faltan tres días para tu operación, le prometí al doctor Clark que te cuidaría.

- Clark no es mi cardiólogo… Es el doctor Schue. – movió sus pies al compás.

Y, dicho esto, se quitó la parte superior de su disfraz de esquimal quedándose completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba. Giró sobre sí misma y vio como Quinn la observaba completamente petrificada, absorta en su figura perfecta y en la forma en la que la tenue luz chocaba con su piel haciendo que pareciese salida del mismísimo cielo.

Rachel se tapó el pecho con el brazo y le sonrió con picardía. - Al parecer tus ojos no opinan igual que tus palabras...

- La mente y el cuerpo no siempre van de la mano. - respondió en un hilo de voz, casi sin aliento - Aún así, no vas a meterte.

- ¿Quién me lo prohíbe? - alzó la barbilla - ¿Existe el doctor Clark, el doctor Schue, o algún otro doctor en esta realidad alternativa que hemos creado?

- No, pero yo sí. Y yo, Quinn Fabray, te prohíbo terminantemente que te metas en la piscina. - la señaló con el dedo mirándola fijamente - Por muy climatizada que esté y todo lo que vayas a decirme como excusa. Esta vez no pienso ceder, no cometeré otro error como el del camping.

- Vale... - asintió levemente tras hacer un ligero puchero con los labios - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor al menos?

- Si no supone un baño en la piscina, sí… lo que quieras.

- ¿Podrías poner el tema 24 del disco que te he dado? - arqueó las cejas en el pedido.

Quinn asintió y sonrió de medio lado, girándose para hacer lo dicho. - Pensaba que era algo más complicado. Tu CD me gusta, y eso que no es el tipo de música que yo...

No terminó su frase, el sonido inconfundible de un cuerpo cayendo al agua hizo que girase bruscamente tras darle al botón del play.

- ¡Rachel! - gritó acercándose rápidamente al borde y percatándose del disfraz tirado a un lado - ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

Ésta sacó la cabeza del agua y soltó una de sus estruendosas carcajadas.

- ¡Te dije que estaba perfecta! - exclamó acercándose hacia donde ella estaba - Ven, metete conmigo...

- No, sal del agua. _Ahora_. - le ordenó con gesto neutral, conteniéndose al verla completamente desnuda bajo el agua - Hablo en serio Rachel, no me hagas repetirlo dos veces.

"_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart"_

La canción elegida por Rachel comenzó a entremezclarse en el ambiente donde el silencio gobernó cada resquicio. _Arms _de Christina Perri se encargó de darle vida a ese juego de miradas donde parecía que, una vez más, ninguna iba a darse por vencida.

- No voy a salir. Si quieres que lo haga... - arqueó las cejas pícaramente - Ven a por mí.

Quinn siguió mirándola con rostro fulminante y se agachó para observarla fijamente - No estoy jugando, Rachel. No quiero que te pase nada, necesitas reposo.

- Shhh... Eres sexy cuando me dices "Rachel" - puso un húmedo dedo en sus labios - Quinn, por favor. Déjame disfrutar, solo hoy. - le rogó con ojos de Donna con un jersey de renos - Está anocheciendo, ya pueden verse algunas estrellas desde aquí. Si me siento mal te lo diré, pero ven conmigo...

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Te lo juro.

- Está bien. - comenzó a desvestirse tras un largo suspiro - Siempre terminas saliéndote con la tuya.

O, tal vez, Quinn Fabray era la peor queriendo imponer su voluntad cuando pequeñas morenas desnudas le pedían que retozaran en una piscina. Pero ese es otro tema. Sigamos.

"_You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go"_

Finalmente terminó de quitarse la ropa y se tiró al agua con elegancia, para luego acercarse hasta ella aún con el ceño fruncido.

- Te has metido y nadie ha resultado herido. - sonrió aferrándose a su cuello - ¿Has visto? Sigo sana y salva.

"_You put your arms around me and I'm home"_

- No te burles de mí si no quieres que salgamos inmediatamente. - gruñó intentando mantenerse a flote con sus manos.

- Me gustas cuando quieres parecer enfadada. - susurró delicadamente sobre sus labios - Se te forma una arruguita aquí. - le señaló con delicadeza la comisura de la boca - Y también se te frunce el ceño, por aquí... - le tocó sobre la nariz - Es perfecto, aún más que en tu estado natural. Y eso es mucho decir.

- Es imposible estar enfadada contigo cuando me haces estas cosas. - murmuró con voz entrecortada, acercando su cuerpo más hacia el de su chica. Porque lo era, ya reconocido por sus propios labios.

"_How many times will you let me__change my mind and turn around?"_

Rachel besó delicadamente su cuello en reiteradas ocasiones, para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja y regalarle una seductora mirada plagada de deseo contenido. - ¿El agua no está lo suficientemente caliente?

Quinn tragó saliva. Sin saber muy bien como controlar esas imperiosas ganas que la estaban gobernando desde el dedo gordo del pie hasta el último pelo de su cabeza. ¿Cómo le hacía eso? ¿Cómo podía desear tanto a alguien tan condenadamente pequeño?

- Por cierto... - susurró tras nuevos besos en su cuello y alguna que otra lamida - Estás cumpliendo otro punto de mi lista. Aunque cuando lo escribí no tenía ni idea de que tendría esta imagen frente a mí... - vagó los ojos por su rostro, acariciándole la nuca - De ser así, lo hubiese repetido por 30.

- No entiendo como haces para ser adorable y jodidamente sexy al mismo tiempo. - la apretó aún con más fuerza, rozando prácticamente sus pezones - En serio, no puedo comprenderlo.

"_I hope that you see right through my walls__, __I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling__"_

- Es parte de mi encanto... - susurró con voz ronca - ¿Quieres descubrir el secreto?

- Sí, me gustaría. ¿Son esas tartas veganas que tomas?

Rachel negó lentamente con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa pícara de sus labios y puso su boca a mínimos milímetros de los labios de Quinn.

- Tal vez esto te lo responda...

Un fogoso beso llegó tras esto. Beso que sin duda no fue el último. Beso que fue seguido de intensas caricias bajo el agua y algún que otro empotramiento contra el borde. Beso que solo fue el inicio de una gran sesión de sexo que hizo comprender a Quinn porqué Santana y Brittany pensaban que aquella piscina era tan increíble.

"_You put your arms around me and I'm home…"_

22. Visitar los 7 continentes. **Hecho.**

14. Nadar desnuda. **Hecho.**

* * *

Domingo 6/01


	19. Change my life

**N/A: **Al habla Cat. Aquí ya es 6, día de reyes, día que también es el cumpleaños de una hermosa damisela llamada Noe. ¿Veis que buenos fueron los reyes conmigo hace 25 años? ¡Y eso que ni había nacido!

Idioteces aparte, este capítulo se lo dedico a ella, aunque en parte también lo ha escrito, pero es lo que hay :D Esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, al menos por ahora. Feliz cumpleaños my lady. Te amo.

Y para nuestras queridas lectoras... ENJOY IT! Ya falta nada de nada!

Diecinueve

_Lunes, 27 de Diciembre_

* * *

- Todos en pie. - anunció el juez - A continuación, vamos a tratar la demanda de divorcio de Stella Mary Brandon contra Brian Brandon Jr. Letrada, puede comenzar con su alegato. - indicó señalando hacia donde Quinn se encontraba.

Eso le dejaba claro que era su turno. El turno de defender los motivos por los que un hombre adultero no debía dar la mitad de su fortuna a una mujer que sin duda no era ninguna santa, también le había sido infiel con el jardinero de su inmensa mansión, pero que merecía al menos una recompensa por soportar veinte años de matrimonio con aquel señor pedante y malhumorado que parecía tener constantemente una mierda bajo la nariz.

Pero eso no era su problema, su deber era defender la causa. Era el caso que le había sido asignado y tenía que empezar tarde o temprano. Mejor temprano, debido a los ojos expectantes que se posaban en ella, entre los cuales se encontraba el señor William en persona, vigilándola de cerca ante el caso más importante de toda su carrera.

Inspiró profundamente, cerró los párpados en la concentración, y se dispuso a usar toda esa información que había podido sacar a duras penas la noche anterior. Pero nada opaca a la experiencia y, si con algo contaba Quinn Fabray, era con ella.

- Su señoría. - carraspeó con fuerza y alzó el rostro mirándolo un tanto titubeante.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de allí, Rachel Berry también jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa; quizás frente a alguien no tan duro como el Juez McCain, en realidad ni siquiera se encontraba frente a él, pero sin duda la voz de Hiram por teléfono le imponía lo suficiente como para temblar sentada en el sillón blanco de su salón.

**H **- _¿A qué esperabas para contárnoslo, Rachel? _- le gritó, por cuarta vez - _¿No crees que el hecho de que te operes es algo que nosotros, como tus padres, debíamos saber?_

**R **- _Yo..._ - mordió su labio inferior, jugando con un hilo de su jersey - _No quería preocuparos._

**H **- _¿Preocuparnos? ¡Por supuesto que debías preocuparnos! _- exclamó haciendo que Rachel casi cayese por la impresión - _¿Tienes idea de la cara que he puesto cuando el doctor Schuester me ha llamado esta mañana? ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido cuándo me ha contado que mi pequeña se operará de vida o muerte en dos días?_ _¡Dos días!_ - lloriqueó.

Rachel cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas a las que poco le faltaban para quedar en libertad; sabía que algo así pasaría, precisamente por ese hecho no quería decirles nada hasta que la operación fuese algo inminente. Quizás el tiempo se le había escapado de las manos. Quizás ya se trataba de algo más que inmediato.

Maldito doctor Schuester y su boca demasiado grande. ¿Por qué no se metía en sus malditos asuntos?

**R **- _Papa... Estoy bien, de verdad._ - intentó tranquilizarle con una media sonrisa, incapaz de transmitirla con palabras - _En realidad estoy mejor que nunca. Yo... - _fue interrumpida.

**H **- _¡Estás enferma! ¿Cuándo vas a enterarte?_ - le reprendió con severidad - _No puedes estar de aquí para allá como si tal cosa, ¡no deberías estar sola en Boston en estas circunstancias! _

**R**_ - ¡No soy un bebé, papá! - _exclamó con frustración_ - Sé cuidar de mí misma, ¡por Dios! Ya es hora de que tú también te enteres._

**H **_- Ya, claro. - _rió con ironía_ - Nunca has sabido cuidar de ti, nunca has sabido cuidar de nadie, nunca has sido consciente de tu enfermedad. ¿Catorce días más? ¿Para qué querías tú catorce días más? _

**R** - _¡Para vivir! _- respondió desesperada, con el labio tembloroso en la lucha por no quebrarse - _Para poder hacer todo eso que tú jamás me dejaste hacer por culpa de tu absurdo temor a que un leve soplo de aire me matase. ¡Yo ya estoy muerta! ¿O es que eres tú quién no es consciente de eso?_

**H **- _No sabes lo que dices…_ - balbuceó, con voz queda - _¿Ahora esto es por mi culpa?_

**R **- cerró los párpados - _Yo no he dicho eso..._

**H **- _Rachel. _- suspiró con fuerza y guardó silencio un breve instante - _¿Es cierto que sufriste una hipotermia el día de Nochebuena?_

**R **- _Eh..._ - tragó saliva y esperó resignada el grito que llegaría a continuación - _Sí, es cierto. ¡Pero no fue nada! - _se apresuró a añadir_ - Un simple susto._

Por suerte para ella, Leroy cogió el teléfono antes de que una serie de alaridos contra su persona llegase de forma inminente. De hecho podía escucharlos, pero ahora a lo lejos, posiblemente desde la otra habitación.

**L **_- Rach, ¿qué tal, mi niña? - _la saludó alegremente dentro de su tristeza_ - Disculpa a tu padre, ya sabes como es de dramático con estas cosas._

Rachel sonrió, feliz por escuchar la voz tranquilizadora de ese hombre que siempre tenía la palabra justa en el momento oportuno.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, algo de consuelo, una de sus bromas absurdas que la hacían reír hasta que le doliese la barriga. Hiram no era un mal padre, ni mucho menos, pero sus métodos no eran los más ortodoxos para alguien en su situación. Necesitaba saberse querida y, sobre todo, apoyada más allá de que todo fuese lo suficiente dramático como para merecer dicha reacción.

**R **- _Hola, papi..._ – susurró, prácticamente sin voz y apoyó su barbilla sobre las rodillas - _Siento no... no habéroslo dicho, pero sabía que si lo hacía inmediatamente vendríais y que papá no me dejaría moverme de casa._

**L **- _No estabas muy equivocada._ - rió entre dientes - _De haber sido necesario te habría atado a la pata de la cama._

**R **- sonrió débilmente - _Está... ¿está muy enfadado?_

**L **- _No, cariño. Ya sabes como es... Nada que un plato de galletas de pasas y una buena sesión de música jazz no pueda solucionar._ - le dijo con calidez - _¿Cómo está Donna?_

**R **- _Bien, durmiendo, como el 90% del tiempo._ - la miró frunciendo el ceño para luego guardar silencio y carraspear con fuerza - _Yo en realidad... tengo algo que contarte._

**L** - _Bien. Soy todo oídos._

- Su señoría. - respondió Quinn a la acusación del otro abogado - Mi cliente ha trabajado muy duro para tener lo que tiene. Y, con todos mis respetos, la señora Brandon no puede pretender que le de la mitad de sus bienes cuando ella también le fue infiel, en reiteradas ocasiones.

- ¡Protesto! - gritó la mujer poniéndose en pie - Ese cabrón sin escrúpulos se estaba tirando a su secretaria y a nuestra niñera. ¡A nuestra niñera! ¡En _nuestra _cama!

- ¡Y tú al jardinero en _mi_ jardín! - protestó el señor Brandon poniéndose también de pie - ¡Sobre mis preciadas petunias!

Okey. Sus petunias… Eso sonó un poco homosexual. ¿No?

- ¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera? - alzó la barbilla, riendo como pudo debido a los kilos de botox en su rostro - ¿Qué no me vengase por todo el daño que me estabas haciendo? Por supuesto que me acosté con él sobre tus petunias. ¡Y lo volvería a hacer! ¡Las amabas más que a mí!

Bien, nos ha quedado claro que las petunias entran como bienes gananciales en el reparto.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Jamás te he importado! ¡Nunca! - le espetó soltando una estruendosa y espeluznante carcajada - ¡Solo te casaste conmigo porque estabas cansada de tu casa mediocre del Bronx!

Uh… Golpe bajo. ¿Acaso la había catalogado como una vividora?

Quinn giró los ojos, sabía que algo así terminaría pasando. Siempre ocurría, y eso era lo más bochornoso y la parte que más odiaba de su trabajo como abogada de divorcios. Es más, en ese mismo momento, ya no entendía ni siquiera porque mierda era una abogada de divorcios.

- Señores, por favor. - intervino el juez, que al parecer no estaba de adorno - Esto no es un corral de gallinas, ni el programa de Oprah. Siéntense.

Ambos hicieron lo indicado, no sin antes regalarse sendas miradas de odio y desprecio. Al parecer se trataba de unas petunias demasiado valiosas. El juez miró a Quinn haciéndole entender que de nuevo podía continuar.

- Entiendo su molestia, señora Brandon. - se dirigió a ella, recibiendo una mirada confusa por su parte - Sí, la entiendo. Su marido le fue infiel y usted se vengó con la persona más cercana y sobre lo que más amaba, sus petunias. Es completamente comprensible y lógico, pero... - añadió, levantando el dedo sin mirar a su cliente que a punto estaba de volver a intervenir - Él asegura que tuvo que buscar atención en otras mujeres porque no se sentía ni valorado ni amado por usted. ¿Desde cuándo no practicaban relaciones sexuales?

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? - escupió, cruzándose de brazos.

- Señora Brandon, responda a la pregunta. - intervino el juez.

Ella arrugó la frente y miró hacia delante con el ceño fruncido. - Dos años, tres quizás. No lo recuerdo.

- Entiendo... - asintió Quinn, con una leve sonrisa - Quizás eso no le excusa ni quita que usted se sintiese dolida por ser engañada, por supuesto, pero sí da por invalidada la petición de retribución por adulterio según el artículo 45 del código civil. - dirigió la mirada al otro abogado - ¿Me equivoco?

Éste, un gigantón de unos dos metros con cara de bobo y sonrisa espeluznante llamado Finn Hudson, revisó sus papeles una y otra vez intentando encontrar algo con lo que rebatirle.

No lo encontraría, ella lo sabía y yo también.

Por lo tanto se sentó satisfecha en su silla y miró con una sonrisa a su cliente. Podía no haber empezado con buen pie después de haberse quedado en blanco y casi perdido la voz en varias ocasiones, pero si seguía así aquel caso estaría en su ya más que abultada lista de "ganados".

**L **- _¿Y ella es abogada?_

**R **- _Sí._ - asintió con una inevitable sonrisa - _Y de las mejores, pronto será la socia más joven de William & Wallace._

**L **- _¿William & Wallace? _- exclamó sorprendido - _¡Vaya! Sí que debe ser buena en su trabajo._

**R** - _Lo es. Y también es hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida. - _suspirócerrando los párpados_ - Pero es mucho más que eso. Ella es... es educada, cariñosa, respetuosa, inteligente. Quizás no es la persona más divertida del planeta, pero me hace reír. ¡Y tiene una Vespa roja! – _rió con ternura – _Estoy empezando un álbum de fotos, ya la verás en él._

**L **_- ¡Oh! Con lo que te gustan esas motos... Será un placer conocerla. A ambas. – _sonrió para sí mismo -_ ¿Y... la quieres?_

**R** _- _mordió su labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza_ - Como nunca había querido a nadie. _

Un silencio los invadió, Rachel suspiró como una imbécil y se dejó caer en el sofá con las piernas subidas en el respaldo poniéndose así boca abajo. Pensando en como de fácil le resultaba ahora decir que la quería a pesar de que pocos días antes aquello le parecía una completa locura.

Su mundo estaba de cabeza y no precisamente por estar en esa posición, Quinn la había cambiado. Por completo.

**L **- _Ella sabe... ¿Sabe de tu enfermedad?_

**R** - _Lo sabe._

**L **- _¿Y aún así sigue contigo?_

**R **- _Sí._

**L **- guardó silencio e inspiró profundamente - _Eso dice mucho de ella pero es algo complicado, ¿eres consciente? Tú... – _carraspeó intentando evitar una nueva disputa - _Te operas en dos días, cariño. Podéis salir heridas, ambas._

Rachel suspiró y observó fijamente al techo.

**R **- _Merece la pena el riesgo. – _presionó los labios, analizando lo dicho_ - Sin duda, la merece._

- ¿Merecía la pena el riesgo, señor Brandon? - preguntó Finn Hudson entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Era necesario poner en juego su matrimonio y la relación con sus dos hijos solo por dos mujerzuelas de veinte años?

El señor Brandon iba a intervenir, pero Quinn le dio un golpe bajo la mesa y negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

- Mi cliente, su señoría. - se dirigió de nuevo al juez - Ha pasado seis meses encerrada en casa sin querer salir, ha tenido que acudir a terapia _tres veces_ a la semana por el daño que este señor le ha causado. - afirmó haciendo una mueca dramática - Lo menos que puede hacer es garantizarle que seguirá teniendo los medios posibles para continuar con su nivel de vida actual.

- ¡Yo no pienso pagarle más operaciones de estética ni clases de Pilates! - exclamó el señor Brandon poniéndose en pie.

Quinn apretó los dedos contra su tabique, completamente agotada de aquel juicio sin sentido en el cual cada dos segundos alguna de las partes intervenía. Era imposible controlarlos, parecían dos niños en una guardería. O dos leones dispuestos a devorarse entre ellos.

- ¿Es mejor gastarlo en anillos de oro blanco para tus mujerzuelas, Brian? - le espetó la mujer con una sonrisa irónica.

El señor Brandon la miró frunciendo el ceño y se sentó cruzando los brazos infantilmente.

- Señores... Por favor. - dijo de nuevo el juez, con tono de suplica - Prosiga señor Hudson.

- Bien. - sonrió débilmente dirigiéndose a su cliente - Señora Brandon, cuéntenos. ¿Cómo se sintió cuando se enteró de la infidelidad de su marido?

- Devastada. - afirmó mirando de reojo a su inminente ex-marido - Me sentí engañada, defraudada, sentí... sentí que todo no había sido nada más que una absurda mentira. Cuando nos casamos, estábamos tan enamorados, por mucho que él diga que solo fue para salir del Bronx. - frunció el ceño dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante - Éramos jóvenes y nos amábamos con locura. Y yo realmente creí... creí que era para siempre.

- Nada es para siempre, Stella. - la interrumpió su marido – La felicidad se cultiva, lo eterno e irrompible no existe.

**R **- _Papi... Todo el mundo debe morir, eso es un hecho._ - afirmó ahora sentada al estilo indio, al parecer no podía estarse quieta - _Tarde o temprano en una pareja alguien morirá. No somos una excepción, no veo el motivo por el que sufriríamos. – _rió sin gracia – _Si la vida está hecha para ello._

**L** - _Cariño..._ - le susurró - _Sabes que no me gusta que hables de ti como si fueses a morir irremediablemente. Hay posibilidades de que no sea así._

**R **- _Sí, una entre diez. Muchas._ - ironizó y negó con la cabeza - _Lo que te quiero decir es que no sé por qué dices que las dos podemos salir heridas, ¿qué nos diferencia a las otras parejas?_

**L **- _Que ellas han tenido más de doce días para estar juntas._

- Han sido veinte años juntos. Veinte. - lo miró fijamente para luego dirigir la vista a Quinn - Y no me importa su estúpido artículo y sus leyes absurdas, señorita Fabray. Yo amaba a mi marido, lo sigo amando, y sin duda no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como una golfa se aprovecha de él porque no es lo suficientemente maduro como para mantener al pajarito encerrado en su jaula.

Quinn se quedó completamente de piedra al escuchar este último comentario. Lo había oído antes y recordaba perfectamente cuando, una mañana en una cafetería. Una mañana aparentemente como otra cualquiera. Salió de los labios de Rachel Berry. El día que se conocieron, cuando le contó a que se dedicaba.

Inevitablemente ella llegó a su mente, ella y como estaría sola en su casa tomando quizás uno de los tantos postres que comía a lo largo del día o jugando con Donna mientras veía el último capítulo de Anatomía de Grey. Sonrió inevitablemente, sonrió a pesar de que estaba en mitad de un juicio jugándose su puesto como socia. Sonrió como si se encontrase en un paraíso. Paraíso interrumpido por aquel ogro.

- Entiendo que quizás esto a usted le resulte divertido, señorita Fabray. - le recriminó Finn Hudson frunciendo el ceño - Pero mi cliente estaba siendo honesta, algo que sin duda no podemos decir del suyo.

- Cállate gorila, nadie aquí ha pedido tú opinión. - le insultó el señor Brandon con una mirada de desprecio.

¡Así se habla señor Brandon!

Perdón, me he dejado llevar por la euforia de la disputa por las petunias, y obviamente, yo estoy del bando de Quinn.

Una nueva discusión entre los dos clientes, ahora con el inepto del abogado por la parte acusatoria también de por medio, comenzó en ese juicio que sin duda estaba siendo el más eterno de toda su vida. ¿Tan complicado era entender que quería volver a casa para estar con su chica? ¿Tan difícil era comprender que cada minuto que estaba allí era un minuto perdido a su lado?

El sonido de su móvil guardado en su nuevo maletín de cuero sintético la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró la pantalla e inmediatamente observó a todos, que se habían quedado en completo silencio.

- Lo siento. Es... - miró hacia el juez McCain con rostro compungido - Es importante. ¿Puedo atender la llamada?

- Hágalo, no creo que eso sea mucho más absurdo de lo que llevo visto hasta ahora.

Rápidamente se dirigió hasta la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo, recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte de su jefe, mirada que realmente de poco le importó. Atendió el teléfono con preocupación, temiendo lo peor.

Si no, ¿por qué la habría interrumpido en algo tan importante?

**Q **- _¿Rach? ¿Estás bien?_

**R **- _Qui... Quinn._ - titubeó en un hilo de voz - _¿Estás de camino?_ _Dime que lo estás..._

**Q **- _Esto se está alargando más de lo que pensaba._ - suspiró girando los ojos mientras acariciaba su nuca. Un lloriqueo fue su respuesta tras la otra línea - _Estás... ¿estás llorando, cariño?_

**R **- _Yo... Yo... Te necesito._ - le susurró.

**Q **- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?_ - preguntó frunciendo el ceño en la preocupación - _¿Quieres que llame a una ambulancia? ¿Kurt no está contigo?_

**R **- _No quiero ambulancias, no quiero a Kurt, ni siquiera quiero a Donna._ - respondió prácticamente sin aire - _Te necesito a ti... Por favor._

**Q **- _¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Qué sientes?_

**R** - _Siento... Siento un dolor en el pecho._ - inspiró profundamente con torpeza - _Me cuesta respirar, estoy... estoy asustada. Tengo miedo de estar sufriendo un ataque y no saber reconocerlo. _– hizo una bocanada - _Me falta el aire, Quinn._

**Q **- _Nena, tranquilízate. Yo... yo estoy en mitad del juicio, no puedo irme._ - arrugó la frente por la culpabilidad - _Llama a Kurt y que él te acompañe al hospital. ¿Necesitas que yo lo llame o puedes hacerlo tú?_

**R** - _No, no. Está bien._ - suspiró después de un silencio - _Yo... yo entiendo que no puedas venir, no te preocupes. Seguramente Kurt estará al llegar, debe haberse retrasado en su reunión._

El silencio las golpeó, un silencio que quizás no duró más de dos segundos pero que sin duda se hizo eterno para Quinn. Con su ceño fruncido en la preocupación y moviendo la pierna con nerviosismo se preguntaba si realmente podía colgarle cuando estaba en ese estado.

¿Cómo dejarla así? ¿Cómo no ir en su ayuda?

**R **- _Quinn..._

**Q **- _Dime._ - reaccionó rápidamente.

**R** - _Suerte._ - susurró.

Y tras esto un leve sonido en la otra línea le dejó claro que la conversación ya había sido dada por concluida.

Quinn apoyó la cabeza con pesadez en la pared, antes de inspirar profundamente y erguirse en sí misma para continuar con aquel circo. Se sentía frustrada, furiosa con aquel jodido juicio que sin duda no tenía ningún tipo de sentido. Como nada en su vida, como todo lo que no llevaba la presencia de Rachel impresa.

Abrió la puerta, sin contemplar las miradas centradas en ella, se sentó en su silla y siguió pensando en si podría seguir con todo eso mientras Rachel posiblemente continuaba llorando desconsoladamente sola en su casa.

Estaba más que cansada de aquel trabajo y de todas esas parejas que, a pesar de tener la oportunidad de amarse, la desperdiciaban entre peleas e infidelidades. Estaba agotada de llevar una vida insulsa dedicada a algo que ya no le proporcionaba toda la felicidad que ella necesitaba.

¿Desde cuándo se había sentido así? ¿Desde cuándo su trabajo había dejado de ser un placer para convertirse en algo tedioso y sin valor? ¿Desde cuándo ver como socios ricachones con olor a coñac tomaban decisiones sobre el bufete, era lo que ella quería hacer? No tenía control sobre nada, se había dejado llevar por la comodidad de una vida privilegiada olvidándose de lo más importante: disfrutar.

Algo que con ella había aprendido desde el primer minuto.

- ¿Señorita Fabray? - la interrumpió el juez. Quinn alzó la vista del punto fijo en la mesa y lo observó distraída - Es su turno para el alegato final.

- ¡Oh! Sí, perdón. - se levantó y cogió varios papeles en sus manos, poniéndose frente al juez - Mi cliente ha presentado pruebas que demuestran que toda la vida ha trabajado muy duro por su familia. - carraspeó, alzando la vista con firmeza - Es cierto que ha tenido varios deslices; quizás fruto de su sentimiento de frustración ante la pasividad de la señora Brandon, quizás simplemente porque, tal y como ella ha dicho, no ha sabido mantener al pajarito dentro de la jaula. - humedeció los labios y guardó silencio durante varios segundos.

Lentamente se giró hacia ambos, tomándose un tiempo para reflexionar sobre las palabras que a continuación diría, sabiendo que sin duda aquello cambiaría el resto de su vida.

El señor William la miraba desde su lugar al final de la sala, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, con el rostro algo perplejo porque sin duda aquel juicio no estaba siendo lo que él había imaginado. Y, sin dudas tampoco lo que ella creía que sería.

- Ambos son dos desagradecidos. - escupió sin más preámbulos - Sí, lo son. Tenían a la persona a la que juraron amor eterno a su lado y, sin embargo, prefirieron echarlo todo a perder por una infidelidad. ¿Por qué se casaron entonces? ¿Para que desperdiciar veinte años de sus vidas si después todo terminaría de esta forma? - les recriminó frunciendo el ceño - ¿No consideran un lujo poder contar con la mirada del otro cada día? Han tenido veinte años para estar juntos, para viajar, para disfrutar, para formar una familia. _Veinte años_. ¿Saben lo que es eso? – rió sin hacerlo realmente - Muchos ni siquiera tenemos veinte días...

Tomó aire con fuerza, intentó no perder la compostura, y se giró de nuevo hacia el juez quien la miraba completamente desorientado.

- No tengo ningún interés en defender a mi cliente, su señoría. - le dijo con total claridad - Creo que ha sido un completo estúpido por dejar marchar a una mujer capaz de acostarse con el jardinero sobre unas petunias simplemente por llamar su atención. Por sentirse amada. - se dirigió hacia su lugar en la mesa con la cabeza alta y cogió sus cosas - Y, dicho esto, tengo que irme. Una mujer hermosa está esperándome en casa y ella _sí_ merece mi tiempo. - miró a su cliente por última vez - Eternamente.

¡Corre, Quinn! ¡Corre! ¡Corre a por ella con todas tus fuerzas!

Y así fue, corrió.

Para luego abrir ambas puertas de la sala como si éstas fuesen de pluma. Corrió sin mirar atrás por ese largo pasillo, aferrada a su maletín que de poco le serviría después de esa mañana puesto que su carrera había terminado para siempre en ese preciso instante. Pero eso no le importaba, en su mente solo podía ver la imagen de Rachel y como debía buscarla lo antes posible.

Como si el reloj se ralentizara a su paso, corrió aún más rápido remangando su falda y quitándose los tacones para que estos no dificultasen la misión. Al ritmo de _Gone too soon_ de Simple Plan, después de chocar con varias monjas que pedían limosna en la puerta, finalmente llegó hasta su coche. Bueno, al de Frannie, pero ese era su vehículo en esos días. Cegada por una fuerza irreconocible condujo a toda velocidad, sin frenar ni esperar ni un solo semáforo hasta llegar al apartamento de Rachel.

De más está aclarar que esta escena no ocurrió así exactamente, pero me gusta imaginármela de esta manera. Ya sabéis que soy un tanto dramático.

No tengo dudas de que Quinn respetó las normas de circulación y fue a 40 kilómetros por hora, como estaba permitido por la ley.

Tal vez ver demasiadas veces Jerry Maguire ha tenido algún efecto negativo en mi persona.

Pero ese no es el punto, mi demencia transitoria no es parte de esta historia. Lo importante es que después de subir de dos en dos los peldaños que llevaban hasta la puerta del segundo piso de aquel edificio marrón grisáceo, Quinn la abrió con la llave que Rachel le había dejado la mañana anterior en caso de alguna emergencia e irrumpió en el apartamento como la gran heroína que era.

- ¡Rach! – gritó, sin obtener ninguna respuesta - ¡Rachel! ¿Dónde estás? – repitió, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su habitación.

Lo primero que vio fueron cientos de fotos desparramadas sobre la cama, junto a un álbum vacío y una cantidad abismal de pañuelos de papel. Escasos centímetros atrás estaba Rachel. Aferrada a sus piernas, respirando con dificultad, con la cabeza entremedio de los brazos y hundida en ellos con la espalda apoyada contra el respaldo.

- Rach…

Ésta alzó la vista con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas, observándola sorprendida para segundos después romperse una vez más. Quinn tiró el maletín al suelo para correr hasta sus brazos y dejar así que fuesen ellos los encargados de protegerla, incluso sin saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que la afligía realmente.

- Tranquila mi amor… Tranquila. – acarició su nuca con delicadeza – Ya estoy aquí, contigo.

A veces el consuelo solo puede llegar de brazos ajenos, brazos que en realidad se han convertido en una parte más de ti mismo, brazos que consiguen darte toda esa tranquilidad que nadie jamás pudo, por muchas palabras de ánimo que fuesen derrochadas.

Siempre he considerado que un abrazo es mayor muestra de amor que un beso.

Un beso puedes dárselo a cualquiera, da igual si hay sentimientos de por medio, puedes regalarlos cualquier noche donde el alcohol ha sido el ingrediente principal de una relación esporádica. Pero no puedes abrazar a todos, no al menos con un abrazo reconfortante de esos que luego van seguidos de un suspiro, fruto de la propia intensidad del momento. Si abrazas a alguien es porque quieres demostrarle ese amor incondicional, hacerle saber con ese gesto que siempre estarás ahí.

A pesar de la tormenta.

Rachel lo sabía, y en Quinn encontró toda esa paz que había estado buscando en sí misma desde que terminó de hablar con sus padres hacía ya más de una hora. En esos brazos había hallado, tal vez, ese sosiego tan anhelado durante mucho tiempo.

Mucho más que una hora. Quizás toda una vida.

- Menos mal que el juicio terminó pronto... - susurró, cuando finalmente el llanto le dejó expresar más de dos palabras seguidas - Realmente te necesitaba aquí. - la abrazó con más fuerza - Gracias.

- Aquí me tienes. - le sonrió con dulzura - Y bueno... el juicio no terminó pronto, yo lo hice.

- ¿Has ganado? - secó sus lágrimas con la manga.

- Supongo que no. - rió elevando los hombros.

- ¿Supones?

- Me fui antes. - mordió su labio inferior - No quería seguir, no podía estar allí sabiendo que tú estabas mal. Me alegro de haber venido, casi sufres un ataque de ansiedad. - la miró fijamente tomando sus hombros - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¿Cómo que te has ido? - arrugó la frente, irguiéndose en su lugar de la cama - ¡Yo estoy bien, Quinn! Me dolía el pecho y me costaba respirar, pero no era algo de vida o muerte. Solo me asusté. – secó los restos de llanto sobre sus mejillas - Pensaba que habías terminado, por eso te llamé. No puedes dejar el juicio. - arqueó las cejas - Es tu futuro...

- No pasa nada. - tomó su rostro - Eso solo me ha servido para corroborar lo que ya sabía, no quiero seguir con esto. - vagó por sus ojos casi sin pestañear - Yo... yo no soy feliz así, Rach. Ya no, al menos.

- Pero... ¿Qué será de ti? - acarició su mejilla lentamente - ¿Que será de tu vida? ¡Es tu trabajo! El cual amabas más que a nada, por cierto.

- ¡Y lo amo! - exclamó alzando los brazos - Pero no quiero seguir defendiendo a imbéciles adúlteros ni a mujeres de cincuenta años que quieren aparentar tener veinte. Quiero hacer algo importante, quiero dejar huella. Quiero... quiero sentirme realizada. ¿Entiendes? - apretó su mano con fuerza y se puso de rodillas en la cama - El otro día me preguntaste si era feliz y no, no lo soy. Pero quiero serlo. Y si para ello tengo que renunciar a ciertas cosas no me importa. - sonrió ampliamente, con un entusiasmo renovado - ¿Qué es una vida sin riesgos?

Esa frase. Rachel la recordaba. Era lo mismo que ella le había dicho antes de tumbarse en las vías. Aquel día parecía tan lejano, las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde entonces, _ella_ había cambiado tanto.

De nuevo un nuevo temblor golpeó su pecho, pero esta vez no era fruto de un ataque de ansiedad.

- Quinn...

- Dime.

Rachel vagó por sus ojos y sonrió de medio lado - Te quiero.

Dos simples palabras, dos palabras que carecían de significado hacía doce días, dos palabras que había evitado toda su vida, dos palabras que ahora, al parecer, sus labios no eran capaces de contener.

Quinn la miró un tanto sorprendida, no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto salidas de la nada. Sonrió tontamente y besó sus labios con dulzura.

- Yo también te quiero, Rach.

- Realmente quería que ganaras ese caso, que pudieses cambiar todo lo que deseabas del bufete. - jugó con el borde de su camisa, aún un tanto ruborizada - Yo solo... me asusté mucho porque hablé con mis padres.

- ¿Qué pasó? - se echó boca arriba en la cama, indicándole que se tumbase a su lado - Cuéntame.

- Se han enterado de mi operación... - frunció el ceño apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.

- ¿No lo sabían?

- Yo... Yo quizás opté pasarlo por alto. - la miró infantilmente - Son demasiado intensos, Quinn. Habrían venido hasta aquí, prohibiéndome hacer todo lo que hice. Soy hija única y adoptiva de dos padres gays. - arrugó la frente - Imagínate.

- Y... ¿Qué te dijeron?

- Hiram puso el grito en el cielo y Leroy... Él es más comprensivo. - inspiró profundamente - Sé que están mal, todos lo estamos. Incluso Donna no ha querido comer hoy. ¿Pero qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Llorar porque llegó mi hora? - negó con la cabeza y miró al frente - Este es mi destino, Quinn. Y solo tengo dos opciones: afrontarlo e intentar vivir de la mejor manera posible o deprimirme y pasar llorando los pocos días que me quedan. – resopló - No soy así, no sirvo para compadecerme de mí misma.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué llorabas ahora? - acarició un mechón de su pelo - ¿Hiram dijo algo que te dolió?

- No realmente pero gritó y me trató como una enferma y... - inspiró profundamente para luego comenzar a llorar de nuevo con las manos sobre su rostro - Y tiene razón. Me estoy muriendo.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué te pasa? - susurró en un hilo de voz repleta de confusión - Ayer estabas perfectamente, me llamas llorando con un ataque de ansiedad, me acabas de decir que no te vas a rendir para ahora otra vez...

- ¡No soy bipolar! No pienses eso. - se reincorporó rápidamente señalándola con el dedo - No tienes ni idea de lo que siento, de los cientos de sentimientos encontrados que tengo ahora mismo. - secó sus lagrimas con la manga - ¡No sé que hacer! No sé como actuar, no sé como comportarme. Tengo miedo, tengo _mucho_ miedo, Quinn. - susurró con voz queda - Yo... yo no quiero... morirme. ¿Entiendes?

Quinn se acercó lentamente hasta ella y la arropó de nuevo en un fuerte abrazo, mirando hacia arriba para así poder contener sus propias lágrimas; acariciando su cabeza mientras pensaba en como aquella situación era lo más injusto que le había pasado nunca. Encontrar lo mejor de su vida para que luego quisieran arrebatárselo de sus brazos, enamorarse perdidamente para después enterarse de que el corazón de Rachel era, como bien le dijo Kurt, mucho más débil de lo que podía parecer a simple vista.

Ella tenía toda la vida por delante pero Rachel no podía decir lo mismo, y eso era completamente injusto y devastador. Nadie debía pasar por algo así, nadie debía conocer los minutos que le faltaban quizás para el último de sus días. Eso era inhumano, _cruel_.

- Lo siento, a veces soy una bestia. - susurró en su oído - Nos quedaremos todo el día en la cama y comeremos kilos de chocolate vegano. - la separó de su cuerpo para mirarla fijamente - ¿Qué te parece?

Rachel sollozó en reiteradas ocasiones - Tengo algo que hacer...

- ¿Qué? Nada de baños en piscinas o vuelos en globo. - frunció el ceño señalándola con el dedo - Te lo advierto.

- Pensaba practicar escalada... - la miró, mordiendo su labio inferior, para luego soltar una risilla tímida - ¡Es broma tonta! Estaba haciendo un álbum de recuerdos.

- ¿De tu estancia en Boston?

- De mi vida. - tomó algunas de las fotos y le tendió una de ellas - Esta soy yo con tres años.

Quinn sonrió ante la imagen, una sonriente niña en blanco y negro miraba a la cámara como si desde entonces ya estuviese dispuesta a comerse el mundo. Quizás aquellos ojos tenían un brillo diferente, un brillo donde las decepciones aún estaban muy lejos de golpearla. Un brillo de inocencia que solo se podía encontrar en algo así, en los ojos de un niño.

- Eras aún más hermosa que ahora, si eso es posible...

Rachel tomó otro puñado y le sonrió - Mira, aquí está Otom. Y esta eres tú cuando viste el globo. - soltó una carcajada - Me encanta tu cara de pánico en la foto... Capté el momento justo. - la observó fijamente por unos segundos - Eras más seria antes. ¿Qué te pasó?

- Tú me pasaste. - elevó los hombros y cogió otra foto del montón - La cara de Santana en esta foto no tiene precio. Es en la fiesta de "Bienvenida a la navidad", ¿no?

- ¡Sí! Hay una donde tiene cogida a Donna por el lomo como si fuese un cochino. - rió con fuerza buscando más recuerdos en su montón - ¡Oh mira ésta! La hice justo antes de chocar contigo en la cafetería. - le enseñó con una media sonrisa - Ese fue mi desayuno de aquel día.

- Me gustan tus fotos. - comentó mirándola ensimismada - Quizás podrías dedicarte a esto cuando salgas de la operación.

Suspiró con fuerza y de inmediato esa alegre y despreocupada sonrisa desapareció. Optó por dejar las fotos a un lado y chocar sus palmas contra los muslos. - ¿Me ayudas a ponerlas en el álbum?

- Claro. ¿Por orden cronológico?

- No lo sé... ¿Tú que opinas?

Quinn tomó varias fotos y el álbum, con su frente arrugada por la concentración, intentando encontrar alguna forma de ordenar las cientos de fotos que estaban esparcidas encima de la cama. Rachel, completamente ensimismada en su hermosura, besó la comisura de sus labios recibiendo a cambio una mirada sorprendida.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Un impulso. - elevó los hombros - ¿Debo pedirte permiso para hacerlo? - miró fijamente al álbum - Creo que en orden cronológico estará bien.

Un nuevo beso llegó de imprevisto, pero ésta vez por parte de Quinn, quien observó a Rachel de reojo y dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa. - Un impulso… – también se encogió de hombros.

Rachel soltó una sonora carcajada, de esas que Quinn al principio pensaba que eran un tanto espeluznantes pero que en ese momento consideraba el mejor sonido posible. Y así, comenzaron a poner una por una, en orden cronológico, las fotos esparcidas sobre las sábanas.

Bueno, y como una cosa lleva a la otra, terminaron también practicando relaciones sexuales sobre las pocas que habían quedado fuera del álbum. No había tiempo que perder, el deseo entre ellas al parecer a esas alturas era algo incontrolable.

Así, quedaron completamente desnudas mirándose en silencio, acariciándose con devoción sin ser conscientes de que fuera el mundo seguía girando y, lo que era peor, los minutos iban disminuyendo convirtiendo oficialmente su relación en una cuenta atrás. Un camino lento hacia un hospital y una sala de operaciones en la que ya no estaba en juego solo una vida, sino dos.

El sonido del teléfono de Quinn las sacó de aquel mágico momento y ésta se lió en la sabana para dirigirse hacia el salón.

Sabía de quien era la llamada y no quería que Rachel se sintiese más culpable de lo que ya lo hacía.

**Q **- _Dígame señor William._ - respondió tras inspirar profundamente.

**W** - _¡Quinn! Llevo llamándote dos horas pero tenías el móvil fuera de cobertura. ¿Dónde demonios estás?_

**Q **- _Estoy... con algo importante._ - observó a Rachel desde la lejanía, completamente desnuda sobre la cama - _¿Qué ocurre?_

**W **- _Lo de esta mañana ha sido... ha sido..._ - Quinn cerró los ojos esperando resignada su despido inmediato - _¡Ha sido jodidamente brillante!_

**Q **- pestañeó varias veces -_ ¿Cómo ha... cómo ha dicho?_

**W** - _La forma en la que les has hablado y como has controlado esa situación completamente absurda._ - respondió con alegría - _¡Ha sido lo mejor que he visto en mis muchos años de carrera como abogado!_

Volvió a parpadear de nuevo. ¿Acaso aquello era una broma? Seguramente algo organizado por el imbécil de Bob para reírse de ella y su ausencia de futuro como abogada.

**Q **- _No..._ - titubeó - _No entiendo muy bien lo que quiere decirme, señor. ¿No está... enfadado?_

**W **- _¿Enfadado? _- soltó una estruendosa carcajada - _¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¡Has ganado! Bueno, técnicamente no. Los señores Brandon, tras marcharte, decidieron que aún seguían enamorados y que ya no querían divorciarse, por lo tanto el caso fue anulado. Pero..._ - añadió con entusiasmo - _El señor Brandon estaba tan agradecido por tu magnífico monólogo que va a invertir un millón de dólares en el bufete. ¡Un jodido millón de dólares, Quinn!_

Si el hecho de que no estuviese enfadado le había resultado confuso, que después de todo ese matrimonio de locos siguiese aún adelante, era completamente ridículo. Mucho más que hubiese invertido esa cantidad de dinero por un simple monólogo fruto de la propia frustración y desesperación que le suponía aguantarlos. No tenía lógica alguna.

Aunque, ¿cuánto quedaba de lógica en su vida desde hacía doce días?

**W **- _Mañana a primera hora quiero verte en mi despacho para firmar los papeles._ - continuó completamente ajeno a su cara de consternación - _En menos de 24 horas serás la socia más joven de William & Wallace. ¿Para qué esperar a que Charles se jubile? Quiero tenerte en mi equipo ¡de inmediato!_

Vaya... Eso tampoco lo esperaba, mucho menos de forma tan inminente.

Demasiado que procesar en cuestión de segundos, demasiada información para recapacitar después de una placentera sesión de sexo pasional con fotos pegadas a su trasero. Demasiado, todo eso era demasiado.

**Q **- _Señor William._ - salió finalmente de su ensimismamiento - _Le estoy muy agradecida porque siga manteniendo su oferta pero... no quiero ser socia._

**W **- _¿Cómo?_

**Q **- jugó con sus dedos e inspiró profundamente - _He estado pensado y... quiero volar sola. Montar mi propio bufete._

**W **- _¿Tu propio bufete? Pero..._ _Eso es algo muy arriesgado._

**Q **- _Lo sé. - _sonrió de medio lado - _Por eso mismo confío en ello_.

Un silencio provino de la otra línea, Tom al parecer no contaba con que dejase el bufete teniendo sobre la mesa una oferta de trabajo tan suculenta.

Ser socia de William & Wallace no solo suponía un aumento considerable en su sueldo; también suponía un puesto de por vida en una de las firmas de abogados más importantes del país, una gran casa con un brillante coche de lujo aparcado en su reluciente garaje, vacaciones con los gastos pagados en Bali, incluso quizás un trabajo asegurado para sus futuros hijos, si es que algún día los tenía. Pero lo había dejado, estaba diciendo que no a todo eso y mucho más.

Gracias por pensarlo tranquilamente, Quinn.

**W** - S_erá una pena no tenerte con nosotros, Quinn._ - le dijo finalmente - _Eres una de nuestras mejores abogadas, por no decir la mejor. Será difícil tenerte en el bando contrario._

**Q** - _No me tendrá en el bando contrario, señor William._ - soltó una pequeña carcajada - _No montaré mi bufete en Boston. Lo haré en Nueva York._

¿Por qué dijo eso? No lo sabía. ¿Lo había pensado detenidamente? Probablemente no. ¿Lo había consultado con Rachel? Absolutamente no.

Pero en aquel momento las palabras salieron de sus labios y al mismo tiempo de decirlo, mientras podía ver desde su lugar en el salón como ella seguía recostada plácidamente en la cama completamente desnuda, supo que era la mejor idea que había tenido en toda su vida.

**W **- _Entonces no me queda más que desearte mucha suerte. Te la mereces._ - respondió con calidez - _Tengo que dejarte. Después de tu certero monólogo sobre el amor hablé con mi mujer y haremos una escapadita a Hawaii dentro de tres días. Tienes razón, verla despertar cada mañana es un regalo. - _le dijo con alegría_ - Hasta siempre Quinn, cuenta con mi ayuda en lo que necesites._

**Q **- _Gracias, señor William._

**W **- _Tom, Quinn. Me llamo Tom._

Y aquella fue la última vez que Quinn Fabray habló con Thomas William Jr. Poniendo así punto y final a seis años trabajando en su bufete, escribiendo quizás la primera página de una nueva historia, una en la que ella sin duda había puesto todas sus esperanzas.

Lentamente dejó el móvil en la mesa del salón y volvió de nuevo a la habitación donde Rachel la esperaba, mirándola expectante.

- ¿Quién era? - le preguntó con curiosidad un tanto adormilada.

Quinn salió del estado de shock en el que aún se encontraba y alzó la cabeza levemente. - Era el señor William, quiero decir, Tom.

- ¿Tu jefe? - abrió los ojos con nerviosismo - ¿Y qué quería?

- He ganado el caso. - dijo en un hilo de voz, sentándose a los pies de la cama - Bueno, en realidad no lo he ganado pero él aún quería que fuese socia de su bufete.

Rachel la miró sorprendida y se acercó hasta ella abrazándola por detrás con fuerza. - ¡Eso es genial! Te dije que lo conseguirías. - besó su mejilla con dulzura - Estoy _muy_ orgullosa de ti, cariño.

- Le he dicho que no. He dicho que no a Thomas William Jr. de William & Wallace. - musitó siendo finalmente consciente de lo que había hecho - ¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo? - se giró hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa - ¡Que me siento jodidamente libre!

- Qu... Quinn. - susurró consternada - ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? - tocó su frente.

Ésta negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, aún envuelta en la sábana, sin poder borrar aquella sonrisa espeluznante de su rostro, dejando a una preocupada Rachel mirándola sin entender absolutamente nada.

¿Habría perdido la cabeza? ¿Tantos puntos por cumplir de una lista ajena tendrían efectos secundarios?

Sin decir nada, Quinn fue hacia el equipo de música y le dio al play. Las primeras notas de _What a wonderful world_ entonada por el gran Louis Armstrong comenzaron a sonar en aquel infranqueable silencio.

- ¿Bailamos? - le tendió la mano.

_"I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom for me and you..."_

Rachel la miró confusa y alzó las cejas. - Estoy... estoy desnuda.

- Tenemos una sábana. - sonrió pícaramente abriéndola y trayéndola de las manos hacia ella para luego cubrirla.

- Estás loca. - rió cuando finalmente comenzaron a bailar lentamente en aquella habitación, ajenas a todo - Completamente chiflada, Quinn.

_"And I think to myself what a wonderful world."_

- ¿Sabes que Louise Armstrong sonaba cuando nos conocimos? - le preguntó, buscando su mirada - _La vie..._

- _La vie en rose._ - la interrumpió Rachel con una sonrisa - Sí. Lo recuerdo.

- Cuando de pequeña tenía pesadillas, mi padre siempre me ponía uno de sus discos para que volviese a dormir. - le comentó, tomando su cintura mientras seguían moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente en aquel viejo suelo de madera - Llegó un momento en que solo podía quedarme dormida cuando escuchaba su voz. Me hacía sentir... segura. - rió para sí misma en el recuerdo - Quizás parezca un tanto ilógico pero su voz me daba paz, tranquilidad.

- No es ilógico, es... es muy dulce. - susurró, completamente perdida en la perfección de su rostro.

_"The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky... Are also on the faces of people going by."_

Quinn mordió su labio inferior ruborizada y vagó por sus ojos. - Desde que te conocí, me haces sentir lo que su voz conseguía. - susurró, acariciando con delicadeza aquellas mejillas sonrojadas - Me haces sentir segura, en calma, y sé que mientras esté contigo jamás volveré a tener pesadillas. Porque eres todo cuanto quiero y necesito, Rach. - la miró fijamente - Y jamás me había sentido más feliz de lo que me siento en este preciso instante. _Contigo_.

Rachel le sonrió levemente mirando hacia su regazo con timidez, para luego abrazarse a su cuerpo con fuerza, poniendo la cabeza contra su pecho e inspirando ese aroma que seguía embriagándola tanto o más que el primer día.

La perfección más perfecta que había sentido en toda su vida la gobernó, de toda esa desesperación que había sentido horas antes ahora solo quedaba un simple y banal recuerdo. Inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que mientras Quinn estuviese con ella nada malo podría pasarle. Porque juntas eran intocables.

_"Yes, I think to myself what a wonderful world."_

28. Hacer un álbum con las fotos de mi vida. **Hecho.**

21. Quedarse un día entero desnudo en la cama al lado de alguien con quien uno desea hacerlo. **Hecho.**

* * *

Martes 8/01


	20. Fall into me

Veinte

_Martes, 28 de Diciembre_

* * *

Siempre he pensado que el mejor punto de una relación es cuando ya lo has visto todo, cuando has conocido sus lágrimas, su risa, sus miedos, sus muecas, sus suspiros e incluso su rostro al despertar sin una sola gota de maquillaje. La mejor parte de cualquier historia es cuando finalmente no hay mucho más por descubrir y, aún así, quieres seguir leyendo el siguiente capítulo hasta llegar al final.

Quizás en una relación convencional este punto llega a los cinco o siete meses, quizás al año; pero, por si aún no os habíais dado cuenta, Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry no eran una pareja normal. Mucho menos una convencional.

Solo se conocían desde hacía trece días, pero a veces tenían la sensación de que llevaban juntas toda la vida. Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde su primer encuentro, pero sentían como si cada minuto hasta conocerse simplemente hubiese sido la antesala a lo que estaban por encontrar. Ni siquiera sabían a ciencia cierta si eran una pareja con todas las letras, pero pocos recovecos de ellas mismas quedaban por ser explorados.

No, su relación no era en absoluto lo normal. Aunque, ¿qué es lo normal de todos modos? Quizás en algún momento abordemos este tema, o quizás no, ahora el asunto que nos concierne es otro muy diferente.

Una mañana. Un veintiocho de diciembre.

Quinn despertó con alegría, de un salto, con una sonrisa espeluznante en su cara.

Entusiasmo desbordante emanaba por cada uno de sus poros, felicidad sin control que la llevó a encender la radio, resonando así muy acertadamente desde el baño _Smile _de McFly. Exaltación sin reservas que la hizo abrir con vigor las cortinas de esa habitación al noroeste de Boston, sin tener en cuenta que una pequeña morena estaba durmiendo plácidamente, soñando quizás con cientos de hurones saltarines brincando de un lado para otro.

- ¿Q...Qué demonios? - murmuró Rachel, sobresaltada para luego mirarla confusa - ¿Quinn? ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

- ¿Has visto el cielo? - exclamó alegremente, poniendo las manos sobre su espalda, inspirando profundamente el aire de la mañana al abrir las ventanas - Hace un día precioso, ni siquiera parece que estamos en pleno invierno. - se giró sonriente hacia ella para sentarse a su lado en la cama, acercándose para besarla - Una mañana completamente primaveral.

- Tengo mal alien...

- Shh... - la interrumpió - Ni que fuese la primera vez que te beso recién levantada. - posó lentamente sus labios sobre los de Rachel y la miró de nuevo con una brillante sonrisa - ¿Preparada para un gran día?

- ¿Sinceramente? No. - frunció los labios, acurrucándose de nuevo en el edredón - Tengo frío, estoy cansada, tengo sueño y dormido mal esta noche. Quiero quedarme en la cama... - musitó infantilmente - Un rato más por lo menos, aún es muy temprano.

- ¿En la cama? ¿Con una mañana como ésta? Ni loca. - negó con la cabeza febrilmente para luego apartar la manta junto con la sabana que cubrían el cuerpo de Rachel y puso los brazos en jarras - Vamos, te he preparado un baño de "Buenos días".

- ¿Un baño de "Buenos días"? - arrugó la frente, mirándola perpleja.

Pero su única respuesta fue una mano arrastrándola por el brazo hasta el baño. Con su cuerpo aún desnudo después de aquella intensa noche, fue guiada por una Quinn desconocida hacia aquel sitio el cual conocía de sobra.

- ¿Qué le pones a tu café últimamente? – indagó, intentando comprender al menos algo de tanto alboroto - No serán granos de cocaína, ¿verdad?

- No tomo drogas, no sé porque todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo últimamente. - giró los ojos.

- Será porque realmente parece que estás drogada. - rió y guardó silencio al entrar al baño - ¡Quinn! - exclamó con la boca abierta, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Otra vez has leído mi lista?

- ¿Yo? ¡No! - se hizo la ofendida - ¡Jamás osaría hacer una cosa semejante!

Rachel alzó las cejas y observó de nuevo el lugar. Velas, incienso, sales aromáticas... Sí, sin duda había estado revisando su lista.

- Lo has hecho. - volvió la vista hacia ella de nuevo, escrutándola con la mirada como si se tratase de un jodido detective investigando a un asesino en serie - Te conozco. Se te forman unos hoyuelos muy graciosos en las mejillas cuando mientes. - le inquirió, alzando la barbilla satisfecha con su don para descubrir mentiras.

Quinn guardó silencio y frunció los labios - Malditos hoyuelos delatores...

Todo el mundo quiere tener el control de sus propias vidas. Si no tenemos opinión sobre ella, ¿en qué podremos opinar? Todos queremos decidir cuando los acontecimientos deben llegar a nosotros, todos queremos tener la última palabra en cualquier decisión. Y también queremos respuestas; razones que nos aseguren que nuestras acciones tienen algún tipo de sentido, pruebas capaces de hacernos ver que tanto camino andado no ha sido para nada.

Por supuesto, entre todos estos deseos, también todos queremos estar enamorados y ser amados a cambio. Pero la verdad es que muy pocos están dispuestos a correr el riesgo que esta gran aventura supone.

Porque amar es sinónimo de exponerse, dejar ver a la otra persona aquellas partes de ti mismo que has ocultado encarecidamente durante toda tu vida. Amar supone un riesgo, quizás uno de los más grandes a los que nunca tendrás que enfrentarte. Amar es también dolor, un dolor multiplicado por dos porque ya no solo sientes el tuyo propio, sino también el de la persona a la que amas.

Todos queremos estar enamorados y ser amados a cambio, sí; pero, cuando finalmente este momento llega, _todos_ estamos completamente aterrados.

- ¿Te gusta tu baño de "Buenos días"? - la sacó de sus pensamientos - No pareces muy contenta... ¿Es porque falta el patito de goma?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó distraída para luego mover la cabeza levemente - No. Digo... Sí, me gusta el baño. El agua está en la temperatura perfecta.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pasa? - escrutó su rostro - Pareces algo... ida.

Esa enorme bañera para tal diminuto cuerpo, se veía ocupada por completo gracias a la presencia de Quinn. Ambas se miraban, frente a frente, en cada extremo.

Bueno, al menos una de ellas miraba a la otra.

Finalmente Rachel elevó los hombros y jugó con algunas burbujas que flotaban sobre el agua. - Nada, solo pensaba...

- ¿En qué? - tomó sus pies y comenzó a hacerle masajes distraídos entre sus dedos.

- Pensaba en lo rápido que pasó el tiempo. Aún no me he acostumbrado a este apartamento y ya tengo que irme de nuevo. Es como si nunca perteneciese a ningún sitio... - inspiró profundamente y alzó la vista - Sabrás a lo que me refiero.

- Perfectamente. Sin embargo, cuando salgas del hospital podrás volver a casa, a Nueva York.

- No, no lo haré...

Quinn la miró confusa - ¿Te quedarás en Boston? Pensaba que...

- Basta. - la interrumpió, con la voz repleta de lágrimas no derramadas – Simplemente, para…

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

- ¡Actuar como si nada pasara! - exclamó alzando los brazos - No sigas haciendo esto, no ignores la verdad. _Hoy no_. Síocurre, por supuesto que ocurre. Puedo morir mañana, eso es un hecho.

- Lo sé, Rachel. - respondió tras un breve silencio - Te aseguro que eso me ha quedado _muy_ claro.

- Pues no lo parece... - gruñó entre dientes.

Quinn la miró con dureza e inspiró profundamente, intentando no comenzar una discusión absurda a esas horas tan tempranas y mucho menos aquel día. Se armó de paciencia, un don que estaba aprendiendo a causa de reacciones desmesuradas e incomprensibles de Rachel, e intentó mostrarse comprensiva.

O menos agresiva de lo que ella hubiese deseado en ese preciso instante.

- Pues lo hago, créeme. Lo que tú no pareces entender es que hay también posibilidades de que eso no ocurra. - murmuró girando la vista hacia un lado - No sé por qué demonios te centras en ver las negativas en vez de las positivas.

- Porque es una entre diez. _¡Una!_ - le respondió con labios temblorosos - ¿Quién dice que yo seré la afortunada? ¿Qué te hace pensar que seré esa persona entre las nueve restantes? – enarcó las cejas y unas cuantas lágrimas mudas rodaron por su mejilla - ¿Qué, Quinn? Contesta.

- ¿Una entre diez? - giró la vista de nuevo hacia ella, intentando entender sus palabras - Yo... yo no sabía que...

- Bueno, ya era hora de que lo supieras. - le interrumpió de nuevo de forma brusca - Solo hay esa minúscula posibilidad. ¿A que ya no puedes ver solo lo positivo, Quinn? - sonrió con amargura - Es una putada, ¿verdad?

Ambas quedaron en silencio, solo el sonido leve de la música jazz resonaba en la pequeña radio del baño. Rachel intentando controlar sus lágrimas y Quinn con el ceño fruncido asimilando poco a poco aquella nueva información. Al parecer ella siempre tenía algo nuevo que contarle, un detalle importante que deliberadamente había olvidado decirle.

Pero a esas alturas nada podía hacer o decir Rachel Berry para que diese marcha atrás.

- Sí, aún puedo. - arrugó los labios cruzándose de brazos - No pienso perder la esperanza. _Nunca._ Aunque hubiese una entre un millón, ¡me da igual! Tampoco había ninguna posibilidad de que algo serio surgiera entre nosotras y ahora ¡míranos! - sonrió con un brillo iluminando su mirada - ¿No es muestra suficiente? ¿No te hace creer en los milagros?

- Si los milagros existiesen yo no estaría enferma. - respondió mordazmente.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, esta vez aún más frío y devastador que el anterior. Rachel se maldijo a sí misma. No podía hablarle de esa manera, no podía discutir con ella, no cuando cada minuto de su tiempo juntas lo había dedicado al simple hecho de congraciarla, de hacerla sentir cuidada y amada.

No era justo, no podía ser tan inmadura y desagradecida. Tenía que controlar sus nervios. _Ahora._

- No quiero descargar mi ira contra el mundo contigo, Quinn... - relajó el rostro levemente, cerrando los párpados y apretando la mandíbula - Eres demasiado buena como para faltarte el respeto. No quiero hacerlo. No lo mereces.

- No me importa. ¡Descárgate! - alzó los brazos con una irónica carcajada - Si así después estarás de buen humor, tal y como te conocí, entonces también me da igual. ¡Vamos! - le espetó mirándola fijamente - ¡Insúltame! ¡Golpéame! ¡Grítame!

Rachel de inmediato sintió como la ira se apoderaba de ella con rapidez y la sangre le brotaba a borbotones, emanando por todo su cuerpo, empezando por los pies y terminando en su cabeza. No sabía que le estaba pasando, pero estaba enfadada, _muy_ enfadada. Tenía motivos más que suficientes para estarlo, al fin y al cabo la vida le debía mucho. Demasiado.

Pero no podía gritarle. No podía insultarla. Mucho menos golpearle.

Por lo tanto simplemente chocó con fuerza ambas manos contra el agua, intentando así canalizar todo ese odio que estaba sintiendo en cada músculo de su menudo cuerpo; usando esa bañera como improvisado saco de boxeo para todo ese odio acumulado ante un destino que no merecía y que no quería enfrentar. Premeditadamente o no, empapó todo lo que tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse en su camino.

Como Quinn, por ejemplo.

Cuando alzó la vista y abrió los ojos, lo primero que pudo ver fue su cara llena de jabón y la boca abierta, confusa y perpleja por aquel ataque que no esperaba en absoluto. Lo había dicho por decir, no esperaba que ella reaccionase de esa forma.

Pero ya sabéis que Rachel Berry era imprevisible, daba igual si la conocía desde hacía trece días o trece minutos.

- Eh... - cerró los ojos lentamente y los frotó con delicadeza - Creo que tengo sales de baño en el ojo.

Rachel no pudo contener la risa, la imagen de Quinn era digna de ser fotografiada, era una verdadera pena que no tuviese su polaroid a mano.

- Déjame ver... - susurró, acercándose hasta su rostro e intentando limpiar aquel desastre - Lo siento, no quería reaccionar así. Solo... perdí los papeles. – murmuró algo avergonzada, para luego sentarse lentamente sobre ella - Lo siento.

- Sé que a veces puedo ser algo... insistente. - respondió aún con los ojos cerrados - Es una de mis múltiples cualidades. ¡Aush! - parpadeó al sentir una gota de jabón - Escuece.

- Listo. - sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, para luego apoyar su frente sobre la de Quinn e inspirar profundamente tras un largo suspiro - No es tu culpa. Yo... yo lo que más quiero es ser la que era cuando me conociste.

- ¿Y entonces? - vagó por sus ojos acariciando su cintura, aún pestañeando al sentir las sales aromáticas en sus párpados - ¿Por qué desperdiciar el día de hoy? ¿Por qué lamentarte? Con más motivos que nunca, deberías vivirlo intensamente.

Rachel apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn, sin decir nada, solo respirando de forma pausada e intentando encontrar de nuevo la paz en sus brazos. Su corazón se hinchó de repente y tuvo esa necesidad inevitable de suspirar.

- Antes de conocerte me sentía tan sola... - La miró tímidamente, mordiendo su labio inferior e intentando controlar esas lágrimas que no sabía si estaban ahí por lástima de sí misma o por pura felicidad de lo que había encontrado - Tenía a Donna y a Kurt sí, pero me sentía sola igualmente. Al menos al llegar a Boston apareció él, no sé que habría sido de mí estos seis meses sin su presencia. - murmuró para sí misma.

Quinn la observó en silencio, aferrando su menudo cuerpo contra el suyo, intentando entenderla una vez más aunque a veces esa tarea resultaba ardua y complicada. Pero claro, por mucho que lo intentase, ella no estaba en su lugar y no sabía lo que se sentía al ser despojada de todo cuanto quería por un factor completamente ajeno a su voluntad.

Nadie podía entender a Rachel más que sí misma. Por lo tanto lo único que podía hacer Quinn era escucharla.

- ¿Crees que mi vida tuvo algo de emoción en estos cuatro años? - prosiguió después de un breve silencio, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Crees que realmente mis ganas de vivir son reales? Es una cortina de humo, Quinn. - negó con la cabeza apartando la mirada - Es... es una forma más de engañarme a mí misma. Como todo lo que hago.

- Cuando reías en el globo o bailabas en la fiesta o canturreabas mientras íbamos montadas en Otom, no parecía una cortina de humo Rachel. - agarró su mentón para mirarla fijamente - Eres la persona con más vida que jamás he conocido, simplemente estás asustada. Y tienes motivos de sobra para estarlo. Sin embargo, para eso estoy yo. - sonrió débilmente - Para darte fuerzas cuando las ganas pesen. Solo quiero verte feliz, cada minuto.

- ¡Lo soy! - exclamó rápidamente acariciando su nuca - Lo soy, de verdad. Solo... Ya te lo dije ayer, cuando recuerdo que quizás todo pueda terminar, así, sin más, yo... Simplemente no puedo. - suspiró con pesadez negando con la cabeza - Me siento impotente, ¿entiendes?

La vida a veces es demasiado confusa; las disputas internas por seguir luchando aún cuando las fuerzas hace mucho tiempo que están en números rojos, pesa incluso más que las propias decepciones. Quizás porque intentar seguir adelante y ver que igualmente sigues cayendo en las profundidades, es una de las mayores decepciones que alguien puede sufrir en sí mismo.

Pero hay personas afortunadas, algunos que encuentran en mitad de su camino un ancla a un mundo diferente donde el dolor y la confusión se transforman de inmediato en sosiego. Y lo único que podemos hacer entonces es aferrarnos a ellos. Como si se tratase de un salvavidas en un naufragio en mitad del océano.

- Todas esas veces, las que has dicho... - indagó, intentando llenar aquel silencio - ¿Sospechabas que estaba enferma? ¿En algún momento lo supiste?

- Nunca. Cuando el médico me lo dijo, sí uní cabos. - jugó con sus dedos en el borde la bañera - Entendí tu pequeño mareo en el globo o cuando saliste a tomar aire aquel día de la fiesta. Entendí tus cambios repentinos de humor o porque jamás bebías café aunque decías amarlo. O porque, precisamente, estabas tan empeñada en que solo podíamos estar juntas hasta el veintinueve. - rió sin gracia - Lo entendí todo y me sentí una completa imbécil por no haberme dado cuenta.

- No quería que lo supieses... - la acarició, agachando su rostro - Yo pensaba disfrutarte, vivir y divertirme hasta que el cuerpo me lo permitiese. Jamás quise involucrarte en esto, Quinn. Jamás pensé en lastimarte... Mucho menos que salieses herida. Por eso te rogué una y otra vez que no te enamorases de mí. - alzó la vista con tristeza - Quizás... Quizás dejé que algunos sentimientos inadecuados se interpusieran entre mi objetivo y tú.

Quinn, simplemente, la besó. Sin motivo alguno, solo porque sí. Podía permitírselo, tenía ese privilegio no escrito en ningún sitio pero firmado en silencio entre ellas. Era su chica, podía hacerlo. Y así lo hizo.

- Conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, _lo mejor_. - tomó su rostro con fuerza entre las manos clavando su mirada - Me alegro muchísimo de todos esos sentimientos "inadecuados" que surgieron por el camino.

Rachel acarició su nuca de nuevo y siguió intentando mantener la compostura, planteando en voz alta todas esas voces que constantemente golpeaban su mente cuando contemplaba el calendario y veía que el momento cada vez estaba más cerca. Como si así el hecho de que quedaban veinticuatro horas fuese a desaparecer de inmediato.

Aunque, obviamente, no lo hacía.

- Sé que si no estuvieses en mi vida, sería más fácil afrontar esta operación, estoy más que acostumbrada a desprenderme de mis pasiones y amores. - rió sin gracia para luego alzar la vista - Pero creo que jamás estaré preparada para despedirme de ti. Lo único que no perdí en estos cuatro años fue a Donna. Ella llegó cuando más la necesitaba. - sonrió para sí misma - Como tú.

- Quizás hace trece días me habría ofendido que me compares con un hurón, pero tratándose de ella te lo dejaré pasar. - rió entre dientes - ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

- Me la regalaron mis padres por mi veinticuatro cumpleaños. - recordó con ojos brillosos - Tendrías que haberla visto, era una pequeña bola de pelo. - rió para sí misma - Jamás en mi vida había tenido un hurón, en realidad nunca había tenido ninguna mascota, era como un desafío. Creo que por eso mismo me la regalaron, para que aprendiésemos a cuidar la una de la otra.

- ¿Y que te ha enseñado ella?

- Me ha enseñado que incluso lo más insignificante puede curarte. - sonrió de medio lado - Dicen que los animales son capaces de hacerse con tu dolor y librarte de él... Creo que Donna cumplió ese papel hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida. - divagó ruborizándose levemente. – Como si hubiese estado reservando y cuidando tu lugar en ella.

Un reconfortante abrazo llegó tras lo dicho, uno de esos para los que ya estaba más que acostumbrada. La comodidad y la paz que su mera presencia le hacía sentir en sí misma llegó de inmediato, la armonía que solo Quinn sabía brindarle consiguió apaciguar cualquier duda o temor que pudiese golpearla sumergiéndola de nuevo en ese mundo maravilloso plagado de ella.

Al menos durante varios segundos, mucho más de lo que podía decir de los cuatro años anteriores.

- Tienes... ¿Tienes algo pensado para hoy? - la miró expectante separándose lentamente - Creo que he cambiado de opinión con respecto a pasar el día en la cama.

Quinn sonrió pícaramente y jugó con un mechón de su pelo - Señorita Berry, ¿aún no ha comprendido que yo siempre tengo un plan genial por hacer?

El ser humano se centra tanto en el motivo de su tristeza y en intentar explicar como llegó hasta ese punto, que prácticamente su vida se focaliza más en lo que fue o pudo haber sido que en lo que realmente es. Ya lo dijo no sé muy bien quién, Dios sabe cuándo: _"Cualquier tiempo pasado siempre fue mejor." _

Da igual lo que tengas, siempre que recuerdes lo vivido esto superará a lo que vives ahora. Así de imbéciles somos a veces, demasiado ocupados en lamentarnos como para ver que lo que tenemos frente a nuestras narices es todo lo que siempre habíamos soñado.

Por suerte para Rachel, había encontrado a alguien dispuesta a demostrarle cada minuto como su presencia era el mayor motivo para seguir adelante.

- ¿Que hacemos en el parque, Quinn? - preguntó al entrar por la gran puerta verde de hierro - Creo que esto no cumple ningún punto de mi lista...

- No lo hace. Simplemente me apetecía aprovechar este día soleado, como una pareja normal. - elevó los hombros – Pasar tiempo contigo.

- ¡Oh! ¿Somos pareja? - soltó una carcajada.

- Eso no ha tenido ninguna gracia... - murmuró entre dientes.

Rachel le tendió la mano y ambas entrelazaron los dedos. Dos sonrisas imbéciles se formaron en sus rostros, en unos también un tanto idiotas todo hay que decirlo, y comenzaron a caminar por aquel gran parque sorprendentemente transitado a pesar del frío que no era tapado por el inmenso sol que las cobijaba. Quizás de haber salido un poco más temprano no hubiese habido tanta afluencia pero, como siempre, ambas se habían "entretenido" en la bañera. Y también antes de vestirse, y diez minutos antes de salir.

Al parecer querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, no tengo nada que objetar ante eso.

El Boston Common se abrió frente a ellas, con su césped de un verde impoluto y sus cientos de flores de todos los tipos y colores. Varios jóvenes corrían a su lado preparándose así para la gran maratón que poco tardaría en llegar, algunos paseaban a sus mascotas que miraban confusas a Donna cogida con su correa observando todo con rostro impasible.

Ese hurón no era muy expresivo, por mucho que Rachel se empeñase en afirmar lo contario.

- Creía que no te gustaba venir a los parques en invierno. - comentó con una burlona sonrisa.

- Hay muchas cosas que no me gustaban antes pero que ahora me encantan. Como las enanas preguntonas, por ejemplo. - soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro fruncido de Rachel - ¿Quieres una piruleta?

- No me trates como a tu hija, además eso no compensará lo que has dicho. - murmuró arrugando la frente - Pero sí, acepto el soborno.

Quinn mordió el labio inferior ante esa imagen tan adorable y se separó de ella dirigiéndose hasta el pequeño puesto de golosinas con forma de vagón; mientras tanto, Rachel siguió sosteniendo la correa de Donna que ahora estaba espatarrada en la calzada prácticamente dormida.

Giró los ojos, últimamente no sabía hacer otra cosa.

Miró distraídamente hacia el horizonte y vio como una parejita de adolescentes retozaban acaramelados en uno de los bancos de madera junto al largo camino de cemento. Miró hacia el otro y una pareja de ancianitos se miraban sonrientes con sus manos entrelazadas. Finalmente volvió la vista al frente y carraspeó, sospechando que quizás el universo estaba tratando de decirle algo aunque ella no supiese a ciencia cierta de que se trataba.

- Aquí tienes. - le tendió la piruleta - ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, solo... - carraspeó de nuevo - La gente de este parque parece algo hormonal. ¿No crees?

- Es un parque en víspera de año nuevo, es lógico. - se acercó hasta ella, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Rachel - ¿Tienes envidia? ¿Quieres que también seamos hormonales?

- ¡Compórtate! - la separó, conteniendo la risa para luego estamparle la piruleta en los labios frustrando así su intento de beso pasional - ¿Qué pasa contigo, Quinn? ¿No puedes controlarte ni dos horas?

Quinn lamió sus labios lentamente y cerró los párpados. - Mmm... Sabe a cereza.

De más está decir que una sonora carcajada llegó tras ese comentario, carcajada que fue coreada con la de su chica que parecía una persona completamente distinta a esa abogada de ceño fruncido y rostro inmutable con la que comenzamos esta historia.

Rachel empezaba a pensar que el hecho de haberla encontrado no había sido tan malo para Quinn, al fin y al cabo había dejado su comodidad para ir en busca de nuevos sueños de los que poco antes ni siquiera era consciente. Había cambiado, eso era un hecho más que evidente; y ahora esa sonrisa, esa misma que hasta hacía tan solo trece días parecía el evento del año, era una parte más de sí misma. Sonrisa que la había enamorado de todas las formas posibles y que le hacía recordar los motivos por los que aún estaba con ella.

A pesar de sus miedos, a pesar de que quizás aquella opción no era la más indicada para evitar el sufrimiento de ninguna de las dos. A pesar de las diferencias a simple vista.

Pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en el hecho de que, aquel día, era su último día a su lado; quizás también su último día en el mundo, pero en eso sí que no quiso pensar en absoluto.

Por lo tanto simplemente disfrutó. Siendo ella esta vez quien se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de una Quinn animada y habladora que parecía no disfrutar de un paseo matinal por el parque desde hacía siglos. Quizás solo desde su salida el día que montaron en globo, pero en aquel momento todos sabemos que aún no era la Quinn que hoy conocemos.

Lo importante es que disfrutó y, sobre todo, rió.

Rió cuando uno de esos actores ambulantes disfrazados de estatuas las asustó al pasar a su lado, rió cuando le regaló un globo de colores como si fuese una niña de dos años, rió cuando Quinn tuvo que correr tras Donna porque ésta perseguía incansablemente a otro pequeño hurón hembra.

Sí, Rachel Berry rió mucho aquel día, y olvidó por completo que, tal vez, jamás volvería a pasear por ese parque de su mano.

Llevadas por el leve sonido de una música de fondo, caminaron casi inconscientemente hacia una pequeña multitud de interesados. Solo dos voces y una guitarra eran los protagonistas, pero los tres fueron motivo más que suficiente para detener sus pasos.

- Esos chicos tienen talento... - comentó poniéndose de puntillas para poder verlos mejor - Sé reconocer a alguien con talento a 20 metros de distancia y ellos lo tienen.

- Tú y tu don para reconocer talentos, cierto. - rió entre dientes para luego soltar su mano - Espérame un minuto.

Rachel la observó confusa desde su lugar entre la multitud, Quinn por su parte se acercó a los dos chicos y les dijo algo al oído para luego darle un billete de veinte dólares. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos y asintieron de inmediato. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Yo también hubiese asentido después de recibir un billete de veinte.

- Listo. - sonrió triunfante al volver a su lado.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Ahora lo verás. - sonrió satisfecha, volviendo de nuevo la vista al espectáculo.

- Muchas gracias… Soy Cameron y él es Damian. - sonrió y señaló a su amigo con aspecto un tanto irlandés tras una lluvia de aplausos después de su última canción – Y ahora, por petición expresa de un donante anónimo, cantaremos un tema dedicado a Rachel Berry. - las miró guiñándole el ojo a Quinn - Espero que te guste, Rach.

Tras un nuevo aplauso y algunas miradas curiosas dirigidas hacia su persona, el más alto de los dos comenzó a entonar con su guitarra las primeras notas de _I Just Haven't Met You Yet_ de Michael Bublé.

Rachel se quedó mirando la escena perpleja, sin poder creer que verdaderamente le hubiese dado veinte dólares a dos cantantes de un parque tan solo para que le dedicasen una simple canción.

- Quinn... - arqueó las cejas, mirándola con un leve puchero en los labios - No... no era necesario. Yo... no sé que decir.

- ¿No te gusta la canción?

- Mucho, muchísimo. - sonrió con adoración - Pero no más que tú.

Quinn la besó con dulzura y tomó su cintura, ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras Donna acariciaba levemente su pierna con la cabeza. Parecían una verdadera familia, una familia que recién empezaba pero que sin duda sabía complementarse a la perfección.

_"And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get..."_

La capacidad que tenía Quinn para hacer de cada momento algo inolvidable a veces se escapaba de su entendimiento, esa forma en la que la miraba como si realmente fuese su vida era algo que aún no había terminado de comprender.

¿Qué tenía ella que no pudiese tener la abogada modelo de Shay? ¿Qué la diferenciaba de todas esas mujeres que posiblemente habían pasado por su vida? Tantas preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas, pero esa vez a diferencia de las anteriores tuvo un leve resquicio de esperanza, un fugaz momento donde pensó que, quizás, algún día tendría el tiempo suficiente para poder encontrarlas.

Tiempo que Quinn al parecer estaba más que dispuesta a regalarle.

_"I just haven't met you yet."_

Cuando llegó de Nueva York, lo que primero que hizo Rachel, después de dejar sus pocas pertenencias en aquel apartamento completamente vacío, fue visitar el Boston Common. No sabía por qué, quizás necesitaba sentirse como en casa y aquel gran parque en cierto sentido le recordaba al Central Park. Pero eso no la hizo sentir mejor, de hecho ver tanto verde y tanta arboleda solo le recordó lo mucho que extrañaba los altos edificios de la gran manzana.

Boston no era Nueva York, no podía compararlas por ningún sitio, y siempre que ponía a una ciudad contra la otra su hogar ganaba por goleada. Ella amaba la multitud, el tráfico, los taxis amarillos, el bullicio de la gran ciudad y la variedad de personas que podía encontrarse solo en el tiempo de cruzar un semáforo. Boston era demasiado tranquilo, y todos sabemos que Rachel Berry era todo menos una persona tranquila.

Pero esa tarde en el parque, agarrada al brazo de Quinn con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, disfrutando del inusual soleado día que el clima les había regalado, finalmente encontró algo bueno en todo aquello.

Porque de no haber llegado a esa ciudad jamás la hubiese conocido, y chocar con ella esa mañana había sido un verdadero regalo enviado del cielo.

Cuánto puede cambiar la vida de una persona solo por una simple decisión, ¿verdad? Esto es un hecho que siempre me ha resultado curioso, la forma en la que insignificantes elecciones, como tomar chocolate caliente después de una consulta, pueden cambiar no solo una vida sino dos.

- ¡Oh! Adoro esa canción. - sonrió alegremente mirando hacia otro chico que también amenizaba a los viandantes con su voz, su guitarra y una boca enorme. Todo hay que decirlo.

- A mí también me gusta mucho. - pararon a pocos metros de él - Pero no tengo otros veinte dólares para darle, ahora estoy en paro. - rió levemente.

_"We can be heroes, just for one day."_

Rachel soltó una pequeña carcajada y apoyó los brazos en los hombros de Quinn, vagando lentamente por su rostro, cerrando los párpados por varios segundos para convencerse de que esa mujer era real y no solo un dulce sueño.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste ser tan importante en la vida de alguien tan insignificante? - le preguntó de la nada.

Quinn sonrió de medio lado y dio un pequeño golpecito en su nariz. - No eres insignificante. Usted, Rachel Berry, algún día será una gran estrella. Y... - metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón - Por eso tengo algo para ti. - se lo tendió - Ábrelo.

- Quinn... - alzó las cejas conteniendo la risa - Vas a matarme de un infarto con tantos regalos y sorpresas. - miró el pequeño sobre - ¿Qué es?

- Si no lo abres nunca lo sabrás.

La miró una vez más, inspiró profundamente y lo abrió poco a poco. Cuando finalmente sacó lo que había en el interior de aquel sobre de papel de regalo, casi sufre una caída por el temblor de sus piernas. No podía ser, eso sí que debía ser un sueño.

Pestañó una cantidad incontable de veces y permaneció boquiabierta por varios segundos hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

- Es... Es... - titubeó alzando la vista - Son dos entradas para un musical de Broadway en... - frunció el ceño al leer de nuevo - ¿En febrero?

_"We could steal time, just for one day."_

Quinn asintió con el rostro a modo de respuesta. - ¿Te gusta? - la miró mordiendo su labio inferior con timidez - Sé que querías ver Wicked pero que tus padres no han podido llevarte nunca. Y no había asientos hasta entonces. Pero lo prefiero, así estarás completamente recuperada.

Rachel no podía decir nada, seguía inmóvil frente a ella. Había deseado ver ese musical desde tiempos inmemoriales, había pasado frente al cartel cientos de veces lamentando para sus adentros no tener el dinero suficiente para poder comprar las entradas, se había consolado a sí misma descargando la banda sonora que por supuesto no era lo mismo que escucharlo en directo. Y ahora estaban ahí, y por mucho que pestañeara no desaparecían por lo tanto debía ser real.

- ¿Rach? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoy en shock. Es en febrero y... - jugó con sus manos temblorosas – y yo... yo me opero mañana, Quinn.

- ¿Y? - le agarró las manos buscando su mirada - Sé que vas a salir de esa operación, Rach. Lo sé. - aseguró con voz serena, sin una pizca de duda. Completamente convencida, como si le estuviese diciendo que el sol salía por el este. Tal cual. - Y también sé que nuestro trato era hasta el día veintinueve pero... las cosas han cambiado un poco. ¿No?

Silencio, solo eso fue su respuesta. Silencio acompañado de la voz del chico rubio de boca tamaño buzón, silencio que sin duda a Quinn la estaba desesperando. Silencio que, sin más, fue acompañado por un beso en sus labios.

Y, por primera vez, Rachel pudo comprobarlo en sí misma. Lo sintió, la golpeó de inmediato. Podía palparlo en el aire saliendo de sus pulmones, en el sabor de esos labios que eran todo cuanto necesitaba para ser feliz. Pudo percibirlo en la respiración pausada de Quinn al alejarse, en el tacto de sus dedos contra sus mejillas, en el aroma de su perfume.

Lo sintió en cada uno de los detalles que englobaron ese momento. Ese amor era tangible, podía tocarlo, era real.

_"We're nothing, and nothing will help us_

_Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay but we could be safer..."_

- Aunque no hemos venido para cumplir ningún punto de mi lista... - acarició su nuca sonriendo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas - Quiero que sepas que lo has hecho. Has cumplido el punto más difícil de ella.

_"... Just for one day"_

11. Tomar un baño a la luz de las velas con alguien especial. **Hecho.**

29. Creer en el amor. **Hecho.**

* * *

Jueves 10/01


	21. December without you

Recomendamos para las más sensibles una caja de pañuelos de papel 4x4 al lado. Las autoras no se hacen responsables de las lágrimas vertidas en este capítulo. Tampoco en el siguiente.

Atte. Team Catelia.

Veintiuno

_Miércoles, 29 de Diciembre_

* * *

Vive cada minuto como si fuera el último, ese es el consejo habitual.

Disfruta de cada instante como si jamás volvieras a experimentarlo, siente cada emoción como si nada más existiese en ese momento, vive intensamente sin pensar en nada más. Siente, disfruta, experiméntalo todo. No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy. Sí, son muchos los consejos que nos dan a lo largo de nuestra vida, infinitos son los textos escritos a lo largo de la historia sobre la forma en la que tenemos que enfrentarnos cada mañana a un nuevo amanecer.

Pero, de lo que nunca nadie habla, es sobre como vivir cuando ese momento es realmente _el último_.

Rachel Berry inspiró profundamente y continuó con su entretenida tarea de hacer barquitos de papel sobre aquella vieja mesa de madera en una cafetería cualquiera de Downtown. Mientras tanto miraba distraída por la ventana, observando como el mundo, al igual que hacía catorce días, tampoco había parado por ella aquella mañana.

Es una de las grandes verdades que debéis saber sobre la vida, el mundo jamás dejará de girar, por muy destrozado que tú estés. Da igual lo que pase o lo que esté a punto de pasar, la vida sigue y eso te demuestra que no eres nada más que alguien insignificante dentro de los más de siete mil millones de habitantes que tiene el planeta Tierra.

Ella lo sabía. Quizás hacía algunos años se creía el ombligo del mundo, pero las experiencias le habían enseñado que nadie era imprescindible.

Tanto camino andado y finalmente tendría que enfrentarse a su destino, a una operación de la que podría salir o no pero que, aún así, tendría que hacer. Quizás había pensado en salir corriendo, huir lejos de Boston con Donna bajo el brazo y perderse en cualquier playa paradisiaca de Hawaii; esperando pacientemente a que un día, sin más, su corazón dejase de latir. Pero no pudo hacerlo, ahora tenía un motivo por el que aferrarse a la vida, aunque esas posibilidades fuesen tan poco probables como que Barbra entrase de repente en la cafetería dedicándole _"People"_ a capela.

- Aquí tiene su chocolate caliente con virutas de almendra por encima, señorita. - la sacó de sus pensamientos una voz a su izquierda - Y le he puesto dos galletas de esas que tanto le gustan. No se preocupe, invita la casa. - le sonrió alegremente.

Al parecer, para una simple desconocida, su presencia no era del todo insignificante.

Rachel alzó la vista y la miró un tanto confusa, Marley la camarera siguió sonriéndole con su pequeña bandeja y la libreta de notas en la mano.

- ¿Me recuerdas? - le preguntó sorprendida.

- Por supuesto, usted es la señorita que me pidió una hoja de papel y me ayudó a llevar los platos. No es algo habitual que alguien me ayude, y mucho menos que luego salga corriendo de esa forma para luego volver y salir corriendo de nuevo. - soltó una pequeña risita - ¿Desea algo más?

- No, no. - negó con la cabeza, aún un tanto consternada - Muchas gracias por todo, Marley.

- De nada. - le sonrió volviendo a su trabajo para luego girarse de nuevo - Y por cierto, me alegro de que todo saliese bien con aquella chica tan hermosa. - alzó las cejas regalándole un guiño antes de marcharse para atender a un joven sentado en la mesa de su izquierda.

Rachel no hubiese entendido de que demonios le estaba hablando si en ese mismo instante una acelerada Quinn no hubiera aparecido en su campo de visión, prácticamente corriendo hasta ella, despeinada cual desquiciada y chocando con varias sillas que se interpusieron en su camino, provocando así un revuelo atronador en aquel lugar solo ambientado con el leve sonido de la música Jazz.

- ¡Rachel! - exclamó con nerviosismo al llegar a la mesa - ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Por qué no me has despertado cuando saliste esta mañana?

- Necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas, conmigo misma. - observó su taza de chocolate, la cual no podía tomar porque debía estar en ayunas pero que al menos sí podía oler, tendría que conformarse con eso - Además, no me fui sin más, te dejé una nota.

- Sí, la nota. - refunfuñó, girando los ojos - "Quinnie, estoy en la cafetería donde nos conocimos. Donna está conmigo." ¿Esa nota?

- Esa.

Quinn alzó las cejas y se sentó en la silla frente a Rachel, quitándose el abrigo rojo que la cobijaba del invernal frio de fuera y colgando su larga bufanda en uno de los laterales. Bueno, no era suya, era de Rachel. Al parecer ya habían llegado a ese punto donde compartían ropa sin necesidad de pedir permiso.

- Deberías haberme despertado, podría haberte traído en coche. - se quitó los guantes y los dobló concienzudamente, poniéndolos a su lado - ¿Has venido andando hasta aquí?

- No, tomé un taxi. Por si eso te deja más tranquila...

- No, no me deja más tranquila. - le espetó, metiéndose una de las galletas en la boca para luego escupirlas con repulsión sobre una servilleta - Por cierto, Kurt y Blaine vienen de camino. Santana y Britt están en la estación recogiendo a mis padres y Frannie. Tus padres me han llamado, aún no sé muy bien como han conseguido mi número, y me dijeron que en media hora estarán en el hospital. - inspiró profundamente, intentando recordar los otros puntos que debía decirle - Tu maleta con la ropa limpia está en mi coche, también algunos libros para distraerte en tu recuperación... ¡Ah! Y he preparado un pequeño almuerzo para Donna, no quiero que se muera de hambre durante la espera. - cogió aire de nuevo y la miró arrugando la frente - Creo que no se me olvida nada. ¿Se me pasó algo por alto?

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, asustada por aquella verborrea que parecía más digna de sí misma que de la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella. La tranquilidad y la pasividad que siempre la habían caracterizado se habían esfumado. Ahora estaba aterrada, hasta un ciego a diez metros hubiese podido percatarse de ese hecho.

- Quinn... - tomó sus manos, dejando pequeñas caricias con sus dedos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me he olvidado de algo?

- No, de nada. - le sonrió tranquilizadora - Cálmate. ¿De acuerdo?

Vagó por esos grandes ojos marrones que intentaban casi desesperadamente serenarla. La mismísima Rachel Berry intentando evitar que ella entrase en un ataque de pánico. ¿Cuánto de loco había en eso? No podía actuar así, tenía que mostrarse firme y no como una despeinada loca perturbada.

Bueno, el problema de estar despeinada no podía solucionarlo, pero al menos el tema de loca perturbada aún estaba a tiempo de cambiarlo.

- Hey... - susurró lentamente - Siento haber entrado así, solo estaba un poco saturada. Pero todo saldrá bien. - apretó su mano con fuerza regalándole una reconfortante sonrisa - Te lo prometo.

- No sé porqué pero no puedo creerte en eso... - rió con nerviosismo mordiendo su labio inferior - Por cierto, yo fui quien le dio tu número a Leroy. Por si... por si pasaba cualquier cosa.

- ¡Ah! Menos mal, tenía miedo de que hubiesen contratado un detective privado o, lo que es peor, buscado mi nombre en Google. - bromeó intentando quitarle tensión al ambiente.

Rachel soltó una pequeña risita y negó con la cabeza - No, tranquila... Ellos no son así. - inspiró de nuevo con fuerza - Marley, la camarera, se acordaba de nosotras. ¿Sabes?

- ¿Quién es Marley la camarera?

- ¿No la recuerdas? - señaló hacia ella, hablando en la barra con aquel chico moreno llamado Jake - Fue a quien le di el lápiz aquel día después de... - se ruborizó levemente - Ya sabes... Después del beso.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó con una pícara sonrisa - La culpable de que me destrozaras mi Armani. ¿Tengo que cobrárselo a ella?

- ¿Aún sigues lamentando su pérdida?

Quinn le sonrió de medio lado y negó lentamente con la cabeza - Un Armani no es nada comparado contigo. Quizás tres sí, no tomes esto como un permiso para destrozarme otro más. - la amenazó señalándola con el dedo.

De nuevo Rachel rió levemente y observó a Quinn en silencio, quien aparentemente estaba tranquila de forma inmediata. En su búsqueda desenfrenada había parado por provisiones, así que intentó apaciguar el silencio dando un pequeño sorbo a su café en vaso de cartón, posiblemente doble con leche y media cucharada de azúcar.

Le resultaba curioso recordar esos pequeños detalles, datos completamente desconocidos que quizás no eran muy útiles, pero que la hacían sentir más cerca de ella. Como si conocer la manera en la que le gustaba tomar el café o saber que siempre doblaba la servilleta en cuatro partes antes de dejarla en la mesa de un restaurante, marcase una diferencia abismal entre el primer día que se habían conocido en esa misma cafetería y ese, el último de todos.

Tal vez porque así lo era para ella.

- ¿Has dicho que San y Britt han ido a por tus padres? - le preguntó de la nada.

- Sí, querían desearte buena suerte antes del gran momento. - le respondió, dejando el vaso en la mesa - John se ha quedado con los niños en Portland. Aunque te han hecho una tarjeta como regalo para mostrarte su apoyo. - rió entre dientes.

- Todos ellos... ¿Se han trasladado hasta aquí por mí? - volvió de nuevo la vista hacia la ventana - Con una llamada habría sido suficiente...

Quinn tomó su barbilla y de nuevo clavó sus ojos verdes en ella, con esa mirada intensa que aún conseguía que le temblasen las piernas y haciéndola sentir completamente expuesta solo con un leve vagueo de sus ojos escrutándole el rostro.

- Ellos te adoran, mi padre cree que eres lo mejor que la ha pasado a mi familia desde el pastel de berenjenas vegano.

Rachel sonrió tímidamente, con los ojos llenos de unas lágrimas que poco tiempo podrían seguir siendo controladas.

Cerró los párpados con pesadez e intentó no quebrarse de nuevo, al menos no delante de ella, no en aquel lugar donde todo había empezado. Por algo había elegido esa cafetería de las cientos que debía haber en Boston, porque quería rememorar el día en que todo empezó, marcando también así el principio de un final programado.

- Desde pequeña había soñado con triunfar. - humedeció los labios bajando la vista hacia la mesa - Con ser alguien en un mundo tan complicado como Broadway que, aún así, era el único sitio capaz de llenarme plenamente. Siempre deseé caminar por la calle y que la gente me reconociera por lo que hacía. - sonrió de medio lado para luego dirigir la mirada hasta ella - No me malinterpretes, no quería fama. Solo quería ser valorada por mi trabajo y esfuerzo. Por mi pasión. Creo que por eso hice la lista... - murmuró con melancolía - Para sentir que había sido capaz de cumplir al menos _algo _de todo lo que me había propuesto.

- Y lo has conseguido, has tachado todos y cada uno de los puntos. - afirmó convencida.

- No todos. - carraspeó, apretando la mandíbula y apartando su mano de la de Quinn para jugar con sus dedos - Nada en mí está completo. No puedo concluir ni siquiera con una maldita lista. - rió para sí misma - Soy un desastre.

- Rach... - susurró con voz entrecortada - Entiendo que estés asustada, que tengas miedo. Lo entiendo. Pero no quiero verte así. - arqueó las cejas con tristeza - Eres alguien increíble y, quizás, no has cumplido todos esos sueños que tenías pero has conseguido algo aún más difícil.

- ¿Qué?

- Cambiar mi vida, por completo. Tal vez para ti eso sea algo insignificante pero, para mí, lo es todo. - mordió su labio inferior acariciándose la nuca - No quiero que pienses que esto solo lo digo para congraciarte, lo digo porque así lo siento.

- He cambiado tu vida, Quinn... - musitó - ¿Pero qué he hecho por la mía?

Cuando estamos sumidos en nuestra propia tristeza y desdicha, a veces olvidamos que las palabras también pueden herir a alguien más. Son como pequeños cuchillos que atraviesan el alma de forma imperceptible. Y podemos hacer lo que sea después de decir lo dicho pero el daño ya está hecho, la herida queda abierta y por mucho que queramos no podemos suturarla de inmediato.

Toda herida necesita un tiempo para cicatrizar, mucho más si ha sido provocada por las palabras.

La forma en la que el rostro de Quinn se ensombreció de inmediato y la manera en la que hacía pequeños círculos distraídos sobre la raída madera con la mirada perdida, hizo que Rachel supiese de inmediato que algo de lo dicho la había dañado. Tampoco debía ser una experta en la interpretación de gestos para darse cuenta de este hecho.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

- No. - respondió bruscamente para luego cerrar los párpados - Solo... es triste saber que jamás seré suficiente para ti. Por mucho que intente significar en tu vida lo que tú has sido en la mía nunca podré conseguirlo. - rió con amargura - Siento no haberte dado todo lo que tú me has dado, he hecho todo lo posible.

Rachel tomó de nuevo su mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, intentando sanar esa herida recién abierta que había producido sin ser siquiera consciente.

- Quinn... - la miró fijamente - Tú eres lo más importante que me ha pasado _jamás_. Lo único que vale de ella. Antes de conocerte solo tenía a Donna, que al fin y al cabo no deja de ser un animal... - arrugó la frente regalándole una cálida sonrisa - Pero llegaste tú, para cambiarlo todo a tu paso.

- Y aún así no eres feliz. Entrarás en ese quirófano con la sensación de no ser suficiente...

- No es eso. Solo... A veces ciertas circunstancias pesan más. - encontró la mirada fija de Quinn en ella - Estos días a tu lado han sido maravillosos, de verdad. Tú eres increíble y realmente tu compañía me ha hecho recuperar esas ganas de vivir que siempre había tenido.

- Pero...

- Pero hoy, veintinueve de diciembre, vuelvo a mi vida... a mi realidad. - elevó los hombros con una triste sonrisa - Donde solo puedo ver un hospital y una operación a vida o muerte esperándome. Es mi condena, no puedo seguir escapando para siempre ni tampoco puedo negarlo por mucho tiempo más. Ya es más que inminente, por mucho que nos pese a las dos.

Quinn la observó unos minutos en silencio y se levantó rápidamente, cogiendo entre sus manos temblorosas el vaso de cartón para luego tendérselo a una confusa Rachel.

- Tíramelo encima.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Hazlo! - exclamó decidida alzando la barbilla - Quizás todo empiece otra vez y tendremos de nuevo catorce días juntas. Y así una y otra vez hasta que te canses de mí. - Rachel abrió los ojos ampliamente por la sorpresa - ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? No me importa perder cientos de trajes si eso supone otra navidad contigo.

- Quinn... - la miró con una tímida sonrisa - Ni tú eres maga ni esto es _"Once upon a time"_. Sé lo mucho que te gusta esa serie pero esto es la vida real, no un cuento de hadas.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que esto no es una maldición? - le inquirió seriamente - ¿Dónde lo dice? ¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo con total seguridad?

- Por favor, Quinn. Te está mirando todo el mundo. - rió un tanto sonrojada mirando hacia las mesas de alrededor - Siéntate, no eres Emma Swan.

- Ojalá fuese ella... - se sentó a regañadientes cruzándose de brazos.

- Considero que eres mucho más hermosa. - le sonrió cálidamente acercando la mano hasta su rostro y acariciando su mejilla - Has cumplido casi todos los puntos de mi lista, creo que eso te convierte en un ser prácticamente mágico.

- ¿Soy como Rumpelstiltskin? - preguntó infantilmente.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y la miró fijamente - Eres la mujer de mi vida.

Como he dicho anteriormente, las palabras pueden hacer mucho daño, provocar heridas profundas que escuecen y queman por dentro; pero también tienen la cualidad de sanar, a veces con una velocidad sorprendente.

Y, con Quinn, aquellas palabras sí que fueron capaces de hacer magia.

- ¿Qué puntos te faltan? - le preguntó de nuevo con su habitual sonrisa, dando un corto sorbo a su café no esparcido en su camisa verde agua.

- Me falta uno.

- ¿Uno solo? ¿Cuál?

- En realidad son dos. - se sonrojó sin poder mentirle por más de tres segundos - Pero solo voy a decirte uno. - sacó la lista de su bolsillo y leyó en voz alta - _"Regalarle a alguien algo de gran valor para mí"._

- Bien. - juntó las manos sobre la mesa - ¿Y qué piensas regalarme? ¿Tu bicicleta? ¿Tu colección de discos de Brabra? ¿Tu receta de hummus?

Rachel soltó una carcajada y mordió levemente su labio inferior en el pensamiento.

- No sé porqué puse eso en la lista. - arrugó la frente mientras reflexionaba - Yo no tengo nada de valor. En realidad... No tengo nada de nada.

- No tiene que ser algo de valor material, puede ser simplemente algo que para ti signifique mucho.

Recapacitó por varios segundos, pesando en que sería digno de regalarle para así poder tachar ese punto de su lista, y no solo por eso, sino porque Quinn merecía algo importante con lo que poder recordarla, algo más que un pin con un hurón estampado.

Este último pensamiento encendió una bombillita sobre su cabeza a modo de idea.

- Podría regalarte a Donna...

- Perfecto. - chocó las palmas satisfecha - Regálamela.

- ¡Pero os mataríais la una a la otra! - soltó una nueva carcajada - Tú no la soportas y creo que ella tampoco te quiere demasiado.

- ¿Por qué? - musitó haciendo un leve puchero infantil con los labios - Somos grandes amigas.

- ¿Lo sois? - alzó las cejas, para luego mirar al hurón escondido de nuevo dentro de su bolso.

- Sí, incluso he pensado en comprarme otro para que así encuentre finalmente al amor de su vida. No quiero correr de nuevo tras ella, creo que está algo hormonal últimamente.

Nota adicional: De más está decir que Quinn Fabray _jamás _se compró un hurón. Sigamos.

- Alguien debería cuidar de ella en mi ausencia... - murmuró, mirando al animal con tristeza.

- Y yo soy la persona perfecta para esa tarea.

Rachel cerró los párpados, intentando meditar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, una tarea que para ella era como regalar uno de sus brazos, tal vez incluso más difícil que eso. Finalmente, con todo el dolor de su maltrecho corazón, cerró lentamente el bolso para luego tendérselo a Quinn, quien lo cogió con una amplia sonrisa.

- Es lo más importante que tengo, cuídala con tu vida. Por favor. - le dijo en tono suplicante -Donna es... Donna siempre ha estado cuando más la he necesitado. Incluso ahora, hasta los últimos minutos.

- Lo haré, Rach. Te lo prometo. - cogió su mano y posó sus labios en ella, besando con delicadeza la parte inferior de sus dedos - Y, cuando salgas de la operación, ambas te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos.

- Ella no tiene brazos, tiene patas.

- Detalles técnicos, puedes tachar el punto. - hizo un aspaviento señalando hacia el papel con la cabeza - ¿Cuál es el otro?

- No puedo decírtelo... - respondió mientras tachaba su lista - Si haces que ocurra, el punto quedará invalidado inmediatamente.

- ¿Y el misterioso 30? ¿Tampoco vas a decírmelo? – vagó por sus pupilas - ¿Ni siquiera hoy?

- El misterioso 30... - repitió en un suspiro y jugó nerviosamente con el lápiz entre sus dedos - Digamos que… que está guardado junto a lo que más amo y, sin duda, es lo que más deseo cumplir.

Una llamada al teléfono de Quinn interrumpió la más que probable próxima pregunta de ésta sobre porqué tanta incógnita en base a un simple deseo.

Mientras ella hablaba con el ceño fruncido en la concentración, Rachel dio el último vistazo a aquella pequeña y acogedora cafetería, apoyando la cabeza contra el empañado cristal. Observó de nuevo la calle, o lo poco que podía ver de ella entre aquel manto húmedo y, lentamente, trazó con la yema de su dedo índice una "R" con una pequeña estrella a su lado. La miró durante unos segundos y, de inmediato, la borró con la manga de su jersey.

Los minutos corrían rápido y lentos al mismo tiempo. No es que se muriese de ganas por entrar en el quirófano, valga la redundancia, pero la eterna espera comenzaba a ponerla ansiosa. Deseaba cortar de una vez con esa incertidumbre y dejar su vida en manos de la suerte o del destino o, mejor dicho, del doctor Schuester.

Ya había sufrido todo lo que tenía que sufrir y llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar; aunque no estaba preparada, mejor acabar lo antes posible con aquella agonía.

- Era Santana, todos están esperándonos. - le dijo después de colgar y ponerse en pie - ¿Nos vamos? ¿Estás lista?

Rachel asintió lentamente con la cabeza e inspiró profundo, embutiéndose en su abrigo de colores y su larga bufanda a juego. Puso un billete de veinte dólares en la mesa y echó, una vez más, un vistazo final al lugar para luego marcharse saludando con la mano a Marley, quién levantó el dedo pulgar alegremente mirando hacia su bella acompañante.

Quinn le abrió la puerta cortésmente con una sonrisa, ella hizo una mueca que solo fue un triste intento de respuesta.

El frío golpeó su rostro y de nuevo el nerviosismo la invadió. Hasta que esa mano sujetándola de la cintura le devolvió la calidez y seguridad que siempre llegaba con su simple presencia. Eso lograba Quinn en ella, con un escueto gesto la hacía sentir invencible.

Intocable.

Había llegado el momento, quizás su _último_ momento, y ya no había posibilidad alguna de dar marcha atrás.

La muerte es nuestro peor enemigo, su sombra es el recuerdo de que nada dura para siempre. Todo tiene un final, eso lo sabemos, y si en algún momento lo olvidamos ella siempre estará ahí, recordándonos que algún día nos cubrirá con su oscuro manto alejándonos de todo cuanto queremos y conocemos. No hay nada más que podamos hacer, cuando quiera te llevará y tú solo tendrás que asentir resignado sabiendo que finalmente llegó la hora.

Rachel no estaba preparada para morir, aún le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, muchas más de las que cabían en una simple lista escrita en un mísero papel de pedidos.

Le hubiese gustado viajar, conocer mundo, empaparse de culturas y pensamientos completamente diferentes al suyo. Le hubiese guastado tener su primer trabajo, algo más allá de ayudar a sus padres con los huéspedes los fines de semana. Le hubiese encantado tener una gran casa, quizás amarilla, sin duda con ventanas azules. Y también le hubiese gustado formar una familia, tener hijos, verlos crecer, graduarse, casarse... Quizás tener nietos, o una docena de perros, quién sabe.

Sí, a Rachel Berry le hubiese gustado hacer muchas cosas antes de que llegase su hora. Muchas, tal vez demasiadas.

Pero al menos, sin darse cuenta, había conseguido lo más difícil de todo, algo que muchos que viven hasta los ochenta tal vez no pudieron alcanzar nunca: _el amor_. Y es que ella se había enamorado. Sin condiciones, completamente, de esa forma en la que lo hacían las protagonistas de sus películas preferidas a las que siempre había visto como unas completas imbéciles.

Había conocido al ser más maravilloso sobre la tierra y, en ese sentido, podía morir tranquila. Quizás no tendría todo lo que siempre había soñado, pero había vivido los catorce días más maravillosos que una chica de veintiséis años a punto de operarse a vida o muerte pudiese desear.

Y, cuando se despidió uno por uno de todas aquellas personas que estaban allí expresamente para desearle buena suerte, sonrió.

Cuando abrazó con fuerza a sus padres sin poder controlar las lágrimas, cuando Brittany la subió en brazos y giró con ella durante cinco minutos, cuando Judy le dijo que era una de las personas más especiales que había conocido, cuando Kurt la abrazó con fuerza musitando leves sollozos en su oído o cuando se despidió de Donna quien le regaló un pequeño beso en la mejilla; Rachel no pudo sentirse triste, ni apenada, ni mucho menos desdichada. Se sintió afortunada, feliz porque verdaderamente había aprovechado su vida hasta el último aliento.

¿Quiénes pueden decir eso con absoluta certeza? Pocos, muy pocos, creedme.

Quinn la agarró delicadamente de la cintura, separándola unos pocos metros de todos sus seres queridos. Necesitaban un tiempo a solas, un minuto para poder despedirse, _finalmente_.

Pero, si había algo para lo que Rachel Berry no estaba preparada, era para despedirse de Quinn Fabray.

El silencio las envolvió, silencio solo tapado por el barullo continuo de esa sala de espera. Rachel la tomó por el rostro y vagó por sus ojos, queriendo guardar su imagen en la retina para que así esto fuese lo último que viese antes de que la anestesia hiciese efecto en ella. Sería un sueño dulce de ser así, esa mujer era la forma más hermosa con la que despedirse del mundo.

Quinn mordió su labio inferior intentando contener unas lágrimas incontrolables, temblando levemente bajo su agarre y sin poder esconder ese rostro compungido plagado de miedo y terror por perderla para siempre.

Al fin y al cabo, solo había una posibilidad entre diez, ¿no?

- No llores mi amor... - susurró con voz entrecortada, de forma casi imperceptible – Por favor.

"Mi amor", cuánto de ridículo hubiese sonado eso de sus labios hacía tan solo dos semanas.

Quinn inspiró profundamente, intentando complacerla sin mucho éxito, siendo finalmente presa de un llanto mudo ante aquellas palabras de consuelo. Rachel le sonrió de medio lado y secó las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar, dejando un leve calor en sus mejillas que la hizo casi estremecer. Jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse al tacto de su piel contra la suya, esa sensación era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado nunca.

Y se la estaban arrebatando.

Un beso lento y delicado fue la forma en la que intentaron expresar todo eso que con palabras no podían. Un beso donde no sabían muy bien de quién era cada lágrima. Un beso del cual no querían separarse porque eso marcaría el momento definitivo. El punto y final.

Se separaron lentamente, Rachel se puso de puntillas para asegurarse de que sus labios alcanzaran su oído. - Cuando sientas que no puedes seguir adelante, cierra los ojos y recuérdame en cada pequeña cosa. - le susurró.

Las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, por lo tanto Quinn solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza a modo de respuesta, apretarla contra ella sin querer dejarla marchar jamás. No quería pensar en ello, pero aquel abrazo se sentía como algo más que un simple hasta luego. Tal vez era más parecido a un doloroso adiós definitivo. La apretó aún más, clavando sus uñas en el abrigo de Rachel, aferrándose a ese menudo cuerpo que para ella lo era todo. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para ese día veintinueve.

Hubiese querido detener el tiempo, pasar toda la vida abrazada a ella, embriagada por ese aroma que desprendía su champú al que ya estaba más que acostumbrada. Hubiese querido muchas cosas, pero el momento había llegado.

- Siento interrumpir pero... - titubeó el doctor Schuester tras un carraspeo - Ya es la hora.

Rachel asintió levemente, aún aferrada a los brazos de Quinn, y se fue despegando poco a poco de esa persona que sin duda había sido lo más grande que jamás le había pasado. No había palabras para describirla, simplemente era _su_ persona.

Para rematarla, la radio de la sala de espera también quiso estar presente en aquel instante. Ya lo había estado en todos los anteriores, ¿cómo perderse el último?

_Enchanted_ de Taylor Swift resonó en los pequeños altavoces, de forma casi imperceptible. Esos acordes indicando el inicio de la canción marcaron el ritmo ralentizado que fue tomando el tiempo.

- Cuando te conocí quería enseñarte a dejarte llevar, a romper moldes. ¿Recuerdas? - la observó. Quinn asintió tímidamente absorbiendo las lágrimas - Pero la realidad es que has sido _tú _quien me ha hecho entender que, a veces, en la vida, las cosas más inesperadas son lo mejor que puede pasarte. - le sonrió con timidez - Quiero que sepas que me voy tranquila, en paz. No necesito nada más de lo que tú me has dado.

Y junto a lo dicho, el tema comenzó a cobrar potencia a causa del silencio sepulcral que las envolvió.

Una despedida quizás definitiva. Dos manos que lentamente se fueron alejando del contacto de la otra. Miradas torpes y desesperadas en busca de un consuelo inexistente. Una canción acompañando de forma acompasada los latidos de sus corazones. Y, finalmente, un beso.

Un corto beso fue el último contacto que Quinn Fabray sintió por parte de Rachel Berry antes de que el enfermero la llevase en su sillita de ruedas hacia el quirófano, el lugar donde mucho más que una vida estaría en juego.

Varios minutos pasaron, o quizás solo segundos, no puedo decirlo con exactitud.

"_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles"_

Quinn quedó completamente inmóvil, acariciando sus labios de la misma forma que lo hizo la segunda vez que Rachel la besó, en la puerta de aquel viejo edificio marrón grisáceo. Recordar ese momento tan cercano y tan lejano al mismo tiempo la quebró por completo, si es que se podía estar más quebrada de lo que ya estaba.

Se había marchado, la había dejado absolutamente sola rodeada de decenas de personas que quizás jamás experimentarían un dolor tan inmenso como el que ella estaba sintiendo en sí misma. Se había marchado y quizás jamás volvería a verla. Se había marchado y ella no había sido capaz ni de decirle una mísera palabra.

"_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you"_

- Q… Ven. – le dijo Santana, masajeando con delicadeza su hombro.

Quinn giró levemente el rostro hacia ella y se encontró con esos ojos capaces de entenderla en el más absoluto de los silencios. Era su amiga, su _mejor_ amiga, la única capaz de navegar en sus tristezas más profundas. La única hasta que Rachel llegó a su vida.

Y, junto a la canción de fondo, Quinn entendió que debía actuar inmediatamente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go"_

Movida por una fuerza que creía inexistente, corrió hacia la puerta por donde Rachel había desaparecido hacía escasos minutos. Quizás a cámara lenta, o al menos así es como me gusta imaginarlo. La empujó como si fuese de papel y pudo ver como aún estaba a tiempo de decir aquellas dos palabras que habían estado atragantadas en su garganta durante toda la mañana, quizás incluso mucho tiempo más.

Palabras en las que antes ni siquiera creía pero que ahora debía decir si no quería perder lo poco que podía quedarle de cordura a esas alturas.

"_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you"_

- ¡Rachel! - la llamó con voz ronca, desde su lugar al principio de la puerta - ¡RACHEL! – insistió, con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron.

El enfermero giró lentamente la silla en la que ésta se encontraba y Quinn vio un leve ceño fruncido en su rostro, o al menos eso creyó debido a los varios metros que las separaban en ese interminable pasillo. Jugó con sus manos con un nerviosismo sobrehumano, e inspiró profundamente armándose de valor, esa sería la primera vez que algo así saliese de sus labios.

Quizás no eran más que dos simples palabras, pero ya os he hablado sobre la importancia que éstas tienen en nuestra vida.

- ¡Te amo! - gritó finalmente, con voz temblorosa pero firme - ¡Te amo con cada latido de mi corazón! Necesitaba… Necesitaba que lo supieras. – suspiró, con el pecho agitado por la emoción – No me respondas ahora. Hazlo… Hazlo cuando despiertes. ¿Vale? Te espero. - musitó, casi imperceptiblemente.

Una nueva sucesión de lágrimas mudas empaparon el rostro de Quinn y una amplia sonrisa se fue formando poco a poco en las mejillas de Rachel, quien no pudo controlar el entusiasmo ante aquella declaración inesperada. Lo había hecho, lo había conseguido, y sin necesidad de señalarle nada en absoluto.

- ¡Has cumplido el último punto de mi lista! - exclamó con alegría - ¡Lo has hecho!

Quinn no pudo contener la carcajada, aún con su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas pero un poco más relajada sabiendo que había conseguido su cometido, cumplir todos y cada uno de los puntos de la lista de Rachel Berry. A punto de ser operada y aún pensando en su lista. Era demasiado adorable para las palabras.

De nuevo el enfermero giró la silla y continuó con su camino, junto al doctor Schue que hablaba por teléfono sin percatarse absolutamente de nada. Mientras la llevaban hacía su destino, Rachel cerró los párpados secando nuevas lágrimas que volvían a quedar en libertad sobre sus mejillas. Pero éstas no eran de tristeza, sino de pura alegría.

- O al menos el último punto que ella podía cumplir... - susurró para sí misma.

Llegaron hasta el ascensor y pudo ver a lo lejos la mano de Quinn despidiéndola, diciéndole adiós, un adiós que parecía que no llegaría nunca pero que ya era más que definitivo. Alzó la mano tímidamente y una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro hasta que las puertas mecánicas se cerraron ante ella.

"_This is me praying that this was the very first page not where the story line ends"_

No podía creer que esa fuese la última vez que contemplaría la belleza infinita de Quinn Fabray.

19. Regalarle a alguien algo de gran valor para mí. **Hecho.**

7. Escuchar la frase _"te amo"_ y tener la certeza de que quien te lo dice lo siente de verdad. **Hecho.**

* * *

Viernes 11/01


	22. Encouraging

Veintidós

_Miércoles, 29 de Diciembre_

* * *

Cuando estás acostumbrado a la soledad, aprendes a escucharte a ti mismo, a estar en sintonía con todos esos pensamientos que golpean tu mente. Creas una relación simbiótica, una dulce armonía entre el sonido del silencio y los gritos que van sucediendo solo en tu cabeza. Cuando te acostumbras a pasar tiempo contigo, a despertar en una cama desierta solo acompañado por la luz de la mañana o a tomar un café junto a la nada misma, te instruyes en el arte de sentir el vacío; aprendes a acariciarlo como si se tratase de la mejor de las compañías.

Es fácil acostumbrarse a la soledad, es sencillo dejarte cobijar por ella e incluso encontrarla reconfortante; es casi alentador el hecho de saber que jamás te dejarán porque realmente nunca tuviste a nadie. Pero, cuando conoces lo que es la compañía, cuando sabes lo que es estar con alguien, esta tarea se hace prácticamente imposible.

Los silencios se vuelven insoportables, la falta de un abrazo al despertar penetra en ti mismo como si se tratase de una fría daga de acero, la ausencia de una mirada cómplice a tu lado cuando giras el rostro arde, desgarra, _te rompe_.

Quinn siempre se había sentido sola, a pesar de su familia, a pesar de Santana y Brittany, a pesar de estar rodeada continuamente de personas, jamás había dejado de sentirse un alma solitaria, alguien condenado a soportarse en silencio. Y le gustaba, era una soledad que ella misma había elegido por el simple hecho de preferir eso antes que el suplicio de una despedida.

Sí, Quinn Fabray amaba la soledad, hasta que apareció en su vida Rachel Berry.

Envuelta en el murmullo de la sala de espera, sentada en aquella fría silla de plástico con Donna cobijada en ese bolso negro mirándola con ojos tristes y melancólicos, sintió por primera vez la dureza de la soledad impuesta. Mirando cada tres segundos el reloj colgado en la pared frente a ella, no escuchaba ni veía nada más que el segundero moviéndose en una danza lenta y dolorosa.

El valor del tiempo cambia dependiendo del momento, creo que ya os he hablado de esto en capítulos anteriores mientras os contaba la estancia en otra sala de espera. Los minutos no corren de la misma forma cuando deseas algo ansiosamente, siempre saben burlarse de ti cuando necesitas que vayan a toda velocidad.

Seis horas, veintidós minutos y siete segundos habían pasado desde que Rachel desapareció tras las puertas metálicas del ascensor; seis horas, veintidós minutos y siete segundos interminables, _eternos_.

Sus padres conversaban con Hiram en la esquina opuesta de la sala, Brittany y Santana tomaban un café junto con Kurt y Blaine, Frannie en la entrada hablaba por teléfono con John, mientras tanto Quinn no se percataba de nada en absoluto.

Y esa sala de espera, gracias al tiempo pasado, empezó a sentirse como si fuese el único lugar que había conocido en toda su vida. Reconocía a las enfermeras que atendían a los visitantes, regalaba alguna que otra mirada vaga a sus compañeros de suplicio, incluso comenzó a encontrar extrañamente reconfortante aquel olor a desinfectante quemando sus pulmones.

No pensaba en nada, solo contaba los segundos.

- Toma, creo que puede hacerte bien. - la sacó de sus pensamientos una voz a su lado.

Quinn giró el rostro lentamente, aún presa de esa sensación de completo vacío con la que solo había convivido seis horas y media pero que se había convertido por arte de magia en una compañera más. Leroy con una débil sonrisa le tendió un pequeño vaso de plástico aún humeante.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acarició con los dedos, sintiendo el calor emanado del material como si se tratase de una hoguera en una noche fría. No se había percatado de lo heladas que estaban sus manos hasta ese mismo instante.

Fijó la vista en la televisión apagada a su izquierda observando la pantalla en negro, intentando centrar su atención en algo que no fuera la mirada triste y preocupada de aquel hombre a su lado. Lo que menos necesitaba era un compañero de tristeza, prefería compadecerse de sí misma envuelta en su propia soledad.

Pensó que Leroy tampoco tenía mucha intención de hablar, por lo tanto juntos crearon una especie de pacto silencioso. Un pacto que solo se veía quebrantado por el crujido del plástico bajo los dedos de Quinn y el leve sonido de la radio; un pacto de dos personas unidas por el dolor de algo que podía estar pasando en ese preciso instante sin que ellos fueran siquiera conscientes.

Este pensamiento provocó una repentina sensación de frustración en ella, un odio y una ira hasta antes desconocidos.

¿Cuántas personas llenas de maldad estaban con vida solo para joderle la existencia a gente buena? ¿Cuántos asesinos, violadores o pederastas seguían en el mundo mientras Rachel se aferraba a la vida con uñas y dientes? ¿Cuántas injusticias más estarían teniendo lugar en ese mismo hospital?

Nunca antes se lo había planteado, jamás había pensado en las desgracias ajenas, pero ahora este hilo de preguntas sin respuestas se iba sucediendo en su mente una y otra vez. Y un momento llegó a su cabeza, una conversación en una azotea antes de un beso bajo la nieve. Rachel y su sonrisa mirando al horizonte, Rachel y su rostro iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, Rachel y sus preguntas sobre aquellas otras historias que estarían sucediendo en ese mismo momento.

Rachel, simplemente Rachel.

Quinn, hasta entonces, no se planteaba esas cosas. _"__C__reo que cuanto menos piense en la vida de los otros más fácil será para mí ser feliz.", _le dijo aquel día. Sin embargo, ahora le parecía inevitable pensar en otras historias además de la suya, y esto era otra muestra más de que Rachel Berry la había hecho mejor persona, la había convertido en una mejor versión de sí misma.

Pero ahora no estaba, y jamás había añorado nada tanto como su presencia en aquella sala.

- Todo esto es tan injusto... - inspiró profundamente de forma inconsciente.

Leroy alzó la vista del punto fijo en el suelo al que llevaba mirando fijamente durante diez minutos, y acarició con cariño su espalda. - Lo sé... Es completamente injusto. Pero así es la vida. - elevó los hombros con resignación - La enfermera nos dijo hace cuarenta y cinco minutos que seguían operándola y que nos mantendría informados. - dio un pequeño sorbo a su vaso - Todo saldrá bien. Rachel es fuerte.

Ella supo que ese comentario no era solo para animarla, fue consciente de que también intentaba convencerse a sí mismo. Como si diciéndolo en voz alta se llenase de fuerzas para poder mantenerse firme y no perder la compostura.

Compostura que Quinn cada vez veía más imposible y alejada.

- Hay tantas cosas que aún no sé de ella, hay tanto que me gustaría haberle preguntado... - reflexionó en un hilo de voz mirando al frente, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas - Me siento impotente, ¿sabe? Me siento... me siento _tan_ inútil esperando aquí sentada, sin poder hacer nada. - lo miró con tristeza - Es frustrante pensar que... que ella puede... ya sabe a lo que me refiero.

Él asintió solemnemente y suspiró con pesadez, apartando la mano de su espalda y dejando su vaso en el suelo bajo el asiento. Quinn mordió su labio inferior y se irguió en sí misma, frunciendo el ceño y dando un sorbo nervioso a su café que ni siquiera recordaba tener entre las manos.

- Perdóneme, ese comentario ha sido muy inadecuado por mi parte. - se disculpó educadamente tras un breve e incómodo silencio - Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Desde cuándo nos regimos por lo que es o no adecuado? - respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora - Y, por favor, no me trates de usted. Somos prácticamente familia. - le regaló una mirada cálida y volvió de nuevo la vista al frente - Cuando crías a un hijo, más aún si es tan anhelada como lo fue Rachel, lo que menos imaginas es estar en una situación como ésta. Se supone que debería ser al revés. - rió sin gracia, cruzando las piernas y acariciando su pelo.

- ¿Cómo lo lleva Hiram? - observó hacia él, quien seguía hablando cordialmente con sus padres.

Leroy le dirigió una mirada, acompañada de una leve sonrisa, y elevó los hombros - Hiram jamás demuestra lo que siente, su procesión va por dentro. Sé que en el fondo lamenta haber sido tan duro con ella durante todos estos años, pero lo único que siempre quiso fue la seguridad de nuestra Rachel. - comentó volviendo la vista hasta ella - Por suerte a mí me tocó el papel de poli bueno en esta historia. - rió con un deje de tristeza.

Quizás aquello era hurgar en la herida, pero hablar de ella le hacía sentir más cerca, como si al pronunciar su nombre corroborase que se trataba de alguien real y tangible y no de un simple sueño. Por lo tanto, le preguntó: - ¿Cómo llegó Rachel a vuestra vida?

- Nosotros en aquel tiempo teníamos una especie de tradición, por así decirlo. - comentó tras inspirar levemente - Todos los viernes por la noche veíamos un musical, cada semana uno de los dos elegía una obra e íbamos. Así fuese en un teatro independiente o en uno prácticamente derrumbado, no importaba. - sonrió ampliamente en el recuerdo - Una de esas noches, muy fría por cierto, al salir nos topamos en la puerta trasera del teatro con una de las protagonistas. Ella era...

- Shelby... - le interrumpió mirándolo con atención - Os encontrasteis con ella, la madre de Rachel.

- Exacto. - humedeció los labios y volvió la vista al suelo, colocando las manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas - Jamás había oído una voz como la suya. Era un ángel, era... era increíble sobre el escenario. Pero, cuando la vimos en ese callejón, estaba destrozada. Lloraba y lloraba con la mano aferrada a su pecho, y cuando no lloraba vomitaba y después volvía a ser presa del llanto. - hizo una pausa, intentando no dejarse llevar él por las lágrimas, y continuó - Esa misma noche supimos que estaba embarazada de tres semanas. Éramos dos desconocidos, pero creo que encontró en nosotros ese apoyo que tanto necesitaba. Se quebró, se abrió y nos regaló algo aún mayor… nos dio lo mejor de nuestra vida. - concluyó con voz queda - El hecho de que la encontrásemos fue un milagro.

Quinn no dijo nada, siguió observándolo con interés, imaginando como se habrían sentido esos dos hombres al encontrar a alguien capaz de ofrecerle lo que llevaban ansiando desde hacía tanto tiempo, mucho más si esa niña era nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry.

Cuanto puede cambiar la vida de alguien solo por asistir a una obra, ¿verdad? No solo una vida, sino cuatro.

- Eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto. ¿Sabes? - añadió, absorbiendo las lágrimas que finalmente corrían por su rostro - Créeme cuando te digo que todos tenemos cosas que hubiésemos querido decirle a Rachel y jamás supimos cómo hacerlo...

- Ella lo sabe, no se preocupe. - dijo, casi sin pensarlo realmente.

Leroy la miró, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, y Quinn sonrió débilmente con timidez mordiendo su labio inferior.

- Me lo contó en Nochebuena... Al parecer os escuchó discutir con Shelby, aquel día que fue a vuestra casa. - comentó, observando a una pareja que esperaba a la madre de ella, prácticamente se conocía todas las historias del hospital - Sabía que ninguno era su padre biológico. Aún así me dijo que para ella eráis más que suficiente, los mejores padres que alguien pudiese desear.

Un silencio lleno de recuerdos los invadió.

Para Leroy recuerdos de su vida junto a su hija, del día en que la enseñó a montar en bicicleta por primera vez o del día en que le regaló su primer micrófono recibiendo a cambio la mayor sonrisa que había visto hasta entonces; para Quinn llegaron recuerdos de aquella noche en el acuario de su padre, de la forma en la que su mirada estaba absorta en los peces o como acariciaba con delicadeza aquel inmenso cristal. Ese fue el primer momento en el que finalmente se había abierto por completo ante ella, sin secretos, sin misterios; fue el día en que, por primera vez, pudo comprobar la verdadera dureza de la vida de Rachel Berry.

Quinn y Leroy no eran más que dos completos desconocidos. Dos desconocidos unidos por el amor hacia la misma persona, dos desconocidos esperando una respuesta que al parecer no estaba aún por llegar.

- Shelby no vino solo para pedirnos dinero. - inspiró profundamente, negando con la cabeza ante el recuerdo - Nos amenazó con contarle la verdad sino le dábamos lo suficiente como para poder invertir en una supuesta obra que quería producir. Quizás fuimos algo duros con ella, pero sin duda no queríamos que se acercase a nuestra pequeña. No por miedo a que lo supiese, sino porque sabíamos que no era alguien bueno para ella. - apretó los puños fruto de la propia rabia - No queríamos que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño, que algo pudiese romperla o rozarle siquiera. Aunque hay cosas que nadie puede controlar... Por mucho que nos pese. - exhaló la totalidad del aire.

- Sois unos padres excepcionales, Leroy. - tomó su mano mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa - Habéis criado a una hija maravillosa. Y ella os adora, doy fe de ello.

- Jamás había oído a nadie con la voz de Shelby... - reflexionó tras regalarle una breve sonrisa - Hasta que Rachel aprendió a cantar. Mejor dicho, aprendió a perfeccionarse. El canto es un don con el cual se nace, ¿sabes? - la miró lleno de orgullo - Y sin duda nuestra pequeña lo tenía. Siempre supo que su futuro era brillar, como una estrella. Ese era el único sitio donde sabía encajar a la perfección... En el escenario. - recordó con una nueva lágrima recorriendo su mejilla - Y si te digo todo esto es porque no me sorprende que lo supiese pero nunca nos lo haya dicho. Siempre he tenido claro que Rachel era alguien especial.

- Lo es. - lo miró fijamente - _Aún_ lo sigue siendo.

Leroy supo de inmediato lo que había querido decir con aquel comentario, no podía usar el pasado del verbo ser con ella, a pesar de haberlo hecho inconscientemente aún no podía hacerlo.

El leve sonido de la radio de fondo los envolvió, _To build a home_ resonó en aquella sala de espera y las notas con las que comenzó la canción armonizaron con el latido lento de sus corazones. No podían hacer mucho más de lo que estaban haciendo, simplemente les quedaba esperar.

"_Out in the garden where we planted the seeds…"_

En una de las salas de operaciones de aquel hospital de Boston, Rachel aún seguía con vida, luchando por seguir adelante. Como siempre.

- Bisturí. - indicó el doctor Schuester, ante la atenta mirada de las tres enfermeras que lo acompañaban.

Una de ellas se lo entregó y otra secó el sudor de su frente. No era una operación fácil, jamás había visto un corazón tan maltrecho y débil como ese. Solo un leve movimiento en falso podía marcar la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte, y la realidad era que él ya estaba demasiado implicado en aquel caso como para dejar que esto sucediese sin más.

Los latidos débiles de su corazón se iban marcando lentamente en la pantalla. Y ese sonido era lo único que él deseaba escuchar.

Una chica joven peleando cara a cara con la muerte, alguien lleno de una energía desbordante que ahora dependía de lo que hiciera en los próximos cinco minutos. No era su primera paciente, ni la décima, ni siquiera la número cien, pero no podía evitar sentirse responsable de ella y su vida.

Vida que ahora tocaba delicadamente con sus propias manos.

- Ha llegado el momento. - inspiró, mirando a sus compañeros - A continuación me dispondré a cambiar la válvula. Recemos porque no la rechace de inmediato.

"_I climbed the tree to see the world when the gusts came around to blow me down"_

Quinn, por su parte, seguía sentada en esa silla de plástico que comenzaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que a esas paredes pintadas de blanco impoluto, tanto o más que al reloj colgado en la pared que al parecer no avanzaba tanto como ella hubiese deseado. Leroy seguía a su lado, en absoluto silencio, con la mirada puesta al frente e intentando no ser nuevamente preso de las lágrimas.

Observó lentamente a su izquierda y vio como su padre miraba con una cálida sonrisa a su madre antes de acariciar su mejilla, luego vagó la vista unos pocos centímetros y contempló a Blaine abrazando a un más que destrozado Kurt que lloraba a lágrima viva mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. Suspiró inconscientemente y volvió la vista al frente.

"_I held on as tightly as you held onto me…"_

Ellos tenían lo que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, alguien que le hiciese sentir como en casa, un apoyo, un hombro en el cual llorar. Algo que solo Rachel podía darle, algo que ahora parecía demasiado lejano y para lo que solo había una posibilidad entre diez.

Una. _Solo_ una.

"_And I built a home… __For you, for me"_

- ¡Se nos va! - gritó una de las enfermeras observando el monitor donde una fina línea se burlaba de ellos en la cara.

El doctor Schuester la miró durante breves segundos para luego dirigirse a otra de sus colegas - Desfibrilador. ¡Rápido! ¡La estamos perdiendo!

Un zumbido continuo y casi ensordecedor comenzó a resonar en la sala, un sonido que solo dejaba claro como la lucha de Rachel por seguir con vida cada vez era algo más complicado y casi imposible.

Dos enfermeras colocaron el carrito con el desfibrilador al lado del doctor, éste rápidamente tomó las palas con ambas manos, poniéndolas en ese corazón que había parado de emitir sus hermosos latidos.

- ¡Cárgalo a doscientos! - gritó casi desesperado - ¡Ahora!

"_Until it disappeared… From me, from you"_

Un escalofrío repentino se adueñó del cuerpo de Quinn, un presentimiento de que algo no iba bien la golpeó de inmediato en aquella interminable espera.

Hiram se acercó a Leroy y acarició su nuca con delicadeza, él le regalo una leve sonrisa forzada y tomó su mano con fuerza. ¿Habrían tenido también aquel escalofrío? ¿También estaban sintiendo como otro corazón además del suyo se paraba en aquel mismo instante?

"_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust"_

No podía seguir así, necesitaba aire, se estaba asfixiando ahí dentro. El hospital se sentía de repente demasiado pequeño y el ahogo en su pecho desmesuradamente grande.

Sin más huyó de aquella sala, sintiendo como el frío de la tarde golpeaba sin tregua contra su rostro. Seis horas y cincuenta y cinco minutos le separaban desde la última vez que la había visto; pero Quinn sentía que ese leve periodo de tiempo a los ojos de cualquiera, para ella era una completa eternidad.

Jamás había estado más desolada, nunca se había sentido tan desesperanzada. Apretando su pecho con fuerza intentó controlar esa respiración agitada que la gobernaba de pies a cabeza. Le temblaban las manos, le temblaban las piernas, le temblaba hasta el último músculo de su maltrecho y cansado cuerpo. Necesitaba saber algo, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba tener alguna noticia de lo que estaba pasando en aquel jodido quirófano.

Algo iba mal. Lo sabía. Podía sentirlo.

Donna, resguardada en aquel bolso, sacó la cabeza y alzó sus bracitos, o patitas mejor dicho, en busca de un reconfortante abrazo. Quinn la miró perpleja, sin saber hasta entonces que una rata peluda pudiese hacer ese movimiento tan humano. La sacó y se aferró a ella con fuerza, hundiendo sus mejillas en su suave pelo mientras intentaba controlar unas lágrimas que habían estado atorando su garganta desde que la vio desaparecer por aquel ascensor.

Lentamente se sentó en un banco de madera junto a la puerta, sin soltar a su única compañía. Tan ensimismada estaba en su propio dolor que ni siquiera se percató de que leves copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre ella. Nieve que le llevó, una vez más, a un beso sobre una azotea. Beso que le hizo recordar como de diferente eran las cosas por entonces a pesar de que solo habían pasado escasos días.

Parecía como si el universo estuviese burlándose de ella en su propia cara, jugando con su sufrimiento y esa sensación de congoja que la carcomía.

Y entonces recordó una frase, la imagen de Rachel con los labios rozando levemente su oído llegó a su mente: _"Cuando sientas que no puedes seguir adelante, cierra los ojos y recuérdame en cada pequeña cosa."_

Eso hizo, recordarla, si es que en algún momento había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Cerró los ojos e intentó recomponerse a sí misma, infundirse de una fuerza que al parecer brillaba por su ausencia. Apretó los párpados e inspiró profundamente, y de inmediato una ligera sensación de calma la envolvió.

Parecida a la que sintió cuando estaba tumbada en una vía de tren, casi idéntica a esa que la envolvió cuando la escuchó cantar por primera vez en la cafetería de la biblioteca, similar a la que experimentaba cada vez que sus cuerpos yacían juntos contra las sábanas blancas. Cientos de momentos llegaron a su mente, decenas de instantes y detalles que creía haber olvidado a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado.

Sonrisas, canciones, paseos en moto y un amplio cielo azul mientras montaban en un globo aerostático. Carcajadas, sonrisas tímidas, besos robados en las dos primeras despedidas. Lluvia, también vio lluvia, y sintió de nuevo unos labios besándola desaforadamente en la promesa de que jamás volvería a alejarla.

Todo llegó en décimas de segundos, y ella pudo sentir una tranquilidad desconocida desde hacía poco pero interminable tiempo.

Tranquilidad que se vio rota de repente por una voz a su derecha.

- ¿Se puede? - le preguntó Santana, señalando con la barbilla hacia el banco.

Quinn abrió los ojos, irguiéndose en sí misma rápidamente y elevó los hombros con desgana - Es un banco libre.

Santana la observó en silencio para luego sentarse a su lado con las piernas cruzadas. Sacó una cajetilla de tabaco de su abrigo negro y sin mirarla le tendió un cigarrillo.

- ¿Quieres?

- Gracias. - asintió tomándolo entre sus manos, encendiendo aquel cigarrillo como si se tratase de un salvavidas. Como si ese filtro pudiese ofrecerle toda ese sosiego que solo había conseguido por breves pero maravillosos segundos.

- ¿Y hablar? - indagó, mirándola con la cabeza hacia un lado - ¿Quieres?

- Eso no me apetece tanto. - rió sin gracia con la vista puesta al frente, acariciando distraídamente a Donna - Pero supongo que no tengo opción, ¿verdad?

- Siempre hay una opción. Así es la vida. - dio una profunda calada para luego guardar silencio, respetando quizás por primera vez sus deseos.

Quinn la observó un tanto incrédula, sorprendida por su serenidad y esa falta de insistencia.

Ya habéis podido comprobar a lo largo de esta historia como Santana se caracterizaba por ser bastante intensa y por carecer quizás de un poco de tacto; pero al menos, en aquel momento, supo como actuar frente a su amiga. Entendió que debía darle su espacio sin dejar de mostrarle que aún seguía estando ahí.

- ¿Y Britt? - exhaló el humo con desgana - ¿Dónde la has dejado?

- Estábamos en la cafetería, salí a fumar y te he visto. - comentó sin quitar la vista del frente - No creas que te estaba persiguiendo, aunque tampoco quería dejarte demasiado tiempo sola. ¿No quieres ir a dar un paseo? - le preguntó, observándola con una leve sonrisa - Quizás necesitas despejarte, no pensar demasiado, alejarte de todo esto.

- No pienso irme. - negó rápidamente con la cabeza - Quiero estar aquí cuando salga el doctor Schuester a dar el parte médico.

- Aún falta para eso...

- O no, ya han pasado seis horas y cincuenta y nueve minutos. - miró el reloj de su muñeca - Él nos dijo que la operación sería de seis a ocho horas. Además no quiero irme, necesito... necesito sentirla cerca. - inspiró profundamente tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y apagándolo con la punta de su zapato.

- Q... estar aquí te pone peor. - tomó sus manos mirándola fijamente - Que te castigues por lo que está pasando no hará que salga con vida.

Quinn la miró con el rosto desencajado, apretando la mandíbula y soltándose bruscamente de su agarre. No le había gustado aquel comentario, no le había gustado en absoluto. Y sin duda no estaba en condiciones para ocultar su disgusto o su frustración.

- ¿Qué harías si fuese Britt quien estuviese ahí dentro, Santana? - le preguntó alzando las cejas con dureza - ¿Te irías a dar una vuelta a la manzana o a tomar un helado? ¿Irías a mirar ropa a un centro comercial? No, ¿verdad? - le inquirió con cierta soberbia - Me quedaré aquí, el tiempo que haga falta, no pienso irme a ningún sitio. _Punto y final_.

Quizás en otro momento aquel ataque a la yugular habría derivado en una calurosa disputa de hienas orgullosas, pero no estaban en un momento cualquiera, estaban en el peor momento de Quinn, y Santana era lo suficientemente consciente de este hecho como para no sentirse ofendida.

- Descarga tu ira contra el mundo conmigo. Te hará bien. - agarró su mano con fuerza - ¿Quieres golpearme? ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo!

- ¿Qué? - soltó una leve carcajada - No pienso golpearte, San.

- Mejor... - suspiró aliviada - Aún puedo recordar el guantazo que me diste el primer año de universidad, creo que mi mejilla no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces. - murmuró frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que de nuevo Quinn soltase otra leve risita.

Ella era buena en eso, en hacerla reír incluso cuando eso precisamente era lo que menos le apetecía. La conocía a la perfección y sabía que necesitaba en cada momento, y en ese deseaba poder olvidarse de todo. Algo de aire fresco capaz de contrarrestar con ese ambiente tenso y lleno de pesimismo que iba carcomiendo el oxígeno con más fuerza a cada minuto que pasaba.

- Te admiro, ¿sabes? Eres... eres increíble. - le dijo Santana de la nada - Y tienes razón, no sé como estaría yo si fuese Britt en vez de Rach. Creo que ya hubiese muerto de tristeza. - apretó aún más su mano - Tu entereza es impresionante.

Y, dicho esto, como si aquella declaración hubiese activado un pequeño botón capaz de hacerla reaccionar, Quinn mordió su labio inferior aún tembloroso y comenzó a llorar.

Abrazándose al menudo cuerpo de Santana, se rompió como había necesitado hacerlo desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Las lágrimas que había vertido frente a Rachel nada tenían que ver con aquel llanto. Ese era un llanto desolador fruto de la propia frustración y de un terror absoluto a lo que podía ocurrir de un momento a otro. Desconcierto, absoluto desconcierto gobernaba todo su ser, y os aseguro que no hay nada peor y más doloroso que el hecho de no saber.

- No puedo más... - musitó en un hilo de voz contra el pecho de su amiga - No... no puedo más, San. - se rompió de nuevo tras un leve quejido - Esto es insoportable...

- Saldrá adelante. - acarició su pelo con delicadeza - Rach es una chica fuerte. Lo hará.

Quinn se apartó de ella y la miró arrugando la frente - ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? - le espetó absorbiendo las lágrimas - Todos me dicen lo mismo, como yo le decía a ella, como me he repetido una y otra vez a mí misma todo este tiempo... Pero la realidad es que solo hay una posibilidad entre diez de que sea así. ¿Qué es eso, Santana? ¡Nada! - gritó acariciando su nuca con desesperación - Y yo... yo la quiero, _la amo_, y quizás jamás vuelva a verla. ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Cómo podré vivir sin ella? Puede que solo hayan sido catorce días pero... pero no podría superar su... su... Ni siquiera puedo decirlo. - cerró los párpados poniendo una mano sobre sus labios - Dios... No quiero perderla, San. No quiero ni puedo hacerlo.

- No la perderás. - agarró su rostro mirándola fijamente - No pienses eso, _no_ vuelvas a decirlo. ¿Me oyes? Rachel puede ser ese uno entre diez. ¿Te vas a rendir ahora? ¿Después de tanto? - vagó por sus ojos, siendo ella también presa de un llanto mudo - Todo pasa por una razón, ¿o es que no te das cuenta? ¿Acaso crees que es una coincidencia que apareciera en tu vida?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - musitó, secando sus lágrimas con la manga del abrigo.

Santana inspiró e intentó guardar la compostura, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta intensidad y verdaderamente los sentimientos no eran lo suyo; pero ver como Quinn se rompía de esa forma la había destrozado, al fin y al cabo para ella no era solo una amiga, era como la hermana que jamás había tenido.

- Cuando Britt apareció, todo cambió de inmediato. - humedeció los labios, sin soltar la mano de Quinn - Aunque sabía antes de ella que me gustaban las mujeres y había experimentado con más de una, y de diez, jamás había creído que podría estar tan orgullosa de pasear con una mujer de la mano por los pasillos de la universidad. Y, aunque me aterraba, lo estaba. ¿Qué voy a contarte que no sepas? Tú lo viviste en primera persona. - le sonrió de medio lado ante el recuerdo de aquellos días - Hay personas que llegan para alterarlo todo, para sacudir tu estantería rompiendo tus esquemas, hasta tal punto que ni siquiera puedes decir si estos han tomado un camino mejor o no. - le acarició la mejilla, secando una lágrima muda - Es hoy, _ahora_, cuando debes tomarte esos minutos para organizar todo ese nuevo rompecabezas, ese mismo que Rachel ha creado con su paso, y entender que si te encuentras a ti misma al final del túnel es porque su presencia no fue en vano. - la miró fijamente - ¿Te encuentras?

Quinn mordió su labio inferior, y arrugó el rostro en el pensamiento, intentando meditar aquella pregunta, repasando lo que era antes de conocerla y en lo que se había convertido tras aquellos catorce días. Puso en una balanza su mundo antes y después de que Rachel apareciera, y la respuesta llego a ella de forma inmediata.

- Sí, por supuesto. - respondió con una leve sonrisa - Desde que la conocí nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo, cosas que yo creía imprescindibles ahora carecen de sentido y hechos que creía impensables parecen cercanos, tangibles. - rió entre dientes un tanto ruborizada - He dicho que no a la mejor oportunidad de mi vida simplemente por poder empezar de nuevo con mi propio bufete, _jamás_ habría hecho eso de no haberla conocido.

Santana asintió, sonriendo de medio lado - ¿Y... cómo te hace sentir tu nueva tú?

- Imparable.

- Entonces creo que Rachel se merece más de ti que esas lágrimas.

Un fuerte abrazo llegó en aquel banco, con el suelo ya prácticamente blanco por la nieve y sin ser muy consciente del frío que se estaba levantando con el caer de la noche. Por primera vez habían tenido una conversación sincera, de corazón a corazón, desnudando sus pensamientos y sin terminar tirándose de los pelos. Os aseguro que esto era un hecho inverosímil, y sí, tampoco habría sido posible sin Rachel Berry.

- No soy buena para estas cosas... Ya lo sabes. - le dijo al oído sin soltarse de su abrazo - Pero quiero que entiendas que si te hace sentir todo eso, no debes darte por vencida antes de tiempo. - Quinn inspiró profundamente y la miró asintiendo levemente - Ella está luchando por su vida y, en cierto punto, tú formas parte de esa lucha. No puedes rendirte ahora.

- De acuerdo. - se irguió en sí misma y acarició a Donna que gruñía también por su atención -No sabía que pudieses ser tan intensa, nunca dejas de sorprenderme. - bromeó con una pícara sonrisa.

- No sabía que ahora amases a ese apestoso hurón. - le dijo con sorna golpeando su hombro.

- Rachel ha puesto su confianza en mí, es lo menos que puedo hacer. - lo miró con una leve mueca.

- ¿Que confianza?

- Me ha dado lo que más quiere, Donna para ella es...

De repente se paralizó, abriendo los ojos como platos y sin poder ocultar ese rostro perplejo ante aquel gran descubrimiento. Fue como una revelación, ese comentario salido de sus propios labios había hecho que fuese finalmente consciente.

Sin decir nada, cogió al hurón por debajo de sus patas delanteras y comenzó a inspeccionarlo concienzudamente; con la frente arrugada y los labios fruncidos por la tensión, rebuscó en su terso pelo, bajó sus patas traseras e incluso dentro de su mandíbula que poco tiempo atrás hubiese encontrado feroz y aterradora.

- Aguántala. - le dijo a Santana tendiéndosela y siguiendo con su inspección.

- ¿Que mierda haces? - frunció el ceño, sin querer acercarse mucho al animal - Te has... ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Quieres que nos muerda y nos mate a las dos?

- Cállate. - le escupió, intentando quitarle el collar de su cuello - Rachel me dijo en la cafetería que el punto 30 de su lista estaba junto a lo que más quería, no sé por qué demonios no lo he pensado antes...

- ¿Qué punto 30? ¿Qué lista?

- "30 cosas que hacer antes del 30", por eso nos conocimos, por eso me besó el primer día.

Santana alzó el labio superior con el rostro lleno de confusión - Sois muy extrañas...

Quinn hizo caso omiso al comentario y finalmente consiguió quitarle el maldito collar, tarea nada fácil de conseguir dado que tenía los dedos prácticamente congelados y que el jodido animal no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro. Lo escrutó poniéndolo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, buscando un papel pegado en algún recóndito lugar de esa pequeña tela rosa. Pero no encontró nada.

- Debe estar por aquí, ¿y si ha hecho que se la trague? - le preguntó, cogiendo ahora el pequeño cascabel colgado en el centro.

Santana, después de aquel bochornoso y escalofriante momento, perdió la paciencia.

- A ver... A ver... Un momento. - metió a Donna en el bolso - ¡Quinn! Mírame. - le agarró el rostro fijando sus ojos en ella - ¿Qué más da su puta lista? ¿Que más da su jodido punto 30? ¿Que más da la mierda que haya tragado Donna o no? ¡Quinn! - le gritó al ver como ésta de nuevo bajaba la vista hacia el collar en sus manos y lo observaba como si hubiese encontrado el mismísimo elixir de la eterna juventud - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Has perdido el único tornillo que te quedaba?

- Lo he... lo he encontrado. - musitó en un hilo de voz, formando lentamente una sonrisa en sus mejillas - Lo he encontrado, Santana.

- ¡Chicas! - las interrumpió un Kurt extremadamente acelerado - Os estaba buscando por todas partes. ¡El doctor Schuester ha salido! - gritó moviéndose de una lado para otro - Va a dar el parte médico. ¡Daros prisa!

Ambas se miraron perplejas y se levantaron de inmediato, entrando por aquella puerta corrediza y corriendo hacia la sala de espera en tan solo dos zancadas con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Todos rodeaban al doctor Schuester, quien muy educadamente las había esperado para explicar con exactitud como había salido la operación.

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Hiram con rostro compungido.

- ¿Todo ha ido bien? ¿Nuestra pequeña está bien? - agregó Leroy, poniendo la mano en su pecho.

Nada oía, nada sentía, solo incertidumbre y nervios a flor de piel golpeando su cabeza con cada latido.

El doctor Schuster los miró en silencio e inspiró profundamente - Rachel ha... – carraspeó y trago saliva.

- ¡Habla de una vez por Dios! - exclamó un desesperado Kurt, aferrándose a la cintura de Blaine.

Quinn con una mano apretó la de Santana y con la otra aquel pequeño papel cerrando su puño. Escuchó atentamente cada palabra, cada silaba, cada diptongo; estudió cada gesto y observó con atención cada una de sus miradas. Algunas tristes, otras llenas de esperanza.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza, sin ser muy consciente de dónde estaba o del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez en que había mirado el reloj e inspiró profundamente. Un leve temblor de piernas llegó acompañado de las últimas palabras de aquel hombre. Su vista se nubló de inmediato y sintió como un fuerte nudo golpeó su pecho.

30. Despertar tras la operación.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

.

.

**Hecho.**

Unas nuevas lágrimas mudas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero esta vez llegó junto a una tímida sonrisa al abrirlos y releer una y otra vez el papel entre sus dedos. A su vez, ese _"Es un milagro" _de los labios del doctor Schue hizo que finalmente supiese a ciencia cierta que ella era alguien diferente.

_Una_ entre diez.

Eran las 19:12 de un nevado veintinueve de diciembre y Quinn, entre abrazos de sus amigos, sus padres y las sonrisas llenas de felicidad de todos los presentes, jamás olvidaría esa hora y esa fecha. No podría haberlo hecho nunca; ese momento fue, precisamente, en el que su nueva vida junto a la mujer de sus sueños había comenzado.

Rachel Berry era alguien especial, única, y por ello merecía seguir con vida.

* * *

Domingo 13/01


	23. Epilogue

Bueno. Y aquí estamos. Después de 22 capítulos ya hemos llegado al epílogo.

Esta N/A la escribo yo, Cat, puesto que la señorita Caboosey fue la encargada de dar el pistoletazo de salida me ha dejado a mí el encargo de firmar el final. Quizás también lo hago yo porque ella aún está llorando desonsolada y reniega de la despedida, ya sabéis que es un tanto dramática XD

Bromas a un lado, para nosotras esta historia ha sido algo increíble, tanto a la hora de crearla, como al escribirla y también mientras la hemos compartido con todas vosotras. Ha sido un camino hermoso que repetiría una y otra vez, jamás hubiésemos pensado cuando empezamos a escribir el primer capítulo que nuestro pequeño "hijo" fuese a llenar a tantas personas por el camino ni mucho menos recibir tal aceptación.

Muchas nos decís que esta historia ha cambiado la manera en la que veis la vida, y realmente para alguien que escribe ese es el mayor regalo que puede recibir. Es maravilloso que os hayáis dejado sumergir en el mundo de ELT y en la locura de dos escritoras que no podían despedirse de fanfiction sin escribir algo juntas. Es algo increíble leer todas vuestras opiniones y como os habéis implicado tanto como nosotras con nuestras dos protagonistas.

Después de todo el apoyo y las hermosas palabras recibidas no solo tras el final sino desde el primer momento solo podemos daros las **GRACIAS**.

Gracias por leernos, por darnos vuestras opiniones siempre sin maldad, o al menos no demasiadas. Gracias por implicaros desde el minuto uno y caminar con nosotras por Boston en Otom con Donna bajo el brazo. Gracias porque realmente hacéis que el hecho de escribir sea aún más extraordinario de lo que ya lo es por sí mismo.

Para mí, alguien que empezó hace un año y cuatro meses y que encontró el amor gracias a una simple página donde subían historias, ésta sin duda ha sido una maravillosa manera de decir adiós.

Dejo la diatriba, sé que lo importante aquí son nuestras chicas. Por ello, ahí lo dejo.

Enjoy it! Y, por que no... _Good life sistas_ and _much love_.

* * *

**Epilogo**

_31 de Diciembre_

Fin de año.

Un día que en principio podría ser como otro cualquiera, un día que irremediablemente marca el final de una etapa. Y, siempre que algo termina, llega el momento de la reflexión.

Recapitulamos para nosotros mismos como ha sido el año pasado, rememoramos los instantes inolvidables y dejamos atrás los recuerdos que no queremos guardar por mucho tiempo más en nuestra retina. Miramos atrás, ponemos frente a frente nuestra vida antes y después de ese otro fin de año que ahora queda lejano en la memoria y, _siempre_, sonreímos.

Sí, lo hacemos, porque cuando algo nuevo empieza llega junto con la esperanza. Nuevos comienzos, nuevos despertares, nuevos amaneceres que marcan el principio de nuevos días que nos visitan con cientos de nuevos momentos por vivir.

Ilusión. Expectativas. Proyectos. _Esperanza_.

Esas son las palabras que más se repiten a lo largo de ese último día del año. Pero siempre, o casi siempre, pronunciadas desde la felicidad.

Esta historia también termina, como todo lo bueno o al menos eso dicen, y ateniéndome al momento que os narraré en breve, a ese primer último día del año de nuestras protagonistas, yo también quiero recapitular para así poder entrar en materia.

Quizás vaya un poco más lejos y no solo hasta nuestro primer día, a estas alturas ya habréis comprobado que irme por las ramas es algo que me caracteriza.

Carraspeo. Me pongo en situación. Y... empecemos.

Rachel Berry nació una calurosa mañana de Septiembre, en el Brooklyn Hospital Center de Nueva York. Vivió una infancia feliz junto a sus padres entre canciones, veranos en Ohio, galletas de canela y musicales de Barbra, por supuesto. Acompañada por decenas de viajeros, que llegaban a su casa cada día en busca de un lugar reconfortante donde comenzar su nueva vida, no tuvo tiempo entonces de sentirse sola. Siempre tuvo compañeros de juegos y público de excepción al que deleitar con su enorme talento.

También fue testigo, día a día, de como muchos de ellos consiguieron finalmente sus sueños; como aquel chico pecoso con el que solía hablar hasta altas horas de la madrugada sobre estrellas y constelaciones, que terminó siendo el creador de un software muy importante, o al menos así debía serlo para poder estar poco tiempo después entre las diez personas más influyentes del mundo por la revista People.

Jamás volvió a verlo, tampoco es que este hecho le resultase muy extraño.

Así, día tras día, semana tras semana, se despidió de decenas de huéspedes que nunca tardaban más de cuatro meses en poder encontrar la oportunidad que estaban buscando en la gran ciudad. Mientras tanto, ella seguía allí, en el mimo lugar de siempre, ensayando cada noche frente a su pequeño espejo el discurso que daría la noche en la que recogiese su primer Tony.

Pero esto nunca llegó, al igual que tampoco lo hizo su noche de estreno frente a más de mil quinientos espectadores en Gershwin Theatre, como tampoco pudo cantar en un especial para Barbra o abrir el espectáculo de fin de año en Rockefeller Center. Muchos fueron los sueños que se apagaron en el mismo momento en que el doctor le dijo que estaba enferma. Mucha luz se llevó esa noticia inesperada para una chica que aparentemente tenía una gran y fructífera carrera por delante.

Ya lo sabéis, la vida de Rachel Berry no fue precisamente un cuento de hadas durante los siguientes cuatro años.

Aún así, una fría mañana de un dieciséis de diciembre a las 10:10, tras salir de la consulta del doctor Schue donde le habían dejado claro que probablemente le quedaban tan solo catorce días de vida, Rachel Berry sí encontró a su princesa encantada.

No montada en un caballo blanco, sino en una Vespa roja. No vestida con una brillante armadura, sino con un recientemente manchado traje Armani. No dueña de un fragante castillo, aunque sí de un lujoso loft al norte de Boston.

Quinn Fabray, ella fue su princesa.

Una bella damisela a quien Rachel despertó con un beso, como en su cuento preferido, _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos_. Porque quizás aquella mujer hermosa de ojos de ensueño no había sido maldecida por una malvada madrastra, pero sí estaba dormida hasta el mismo instante en que sus labios se encontraron por primera vez.

Nuestra rubia princesa encantada, una chica nacida una fría noche de febrero, tal vez en cualquier carretera entre Colorado y Kansas, o quizás no. Nunca conoció a ciencia cierta este dato.

Alguien que había viajado por todo el país junto con su familia durante años, soñando en silencio en su incómoda cama de una vieja furgoneta con encontrar finalmente un lugar en el que se sintiese verdaderamente como en casa. Alguien que luego comprendió que, a veces, un hogar no está conformado solo por cuatro paredes, sino que en ocasiones éste simplemente está al lado de quien amamos.

Una abogada de divorcios que ahora ya no era tal. Una chica trabajadora hasta la obsesión que, gracias a ella, comprendió la importancia de las pequeñas cosas que conformaban la vida. Alguien responsable y quizás incluso amargado que, un día, comenzó a sonreír simplemente porqué no podía hacer otra cosa más que eso. Una mujer que, sin duda, no era como otra cualquiera puesto que tuvo el poder de enamorar a la mismísima Rachel Berry.

Y esta fue nuestra historia, ahí está nuestra moraleja. Dos personas completamente opuestas que hasta hacía catorce días no creían en el amor pero que habían sido testigos, al igual que vosotros, de cómo éste había cambiado por completo sus vidas.

Un amor que fue capaz de hacer milagros.

Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray. Nuestras protagonistas principales.

Esas que ahora, por fin, volverían a encontrarse después de cuarenta y ocho largas horas sin poder verse.

No todos los días alguien se operaba a vida o muerte, no era algo habitual que te abriesen el pecho en canal para cambiar una válvula. Rachel no podía estar recibiendo visitas o montando en globo como si nada hubiese pasado, por mucho que a ella le hubiese gustado esto último. Necesitaba estar aislada, descansar, reponerse, y así había sido. A regañadientes, dando como resultado muchos gritos y ceños fruncidos, pero sabiendo que debía cuidarse. Porque tampoco todos los días alguien es ese _uno_ entre diez.

Finalmente la habían trasladado a planta, y Quinn, mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta que la llevaría hasta su pequeña princesa de largos cabellos color chocolate, tenía ese nudo en el estómago que la había acompañado siempre que pensaba en ella y en todo ese futuro que ahora _sí_ tenían por delante. Una sensación de emoción embriagadora, al ser consciente de que habían tenido el honor de vivir su final de cuento de hadas, la envolvió de inmediato.

Un final que no era tal realmente, un final que solo era un simple principio.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, asomando su rubia cabellera en esa habitación un poco más confortable que aquella de Portland. Con paredes rosa palo en vez de blanco impoluto y completamente plagada de ramos, peluches y demás obsequios que sus familiares y conocidos le habían hecho llegar en los dos días que llevaba en el hospital.

Puso un pie en el interior, cerró la puerta tras ella con sumo cuidado y por fin pudo contemplar aquel menudo cuerpo tapado por las blancas sabanas.

Estaba hermosa, quizás más hermosa que nunca.

Casi caminó sin respirar para no interrumpir su dulce sueño. Dando pasos prácticamente de puntillas hasta llegar a su lado, sonrió tontamente al verla tan tranquila y relajada. Parecía un bebé; inocente, delicada, _pura_. Había echado tanto de menos esa sensación, esa en la que podía notar como el pecho se hinchaba en su interior solo por el simple hecho de contemplarla en silencio.

La leve luz de las farolas se colaba por las persianas, chocando así de manera armónica con su placido rostro, regalándole la imagen más adorable que había visto en muchísimo tiempo.

Como hipnotizada por la melodía imperceptible de sus latidos, se acercó hacia ella. Apartó un osado mechón que posaba en su frente y con delicadeza, como si realmente tuviese miedo que llegara a romperse, posó un tímido beso en su frente. Acompañado también de un suspiro inevitable junto con una mirada llorosa por saber que su chica, después de todo, estaba sana y salva.

Rachel se movió entre las sábanas aún adormilada y abrió los ojos poco a poco, regalándole una inmediata sonrisa al verla, de esas que hubiesen sido capaces de iluminar por sí misma todo Broadway. No había nada mejor que esa sonrisa, quería poder contemplarla por el resto de sus días.

Y confiaba en poder hacerlo.

Un silencio donde solo sus miradas hablaron, las cobijó inmediatamente. Un silencio plagado de sensaciones que no hubiesen sido capaces de poner en palabras ninguna de las dos. Un silencio cómodo, de esos que te abrazan y te recuerdan lo afortunado que eres por el simple hecho de tener frente a ti a la persona a la que amas.

Cuarenta y ocho largas horas habían pasado desde el momento en el que el doctor Schuester les había comunicado como Rachel Berry había sobrevivido a la operación. Cuarenta y ocho horas en las que Quinn había tenido tiempo suficiente para ponerse al día con todos los papeleos necesarios para así dejar finalmente su trabajo como abogada de divorcios en William & Wallace. Cuarenta y ocho horas interminables donde había podido comprobar por sí misma, si es que a esas alturas le quedaba alguna duda, que no podía ni _quería_ vivir sin ella.

- Quinn... - murmuró finalmente, sin dejar de vagar por esos ojos verdes de ensueño.

- No hables… - susurró, poniendo un dedo en sus labios - Solo necesito que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió algo confusa con la cabeza. Se acomodó con cierta dificultad en la cama, encendió la luz de la habitación y le hizo un cariñoso gesto para que se sentase a su lado. Quinn hizo lo dicho y enredó inmediatamente sus dedos con los de Rachel, pudiendo observar de nuevo cuan perfecto era este simple acto cuando las protagonistas eran sus manos.

Humedeció los labios e inspiró profundamente, dispuesta a dejar en el aire todas esas cosas que hubiese querido decirle en el momento de la despedida pero para lo que no tuvo entereza suficiente.

Pero ahora sí la tenía. Y, por supuesto, iba a hacerlo.

- Cuando te conocí, te juro que pensé que tenías un serio trastorno mental por esas ideas dementes tuyas. - rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza - Me besaste y te largaste, _dos veces_, hablabas y hablabas _todo_ el tiempo y luego estaban esos extraños cambios bipolares que... en serio, me descolocaban. - Rachel la miró con las mejillas sonrosadas y Quinn la acarició, acercando su cuerpo un poco más hacia el suyo - Pero aún así me llenaste de una forma que jamás pensé que nadie lograría. Me diste vida, entusiasmo, ilusión. Me hiciste entender la importancia de esas pequeñas cosas que pueden parecer imperceptibles a simple vista pero que en realidad le dan sentido a todo. Como escuchar en silencio el sonido de los pájaros o respirar el aire puro a doscientos metros del suelo. - sonrió, para luego tomar en sus pulmones todo el aire posible en esa habitación - Yo... yo nunca he sido tan feliz como en estos catorce días, Rach. _Nunca._ - le aseguró, con voz débil pero firme - Y no me importa que ni siquiera llevemos juntas un mes, sé a ciencia cierta que es a tu lado con quien quiero estar toda mi vida.

Quinn agachó la cabeza, bastante ruborizada por cierto, y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro.

Por un momento Rachel tuvo miedo, absoluto terror; podía estar perdidamente enamorada de ella, pero no sabía que podría contestar de recibir una propuesta de matrimonio solo habiendo estado juntas dos semanas.

Por suerte para ella, Quinn despejó sus temores sacando un mugriento y maltrecho papel. El punto treinta estaba pegado con cinta, completando así esa lista que les había acompañado durante aquel extraño pero al mismo tiempo inolvidable viaje.

- Ya está todo tachado. Solo falta el último punto pero quería que lo hicieses tú. - le sonrió, tendiéndosela sobre las sabanas.

Se apartó escasos centímetros, para poder buscar un bolígrafo en aquella mesa repleta de chocolate vegano y demás pasteles que, posiblemente, hubiesen podido provocar una subida de azúcar solo con mirarlos.

Sin embargo no pudo concluir su tarea, Rachel tiró de su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí misma en un apasionado beso.

Demasiado tiempo alejadas, demasiado tiempo sin poder probar esos labios que la hacían estremecer solo con pensar en ellos, demasiado tiempo lejos de esa mujer que le había dado un sentido diferente a todo. Poco importaba ya la antigua lista, ésta quedó tirada en un rincón del suelo de aquella habitación de hospital, ahora solo importaban ellas.

Solo ellas y toda una vida por delante.

_Juntas_.

Rachel se apartó lentamente para observarla, escrutando su rostro perfecto. Estaba preciosa con esa bufanda verde que hacía juego con sus ojos, despeinada como ya parecía ser costumbre y con un jersey gris de lana debajo de su abrigo. Seguía pensado que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida y, lo mejor de todo, era suya.

- Quinn... - tomó su mentón con dos de sus dedos, vagando por sus pupilas con nerviosismo - Yo... yo también te amo.

Tenía una deuda pendiente, y ya sabéis que a Rachel Berry no le gustaba dejar deudas por pagar. Aunque aquello no lo dijo simplemente porque se lo debía, lo dijo porque así lo sentía, en cada pequeño rincón de ese cuerpo aún convaleciente pero que ahora tenía más vida que nunca.

Hay veces que el destino pone en nuestro camino la oportunidad de vivir una historia inolvidable, nos regala el ser protagonistas de algo impensable hasta hacia no tanto tiempo, nos permite poder experimentar sensaciones inimaginables para así encontrarnos a nosotros mismos al final del trayecto.

Ellas ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad, podrían conocerse tranquilamente mucho más allá de una simple navidad.

Un encuentro fortuito había originado una serie de instantes que poco a poco fueron forjando un amor demasiado fuerte e intenso para las palabras. Quizás un _"te amo"_ se quedaba corto, no habían inventado aún la palabra capaz de describir ese sentimiento que las embriagaba en aquel mismo instante.

Pero para la falta de palabras el ser humano inventó los besos, esos que pueden demostrar cuanta plenitud llega a nosotros por saber con certeza que estamos junto a quien queremos estar.

_Para siempre_.

Tímidas sonrisas llegaron tras ese nuevo encuentro de sus labios, miradas llenas de todo y caricias para cerciorarse de que lo que estaban viviendo no era un simple sueño. Era real, estaban ahí, juntas. Todo había pasado y ahora esa nebulosa negra sobre sus cabezas había desaparecido por completo. No había mejor regalo de navidad que ese. Al menos no para ellas.

Quinn se movió torpemente en su lugar en la cama y de nuevo sacó otro papel de su bolsillo, Rachel la miró confusa sin saber muy bien que tenía planeado esa cabecita loca que al parecer jamás dejaría de sorprenderla.

- He pensado que... - titubeó, humedeciendo sus labios - que tal vez podrías empezar una nueva lista. Pero esta vez sin tiempos, sin fecha límite, simplemente para ti. - mordió su labio inferior con timidez - Bueno... Para nosotras. Nuevo año, nuevos objetivos. ¿Verdad? - - se la tendió con manos temblorosas - Me he tomado el atrevimiento de escribir por ti el punto 1. Espero que estés de acuerdo.

Rachel tomó el papel y lo observó frunciendo el ceño levemente, para luego alzar la vista hasta ella de nuevo sin poder esconder su aturdimiento. - ¿Y qué... qué quiere decir este punto exactamente?

- Fácil. - elevó los hombros, con una amplia sonrisa - Quiere decir que nos vamos a casa.

Nuevas sonrisas idiotas se formaron lentamente en sus rostros, al mismo tiempo los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de un brillo especial del que quizás nunca había sido testigo.

Quinn soltó una leve carcajada, fruto de la felicidad que provocaba el saber que esos ojos marrones no volverían a estar tristes nunca más. No al menos hasta que ella siguiese con vida. Dedicaría toda su energía, fuerza e ilusión en hacer que recuperase cada uno de los segundos perdidos a lo largo de aquellos años.

Era una promesa, y ya sabéis que Quinn Fabray siempre se caracterizó por ser una mujer de palabra.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, entrando por ella un pequeño huracán con forma humana, concretamente de Brittany, quien corrió hasta la cama y apretó a Rachel en un fuerte abrazo. O al menos todo lo fuerte que pudo ser este para no provocar que tuviesen que pasar la primera noche del año de nuevo en un quirófano.

Santana entró tras ella, sonriéndoles alegremente y nombrándose a sí misma encargada de encender la radio, para dar así la nota musical a esa improvisada cena de fin de año que quizás no muy tradicional, pero no por ello era menos familiar y placentera.

Como si de una señal se tratase, otra más entre las muchas que habían recibido en ese breve tiempo juntas, _Every Little Thing_ de The Beatles las acompañó entre miradas cómplices en el principio de aquella inolvidable noche.

"_When I'm walking beside her, people tell me I'm lucky"_

Kurt y Blaine aparecieron de la nada poniendo varios platos de comida en la gran mesa colocada junto a la ventana; mientras, Leroy entró entusiasmado gritando un "Feliz año nuevo" lleno de alegría y abrió una botella de champán. Casi haciendo que Hiram perdiese un ojo por el camino, todo hay que decirlo. Éste refunfuño entredientes frunciendo el ceño, y su marido le regaló delicados besos como consuelo por su torpeza.

"_I remember the first time, I was lonely without her"_

Donna salió inesperadamente del pequeño bolso de Quinn colocado sobre la cama, el cual ya parecía ser su segunda casa. Rachel la abrazó con fuerza y soltó una estruendosa carcajada al verla vestida con un jersey gris a juego con el de su chica.

Ya sabéis lo que dicen: _"Los que duermen en el mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma condición"_. Cursiladas de enamorados sí, pero detalles que luego conforman los instantes más inolvidables.

"_Every little thing she does, she does for me…"_

Quinn la ayudó para que pudiese estar en una posición más cómoda, colocándose tras ella y rodeando el menudo cuerpo de Rachel con sus brazos. Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, quien la observó sin poder contener de nuevo una sonrisa, una que también habría sido capaz de provocar una subida de azúcar solo con mirarla, o al menos eso murmuró Santana con sorna antes de darle un sorbo a su segunda copa de champagne.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le susurró, mirándola con cierta preocupación - Si quieres… Si estás cansada, puedo pedirles que salgan y así no…

Rachel negó con la cabeza y la interrumpió posando rápidamente sus labios en los de Quinn.

- Estoy bien. - volvió la vista al frente, observando como sus padres bailaban juntos en el centro de la habitación entre risas - Quiero decir, estoy algo cansada y dolorida, y a veces temo que al moverme el corazón pueda salir disparado de mi pecho como si fuese un alien. - bromeó girando los ojos con dramatismo - Pero realmente… realmente necesitaba esto. – giró su cabeza para mirarla de nuevo – Necesitaba sentirte. Necesitaba... necesitaba tenerte conmigo.

Quinn la atrajo más hacia sí misma, aferrando su rostro fuertemente entre sus manos y dejando tras esto un suspiro largo y profundo. - Jamás pensé que un choque en una cafetería pudiese traer consigo tanta felicidad. - susurró sin apartar su mirada de ella - Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a Marley la camarera la próxima vez que la veamos.

Y así, junto a la canción resonando de fondo, con los brazos de Quinn colocados alrededor de su pecho como si fuesen suficientes para protegerla de cualquier mal capaz de acecharla desde ese momento en adelante, Rachel bajó la vista hacia el papel que aún conservaba.

Leyó y releyó una y otra vez el primer punto de esa nueva lista. Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima de felicidad bajó por sus mejillas.

_1. Vivir en Nueva York, juntas._

Y, como se suele decir en estos casos, o al menos cuando hemos sido testigos de un final feliz, el resto es _historia._

**FIN.**

* * *

_Universidad de Columbia, Nueva york. 16 de Junio._

Alzo la vista con cierto temor, llevo demasiado tiempo enfrascado en mi lectura como para ser consciente de cuantos ojos están clavados en mi persona. Pero son muchos, cientos, y ahora comienzo a temblar levemente de pie en este estrado delante de toda la clase.

Un caluroso aplauso llega tras mis últimas palabras, gritos de ánimo son coreados por mis amigos al final de la sala, creo que incluso puedo ver alguna que otra lágrima en los ojos de dos chicas que están sentadas en la primera fila. O, quizás, simplemente es fruto de mi propio subconsciente. Una de ellas es Sandy y no estaría nada mal saber que mis palabras han movido en ella algún tipo de sentimiento.

- Suficiente. – anuncia poniéndose en pie la eminencia en letras frente a mí – Le escucho. Defienda su ensayo final. – retira sus gafas, cruzándose de brazos mientras me observa con interés.

Si hace cinco segundos estaba nervioso, o hace una hora cuando comencé a leer el ensayo con el que me juego todo mi futuro, ahora mismo estoy absolutamente aterrado. Me tiemblan las piernas, me tiemblan las manos, me tiemblan incluso las pestañas por el terror que su presencia solemne me impone.

Carraspeo. Inspiro profundamente. Y, sin quitar la mirada de sus pequeños ojos azules, comienzo mi defensa.

- He decidido realizar mi ensayo sobre esta historia porque considero que es un gran ejemplo del tema que nos propuso para escribir: _el amor_. - Bien Kevin, lo estás haciendo genial. - Un amor distinto y tal vez menos convencional de los que han narrado mis compañeros... - titubeo, jugando con el bolígrafo en mi mano - Pero que para mí es una firme muestra de lo que todos buscamos a lo largo de nuestra vida, alguien que nos dé esa fuerza necesaria para enfrentarnos a todo, incluso a la muerte.

El silencio envuelve esta enorme sala, un silencio lleno de respeto y de miradas interesadas por conocer la opinión de nuestro profesor sobre lo que acabo de narrar. Yo también quiero saberlo, me ha llevado dos meses escribir este maldito ensayo, no ha sido fácil poder poner en palabras todas esas ideas inconclusas que volaban por mi mente.

- Entiendo... - asiente él con simpleza, para luego mirar su bloc de notas - ¿Qué puede decirme sobre el estilo de narración elegido?

- Consideré que un narrador omnisciente era lo adecuado. - declaro con voz firme - Alguien que supiese en todo momento lo que pensaban las dos protagonistas, alguien ajeno que pudiese contar la historia con un punto de vista diferente a lo que hubiese sido un narrador en primera persona. - humedezco mis labios, y le sonrío con timidez - ¿Le ha... le ha gustado?

- Creo que es muy original y a su vez muy... - se frota su barba blanca con delicadeza - Arriesgada. Sin embargo, ha sabido manejar este estilo de un modo realmente sorprendente. - vuelve la vista a sus apuntes - ¿En cuánto se asemeja usted mismo con el narrador creado?

Trago saliva, no esperaba esta pregunta. Pero sé perfectamente que debo decir, me han enseñado muy bien como hablar y responder ante personas de gran autoridad.

Tengo un don. O al menos eso me dice siempre mi madre.

- Yo soy el narrador, señor. - sonrío de medio lado - En ese sentido he contado la historia tal y como a mí me la habían contado. Quizás... quizás he puesto un poco de dramatismo, al fin y al cabo era un ensayo novelístico, pero considero que me he ceñido bastante a la historia en sí. - asiento satisfecho.

¿Para que engañaros? Creo que mi trabajo ha quedado de puta madre. No es egocentrismo, es ser consciente de mi talento.

- Eso quiere decir... - humedece los labios, arrugando la frente - ¿Quiere decir que es una historia basada en hechos reales?

- Sí señor, así es.

- Vaya... - alza las cejas, visiblemente sorprendido – Eso es aún más arriesgado de lo que creía. ¿No le resultó difícil el hecho de no involucrarse más de lo debido? Tomar cierto... partido por alguna de ellas si las conoce.

- Mmm... No realmente. - frunzo el ceño - Digamos que... que no puedo ponerme del lado de ninguna de las dos. - río tontamente.

Esta estúpida risa.

No entiendo porque siempre tengo que reír de esta manera cuando estoy bajo una situación de presión máxima, parezco una gallina. Odio mi risa. Ojalá pudiese comprarme una nueva en alguna página de intercambios por internet.

Pero al parecer él está satisfecho con mi respuesta y no le molesta que mi risa parezca un gato sufriendo algún tipo de cruel tortura. Asiente solemnemente y me sonríe de medio lado, y he de decir que el profesor Tilman no se caracteriza por regalar sonrisas a todo el mundo, mucho menos de aprobación.

- Es una de las primeras pautas que debe tener claro un gran escritor, y no me queda la menor duda de que usted algún día será uno de ellos. - se acerca hasta a mí y me tiende la mano - Lo felicito, tiene un sobresaliente.

Mis ojos se abren como platos y no puedo contener esta ridícula y espeluznante mueca en mi cara. Tengo motivos suficientes para ello, uno de los catedráticos de la universidad de Columbia acaba de decirme que tengo un gran futuro como escritor. Y, lo mejor de todo, he aprobado.

¡Me he graduado joder!

Aunque eso no puedo decirlo en voz alta, no creo que quedase bien decir palabras malsonantes delante de mi profesor y Sandy, por lo tanto me limito a hacerle una especie de reverencia y aprieto su mano con nerviosismo.

- Muchas gracias señor. Es un verdadero honor recibir estas palabras de alguien como usted. Gracias.

La campana suena y todos mis compañeros salen por las puertas casi despedidos. No me extraña, son las ocho de la tarde y llevamos desde las ocho de la mañana escuchando historias, algunas un tanto horribles y soporíferas, todo hay que decirlo. Sí, realmente ahora mismo necesito un trago para celebrarlo.

Sandy me sonríe. _A mí_. Me está sonriendo. Y me espera en la puerta. _¡A mí!_

La he enamorado, la he embaucado con mis palabras. Lo sé. Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

Recojo mis pertenencias y me dispongo emocionado a subir la gran escalera para llegar hasta donde se encuentra mi amada, pero el profesor Tilman interrumpe el avance con un leve carraspeo.

- Kevin. - me dice con su voz grave - ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Lo miro confuso y me giro hacia él, bajando los pocos peldaños que nos separan. Realmente espero no haberlo conquistado también a él con mi gran don para la narrativa, es un señor de sesenta años, canoso y con un bastón a lo Gandalf.

- Tengo una pequeña duda. - acaricia de nuevo su espesa barba.

- D...dígame. - titubeo jugando con nerviosismo con la carpeta entre mis manos - Intentaré responderla.

- El final, en cierto punto, podríamos considerarlo como abierto. - relee sus apuntes por encima - Si es una historia real... ¿Qué lo lleva a decir, con tanta seguridad, que realmente ellas fueron felices cumpliendo sus sueños juntas?

- Pues... - humedezco mis labios y sonrío débilmente, quizás un poco más tranquilo por no haberlo conquistado - Digamos que de no ser así yo no habría podido contarle esta historia, señor.

- ¿Por qué? - me mira confuso - ¿Conoce como siguió?

Asiento lentamente.

Le ha gustado la historia, puedo verlo en sus ojitos brillantes, él también se ha dejado llevar por la pureza y la magia de mis protagonistas. ¿Quién no? Son perfectas juntas.

- Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry se mudaron a Nueva York. - le comento, intentando resolver sus dudas - Rachel se recuperó completamente, y vivió con normalidad, disfrutando de cada minuto como siempre había querido. Finalmente triunfó en Broadway, por supuesto. Se convirtió en una gran estrella y consiguió, con el tiempo, cumplir todos y cada uno de esos sueños que abandonó por culpa de su enfermedad. - sonrío de medio lado - Quinn, por su parte, montó su propio bufete, de derecho legal. Con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo se terminó convirtiendo en la dueña de uno de los bufete de abogados más importantes de todo el país, quizás no tanto como William & Wallace, pero creo que eso es cuestión de tiempo. - afirmo convencido - Y también compraron una casa, amarilla y de ventanas azules como Rachel siempre había querido. Un año después de ese primer encuentro en la cafetería se casaron, en un globo aerostático, con Donna y su pequeña novia hurón llevándoles los anillos. - giro los ojos en lo absurdo de esto último - Poco tiempo después, tuvieron un precioso hijo. - me señalo a mí mismo - Y, ese mismo, hoy está aquí, contándole su historia.

Él me mira algo perplejo, creo que esto último no lo esperaba, y yo me siento satisfecho por haber elegido narrar esta historia en vez de cualquier otra salida de mi desbordante y brillante imaginación.

Me han regalado una vida maravillosa, ¿cómo no hacer un tributo a su increíble historia de amor?

- ¿Creía que el apellido Berry-Fabray era simple casualidad? - le pregunto con sorna, riendo entredientes antes de subir de nuevo por las escaleras - Como ve profesor Tilman, _cada pequeña cosa_ es importante. ¡Téngalo en cuenta!

No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y ver sus caras cuando les cuente como gracias a ellas me acabo de convertir en un brillante chico graduado de Columbia. Ambas lloraran, lo sé, y estoy deseando degustar esa más que probable tarta vegana de chocolate para celebrarlo.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian, no importa el tiempo que haya pasado.


End file.
